Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls
by BigCC
Summary: A moment of desperation to protect what is precious to him leads to the rebirth of the two greatest clans of Uzu, the Kurosake and Ishida. Naruto with Quincy and Soulreaper powers and multi Zanpacuto. Naurto X Bleach cross. Naruto X Harem, NaruHarem
1. Drawing the Blade

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**Preface: It is truly amazing how a single moment can change everything. A moment of joy can change ones entire life, a moment or rage can unleash untold destruction or untold power, a moment of anger can destroy any bond or forge an entirely new destiny, and a moment of desperation can unlock new strength. Truly, the entire world can be changed in but a single moment.**

**This is the second of my _'Moment' _series of stories. (The first is Forsaken Wolf Ninja, where a moment of rage unlocks an ancient power.) In these stories a single moment can change our blonde hero in unimaginable ways.**

**_Note_: I'm changing the ages so the Naruto and the others are at 15 when they graduate the academy.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, _**Skill Name**_, _**Zanpakuto **_**_Ability_**

_**~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~**_

**Chapter 1: Drawing the Blade**

_(Konoha Outskirts, Approaching Midnight)_

In a particularly lonely stretch of woods surrounding the village of _Konohagure no Sato_ (Village Hidden by the Leaves) we find a young man, apparently no older than 15, sitting on the ground in front of an unrolled scroll. He is slightly short for his age, standing at about 5'5" in height, with bright, golden blonde hair that popped up in a bed of spikes, deep cerulean blue eyes, and a trio of whisker-like markings on each cheek. He was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit that practically screamed 'I'm over here, kill me now.' This young man is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, master prankster and pariah of the Hidden Leaf Village, not to mention the hero of our story. Sitting in front of our young blonde is a massive scroll, opened slightly so he could read its contents. This was the Forbidden Scroll, an artifact of the Hidden Leaf containing some of the village's most dangerous jutsu. Jutsu that were forbidden from use for either the toll they take upon their wielder or the effects they cause. The blonde seemed to be studying the scroll intently when a new voice broke the silence of the forest.

"FOUND YOU!"

Pausing from his reading, Naruto looked up to find an older man, probably in his mid-twenties. He had dark brown hair worn up in a spiky ponytail in the back and a large scar stretching across the bridge of his nose. He was also dressed the standard attire for a Chūnin of the Leaf, with the only exception being a set of bandages wrapped around several of his joints. This was Iruka Umino, Naruto's teacher at the shinobi academy.

"Hehe, you found me quicker than I thought Iruka-sensei. I only had enough time to learn a single jutsu from the scroll, but that's still enough to pass right?" stated the grinning blonde as he stood up while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Pass? What are you talking about Naruto?" asked the dark-haired instructor as he appraised his student, noting the sweat and other stains and scuffs covering the majority of the blonde's clothing along with the heavy perspiration covering his forehead. _'He's covered in sweat, he must have been training here the entire time.' _surmised Iruka as he studied his student's appearance.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, don't play dumb. I was told that if I was able to steal this scroll and learn a jutsu from it before I got caught, I'd automatically graduate." answered Naruto with a broad smirk across his features, evidently pleased with his accomplishments.

'_Is that it, did someone trick Naruto into stealing the scroll for them?'_ questioned Iruka inwardly while he physically asked, "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei." stated the blonde while he cocked his head to the side, looking slightly confused. Just then a slight whistling sound filled the air and Naruto found himself knocked sideways by a tackle from Iruka. Before the blonde could make his annoyance at the sudden attack known he noticed the tree he was standing in front of mere seconds ago was now riddled with kunai and shuriken. He also saw that Iruka-sensei was covered in a number of cuts with several of the pointy weapons piercing his back and side.

"Damn it, I missed." stated a snide voice from overhead. Looking up Naruto saw another man the same age as Iruka with a face framed by long, dull gray hair, the face of his second instructor Mizuki. Turning a now grinning face to Naruto he said happily, "Congratulations Naruto, you passed, now hand over the scroll."

"Naruto don't!" shouted Iruka as he tried to rise up from his knees, "Mizuki tricked you! That scroll contains some of the village's most dangerous and forbidden jutsu. You can't let him take it!"

Mizuki scowled at Iruka for a moment before a twisted idea sprung up in his evil little mind. "Naruto," stated Mizuki kindly, "would you like to know a secret?"

"What kind of secret?" asked a now thoroughly confused Naruto. What the hell was going on?

"Mizuki don't its forbidden!" shouted Iruka, understanding what Mizuki was planning.

"The secret behind why everyone hates and ignores you. The reason they insult, degrade, and belittle you at every turn. The reason you will never be accepted in this village." stated Mizuki with a twisted grin. Noting he had the blonde's complete attention he began to secretly unsheathe one of the giant shuriken from across his back, keeping the movements slow and hidden. "You remember the story about how the _Kyūbi no Yōko_ (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) attacked fifteen years ago and was killed by the Fourth?" Not even waiting for a response, Mizuki continued, "Well that was a lie. The Fourth couldn't kill the demon, so he imprisoned it inside a new-born infant."

"STOP IT!" shouted Iruka

"That infant was you. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox! NOW DIE DEMON-BRAT!" shouted Mizuki as he let his giant shuriken fly at the boy.

Naruto didn't even notice the weapon flying straight at him. His mind was filled with thoughts of confusion and betrayal. _'I'm the Fox? That can't be. I'm me, aren't I? But that's why everyone hates me? What about Gramps, and the Ichirakus, and Iruka-sensei? Do they hate me as well? Were they just pretending to be kind to me? Maybe it would be better if I just died now.'_ thought the devastated blonde as he closed his eyes and waited for the shuriken to come and end his life.

_*CHUKK*_

The sound metal piercing flesh echoed in the blonde's ears, but he felt no pain. Slowly opening his eyes the blonde found Iruka standing in front of him, the shuriken piercing his back. Naruto couldn't understand it. "Why?" he croaked, tears filling those cerulean blue eyes. "Why did you save me? Aren't I the fox, the demon that caused everyone so much pain?" he cried out, the tears slowly starting to leak from his eyes

Iruka smiled down gently at his student and placed a shaky hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You're wrong Naruto, you aren't the demon fox. You are by far the strongest, most kind-hearted boy I have ever met. You train yourself with all your might, even if you make a mistake or screw up at times, but you never give up. You are just like I was." stated the Chūnin proudly, his voice soft but undeniably sure.

"Don't lie to him or yourself Iruka." sneered out Mizuki, reminding both of his presence. "You hate the fox just as much as I or anyone else does, maybe more. After all, he's the one who killed your parents."

"You're right." stated Iruka as he turned around to face Mizuki, and Naruto felt his heart shatter again. "I hate the fox, but I don't hate Naruto." stated the injured Chūnin with conviction. "He isn't the fox, he's Naruto Uzumaki, citizen of Konohagure, my favorite student, and someone I'm willing to fight to protect." he proclaimed to the traitor while taking a step forward, only to collapse to his knees as his injuries and blood loss began to take effect

"How sickeningly sweet." spat Mizuki, disgust evident in his tone. "I was going to wait until after I finished off the brat to kill you, but for that sickening little show I'll let you go first so you don't have to see your _favorite student_ die." With those sneered words the gray-haired traitor removed his second giant shuriken and charged at the injured instructor, blade spinning rapidly, ready to end his target's life…

_*WHAM*_

…only to be stopped half-way by the foot of the forgotten blonde slamming directly into his nose, breaking it, and sending the traitorous instructor flying backward.

"Listen Mizuki-teme and listen well. If you ever try to lay a hand on my sensei again, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" snarled the enraged blonde, his eyes narrowed into slits as he glared murderously at the Chūnin.

"Like you could demon brat." spat Mizuki as he recovered from the impact, wiping his bleeding nose with the back of his sleeve, "We both know you're still exhausted from training with that damned scroll all night, so there's nothing you can do to stop me." he finished with a sneer as he charged forward once again, this time intending to end the blonde.

'_He's right.'_ thought the blonde, falling into a defensive stance as he got ready to defend himself and his precious person. _'I used every drop of my chakra mastering that __Kage Bunshin no Jutsu __(Shadow Clone Technique)__ from the forbidden scroll. If only I had a little while to recover, then I could use it again. But that won't stop me. I don't care if it kills me, I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about. I REFUSE TO LOSE!' _mentally roared out the blonde, desperation and conviction resounding equally in that final, silent proclamation.

And with it something amazing happened. A nimbus of pure white light suddenly flared to life around the blonde, surrounding him in a blinding aura pure white.

Mizuki instinctively stopped his advance and jumped back as the light filled the forest surrounding them. _'What the hell? Is this some kind of trick? Did that demon have enough strength left to try something?'_ thought the confused Chūnin.

Iruka, who'd managed to push himself up against a nearby tree, simply stared at his student in awe. "What is going on?" he softly asked the world.

Naruto was just as confused as the light flared around him. The blonde stared on in awe, not even blinking as the nimbus of light slowly congealed into a new shape right in front of his eyes. In just a few seconds, and a second, smaller flare of light, the nimbus had changed. Floating just inches in front of the blonde's face was a katana with a jet black sheathe and hilt and a golden handguard shaped like a spiral.

As Naruto stared in awe at the blade floating just inches in front of his nose he heard a soft voice echo in his mind. Time seemed to slow to a halt as the voice echoed in his mind and the colors of the surrounding forest faded into shades of grey.

"_Do you truly wish to be strong enough to protect them?"_ whispered the voice, sounding as if it was coming from a great distance away. Despite the softness of the sound the voice itself was strong, firm, and undeniably feminine.

"Yes." stated the blonde, slightly confused and unsure, wondering what the hell was happening.

"_Even if it means sacrificing your own happiness?"_ asked the voice again, this time slightly louder and clearer, as if the speaker was drawing closer to him.

"Yes." growled out the blonde, doubts flowing out of him as new energy seemed to surge through his veins.

"_Even if it doing so puts your life, your very soul on the line?"_ asked the voice again, even louder and closer than before.

"YES!" howled out the blonde, not a single doubt in his mind, body, or soul.

"_Then draw the sword and call out to me."_ stated the voice excitedly, now sounding as if the speaker was right behind him, whispering in his ear, as the blonde felt a presence momentarily appear behind his back. _"My name is…"_

Naruto's hands instantly reached out, breaking whatever enchantment that had frozen the world around him, grabbing the hilt and scabbard of the katana in front of him in a single instant. Drawing the sword, he held it out, blade pointing in front of him, while shouting, "_**Sakebidasu, Benihime**_! (Cry Out, Crimson Princess)"

Instantly the katana was again enveloped in a bright light, only this time the light was a bright crimson red instead of a piercing white. After a brief moment the light began to fade away, dispersing like mist or smoke in the surrounding air, revealing the blade's new form. Resting in the blonde's hand was a sleek medium-sized sword. It had a crimson tassel dangling on the end of the hilt, which had a gentle decorative bend just before the end. Instead of a crossguard, a U-shaped decoration covered the first three or four inches of blade and a red decorative string wrapped thrice around where the blade met hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. The metal handguard had a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. The blade itself was straight and slim, though somewhat short, with a single edge along the bottom and a rounded top and ended in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

As he watched the blade transform in front of his eyes, Naruto felt knowledge fill his mind. Knowledge of his blade's new abilities and how to activate them. Knowledge of how to wield the weapon now resting in his hand. He also felt new energy filling him like he was drawing in chakra by the bucket load. As the knowledge settled in and the blades transformation ended he whispered a single word that best described the moment.

"Sugoi."

_**~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~**_

Mizuki was no coward. Granted, he was a deceitful, conniving, little snake of a man, but a coward he was not. Once he got over the shock of a weapon suddenly appearing out of thin air and transforming into an entirely new weapon right in front of his eyes, his trademark sneer came back. Whatever trick the brat was trying to pull it wouldn't be enough to save him.

Confidence restored, the traitorous Chūnin snarled at the blonde. "I don't know what demonic tricks that little toy of yours has fox brat, but I'm not going to get close enough to find out." proclaimed the traitor as he went through a set of hand signs, "**Katon: Enryū **(Fire Release: Stream of Flames)." bellowed the Chūnin as he breathed out a wide stream of flames at the injured instructor and the young blonde standing defensively in front of him.

Naruto didn't even flinch as he stood in front of his teacher, lifting his sword to meet the oncoming rush of flames. "**_Chikasumi no Tate, Benihime_**! (Crimson Mist Shield, Crimson Princess)." proclaimed the blonde quietly. A thick stream of bright crimson, mist-like energy suddenly bloomed outward from the tip of the blonde's new sword. The mists quickly gathered into a roughly hexagonal shaped barrier that met the rushing fire attack with an audible slam.

Mizuki stopped his attack after a minute and looked forward to seeing only the burnt remnants of both Iruka and Naruto. Granted he'd probably just destroyed the scroll, but he could still claim that Naruto had killed Iruka, and he'd been forced to kill the blonde in order to protect himself and try to reclaim the scroll. That would make him an instant hero of the Leaf; maybe even finally get him promoted to jounin and named as the next Hokage, wouldn't that be a laugh and the perfect way to mock that damn brat from beyond the grave. His delusions of grandeur suddenly fell to pieces as the last smoking remnants of his attack cleared, showing Naruto and Iruka free of any harm, the crimson shield not even cracked, and leaving only a bit of scorched grass and a good amount of smoke lingering in the air as the only proof that the attack had ever occurred. Mizuki stood stunned at how easily his attack had been deflected.

"I think I used too much chakra in the shield, Iruka-sensei." commented the blonde offhandedly, a smirk evident on his features, "It was way stronger than needed to block that puny attack. I guess I really need to work on my control." he added disappointedly before shrugging, "Anyway, now it's my turn to attack so you better be ready Mizuki-teme." he finished with a feral grin. Bringing his sword to the side he shouted out. "**_Nake, Benihime_**!(Sing, Crimson Princess)" while swinging his sword forward in a wide slash. Flowing from the tip as he swung, a long streamer of dark crimson energy gathered in front of him, forming an arch of red. The moment the swing ended three points on the arch sprung forward forming a trio of crimson spears that flew through the air directly at the traitorous Chūnin who jumped quickly in an attempt to dodge the oncoming attack.

Mizuki was barely able to leap over the first two spears, but the third caught him in the lower half of his leg. The spear-like energy blast ripped through the side of Mizuki's left leg, nearly cutting halfway through the limb. The traitorous instructor's balance was destroyed from the sudden loss of one of strength in one of his legs, and he fell as his leg collapsed beneath him. Before he had time to recover, Naruto was almost on top of him, the tip of his sword pointed directly at Mizuki's chest. "**_Shibari, Benihime_**!(Binding, Crimson Princess)." Suddenly a small stream of dark crimson energy sprang from the blade's tip and flew toward the Mizuki. As the band of crimson energy flew forward it expanded, forming a wide interlocking net of crimson energy. The energy net slammed into Mizuki's chest and pushed the traitorous Chūnin backward, slamming him hard into the side of a nearby tree before the net wrapped around the tree, binding the traitor to it. The impact from his skull hitting the tree also knocked Mizuki into unconsciousness.

Naruto slowly walked back toward Iruka who was now sitting, staring in wide-eyed surprise as he watched his student take out a full-grown Chūnin. As the young Chūnin instructor watched, Naruto picked up the jet-black sheath, which he'd dropped after unsheathing his sword, from the ground and slowly sheathed his new sword. As the blade's tip touched the opening of the sheath, a small glow of crimson energy seemed to come off the blade before it reverted back to its plain, black katana form. Staring at his new blade for a moment, Naruto could only shake his head and let out a low whistle as he sheathed the weapon. Looking over to Iruka he grinned at the older man before holding the sheathed weapon in front of him by the sheathe and proclaiming happily, "Three words Iruka sensei: Best…Sword….EVER!"

Iruka could only chuckle at his student's never-ending enthusiasm before he motioned for Naruto to come closer. When Naruto had come close enough and leaned down to face his teacher he said, "Close your eyes Naruto."

Doing as instructed the blonde closed his eyes. After a few moments he heard Iruka say, "Okay Naruto, you can open your eyes now."

Opening his eyes to look at his teacher, Naruto instantly noticed that his headband was gone. Placing a hand on his forehead Naruto felt the cool feeling of the steel part of the hitai-ate resting against his forehead. "Congratulations Naruto," Iruka stated happily, "you graduate. To celebrate I'll take you out for ramen, well after I get patched up in the hospital anyway" he finished with a laugh.

Naruto stood stock still for a few moments in shock before he jumped up and shouted in joy before tackling Iruka, much to the older chūnin's pain and discomfort.

_**~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~**_

_(Inside the Hokage's Office)_

The Third Hokage stood in front of his viewing glass, a small wistful smile etched on his aged features. After witnessing Naruto summon his Zanpakutō and defeat the traitor Mizuki in single combat he couldn't argue with Iruka's decision to promote the boy. The old Hokage couldn't deny the feeling of pride and warmth in his old heart as he watched his adopted grandson, but he also couldn't deny the feelings of worry and nervousness for the boy. With Naruto's bloodline awakening he couldn't keep at least part of the boy's heritage a secret any longer and with that knowledge would come a number of enemies both great and small. Sighing to himself, he quickly ordered his Anbu bodyguard to arrest Mizuki, get Iruka to the hospital, and bring Naruto to him. After all the other ninja in the room had left the Third looked out the window with a small smile on his face. "Kushina," he whispered happily as he stared out into the night sky, "your son is truly starting to grow into a fine young shinobi. I just hope he's ready to learn the truth, and the dangers that come with it. I can't help but wonder if he's inherited the other half of your bloodline as well?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

**Ability Identification**:

**Katon: Enryū **(Fire Release: Stream of Flames) – _C-rank, offensive Katon ninjutsu_. The wielder sends a large amount of chakra to his mouth and turns it into flames. Then by breathing outward the wielder can release the flames in a short, wide stream. Can be maintained longer by continuing to channel chakra into the mouth.

**_Chikasumi no Tate, Benihime_ **(Crimson Mist Shield, Crimson Princess) – _Ability of Benihime's Shikai state_. Creates a hexagonal shield of crimson energy in front of the wielder, emanating from the swords tip, whose size and strength depends on the user's will and chakra expenditure.

**_Nake, Benihime_ **(Sing, Crimson Princess) – _Ability of Benihime's Shikai state_. By slashing with Benihime the wielder can create a number of spear-like energy constructs that are then launched at the enemy with incredible speed and power. The exact size, shape, number and intensity of the spears are entirely dependent on the wielder's influence and chakra expenditure.

**_Shibari, Benihime_ **(Binding, Crimson Princess) – _One of Benihime's special abilities_. By condensing the energy that Benihime produces for its attacks, the wielder is able to create an extremely powerful energy net that emanates from its tip. This net can be controlled and directed by the wielder to bind or restrict an opponent's movements. Exact size of the net depends on the amount of energy used to create it.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

End Chapter 1

Hey hope everyone likes the new fic. Know it's a little short, but that felt like the best place to end it. I promise to make it up in Chapter 2.

Read and Review


	2. Tempering the Soul

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**Here's REVIEW RESPONSE:**

1**VFSNAKE**: Thanks, Benihime's always been one of my personal favorite Zanpakutō and she's really underused in the fanfics. As for the pairing, I haven't made any decisions yet.

2**fanofmany**: Yeah, don't worry I hate those jumpsuits with a passion, and sorry for the shortness.

3**Benjamin236**: Thanks for all the praise hope you like how it develops.

4**NoLifeKing666**: Well then here's some more, just for you.

5**VanillaIce1**: Right beans, here's chap 2.

6**narutoshamanking**: thanks, updating now.

7**godofall**: you seem to be repeating yourself in every story you review.

8**NeuanFang**: Thanks

9**aznblackhowling**: Here's your updated

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

_**~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Chapter 2: Tempering the Soul**

_(A short time later) _

Naruto was in the Hokage's office, sitting in front of the old man's desk, sword resting in his lap, and his face running a gambit of emotions. On the other side of the desk the Hokage sat in silence as well, his hands folded in front of his face and his mind abuzz with worries. The old man had hoped that this day wouldn't come, at least not so soon, not until the boy was older and more capable of defending himself and dealing with the truth, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

The boy had awakened his mother's bloodline and now there was nothing that could stop it. The old man briefly thought about attempting to seal the boy's newly awakened bloodline, but quickly banished those thoughts. First, he doubted there was even a way to effectively seal off the blonde's bloodline considering how heavily linked it was to both the sword now resting in the young man's lap and Naruto's own body and chakra network. Not to mention the fact that Naruto would probably see the act as a form of betrayal and, combined with everything else that had happened tonight, would likely abandon the village if he tried.

He also briefly thought of simply keeping his silence about Naruto's family, but again that idea was shot down shortly after it was formed. Sarutobi knew for a fact how dangerous the blonde's new bloodlines could be, and without the information Kushina provided in that scroll Naruto could seriously damage Konoha or himself by accident. Besides, Kushina had a number of friends who would be able to easily recognize her bloodline, and thus her connection to Naruto, and he doubted even his direct orders would silence them after keeping the blonde's heritage a secret for so long. No, the boy needed the information now and despite his wishes to keep the boy's heritage secret until he was old enough to properly handle everything, there was no way to keep his mother's identity a secret any longer.

The Hokage's train of thought was interrupted by the voice of the young blonde sitting in front of him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

Shortly after Iruka had given him his headband a group of Anbu had arrived on the scene. A number of them had quickly arrested Mizuki, one using the hilt of his sword to silence the ranting traitor who was trying to lie and pin the blame on Naruto after he was removed from the tree and returned to consciousness, while another, smaller group had performed some basic first aid on the injured Iruka before carrying the injured instructor to the hospital for full treatment. Before Naruto could follow the remaining two members of the Anbu squad had stopped him and said that the Hokage needed to see him right away.

Naruto had trusted the masked-nin's words, mostly because the Anbu had, except for a few noticeable exceptions, always been pretty kind to the blonde, and Naruto was glad the pair that was in charge of escorting him now included one of his favorites, Neko. The purple-haired kunoichi wearing the distinctive cat mask had always been a dear friend to the blonde, having looked after him a number of times when he was younger and the Hokage was too busy to keep an eye on him, but she seemed to be distracted tonight. Naruto also noticed that she seemed to be constantly glancing at the sword he was carrying, though he could be mistaken. It was really hard to tell with those masks they wore after all.

Now the blonde was sitting in front of the man he'd viewed as a grandfather for most of his life, and the man who had also been lying to him for most of his life as well. The young blonde's mind was a chaotic storm of emotions as he sat there staring at the old man who seemed to be lost in thought as well. As the blonde sat there his mind ran back to the countless times he'd come running into this very office as a child, crying to the elderly kage after someone had said or did something especially cruel to him. How he'd always asked the older man why nearly all the grown-ups in the village hated him, and how the old kage would never give him a straight answer. After a time the blonde had simply stopped asking, always assuming that the old kage didn't know, but now the truth was out and he wasn't happy about it. As his thoughts continued to swirl the blonde felt anger begin to boil in his chest. The old man had lied to him all his life, and now wasn't even bothering to apologize for it. Finally, anger and betrayal overriding his other emotions, the blonde decided to break the silence that seemed to eclipse the room.

"So Hokage-_jiji_" the blonde practically hissed out the formerly warm suffix causing the old Fire Shadow to flinch slightly, "were you ever going to tell me about my little _tenant_?"

The old man let out a heavy breath before turning his full attention to Naruto and beginning to speak, "Naruto," he said slowly, taking his time to ensure his voice was as calm and placating as it could be. "I know you're upset right now, but…" his speech was interrupted by the younger boy standing up and slamming one of his hands down on the table while the other held his new sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Upset? UPSET! You're damned right I'm upset! You've known all along why nearly everyone in this village hated me and you never bothered to tell me!" shouted the enraged blonde, practically leaping out of his chair to glare at the old man sitting behind the desk. "Didn't you think I had the right to know? Didn't you think I deserved a reason for all the shit I had to endure from this village?" snarled the blonde, tears forming in his eyes as betrayal began to overwhelm rage.

"Naruto please calm down." pleaded the elderly kage, holding up his hands to the younger man. "I didn't tell you because you weren't ready to learn the truth yet. I thought it would have been too dangerous." Sarutobi explained trying to placate the blonde.

"TOO DANGEROUS! What the hell would have been dangerous about me knowing why I was treated like shit by the majority of the bastards in this village?" snarled the blonde in response, neither calmed nor the least bit placated by the answer.

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood." Sarutobi answered. "That's the reason I made it a law forbidding anyone from mentioning your relationship with the fox under penalty of death."

"A _normal_ childhood?" growled the blonde sarcastically, acid practically dripping off his voice as he slammed a fist into the desk in front of him as he barked out a short sarcastic laugh. "HAA! That's rich! Tell me old man is it _normal_ for a kid to be constantly glared at and insulted for no reason? Is it _normal_, to have nearly every shop in town overcharge or outright deny selling to you? Is it _normal_ for parents to tell their children to avoid you for no reason? Does any of that sound like your idea of _NORMAL_?" finished the blonde with an audible snarl.

The Hokage visibly deflated at that little statement and a pained look entered his old eyes. "I know Naruto." stated the old man letting his head drop. "I know I've failed you in nearly every way possible, but please believe me when I say that everything I did, I did to try and help you." finished the old kage.

Naruto was more than a little shocked at the way the old man was acting. Normally the old man was as strong and durable as an oak, but now the man seemed to be on the verge of tears himself. Hell, the man's last sentence sounded more like he was begging than anything. Here was Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of the greatest shinobi in the Leaf Village's history nearly in tears over what had happened. It sort of made the blonde feel a bit guilty. He knew the old man was wrong for keeping everything a secret from him for so long, but a part of him also realized the old man was only doing what he thought was best, even if it all went disastrously wrong.

Taking a few long deep breaths the blonde sat back down. "I believe you Hokage-jiji," stated the blonde calmly, "but it's going to take me a while before I can forgive you for this and a lot longer before I can trust you like I did before." finished the blonde coldly, not meeting the older man's eye.

Sarutobi merely nodded his head. "I understand Naruto, and I'll do anything in my power to try and earn back your trust." stated the old man resolutely. Deciding that it was now or never the Hokage reached into a drawer and pulled out a scroll. "Naruto, I was instructed to give you this scroll when you awakened your bloodline."

"Bloodline?" questioned the blonde as he took the offered scroll.

Sarutobi nodded and indicated the sword that was still in Naruto's hand. "That sword you're carrying is a physical manifestation of your chakra, a part of the bloodline you've inherited." noticing the blonde was about to speak up again, the elder Sarutobi raised a hand and stated, "Please, just read the scroll before you ask me any more questions. If there's anything you want to know after you've finished reading, just ask me. I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

Naruto gave the man a brief look before nodding his head. The blonde set his sword down against the side of his chair before attempting to open the scroll. After struggling for a few moments the blonde noticed a seal near the exact center of the scroll where it was supposed to start unrolling from. The blonde briefly turned his attention to the Hokage while indicating the small dark red marking. "What's this seal for?" asked the blonde curiously

The old kage leaned forward and studied the seal before answering. "That's called a blood seal Naruto. It's a type of seal that can only be released when a bit of the proper blood is smeared across it."

"'Proper blood?'" questioned the blonde.

"Depending on the type of seal it could be the blood of a specific person, a specific family-line, a specific clan, or simply human or some kind of animal blood. Simply cut or bite your finger and then smear the blood across the seal. That should release it and allow you to access the scroll's contents."

Nodding his head again the blonde bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. It was pretty easy considering the blonde's pronounced canines, one of several of his physical characteristics he was now attributing to being the container for the fox. After swiping the blood that had formed on the already healed digit across the seal, the blonde watched as the blonde seemed to be absorbed into the seal before it dissolved into a small amount of fine red powder that fell to the floor while the scroll seemed to unlock and began to unfold itself in the blonde's hands.

Taking a deep breath as he unrolled more of the scroll, the blond began to read,

_To my little Maelstrom,_

_I guess the first thing I should do is introduce myself. To most of the Leaf Village I am known as Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Benishio _(Crimson Tide)_, but to you I'd like to be remembered by a different title, Kaa-san. That's right my Sochi, I'm your mother. I don't have a lot of time, I can feel my life slipping away as I write this, but there are things I have to tell you, things you need to know. I can hear the Kyūbi approaching, even as I feel my own life's blood slowly leak away from and I prepare for what will certainly be my death. _

_If you're reading this letter then that means you've either obtained the rank of Chūnin or have awakened our bloodline. I'm pretty sure it's going to be the later, let's just call it mother's intuition. Now if you're anything like me, then you're pretty pissed at the old monkey for keeping who I am a secret from you for so long, but please don't be. I asked Sarutobi to keep it a secret until either of those conditions were met. The reasons for that are a bit complicated but the truth of the matter is I made a lot of enemies throughout my life, some for my actions as kunoichi and others for simply being who I am. I know that a great deal of them wouldn't think twice about attacking my son to either get some petty vengeance against me in the afterlife or to see our bloodline wiped out or brought under their control. Either way, if anyone found out about your heritage before you were capable of defending yourself your life would be in a constant state of danger, something I could never allow to happen, especially without me there to protect you. The same fact goes for your father, so please don't try to find out anything about who he is from the old monkey. You'll get a scroll from him when you reach Chūnin rank if you haven't already. Just remember my little maelstrom, your father and I loved you more than anything, even before you were born. When your father found out he was going to be a dad, he was literally bouncing off the walls in joy. Now before I get distracted by my memories, you need to learn the truth about your heritage from my side of the family._

_As I said before my given name is Kushina Uzumaki, but that's not my real name, or at least it's not my birth name. My real name is Kushina Kurosaki Ichida, heiress to both the Kurosaki and Ichida clans of the Uzushiogakure no Sato _(Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides) _of the Uzu no Kuni _(Land of Whirlpools).

_While the Whirling Tides Village was one of the smallest of the hidden villages it was also one of the oldest and strongest. That was mostly due to the three bloodline clans that lived there: the Ishida, Kurosaki, and Kariya clans._

_All three clans were the oldest in the village, all being direct descendants of the village's legendary founder, who first gathered his children and their families together on the small island nation of Uzu to form what would later become Uzushiogakure. Despite their distant blood ties, the clans never truly got along, particularly the Kurosake and Ishida Clans. In the beginning it started out as nothing more than an intense rivalry between the two families, but as years passed they grew to hate one another. Civil war between the two clans, with the rest of Uzushio stuck in the middle, seemed almost inevitable, but the two heirs of the clans sought a way to build a peace and mend the hatred between the two clans. Their names were Yuzu Kurosake and Uryū Ishida, your grandmother and grandfather. It was through this shared desire for peace that the two met and fell in love. Seeing their union as a way to reunite the clans and bring about peace the two married in secret and produced an heir to both clans: me. Sadly, their hopes that my birth would lead to peace were shattered when the circumstance of my birth became known to the clans. Instead of forming a bond of family and love between them, my birth became a spark for hatred and betrayal. Accusations were thrown about one clan heir seducing the other in an attempt to steal the other clan's power, despite the pleas of both young heirs that it wasn't true. It all came to head when both clans soon ordered my death, claiming it was the only way to prevent the civil war from beginning. My parents refused and fled Uzu, coming to Konoha, where they hoped to live out the rest of their lives in relative peace. Sadly their desertion was the final straw; both clans blamed the loss of their heir on the other, pronouncing claims of kidnapping or murder. The love that my parents had hoped would prevent the war actually started it. The civil war raged for many years until both clans were nearly wiped out. Seeing an opportunity for conquest and the destruction of one of their oldest enemies, a combined shinobi force from Iwa, Kiri, and several other villages launched an attack on Whirlpool, destroying the majority of what remained and angering our former home's allies and starting what was known as the Third Great Shinobi War._

_While all this occurred my parents raised me in Konoha, keeping our identities a secret from all save the current Hokage, Sarutobi. The old monkey, who was old, but not as old at the time, took pity on our family and offered us sanctuary in the village. My parents accepted and took the name Uzumaki, in honor of our lost homeland. The rest, as they say, is history. I grew up and awakened both my family's bloodlines, much to the surprise of my parents. They guessed that since both of their clans shared a common ancestor and their bloodlines carried a common root they were able to safely recombine in my body. I became a strong kunoichi of the leaf, met and married your father, and lived a relatively happy life. I'm afraid your grandparents died near the end of the war, fighting to defend their new home with all their might. The happiest day of my life was the day I found out I was pregnant with you. I dreamed of raising you and teaching you after you awakened our bloodline. Sadly, like my parents, my dreams were not meant to come true. On the night of your birth the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked our village and you were chosen to be its container. Don't hate the Yondaime for picking you Naruto, he had no other choice if he was going to save our village, and I know forcing the fate of a Jinchūriki on you hurt him in unimaginable ways. _

_The Yondaime had faith in the village, hoping that they'd see you as a hero for helping him stop the fox, but I've always been a more pragmatic person and I doubt it'll turn out the way he wished it, but no matter what I want you to stay strong. You are the last full-blooded heir to both the Kurosaki and Ishida clans, two of the strongest and oldest clans to walk the world. Stay strong for me, for your ancestors, and, most importantly, for yourself, and remember that I will always love you and watch over you._

_Your loving kaa-san, Kushina Kurosaki Ishida_

_PS: Attached to the bottom of this scroll are four more seals. These are a special combination of blood and storage seals that your father designed, the man may have been a bit of a dope at times but he knew his seals. Just swipe some of your blood across one and it'll release the items stored inside. The one on the left is from your grandfather Uryū, and contains information on the Ishida clan's part of our bloodline and a few other items. The next is from you're your grandmother Yuzu, and it contains information the Kurosaki's aspect of our bloodline and some items from her as well. The next one is from me and contains a few mementos and a gift for you. Lastly, the rightmost seal contains a gift from your father. _

Tears were leaking from the Naruto's eyes as he finished the letter. His family really did care about him. That was always the hardest part growing up alone, never knowing whether or not he was a mistake or if his parents had died or simply abandoned him. This little letter did so much, answered so many painful questions. It told him he would have been loved, he would have had a pair of parents that cared for him and raised him. "She really did love me." he whispered softly.

Sarutobi nodded his head slowly, his eyes half-closed in remembrance of dear friends now lost. "Your mother loved you more than life itself. I remember the day she found out she was going to be a mother, she was jumping around my office squealing like a schoolgirl." the old Fire Shadow chuckled softly at the memory.

"What about my dad?" asked the blonde. Before Sarutobi could speak again, he continued, "I know you can't tell me who he is until I make Chūnin, but can you at least tell me what happened to him, and what he and my mom were like?" he asked desperately, hungry for some new knowledge of the parent's he'd just discovered he had.

Sarutobi slowly looked at the boy before nodding his head. "Your father died bravely, fighting to protect our village from the Kyūbi. He was a truly great man that I was glad to call a friend; honest, loyal, strong, and always willing to work for what he desired. All traits I know you inherited from him." stated the old man warmly, getting a small, happy grin from the young blonde, "However, I think you get most of your personality from your mother. She was head-strong, stubborn as a mule when she'd made up her mind about something, never willing to give up, and had a love of ramen that rivaled your own; not to mention the fact that she was quite the mischievous prankster during her youth. She was probably just as loyal as your father, maybe even more so, but people had to earn her loyalty, but once earned she'd rather die than betray a person who trusted her." he finished fondly, recalling the vivacious young girl who'd stolen his successor's heart.

"What about the Yondaime?" asked the blonde curiously, getting a raised eyebrow from Sarutobi. "From the letter it sounded like my mom knew him." he explained.

"That she did, you mother was actually a childhood friend of the Yondaime's. They attended the academy together and became rather close after graduating." answered the Hokage honestly; it was true enough though not the entire story.

The two sat for nearly an hour, the Hokage telling him stories about his mother, and occasionally bits about his father without letting out who he was. As the night dragged on Naruto let out a large yawn. Looking at the clock the Sandaime noticed how late it had gotten. "Well I think it's about time for you to head home. Before you leave I have another gift for you." reaching down the old kage pulled out a small set of keys and a map. "These are the keys and a map to your mother's family house. It's not extremely large, but I think you'll like it. I've had people keep it clean and in good repair since your mother died, and it's still furnished."

"Thanks old man." stated Naruto warmly, he hadn't completely forgiven the old kage yet, but he appreciated the gesture all the same. "I just wish I had more time before team assignment so I could study the scrolls and stuff mom left me explaining about my new abilities." he added as an afterthought as he stood and stretched, working out the kinks from sitting in a chair for over an hour.

An idea suddenly hit the elder Sarutobi, "Well Naruto you may just get that wish." he stated with a slight smirk. When the blonde raised an eyebrow in question the old Hokage continued, "Given Iruka's injuries we'll have to delay team placement for a bit. There's also the fact that, with your graduation, we'll have to rearrange the teams we'd already decided on. Then there's the matter of Mizuki's betrayal. Given the animosity he showed you I wouldn't be surprised if he had some hand in you failing the exam. Given the circumstances we'll have to launch a full investigation into his time as a teacher at the academy, which could take a while to complete. All that combined with the work and preparations associated with the upcoming Chūnin Exams in Suna means we'll have to delay team placements for quite a while."

"How long old man?" asked a slightly excited blonde. He knew that this was just another way for the old man to try and make things up to him, and if he kept it up, he'd earn the blonde's forgiveness pretty soon.

"About three months would be my best guess." answered the old kage. "I'll be sure to send a message when the exact date is set."

The blonde's face split into a wide smile, "Thanks Ojiji, I really appreciate this." he said warmly.

"It's the least I can do Naruto." responded the Sandaime with a warm grin. As the blonde turned to leave he spoke up again. "Oh there's one more thing. Given the fact that you've awakened your mother's kekkai genkai, I'll have to make an announcement to the council. When that happens I'll need you to be in attendance for a few other announcements. It'll probably happen in the next week or so. I'll send someone to get you when the time comes."

The blonde nodded his head and left the office, nose buried in the map that would lead him to his new home.

As the blonde left the Hokage let out a tired sigh. _'At least I'm halfway done. Now I have to deal with the truly dangerous part.'_ thought the elderly Hokage as he pressed a button on his intercom and stated, "Please send in Neko now."

A few moments later the purple-haired kunoichi entered the office. "You sent for me Hokage-sama?" asked the Anbu in a calm voice.

"Yes I did, but please remove your mask Yūgao, the information and task I have for you is a personal one." stated the old Hokage seriously.

Nodding her head, the young woman removed her mask to reveal a young woman with a beautiful face with sharp features and narrow, green eyes. "What is this about Hokage-sama?"

Taking in a deep breath and preparing for what was to come, the elderly Sarutobi spoke again, "Kushina's son is alive." he stated calmly.

This brought an immediate reaction to the young kunoichi. Her eyes widened in shock before quickly narrowing in anger. "You lied to us?" growled out the woman. "You told us he died in the Kyūbi attack. WHY?" finished the woman in a snarl.

The Sandaime answered slowly, "To keep the boy safe. You know how many people wanted Kushina's head, or her bloodline for that matter." he stated calmly hoping to keep the woman's temper in check and not add any fuel to the fire.

"We could have protected him. Hayate and I would have adopted him in a heartbeat and protected him from anyone stupid enough to try anything. It was the least we could have done for our sensei's son." growled out the woman as glared at the old kage.

"I know Yūgao, but could the two of you have watched him every moment of every day? You know how ruthless the types of enemies Kushina made, both inside and outside the village, could be." answered the Hokage his voice never losing its calm tone.

"We still had the right to know." returned the woman, though her voice had lost some of its heat before the Hokage's logic. "Who is he?" she asked quietly, before a look of realization struck her. "It's Naruto isn't it? He's Sensei's son."

"Yes." answered Sarutobi before raising an eyebrow and asking, "How did you know?"

"The sword he was carrying. It looked just like Kushina's, and it gave off the same unusual aura." answered the woman before sighing and slumping into the chair Naruto had just vacated. "To be honest Hokage-sama, I always suspected the boy was actually Kushina's. He acted so much like her, and I didn't really buy the bit about you giving him that name to honor her and her son's memory." stated the now exhausted Anbu.

"You always were an incredibly smart girl Yūgao, and I know that Kushina would be proud of what you've accomplished." stated the old kage fondly with a slight nod of his head. "Now I've got a new mission for you, but bear in mind it'll require you to leave Anbu for some time and go back to being a regular Jounin."

"What's the mission Hokage-sama?" asked a now curious Yūgao.

"I'd like you to volunteer to act as Naruto's team sensei." stated a grinning Hokage. "Either you or Gekkō would be the best choice since you know more about Kushina's bloodline than any other active Jounin, and since Hayate's only a Tokubetsu Jounin, you're the one best qualified for the job. If you do choose to accept, I'm quite certain I can make it happen unless one of the other jounin has some spectacular trick up their sleeves."

A large smile split Yūgao's face as she stood back up and saluted. "I would be honored to accept this mission Hokage-sama." stated the smiling kunoichi.

"Excellent, now here are the files for the rest of the graduating class, you'll need to select your other two genin carefully and have a good argument for them since I can't show any favorites in the final decision. I hope you'll be able to create a good team with our young Naruto. There will be another jounin meeting in a few weeks to finalize the new formations." instructed the old kage as he handed her a small stack of files

_**~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

**End Chapter Two**

**I know my poll isn't over yet to decide team senseis but I wanted either Yūgao or Hayate for this story, and since Yūgao's far in front right now I decided to give it to her.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Stringing the Bow

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

1**bleacher**: Thanks, and I know, but I can't see why. Benihime is one of the most amazing and versatile Zanpakutō out there, a perfect fit for our blonde hero. Maybe it's because they haven't released the _Bankai_ for it yet, but that's half the fun, designing your own second state.

2**VanillaIce1**: Thanks for all the praise. I know most people only focus on the Namikaze bloodline, but there's so little information about Kushina, even with the most recent chapters of Naruto, that it gives us authors some real fertile ground to work with. As for combining the two abilities, I just noticed how none of the Naruto/Bleach crossovers ever give him Quincy abilities, so I decided to create a story with both. I think it's a fairly good combination, Soul Reaper powers and abilities focus mostly on close to mid-range and Quincy powers focus on mid to long range; it balances out pretty well with only some slight overlay.

3**NoLifeKing666**: Thanks for the support and the ideas. I've mostly picked out all of Naruto's Zanpakutō; there will be nine in total, and I won't confirm or deny if any of those are included. I've already got an idea on how to include the Arrancar and I like the idea for including Bleach girls.

4**VFSNAKE**: Thanks for the support, and I've already got an idea on what his new attire will be.

5**Yamamoto**: Thanks, I do my best to satisfy.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 3: Stringing the Bow**

_(Late at night; Eastern Residential District, Konoha)_

Naruto had arrived at the Uzumaki household.

Standing outside, the young blonde couldn't help but stare. The building wasn't that impressive, a bit big yeah, but nothing extraordinary. It was a large two-story manor building, designed in a traditional style with a slightly-slanted tile roof, and large front and back yards fenced in by a wood panel fence. It looked like it was probably built for a large or extended family to live in together. It was no mansion but from looks alone it could probably house over a dozen people comfortably. It was located in a small neighborhood in the eastern side of the village, within walking distance of the Hokage's tower and the village's main square. All in all, it seemed to be nothing more than a standard family or clan home. However, it wasn't the house itself that had caused the blonde to stop and stare, but what it represented. This was the house he would have been raised in, the place he would have called home. Finding out he'd had a family that loved him in a letter was one thing, but seeing something that actually proved and represented it was something else entirely.

Taking a few deep breathes to ease his racing heart, the blonde walked toward the fence's gate. Looking at the small map the Hokage had given him, and the small note on the back that indicated the house's defenses, the blonde began to search for the small seal that was supposed to be on the gate. From what the note had said all he needed to do was place a small bit of his blood on the seal when he first entered and the house's seal matrix would allow him entry. He'd have to apply more blood to the matrix's main identification seal if he didn't want to have to prick his finger every time he wanted to enter the grounds, but that would come after he'd actually entered the house.

After a few moments of searching Naruto finally found the seal he needed. It was slightly hidden under the doorbell at the main gate, hidden out of normal sight, but easy enough to find if someone, particularly someone with shinobi training, looking for it knew it was there. Biting his thumb again the blonde swiped a small amount of blood across the seal. A moment later the entire gate glowed with a dull white light signifying the security seals had deactivated. Taking in another deep breath the blonde slowly pushed open the wooden doors of the gate before slowly walking up the path across the lawn to the front door. Removing the key the Hokage had given him the blonde slowly unlocked the door and stepped inside to start exploring his new home.

The first story of the house had most of the amenities; a kitchen, a dining room, a pair of bathrooms, couple sitting rooms, a large bath, and even a small library while the second floor had over a dozen bedrooms and a couple more bathrooms. It was the main sitting room, however, that caught the young blonde's attention, or rather what was inside it. Sitting across the mantle on the side of the room was a large set of pictures. Naruto slowly approached the largest one in the center. Resting in the frame was a picture of three people standing in front of this very house. On the right stood a man dressed in a form-fitting white tunic and a set of white pants, both marked with blue stripes running throughout them forming cross designs and blue along the fringes. Across the man's shoulders was a short white mantle also bearing the blue cross designs. On his right wrist was a silver cross-shaped pendent linked to a silver chain of some kind. He was a lean man, about average in height, with deep, raven black hair and piercing, cerulean blue eyes covered by a pair of box-rimmed glasses. Everything about the man, from his strong posture to the very aura that seemed to surround him, spoke of a sense of authority and discipline.

On the opposite side stood a young woman with light brown hair that hung in front of her soft, dark brown eyes. She was slightly shorter than average and dressed in a loose, black set of hakama shirt and pants with the jet black sheathed form of a katana resting easily in her solid white obi. While the man's appearance spoke of strict discipline, the woman seemed to generate an aura of kindness and warmth.

Standing in-between the two was a tall girl of about 15 years with bright red hair and the same dark brown eyes of the older woman. She was dressed in what Naruto could only describe as a combination of the two adult's clothing. She wore black hakama pants with a pair of blue stripes going down both legs and meeting a broader blue line that circled the knee to form a pair of cross-like symbols on each leg. She also wore a loose black jacket with long flowing sleeves and the same blue lines forming a cross pattern at her elbows. Underneath the jacket was a form-fitting white tunic shirt that had a large eight-sided cross design across the chest in the same blue-lines. Atop the girl's head was a small bucket-hat colored in alternating strands of black and blue. Lastly, resting against her hip in a deep blue obi was the sheathed form of a jet-black katana, and on her right wrist was a cross similar to the older man's. It was the girl's face however that caught his eye, a face very similar to his own.

Tears again began to leak from the blonde's eyes as he realized who these three were. "Ojīsan, Obāsan, Okāsan." he whispered quietly as he traced his fingers across the figures in the picture. Slowly, the blonde looked at the other photos lining the mantle, keeping the center one still firmly locked in his grasp. There was a picture of his grandmother and grandfather both looking slightly younger as they stood in front of the house, his grandmother's holding the wrapped bundle of his infant mother. As the pictures moved down the mantle, time seemed to progress with them. The next one had his mother as a toddler, then a few of her as an academy student. After the spot where the center one was, probably taken at her graduation day, the pictures of his mother seemed to progress further. The last one resting on the edge of the mantle showed Kushina sitting in a chair holding her slightly swollen belly with her parents standing next to her smiling proudly. It must have been taken just months or weeks prior to their deaths in the war, since Naruto knew the war ended only a few months before the Kyuubi attack that also signified his birth. Naruto was curious as to why there were no pictures of his dad with his mom, but he guessed it was part of the whole secrecy thing. _'Wouldn't help much to keep it a secret if there were pictures of them together.' _thought the blonde.

Naruto knew he needed to get some sleep, but he seriously doubted his ability to fall asleep at the moment. Instead, still carrying the picture of his family in his hands, the blonde decided to head for the dining room to study the contents of the seals his mother had mentioned in her letter. Before he left the room the blonde found the main security seal exactly where the note had said it would be, hidden behind a wall hanging just behind where the center picture had been, and swiped a small amount of blood across it, locking him into the security seals.

Finding his way to the dining room and seating himself at the head of the large table that filled the room, the blonde gently put the photo of his family down, before reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out his mother's letter. Looking at the four blood/storage seals resting on the bottom, Naruto slowly considered which one he should open first. Taking a look at the picture now resting by his left elbow, the blonde decided to start with his grandmother's scroll. Biting his finger the blonde swiped a little bit of blood across the appropriate seal and, in a puff of thick smoke, several scrolls appeared in front of him. Resting on the bottom was a large scroll with the kanji for '_Butterfly'_ stamped across the center. Next to it rested a small pile of normal-looking scrolls all with different labels, and resting atop the small pile of scrolls was another letter. Deciding that it would be best to read the letter before his curiosity got the better of him; the blonde picked up the small hand-written scroll and began to read. The handwriting in the scroll was soft and slightly messy, but still easily readable.

_To my little Mago _(Grandchild)_,_

_My name is Yuzu Kurosake, former Second Seat of the 4__th__ Division of the Seireitei, _(Court of Pure Souls), _jounin of Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure, and your grandmother._ _If you're reading this then I guess I'm no longer among the living. I'm afraid that's how it goes sometimes._

_Your mother had your Ojīsan and I write these after she found out she was pregnant so we could explain the abilities our families possessed even if we were no longer among the living when you awakened your bloodline. I thought she was being a bit overly worrisome; she gets that from your grandfather, but your mother has always had very good instincts, something that was quite common among the women of our clan. So I'm just going to go along with it, and I guess you reading this letter now just proves her right again. If I never got the chance to tell you in person, then I want you to know that both your grandfather and I thought the world of you even before you were born. Finding out he was going to be a grandfather was one of the few times I actually got to see a smile cross the lips of that emo-of-a-man I call my husband. He always was a bit of detached, but that's one of the reasons I love him._

_Anyway, before I get a bit too distracted by my memories, I think I should start explaining our family's bloodline. The Kurosake clan's bloodline, the Zanpakutō_ (Soul Cutting Sword)_ bloodline, has earned us several names as time has rolled by. Soul Reapers, Death Swordsmen, and even Shinigami Shadows have all been names and titles others have used to describe our clan's abilities. My personal favorite was always Soul Reaper, it just sounds so cool. Our family's kekkai genkai has three main abilities. The first is that our chakra reservoirs are at least triple the normal size for most ninja, giving us immense levels of chakra reserves and endurance. The second ability is longevity; the members of our clan could live much longer than normal people. That combined with the fact that both the Ichida and Kariya clans shared this ability led to our village being called the 'Village of Longevity' by some. The third aspect of our bloodline is the one that our clan is best known for; our ability to manifest our Zanpakutō, the soul-cutting swords that we wield in battle. In a moment of crisis, our chakra naturally reinforces itself and solidifies into a solid form, a sword, our Zanpakutō. _

_When it comes to our Zanpakutō there are several things you need to know. First, each blade has a spirit, a soul. You should also know that each sword can have multiple souls; the most ever recorded being nine. By speaking a special command and calling out the sword's name we cause a release that alters the blade and gives it amazing abilities. There are two levels to this release. The first is called Shikai, the initial release of the Zanpakutō's power. This form is activated as soon as the spirit within the blade acknowledges the wielder by granting him or her their name and they are strong enough to hear the name in return. The second level is known as Bankai, or the final release. Unlike Shikai, to release Bankai requires a great deal of effort and training, a ninja usually has to reach Chuunin or even Jounin level before they're capable of unleashing the second state for even one of their Zanpakutō. The powers and abilities of the Zanpakutō's Shikai and Bankai are related to the sword's soul. In the history of the Kurosake clan there have been hundreds of different Zanpakutō souls recorded, some repeating through generations at random, some being passed down family lines, and others being born only to a single individual. _

_When neither of these levels are released, the sword is in what is called the sealed state. In this form the blade has a couple of unique abilities as well. First, you can alter the swords shape and size between that of a tantō, a wakizashi, a katana, or a nodachi by channeling chakra through the blade and mentally picturing the desired state. It is also stronger and sturdier than any normal blade and can even be used to channel your chakra. Second, the sword regenerates over time; even if it is shattered into a thousand pieces the sword will eventually regenerate and return to normal given enough time. Third, since our Zanpakutō are parts of our soul we can wield them on a nearly instinctive level, making our clan natural swordsmen. This is just as true with our Shikai or Bankai states allowing us to wield their powers naturally as soon as we obtain them. However, it still requires massive amounts of training to fully master our blades, both in their sealed and released states. The Kurosake clan even developed our own style of kenjutsu specifically designed for wielding our Zanpakutō, but I'll explain that later. Finally, if anyone other than the sword's owner tries to wield our Zanpakutō they'll be in for a rather nasty shock. Trust me, you'll want to see it when it happens if you've inherited anything from me._

_Our bloodline isn't the only thing I'm making sure you inherit from me. In the small stack of scrolls that are stored with this letter is our clan's fighting techniques called Zankensoki. Zankensoki is divided into four key aspects, each represented by part of the name._

_**Zan **__represents our clan's sword fighting techniques. It is referring to our family's kenjutsu style named Zanjutsu _(Cutting Techniques)_. It is a style that is entirely focused on mastering the use of our Zanpakutō. It is a fearsome style that takes advantage of both our clan's increased endurance and our sword's natural abilities. There are several techniques and substyles that focus on using the sword's ability to change size and shape while in combat. It also gives basic instructions on how to integrate the different Shikai and Bankai abilities into normal combat. In actual combat it combines our natural endurance with extreme speed and strength to create a truly dangerous combat style._

_**Ken **__refers to hand-to-hand combat or taijutsu. While not as often used by members of our clan who've awakened their kekkai genkai and gained their Zanpakutō, our clan still instills a healthy study of taijutsu to make sure that we can fight even without our swords. Our clan's style is called Hakuda _(White Strikes), _and it is a combination of several different taijutsu styles. It includes grapples, punches, kicks, elbow and knees strikes, dodges, blocks, and dozens of other offensive and defensive techniques. Hakuda is designed to be adaptable, enabling a wielder to be able to alter his style and confront any type of combat situation they find themselves in._

_**So **__refers to movement techniques. Our clan developed a special school of techniques we call Hohō _(Step Method)_ that allows us to focus our chakra into our legs and feet in order to solidify the air beneath us and allow us to gain traction on thin air and stop ourselves from falling. The key technique to Hohō is called __**Shunpo**_(Flash Step) _which rapidly accelerates the body's movement allowing us to travel faster than the eye can follow, similar to the __**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ (Body Flicker Technique) _most ninja use. Unlike the Shunshin, __**Shunpo**__ was designed for combat use, allowing us to close distances at incredible speeds._

_Lastly, __**Ki **__refers to ninjutsu and our clan's special techniques known as Kidō _(Spirit or Demon Way)_. Before I explain Kidō to you, I should let you know that most of our clan had a powerful lightning affinity. _**(AN: I based this off the fact that most of the **_**Kidō**_**techniques I've seen that actually involve elements use lightning.)**_ One of the scrolls I left you holds a number of lightning style ninjutsu, along with some instructions on how to train your lightning element. Now Kidō is a special type of technique our clan developed. Since we constantly wield our swords in battle, forming handsigns to create jutsu is incredibly difficult. So through years of training, research, and trial-and-error our clan developed a number of special jutsu that, instead of relying on handsigns, use incantations to channel and shape chakra. These incantations usually take as long as forming handseals, though the higher level spells can take a bit more time than usual, but leave our hands free enough to wield our blade. With training one is even able to use them without the incantations, but this severely limits their power, usually cutting it in half at least. We also have several other techniques to masks our incantations to prevent opponents from being able to predict them if they've heard them before. Kidō are ranked by level from 1 to 99 with 1 being the simplest and 99 being the most dangerous. _

_Kidō can be divided into three main subtypes: Bakudō_ (Way of Binding)_,_ _Hadō_ (Way of Destruction)_, and Idō_ (Way of Healing)_. Bakudō spells are the broadest category of Kidō techniques. They deal with communication, binding, sealing, and tracking, along with any other type of spell that isn't classified under Hadō or Idō. Hadō spells are attack spells, spells designed to deal damage to objects or harm our foes. They mostly either attack using lightning, due to our clan's affinity, our using chakra directly, though there are a few that use the other elements as well. The last type of Kidō is Idō which are healing spells. Unlike Bakudō and Hadō, Idō is not separated into levels or different spells. They simply channel chakra to heal damage or restore drained chakra reserves of others or heal yourself. _

_Now there's one other scroll I put in the seal, it's the large one with the Butterfly kanji on it. That's the summoning contract for the Butterfly clan. It's been in the Kurosake clan for generations, and as the last heir I was its primary holder. When I decided to leave Uzu the Butterfly clan decided to come with me. Their clan, along with the Ichida's summons, disliked the needless warfare our clans were preparing for as well as their orders to kill a helpless infant and asked to be taken with us. Your mother signed both scrolls when she was younger and I'm sure you will as well. Now the Butterfly Clan may not be extremely powerful in a direct fight, but they have a lot of unique and amazing abilities, but I'll let them tell you themselves. _

_Stay strong my little one, and always stay true to yourself._

_Love,_

_Your always loving Obāsan, Yuzu Kurosake._

Naruto smiled a little as he finished his grandmother's letter. She seemed like such a sweet person, and he was glad that both her and his grandfather had been so excited to be grandparents. He couldn't help but feel extremely excited as he finished the letter. The techniques and abilities his Obaasan had described had sounded so cool and he couldn't wait to get started learning them. Putting aside the notion to start practicing right away, he gently lifted the small pile of scrolls and set them off to the side further down the table.

_'I'd better open all the seals and find out everything that I'll need to learn before I get caught up in training.'_ thought the blonde as he finished moving the scrolls.

Looking back at his mother's letter the young blonde bit his finger again and swiped another of the seals, this one belonging to his grandfather. There was another puff of smoke and more scrolls now covered the desk. Like his grandmother's seal there was a large scroll, only this one was marked with the kanji for _'Sparrow' _stamped on it and several scrolls lying next to it. The only difference was that there were several items lying with the second set of scrolls, some wrapped around them and other drapped over them. Naruto noticed a set of small silver capsules about the size of his finger with a four-pointed star engraved on them, long silver tubes about the length of his forearm and half as wide with a small handle at the end, a long-white glove marked with the same blue cross that decorated most of his grandfather's and mother's clothing, and a silver bangle marked with a cross in the center of a sunburst with a small cross attached to it by a short chai. Deciding to read his grandfather's letter before touching anything the blonde sought out the appropriate piece of parchment. Finding it the blonde discovered it was wrapped in a small silver chain complete with a silver cross at the end. _'Just like the ones Mom and Gramps were wearing in the picture.'_ thought the blonde softly.

Taking a slow deep breath the blonde unwound the bracelet from the small scroll. As the bangle came fully unwound Naruto noticed a strange glint on the silver metal, before in a sudden flash the small bracelet had suddenly wrapped itself around his wrist, the small cross dangling below and glowing in a gentle silver light for a moment. After a moment of futile struggling to remove the chain, the blonde decided to read the letter and hope it held the answer to what had just happened. The writing inside was crisp and done with a practiced hand, reinforcing the blonde's view of his grandfather as a strict person.

_To my young Mago,_

_First off, if the chain that was wrapped around this letter has now linked itself to your wrist, please don't panic. That is merely an indicator that you've activated the Ichida clan's bloodline, the Kuinshī_ (Monk of Destruction)_. Don't worry if you can't take it off, just apply a bit of charka to the small latch on the back of the chain and it'll come right off. It's designed to be physically impossible to remove without breaking to prevent it from being lost either during combat or while moving at high speeds._

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief before he returned to reading his grandfather's letter.

_Now that that's settled I suppose I should introduce myself. As you are probably well aware of, I'm your grandfather Uryū Ishida. Former Stern Ritter _(Star Knight) _P 'the Prodigy' of the Vandenraihi _(Invincible Empire), _and jounin of both Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure._

_Your mother had your grandmother and I write these letters just in case neither we nor her were still alive when you came of age. When I questioned her on why, she merely stated that she had a bad feeling. While not a superstitious man myself, I have always and will always be a pragmatist and, considering the dangers of the time we currently find ourselves living in, I see no real harm in being prepared for the worst case scenario. In case I don't live to tell you this myself, know that whatever you do, whoever you become, and however you do it, your grandmother and I will always be proud of you. I remember the day your mother told us she was pregnant. After calming myself down from my desire to kill your father, (Who I shall mention deserved it since he impregnated my daughter out of wedlock! Even if they were already engaged and married days after finding out it was the principle of the thing.) I watched as your grandmother hopped and skipped around the living room of our home squealing and dancing with your mother. I also remember the look of sheer depression that appeared on her face when I mentioned we must be getting old since we're becoming grandparents. *Sigh* Yuzu-chan has always been an overly emotional one, but it was one of the things that made me fall for her in the first place._

_Anyway, now that I've had my sentimental moment, I suppose I should tell you about the Ishida clan's kekkai genkai you've inherited. As I mentioned earlier it is called the_ _Kuinshī and has earned us a unique nickname, the Quincy, a slight alteration to our bloodline's name. As to the gifts our bloodline bestows on us, there are three major abilities. First, our clan members have a unique ability to draw in ambient chakra from our surroundings. As you know all things release chakra on some levels, from the rocks and water, to the trees, insects, and animals; all things release chakra on some level. This ability allows our clan to draw in that ambient chakra and convert it to our own uses, allowing us to refill our reserves much quicker than most. Second is our clan's longevity, we can live much longer than normal humans. This ability, combined with the fact that the other two main clans of our home village also possessed similar abilities, earned Uzushio the nickname 'The Village of Longevity.' Finally, due to our ability to absorb ambient chakra, our clan's own chakra is naturally more flexible than others. While this may not seem like much compared to some other bloodlines, the Ichida clan used it, along with our own naturally creative and innovative nature, to make special tools that grant us a number of special abilities when we focus our chakra through them. The best example is our signature weapon. Before you read any further, it's best for you to see it for yourself. Focus some chakra into the little cross attached to the chain on your wrist and keep it flowing._

Deciding to do as his grandfather's letter dictated, Naruto focused a bit of his chakra into the small cross resting against his wrist. The effect was immediate. The cross suddenly shot forward to hover over the palm of his hand and began to emit a large amount of bright, blue-white light. The light stretched outward from his extended hand forming a long shaft of blue-white light about as thick as his forearm. The length of the shaft gently curved backward forming a slight crescent shape before a thin strand of light connected the two points, forming a giant, simplified longbow made of pure chakra. Naruto stared at the bow for a moment before cutting off the chakra flow to the cross, and the bow instantly winked out. The blonde couldn't help but notice that he hardly felt any form drain from forming the chakra bow. Channeling the chakra back to the cross, the bow quickly reformed. Naruto curiously pulled back on the bow's _'string_.' As the string reached its zenith Naruto felt a slight…pulling was the best word he could use to describe it, on his chakra. Allowing the chakra to flow through the pull the blonde watched in amazement as a large, roughly arrow-shaped mass of chakra burst forward from his knuckles where he gripped the string. The end where the arrow met his fingers was a small fire of sparking chakra and the tip was a broad point. Deciding to test his new weapon Naruto took aim at a tree visible though a nearby open window, more specifically a large knothole near the tree's center. The blonde was glad he'd opened most of the windows in the house to let some fresh air circulate through the slightly stuffy building, before slowly releasing his hold on the arched string. In a blur of motion and a flash of light the arrow sped forward, out the window, and bit deep into the side of tree in the center of the knothole, right where the blonde had aimed. A moment after it hit the blonde saw the arrow disperse into several motes of light, leaving behind only a deep scar and a slight burnmark in the wood as the only sigh it had ever existed.

Grinning madly to himself, the blonde released the chakra forming the bow and returned to his grandfather's letter.

_Hopefully, you just witnessed the birth of your Quincy Bow, the first stage of your Seishin Heiki _(Spirit Weapon), _the masterpiece of the Ishida tool crafting. Each weapon uses one of our crosses as a focus to shape our chakra into a weapon. Like your grandmother's sword it goes through three stages:_

_The first is simply called_ _Reikyū_ (Spirit Bow)_, this is the form you've just awakened, however it is far from complete. The bow is the first weapon an Ishida learns to wield, believed to be our clan's founder's favored weapon, but as we learn to master our abilities we shape and alter it to suit us as individuals, turning each bow into an individual weapon. In order to complete it you must go through a special training process using the Sanrei Glove, the large white glove lying on top of one of the scrolls. The scroll itself explains how to make more and how to go through the test itself in more detail. While most wait until they have been Genin for a prolonged period of time, usually going through it shortly before attempting to become Chūnin, if you've inherited your mother and grandmother's stamina, then I'd say you could do it after about a month of training with your natural abilities. The glove acts as a dampener for your ability to absorb chakra from your surroundings, making it a lot harder to form your bow. After you manage to form a bow with the glove on, you'll go through a week of constant endurance training constantly drawing and firing the bow while maintaining it under the glove's effects. Even without the glove this feat is taxing on both the physical body and one's chakra, but once completed your ability to draw in chakra from your surroundings will have reached a new level, greatly enhancing your abilities in using your bloodline, allowing your bow to take on a solid form, the true first state of our bloodline. However, once this training is finished the glove should never be removed unless under dire conditions or after mastering the second stage. Doing so forces our bloodline to go beyond its limits, and forcing us into what is known as the Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru (Destruction Sage, Final Form). The power this form grants is phenomenal but once it has run its course it will force your bloodline abilities into hibernation for a prolonged period, and possibly end your life if your body is damaged badly enough._

_Forging the bow itself takes little to no chakra thanks to the effects of our first bloodline combined with the special design of the cross. The cross is naturally designed to focus our bloodline's ability to that point, so the chakra cost directly from us is negligible. Granted forming Hairihhi Bufairu (Sacred Destruction Arrows) can take a toll if fired rapidly, but if you're anything like your mother and inherited your grandmother's reserves, it shouldn't be a problem for you. Since the bow and arrows are forged from our own chakra, wielding and firing them is like second nature to us, allowing near perfect accuracy with them from the very beginning. There's also a scroll among the pile I left you that details our clan's own archery style. _

_The second stage of your Spirit Weapon is called the Seiheiki _(Holy Weapon). _While the first stage focuses on improving your ability to harness and absorb chakra from your surroundings, the second stage focuses on learning to control and shape the chakra as it is absorbed. Through the training to unlock this stage, our clan learns to shape our chakra into a new weapon beyond the bow, a weapon perfectly suited for the individual, the Seiheiki. Like solidifying the bow, the process of forging your Seiheiki is a long and tiring one, one best left until you have obtained a degree of experience and mastery of your original bow. I beg you not to rush into it, particularly if you take after your mother's hot-headed nature. Each Seiheiki is unique, with its own personal abilities and powers, though most tend to focus on ranged weapons. I myself was a bow wielder, further enhancing my own abilities through refining my bow in is second stage, while your mother manifested chains that could bind chakra as easily as flesh. _

_The final stage is called the __Kuinshī: Forushutendihhi_ (Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form). _The only way I can properly describe it is as a complete and controlled form of the Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru, a technique that boosts the strength and control of our bloodline to its very epitome. With it the powers and abilities of our Seiheiki are further enhanced, granting them even greater power and control over the surrounding chakra. In this form our clan is even able to counter weaker jutsu aimed at us by simply absorbing the incoming chakra, breaking the technique and using it to strengthen ourselves or break down physical objects and absorb them into our bodies as chakra._

_Now the Quincy Cross, the small chain and charm currently attached to your wrist, is not the only item our clan has created over the years. I'm going to explain of few of the most useful ones in this letter and I've put a few samples in with it, the remainder are described in full detail in some of the other scrolls. There are two key materials we Ishida create to build all our weapons and tools. They are spiritually-infused glass and silver. Both materials are specially created by the members of the Ishida clan, and are their production was what made our clan so wealthy in the first place, not to mention making sure our family has not wanted for anything while we stayed in this village. You see these materials are not only useful for combining with our bloodline, but are highly chakra conductive making each piece worth a great deal to any craftsman, since chakra conductive materials are rarely found in nature and our Quincy materials are the only ones known to be forged by human hands. I've left detail notes on how to craft both in my workshop. You can access it by pressing a special panel in the library, its in the second bookshelf on the left from the main doorway, on the center shelf right behind the Ishida Family History._

_The first item is called the Quincy Bangle, the small silver bangle with the cross attached, and it was specifically designed for those who've removed the Sanrei Gloved and lived. It acts in the opposite of the Sanrei Glove, amplifying the abilities of our bloodline and allowing us to wield our powers again, though at a diminished level. It also accelerates the recovery time from the Final Form. It's worth noting that those who survive the Final Form and regain their powers using this tool have often awakened their second stage with the process as well._

_Next are the Gintō_ (Silver Tubes)_. They are the small capsules engraved with the pointed cross. They hold specially altered water that we create through a special process combined with channeling our chakra through the water, turning it into almost pure liquid chakra. They are probably the easiest Quincy tool to make, due to the fact that our clan has a naturally strong water affinity, which is why I also include a scroll on several water jutsu as well. The Gintō are used to cast special jutsu. These jutsu are unique because they require no chakra to be able to use, merely a charged Gintō and the proper activation. The incantations act as handsigns shaping and channeling the chakra stroed inside the capsule to release the desire effercts. The scroll the strap of Gintō is wrapped around contains both the instructions for crafting the Gintō and a list of most of the known incantations for the spells._

_Finally there are the Seele Schneiders_ (German: Soul Cutter) _or, more historically, the Zēreshunaidā _(That Which Slits the Soul)_, the long silver cylinders with the handles. These tools are both an incredible defensive tool and an excellent weapon, and are the primary tool carried by Quincy's after the Cross. They primary act as chakra absorbers, drawing in chakra much like our own bloodline does, but at a much faster rate. In its inactivated state the Seele act as an instant shield against chakra based attacks or jutsu. By intercepting an incoming jutsu with one of these and activating it before impact, the chakra used to power the technique is absorbed and the attack canceled. However the amount of chakra a single Seele can absorb is limited and if more chakra than that is released then the Seele will overload. Normally a Seele can absorb up to a C- or B-ranked jutsu depending on the skill of the wielder. Absorbing an A-rank jutsu is possible but requires multiple Seele Schneiders depending on the strength of the jutsu, and absorbing an S-rank or higher jutsu would be nearly impossible without a dozen or more, if then. It is also possible to activate them without absorbing a jutsu by simply drawing on ambient chakra, but this takes a moment. Once activated the head of the Seele will release a long blade made of chakra, about one and half the length of the Seele itself. The blade is constantly vibrating acting in the same manner as chainsaw. It is used as either as a Quincy's melee weapon, though if you also inherited your mother's abilities you'll have little use for it as such, and as an arrow that, when fired correctly, is capable of piercing nearly anything. There are also several Ginto rituals that combine the Ginto with the Seele for larger effects. _

_Now before you start to think that the Ishida rely solely on our tools, we have also developed several unique techniques to fully utilize our bloodline as well. The most common is called the Hirenkyaku _(Flying Screen Step) _it concentrates chakra below our feet greatly boosting our speed and jump strength, much like your mother's Hohō techniques. However our ability has a key advantage. While Hohō can slow down a fall or allow quick turns while midair, the Ichida's Hirenkyaku allows us to levitate on a small platform made of our own chakra. This is a very useful skill considering our primary abilities as archers, but must be used carefully since it can leave us highly visible and exposed to other's ranged attacks. The others are described more in the scrolls I left for you, use them well. _

_There should be one final item in the seal. The large scroll with the kanji for 'Sparrow' imprinted on it. It is our clan's summoning contract for the Sparrow Clan. When I decided to leave Uzu, the leader of the Sparrow Contract asked me to bring their contract with me, since they didn't want to be involved in a pointless war between kin, started because we refused to slay our own child. The Sparrows are a fierce and loyal summons, they served both me and your mother well, and I'm sure they'll do the same for you._

_Stand proud and true for you are Ishida and a Quincy,_

_Your Proud Ojīsan, Uryū Ishida._

Naruto was smiling once again as he finished his grandfather's letter. _'I guess I know where I inherited my handyman skills._' he though with a warm smile. The young blonde had always been good with his hands. It helped since he constantly had to do all the repairs and maintenance for his old apartment himself, since the old landlord refused to do anything. _'Guess I know now why the old teme refused to help me.'_ he thought, his mood souring slightly. Shaking his head to remove those unpleasant thoughts, the blonde gently picked up the small pile of scrolls and placed them next to his grandmother's. Looking back at the letter the blonde once again bit then swiped his thumb across the bottom, this time unlocking his mother's seal.

With a much smaller poof of smoke another letter, a small piece of paper, and a scroll appeared resting on the table. Picking up the letter the blonde opened it to find another letter written in the same scrawling hand as the first.

_Dear Sochi,_

_I know I don't have a lot to pass on to you since Mom and Dad handed down most of the bloodline specific stuff, but I've got a few things to tell you. Since you inherited both the Ichida and Kurosake bloodlines, your chakra reserves will be nearly limitless, considering you've got the Kurosake clan's immense reservoir and the Ishida's quick regeneration. You've also probably inherited both a strong lightning and water affinity as well. Just to make sure I included a piece of chakra paper with this scroll as well. Just channel some chakra into it and depending on how the paper reacts it will show you your elemental alignment. If it burns you have fire, crumbles you have earth, splits you have air, gets wet you have water, and if it crinkles you have lightning._

_Now I have included one other thing with this scroll, it's a scroll filled with the designs for a special uniform I had made. It combines elements of both the Kurosake and Ichida clan's uniforms. Now you don't __**have**__ to wear it, but it would mean so much to your poor, deceased mother if you did. If you decide to wear them, just go to the Urahara Shop in town, and give the scroll to Mr. Urahara, he's an old friend of mine since I was little and I know he'll treat you right, fox or no fox. There's a map to the shop at the bottom of this letter. _

_Stay safe my little Maelstrom,_

_Your loving Kāsan, Kushina Kurosake Ishida._

*Sigh* "Great guilt trip mom." sighed out our blonde hero, before he looked at the picture of his mother standing between her parents. "At least it looks pretty cool." stated the blonde with a soft smile. Truthfully Naruto would have worn it even if she hadn't applied the guilt trip. It would be another way to feel linked to his family. "I hope you're right about this Urahara guy mom. Guess I'll find out tomorrow." he whispered gently, before placing the scroll with the one's his grandparents left him before picking up the chakra paper.

Channeling as much chakra as he could into the small piece of paper, the blonde watched as it split down the middle before one half became wet and the other started crinkling. The blonde let out a low whistle. "Well I know where I got Water and Lightning, but where the hell did I get Wind?" asked our blonde hero curiously, before his attention turned to the letter his mom had left him and the final seal. "Could it be…?" the blonde's voice trailed off a bit before he bit and swiped his thumb a final time over his father's seal.

Several scrolls and a letter appeared in a poof of smoke. Picking up the letter the blonde began to read slowly, the handwriting strong but slightly sloppy.

_Dear Sochi,_

_This is your old man. I know you want to know who I am but I'm afraid that you're just going to have to wait until you hit Chūnin to find out. Even if I can't tell you who I am right now I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I'm writing this letter as I prepare to go fight the Kyūbi. I hope that the Yondaime is right and your mother is wrong for once about the way the villagers will treat you, I sincerely do from the bottom of my soul. _

_Now with this letter I've included several other scrolls. One contains a large number of wind jutsu. I know you'll probably inherit your mother's elements along with her bloodline, but just in case you also inherit my wind nature I've included them as well as a scroll on wind nature manipulation. The rest of the scrolls contain a basic guide to the Fūinjutsu, the art of seals. Your old man happens to be quite the whiz with seals himself, and these scrolls are the best you can learn on your own. In order to advance farther you'll need to find an experienced seal master to teach you, but until then learn what you can. _

_I wish I'd listened to your mother when she told me what she and her parents were doing in case something like this happened so I could have spoken to you more, but I was a stubborn idiot who should have listened to his wife. I guess you'll have to wait until you reach Chūnin before you hear more from me._

_Always proudly watching over you,_

_Your Loving Tōsan._

"Guess I was right about the Wind affinity." mumbled the blonde as he wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes again. "I wish you had too, dad." whispered the blonde before he turned his attention to the scrolls resting in front of him.

"Seals, huh?" mumbled the blonde, "Might as well learn what dad could teach me, even if I'll probably never find a seal master willing to teach the 'demon brat.'" muttered the blonde before he gave off a long yawn, Looking out the opened window in front of him the blonde noticed the rising sun. "Guess I'll have to hold off on starting my training until tommorow, or at least later today. Right now I need some sleep or I'm lible to blow something up on my first attempt." laughed the blonde as he sorted out all the scrolls and resealed them back into the letter, before placing it back in his pocket. The blonde then went about closing and locking all the windows and doors in the house, before climbing the steps to where he'd found the master bedroom. The blonde gently placed his family picture on the night-stand by the bed before slipping out of most of his clothes and crawling under the covers.

Looking at the picture of his family and then around the room the blonde let out a contented sigh. "It's good to be home." whispered the blonde as he fell asleep.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Know it's a bit longer than normal but I wanted to cover everything from the letters in a single chapter**


	4. Donning the Armor

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**1Neuanfang**: Thanks for the support

**2Booker23de**: Thanks for the support and the info, as for the misspelling I just used what was on the Bleach Wiki for the spelling.

**3VFSNAKE**: Thanks, and the transformation into badass Naruto will come soon enough.

**4bleacher**: Sure, the Quincy Bangle was actually introduced in the anime-only Bount Arc as a way for Uryū to temporarily regain some of his abilities.

**5Benjamin236**: Glad you liked it. I got the Sparrow contract idea from the fact that all of the bows that we've seen have been named after sparrows Example: Uryū's original bow was called _Kojaku_ (Arc Sparrow) and his newer one is called _Ginrei Kojaku_ (Arc Sparrow of the Silver Cliff). I'm glad you're at least using the Quincy in your story, they are so often overlooked and they have some really cool abilities.

**6VanillaIce1**: Thanks, as my old English teacher once told me the meat is in the details. Trust me I've only begun the integration of Bleach into Naruto, just wait to see what else I've got in the future. As for the opposites attract, I really can't say where I got the idea for that pairing from, but it just got stuck there and I needed to give a logical source for Naruto's grandparents. Promise more action will come in the future, but for now just be patient.

**7****NARUHAREM** **FOREVA**: Yūgao's staying with Hayate; I've always liked that pairing.

**8narutoshamanking**: Thanks, and it's just a single sword with multiple spirits within it.

**9BNGwarrior**: Glad you liked it so far, though I don't see where the comedy came from.

**10nim istar**: Thanks, and I've got quite a few bits and pieces I wanted to include in this story, though I'm not going to say which just yet.

**11DragonsOfHonor**: Thanks, and I've already got Kyūbi's fate planned out, and I think you'll like how it turns out.

**12Reikson**: Thanks, but why?

**13Trickster King Chaos**: Thanks for the support and glad I could offer some inspiration to my fellow authors.

**14pyro357**: Here's your update. Enjoy

**15cj2008**: Thanks.

**16King of the Fallen**: One word…Okay. What's with the name change anyway Thymistacles?

**17Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi**: So glad you like it.

**18Dark Signer**: Thanks for the support, and I'm a pretty detail-oriented writer, which can be both a boon and a fault in some cases. As for Zabuza, I've already got some ideas for him.

**19Trinity Fenton-Phantom**: Thanks you, Okay, I will, and I'm glad you like it.

**20Harem Lover 72**: Glad you like what I've got so far, and I've got the basic idea for Naruto's team.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"Demon/Large Summon Speech"

'_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

**Chapter 4: Donning the Armor**

_*Dream Sequence*_

"Where the hell am I?" came the scream of our blonde hero.

Mere moments after drifting into sleep our hero once again opened his eyes to find himself standing in the midst of a great sewer. The place was gigantic in size, easily as wide as any of the main streets in Konoha and at least three times that size in height, though the blonde couldn't be sure since the place's roof was covered in shadows. Along the walls were multiple pipes, all seemingly coming and going from the same source. The entire place was lit by a dreary red glow with no discernible source that filled the tunnel with dozens of looming shadows. All in all, in Naruto's humble opinion, this place was creepy as hell.

"How the fuck did I wind up in a sewer?" continued the blonde, his annoyance continuing to grow as looked around his new surroundings. "One second I was going to sleep in my family's home and the next I wake up in a sewer. Please Kami don't let it have been a dream, I couldn't take it if it was." moaned the blonde.

As the blonde continued his tirade he heard a voice seemingly whisper in his ear.

"_Come, young one, it is time for us to meet." _

'_That voice. It's so familiar, but where have I heard it before?'_ thought the blonde before the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. _'It's the same voice I heard when I first called out to Benihime. That means it wasn't just a dream, but where am I now?'_

"_Come young one, your answers await with me."_ came the whisper again.

'_Guess I don't have much of a choice.'_ thought the blonde as he shrugged before he started to walk toward the origin of the whisper.

After what felt like an hour of drudging through the watery sewer tunnels Naruto came to a set of steps leading to a large, ornate stone gate. Inscribed onto the massive pair of doors was a symbol; nine swords circling a central spiral. Just beyond each sword was a vague figure, some human others animalistic while at the center of the spiral was what appeared to be a grinning mask shaped like a human skull. As Naruto approached, the doors began to slowly creak open revealing the chamber beyond.

It was a massive circular room made of dark red brick. A number of thick metal bars formed a flat wall opposite the doorway, seemingly forming a cage hollowed out of the wall itself. The only objects within the room were nine tall pillars, four to each side and the ninth standing in front of the cage's center, as if standing guard over it. Atop each pillar was what Naruto thought were statues, though each was concealed by a swathe of shadows, making it impossible to see them in more detail than vague, shifting outlines.

As Naruto stood in the center of the massive chamber he looked around until he heard the voice once again this time loud and clear. _"You have finally arrived."_ the voice proclaimed. Turning to where he thought the voice was coming from, Naruto saw it. One of the figures on top of one of the pillars on the left wall was moving. The figure seemed to step forward and fall slowly from its perch

As the figure fell the shadows surrounding it began to dissipate, scattering like leaves on the wind and revealing the form hidden beneath. It was a beautiful woman, clothed in nothing but crimson red. She wore a dark, crimson red royal kimono decorated with flower and musical designs. Her lips were shaded a dark crimson as well while her eyes glowed a lighter shade and were only augmented by the dark crimson eye-shadow she wore. Her hair was long and flowing, reaching down to hover just above her feet, and was colored a fiery crimson red. The only thing about the woman not decorated by the crimson coloring was her skin, which was pale and smooth. A single word floated into our blonde hero's mind as he recognized the figure.

"Benihime." he whispered in soft shock.

The sword spirit chuckled softly. _"You are correct my master. I am Benihime the first of your Zanpakutō spirits."_ her rich, musical voice seemingly echoing in the vast chamber.

"Where are we?" questioned the blonde.

"_This place has many names, the inner world, the mindscape, some even call it the subconscious, but its name is meaningless. This is the place where we reside, a reflection of your own mind and soul."_ she answered simply.

"We?" asked Naruto. He remembered his Obāsan's letter. "You mean I have more than one Zanpakutō?" questioned the blonde excitedly.

"_Correct, you hold nine of us. Though whether or not all of us will contact you is wholly dependent on your own actions."_ answered Benihime. _"The reason you are here now is that one of us wishes to speak to you."_

"Who?" questioned the blonde.

"_That would be me kit."_ said a voice from behind the blonde. It was sharp and slightly raspy, but still seemed to boom with power.

Turning the blonde's eyes locked on the pillar before the cage. From the top the pillar the shadow figure leapt, its shadowy cloak dissipating much like Benihime's had. As the creature's form became clear Naruto's breath became still. From the shadow emerged a giant fox covered in dark orange fur, standing at least ten feet tall to the top of its shoulders and stretching at least twice if not thrice that in length. From its back came nine flowing tales and its forelimbs ended in human-like hands, complete with clawed fingers and thumb. The creature's ears were unusually long, almost rabbit-like in appearance, while its face was masked by patches of black fur. Its eyes were bright red and almost glowed with dark power.

"Kyūbi." growled the blonde as his hands reached for the katana still sheathed at his waist as he prepared to attack the source of his misery.

"_I wouldn't do that kit, considering harming me will only harm yourself_._"_ came the fox's snickering reply as it watched its host.

"Oh and why's that?" growled the blonde.

"_Because you're looking at one of your new Zanpakutō." _replied the smirking fox

"WHAT? How in hell can you be a Zanpakutō? You're a Bijū." questioned the blonde.

"_Blame it on the Yondaime kit. When that little ningen used that seal to bind me inside you, he altered it enough so that your bloodline would absorb a part of me into itself, turning me into a Zanpakutō. I'm not really complaining though, at least this way I'll get to spill some blood instead of being locked in a cage all the time I'm stuck with you."_ answered the fox, with a shrug of its massive shoulders.

"Okay." sighed the blonde. He really didn't understand what was going on, but for now he'd just trust the seal the Yondaime made. His mom seemed to trust the guy, so he should too. Right? "So I should call out to Kyūbi when I want to awaken you?" questioned the blonde. That would not be a good idea when he was in the village, people would think he was now serving the monster or something. Then again that would prove he wasn't Kyūbi, but it wouldn't be much of an improvement. He'd go from being the 'demon brat' to the 'monster's servant.'

"_Nope, when the seal absorbed and altered me I received a new name for my new form."_ answered the fox.

"And that name is?" asked a now curious blonde/

"_My name is…"_ started the fox before its voice suddenly disappeared.

"What?"

The fox chuckled again. _"It seems you are not yet ready to hear my name."_

"Why do you say that?"

"_Because I just spoke it and you didn't hear it."_

"What are you…" the blonde was cut off midsentence as a part of his Grandmother's letter floated into his mind, _'when_ _they are strong enough to hear the name in return,'_ the letter had said. "I'm not strong enough to hear your name yet?"

The fox shrugged. _"You have the power, but you lack the motivation, but I doubt you will have to wait long to find it. I personally can't wait to rip and rend my enemies asunder once more, until then goodbye kit."_ With those words the blonde began to fade away until he was completely gone.

**"Awwww. You didn't tell Kingy-boy about me yet." **came a madly snickering voice from the cage behind Kyūbi's pillar.

"_He will learn of you soon enough, and when he does he will be ready."_ came Benihime's strong rebuff.

**"We'll see princess, we'll see. Let's just hope our little king can get strong enough, quick enough."** snickered the concealed figure before it launched into a psychopathic laugh.

_*End Dream Sequence*_

_(Real World)_

Naruto started awake as he left his mindscape. Looking around frantically the blonde soon realized he was back in his room in his family's house. The blonde took a few deep breathes to calm himself before sighing. "That was either the freakiest dream ever or my life's going to keep getting more complicated." mumbled the blonde as he stood up and got out of bed.

Looking out of a nearby window the blonde noted the sun was pretty high in the sky, just starting on its downward slope, meaning it was about one or two in the afternoon. He'd crawled into bed about at about six or seven in the morning, just as the sun was rising, meaning he'd gotten anywhere between six and eight hours of sleep.

_'It's too late to start training today, but I don't want to just waste it. I know, I'll visit that Urahara Shop Mom told me about in her letter.'_ decided the blonde. He'd gone to bed with his clothes on, only discarding his jacket and trousers onto the floor, so he didn't need to change. He made a mental note to send a few clones to gather most of his stuff from his old apartment, before gathering his things to heading out. He placed his mother's letter in one of his pockets, while slipping his sword in the beltline of his pants. It wasn't a perfect fit but it would do until he could get some new clothes. Hopefully this Urahara guy would be able to help him with the rest of his clothing as well. While the blonde like the color orange, he knew it wasn't exactly a _'ninja color.'_

It took the blonde nearly an hour to find the place and when he did he was less than impressed. The place looked pretty average to the blonde, a squat two-story building with a green tiled roof with a wooden shed attached to one side and a large, plain white sign over the front of the door that had 'Urahara Shop' printed on it in large black kanji. It looked like just another general store from the outside. Taking in a deep breath the blonde slid the door open and walked inside.

Inside the shop was just the same as the outside, quite ordinary. The shelves were lined with most of the common goods, groceries and what-not. As the blonde walked around he heard a soft voice speak up. "U-um. Excuse me?"

Turning the blonde soon caught sight of the speaker, a young girl who looked no older than ten or so. She had long dark black hair tinted with purple that was parted down the middle, including a rather long pair of strands that went down the center of her face and parted around her nose, and framed her face while the rest was held up in a pair of pigtails held by pink ties. Her eyes were a deep purple in color and quite large, and her cheeks were slightly colored with a constant blush. She wore a white shirt with the Urahara logo on the front and a knee-length, pink skirt with white polka dots. "Can I help you with something?" she asked softly.

Naruto smiled softly, the blonde had always had a soft spot for kids, mostly because they never glared at him like the adults. Before he could respond a loud voice broke in. "What are you doing idiot? You're supposed to show the customer any specials we have."

The newest speaker was a young boy, about the girl's age though slightly younger. He had bright red hair that was kept short and seemed to flow back against his scalp. He had small, beady black eyes that had a slight slant and thin red eyebrows, all combined to give him a constantly angry look. He also wore a white short-sleeved shirt with the same design as the girl's and blue pants that went down three-quarters of the way before being turned up. He was carrying a broom over his shoulder

"I'm sorry Jinta," apologized the girl, "but I just met him and was giving a greeting."

"That's no excuse Ururu." responded the boy shoving the bristles of the broom into the girls face. An action that both, the now identified, Ururu and Naruto didn't like.

Naruto had always hated bullies, a side-effect of being on the constant receiving end of bullying himself when he first started the Academy, and he wasn't one to let it happen right in front him. The blonde stormed over to the preoccupied red head, raised his hand, and…

_*SMACK*_

"OW!"

…bopped the small boy right on the head.

"Ow! owowowow. What the hell was that for you runty bastard." growled the enraged Jinta as he rubbed the lump that was now appearing on his head.

"That was for picking on a girl you little brat." responded the blonde, a tick mark already forming from the 'runty' comment. "Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not right for boys to pick on girls?" Naruto Uzumaki ladies and gents, last of the true gentlemen.

"Shut up. I'm the boss around here, and I can do whatever I want." roared the diminutive red-head, enraged at being scolded

"Oh really, I had no idea you had such a lofty position in this shop Jinta, I suppose I'll have to adjust your next paycheck accordingly. Particularly if you keep slacking off on your own jobs to pick on Ururu" came a new voice, this one thick and stern.

Suddenly appearing behind and overshadowing the young red-head was a new figure. He was tall; easily 6'5" maybe even 6'6", and very well-muscled, though without appearing bulky. He had dark black hair worn in cornrows connected to a pair of long sideburns and a large handle-bar mustache. He wore a pair of thick, box-rim glasses covering his eyes, had thick eyebrows, and his skin was lightly tanned. He was dressed in a white, sleeveless shirt, dark gray pants, and a blue and gold apron.

At the sight of the imposing man Jinta began to stutter and quickly ran off. Turning his attention to the blonde, the man seemed to study him for a moment. Naruto got ready for the large man to either run him out of the store or try to overcharge him, the usual reaction to this kind of situation. He was quite surprised when the man spoke to him quite politely, even friendly, "Hello, young man. My name is Tessai Tsukabishi. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

A little surprised by the friendly greeting, Naruto fumbled for a second before reaching into a pocket and pulling out the letter his mom had told him to give to Mr. Urahara. "I was supposed to give this letter to a Mr. Urahara. This is his store right?" asked the blonde nervously.

"It is. May I see the letter?" responded Tessai. The blonde nodded and handed the large man the letter. The man softly took the letter and opened it for a brief moment to scan it. His eyebrows rose slightly as he finished reading before he studied Naruto for a moment. "I see. Please wait here for a moment while I deliver this to Mr. Urahara. Ururu, please look after our guest for a moment." with that the giant turned and walked back into the store.

Naruto stood and waited for a moment before the young girl spoke up. "T-Thank you for helping me earlier, no one's ever stood up for me like that before." she stated softly her eyes never leaving her feet.

Naruto gave the girl a warm grin before reaching down and patting her head affectionately. "No problem, if the little baka gives you any trouble again, just let me know."

The small conversation between the two was cut short as the door in the back of the shop opened again revealing Tessai standing next to another man. He was tall, though nowhere near as large as Tessai, with messy, light-blonde hair and gray eyes. He appeared to be in his early forties. He was dressed in set of dark green pants and a matching shirt, over which he wore a dark black coat with a white diamond pattern over the bottom half. He also wore a pair of traditional wooden _geta_ and a bucket hat similar to the one his mom had worn, only his was patterned in strands of green and white instead of black and blue. In his off-hand the man carried a short cane while the other carried a small folding fan.

The new man walked in and stared at Naruto for a moment with a calculative expression, before reaching out a hand and ruffling the blonde's spiky hair affectionately. "So you must be little Naruto-chan. You've certainly got your mother's face, though you did inherit your grandfather's eyes." stated the man with a goofy grin.

"Uhhhh, Thanks?" responded the blonde, not sure how to deal with the affectionate greeting. "So you knew my Okāsan?" he asked.

"Yes I did." he said smiling. "Your mother was someone very dear to me, like family even." agreed the man with his grin growing. "Now if that letter means anything, I guess you're here for some new clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this place looks more like a general store than a clothing shop." answered the blonde as he looked around.

"It is, mostly, but I do some private jobs for friends and good customers, which both you and your mother qualify as." he said happily as he took the blonde by the wrist and lead him into the back. "Now I know you want the uniform your mother had detailed in the scrolls, but was there anything else you wanted?"

"Well I was hoping to get some other clothes too. Almost everything I have is…well…" he indicated his orange jumpsuit.

"Gaudy, ragged, orange, old, suicidally bright?" offered Urahara with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I've wanted something new for a while, but…" offered the blonde

"Too many people can't see past your whiskered roommate?" finished Urahara.

"Yeah." agreed the blonde dejectedly.

"Well you certainly don't have to worry about that here. Your mother was a very precious person to me, and it'll take more than an oversized, super-powered, fur coat to scare me away from her baby boy." stated the grinning Urahara putting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, before pushing him toward a room. "Now come on, we've got measurements to take, and please remove your jacket; I won't be able to take any good measurements with that bulky thing on."

Naruto nodded his head as he entered the room and began removing his orange jacket, leaving on his black short-sleeved undershirt. As the blonde did as instructed he asked, "How exactly did you know my Okāsan, Urahara-san?"

"Please call me Kisuke. As for how I know your mother, well Tessai and I are both refugees from Uzu, and when we arrived in Konoha your mother and grandparents helped us out quite a bit." started Urahara as he gathered a measuring tape and other supplies.

"Really? I didn't think there were any other survivors from Uzu around, especially after what mom's letters said about the civil war and then the Third Great War."

"Well, there's not too many of us, a few families at most, but we're still around. Me, Tessai, and another of our house-guests are actually related to the Kurosaki clan, and the only other refugee I know really well who's related to either of your clans is Ryūken, a relative of the Ishida clan. If you ever want to learn more about the Ishida part of your heritage I'd suggest you go see him. He works as one of the main directors over at the hospital."

"So that means we're related?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yup, though probably pretty distantly." answered Urahara.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm actually a bit older than the Sandaime, making me old enough to be your Grandfather." answered Urahara with a smirk.

"Really?" questioned a shocked Naruto. "But how?"

"You forget about a part of the Kurosaki clan's kekkai genkai, an extended lifespan. Even those without a Zanpakutō can live to be well into their hundreds." answered Kisuke, plainly, before he took a look at the sword tucked into Naruto's belt. "Speaking of which, your Zanpakutō is the spitting image of your mother's. Have you heard any of its names yet?" he finished curiously

"Just one, but I think I'm close to awakening another." answered the younger blonde with a small smile of pride, happy his sword resembled his mother's.

"Oh really, which one?"

"Benihime." answered the blonde simply.

"You've heard from her already?" asked Kisuke a little surprised.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" asked the blonde with a small frown, Benihime was supposed to be his mother's favorite, and he didn't like the idea of someone insulting it.

"Nope, just a bit surprising." answered Kisuke with a soft grin. Seeing the curious look the blonde was giving him he elaborated. "First, that blade was your mother's favorite, it was actually the sword, along with her hair, that earned her nicknames like '_Benishio_' (Crimson Tide) and '_Benishi_' (Crimson Death), thought her favorite was the one she earned in the academy '_Akai Chishio no Habanero'_ (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) for her hot red hair and even hotter temper." he added with a slight chuckle before he became more serious. "That sword is also called the 'Royal Zanpakutō.'"

"Why's that?" asked Naruto

"Because only a direct descendent of the clan's ruling family can awaken that sword. Back when Uzu was in its prime it was a requirement for the Kurosaki clan head to have Benihime as one of their Zanpakutō."

"Wicked." whispered the blonde with a slight grin.

The two continued to talk while Kisuke took the needed measurements, which took about an hour to finish completely. Urahara said he'd have everything finished in a few hours and suggested the blonde do a little shopping around the store while he waited.

Naruto nodded, "Do you guys have ninja equipment here? I've needed to get some new equipment for a long time but most of the stores…" the blonde trailed off again.

"Afraid not. The licensing and stuff to sell _normal_ ninja equipment is too much of a pain to get filled out, but I do know a nearby store that won't turn you away." stated Urahara with his usual grin as he tapped a finger to his chin. The man then called out. "Tessai!"

The giant appeared in less than a second. "You called." he stated calmly.

"Could you lead Naruto to the Ten Points Shop? When you get there could you explain everything to Kitaeru for me? I'm sure he'll want to know his old friend's grandson is still alive and kicking." asked the elder blonde

"Of course sir." agreed the larger man before he turned to Naruto. "If you'll follow me Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded as he put his jacket back on and followed the giant out of the store, making sure to wave goodbye to Ururu and saying he'd be back later. As the two walked Naruto decided to ask a question. "So who is this Kitaeru guy? Is he another friend of my mom's?"

"Kitaeru-san did indeed know your mother, but he was actually more of a friend of your grandfather." answered Tessai, before coming to a stop. "Ah. Here we are."

Naruto looked at the building Tessai had stopped in front of. It was a plain storefront, painted a solid, dark red with a circular sign hanging over the doorway, which had ten kunai each pointing outward to form a weird star design and a second smaller sign connected to the bottom of it that read, 'Ten Point Weapons.' The front was pretty solid and bereft of any decorations or advertisements and the two large windows were made of dark, stained glass.

Like the Urahara shop, Naruto wasn't very impressed; that is until he followed Tessai inside. As soon as the blonde entered his jaw dropped. Surrounding him were rows upon rows of weapons, swords, kunai, shuriken, and anything else one could imagine lined the walls. There were also containers for other normal ninja supplies like exploding tags, soldier pills, and ninja wire, though they were overshadowed by the sheer number of weapons filling the shop.

As Naruto continued to stare, Tessai released a small chuckle. "Impressive isn't it?" he asked. When the blonde only nodded, Tessai continued, "Kitaeru and his family are some of the best weapon-smiths in Konoha, if not the world, and they are very protective of who gets to wield them. That's why the disguise the storefront to look so lack-luster, better to keep away those who just want an oversized trophy or mantle-piece." explained Tessai as he led the blonde to the back of the shop where a counter was.

Standing behind the counter was a young lady who looked maybe a year or two older than Naruto. She was a bit shorter than Naruto, standing about 5'3" or maybe 5'4" and was well built, with lean, strong muscles visible on her arms and legs. She had long, dark brown hair gathered into a pair of large buns on top of her head and light brown eyes. She was dressed in a sleeveless, pink Chinese shirt and dark green shinobi pants with a Konoha hitai-ate wrapped around her forehead slightly covered by her bangs.

The girl was currently reading a magazine until she heard the door open and the pair approach. Looking up she instantly recognized the large man. "Hello Tessai-san, how are you?" she greeted pleasantly, before she turned her attention to Naruto. He felt the girl give him an once-over before her eyes seemed to linger on the sword resting on his hip.

"Hello Tenten-san. Could you get Kitaeru-san for me, there's something I need to speak with him about." asked Tessai politely.

"Sure, Gramps is in the back working on another project. Hold on and I'll go grab him." agreed the bun-haired girl, as she headed into the back of the shop. A few moments later she returned accompanied by a large, elderly man. The man looked to be in his late sixties, but despite his age he stood tall and straight, reaching at least 6'3" with a straight back and was covered in muscle. His hair was a light gray in color and surrounded a massive bald plate taking up the front of the man's head, leaving only his sides with bushy hair and a short beard covering most of the lower half of his face, His skin was deeply tanned by hours near a forge and he had more than a few scars on his exposed arms. The man was dressed in a smith's apron over a white sleeveless shirt and dark gray pants.

"Yoh, Tessai." greeted the older man with a gravelly voice, before he noticed Naruto and asked, "What's with the gaki? Did you and Kisuke take in another stray?" he asked with a short chuckle.

"Not exactly Kitaeru-san." answered Tessai before he spoke to Tenten "Tenten, Naruto here is in need of some new equipment. Would you mind helping him with his shopping while your grandfather and I talk?"

Tenten looked at the larger man before shrugging. "I guess so." before she walked over to Naruto and indicated for him to follow her. As the two walked Tenten asked, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

"A bit of everything really. The owner of the store I usually shop at has been… less than nice to me so I haven't been able to restock on my equipment for a long time, and since I just graduated from the Academy, I figured I needed to restock on all the essentials." answered the blonde.

Tenten nodded her head and started to lead him around the shop, explaining some of the products as they walked. When they were just about finished she asked him another question, "That's a really nice katana you have on you. Where'd you get it?"

Naruto stopped for a minute, _'How do I explain I materialized a sword out of my chakra?'_ he thought to himself before he answered. "It's part of my family's bloodline, it's my Zanpakutō." he answered shortly, which caused the girl to instantly stop.

"Y-you have a Zanpakutō?" she asked hesitantly. Naruto nodded. "Which means you're from the Kurosaki clan?" questioned the girl again. Naruto nodded again. "But I thought the last member of that clan was Kushina Uzumaki?"

"She was my mother." answered Naruto, before he responded, "How do you know about her and my clan?" he asked curiously.

"My Gramps told me about them. About how each member of the Kurosaki clan was a natural swordsmen and the Ishida were natural archers. How the Kurosaki's swords could change shape and gain amazing powers, and how the Ishida could manifest their bows and other weapons out of pure chakra with unique abilities." she stated with a bit of awe in her voice.

"That sounds about right." agreed the blonde, blushing a little at all the attention.

"Prove it." the girl suddenly demanded.

"Excuse me?" asked a curious blonde.

"Prove that you're really Kushina's son. I mean if you are you can either make a chakra bow or change your swords shape." seeing Naruto's skeptic look she gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please I really want to see it?" she pleaded.

Naruto blushed at the eyes. "Fine." he reluctantly agreed. "Which do you want to see first, the blade or the bow?" he asked

Tenten though for a minute before deciding. "Bow, I want to see the sword last."

Naruto shrugged and held out his arm with the Quincy Cross attached and channeled a little chakra into it. Instantly, the giant bow made of blue-white chakra came into existence, the handle clenched securely in his hand.

Tenten breathed out a brief "Wow." as she studied the mass of chakra with wide eyes. "What's it called?" she asked quietly as she studied the bow.

Naruto was about to answer that he didn't know until a brief voice seemed to echo in the back of his head. Deciding to trust the voice he answered "_Kajoujaku_ (Spiral Sparrow). It's not fully formed yet; I still need to do some more training to get it complete."

"What do you mean complete?"

"From what my grandfather's letter told me, the bow isn't fully formed until it takes a solid shape. To do that I need to do some intense training." answered the blonde as he let the bow fade.

"When you do, can you show it to me?" asked the girl excitedly.

"Uh, sure." agreed Naruto.

"So how about the sword?" continued Tenten, her excitement still growing.

Naruto nodded his head and drew out his sword holding it out in front of him he proclaimed. "**_Sakebidasu, Benihime_**. (Cry Out, Crimson Princess)" With that shout his sword was again enveloped in a bright flare of crimson light before revealing the blade's new form.

"Wow." Tenten breathed as she studied the blade, her face inches away from it and her eyes filled with stars. "It's beautiful. The steel of the blade is perfectly tempered and forged, the blade is sharpened to perfection, its body is slim but still expertly strong, the decorative bend to the hilt is perfectly placed to help ensure it doesn't interfere with the grip, and the u-guard is thick enough to prevent the hand from slipping onto the blade without interfering with the sword's movements." the girl continued to rant on and on as she studied the sword.

'_This girl is obsessed!'_ was Naruto's slightly panicked thoughts as he watched Tenten. "Benihime's a real beauty alright." he finally agreed, trying to stop the girl's rant. "I can't wait to see what my other swords look like." he added as he sheathed the blade and it returned to its original formal in a smaller flash.

"Other swords?" questioned a confused Tenten, a little disappointed that Naruto had sheathed the sword already.

"Yeah, a part of the Kurosake bloodline is that each Zanpakutō can have multiple forms. I personally know mine has at least one other and I'm working on unlocking it. According to my grandmother's letter the most a sword can have is nine forms." he explained, only to stop dead when he saw the girl was giving him another dosage of the puppy-dog eyes technique, this time larger and stronger than before.

"Please you have to promise to come back if you awaken any others and show them to me. Pretty please." the weapon's enthusiast nearly begged.

"Sure Tenten-san, I promise." he assured her.

"Yahoo." she cheered, before leading Naruto back to the front. "Gramps guess what? This guy's Kushina's son." she told her grandfather excitedly.

"So I've heard." nodded the older man, before he looked at the young blonde. "You got your mom's and grandma's face kid, not to mention your granddad's baby blues. Don't know where you got the hair from though; probably your old man."

"I wouldn't be so sure. The Kurosaki clan was very diverse when it came to physical appearance. I knew main branch Kurosakes with blonde, black, silver, orange, and even one with pink hair back before Uzu fell." Tessai interrupted. Kitaeru just shrugged.

"Tessai said you were a good friend of my grandfather?" asked the blonde curiously as he laid his purchases on the counter.

"I sure was. Well more like a business partner really, though we were friends too. He would make that special silver of his, and I'd shape it into anything he needed, or buy it off of him to make it into weapons. Ah, it's been years since I've got to handle some good Ishida silver, that stuff was magical to work with." the old smith smiled wistfully as his eyes got a distant look. A moment later a curious look entered his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know how to make it, would you squirt?"

"My granddad left me the instructions to make it, but I haven't got a chance to learn to yet." answered the blonde.

"Well then, I'll make you the same deal I had with Uryū. You promise to sell any excess silver you make to me for a fair price, and I'll make whatever tools you need at a good discount." offered the man extending his hand.

"Deal!" agreed the blonde, shaking his hand.

"Glad to hear it. Now let's ring all this up. Since we made our deal you get a nice little discount off your purchase here as well."

A few moments later the blonde and giant were heading back to the Urahara shop. "He seemed like a nice person, though Tenten was a little bit obsessed with weapons." observed the blonde.

Tessai gave a slight chuckle. "I'm afraid it's a family trait. Kitaeru is just as bad, only his obsession is with the materials he uses to forge weapons instead of the weapons themselves." he offered. "Though I'd be careful around Tenten now, her obsession with your weapon might grow into something more." he finished with a slight smirk, barely visible beneath his giant mustache.

Naruto blushed slightly at that. Tenten was pretty cute, and if she became interested in him like that…best not to think about it until the time comes.

When the two returned to the Urahara shop, Tessai told Naruto that he should probably do any grocery shopping he needed to do while he went to check on Kisuke's progress. Naruto had agreed and Ururu had eagerly helped him picking out the best merchandise at the lowest cost. When the blonde had admitted he didn't know how to cook too well the girl had disappeared for a minute before reappearing carrying a book called '_100__ Simple, Tasty, and Filling Recipes_' which she offered to loan to the blonde. Naruto had thanked her and promised to return it later. After about a half-hour of shopping the blonde was almost done when Tessai returned asking for him to come back to make sure everything fits. Naruto had agreed and handed his bag of purchases to the man to hold onto.

A few minutes later Naruto was standing in the fitting room wearing what one could call a carbon-copy of his mother's clothes. Loose black hakama pants with blue lines forming four sided crosses on his knees, his Zanpakutō sheathed in a dark blue obi wrapped around his waist, a tight, white tunic shirt with a blue eight-point cross on the chest, and a loose, black kimono jacket with the same blue cross designs on his elbows.

Kisuke was smiling proudly. "I have to admit this outfit has always been my proudest work, a blend of Uzu's greatest clans into a beautiful new whole, just like your mother. But something's missing…" he finished rubbing his chin, before he snapped his fingers. "Of course, I nearly forgot." he went to a small closet and pulled out a blue and black striped bucket hat, "My personal touch." he added plopping it on his head.

"So how do I look?" asked the blonde as he stared at himself in a mirror.

Kisuke gave him a thumbs-up.

"Very impressive Naruto-san" agreed Tessai.

"Nice." squeaked Ururu shyly.

"Like a runty monkey dressed in fancy clothes." was Jinta's remark, before he got bopped by Kisuke.

"You are very much your mother's son." came a new, very deep, voice.

Naruto instantly scanned the room looking for the source of the new voice. To his surprise the only other occupant besides himself and the Urahara Shop crew was a black cat lounging in on a nearby window. "Who said that?" questioned the blonde.

"I did of course." responded the cat in the same deep voice.

Naruto stared at the black cat for a moment, blinked a couple times, before turning to the Urahara crew and asking, "Did that cat just talk?"

The others nodded, while Kisuke offered. "Naruto meet Yoruichi Shihōin, the final resident of the Urahara Shop."

Naruto blinked again. "A talking cat is your other room-mate?" he asked, before adding. "How can a cat be related to the Kurosaki clan?"

The cat actually began to laugh at that. "I'm not a cat my boy, I just like looking like one. I'd be happy to show you my true form, though it may be a little surprising." with that the cat erupted into an explosion of white smoke. When the smoke started to clear in the cat's space stood a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. She was lean and well-muscled with proportions that would make most men drool and she stood a slightly petite 5'2". She had long purple hair kept up in a ponytail, sharp features, and yellow, cat-like eyes. What surprised the young blonde the most was the fact that she was butt naked. The blonde quickly collapsed in a massive nosebleed.

The woman laughed heartily. "I love the faces people make when they see my real form. They always assume I'm a male because of the voice." she laughed, her voice was now a husky purr, instead of a deep base.

"Actually Yoruichi-san, I believe it has more to do with your lack of clothing than your gender." pointed out Tessai. Naruto merely gurgled in agreement.

A while later Naruto had regained consciousness and Yoruichi had put on some clothes. She was now dressed in a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants, long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes. The group was now talking. "So you were also a friend of my mother Yoruichi-san?" he asked.

"Yup, your mom was like a big sister to me. I was a just a brat when we first came to Konoha and Kushina was in her teens. She always looked out for me while I was growing up." stated Yoruichi with a warm smile.

Naruto was about to point out that that would make Yoruichi in her 30s at least when she looked barely more than twenty, but he remember what Urahara told him about their clan's kekkai genkai and let it go. Looking at the clock and noting it was getting late the blonde decided to go home and call it a night. He needed to get his sleep tonight if he was going to start his training tomorrow. "It's about time I call it a night; I'm going to need to get up early to start training. So how much do I owe for the clothes and groceries Kisuke-san?" he asked, indicating several boxes lying on the floor. Naruto was stunned when he saw what Kisuke could do in only a few hours. There were several copies of his new combat uniform, a couple formal kimonos and other formal attire, and some simple everyday clothing mixed in.

Kisuke merely waved his hand. "No charge this time gaki." he stated smiling.

"I couldn't…" the blonde started, not wanting to take advantage or charity.

"Consider it fifteen years worth of back-logged birthday presents." explained the elder blonde.

Naruto didn't know how to refute that argument so he was forced agree. Creating several Kage Bunshin to carry everything, the blonde bid his newfound friends at the Urahara shop goodbye, not without getting a promise from Ururu that he'd come back soon.

The blonde couldn't help but smile as he walked back home. He got some new clothes, new equipment, and, most importantly, new people he could consider precious.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Author's Notes**

**_A few things:_**

**_1: Yes, Ururu has a bit of a crush on our blonde hero. I'm pretty sure she's not going to be in the harem, I intend to pair her up with Konohamaru, the mini Naruto._**

**_2. Benihime will be my only nonunique Zanpakutō in this fic. The rest are my own original ideas._**


	5. Facing the Future

Naruto:** Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**1jumangi21**: Glad I didn't disappoint, here's another update a little sooner than normal.

**2Dark Signer**: Yes, training starts this chapter though I'm not going into any real detail on it; his abilities are pretty much listed in chapter 3. Yes, Benihime is the only nonorigional Zanpakutō, mostly because I thought it just fit Kushina way to well to not be hers. Its Bankai may be original, if the original doesn't reveal it before I do and I agree with it. While I know a lot of people have favorite Zanpakutō they want to see, I wanted to test out some of my own original ideas in this fic, but I will admit some are based on 'real' Zanpakutō.

3**Neuanfang**: Yep, and here's another.

4**farticus3000**: Remember a lot of Konohamaru's attitude in the future comes from imitating Naruto. So with a cooler, more level-headed Naruto, we'll see a similar Konohamaru.

5**snipa**: I thank you for the praise. To be honest I had some doubts about blending the two worlds together when I first came up with the idea, but over time I was able to find ways to blend the worlds. As for doing the research, I just love both manga a lot and am a big fan of both, that combined with amazing sources of Wiki I was able to find a lot of useful info. I hope I can continue to meet you lofty standards in the future and that you will continue the support.

**6granasaber master**: Thanks, as for your questions, both Chad and Orihime's abilities will make appearances but not in ways you might suspect.

7 **Trey of the rebellion**: Thanks for the support, as for a so-far harem list, I really don't have much going right now, but in the future I'll post one, but it will probably be another or chapter or two.

8 **Storylover213**: Hope you haven't been waiting too long.

9 _Psychoticdrow_: Thanks, I'm glad you agree, and I haven't really thought that far ahead, but the ideas are interesting.

10_ lightningblade49_: Sorry, but no Ryuujin Jakka, but I'll give you two hints about the future Zanpakutō: 1) Kyūbi's a melee-type Zanpakutō, and 2) Naruto will get a Fire-type.

11 **VanillaIce1**: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm a very detail-oriented writer, though I try not to go overboard. They'll be more combining as the story goes on.

12 **Gemu no zakari**: Sorry to hear that man, but I gotta do what feels right for me. I personally think Naruto didn't go easy on old man Sarutobi, I mean the blonde was half-ready to rip out the old man's throat until he managed to calm down. As for the Fourth, I'm not exactly his biggest fan either, but Kushina loved and trusted the man, so her trying to make Naruto understand his decision and support him isn't too off base.

13 **fallen-wolfborn**: Oh, I've got plans for Zabuza and Haku, and don't worry femHaku is a favorite of mine so she'll never die as long as I write.

14 **King of the Fallen**: Glad you liked it, and I'll check it out, can't promise I'll review though, I only review when it's something I just have to say.

15 _Eduarado_: I really don't think I'm going overboard in this fic, since all the abilities I listed are powers that Soul Reapers and Quincies already possessed.

16 **ZeroLink21**: Thanks, I think, and I'll try my best to keep it up.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

_"Zanpakutō Speech"_

**"Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

**'_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _**

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

**Chapter 5: Facing the Future**

After his visit to the Urahara Shop and the Ten Points Weapon Shop, Naruto had returned home and started unpacking his things. Luckily, the blonde soon found that his shadow clones were pretty useful for menial labor. While his clones worked on putting away all of the blonde's new clothes and equipment into his chosen bedroom, the original blonde explored his new home. It was actually a lot bigger on the inside than he'd first though, the blond thought that it could easily house two dozen people in the place without it feeling the least bit cramped. Nearing the end of his exploration the blonde found himself in the main library. The room was quite large, probably taking up a good quarter of the first floor, and filled with shelves of books. However a few shelves caught his eye, the two directly to the right of the doorway. Both were marked by a large plaque on the top of the shelf. The first one was marked on top with a symbol similar to the one the blonde had seen marking the doors in his dream, a sword overshadowing an orange spiral, while the next had an image of a sparrow overshadowing a bow and arrow forming an X shape. Looking at the titles on each the blonde figured that the two symbols were probably the clan symbols for the Kurosaki and Ishida clans respectively. The reason for this assumption was that each shelf was filled with books about the respective clans. Each held dozens of books detailing the history, abilities, and traditions of each clan.

After looking at the two shelves the blonde made a mental vow to read through both. Usually he hated reading, but this…this was his legacy, the legacy of his family, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to learn every word of it by heart and memory. Remembering his grandfather's letter the blonde found the appropriate book on the Ishida case and pressed the hidden panel behind it. After a moment the bookshelf to the right of it began to slowly swing open revealing a spiral staircase made of solid silver.

Following the staircase downward the blonde soon came to a stop in a large workshop. It was a large room, easily as large as the entire bottom floor of the house, and quite full. In it was a large furnace-like device, what appeared to be a large tub with hand grips on both ends, and several large machines that the blonde couldn't identify, along with a large variety of tools, equipment, and supplies. Sitting just in front of the entrance, on top of a small worktable was a notebook. The blonde guessed this was the notes that his grandfather had told him about. Picking up and quickly thumbing through the book the blonde was quite surprised at how simple the process was for making both Ishida Glass and Ishida Silver.

For the glass, it was pretty similar to normal glass-making, mixing a proper amount of a mix of silicates and other materials into a 'batch' before putting it into the furnace-like device to bake and melt. The only special parts of the entire process were the mixture of silicates and minerals, which was defined in clear terms in the notes, and the oven itself. The furnace was specially designed to run on a wielder's chakra, specifically an Ishida's unique chakra, in order to imbue both the flames and the glass with their unique properties. The batch mixture itself was supposedly formulated to improve the, _'chakra absorption ratio_ for the glass.' The end result were sheets of raw Ishida glass that could be taken to a glass-cutter or other craftsmen who could use it for production

As for the silver, the metal that the Ishida created wasn't silver at all, but rather an alloy created by mixing silver with several other metals. While normal silver ore was a key ingredient in the blend of metals and minerals that made up Ishida Silver's composition, it was only required in small amounts, making it cheaper to produce than Naruto had earlier believed. The rest was a mixture of carbon, copper, tungsten, manganese, titanium, and several other metals and minerals and a good quantity of iron ore. Its creation process required the specific mixture to be ground down into a powder before the powder was poured into sheets that were put into the same furnace as the glass, whose temperature could be easily controlled and changed depending on what it was being used for. The sheets would then be melted down into a liquid state before taken to a cooling tub where even more Ishida chakra would be channeled through the water. The final result would be a sheet of pure Ishida Silver which could then be taken to a smith for proper shaping.

After looking through the notebook several times the blonde placed it back on the work table before heading upstairs, learning to make both the glass and silver was just another goal added to the ever-growing list of things the blonde needed to do.

'_Oh well, at least I know that the next few months won't be boring.'_ thought the blonde as he ascended the steps back to the main library before heading to bed. Tomorrow was his first day of training and he knew he was going to need his rest.

**_~~~ XXXXX ~~~_**

_(1 week later)_

It had been over a week since Naruto had first awakened his bloodline. The blonde had taken to his training with his new abilities with a fervor that some would call possessed, spending nearly every waking hour he had either practicing the techniques in his family scrolls, reading through the family library, or practicing in his workshop.

His efforts in the workshop were paying off quite nicely; just two days ago the blonde had crafted his first successful batch of Ichida Silver. He'd taken the finished product to Kitaeru at the Ten Points Shop to get his opinion on his work. The man had spent nearly an hour studying the sheet of silvery metal, running his hands over it, poking and prodding it with several different tools, and even channeling chakra through it to test its conductivity. At the end the man had pronounced it as Grade A, Ishida Silver and Naruto a chip off his grandfather's block. When asked what the blonde wanted him to do with it, Naruto asked for it to be made into Gintō and Seele Schneider, saying he'd need more with his training going on. While he was there Tenten had offered her services as a sparring partner if he ever wanted to practice with his sword against a living opponent, which Naruto happily accepted. From what he read one sheet could be used to create a dozen Gintō Tubes or a third-of-a-dozen Seele Schneider.

His time in the workshop was also where the blonde spent most of his reading time, since the process of making both the silver and the glass, took several hours and only needed his occasional attention to charge the equipment and monitor the progress, it left a good deal of time to read, which Naruto used to study several of his clan's books.

As for the rest of his training the blonde was making steady progress. He was mostly focusing on training in Hakuda and Zanjutsu, trying to get the basics of both styles down, working to learn the basics of Kidō and Hohō, learning to both manipulate and create both Gintō and Seele Schneider after he got the finished products from Kitaeru, and on mastering how to use _Kajoujaku_, his bow, to its full capabilities. The blonde was making steady progress on all counts and had even managed to cast his first Hadō spell yesterday.

Right now our blonde was lying in his bed, deciding to let himself sleep in a little today so he didn't burn himself out training. As Iruka-sensei had told him, "Being dedicated in your training is an important aspect of being a ninja, but going overboard will only hurt you in the long-run. A good shinobi must balance work and relaxation to ensure a healthy lifestyle." The blonde had spent the entire week training from dawn to well past dusk, and he'd decided that he'd take today easy, probably just focusing on getting through a book or two in the library while he let his body recover.

However the blonde's peaceful sleep was broken when he felt a hand press against his shoulder and gently shake him. Acting on instinct the blonde pushed outward, attempting to knock his attacker away while he rolled off of bed and grabbed his Zanpakutō, which he always kept sheathed right next to his bed. Opening his eyes, the blonde's hand quickly went to the hilt of his blade while his eyes sought out his opponent.

She wasn't that had to find. Standing a few feet away on the opposite side of his bed was a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. She wore a standard jounin uniform, though it was slightly altered to include a couple of pieces of Anbu armor and the sleeves were noticeably wider and longer than normal, a Konoha hitai-ate on her right bicep, and a katana sheathed across her back. She had a pretty face with sharp features and narrow green eyes. Her hair was a dark royal purple and worn long and loose so it fell down over her shoulders. Her hair made her look familiar, but Naruto couldn't place where until she spoke up.

"Please calm down Uzumaki-san, I mean you no harm." she stated calmly and quietly, raising her hands to show they were empty.

The blonde quickly recognized the voice and connected the hair. "Neko-san?" he asked curiously as his hand slowly left the hilt of his blade.

The woman smiled. "I'm happy you could recognize me without my mask Naruto-san." she stated warmly.

"Not that many purple-haired women in Konoha, particularly with that hairstyle, and your voice is still the same Neko-san." stated the blonde absently as he stood up, his hand slowly leaving the hilt of his sword. "What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?"

"I am here to deliver a message from the Hokage and escort you to him when you're ready. As for my change in attire…I've taken on a special assignment from the Hokage and am back to being a regular jounin for the duration." answered the purple-haired kunoichi.

"What's the message?"

"There will be a council meeting in approximately two hours' time, and Hokage-sama would like you to come to his office once you're prepared so you can discuss what will probably occur during the meeting."

"Alright." agreed the blonde, he hadn't fully forgiven the old man, but he trusted that he wouldn't lead him astray. "Give me a half-hour to get a shower and put some clothes on."

"I'll be waiting in the main sitting room when you're ready." agreed the purple-haired kunoichi as she turned and left.

"Wait Neko-san." called the blonde. The kunoichi stopped and turned slightly. "How did you get in here anyway, I thought the security seals kept anyone not on the main security seal from entering without being invited in?"

"I'm on the main security seal, since I was someone very close to your mother, one of the reasons I was asked to deliver this message. Oh, and please don't refer to me by my Anbu codename while I am not in uniform, you can just call me by my real name; Yūgao Uzuki." she finished with a small smile as she left the room to let the blonde get ready.

**_~~~ XXXXX ~~~_**

A half-hour later Naruto came down the steps, fully dressed in his new clothes and his Zanpakutō was sheathed in his obi. When he came to the main sitting room he found Yūgao standing in front of the mantle staring at a picture near the right end. Looking around the boy say the picture was one of his mother standing behind a trio of younger shinobi.

On his mother's left was a young girl who looked to be about Naruto's age, maybe a younger. She was dressed in dark black ninja pants, a light gray kimono top with unusually long and wide sleeves, and a black ninja vest with a Konoha hitai-ate worn on her right bicep and a ninjatō sheathed against the small of her back. The girl had sharp features and purple hair, along with narrow green eyes. It didn't take long for the blonde to recognize the girl as a younger Yūgao.

Standing to his mother's right was a young man who looked to be about the same age as Yūgao was in the picture. He was dressed in dark blue shinobi pants, a matching loose jacket over, what appeared to be, a black short-sleeved shirt, a katana sheathed across his back, and a Konoha hitai-ate worn as a headband. He had pale skin, short brown hair worn loose beneath his headband, and dark eyes.

Finally standing in front of his mother, with her hands resting on his shoulders, was a young man Naruto guessed was at least half a decade younger than the other two. He was dressed in dark black shinobi pants, a dark black shirt with what appeared to be a red and white fan on one shoulder, and wore his hitai-ate easily across his forehead. He had intense dark grey eyes, black hair that framed his face, pale skin which seemed to hold a slight tan to it, and narrow features. The boy kind of reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

"Your mother was my jounin sensei when I first became a genin. This picture was taken just after Team Kushina was formed. At first the three of us didn't get along, but Kushina was an amazing teacher. She brought us all together, and helped us become the shinobi we are today." stated Yūgao as a slight smile crossed her face.

"Who are the other two?" asked the blonde curiously.

"The man on the right is named Hayate Gekkō, he's currently a special jounin and my fiancé." stated Yūgao with a warm smile before it disappeared when she started again. "The other boy is name Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha? You mean he's related to Sasuke?" asked the blonde.

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. He was probably the one of us closest to Kushina. I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually in love with her when we were still kids. Practically broke his heart when she told us she was pregnant, but she wanted him to see you as his own little brother. Her death…it hurt him more than I think anyone really knew. After she died Itachi became much more introverted, distancing himself from everyone around him. Gekkō and I tried to be there for him, but his family pushed us away saying that it was a clan matter and that we shouldn't interfere. He…committed a great crime and left the village several years ago. He's currently a high-profile missing nin.

"I…I'm sorry." apologized the blonde, not meaning to bring up such painful memories

"It's alright." stated Yūgao softly before sighing and shaking her head. "I just can't help but think what would have happened if Hokage-sama hadn't lied to everyone about your death alongside your mother. Maybe having you around to remind him of sensei would have helped keep Itachi grounded? But there's no point dwelling on what ifs. We should probably get going, Hokage-sama wanted at least an hour with you to prep for the meeting." she finished as she started to walk away with Naruto quickly following her.

The two walked at an even pace while heading toward the Hokage's tower, arriving there about half-an-hour later. While the two walked Naruto asked Yūgao about what his mother was like as a sensei. Yūgao was more than happy to tell the blonde stories about what their team was like. How she was a hot-head who though that her talents and looks could get her through anything, how Gekkō was cocky since he came from a long line of swordsmen, and how Itachi was an arrogant little punk who thought his title of genius made him superior. How his mom had wiped their delusions out by wiping the floor with all three of them without even revealing her Shikai. The blonde was quite surprised to find that his mother was the type of person who despised anyone who got, 'two big for their gear,' as Yūgao had quoted her. Kushina's first lessons were always that pride came before a fall and that underestimating an opponent was the easiest way to get yourself killed; lessons that she'd hammered, both literally and metaphorically, into their skulls. She even joked about how Fugaku, Itachi's and Sasuke's father, had once tried to intimidate Kushina into teaching Itachi, and the rest of the clan through extension, her Kidō techniques. Kushina's only response was to break nearly every bone in his body with Hakuda, before she promised that if he ever asked again she'd gladly demonstrate all of the ones she knew, using his corpse as a target dummy. Naruto had laughed his ass off on that one, _'Guess I know where I get my temper from, not to mention why I can't stand arrogant idiots.'_ thought the blonde happily.

When the two finally arrived Yūgao and Naruto were quickly buzzed in, and the Third immediately looked up from his paperwork. "Ah Naruto, glad you're here. Thank you Yūgao, you can leave now." he greeted happily.

Yūgao gave the Hokage a quick bow before turning to Naruto. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon Naruto-san."

"I hope so, Yūgao-san." he agreed with a small grin as the purple-haired kunoichi turned and left. After she was gone the blonde turned his attention to the Sandaime. "You wanted to see me old man?" asked the blonde calmly.

Hiruzen was a little disappointed that the blonde hadn't referred to him as 'ojii-san' like he usually did. He'd hoped the week or so between their last meeting had helped the blonde understand and accept his reasons. Obviously it had not. The boy was by no means acting cold toward him, but the former warmth was also gone. Shaking his head the Hokage stated, "Yes, now in a bit less than an hour there will be a council meeting. One of the first items on the meeting's agenda will be revealing your heritage and status as heir to your mother's clans. Before that happens I thought it better to discuss a few things, particularly who on the council you should or should not trust."

"I'm listening." stated the blonde as he sat down.

"Well first of all, I suppose I should explain something about your mother. She was the type of person who didn't mind stepping on other people's toes, especially when she believed she was doing the right thing. That made her quite a few friends, but a good number of enemies as well. Now several of the current clan heads are old friends of Kushina's, in fact two of them were teammates of your mother when she was a genin, but there are several people you'll want to avoid. Several of the civilian council members have a grudge against Kushina, since she cost them a lot of money during her time as a jounin where she destroyed several questionable operations linked to members of their families, in addition to their _dislike_ of you for your condition. The elders, for the most part, are pretty neutral when it comes to you or your mother; they follow the letter of Konoha's law and only care about the village's best interests, though I will admit their tendencies tend to lean closer to aggressive behavior than I like. As long as you're an asset to Konoha they'll support you. However there is one man you must be certain to never trust." stated Hiruzen with every ounce of seriousness.

"Who?" questioned the blonde.

"A man named Danzō Shimura, the third member of the elder council." stated the Hokage calmly, his voice taking an icy tone as he spoke the man's name. "The man is a war-hawk who believes the only way for Konoha to grow is through war and conquest. He tried frequently to recruit your mother into his 'private security force,' called Root, and I highly doubt he will not at least attempt to acquire you as well. The man is extremely dangerous and cunning, and his beliefs run a heavy counter to my own. He'll try whatever it takes to get what he wants and right now you'll probably be his main target, whether to gain control over you or eliminate if you prove a threat to him."

"If this guy's such a threat, why don't you just get rid of him? You're the Hokage aren't you?" asked the blonde cautiously, from the way the old man talked this guy was obviously someone that he at least disliked.

"I wish it was that simple, but Danzō is very good at covering his tracks and playing politics. He's been connected to several shady operations, but there's nothing I can prove. He's also well connected in the Fire Daimyo's court, having spent years gaining allies and connections there. Added to that, he has his claws deep in several sectors of Konoha's government and military. If I try to oust him without due cause, it could provoke a civil war that could rip our village, or even the entire nation, apart." sighed an exasperated Hiruzen. "The man was also a friend of mine during our youth and my main rival for the seat of Hokage. If I attempt to remove him myself, many would take it as an attempt to secure my authority as Hokage over any competitor, something that could harm my own position and discredit me."

"So it's politics?" stated the blonde annoyedly. When the old Hokage simply nodded his head, the blonde sighed. "I get it, I'll be careful around this Danzō guy." agreed the blonde, he may not believe everything the old man said, but if even half of it was true than this Danzō guy sounded like someone to avoid. Soon a new question popped into his head. "You said my mom had enemies inside and out of the village. I'm guessing those civilians and this Danzō guy you were talking about are the key 'inside' threats, but who's the outside?"

"Well, there are several individuals who your mother caused a great deal of grief; again she didn't mind stepping on toes. Several shady characters, running from mob bosses to corrupt politicians, would have liked nothing better than to see your mother dead, but they're probably not your main concern. Your main concern would be shinobi from the villages of Kumogakure and Kirigakure. Kiri and Uzushio have…well it's a little hard to describe but there's a lot of bad blood between the two villages, particularly against the Kurosaki clan. As for Kumo, they made an attempt to kidnap your mother earlier in her life in order to gain control of her bloodlines. I don't know if they'll try the same thing against you, but it never hurts to be cautious. Those are probably the biggest threats you'll have to worry about from your mother's side."

Naruto nodded his head a little before asking, "Is there anything else we need to discuss."

The two spent the rest of the hour going through minor details about the upcoming meeting. As the time came Hiruzen had Naruto follow him to the council chamber. The chamber was a large room with an oval table sitting in the center. The Hokage's spot was at the end closest to the door with the elder council surrounding him, on the opposite side sat the representatives and heads of certain Konoha divisions including the representatives for the Anbu, Torture & Interrogation, Medical, and Barrier Divisions, and the civilian representatives and clan heads sat to the left and right respectively. The council was now full with the two of them being the last ones arriving. When they entered most eyes turned to them and several widened when they saw Naruto walking by the Hokage's side.

As Hiruzen took his seat one of the civilian members spoke up, "Hokage-sama what is that…_thing_ doing here."

"Naruto is here because he's vitally connected to certain events that have recently unfolded." stated Hiruzen while he glared at the civilian who'd just shouted, "And may I remind you Councilman Higari, that I will not tolerate insulting the boy in my presence." he finished with a slight flare of KI causing the civilian to shrink back.

"What are these events Hokage-sama, and why is a full council needed to discuss them?" asked Homura, one of the elders.

"The reason for a full council meeting will be made apparent soon enough. Now approximately one week ago a Chūnin instructor by the name of Mizuki deceived one of the failing graduates into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, stating that it was a secondary test that would allow him to graduate. However his plan was foiled when a second instructor, one Iruka Umino, found the deceived student before him. What followed was a brief conflict between the two, during which Iruka was badly injured. However, acting to save his sensei the deceived student awakened a powerful kekkai genkai that we've assumed was extinct, defeated the traitor, and was promoted to Genin based on his accomplishments that night. That student, as most of you have guessed, is none other than Naruto here."

"And precisely what kekkai genkai did young Naruto unlock?" asked a one-eyed man sitting in the back, the one the Hokage had identified as Danzō. The man was old, probably older than the Hokage and his right eye was covered in bandages while his right arm seemed to be dead, resting emptily in a sling built in his robes. The man's one visible eye was now studying Naruto, a feeling that the blonde did not enjoy.

"His mother's." stated the Hokage calmly.

Scowling, the man known as Higari decided to open his mouth again, "And are we supposed to know what whore gave birth to this…YAGH!" the man suddenly screamed as a chakra arrow flew by his head, less than an inch away from piercing it.

Everyone's eyes quickly followed the path of the offending arrow to come to rest on Naruto, who had manifested his bow and was now holding a second arrow on the string. "Listen here you oversized load of crap. I'm used to you idiots insulting me, but if you _ever_ insult my mother again my next arrow will go straight through your overstuffed head." growled the blonde menacingly.

"Naruto calm down." ordered the Hokage, not wanting to see this meeting turn into a bloodbath.

Naruto gave the man a look, before slowly releasing the arrow and his bow and lowering his arms.

The room was silent for several minutes as everyone digested what had just happened. "T-That was Kushina's bloodline." stated a slightly stunned Hiashi Hyūga.

"That is correct. Naruto Uzumaki is in fact Naruto Kurosake Ichida, only son of Kushina Kurosaki Ishida. Inheritor to the Kurosaki _Zanpakutō _(Soul Cutting Sword) bloodline, and the Ishida _Kuinshī_ (Monk of Destruction) bloodline." stated the Hokage calmly.

A moment of tense silence seemed to linger before the room exploded. Many demanded him be used as breeding stock to create an army of soldiers for Konoha's future, others demanded marriage contracts to spread the bloodline, while others were demanding an explanation on why his heritage had been kept secret. Danzō himself was studying the blonde even more intently than before, the slightest shimmer of greed in his lone visible eye the only sign to what thoughts were going through his minds.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the booming shout of the Hokage combined with his unleashed KI brought an immediate silence to the room. "There were reasons that this information was kept secret, reasons that I am not at liberty to discuss. Any marriage contracts will have to go through Naruto himself since, as the last known member of both clans and the only one aligned with Konoha, he is Uzumaki clan head. As for turning him into breeding stock, that goes against Konoha law and I will hear no more of it."

"Sarutobi is correct. Konoha law clearly states that no shinobi who is or wishes to become a member of Konoha's ninja forces can be forced into becoming breeding stock." agreed Koharu. The law had originally been designed to attract bloodline clans when Konoha was first founded, making sure that they couldn't be forced to act as breeding stock.

"The boy's not a member of the Konoha Military yet, Koharu." stated Danzō calmly, as if pointing out a flaw in the woman's thinking. "He's still an academy student."

"Weren't you listening Danzō, Naruto received an automatic graduation and appointment to the rank of Genin when he prevented Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll and killing Iruka Umino." responded the Hokage calmly

"Then I demand he be removed from the Military Corp for assaulting me!" shouted the civilian Naruto had previously launched his arrow at.

"I didn't assault you teme. I just shot an arrow in your direction as a warning. There's no law against warning someone of what will happen if they make a stupid mistake twice." stated the blonde with a smirk.

A sudden outburst of loud, barking laughter filled the room as Tsume Inuzuka laughed her ass off. "That proves the gaki's Kushina's. More than any sword or bow, only one of Kushina's pups would have the balls to say something like that." howled the Inuzuka matriarch between laughs.

"You sound as if you knew my mother quite well Inuzuka-sama?" asked the blonde.

"You bet your ass I did pup." barked out the older woman with a broad grin. "Me, your mom and Whitey over there," she flicked her thumb to indicate Hiashi Hyūga, "were on the same Genin squad."

"How many times have I asked you not to refer to me by that annoying nickname Tsume-san." stated the annoyed Hyūga head.

"Why? You never minded when _Kushina-chan_ called you that." responded the Inuzuka head with a snort before turning her head to Naruto. "You know if things had worked out differently when we were kids…well let's just say you'd probably be sporting a set of Byakugan instead of those baby blues." she finished with a large grin.

"Enough of this useless prattle!" exclaimed the Hyūga head, who was now sporting a blush that would rival his eldest daughter's.

"As much as I enjoy seeing Hyūga-dono getting humiliated, he's got a point." stated Inoichi Yamanaka, the Yamanaka clan head, with a smirk.

"Troublesome but correct. Since the boy is now the only known wielder of both bloodlines he should probably be placed under the CRA." stated Shikaku Nara, clan head of the Nara clan.

"Agreed." nodded Chōza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi Clan

"CRA?" questioned the blonde.

"The CRA, or Clan Restoration/Foundation Act, is an ancient bylaw carried in most villages. It is designed so that the last male carrier, or first male carrier in some cases, of a unique bloodline ability the right to form their own clan within the village. The law grants you several special privileges, the most well-known being the ability to practice polygamy, i.e. the taking of multiple wives." explained Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame Clan.

Naruto simply stared, wide-eyed and blinking at that statement.

"So shall we put it to a vote? All those in favor of Naruto being placed under the CRA." asked the Hokage as he raised his hand.

Most of the civilians refused, not wanting to grant the demon brat any form of power.

Most of the division representatives raised their hands in favor, since it would strengthen Konoha.

"It would definitely be in Konoha's best interest to see both bloodlines bloom in the village." agreed Koharu as she raised her hand.

"Agreed, and the boy fits all the necessary requirements." stated Homura as he raised his own hand.

"I must agree, acquiring more shinobi capable of using either bloodline would definitely be in our village's best interest." agreed Danzō, raising his own hand while plots and ideas began to formulate within the aged war hawk's mind.

Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chōza raised their hands in tandem, though Chōza had to help raise his lazy friend's

"It seems only logical." agreed Shibi Aburame as he raised his hand.

"The pup's got my vote." agreed Tsume as she raised her hand while her mind went to the marriage contract she and Kushina had made when her old friend first found out she was pregnant. The woman a feeling it was going to be a boy, and when Kushina had a feeling about something it was usually right, so the two had made a marriage contract so her son could marry Tsume's oldest daughter. She wondered how Hana was going to take it.

Hiashi silently raised his own hand while contemplating a similar contract he and Kushina had made for his own eldest daughter. However, Hiashi already knew how Hinata would react. He made a mental note to pick up a pair of earplugs before he told her.

"Then the motion carries. Naruto Kurosaki Ishida is hereby under the full rights of the CRA." intoned the Hokage, before he turned to Naruto. "That's all for now Naruto. If you would mind leaving and waiting in my office, I'll come by after the meeting's over to explain everything about the CRA to you." stated the Hokage.

Naruto, still trying to get over the multiple wives part, just nodded his head dumbly before bowing and leaving the council room

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

_(A couple hours later)_

"I need to marry multiple women." stated the blonde dumbly.

"Not necessarily Naruto-kun, it's entirely your choice, but it is strongly encouraged that you do." replied the Hokage. He'd just finished explaining everything involving the CRA to the blonde, but the boy couldn't seem to get over that part.

"But Jīsan, I've never even been on a date or had a girlfriend before. How the hell am I going to attract multiple girls?" asked the blonde, unconsciously reverting to his former title for the old man due to the stress of the moment.

"Naruto you're only fifteen, no one expects you to be fully ready for this kind of thing. All you have to do is keep an open mind, and I'm sure you'll find at least a few girls who'll you come to care for and who will care for you in return." assured the old Hokage, while he mentally added, _'That and your mother played matchmaker a bit before she died, but I think that's best saved for a later date and someone else to deliver.'_

The blonde slumped back into his chair. The past few hours had been quite mentally exhausting. After the council meeting had ended an hour after the Hokage had dismissed him the old man had returned to describe most of the key points of CRA. There were a lot of benefits to being under it: rights to easier and discounted land-purchases when it came to creating and expanding his own clan compound, which the Uzumaki Estate was currently the acting location, several tax and pay benefits to help bolster and build the clan's financial base, a possible seat on the clan council if his clan reaches sufficient size and accomplishes significant tasks to benefit Konoha, the later requirement his mother had already reached for his clan, and of course the all-important polygamy clause, to help boost his clan's size. It was all a bit overwhelming for the blonde. They'd also taken care of his shinobi registration, snapping the picture of him in his new uniform, and quickly getting the card made.

A sudden cry of, "Time to die, old man!" brought the blonde out of his revelry and distracted him from his mental breakdown. Looking up the blonde found a young boy, probably about the same age as Ururu and Jinta, charging toward the old man with a practice kunai raised as if to strike. He was dressed in gray shorts, a yellow shirt, a ridiculously overlong scarf, and some weird kind of helmet that let a spike of his hair poke out. The boy was charging forward, bellowing a war cry…when he slipped on the floor and fell face-first onto the ground.

Naruto, Sarutobi, and everyone else in the room simultaneously sweat-dropped.

"Owww." moaned the boy as he stood up. "Who tripped me?" he asked looking around until he spotted Naruto, who he then pointed an accusing finger at. "It was you wasn't it! Admit it." the boy practically ordered.

_Now_ Naruto was getting annoyed. "The only thing that tripped you gaki was your own two feet, or maybe that scarf of yours." responded the blonde.

"Take that back!" shouted the kid as he swung his practice kunai at the blonde.

Naruto easily dodged the clumsy swing, but had now completely lost his temper. Loud, arrogant brats were one thing, but this minipunk just took a swing at him. That crossed the line. Instantly the blonde's hand shot our and grabbed the kid by front of his shirt and lifted him into the air before raising one hand to bop the boy good, only to be interrupted by more shouting.

"Honorable Grandson! Honorable Grandson where are you?" the slightly panicked voice shouted from just outside the door. "Please don't tell me you're bothering your grandfather again. We still have a lot of train…" the voice trailed off as the speaker opened the door to reveal what was going inside. The man behind the door looked to be in his mid to late twenties, and stood just short of 6 feet. He wore a standard jounin's uniform, minus the flak jacket, a pair of perfectly circular, dark sunglasses, and wore his Konoha hitai-ate as a headband, covering the top of his head.

The man's brown eyes visibly narrowed from behind his glasses when he saw Naruto. "You ruffian! Put the Hokage's honorable grandson down this instant!" he ordered.

'_Great another one of those.'_ mentally growled the annoyed blonde before what the man just said struck him. "Hokage's honorable grandson? You mean this gaki is…?" he looked at the Hokage for confirmation and the old man nodded his head.

'_I knew it. This guy's just like all the rest.'_ thought the boy before spouting off, "That's right, I'm the grandson to the great Sandaime Hokage, still planning on beating me up?" asked the kid arrogantly.

That was the last straw as far as Naruto was concerned. "I don't care if he's your grandmother!" shouted the blonde as he slammed his fist into the boy's helmeted noggin, sending the brat crashing face-first into the ground as the blonde let go of his shirt.

Said grandson's last conscious thought was, _'This guy's different.'_

The older ninja's jaw literally dropped to the floor at that, while the Hokage merely rubbed his head, trying to stem his headache. Stepping forward the blonde strolled out of the room while calling out behind him. "See you later old timer, I'm heading home. If you need anything I'll be there most of the day." The Hokage merely nodded and waved the boy off.

Several minutes later the jounin finally seemed to regain his senses. "The nerve of that…that…Cretin! To lay a hand on the Hokage's Honorable Grandson." it was then the man noticed that said 'Honorable Grandson' had also disappeared from the room. "HONORABLE GRANDSON!" shouted the now terrified man.

"If you're looking for young Konohamaru, Ebisu, he followed Naruto out the door a few minutes ago." stated the Hokage while lighting his pipe.

"WHAT?" shouted the now identified Ebisu, "I must stop this before that hooligan corrupts the Honorable Grandson!" shouted the man as he ran out the door.

The Hokage merely continued to puff on his pipe.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

Several minutes later Naruto was once again losing his patience with the little gaki that had been following him since he left the Hokage's office.

Finally deciding something had to be done the blonde stated, "You do know you're holding your cloak the wrong way, don't you gaki?"

A section of a nearby fence, only with its divisions going sideways instead of down like the rest of the fence, peeled away to reveal the brat from before. "You saw through my disguise, I guess you're even better than I thought." stated the kid eagerly.

"Right." monotoned the blonde, rubbing his forehead in irritation. Now he knew how the old man felt every time he had to deal with him when he was younger. Man growing up sucks. "So you got a name to go with the attitude gaki?"

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson to Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the next Hokage," stated the boy proudly, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow at the mention of the kid becoming the next Hokage "and I want you to teach me." he finished with a large grin.

"Not happening." deadpanned the blonde as he turned to leave, only for Konohamaru to grab onto the back of his kimono jacket.

"Come on boss, don't say that. Please!" begged the kid. Naruto sighed.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I teach you something are you?" questioned the blonde. Konohamaru enthusiastically shook his head no while still wearing the same grin. "I thought not. All right gaki, follow me." stated the blonde, realizing there was no escape. That and he liked the kid's guts and determination, reminded him a bit of himself at that age. Man he really was starting to get old.

Several minutes later the two found themselves atop a forested hill in the center of the village park. The blonde had stopped by the Ten Points Shop and had Tenten pick out an appropriately sized bokken for the kid and telling her to charge it to the Hokage's account, since it was his grandson who needed it. Drawing out his own sword Naruto got into a basic stance with his sword held forward. "All right gaki, copy me." ordered the blonde.

The younger boy quickly did as told, getting into a fair imitation of Naruto's stance. The blonde looked around and gave a few instructions to fix his stance, the knowledge ingrained into his own brain thanks to the Kurosaki bloodline. "Okay now watch." The blonde then stepped forward in a basic downward slash, then reversing the grip for an upward slash, and finishing with a diagonal slash to one side. "Now I want you to do the exact same thing." The younger nodded and did as told with the blonde shouting corrections when he saw a mistake. Nearly an hour later the boy was able to go through the entire routine without a correction from the blonde. Naruto nodded his head, "Not bad, Konohamaru, you learn pretty quickly. Now I want you to repeat that process just like that until I tell you to stop." he ordered, getting a shocked look from the kid.

"What? But why?" questioned the boy.

"There are a couple reasons. First, it's good exercise for your legs and arms. Second is for something called muscle memory. The basics of it are if you repeat something enough times, your body will start to remember how it's done, letting you do it faster and easier." explained the blonde, quoting one of Iruka's lectures near the end. Konohamaru grumbled under his breath, but did as instructed.

Two hours later an exhausted Konohamaru collapsed onto the ground. The boy was panting and sweating heavily from the workout, and was about to complain until he felt something cold touch his head. Opening his eyes he saw Naruto standing over him with a pair of drinks in hand. Sitting up and taking the offered drink, the young Sarutobi began guzzling it down.

"Careful, drink too fast and you'll make yourself sick." warned the blonde jokingly as he sat down beside the boy and opened his own drink. "So why do want to become Hokage, and why did you ask me to teach you?" asked the blonde curiously.

Konohamaru looked at the ground for a minute before answering. "My Gramps named me after the village, so everyone should remember my name, but all anyone ever calls me is 'Honorable Grandson.' It's like I don't even really exist; like I'm just a part of Gramps' shadow. I just want people to know me for me, not for who my granddad is. That's why I want to be Hokage, so everyone will see me for me, not who I'm related to." finished the boy with a smile, "Like how you did back in his office."

"Don't you have other teachers? Like that guy who was looking for you."

"Ebisu-sensei? He's alright, I guess, but he keeps prattling on and on about lots of stupid stuff and how his training is the greatest shortcut to becoming Hokage." answered Konohamaru.

Naruto snorted at that, as he stood up. "There's no such thing as a shortcut to being Hokage. To be the Hokage, you have to be strong enough to protect the village and care for it as if it was your family. You have to face many challenges, overcome countless perils in order to prove yourself, and be willing to sacrifice your own life just to protect the village. You'll have to forge your own legend before you even stand a chance of becoming Hokage, and most importantly…" the blonde's voice trailed off.

"What? What do I have to do?" questioned Konohamaru.

"You'll have to defeat me first. Since becoming Hokage is my dream as well." finished the blonde with a smirk as he looked back at the stunned boy. Before either boy could continue a new voice made itself known.

"So I've found you at last, Honorable Grandson." Turning both boys caught sight of Ebisu standing on top of a nearby tree branch. As the man dropped down to the ground his eyes instantly narrowed and grew cold as his gaze settled on Naruto.

'_Those damn eyes again.'_ thought the blonde as he let out a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Leave me alone already!" shouted Konohamaru as he picked up his bokken and got into the basic stance Naruto had taught him. "I've decided that I want to walk my own path to become the Hokage, not your stupid shortcuts!"

"Your own path?" chuckled Ebisu. "Surely you must be joking Honorable Grandson? After all what's the point of such a fruitless endeavor when I can provide a much simpler path." mocked the special jounin as he stepped forward.

"Shut up!" shouted Konohamaru as he charged forward and swung his sword downward in the first step of the routine.

The arrogant jounin easily stepped back and dodged the attack before stepping forward to stand over the boy's sword with a smirk on his face, only for said smirk to disappear as Konohamaru reversed his grip and brought his sword up…right between the special jounin's legs.

'_OUCH! That had to hurt.'_ thought the blonde.

Ebisu's eyes widened significantly, becoming easily visible from behind his large shades, sweat started to cover his face, until finally the man let out a very high-pitched squeak before falling backwards onto the ground, passed out from the pain.

"I…I did it. I actually won!" shouted Konohamaru with glee as he started to bounce around the hilltop. Naruto himself was smirking quite proudly.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

Back inside the Hokage's office, Sarutobi had watched the entire exchange with a warm grin on his face. "Naruto, you've not only started down your own path to greatness, but it seems you've helped my grandson find his own path as well. Though I better be careful not to get in Ebisu's position anytime soon." he finished with a slight wince and a chuckle.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

**End Chapter 5**

**This is just a little age chart to help with the alterations I've made to character ages.**

**Naruto and the rest of the Genin: 15**

**Tenten, Lee, and Neji: 16**

**Konohamaru, Ururu, and Jinta: 9**

**Hana: 21**

**Anko: 25**

**Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma: 32**

**Yūgao and Hayate: 31**

**Itachi: 27**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Awakening the Fox

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

1 **Dark Signer**: Thanks, and I try to at least follow the basics of the cannon, though I will admit I'm planning on including a lot more missions before the Chūnin Exams. As for the elders I've never actually seen them act in an anti-Naruto way in the magna or anime. Yes they were definitely pro-Naruto, but that does not make them automatically hate him. From what I've seen the two put the best interests of Konoha first, and that sometimes puts them at odds with the interests of Konoha's resident Jinchūriki. I am also a fan of Kushina being Itachi's sensei, and it seemed to fit this fic rather well. Originally I was trying to decide between having it be either Gai or Itachi, but I went with Itachi since it had more potential in the future.

2 **King of the Fallen**: Glad you enjoyed it, I have to admit it took me a while to come up with a nice way of ending it without having Naruto use his super perverted jutsu. Naruto won't be using that jutsu in this fic because he's trying hard to make his mother and grandparents memories proud so he'll be acting a lot more seriously.

3 **BNGwarrior**: Glad you like the fic so far. Teams will be revealed either at the end of this chapter or early next chapter, but I will tell you that Naruto and Kiba will not be on the same team, I've always believed the two's personalities clash too much to ever form a good team dynamic. .

4 _lightningblade49_: Agreed, and thanks for the compliment.

5 **Storylover213**: A preliminary harem list will be placed later.

6 **VanillaIce1**: Indeed.

7 **shushinking**: That won't be coming for a while, but I do have plans for it when it does, and I hope this chapter came soon enough. I just bought the latest Bleach DVD so my mind's kind of in the zone on this one.

8 **VFSNAKE**: Glad you enjoy it, and yes, yes she will.

9 **Jicea**: Thanks. For the different kinds of Zanpakutō I'll give you a hint: He'll have a melee-type (Kyūbi's blade), a Kidō-type (Benihime), and several elemental types. As for the harem, see the AN at the bottom of the page.

10 **ddcj1990**: Glad you liked it and here's the next one.

11 **naruhina fan**: Thanks and I'll think on your suggestions. No neither Ichigo nor Zangetsu, both may be mentioned but otherwise they will not appear. As for Naruto's status as a Vizard, well you'll have to wait and see.

12 **Killjoy3000**: Glad you like it.

13 **Dark Insomniacs**: Thank you.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

**"**_Zanpakutō Speech"_

**"Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

**'**_**Demon/Large Summon Thought'** _

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

AN: A few quick things before the story starts: 1) If this chapter's editing and formatting seems a bit off then I apologize. My Laptop got fried a few days ago and I am being forced to write this on my family's old PC, which is equipped with a copy of word that's nearly a decade behind the times, 2003 model if I'm not mistaken. 2) I'm in need of an artist for most of my stories, someone to bring my ideas to life so I can supply my readers with a visual image of what I want to convey. If you're interested, send me an email and I can take a look at your work. Only requirements are a subscription to or a similar site, and that I like how you draw. For this fic it will mainly consist drawing the unique Zanpakutō I create as well as a few other things like Naruto in his new uniform. 3) Unless I describe them as otherwise, all the rookies are dressed in their original first season attire, only slightly more grown-up.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

**Chapter 6: Awakening the Fox**

_(3 months later)_

'_Today's the big day.'_ thought our blonde hero as he entered the Shinobi Academy. It had been about three months since the Council meeting and the blonde had spent the entire length of it training and practicing, with the odd day of rest being thrown in so he didn't burn himself out. He'd progressed farther than he'd originally thought possible over the time. From his Kurosaki training he'd advanced pretty far in all the areas. He'd gotten quite good at Zanjutsu, thanks to his continuous sparing with Tenten, and had even managed to learn a few of the more basic techniques in the style. His training with Hakuda was about the same, again thanks to having a good sparring partner like Tenten who was pretty good at taijutsu herself, though she often complained it was due to her "psychotic sensei." He'd also been progressing nicely in his study of Hohō, learning how to use _Shunpo_ after about a month of practice, and was now fairly good at using it both in and out of combat, though it still drained him if he used it too quickly. His progress learning Kidō was by far his most advanced training, he'd managed to learn the first dozen Bakudō, a few more than that from Hadō, which he seemed to have a talent for; and had managed to learn the basics of Idō. He'd even managed to learn a few of the lower-ranked _Raiton_ (Lightning Release) jutsu from the scroll and had started the first level of training his lightning affinity.

He'd also worked hard in studying the scrolls that his father had left him. The blonde could now make most of the basic seals, including storage and explosion seals, and was now working on trying to learn something a little more advanced. He'd also managed to learn a few of the lower ranked _Fūton_ (Wind Release) jutsu as well.

His Ishida clan training hadn't gone so well at first. For some reason the blonde had had some initial problems in his training with his various Quincy abilities. Deciding to take Urahara's advice, the blonde had set out to the Hospital to find the Ryūken guy Kisuke had told him about. He needed to go sooner or later for his post-graduation physical; a requirement for all newly graduated Shinobi, anyway.

His trip hadn't started out that well though. Naruto had always had mixed fillings about the Hospital, mostly because the place seemed to be evenly divided amongst those who hated him and those who treated him normally. He'd had the bad luck of meeting a nurse at the front desk who happened to be a member of the former, but that encounter had actually ended in Naruto's favor.

_~~~~~Flashback no Jutsu~~~~~_

"Listen lady, I keep telling you I'm here for my post-graduation physical. It's a requirement that I have one after I graduate." growled out the blonde as he stood in front of the front desk. He'd been trying to get to see a doctor for nearly a half-hour and was now a few seconds away from drawing his sword and turning the annoying nurse into sashimi.

"And like I keep telling you; your kind has no right entering this hospital, let alone becoming a shinobi." sneered the woman from behind her desk. She was confident that even if the brat complained she could deny everything and that the council would support her.

Naruto was about to lose his last bit of patience and draw his sword when a new voice popped in. "Is there a problem here?"

Turning the blonde found himself facing a tall man who looked to be the same age as Kisuke. He stood a bit taller than normal at about 5'10," had silver hair and dark brown eyes covered by a pair of box-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a plain gray suit, a light blue shirt, and a gray tie marked with several dark blue crosses. The man seemed to radiate an aura of cool, professional calm and his voice was as calm as a placid lake and slightly cold.

"R-Ryūken-sensei." stuttered the woman in shock. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that. This guy was the relative of his Kisuke had told him about. Deciding to take matters into his own hands and see if this guy was like the others who hated him for what he held, the blonde decided to speak up.

"Yes there's a problem." he stated angrily. "I came here to have my post-graduation exam, and _she_," the blonde hiked his thumb to indicate the nurse, "is refusing to let me see a doctor."

Ryūken stared at the blonde for a moment before turning his attention to the nurse who was now glaring at the blonde. "Is this true?" he asked calmly.

"Well…yes…I mean…there is…" she sputtered under her superior's gaze.

"I see." he responded coolly. "Have your locker cleared out by the end of the day. You are no longer an employee at this hospital." he stated coldly.

"WHAT! You can't do that! This creature…" her voice suddenly stopped as Ryūken's eyes locked onto hers.

"I could care less about your opinion on the boy." he stated icily, his already cool voice becoming glacial. "When you entered the service of this hospital you took a Hippocratic Oath to treat _all_ patients equally, regardless of age, race, status, or _any_ other circumstances. You have broken that vow today and I refuse to allow anyone who willingly does so remain employed in my hospital."

The woman hadn't even tried to offer a rebuttal to the man's argument. She'd stood up, stated she'd speak to the council about this, and left in a major huff. Once she was gone Ryūken turned his attention to Naruto. "Now I believe that you said you need to have your physical?" questioned the silver-haired doctor. When Naruto nodded he continued. "Very well, if you'll follow me, I'll take care of the examination personally." he stated and started walking with Naruto quickly following.

_~~~~~Flashback no Jutsu: KAI~~~~~_

After that Ryūken had given him his physical while Naruto broached him about him being a member of the Ishida clan, which he admitted to before calmly asking who'd told the blonde. When the blonde had mentioned Kisuke, the man had given a small, exasperated sigh and muttered "Of course" under his breath before asking the blonde why he wanted to know. The two had spoken amiably during the examination, with Naruto mostly asking the man questions about his heritage as a member of the Ishida clan and his problems with the training, and Ryūken responding with clear, surgical precision, answering to the best of his ability with blunt honesty. Naruto found he liked the older man, though he was a bit of an emo. The blonde wondered if it was genetic in the Ishida family, seeing as how his grandmother's letter had described his grandfather as an emo as well. He certainly hoped it wasn't. The last thing he wanted was to turn into Sasuke.

That thought brought him to consider his dark-haired classmate. Finding out that his mother had taught the boy's older brother certainly connected them, but the blonde could hardly stand the duck-haired asshole. It was really confusing. Eventually the blonde decided that it didn't matter. Sasuke was Sasuke and Itachi was Itachi. Just because the older of the two was close to his mother didn't mean he had to be close to Sasuke.

After talking to Ryūken Naruto's training with his Quincy abilities had improved by leaps and bounds. He'd completed the Sanrei Glove training a little less than a month ago and now _Kajoujaku_ was fully solidified. His practice using the Quincy _shajutsu_ (Archery), had improved greatly allowing the blonde to use a few special techniques with his chakra arrows. He'd also gotten pretty good using the _Hirenkyaku_, and he could hold it for a little bit less than a half-hour now. He'd mastered creating both Ichida Glass and Silver and now had a nice way of making extra cash by selling it to Kitaeru. The older man was overjoyed whenever the blonde brought in sheets of Silver to sell, saying that he already had several special orders for Ichida Silver weapons once he let it slip that he'd found a supply of the stuff. Kitaeru also acted as a go-between for a local glass-merchant who bought his Ichida Glass from him. He was doing pretty well studying how to make and use both Gintō and Seele Schneiders. He kept several straps full of Gintō and a few Seele Schneider hidden throughout his clothes and more in a scroll stored in his kimono-jacket. While the blonde personally preferred Kidō and good, old-fashioned ninjutsu, he knew Gintō had their advantages, mostly the fact that they didn't require any chakra expenditure to activate. He'd even managed to pick up several of the lower-level _Suiton_ (Water Release) jutsu on his grandfather's scrolls.

He'd also signed both of his grandparents' summoning contracts. After going to the Third to learn the necessary hand-seals for the technique, the old man had directed him to a training ground where he could summon the creatures in peace. The old man had accompanied the blonde to ensure that nothing went wrong and out of curiosity since it had been over a decade since he saw any summons from either clan. It had taken a few tries on both contracts to get the amount of chakra necessary to summon either boss right, but the blonde had gotten both after a few hours, mostly thanks to his both increased reserves and near instantaneous chakra regeneration, which was thanks to both his bloodlines. Both Boss Summons had been pretty friendly accepting the blonde as their summoner after recognizing his scent as Kushina's son. Both Hanyachō (Midnight Butterfly) and Teigojaku (Noon Sparrow) had accepted him as the summoner for their clans and treated the blonde like one of their own. Naruto got along well with the rest of the summons of both clans and now was pretty good at summoning the right member when he needed them.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the blonde noticed he'd arrived at his classroom. Sliding open the door to step inside the blonde noticed there were still a quite a few people missing. Not surprising since there was still a little bit more than a half-hour until team assignments officially started. Looking around the blonde noticed an open seat in the back next to a girl he recognized as Hinata Hyūga. Walking up the steps the blonde asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Looking at the speaker it took less than a moment for the blue-haired heiress to recognize her long-time crush and started to blush. _'N-Naruto-kun wants to sit next to me?'_ she thought happily as her blush increased. Knowing she had to answer, but forgetting how to speak for the moment, she quickly shook her head.

Smiling slightly, the blonde nodded his head in thanks and took the seat. Usually he didn't like sitting all the way in the back, but he'd overdone it in his last day of training and thought it would be a good place to get some rest before class began. Tilting his bucket hat to cover his eyes the blonde stretched out and leaned his chair back so he could catch a few Zs before Iruka-sensei arrived.

While the blonde was busy relaxing he didn't notice the stare of his blushing neighbor as she studied her crush's new appearance. _'Naruto-kun's changed so much over the past few months.'_ she thought, _'His clothes are so different, and it looks like he's even grown a little._' It was true the blonde had managed to put on an extra inch after three months of training, bringing him up to a more normal 5'6" instead of his previously short 5'5". _'I wonder what happened to him. Maybe I should ask? But he looks so peaceful like that, I don't want to interrupt.'_ In the back of her mind a mini version of herself was openly drooling at the blonde's change in attire. While the orange and blue jumpsuits were cute, this new outfit was downright hot.

Hinata's inner argument about waking and speaking with the blonde was cut short when a new figure entered the room, one Kiba Inuzuka, and sitting atop his owner's head was Kiba's constant companion Akamaru. Kiba and Naruto had once been good friends when they were younger but the two had grown apart over the years, mostly due to their similar, yet conflicting, personalities. Both were confident, bordering and crossing over into arrogance constantly, and both thought they were the best. This led to constant fights between the two wish ended up ruining their friendship since both refused to back down.

Currently the young Inuzuka heir noticed a new guy sitting next to the girl he'd developed a crush on since he peeked on her in the shower and saw what her concealing clothing hid. Growling the boy stomped up the stairs leading to where the new figure was leaning against the back wall, apparently napping. "Hey, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" snarled the Inuzuka.

Naruto, annoyed at being awakened so suddenly, lifted his bucket hat off his eyes and muttered. "You know who I am mutt-boy, we've been in the same class since we were 8. As for what I'm doing here, I _was_ napping until you opened your overly large yap." responded the blonde in a low annoyed tone.

The Inuzuka was puzzled for a minute since he couldn't recognize the figure until he caught a whiff of his scent and saw the cerulean blue eyes and blonde hair slightly hidden by the weird hat. "NARUTO?" he shouted in shock.

This caught most of the class's attention. Looking at the black and blue garbed figure, most hadn't recognized the blonde without his signature orange and blue jumpsuit. More than a few rubbed their eyes in disbelief at the sight of the blonde. The blonde mostly ignored the stares and gave the Inuzuka another annoyed look. "Bingo mutt, now would mind keeping it down? I'm trying to get some rest." he stated as he readjusted his bucket-hat to cover his eyes and leaned back to go back to sleep.

Kiba was not a person who liked to be ignored so he growled out, "What the hell are you doing here dobe? This class is only for those who graduated." he sneered trying to get under the blonde's skin while adjusted his own hitai-ate worn across his forehead.

Naruto just snorted before bringing one hand down to his obi, where his own hitai-ate was strung through, acting as a belt buckle. The blonde absently gave the metal a short flick of his finger before stating. "You're dumber than you look mutt. In case you haven't noticed I have a forehead protector to. Got it from Iruka-sensei after the original test for…taking a special make-up since Mizuki-teme sabotaged my original exam."

Most of the students were a little shocked about hearing that one of their instructors had sabotaged Naruto's test. Kiba was unimpressed. "So what, you're still sitting in my seat. I always sit next to Hinata." growled out the Inuzuka.

"One, this seat doesn't have your name on it. Two, I already asked Hinata-san here if I could sit next to her and she gave me the okay. Right Hinata?" asked the blonde.

The young heiress blushed again before nodding her head rapidly in agreement. In the back of her mind, Inner-Hinata was hissing at Kiba like an angry cat and telling the annoying dog-user to stop interrupting her alone-time with Naruto-kun.

Kiba was losing what little patience he had. "I don't care what she said! _I'm_ telling you to move now before I move you myself!" he snarled.

Naruto, on the other hand, had already lost what patience he'd had with the dog-user. He was about to stand up and punch the loud-mouthed mutt in the face before an idea struck him. Why not test one of his new abilities now. Smirking at the idea, the blonde thought of the perfect technique. Lazily, the blonde lifted one hand with his index finger pointed directly at Kiba's chest before chanting in a low, calm voice "_You treasonous dog. Get you gone from my sights_. _Hadō no Ichiban:__ Shō_! (Way of Destruction Number One: Thrust)_"_ he intoned as a small orb of chakra manifested on the tip of his finger, before exploding as he finished the incantation.

The second the small chakra orb exploded a second, larger explosion occurred directly in the center of Kiba's chest, right where the blonde's finger had been pointing. The small explosion shot the young Inuzuka back about a dozen feet before he tumbled and rolled down the rest of the stairs and to the front of the classroom. The Inuzuka gave a soft groan from the position where he was sprawled on the floor, it felt like he'd just got kicked in the chest by a mule.

Everyone sat still at what they'd just seen. Naruto, the class dobe, had just used a jutsu that none of them had ever heard of without any hand-seals. Instead he'd just spoke some weird chant and pointed his finger and…most of them couldn't describe what happened. One particular student was particularly displeased with the recent show.

"What the hell did you just do dobe?" growled out Sasuke Uchiha, as he stood up from his seat and approached the blonde's menacingly

"It's called Kidō teme." answered the blonde curtly.

"Where did you learn how to do it?" questioned the Uchiha, a hungry gleam entering his eyes. One Naruto couldn't help but notice.

"Not that it's any of your business teme," responded the blonde lowly, "but it's a clan technique, and in case you're wondering, there's no way in hell I'll let you learn it."

"A clan technique? Don't be ridiculous, you're not part of any clan. You're just an orphan." growled out the Uchiha.

"I had to come from somewhere, didn't I teme, or do you not know where babies come from?" Naruto asked mockingly, before continuing, "It turns out my mom was the last of her clan, and when I manifested her bloodline, I inherited quite a few tricks." stated the blonde proudly as he touched the sword resting at his hip. An action that quickly caught Sasuke's attention.

The young Uchiha snorted as he glared at the blonde. "As if a dobe like you could have a bloodline. All I see is a few two-bit tricks and a piece of junk strapped to your hip." snapped the Uchiha as he reached out for the blades hilt. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the hilt, an arc of blue electricity seemed to explode from the handle and into the Uchiha heir. The dark-haired avenger screamed in pain before being launched backwards.

The classroom was again enveloped in silence…for about half a minute before Naruto burst out in a fit of heavy laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Obāsan was right, that was definitely something I had to see for myself." howled out the blonde between fits of laughter. That is until…

"Naruto-baka! What the hell did you do to Sasuke-kun?" shrieked Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's number one fangirl.

Naruto turned his attention to his crush and tried to stay calm. "Sakura-chan, I didn't do anything to him. He's the one who tried to steal my sword."

"SHUT UP! If Sasuke wanted that stupid sword you should have just given it to him. Instead you used some dumb trick to hurt him!" roared the fangirl as she raised her fist to give the blonde a righteous beating like she always did…only for the blonde to grab her incoming fist with one hand and glare directly at her.

"Now listen here Haruno." growled out the blonde as he stood up to stare directly into the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes, his voice colder than anyone could ever believe the blond capable of, let alone directing it at his former crush. Sakura was more surprised that he hadn't called her 'Sakura-chan' "Ever since we first met, I've tried my best to be nice to you and earn your friendship and affection, but all I've ever gotten from you is insults and punches to the face, and to be quite honest I'm damned _sick_ of it. Your precious Sasuke-kun just tried to steal _my_ sword and _I'm_ the bad guy for stopping him and protecting what's mine? That's _FUCKING_ insane. Before, I would've just taken your abuse, but _not_ anymore. Now I know I have family watching over me and I think they'd be ashamed of me for taking that kind of abuse just because of a _stupid_ crush. So _you_ can consider my _former_ crush on you _OVER_!" finished the blonde with an audible snarl as he pushed the pink-haired girl away before returning to his seat.

If the previous events had shocked the class, that little spectacle was the signal for the coming of the apocalypse. Naruto never talked to Sakura like that.

Sakura herself was frozen, unsure of how to respond. In all the years they'd been classmates she'd never seen the blonde react like that to her. She'd mostly gotten used to the idea of the blonde constantly supporting and cheering for her. The very thought of the blonde standing up or talking down to her like he just did was completely foreign to her sense of reality and had pretty much ripped the bottom out of her worldview.

Hinata on the other hand could barely hold in her smile, happy that her own crush was now standing up for himself against one of the people who treated him the worst in her opinion. Inner-Hinata was doing her happy dance while waving banners that proclaimed 'Naruto-kun's now on the market.'

It was a stunned silence that greeted Iruka when he entered the classroom some five minutes later. Wasn't he surprised to find Sasuke and Kiba both lying on the floor, and in a considerable amount of pain, and Sakura standing frozen in front of Naruto's seat in the back row. Looking at the blonde, who he knew was the source of this chaos, he asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Naruto smiled at his favorite teacher before shrugging and saying. "Not really."

Iruka sighed and then winced when the action irritated his recently recovered back wound. "All right everyone take your seats." It took a few minutes but eventually everyone was seated. Kiba and Sasuke were the last two to take their seats and both were throwing near-constant glares at the blonde. Sakura had to be led back to her seat by her former best friend Ino Yamanaka. "Now that everyone's seated, I have a few announcements to make. First, I'd like to congratulate you all on passing your exams, and warn you that the path you've chosen will only become more difficult and dangerous from here on in. Now to announce the rookie of the year; the winner of that title is none other than Sasuke Uchiha." he nodded toward the Uchiha, who promptly 'hmphed,' before continuing. "Now Sasuke, as rookie of the year, you can make one request to me or the school and if it's within our ability we will grant it." Usually most students asked for a new jutsu or something along similar lines, but Sasuke seemed to have different plans.

"I want to fight the dobe." snarled out the Uchiha as he glared at the blonde.

Iruka was a little surprised at the request; no one had ever requested a match as their reward. The Chūnin shot a look at Naruto who grinned back and said. "I'm game if Sasuke is sensei."

Iruka sighed and checked the clock, they did have an hour left before he needed to make team announcements, he usually spent that time lecturing on the dangers of the shinobi path, but given the circumstances he didn't have much choice. "Very well, if everyone will follow me out to the sparring grounds." he announced.

Several minutes later Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the center of the practice arena, with Iruka standing between them. The rest of the graduating class was spaced around watching with interest. Normally, this match would be pretty one-sided. The rookie of the year vs. the class dobe would lead to some pretty obvious results, but with Naruto's sudden changes no one knew what to expect.

"Alright before the match begins what rules or restrictions will there be?" asked Iruka.

"I'm up for anything goes if you can handle that teme." stated the blonde confidently.

"Fine by me dobe, you'll be eating grass by the end no matter what happens." smirked the Uchiha in response.

"Fine this match is anything goes, but if I say it's over, it's over, agreed?" stated Iruka

"Hai!" shouted both boys at once.

"Then _HAJIME_!" shouted the instructor as he brought his arm down.

Sasuke rushed forward and threw a quick haymaker directly at the blonde's face, hoping to stop the blonde before he could draw his sword or use one of those weird sealless jutsu. The blonde quickly blocked the blow with his right forearm before launching a quick jab at the Uchiha's gut. Sasuke quickly jumped back and put some distance while settling into his clan's taijutsu stance. Naruto quickly followed suit raising both his arms and spreading his legs slightly to get into the starting stance for Hakuda. The two stood stark still for several moments, both studying the other's stance and looking for openings, before they launched forward again at nearly the same moment and started exchanging blows. Punches, kicks and other strikes were exchanged in a flurry of blows, neither one giving an inch. To many it looked like a draw, but Iruka soon noticed that Naruto had a slight advantage.

It wasn't that surprising, the Uchiha's _Sekken_ (Intercepting Fist) relied primarily on reading an opponent's movements and countering them with their own strikes, which made it a much more effective style for members with an activated Sharingan as well as being more of a defense-oriented style. Sasuke had won most of his own taijutsu matches because of two main reasons. One: most of his opponents lacked a formal taijutsu style outside the academy basic. The only exceptions were Kiba, who was weakened since he couldn't use Akamaru, Chōji, whose clan style also relied on their special jutsu and was too slow without them to actively hit the quick-footed Uchiha, and Hinata, whose pacifistic nature made her less willing to actually fight and harm another student. Two: Sasuke usually fought with a cool enough head that he could at least use the basics of the style using his own talents and instincts but now he was fighting mad and losing his cool, making reading his opponent that much more difficult.

Naruto's _Hakuda_ (White Strikes) style, on the other hand, had a much stronger offensive element. From what Iruka knew about it the style itself was very dangerous, relying heavily on the user's own immense stamina and endurance, which Naruto had in spades, to overpower an opponent's defenses while maintaining their own. So Naruto was basically fighting with a style built for him while Sasuke was using a style he couldn't fully utilize until he managed to awaken his bloodline.

Still, Sasuke had one major advantage over Naruto: experience. Sasuke had been training in his fighting style for years, while Naruto had only been practicing his for a few months. That difference in experience more than made up for Sasuke's lack of a Sharingan, but it was a difference that would and could be erased over time.

The two continued to exchange blows, both attacking with their best shots while trying to dodge or block their opponent's attacks. Sasuke was doing a bit better in defense than Naruto, who'd suffered quite a few more hits than Sasuke, but the blonde seemed to have the advantage in power, his own hits seemingly causing Sasuke a lot more damage than the one's Sasuke managed to land on him. The stalemate seemed to continue until a decisive moment came. Sasuke, apparently seeing an opening brought his fist downward at Naruto in a vicious hammer blow. Naruto was barely able to dodge the attack with a quick sidestep, but instead of launching a counter the blonde grabbed his opponent's extended arm at the wrist and twisted into a judo throw, using the Uchiha's own power and momentum to throw him halfway across the ring.

The Uchiha was able to catch himself mid-flight and turn the potentially dangerous fall into a roll that carried him to the other end of the sparring field, before coming back to his feet and scowling at the blonde while drawing a kunai. However Naruto had used the throw and the time it took the Uchiha to recover to his advantage and was already halfway through a set of hand-seals. Finishing with a Hare seal, the blonde shouted, "**Raiton: Dendou Kunai**!(Lighting Release: Electric Kunai)." The blonde quickly brought both hands out to his sides; both clenched into fist, before generating a trio of roughly, knife-shaped blades of electricity in each hand. The blonde then brought his clenched fists forward in a throwing motion before launching the lightning kunai at his opponent.

Sasuke quickly leapt to the side dodging the lighting blades by the skin of his teeth before charging forward and going through his own set of seals before pronouncing, "**Bunshin no Jutsu**! (Clone Technique)." and dividing into a half-dozen identical clones who simultaneously charged the blonde, kunai in hand.

Naruto quickly drew his sword from his sheath and held it in a ready pose until the Uchiha and his clones were about ten feet away from before channeling a large amount of chakra into the blade before slashing it in a long horizontal sweep while calling out, "**Zanjutsu: Sōinsōji **(Cutting Technique: Clean Sweep)." The slash seemed to spread outward form a massive crescent of energy the pierced through all the clones, instantly shattering them into light and smoke, while the real Sasuke was barely able to jump backward to avoid the expanding crescent of energy, but the boy didn't emerge unscathed. The dark-haired Uchiha now sported a large slash across his chest. It wasn't deep, but it still bled freely.

"Looks like first blood's mine teme." smirked Naruto, getting a growl of aggravation from the Uchiha who then began to form hand-seals of his own. Seeing what his opponent was doing Naruto quickly began a chant for one of his Kidō techniques. "_Oh holy orb of light, gather forth into my hand and grant me your strength. Let your holy glory crush all those who stand before me_." intoned the blonde, holding his free hand up, palm outward, in front of him as chakra began to gather into it.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) shouted the Uchiha as he breathed out a large fireball that streaked toward the blonde

"_Hadō no Kyuban: Amenogan_! (Way of Destruction Number Nine: Divine Sphere)" shouted Naruto as a sphere of condensed blue-white chakra formed in his hand before he thrust it forward, launching the fist-sized orb directly at Sasuke's much larger fireball.

When the smaller sphere made contact with the fireball it seemed to explode outward and the two techniques seemed to war with each other for a moment, bright orange and red flames covering or being parted by blue-white energy, before the attacks seemed to collapse into each other in a large explosion, knocking both young shinobi backward.

Sasuke and Naruto both returned to their feet quickly but now Sasuke was getting annoyed. _'This isn't supposed to be happening.'_ he mentally growled, _'I'm an Uchiha, one of the elite, and he's nothing but a dobe from some no-name clan._'

Naruto seemed to sense his opponent's turmoil and decided to put it to good use, "What's wrong teme, are you having a hard time beating this 'dead-last orphan.'" he mockingly called out.

"SHUT UP! You're nothing compared to me. Just a dead last spawn of some nameless two-bit whore!" snarled the Uchiha.

Naruto's gaze instantly darkened at the insult to his mother. "Watch what you say about my mother teme." growled the blonde. After finally finding out he had a mother, the blonde had become quite…_sensitive_ towards insults against her.

Seeing he'd hit a nerve the Uchiha decided to press on and agitate his opponent further. "What?" he smirked, "That she's a whore, a second-rate slut, a useless excuse for a kunoichi?" taunted the Uchiha.

'_THAT DOES IT!' _mentally roared the blonde, seeing nothing but solid red. _'The teme is FUCKING DEAD!'_

"_Heheheheheh. That's it."_ came a familiar mental snickering from the back of his head.

'_Fox? What the hell is going on? What's 'it?"_ mentally asked the blonde as time seemed to slow down around him and the world itself lost its color again.

_"You've found what you needed to hear me."_ hissed the fox in a pleased manner as it sauntered into view directly in front of the blonde, its nine tails lashing the air excitedly. _"Each Zanpakutō require different circumstances for you to unlock their power, a trigger if you will. For Benihime it was your desire to protect your sensei no matter the cost. For me the trigger is much simpler: anger, rage, fury." _hissed the demonic entity excitedly before it reared back its head to howl a final proclamation of excitement before returning its fervent gaze to the blonde. _"Now is the time for us to fight together as one! Hear my name and call out to me. My name is…"_

A large, malicious smirk suddenly appeared on Naruto's face as things returned to normal and he glared at Sasuke. "You just made a big mistake teme, you want to know why?"

Sasuke glared back at the blonde. "Why don't you tell me dobe?"

"You just gave me enough motivation to make a new friend," smirked the blonde as he held his sword in front of him in a one-handed grip, "And now I'd like to introduce you to him. **Hagasu to Kirisaku, Senkakitsune**!(Rip and Rend, War Fox)" As the blonde's shout echoed his sword exploded in a burst of dark red energy.

When the energy cleared Naruto was no longer holding his katana. Instead resting in the blondes hand was a demonic, scimitar-like sword. The blade was large and flat, shaped vaguely like a flowing fox tail, widening along its length before narrowing sharply near the tip. The entire blade seemed to be giving off a deep red chakra that wafted through the air, dispersing inches away from the blade and the metal was colored a dark, near-black red. The guard was the same color and circular in design with eight small blades sticking out of the edges, facing forward and framing the main blade. The hilt was slightly curved and wrapped in black leather, with a pommel shaped like a snarling fox's head with a red gemstone clenched between its jaws. Just above the fox pommel, right where the creature's neck would be, a black chain seemed to connect the blade to Naruto's wrist.

"W-What the hell?" shouted Sasuke as he took an instinctive step backward as he stared at the blade.

"This is the power of one of my mother's bloodlines Uchiha. This is one of my Zanpakutō." snarled the blonde as he brought the blade back, the crimson energy seeming flooding around the hilt. "And for insulting my mother you and he are going to get real friendly. **_Yōkoyari_**! (Demon Fox Spears)" called out the blonde as he thrust the blade forward. The eight blades surrounding the crossguard suddenly started to glow with dark red energy before each seemed to release a spear of energy, all aiming directly for Sasuke.

Said Uchiha tried to dodge the incoming energy spears, but just as he jumped to the side each of the flying spears seemed to swerve with him, following his dodge to bite deeply into his flesh. Two sunk into his right arm, another three bit into his leg, and three more pierced his side. The Uchiha screamed in pain as the energy spears seemed to burn into his flesh like acid as they pierced and burned his flesh. The Uchiha collapsed to the ground as the energy spears quickly dissipated after tasting flesh and blood, leaving only red vapors of red energy and bleeding wounds. An instant later Naruto stood over his now downed opponent, Senkakitsune's blade pointed at his downed foe and glowing with bloody red energy.

"Enough!" shouted Iruka. "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner of the match."

Naruto gave Iruka a look before shrugging and sheathing his new sword, causing it to instantly return to its sealed state as it touched the mouth of the scabbard.

"Everyone please return to the classroom, I'll be there as soon as Sasuke is taken care of and announce team placements." instructed Iruka.

A half-hour later Naruto was back at his seat, relaxing and waiting for Iruka-sensei to get back. Ever since the group had gotten back to the classroom, Naruto had been the center of attention. Many of the boys had congratulated him for putting the Uchiha in his place, it seems Sasuke's antisocial behavior hadn't won him many friends among their classmates. Most of the girls, however, were now attempting to glare him to death. Several of them, led by Sakura, had accosted after his fight with the intent of doing bodily harm to him in revenge for hurting 'their' Sasuke-kun. Naruto had responded by reaching for the hilt of his sword and asking if they wanted to join him in the nurse's office. Most of them had backed off at this, but Sakura had been a bit stubborn. She'd either forgotten what had happened in the classroom earlier, or had put it away as a bluff or a figment of her imagination.

She was actually surprised when she found Naruto's sword poking at tip of her throat when she tried to punch him again. Naruto had once again stated his intent to not let her, or anyone else for that matter, push him around again. To prove his point he finished by blasting her in the stomach with another Shō, sending her straight into a wall. After that the remainder of the fangirls had settled for attempting to melt his head with their glares. Sakura had returned to her seat, again helped by Ino, and was glaring at the blonde with utmost hatred and rage.

The only girl who wasn't glaring at him was Hinata, who had managed to stutter out a congratulation on his victory shortly after he returned to his seat. Naruto had thanked her before settling back to finish his nap.

He was awoken by the sound of the door opening. Looking up he saw Iruka-sensei walking in followed by a certain mummy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha's right arm, leg, and a good portion of his torso were covered in bandages. Naruto couldn't help but shout. "The mummy, it lives!" in mock terror, getting laughs from most of the guys, including Iruka-sensei who quickly hid it behind a cough; glares from most of the girls, and a death glare from said mummy as he returned to his seat.

"Ahem. Now that that's taken care of I will now be announcing the team placements for the different Genin Squads. Team one is…" Iruka droned on and on until he came to an interesting list of names.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…"

"YES!" shrieked the pink-haired fangirl, her utter loathing for the blonde forgotten in a moment of pure fangirlic bliss. "Take that Ino-pig, true love conquers all!" shouted the pink-haired fangirl in victory.

"…and Kiba Inuzuka." he finished ignoring Sakura's fangirl outburst, too used to such things interrupting his lectures. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga..."

_'SQEEEEEEE! NARUTO-KUN AND I ARE ON THE SAME TEAM!' _mentally cheered Hinata. Meanwhile, Inner-Hinata was doing a victory dance while making plans to later seduce and/or rape their blonde-haired teammate.

"…and Shikamaru Nara." finished Iruka, "Your sensei will be Yūgao Uzuki."

Naruto nodded his head. 'This sounds like an alright team.' he thought to himself, 'Shika and I've been friends for a while and Hinata seems like an alright person. I wonder if Yūgao knew about this when we talked a few months ago.'

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, and Team Ten will be Chōji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." he stated ignoring Ino's moans about getting stuck with 'food boy' and 'bug boy.' "You have one hour for lunch before you need to return here to meet your senseis. I suggest you take this time to get to know your new teammates, since you'll likely be spending a good deal of time with them in the future." advised Iruka.

Naruto stood and turned to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-san want to join me for some Ichiraku Ramen?" he asked pleasantly, trying to be friendly with his new teammate.

'Naruto-kun's asking me to eat with him? Like a date! Well not really a date since he'll probably invite Shikamaru as well, but close enough for now.' thought the shy girl happily while she nodded her head.

"Cool." he said with a grin, "let's go grab Shika and we can be off." he stated while walking over to where the Nara now rested. Chōji had just been forced to depart with Ino and Shino so Ino could lay down some 'ground rules.' Naruto didn't envy his large friend. "Hey Shika, you want to come with me and Hinata to Ichiraku's, you know since we're teammates and all."

The young Nara looked up tiredly at his two new teammates before nodding his head and getting up with a yawn and a stretch.

**~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~**

**~~~~~TECHNIQUE IDENTIFICATION~~~~~**

_Hadō no Ichiban: Shō _(Way of Destruction Number One: Thrust): Basic attack Kidō spell. The most basic technique in Hadō, Shō creates a small burst of chakra that is launched at blinding speed at an opponent. The attack does little physical damage, but knocks the opponent back several feet based on the amount of chakra used, and can knock the wind out of an unprepared opponent. Due to its speed and invisible nature this attack is very difficult to dodge or block.

**Raiton: Dendou Kunai **(Lighting Release: Electric Kunai): C-ranked, offensive Raiton ninjutsu. The user generates a half-dozen knife-shaped blades of electricity, three in each hand, which are then thrown at an opponent. These knives are no more damaging than normal kunai on impact, but fly at a significantly higher speed due to their elemental nature and on a successful hit they release a potent shock of electricity into the users system, momentarily paralyzing them.

**Bunshin no Jutsu **(Clone Technique): E-rank basic ninjutsu/genjutsu technique. One of the most basic techniques in a ninja's arsenal, the clone technique creates a number of illusionary copies of the user based on the user's chakra control and amount of chakra they use for the technique. These clones will immediately dissipate if struck and can't damage opponents. Can be overloaded if too much chakra is used producing them.

**Zanjutsu: Sōinsōji **(Cutting Technique: Clean Sweep): D-ranked offensive kenjutsu technique. One of the most basic techniques in Zanjutsu, Sōinsōji works by focusing a large amount of chakra into the Zanpakutō before swinging the blade. The chakra is released through the blade extending and enhancing the slash's reach, allowing the user to strike at multiple targets from a greater distance.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique): C-ranked offensive Katon ninjutsu. The user inhales a large breath after completing the hand-seals while holding a special seal to his lips, before breathing out a large fireball that is launched toward an opponent.

_Hadō no Kyuban: Amenogan _(Way of Destruction Number Nine: Divine Sphere): Lower-level offensive Kidō spell. A lower level Hadō technique that focuses a large amount of chakra into a tightly compacted sphere in the user's hand. The user can then launch the sphere at opponents. On contact the sphere explodes in a mass of concussive energy that can severely harm anyone caught in the blast radius.

**_Yōkoyari_**(Demon Fox Spears): Ability of Senkakitsune's Shikai state. By channeling chakra into the eight smaller 'tails' on its guard the user can cause each tail to launch a spear of energy to stab or strike an opponent. The direction and course of the spears can be altered while in flight and manipulated by the wielder.

**~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~**

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Forming the Team

**Naruto: Blades, Bows and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

Thanks to everyone else for reading and reviewing

MWkillkenny84: Afraid not, the only time I see Sakura redeemed is if she's on the same team on as our blonde, and I highly doubt it would happen even then.

KitsuneNoYomeiri: Sorry about that, Japanese is not one of my best languages; I mostly rely on translation sights.

EndGame666: Thanks, I tried to base all the abilities on what was in the original Bleach manga, like the Quincy chakra absorption is based on their ability to absorb reiryoku. As for the teams, I actually did a pole on my homepage a while ago about people's favorite Naruto team and Naruto, Hinata, and Shino was one of the top picks, along with Naruto, Hinata, and Ino and Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

Dark Signer: Naruto's problem with the Ishida bloodline was mostly on how to actively control his ability to gather ambient chakra. The end of the Sakura crush will further explained in this chapter. I know it's not the most original action to befall the greedy Uchiha, but it was damn appropriate, not to mention funny, wasn't it? As I stated on my profile Sasuke may be an arrogant ass, but he's a strong arrogant ass, so he'll never be a pushover in my fics, he'll never beat our blonde hero but he won't go down easy. Never was really interested in Kingdom Hearts. Thanks, I was going for a dangerous and slightly scary design for Kyūbi's blade, he is, or was depending on how you look at it, a demon after all. Kurenai will make some appearances in the future but she's not a focal character in this fic.

_lightningblade49_: Thanks and to answer your question: If that does occur I have but two words, Shadow Clones.

_naruhina fan_: Yes, my Hinata will, more often than not, be a closet pervert, I just can't seem to see any other reasons for her constant fainting around Naruto other than Jiraiya-like thoughts. No one is _that_ shy. Oh, and I only said that one of them would be a Bleach girl, not that only one will be a Bleach girl.

angel61991: Samui and Karui (misspelled it as Kamui) are the two Kumo kunoichi. Oh and I really don't think Yoruichi's age difference matters much, especially since both possess a kekkai genkai that slows their aging down so both can live into their hundreds.

chm01: 1: Sorry, but I've already got ideas for the Zanpakutō. 2: Interesting choices. 3: That could be an interesting idea.

nuk1014: I guess I can see what you're saying, but I've been writing this fic as it flows. I can explain the rush in the Kyūbi thing. The guy just got through an extremely emotionally turbulent night: finding about the fox, learning about his mother, his bloodline, and his family. All that would make the guy a tad bit more easily accepting.

To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal Thought'_

_"Zanpakutō Speech"_

**"Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

**'_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _**

**Jutsu**, _Kidō /Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

**Chapter 7: Forming the Team**

_(Ichiraku Ramen Bar)_

The newly formed Team 8 sat along the bar of the small ramen booth, each casually eating their ramen in what could be viewed as content silence. Shikamaru absently and slowly chewed on his miso ramen with all the haste and grace of a cow munching chewing on cud. Hinata ate her chicken ramen with the grace and delicacy one would expect from the meek Hyūga heiress. And the final member was…well Naruto had had been pretty focused on his training for the past few months and hadn't gotten many opportunities to enjoy his favorite meal. So he was currently attempting to make up for that mistake with gusto, devouring bowl after bowl at a speed that would shock and horrify someone unused to the blonde's eating habits. Shikamaru and Hinata had luckily, or unluckily depending on your perspective, witnessed the sight before and were thus spared the mental trauma of the first viewing of a, 'Naruto Feeding Frenzy.' The trio had been eating in silence for nearly fifteen minutes since their arrival a few minutes after leaving the Academy.

Finally it was, surprisingly, Shikamaru who broke the silence. "Hey, Naruto?" he spoke up, diverting the blonde's attention from his fifth bowl of ramen. "You mind explaining what happened in the classroom?" he asked lazily.

Naruto finished slurping down the last of his soup while signaling for another with one hand, before turning to face Shikamaru. "What exactly do you want to know?" responded the blonde curiously.

Shikamaru muttered a short "troublesome" under his breath before answering. "Let's start with something simple: the new outfit?"

Naruto absently pulled at the sleeve of his kimono-jacket while he waited for his next bowl. "You like?" he asked curiously before he started to explain, "My mother actually designed it and wore something pretty similar when she was still alive. It's supposed to combine elements from both of her parent's clans, the Ishida and the Kurosaki of Uzushiogakure. She left the designs for it in a scroll with a few other things for me that I got when I awakened her bloodline, as well as the name of a tailor who was a good friend of hers."

Shikamaru continued staring at the blonde, "I was actually wondering why you wear it. Don't you prefer something a little more…orange?" questioned the Nara, his curiosity getting the better of his laziness. After all, it's not every day one of your friends goes through a complete personality 180.

Naruto sighed as he sniffed at his newly arrived ramen bowl. "Shikamaru you've got to understand something about me. I never knew my parents. Hell, there were times I even wondered if I even had parents at all or if I just sprung up out of nowhere. I didn't know if they died or simply abandoned me. I didn't even know their names! But then I awaken my bloodline and find out about my mom. I found out she loved me more than anything else. That she went through all the trouble to design a uniform for me before I was even born. After finding that out, I…I couldn't _not_ wear it. You know?" asked the blonde.

Shikamaru for once didn't _know_. The young Nara had known both his parents for his entire life, including a mother who was the very definition of the word 'troublesome' in his opinion. Still from an observational standpoint the Nara heir could see it from Naruto's perspective. The blonde had had no knowledge of his family for his entire life; it was only natural for him to cleave to anything he found that linked him to his family. Well, either that or reject it outright depending on a person's personality. The Nara heir slowly nodded his head before returning to his questions. "So I'm guessing those techniques you used on Kiba and Sasuke were also part of those scrolls your mom left you." Getting a nod from the blonde he continued. "What about those sealless jutsu you used? Kidō wasn't that what you called them?" he asked.

Naruto nodded his head as he slurped down some more noodles, "Yeah," agreed the blonde as he elaborated between mouthfuls, "Kidō are a unique form of ninjutsu that my grandmother's clan, the Kurosaki, developed. The Kurosaki were supposed to be some of the greatest swordsmen to ever live and, according to my Obāsan's letter, they developed Kidō as a way that they could use ninjutsu while their hands were occupied with their swords. Instead of using handseals to shape their chakra, Kidō uses an incantation to do the exact same thing. Basically, it's divided into three key types: Bakudō, Hadō and Idō. Hadō are attack spells, Idō are healing spells, and Bakudō are mostly defensive spells as well as any other type of spell that doesn't fall into one of the other categories, like binding and communication spells and stuff like that."

"S-spells?" stuttered Hinata in confusion.

"That's just the term that the Kurosaki clan used to describe their Kidō jutsu." answered the blonde offhandedly as he drained the broth from his eighth bowl. Smacking his lips in contentment he elaborated, "Since they don't work like regular jutsu, I guess the clan just decided to give them a unique name."

"Alright." stated Shikamaru, "You've mentioned this bloodline you got from your mom before, but what exactly does it do?" asked the Nara.

"It's actually two bloodlines." answered the blonde, getting raised eyebrows from his two friends. It was very uncommon, nearly impossible for someone to hold two bloodlines, let alone pass both them down to their children. Usually the child of dual bloodline holders, who were extremely rare themselves, received only one bloodline or the other, if they received one at all. Seeing the looks Naruto explained, "I possess the Kurosaki clan's _Zanpakutō_ (Soul Cutting Sword) bloodline and the Ishida clan's _Kuinshī_ (Monk of Destruction) bloodline. According to my mom's letter both the Kurosaki and Ishida clans shared a common ancestor who was the source of both of their kekkai genkai. When gramps and grams had mom, they think the bloodlines recombined through that shared link, allowing her to pass both down to me." explained the blonde as he scratched the side of his head lightly, he didn't fully understand it all himself.

"I see." stated Shikamaru, it made sense from a technical viewpoint. He remembered his dad mentioning an idea being passed around a few years before the Uchiha Massacre. Some R&D proposal about having a Uchiha and a Hyūga marry in order to create a new bloodline since there were rumors that the two bloodlines shared a common source, but that plan had flopped due the old hatred and rivalry between the two clans. "So what do they do?"

"Well both give me an extended lifespan, from what I know I could live well past my first and maybe into my second century." stated the blonde with a smirk, getting raised eyebrows from both his teammates. "The _Zanpakutō_ bloodline gives me massive chakra reserves, about three times a normal person's at least, and the _Kuinshī_ bloodline lets me draw in chakra from my surroundings, allowing me to recover my reserves a lot faster than normal. But the best parts are my blade and my bow." he stated with a large grin.

"Blade and bow?" asked the curious Nara.

"Remember how my sword changed shape when I was fighting Sasuke-teme?" getting a nod from Shikamaru and Hinata he continued. "Well that's part of my _Zanpakutō_ bloodline." he stated proudly as he removed his katana from his obi. "This sword is no ordinary sword. It is a Zanpakutō, a Soul Cutting Sword, a weapon forged of my chakra made manifest thanks to my bloodline. That transformation you guys saw was called Shikai. It basically uses my chakra to reshape the sword into a new form with some really amazing powers."

"S-so you can c-change your s-sword into any shape you w-want?" asked a slightly awed Hinata, she'd heard about those bloodlines from her father before, but couldn't remember everything.

Naruto shook his head. "No, there's a limit to the number of forms a Zanpakutō can take. It's a little hard to explain, but each sword contains what's called a 'soul.' Whether or not it's really a living soul or a manifestation of my chakra, I don't know and I really don't care, but each sword has a number of souls inside it, mine has nine, and these souls determine the shape my sword will take when I activate it. To use a specific soul's power I have to hear its name. Right now I only know two: Senkakitsune and Benihime."

"I get it," the Nara stated. He didn't really, but the explanation was getting way to troublesome for him. Bloodline abilities were really hard to explain if you didn't possess the bloodline itself, "and your bow?"

Naruto smiled as he extended his right arm, where both caught sight of the fingerless glove that was fitted snugly onto the blonde's arm. It was long, stretching back to nearly touch the blonde's elbow and mostly white in color with lines of dark blue going through the center of the back, front, and along both sides The line on the back split into a Y-shape near the center of his hand before with the tips branching out to touch the knuckles of his index and middle fingers, while the bottom line stopped in the center of the palm to form an oval shape and the two sidelines stopped at the wrist, seemingly forming a circle of blue around it, with a pair of silver studs pierced through where the side-lines stopped on each side.

Channeling chakra into the pair of studs on either side of his Sanrei Glove, Naruto smiled as his bow manifested itself. In a flare of blue-white light Kajoujaku appeared in his hand. Naruto couldn't help but admire the beauty of his fully manifested bow. It was a composite bow in design, made of a pure white material that looked like a cross between wood, plastic, and steel, with an assortment of dark blue lines forming a set of complex, spiral designs over its surface. Both the string and the grip were dark blue in color, the grip seemingly made of some dark blue, leather-like material and the string was made of a dark blue silk. Just above and below the grip and arrow slit, on either side of the bow was a dark blue spiral decoration, just like the ones that used to decorate his jacket. Finally, linking the bow back to where the studs connected to the glove was a pair of fine, silver chains.

Naruto smiled as both his new teammates stared at his bow. "Allow me to introduce you to Kajoujaku, my bow. The Ishida clan's kekkei genkai makes my chakra a little unique; my grandfather described it as more fluid or flexible. The Ishida's used this unique aspect of their chakra's to create several weapons and tools that only members of their clan can use, like the Sanrei Glove I have strapped to my wrist." explained the blonde before he noticed the clock on the wall. "So any more questions? We should probably be heading back soon; it's nearly time for our sensei to arrive." stated the blonde indicating the clock as he released his grip on his bow, causing it to dispel.

Both Hinata and Shikamaru nodded and stood up as they left the money to pay for their respective meals, both noticeably smaller than the small pile the blonde was forced to leave. "One more question as we walk?" asked Shikamaru calmly, there was one more thing that wouldn't stop itching at his brain.

"Shoot." stated the blonde amicably as he walked down the street with his new teammates.

"What happened between you and Sakura?" asked the Nara calmly. Getting a look from the blonde he explained further. "You've had a major crush on that troublesome girl for as long as I've known you, and yet today you acted completely different. Crushes like that don't die in a day."

Naruto sighed as he stopped walking, "It didn't die in a day, it's been dying for nearly two months now." stated the blonde, "You remember what I told you, when you asked about my clothes? Well the same thing kind of applies here. Ever since I found out about my mom, I've met a lot of people who knew her, and they'd always tell me so many things about her. While I was training I would often just think about what my mom would say if she saw some of the things I've done. Some things I think she'd have been proud of me for, others I'm pretty sure she'd be disappointed about. One of the later would be Sakura. No matter which way I thought about it, I knew mom would never accept me acting like a punching bag for some girl just because I liked her. Then I started to think about why I liked her in the first place, and the reasons I came up with didn't make a lot of sense. Then today she starts insulting and screaming at me for not letting Sasuke-teme take my sword, and I just….snapped? All the stuff she's done to me before came roaring back into my head and I guess my crush just…shattered I guess." Naruto just shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry if it's not the best explanation, but it's the best I can do."

Shikamaru just shook his head before patting his teammate on the shoulder. "Troublesome blonde." he muttered before he stated. "Come on, it'd be too troublesome if our new sensei showed up before us." stated the Nara as he continued walking.

Naruto's face split into a smirk. "Right." he agreed, with Hinata nodding softly in agreement, a soft smile on her own lips. With that said the newly formed Team 8 made its way back to the Academy to await the arrival of their sensei.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

_(Academy Hallways, Short Time Later)_

Yūgao Uzuki was not in the best of moods as she walked down the hallways of the Konoha Ninja Academy to meet her Genin Squad. The reason for her poor mood occurred just a few days ago at the Jounin Meeting in order to decide the final order of teams. The Jounin Meeting worked by each registered jounin who wanted to, or had to at least attempt, taking on a genin squad would receive a list of all graduates, and then they would make selections out of the lists to start determining their squads. The Hokage would then review all the claims and make a decision based on the jounin's skills and experience, the squad layout, and the idea behind the squad design. Given the fact that most of the students wouldn't actually pass their exams, a large number of the Jounin applying would not be acting as team senseis. In fact several jounin formed teams designed to fail in order to get out of actually having to take a team during the period. While frowned upon, the Hokage allowed this to ensure that only a qualified and enthusiastic teacher would take on a Genin Squad. A teacher who was morose or resentful to his position would not make a good trainer for a squad of genin, after all.

Given that over a half-dozen clan heirs, not to mention a couple of talented clanless or civilian students, were graduating this year, the number of jounin enlisting was much higher than usual. With a graduating class like this there was a lot of overlay in the requests for team designs. Yūgao had personally counted at least a dozen requests to lead a reformation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. While the meeting itself could be quite annoying, since many of the registered jounin would squawk and argue while they waited for the Hokage's decision, it was actually a particular incident that occurred near the end that was annoying her.

_~~~~~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU~~~~~_

Yūgao stood in the small crowd of jounin assembled to hear the Hokage's announcements for the team formations. The small crowd hushed as the aged leader entered the meeting room that was serving as the main waiting area for the Jounin Meeting.

As the Hokage took his seat behind the large desk that sat on the edge of the room, he spoke up. "With this year's graduates we have been given a unique situation. This year's batch is, without a doubt, one of the finest the Academy has produced in some time. With that, forming the squads for this class will be even more vital than normal to ensure these young shinobi reach the pinnacle of their talents. Three team requests in particular stand out, but each has a problem of needing at least one member from the other's squad. Would Yūgao Uzuki, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kakashi Hatake step forward." ordered the old kage.

The three mentioned jounin stepped forward with Yūgao standing calmly in-between the two slightly older shinobi. Once the three were standing away from the crowd and a short distance away from the Hokage's desk, the old man started to speak again, "I would like each of you to explain you design and the reason behind your selections before your fellow jounin and myself in hopes we can come up with a mutually beneficial solution."

The three nodded and Asuma started the discussion. "I, Asuma Sarutobi, have requested the formation of a squad containing Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi. It is my belief that these three can be molded into a perfect Information Gathering, Capture, and Interrogation Squad. Ino's clan techniques would allow her to enter an opponent's mind and extract information as well as control them to better improve the team's chances of capturing their target alive. Shikamaru's clan techniques will allow him to capture and immobilize targets, and combined with his natural intelligence would make him an excellent group tactician. Finally Chōji is the powerhouse of the group, acting as the group's muscle and combat support in case situations get dicey. Added to their individual skills, the three are the children of the previous Ino-Shika-Cho trio, meaning their teamwork would be naturally high due their preexisting relationship." intoned the bearded jounin as he calmly puffed on his cigarette.

Kakashi was the next one to speak up, "I, Kakashi Hatake, have requested the formation a squad containing, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. I believe that these three could form an excellent Heavy Combat Squad. Sasuke possesses the ability to inherit the Sharingan, making him a natural ninjutsu and genjutsu specialist, as well as an excellent taijutsu practitioner. Sakura possesses excellent chakra control, allowing her to grow into either a fine medic or genjutsu user depending on her preferences. Finally Naruto possesses an immense amount of stamina and endurance, making him an excellent front-line fighter with the proper training. Since I possess the Sharingan myself, even if it's not a natural one, I am best qualified to teach Sasuke how to use his. Added to that, my combat experience makes me well suited for leading such a squad. "

Yūgao was the last to speak up as she calmly intoned. "I, Yūgao Uzuki, have requested the formation of a squad containing Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, and Shikamaru Nara. My belief is that the three could form an excellent Bodyguard, Scouting, Capture, and Retrieval Team. Naruto possesses both of his mother's bloodlines, making him…"

"Pardon me," interrupted Kakashi, "but what bloodlines?"

Sarutobi frowned at that. "It was mentioned in the newest copies of the team reports that were handed out over a month ago, Hatake. Didn't you read through them?" questioned the old man

"Well, yes. I mean I skimmed through the new reports and list of names, but I didn't see the point in rereading through all the files again." stated the man sheepishly before he asked. "So what bloodlines did he inherit again?"

"His mother's." answered Hiruzen, "Kushina Kurosaki Ishida." getting a widened eye from Hatake.

"May I continue?" asked Yūgao calmly, getting a nod from Kakashi and Hiruzen. "As I was saying, Naruto's bloodlines make him an extremely potent combatant in both close and long-range, making him the team's combat specialist. Added to that, his clan's unique jutsu will also allow him a versatile array of skills to assist in most endeavors. Hinata's Byakugan will make her an incredible asset in both bodyguard duties and scouting, and combined with the Jūken, which can be used just as easily to immobilize as to kill, she would be an excellent close-range combatant with enough training, particularly for missions designed to capture our target alive. Finally, Shikamaru's clan jutsu make him a perfect choice for a capture and retrieval squad, and in addition his natural Nara intellect will also perfect him for a role as the team's strategist. As one of Kushina's students I have more knowledge than any other requesting jounin about Naruto's bloodlines and clan techniques, and my experience in Anbu make me well-qualified for leading this type of squad." finished Yūgao.

"All three of you make excellent points." agreed Hiruzen with a nod to each jounin. "Now do any of you have suggestions on how to accomplish the other's goals?" asked the Hokage calmly.

"Actually, I have a suggestion for Asuma-san's team. " stated Yūgao calmly as she turned her attention to the bearded jounin, "While it is true that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio has been a great asset for our village over the years, that doesn't mean simply repeating it will be in the village's best interests."

"What do you mean?" asked Asuma with a touch of annoyance.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho is a well-known team to Konoha, its allies, _and_ its enemies, particularly in the light of the previous generation's success in the last war. I sincerely doubt that some of those enemies have not already come up with plans or strategies to counter the Trio's key strengths and combinations. If that's the case, I have my doubts a new rendition of the trio will have much of a chance against them." explained Yūgao calmly.

Asuma rubbed his beard thoughtfully. _'She makes a good point.'_ he thought to himself. "So do you have any suggestions on how to make a correction?" he asked aloud.

"Actually, I do." stated Yūgao with a small smirk. "Shino Aburame, of the Aburame Clan. The Aburame clan's techniques are also designed for containment and capture, and the clan's natural logic would make him an excellent strategist and planner as well. And since the Aburame clan's techniques are quite different from the Nara's he will be able to properly counterbalance any plans made that would render an Ino-Shika-Cho trio ineffective."

Asuma nodded his head a little, it was pretty good idea. "I agree. I'll accept a reformation of my team to contain Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Chōji Akimichi." stated the man with a final nod.

The Hokage nodded his head before readjusting one of his files and stamping it with his seal. "Approved, Team 10 is now officially accepted." he stated loudly before handing the stamped folder to Asuma, who stepped back into the crowd afterwards. The Hokage then turned his attention back to Yūgao and Kakashi.

Yūgao started to make her case for Naruto. "As I stated earlier, as one of Kushina's students I have the most knowledge of Kushina's bloodline and techniques in the participating jounin." she stated calmly.

Kakashi gave a slight chuckle. "Come now Yūgao, just because you know the most about his bloodline doesn't make you the best teacher for him." he stated smugly.

Yūgao gave the man a quick look, "Doesn't that eliminate your claim to the Uchiha as well Hatake-san." Yūgao snapped back, she didn't enjoy being mocked.

"That's different, I actually possess the Sharingan while you only have knowledge of Kushina's abilities." stated the man casually. "Anyway, I believe I am in my rights to claim Naruto, I do have seniority."

"By _ONE_ year." shot back Yūgao.

"Seniority is seniority." stated the silver-haired scarecrow dismissively. "Added to that, my team follows the tradition of putting the strongest male and female students together with the class dobe."

"That tradition is antiquated and worthless at best!" snarled out Yūgao, having previous experience with such teams and not liking how they worked one bit.

"That is your opinion Yūgao." stated the silver-haired jounin with a shrug "Besides, why don't you take the Inuzuka boy? His skills would suit a scouting and bodyguard team."

"They would also easily suit a heavy combat team." returned Yūgao.

"That is enough of this squabbling!" suddenly stated the Hokage, silencing both jounin. "Since you two obviously won't agree on something, I will make the decision. I want both of you to tell me exactly how you could best teach Naruto."

Kakashi cleared his throat a little before he began. "As the senior shinobi of the two of us, my combat experience and array of skills would allow me to teach Naruto all the necessities to grow into a fine shinobi. Added to that my team formation follow the village tradition for a team formation, a formation you followed in the creation of the Sannin." stated Kakashi calmly, thinking his reference to Sarutobi's old team would score him some points.

It did but not in the way he'd hope. "I wouldn't quote the Sannin as an excellent example Hatake." stated the Hokage coldly. "Considering the crimes one of them has committed against our village."

Hatake gulped as his plan for emotional appeal backfired.

Yūgao then spoke up. "As an experienced member of Konoha Anbu I also possess a broad range of experience necessary to teach all of my students. In addition as the student of Kushina Kurosaki Ishida, I have intimate knowledge of how her bloodlines and techniques work, knowledge that will be necessary for Naruto's growth and advancement. Finally, I know Naruto personally and we already share a degree of trust, which would make it easier for us to function as a team."

The Hokage nodded his head, and looked at the files for a moment before rearranging a few and announcing. "After due consideration, I have made my decision. Team 7, led by Hatake Kakashi, will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8, led by Yūgao Uzuki will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, and Shikamaru Nara." stated the Hokage.

Yūgao smiled a little and bowed while Kakashi tried to speak up. "But Hokage-sama I…" he started before the Hokage cut him off.

"My decision is final Hatake-san." stated the old man firmly.

The meeting had ended soon after with the Hokage announcing the remaining squads. As Yūgao had left she felt a presence attempt to sneak up behind her. Turning she found the familiar form of Kakashi behind her, giving her a slight wave with that same eye-smile. "Yoh, Yūgao-san." he greeted cheerfully.

"What do you want Hatake-san. I have to go get ready for my team." she responded calmly.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." he stated warmly. "You see, I'd like you to remove Naruto from your team and replace him with Kiba. I'm sure the Hokage will understand if you change your mind."

"And why would I do that?" asked Yūgao icily

"Because I'm ordering you to." responded the Cyclops, all the former warmth gone from his disposition.

Now Yūgao was getting pissed. "And under what authority do you have the ability to order me around?" she growled out

"You forget who your senior officer is." responded Kakashi sharply, his voice returning to its days as an Anbu commander, specifically Yūgao's Anbu commander.

"In case you've forgotten Hatake, neither of us are Anbu anymore, meaning your senior authority means jack squat." spat out Yūgao as she turned and started to leave.

Kakashi wan not a man who'd give up that easily. "Now see here Yūgao I…" he said as he reached out to grab her shoulder only for the woman to quickly whirl and bring her katana out in the blink of an eye, the tip positioned right in front of Kakashi's jugular.

"Listen here Hatake. I don't know why you're so intent on getting Naruto under your control, but I don't like it. If you try anything untoward any of my students I will show you just how much I've improved over your absence from Anbu." with that Yūgao resheathed her blade and walked away, leaving an irate Kakashi behind her.

_~~~~~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: KAI~~~~~_

Yūgao shook her head trying to dislodge the memory of that annoying man from her mind. While she respected Kakashi for his skills and abilities as a shinobi, the man's personality just plainly pissed her off. The silver-haired scarecrow had his good points, she'd admit. His heartfelt belief in the importance of teamwork and camaraderie was an area that Yūgao not only respected but agreed with. There's no point in completing a mission if no one's alive left to report it. His reputation as one of Konoha's strongest and most capable jounin was also well-earned, and his commitment to the village was second to none. All these things were aspects of the man that she respected and admired.

However, the jounin's negative qualities equaled, maybe even surpassed, his positives to Yūgao. First the man was so lazy, she'd actually thought he was related to the Nara clan at one point, and his laid-back, indifferent attitude gave her a serious headache at times. Then there was his addiction to those damned Icha Icha books, by the Kami if she ever found the man responsible for writing those she'd skin him alive herself, and there was no way she was going to let her sensei's son become a pervert. She'd commit seppuku before she let that happen.

But there were two points about Kakashi that she couldn't just let go. First, the man seemed to live trapped in his past. Nearly every jounin knew the tale about how Kakashi gained his Sharingan, and most knew that many of the man's traits were copied form his lost friend. Yūgao understood the pain of loss just as much, if not more, than any other shinobi. She'd lost her parents when she was still a young child, Kushina, the closest person she'd ever had to a mother, in the Kyūbi attack, one of her teammates not to merciful death, but the grip of madness, and several others through her life. But she also understood that you have to move on, and that if you can't you'll eventually drown yourself in the past and forget about the present and future. Second, the bastard was just so damn _SMUG_! If there was one thing Yūgao hated it was arrogance, something her teacher had pounded into her head, and Kakashi seemed to approach everyone around him with that easy arrogance of his. Even when he was reporting to superiors, dignitaries, or the Hokage himself, the man's respect seemed as lazy as the rest of him. It was no wonder Gai-san had gone bonkers with trying to beat the man! Granted the man was already insane to begin with, but still…

Yūgao shook her head once again, now was not the time to be caught up on the lazy jounin. She had her genin team to meet, and it wouldn't do for her to be pissed while making introductions. She smiled as she greeted Asuma and the two headed to the classroom where their students were waiting.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

(_Classroom_)

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru had arrived in class about ten minutes before they were due back. The trio had taken a set of seats near each other, Hinata sitting next to Naruto with Shikamaru sitting behind the pair, and each was currently doing their own thing while waiting for their sensei to arrive. Hinata was sitting patiently, absently twiddling her finger while simply enjoying being so close to her long-time crush. Shikamaru had his head down against the desk and was taking a nap. Naruto had his sword out and was working on his chakra control. Naruto knew that his chakra control was pretty abysmal, but had previously unable to do much about it. Luckily, both his grandmother's and grandfather's scrolls had contained an assortment of control exercises. Naruto was currently using his sword and a few bits of scrap paper for one of the more basic Kurosaki exercises. The goal of the exercise was to get the paper to stick to the edge of his sword without cutting it by using their chakra to stick the paper to the blade while at the same time protecting it with a thin shell of chakra. Too little chakra and the paper will either fall off or be cut. Too much and the blasted off the blade or the protective shell around it would crush and crumble it.

It was 2:15; about fifteen minutes after Iruka had told them all to be back by. A couple of jounin had already arrived but the majority of the class was still sitting in their seats waiting for their own senseis. It was then that the door slowly slid open revealing a pair of figures.

One was a massive mountain of a man, he was over six feet tall, 6'2" or maybe 6'3" if Naruto had to guess, and heavily muscled. He had dark black hair that was spiked back and formed a pair of thick sideburns and a goatee to frame his faces, giving him a slightly apish appearance. Despite his rather roguish appearance of his face he looked quite relaxed or jovial. He looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties and had strong features, a rather thick nose, and light brown eyes. His mouth was currently open in a toothy smirk while he absently smoked on a cigarette. He was dressed in a standard jounin uniform with the sleeves rolled back halfway up his forearms and he wore his hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. He also had a red sash with the kanji for 'Fire' stamped on it, a thin black metal bracelet on both of his wrists, and bandages wrapped about halfway up his upper arms.

Standing next to him was a young woman who looked to be about the same age as the man. She stood a decent 5'6", maybe 5'7", with a lithe form and dark purple hair that she wore long and loose down her back and over her shoulders. She had sharp features, narrow dark green eyes, and wore dark reddish-purple lipstick. She was dressed in a standard jounin uniform like the man's but hers seemed to have been slightly altered in a few ways. Naruto could see the bits of an Anbu chest plate showing beneath her unzipped flak jacket, and she also wore a pair of standard Anbu armguards along her forearms. The sleeves of her shirt were unusually long and wide, going down past her wrists and covering most her hands in a billowing appearance. She wore her hitai-ate strapped to her right bicep, a katana sheathed over her left shoulder, and a thin, silver bracelet on her left wrist with a pair of charms, one shaped like a flower the other like a crescent moon. Naruto quickly resheathed his sword, removing the scrap paper as he recognized her.

"Team Ten, you're with me." grunted the man around his cigarette.

"Team Eight, please follow me." Yūgao stated calmly as she turned to leave.

Naruto and Hinata quickly got up, followed slowly by Shikamaru after Naruto bopped him with the sheath of his sword to awaken the dozing Nara. The trio found their sensei in the hallway waiting for them before she turned and lead the trio of young genin out of the school and into a nearby park. Finding a spot on top of a small hill, the woman leaned against a tree while motioning for her students to sit down, which they did. "Alright everyone, my name is Yūgao Uzuki and I'm going to be your Jounin Instructor for the time being. First, why don't we get to know each other? Just tell me a bit about yourselves." stated the woman calmly.

"L-like what, sensei?" questioned Hinata.

"Your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future for starters." answered Yūgao. "I'll start. My name is Yūgao Uzuki. My likes are my fiancé Hayate Gekkō, my friends, nature, swords and other weapons, and training. My dislikes are arrogance, salty foods with the exception of ramen thanks to my teacher, sexist imbeciles, and perverts. My hobbies are training, spending time with either my fiancé or my friends, and simply enjoying nature. My dreams for the future are to marry my fiancé, have a family, and see my genin team become jounin." she stated warmly before turning to Hinata. "Now it's your turn, little miss lavender."

Hinata nodded her head before starting. "M-my name is H-Hinata Hyūga. M-my likes are f-flowers, my family, s-sweet foods, and" Hinata tossed a quick glance at Naruto, "a c-certain s-someone. My d-dislikes are f-fighting, seafood, and not being strong enough. My h-hobbies are p-pressing flowers and training. My dreams for the future are to help reunite my family and maybe…get a certain someone's attention." she finished with a blush and another glance at Naruto.

Yūgao nodded her head in thought_. 'It looks like Kurenai was right; the girl has some serious confidence issues. I'll have to work on those. It also seems she has a bit of a crush on little Naruto-kun. Well if memory serves about Kushina's match-making attempts, she'll be really happy soon enough.'_ she thought with a small smirk as she turned her attention to Shikamaru. "You're next Sleepy." she stated.

Shikamaru muttered a soft 'Troublesome" under his breath before he started; not even bothering to sit up from where he was laid out on the grass. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are peace and quiet, soft grass, and clouds. My dislikes are loud noises, troublesome people, particularly women, and situations, and unnecessary fighting. My hobbies are cloud watching, napping, and playing strategy games. My dream is to become a Chūnin, marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shogi or go. Then die of old age before my wife."

Yūgao blinked at the last part. "That last part was actually pretty mature." she stated aloud, getting surprised nods from Hinata and Naruto. _'Other than that surprising bit near the end, he seems to be your typical Nara, lazy, unenthusiastic, and a brilliant strategic mind. Hopefully I'll at least be able to motivate him into being something useful.' _though Yūgao as she studied the Nara, before turning her attention to the final member of her team. "You're last Blondie." she stated with a small grin.

Naruto returned the grin with a broad one of his own. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Kurosaki Ishida, I don't mind which one you use. My likes are ramen, training, my friends, my family, my sword, and taking care of plants. My dislikes are arrogance, short-sighted people who judge others without knowing them, and anyone who insults my mom. My hobbies are gardening, training, and learning about my clan history. My dream is to become Hokage and make my family known as one of the strongest in all the elemental nations again." pronounced the blonde proudly.

Yūgao smiled at that. '_He's a miniature version of sensei alright, hot-blooded and enthusiastic. All I need to do is find a way to tap into that energy. I'll also need to whittle down that hyperactivity of his a little and teach him some patience as well._' she thought seriously. With a final nod of her head she spoke up again. "Alright everyone, tomorrow I want the three of you to meet me at Training Ground 19 at o nine hundred. We'll be taking a little test so get plenty of sleep and eat a good breakfast." she instructed

"W-What kind of test?" questioned Hinata.

"A special survival test to see if you three actually become genin." answered Yūgao calmly.

"But we already passed our Genin exams!" yelled Naruto.

"That was just a test to weed out the ones not fit for the secondary exam." answered Yūgao before a cold smirk spread over her features, "Oh, and I should warn you, this test has a 66% failure rate."

Naruto gulped. "Sixty-six percent?" he repeated.

"Yes." answered Yūgao. "So the three of you better come prepared and bring your best, because tomorrow I intend to put you three to the test." stated the former Anbu pleasantly.

The three genin exchanged looks before each nodded their heads and set out for their respective homes to prepare for tomorrow's test. Each one knowing they'd have to be at the top of their game.

_**~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~**_

_(Uchiha District, later that evening)_

Sasuke Uchiha was angry, angrier than the young Uchiha heir had been in a long time. This was not the cold-burning rage that had filled his being since the night his brother had massacred their family. No, this was something new, something hot and bitter that refused to die down.

It wasn't his teacher, or even his annoying teammates, that had sparked this newest incarnation of anger in the Uchiha's soul; though all three had managed to, at least, fan the flames of his rage. It was that damned dobe. Just three months ago the annoying blonde couldn't hold a candle to him, and then today he show up with some weird sword and a third-rate bloodline and acts like he's something. Then he had the nerve to deny _him_, an Uchiha, knowledge of those unusual jutsu he'd somehow managed to acquire, lying about them being clan techniques. Sasuke didn't care, he needed power to kill his brother, and those techniques would be an effective tool. Then he'd challenged the dobe to a fight, planning on teaching him what happens when you dare mock an Uchiha, and instead he…he…_LOST_. That no-name, clanless orphan had somehow managed to beat him. It was infuriating!

After team announcements were made and while he was waiting for his sensei to arrive, an event that took nearly three hours to occurs, he'd thought about what had happened. He knew that term the blonde had used, 'Kidō,' reminded him of something. It took the better part of the three hour wait for him to finally remember. It was about a year before Itachi had massacred his clan…

_~~~~~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU~~~~~_

It was late in the night and Fugaku Uchiha was sitting in the main sitting room of the Uchiha head's home, his eldest son sitting across from him, while a younger Sasuke was hidden outside the door. The young Uchiha had just arrived, having awoken with a need for the toilet before stumbling on the scene and letting his curiosity get the better of him had decided to listen in. His father was in the middle of speaking when he'd arrived.

"…I don't see what the problem is Itachi. Those Kidō techniques would be a great boon to our clan and it's not like that woman needs them anymore." stated Fugaku calmly, though Sasuke could hear the hints of irritation in his father's usually calm and stoic voice.

"That doesn't matter Otōsama." replied Itachi calmly, his voice never leaving the monotone Sasuke had become so familiar with. "Those scrolls and jutsu belonged to sensei, and I will not violate the trust she gave me just to further your and the clan's hunger for power."

"DAMN IT BOY!" shouted Fugaku as he slammed his fists into the table in front of him, frustration clear in his tone as he continued. "Those damn techniques are one of the few things our Sharingan can't copy. Just leaving them out like that is just asking for someone else to take them and use them against us! We need to do something about them and you're the only one of us that has access to that damned house!" snarled the elder Uchiha.

"That may be, but I still refuse to violate Kushina-sensei's trust by using the entry seal she gave me to steal from her home." stated Itachi as he stood to leave.

"Damn it!" snarled the Uchiha head as he stood as well, glaring at his eldest son. "I should have known better than to let that Uzumaki bitch teach you! Now that damned woman's turned you against your own clan. I should…" Fugaku's rant was cut short when Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him, his ninjatō pressed cleanly against his father's throat and rage evident in his usually emotionless eyes.

"I will warn you once and only once _father_." snarled the younger Uchiha, his voice holding more rage and anger than Sasuke could ever remember hearing. "If you _DARE_ to insult Kushina-sensei once more in front of me, I will make you regret it." With that Itachi quickly resheathed his sword and left the room, leaving his now shaken father behind and not even noticing the frightened form of his younger brother as he left the house.

It was shortly after that his father's relationship with his elder sibling had begun to grow cold, and his father had started to focus more of his attention on him. Sasuke would never forget that night though, and the fire he saw brimming in his brother's eyes. Flames he'd never see again even on the night of his greatest betrayl…

_~~~~~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: KAI~~~~~_

That memory bubbled through his mind for the rest of the day. Uzumaki? Was the woman his father referred to related to Naruto? Could she be the mother that he'd defended so furiously? Did she have something to do with his brother's madness, with him slaughtering the clan?

Sasuke shook his head to clear it of those confusing questions. Now was not the time for questions. That dobe had insulted him and now he had to bring him down, he'd find his answers after he'd beaten the blonde. With those thoughts in mind the young Uchiha went to a specific room within his home, a room his father had shown him only once. It was a narrow room with only a single piece of furniture, a wooden pedestal. Resting on top of the pedestal was the unsheathed form of a katana. Its hilt was wrapped in black leather and its blade was made of a dark red metal. The outer part of the handguard was made of the same red metal, while inside it rested three tomoe-like marking made of black metal, making it look like a mature Sharingan. Its sheath, which rested below the blade on the rack supporting it, was white with red around the tip, making it resemble the Uchiha clan's fan symbol.

The blade was called _Honohme_ (Eye of Flame). It was an Uchiha clan honor blade, passed down from the times before the villages were founded. Fugaku hadn't been a kenjutsu practitioner himself, relying more on ninjutsu and taijutsu, but the blade itself was immensely powerful, from what his father had shown him, and was to be presented to each clan head when he took control of the clan.

Slowly Sasuke reached out and grabbed the blade. Holding it in both hands before him, the Uchiha began to channel his own chakra into the sword just as his father had instructed him. In an instant the red steel of the blade erupted into flames. Sasuke could feel the heat against his hands and face, but the flames never burned him.

Slowly a smirk spread across his face, the light of the dancing flames causing sinister shadows to form around the young Uchiha. "Soon dobe, I'll teach you what true power is." stated the Uchiha coldly, before he began to laugh, the cold sound echoing through the empty Uchiha home.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

**END CHAPTER 7**

**So what does everyone think? Next time comes the Genin Exams**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Taking the Test

**Naruto: Blades, Bows and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

Thanks to everyone else for reading and reviewing

chm01: No, Sasuke doesn't have a Zanpakutō. The _Honohme_ is merely a special sword with unique abilities, kinda' like Hatake's _Hakkō Chakura Tō_ (White Light Chakra Saber). And there's no way in hell Sasuke's getting ahold of Naruto's Kidō scrolls, and that goes double for the snake.

Dark Signer: Thanks, I really wanted to put my logic into words, sorry if it was a little confusing. Kakashi's always been a toss-up for me; he's got some good qualities and plenty of bad, so it's hard to decide on how to treat him. Out of all the characters I bash he has the best chance for redemption. The idea for Sasuke's sword just got stuck in my head, I just wanted the two to clash blade-to-blade. I try and at least answer most of the questions posted in reviews, as long as they don't reveal too much about the story plot. As for the longevity issue, I have a few ideas for that, but I haven't fully decided on which to use yet. Finally, for your Danzō issue, I'll admit I made him a bit too obvious, but he was attempting to take advantage of the sudden chaos to gain control of Naruto, his future attempts will be more subtle. As for Root being well known, I can't see an entire ninja division being active in a hidden village without the Hokage knowing of it, so instead I made it a force he can't exert any control over; a private military force run and operated outside his influence, like a private security firm in our world. The Hokage may not like it but as long and as Danzō and Root don't violate any laws, or at least as long as he can't prove they did, he can't do anything.

N.A.B. 0206: Afraid that I'm having trouble with the kunoichi duo, I've decided to replace them with Yugito and another under-used girl: Konan of Akatsuki. Sorry.

King of the Fallen: That will come up either near the end of this chapter or next chapter depending on how long the Genin exam lasts.

_Psychoticdrow_: While I'll agree that that is a very twisted idea, I already have plans for Zabuza. Well I've already given him an inner hollow so a Vizardization is possible, but I'm not telling for sure. As for relationships, Hinata's going to take the lead as his teammate, but the others will each develop in their own way.

_hn_: I agree that other Bleach Characters and powers are too often overlooked in these crossovers, but I have plans for the others in the future.

Darth Void Sage of the Force: If you'll remember, my sith friend, Kakashi didn't even know about Naruto's bloodline until after he requested the team formation.

billy the zomby z: Thanks, I try to have some logic in my fics and try to make them fit the world of Naruto as best I can. The second form is entirely possible; I consider it the Bankai of the Quincy abilities. As for the glasses, yes Naruto has a pair, but he doesn't wear them unless he actively needs to use them.

To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"Demon/Large Summon Speech"

'_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _

**Jutsu**, _Kidō /Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name, Zanpakutō Ability_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

**Chapter 8: Taking the Test**

_(Training Ground 19, the next morning)_

The three member of the nascent Team 8 had all arrived at the training grounds before the toning of the ninth hour. Training Ground 19 was a fairly large and balanced training ground, combining several different terrain elements. It was about the same size as Training Ground 3, making it the typical size of a Konoha training ground, somewhere between a mile and a mile-and-a-half in diameter, and like most training grounds it was caged in by a large wire fence. The eastern area of the training ground was a mostly flat and clear plain, with the occasional large boulder or sets of stones popping out of the ground. The northern and western areas of the large training ground were covered by the thick forests that seemed to encroach on and blanket Konoha at times. The southern area had areas of both forests and clearing, but its main feature was a rather large lake. The southern shore was mostly a clean curve, going along the wire fence, while the northern shore was pitted and jagged, allowing for protrusions of land, some nearly touching the southern edge of the training grounds, and water to form small peninsulas or streams in the other sections, some reaching to the northern edge.

The three genin hopefuls were now situated near the center of the training field, a clearing surrounded by forest on the northern and western sides, opening to the open fields on the west, and the southern edge was mostly shored by the lake. All three waiting for their sensei to arrive, Shikamaru was sitting against a tree, his eyes half-closed like he was dozing, Hinata standing nearby, absently pressing her fingers together, and Naruto was a few feet away, pacing back and forth in nervous frustration.

"What time is it now?" asked the blonde as he continued to pace.

"8:56" answered Shikamaru lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes, "Exactly twenty seconds after the last time you asked." he finished in an annoyed tone. All three had arrived early, ranging from Naruto, who'd arrived nearly an hour before, to Shikamaru, who'd shown up a little more than five minutes ago.

Naruto chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Nerves I guess." stated the blonde apologetically, never stopping his pacing.

Shikamaru simply grunted in acknowledgment and acceptance of the apology. Actually using words or holding a grudge for something like that would be too troublesome.

"Y-You shouldn't worry, N-Naruto-san." stated Hinata softly, trying to ease her crush's anxiety. "I-I'm sure you'll d-do fine."

Naruto shot the shy girl a soft smile. "Thanks Hinata-chan. Oh, and don't call me '-san,' just Naruto or Naruto-kun if you have to be formal. If we're going to be teammates we should also at least try to be friends as well."

Hinata blushed beet red at her crushes acknowledgement and offer, before she quickly nodded her head. Inner-Hinata was salivating while thinking of ways of 'improving' their 'friendship.'

At precisely nine o'clock a whirlwind of leaves appeared directly in front of the waiting trio, causing two of the three to jump back while the third merely cracked a pair of lazy eyelids. When the whirlwind cleared, Yūgao stood calmly at its center, a soft smile on her face as she studied her genin team. Hinata and Naruto were both at the ready; Naruto's hand was resting on his sword hilt while Hinata was halfway into a Jūken stance. Shikamaru was a bit disappointing, until she noticed that his shadow was quivering ever so slightly, a sign that one of his clan techniques was ready to activate, and his hands were hidden behind his head, probably forming the handseal for his technique. _'Good reactions,'_ she thought, _'all three seem primed and ready for a fight.'_

"Glad to see you're all on time, tardiness, without just cause, is something I will not accept from my genin. It shows a clear lack of respect and courtesy toward both your superiors and comrades by wasting their time for your own purposes. It is, in and of itself, one of the greatest shows of arrogance one can express." she stated calmly, the image of a certain silver-haired jounin appearing in her mind, before she shook her head and continued, "Now are the three of you ready for your test?"

"You bet; bring it on Yūgao-sensei." stated the blond across from her. Hinata and Shikamaru, who'd gotten up after Yūgao had started talking, nodded their agreement from either side of him.

"Good to see you're eager." chirped Yūgao as she reached into one of the pockets sown into her uniform and pulled out a pair of long red ribbons. "The test is actually quite simple. In order to pass all you have to do is remove one of these ribbons from me. You have four hours and there are no other restrictions." she explained as she tied both onto her left bicep, one an inch below the other. "You can use whatever techniques or methods you wish as long as you obtain the ribbon, even damaging it is allowed as long as it retains at least a quarter of its length and none of the remainder is in my possession."

Hinata spoke up. "But Y-Yūgao-sensei, you only have t-two ribbons." asked the timid girl.

Yūgao smirked. "That's right. As I said before, only a third of the genin who take this exam will actually pass, the rest will be sent back to the academy. This is simply one way of eliminating the other two-thirds, and that's if any of you are capable of getting a ribbon on your own. I'd advise you to come at me with full intent to kill, otherwise you won't stand a chance." she added as an afterthought. Before she turned to the three genin, each with a doubtful look about them again. "No need to worry." she smirked, removing an alarm clock from her belt pouch. "I _am_ a jounin for a reason. Now I'll give you five minutes to prepare, when this alarm rings the test begins." She laid the alarm clock onto a nearby stone after setting it. "It will ring once when the test begins in five minutes and a second time when it ends at 1 o'clock. BEGIN!" with her final word the three instantly dispersed, jumping and moving into the foliage.

As the minutes ticked away Yūgao let herself study her students. _'Well they have some skill at hiding at least.'_ she thought absently as she looked around toward the forest's edges. She knew Shikamaru was still nearby, most likely waiting for the right moment to spring his jutsu in order to take a ribbon, while Hinata was probably deeper into the woods already, probably observing her with her Byakugan and trying to think of a strategy. Naruto, she wasn't sure of, but she guessed he wouldn't wait long after the alarm rang to attack. From what she knew of the blonde's personality he didn't use strategy or planning much, preferring to rely on instinct and adaptability to win. Kushina was the same way, building her plans as she fought.

Her predictions proved accurate. The second the alarm sounded a chakra arrow burst from the woods and was rocketing directly toward her. Yūgao quickly sidestepped the projectile as her hand went for her sword. As she moved she caught a glimpse of the projectile as it flew by, it was a basic arrow in shape, only made entirely out of blue-white chakra. Her focus quickly returned to the battlefield as another arrow flew straight at her followed shortly by another. Yūgao quickly brought up her katana, revealing the silver blade, to block the strikes, channeling chakra into it to help deal with the arrows' innately destructive nature.

With a resounding, high-pitched _*CLANG* _her katana met the first arrow. Yūgao winced as she felt the impact rush up her arm; despite their appearance the arrows contained monstrous force behind them. Had she not sent chakra into her blade, Yūgao held no doubts that first arrow would have broken her sword. Having no time to rest, she moved her katana again to intercept the second arrow, this time angling the blade to redirect the incoming missile instead of blocking it, to lessen the impact. The deflected missile flew several more feet after being redirected, striking a nearby tree and piercing through it to strike another before dissipating.

'_I'd forgotten how destructive those arrows could be in a fight.__'_ thought Yūgao absently as she quickly noted the three arrows coarse and leapt forward, moving at top speeds toward the source of the attacks. Another arrow quickly flew toward her but she quickly leapt over it, using the movement to spring forward and land on a relatively large branch a few feet from a crouching Naruto, his bow fully manifested and drawn back, another arrow already ready to fire. The blonde quickly tried to bring his bow about to launch as Yūgao surged forward, knocking the bow out of alignement with a downward slash from her katana, before using her forward momentum to launch a brutal spin kick directly into the blonde's jaw, knocking Naruto off the branch…before he quickly exploded in a puff of smoke.

"**Kage Bunshin**? (Shadow Clone)" questioned Yūgao before a half-dozen whistling sounds caught her attention. Leaping upward out of instinct, she quickly dodged another half-dozen arrows that had just pierced the tree branch she'd been standing on, each from a different angle. With a quick flip of her wrists, Yūgao released a half-dozen shuriken into her waiting hands. Spinning while still in mid-leap, she launched each in the direction of a fired arrow. Each one hit, biting deeply into the wood near a Naruto. Before any of the Narutos could move, four small seals on each shuriken began to glow softly before each exploded in a blast of concussive force, dispelling the Shadow Clones and forcing the original to use a quick _Shunpo_ (Flash Step) to avoid injury and reposition himself near the starting point.

"That was an impressive trick." stated Yūgao calmly as she reappeared in front of him a second later, "You used a single clone to draw me into a trap before attacking from all directions, very sneaky. A shame it didn't work."

"Thanks." grunted the blonde, as he slowly drew his Zanpakutō, still breathing heavily from the rabid use of his **_Shunpo_**. Three months of training with it and that technique still took the breath out of him if he had to use it quickly. "What was with those shuriken you threw? They didn't act like any normal explosive notes or bombs." asked the blonde as he tried to buy time.

"Those were a special type of explosives that I personally make. They use a special set of seals called _Shintōsaku_ (Concussive Explosion) seals instead of normal _Sakuretsu_ (Explosion) seals." explained Yūgao, since delaying tactics worked in her favor as well, since they had a time limit. "Instead of causing a fire bomb like normal exploding tags or similar weapons, they release a shockwave of concussive force on detonation."

Naruto gave a low whistle as he held his sword in a defensive stance. "Neat trick." he stated

Yūgao smirked. "I am one of Konoha's premier weapon specialists, it wouldn't do me much good if I didn't have a few unique tricks up my sleeves." she stated calmly.

Naruto nodded before he slashed forward with his sword, channeling charka to it while shouting out "**Hizangeki **(Flying Slash)" launching a vaguely crescent shaped mass of raw chakra at Yūgao.

Yūgao quickly slashed with her own sword, once again channeling chakra into it, and striking the flying chakra arc mid-center. The combination of the force of her strike and the chakra she had channeled into her blade split the flying attack and caused both halves to fly harmlessly to either side of her. But the attack was meant only to distract as Naruto charged forward, sword raised in vicious downward slash.

Yūgao blocked with her own katana, matching his strength before overpowering the blonde and knocking him backward. Naruto quickly recovered and the two began to exchange sword blows. It was clear early on that Yūgao had the advantage in both skill and experience, easily blocking and dodging all of Naruto's blows while Naruto was barely able to dodge or block any of the blows she lazily threw at him. As the blond raised his own sword to block an overhead slash from his instructor, Yūgao struck out with a kick directly to the blonde's abdomen, sending him sliding back.

"Considering your level of training and experience, you're pretty good, but charging in to fight someone vastly more experienced than you like that will get you killed." chided Yūgao, smirking slightly.

Naruto growled while he tried to think of what to do next. He needed to release his Shikai; it was the only way he'd even stand a chance. And since Yūgao was one of his mom's students, she probably knew Benihime, her favorite Zanpakutō from what Urahara had told him, better than he did. That left him with one option.

**"Hagasu to Kirisaku, Senkakitsune **(Rip and Rend, War Fox)." roared the blonde as he stabbed his sword in front of him in a single-handed grip. In an instant his sword was wreathed in a mass of dark red chakra before it dispersed, revealing Senkakitsune's Shikai state, the blade still glowing with dark red energy. The blonde raised his now scimitar-like blade above his head before bringing it down in a heavy slash. "**_Yōkoga_**! (Demon Fox Fang)" snarled the blonde as he released another arc of energy, this one dark red instead of light blue.

Yūgao quickly brought her sword up to deflect the incoming attack as before, only this time she was forced to struggle with the incoming energy wave. The newest attack was much…heavier, more potent, than the Hizangeki he'd launched before, and she was forced to channel even more chakra into her own sword to finally knock the attack away rather than break it like she'd done earlier, before she was forced to dodge a fierce slash from the blonde's own sword, its blade bleeding out a constant flow of dark red chakra.

The two once again to exchange blows, only now Naruto was fighting much better. Senkakitsune's dark red aura seemed to add power and force to all of the blonde's strikes, enhancing them to a degree that Yūgao was having trouble adapting to. The two continued to exchange blows for several minutes before Yūgao leapt back. Naruto quickly flung his sword after her. "**_Yōkonoko_**! (Demon Fox Saw)" shouted the blonde as the blade began to rapidly spin, becoming a dark red, spiraling blur, still connected to the blondes wrist by the thin black chain.

Yūgao quickly dodged to the side, avoiding the spinning blade. Naruto quickly jerked his wrist, pulling the thin chain back toward him. The buzzsaw-like blade quickly turned in mid-flight reversing course back toward Yūgao's back. Yūgao was barely able to detect the spinning blade as she stepped to the side, only to watch as the blade turned once again to circle around Yūgao with another tug on the chain, before burying itself blade-deep in the dirt. .

With a smirk Naruto jerked the chain back hard, triggering his trap. Instantly the chain that had slackly followed his spinning sword drew taunt, wrapping Yūgao in a tight embrace of cold, black steel. Before the woman could move or struggle Naruto began to chant. _"Dance oh children of the sky. Jump and laugh across the world and bring forth the storm_. _Hadō no Juichiban: Tsuzuri Raiden__!_ (Way of Destruction Number Eleven: Bound Lightning)" exclaimed the blonde as golden electricity began to dance across his hands before leaping into the chain, where it seemed to rapidly flow through the metal chain, sending off waves of sparks and slivers of lightning as it rushed for its target: Yūgao.

In an instant Yūgao was soon engulfed in a massive wave of golden electricity, shocking and burning her. The woman screamed in pain before exploding in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he saw his own Kage Bunshin jutsu being used against him…before the hilt of Yūgao's sword slammed directly into his cheek, sending him flying backward into the lake.

Hinata, who'd been watching the contest for some time from nearby, saw her crush in trouble and quickly rushed in to offer aid and, at least, keep Yūgao from launching another attack at her crush. The young Hyūga quickly rushed forward, her Byakugan active as she charged her teacher, attempting to strike from behind before she could recover from her attack on Naruto. The young bluenette slammed a palm strike directly into the woman's back.

Only for her to disappear in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log.

"Nice try, but you're too slow to strike me like that." stated the swordswoman as she resheathed her blade across her back and motioned for the Hyūga to come at her. The young bluenette did so with only a slight hesitation. The two exchanged blows for several minutes, Hinata constantly launching a barrage of palm and spear-hand strikes; which her teacher easily avoided, dodged, or redirected without taking a single hit. After several minutes Yūgao grabbed Hinata's over-extended arm and twisted herself and Hinata, putting the girl in a hold with both arms held behind her back.

"Not bad, your basic Jūken is a little rough, but you certainly show some promise." stated Yūgao from her position, only for Hinata to execute a partial backflip to launch a kick directly at the older woman's face. Yūgao quickly release the girl and pushed her forward while jumping back, knocking the girl of her feet. "You're also pretty damned flexible for such a young lady. That could be quite the boon, if you can integrate it with your own taijutsu style." she added with a smirk as Hinata landed in a low crouch before getting back on her feet and quickly leapt from the field, deciding to escape and plan a new strategy.

"Well that's two down, and both showing quite a bit of promise." stated Yūgao proudly. "Now where is number thre-agh." he question was quickly cut off as she felt her body suddenly stiffen.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu **(Shadow Imitation Technique) complete." stated the ever-dull voice of Shikamaru as he rose from the nearby greenery.

"I guess I've got three talented ones on my squad." stated Yūgao calmly. "You sat through both fights and waited for me to be distracted, just long enough to snare me with your shadow." she stated calmly, getting a lazy nod from the Nara, "but there's something you should remember, the Nara clan techniques can always be overcome if you have more chakra then the one using them, and despite my fights with the other two, I've still got more than enough chakra to overpower you." With that Yūgao flared her chakra, shattering Shikamaru's Kagemane and sending the Nara stumbling back.

As soon as the technique broke Yūgao raised her hand and launched a trio of kunai directly at the stumbling Nara, catching him in each shoulder and once in the stomach, only for the Nara to puff into smoke, replaced with a log.

Yūgao actually chuckled again. "Yup, I've certainly been given quite the interesting trio. I hope they figure out the true meaning of this test soon, it'd be such a shame to see such a talented bunch go to waste." she muttered to herself as she waited for her students to return,

**~~~~~~~~ _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto emerged from the water a good distance away from where he started, sputtering as he crawled out of the water and onto the ground. "Damn." coughed the blonde between lung-fulls of water and air. "Yūgao-sensei is one tough lady."

"Troublesome too." stated a familiar voice from the shadow of a nearby tree.

Naruto quickly got to his feet, his sword, still in its Shikai state, already in hand, only to find Shikamaru leaning against the side of the tree from where he'd just spoken. Naruto quickly noticed Hinata standing nearby as well, and neither looked like they were here to fight. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you each be trying to get your own ribbon?" questioned the blonde, lowering but not sheathing, his sword

"W-we tried, but Y-Yūgao-sensei beat both of us." answered Hinata. "S-Shikamaru found m-me after he l-lost and h-had me f-find you. H-he said there w-was something h-he wanted to talk t-to us about."

Naruto turned his attention back to Shikamaru and asked, "So what do you want Shika?"

"It's this troublesome test, there's something off about it." stated the Nara as he sat down and let his hands form an odd handseal, it looked like he was forming a circle by placing his hands together in his lap. "The three of us are fresh Academy Graduates, not even full Genin yet, there's no way we should be able to fight a jounin like Yūgao one-on-one, even with the limits she's set.

"Yūgao's no ordinary jounin," stated the blonde deciding to add his own info as he sheathed his sword and returned it to its sealed state. "She's a former Anbu commander, and a good one from what I've heard and seen." looking at the raised eyebrows the blonde shrugged. "She worked for the old man a lot when I was little, and she often looked out for me when he was too busy." answered the blonde to the unasked questions.

"That just makes it more confusing. There's no way any Genin could take down an opponent like her." muttered a frustrated Shikamaru.

"I guess you're right. Hell, the three of us working together would probably have trouble doing it." stated Naruto.

"The three of us…working together?" muttered Shikamaru under his breath before his eyes shot open. "That's got to be it!" he proclaimed

"W-what?" questioned Hinata, surprised by the lazy Nara's sudden outburst.

"Remember what Iruka-sensei always said was the most important thing for Konoha shinobi?" responded the Nara

"Don't pull pranks during lectures." supplied the blonde helpfully.

"That's just for you, you troublesome blonde." grumbled Shikamaru, trying to return to the topic at hand.

"T-teamwork." supplied Hinata quietly, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in understanding.

"Exactly." answered Shikamaru. "Konoha's leading philosophy has always been on the strength of the group, not the individual. Teamwork has been the key point of Konoha's strength since the time of the Shodaime. It's one of the reasons my dad's team is such a well-known and respected group in Konoha, they represent what Konoha shinobi are supposed to be, a perfectly oiled team." stated the Nara. "That's how we're supposed to pass this test, work as a team."

"B-but what about s-sensei's rule? H-how are we supposed t-to work as a t-team if only t-two of us c-can graduate?" asked Hinata, still not too sure about this.

Before Shikamaru could answer, Naruto spoke up. "I bet it's not really a requirement. It's a prank, a trick, a…a…ruse!" proclaimed the blonde, searching for the right word near the end, "Something to try and keep us from realizing the real point of the test. Right Shika?" finished the blonde, getting a nod from the Nara in agreement. "Even if it isn't," continued the blonde a smirk appearing on his features, "I think I've figured out a loophole around it. It should work if we keep looking at this test as a teamwork exercise."

Getting a look from Shikamaru the blonde quickly explained his idea. After hearing it, Shikamaru nodded his head slowly. "It makes sense, in a twisted kind of way. Now all we need to do is get the ribbons first." he looked up at his two teammates. "So we work together?" getting nods of agreement from both Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru continued. "Good, now here's the plan. Naruto you said those Kidō techniques of yours had binding techniques?" getting a nod from the blonde, he continued, "Good, then I need you to…."

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

Yūgao stood in the center of the small clearing that made up the center of the training grounds. _'I wonder who's going to try again first?'_ she mentally wondered. _'Hopefully since each of them has failed on their own they'll start figuring out the 'true' meaning of this test. I certainly hope they do. All three show so much potential, and I'd hate to see it wasted by forcing them back to the Academy or, even worse, out of the Shinobi program entirely. That would truly be a waste, to completely destroy young talents just because they couldn't understand the meaning of a test like this._' Her mind fell back to Kakashi, who'd suggested having several of his 'failed' teams be dropped from the program entirely.

Such a waste of young talent was disgusting to her in several ways, particularly when one thought of Kakashi's way of testing. Kakashi did everything in his power to antagonize his students and set them against each other before starting the test. Being purposely later than usual, encouraging them to skip meals or lose sleep, and willfully antagonizing them while they took the test. All just to get them as mad and hot-headed as possible, then he set up the test as normal, offering only two chances for the team to continue while the third would fail. Yūgao had a high opinion of her team, but even she had limits. Some seasoned chūnin would have trouble figuring out the true meaning under those circumstances.

While Kakashi claimed that his tests were designed to push his genin to the limit and make them truly understand the importance of teamwork, Yūgao didn't buy it. Not in the least. Most assumed that the man just had some ridiculously high standards, but Yūgao believed there was something more to it. It was almost like the man was waiting for a specific team. The man had been on the enforced sensei role for years, but the man continued to fail each team he was given. While several teachers did so each year, most either found a team that suited them within a couple years, but Kakashi had failed each team placed before him for nearly a decade. Most who really didn't want to teach could have found a way to escape the duty by then, but Kakashi just seemed intent on waiting for something. Yūgao and several others had guessed that he was waiting for a specific genin or squad. Most had figured it was Sasuke Uchiha he was waiting for, a way to repay his lost friend for his eye, but that didn't ring right to Yūgao. The way Hatake had fought with her during and after the meeting troubled her. Kakashi was usually a very blasé person, but the man seemed insistent on getting Naruto as well as Sasuke. It made her wonder what the man's goals were.

She was awakened from her musing by the sounds of approaching feet. Listening she heard quite muttering that easily identified her attacker. "_Oh spear of the heavens. Fall from the sky, crash into the earth, and burn the wicked to ash_. _Hadō no Yonban: Byakurai!_ (Way of Destruction Number Four: Pale Lightning)" the voice intoned, before an explosion of electricity burst from a bush near the water's edge. Yūgao quickly leapt to the side, avoiding the streak of blue-white lightning that had just surged in from the surrounding woods.

"Nice try Naruto, but one of Kidō's biggest weaknesses is its verbal component. Makes it a very poor choice for stealth-based attacks, I'd really suggest relying on normal ninjutsu for those until you don't need the incantations any longer." called out Yūgao as she landed, only to be forced to roll to the side to avoid a barrage of Jūken strikes from Hinata who'd suddenly leaped from the surrounding underbrush to launch an attack at her back while she was focused on avoiding Naruto's Kidō.

Her focus momentarily turning to Hinata, she almost missed Naruto emerging from the woods near the water's edges, already going through a set of handseals. Ending the seals he called out, "**Suiton: Suiga**! (Water Release: Water Fangs)" From behind him two narrow pillars of water rose from the lake and surged forward, driving directly to Yūgao, forcing the former Anbu captain to knock Hinata back with a spring kick to the stomach, while using the momentum to vault out of the path of the attacking water pillars.

Naruto surged forward, drawing his sword as he ran, while Hinata quickly regained her footing, after the kick had momentarily knocked her off balance, and charged at her from a different direction. The two met right at Yūgao position, Naruto leading with forward slash, forcing Yūgao to leap backward. The woman also noticed that the blonde had shortened his sword's sealed state, transforming it into a wakizashi instead of its usual katana form, though any thoughts on the reasons for this sudden change were forced from her mind as Hinata aimed a palm strike for her shoulder, hoping to disable her arm, forcing the woman to sidestep to avoid losing use of her sword arm. Before Yūgao could counter Naruto had come forward, aiming a stab at her stomach, forcing her to step back.

Only for Naruto's sword to suddenly glow softly with chakra before it lengthened with her dodge. "**Zanjutsu: Yōtate**! (Cutting Technique: False Length)" intoned the blonde as his sword extended changing from a wakizashi into a full-length nodachi, adding another two or three feet to its blade-length. Yūgao was unable to dodge the sudden shift completely, being halfway in her own dodge and suffered a minor cut along her stomach. A flesh wound really, but pretty impressive for a genin facing a jounin.

Hinata once again struck, attacking with another flurry of palm strikes to Yūgao's back. The purple-haired Anbu quickly dropped to the ground to avoid the first strikes before launching a sweeping kick at the Hyūga girl's feet, unbalancing her and sending her tumbling forward. She then grabbed the falling Hyūga and threw her directly at her teammate. Naruto quickly stabbed his sword into the ground before reaching out catch his flying teammate, getting a mighty blush from the Hyūga girl upon catching her bridal style.

The, still blushing, heiress, muttered a soft, "T-thank y-you." as he set her back up on her feet, the girl visibly fighting to remain conscious.

Naruto nodded his head as he reached out and grabbed his sword, reverting it back to katana length with a soft glow. "Welcome. Ready?" grunted the boy as he shifted into an attack stance. The Hyūga girl only nodded as she fell back into her Jūken stance before the two charged at Yūgao once again.

Yūgao herself was internally smiling. _'For a pair of raw genin who barely know each other, their teamwork is quite good. Granted it's rough and will need quite a bit of polishing, but they're already starting to predict each other's movements and attacks. With enough training these two could become quite the devastating tag team_.' thought the woman as she continued to dodge and avoid the two genin's shared attacks and launching her own counters, which were coming fewer and fewer as the two started to get the hang of fighting together. _'I wonder if the two are fighting together on their own alliance, or if the entire team has united?' _she thought as she leapt backward to avoid a dual attack from the two genin, only for her body to stiffen up immediately as she landed

"**Kagemane no Jutsu **complete." came the familiar voice of Shikamaru Nara from within the depths of the surrounding woods.

"That answers that question." muttered Yūgao softly, before she spoke to Shikamaru, "How quickly we forget, Shikamaru-san. Did you forget I can break this technique quite eas-" only to be cut off by another voice from the opposite direction.

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" _called out Naruto, vaguely drawing a set of symbols with one extended hand, his fingertips trailing a faint line of red light, "_Bakudō no Kyūban: Geki!_ (Way of Binding Number Nine: Strike)" As the blonde finished his incantation, holding two fingers pointing toward her, his entire body was engulfed in a pale red light, which soon engulfed Yūgao as well.

"To answer your question sensei, yeah I remember, but I wonder if you can break two binding techniques at the same time." answered Shikamaru, before he shouted. "Now Hinata!"

With her teammate's order the Hyūga heiress rushed forward before leaping into the air in a forward lunge, grabbing and pulling both of Yūgao's ribbons off her arm with either hand, before skidding to a stop a few feet away.

Yūgao looked quite surprised for an instant before she grinned. "Most impressive, Hinata and Naruto push me into position with a combined assault while you wait and watch for the perfect opportunity to catch me. Then before I can break your technique, Naruto launches his own to redouble the effects of yours, paralyzing me long enough for your third teammate to grab the ribbons. An impressive strategy indeed." she stated before turning to Hinata. "Now it's up to you Hinata, you get to decide which of your teammates passes and joins you in becoming a full-ranked genin." she explained, adding a final tidbit to the test.

Hinata visibly wilted at the words, before looking between Naruto and Shikamaru, getting nods from both as they approached her, having already broken their techniques after Yūgao's speech. When both were only a couple feet away, Hinata slowly took a deep breath and held out one of the ribbons in front of her…before tossing it in the air.

Naruto's sword came out in an instant, slashing the piece of cloth cleanly down its middle before he quickly grabbed one half with his other hand while Shikamaru grabbed the other. "This is our decision sensei. We all pass. You said we only need a quarter of the ribbon to pass and it looks like both Shika and I have half, while Hinata has a whole one." stated the grinning blonde as he held up his piece of the ribbon.

"I see." stated Yūgao, her voice dropping into a cold, icy pitch. "Is that your final answer?"

"Hai." responded the blonde, his own voice fiery with determination. "We either pass together or we fail together. That's what it means to be a team." Both Hinata and Shikamaru nodded their heads in silent agreement with their blonde teammate's statement.

"Well then," stated Yūgao coolly, "it looks like you three…pass." she finished warmly, getting massive sighs of relief from all three worried genin. "So when did you three discover the true meaning of the test?"

"After you beat all three of us." answered Shikamaru lazily. "The way you fought us was quite troublesome. I was expecting you to hold back quite a bit when the test started, which you did, just not as much as I thought you would. When I first heard the requirements of the test I thought you were going to hold back enough for us to effectively fight you and obtain the ribbons, but you didn't. Instead you held back only enough that we weren't instantly annihilated. After that I went looking for the other two to try and mine for some ideas. It was actually Naruto." Shikamaru jerked a thumb to indicate the blonde, "that gave me the idea. He's also the one who came up with the idea of cutting the ribbon in half so we'd both pass under your rules."

"Aw, come on Shika, you're making me blush." stated the blonde as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It was an excellent idea Naruto." agreed Yūgao, before she began to explain. "This test is designed to test the two most important skills for Konoha shinobi: teamwork and as the Nidaime described it, 'looking underneath the underneath.' Konoha was founded on the principle that a team is stronger than the sum of its parts; that by working together ninja can become much stronger than they ever were apart. It was this ideal that led the Shodaime to bring together the various ninja clans that wandered _Hi no Kuni_ (Fire Nation) and several of its surrounding nations to form Konoha, and it is this belief that has granted us our great strength."

"And this seeing underneath the underneath thing?" questioned Naruto.

"That is a core component of all shinobi doctrines. The shinobi world is one filled with trickery and deceptions, of plots, schemes, and tricks of all kinds. In order for a shinobi to survive in this world they must learn to see and recognize these deceptions. To fall into an enemy's, or even an ally's, deception is to risk death." answered Yūgao seriously.

The woman let her answers stew within her student's minds for a few minutes before she grinned. "Now Team 8 has officially and fully passed the Genin Exams and is now a fully formed team. Tomorrow we start training, but for today let's grab some lunch and celebrate. My treat." she finished. The stomachs of her three students seemed to growl simultaneously. Yūgao laughed, while all three blushed. Combat was hungry work after all.

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

_(Later that evening, The Drunken Leaf Bar)_

Yūgao had finished celebrating with her students a little while ago. After leaving the training ground the four had headed for the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to celebrate. The newly formed Team 8 had spent over three hours at the small ramen booth, eating and just enjoying themselves. Yūgao had spoken with Teuchi, the stand owner and chef, and Ayame, his daughter and waitress, getting reacquainted with the two. When Naruto asked how she knew them, Yūgao told him how Kushina-sensei had often brought them there to celebrate or just eat. This had prompted Teuchi to tell a number of old stories about Yūgao's younger days under Kushina's tutelage. When Naruto told him that he was Kushina's son the man had laughed and said he knew it all along. "No one but Kushina has ever eaten as much ramen as you." was his answer when asked how he knew, getting laughs all around about Naruto's 'genetic ramen addiction.'

It had actually been one of the most enjoyable moments Yūgao could remember since her teacher's passing; only competing against some of her warmer dates with Hayate and a few moments with her friends. After over four hours of celebrating she'd dismissed the trio of genin, telling them to meet at the same time, same place tomorrow morning to start training. The three had each nodded and set out for their respective homes while Yūgao had headed for her favorite night-stop, The Drunken Leaf. She'd promised her friends that she'd meet them there this evening after the test. Walking through the bar's main entrance and giving the bouncera brief nod, she couldn't help but smile at the place.

The Drunken Leaf was one of several bars and similar establishments within Konoha which ran under a 'shinobi-only' policy, which meant that it only served the local shinobi population. That included having a trained bouncer, usually a retired shinobi or a Chūnin working part-time, to check ninja registration. While it might seem odd for a business, particularly a bar, to willingly restrict its patronage, there was a good reason for it. With over a quarter of Konoha's population being shinobi even with the restriction the business never lacked for customers. Also shinobi were, by their nature and occupation, a private people. So the bar could charge a slightly higher price on its drinks and other items by offering the shinobi a more private atmosphere, something that most civilian bars lacked.

Inside, the barroom was quite expansive. The main bar ran across the wall next to the door with a dozen stools spaced across its length. The main floor had a few dozen tables, most being large enough to comfortably sit four people, but with a few larger and smaller sized ones designed for different groups. Unlike a normal civilian bar, where the tables would be pretty clumped together, these were placed quite a bit apart, giving their occupants a good deal more privacy. In addition the center of each table had a small seal carved in its center. This seal was a variation of the common privacy seals used in many operations; it would create a slight 'buffer zone' that stretched a few feet around the table. Anyone within the zone could talk normally and be understood by everyone in the zone while everyone outside heard only a slightly muffled sound, except for some key words like 'sake,' 'wine,' and 'barkeep.' It was an extra extravagance that many similar establishments didn't offer, and one of the reasons the Drunken Leaf was so popular, well that and its wide selection of alcoholic beverages at decent prices. There were also several booths along the walls, separated by thick barriers of wood and the tables adorned with their own seals, the booths even had thin curtains that could be drawn around to allow visual privacy as well.

The place was designed so ninja could meet and talk in relative privacy. While some upper-level bureaucrats within the village viewed such places as security risks, allowing spies and traitors to meet and discuss their plans in private, most senior shinobi would laugh off the idea. Places like this were a necessity for shinobi, particularly within a shinobi village where security is such a high priority, who are constantly under scrutiny due to the threats of such actions. That kind of atmosphere can drive a person crazy very easily. So places like the Drunken Leaf, which specializes in giving shinobi their private time, are necessary. Besides the privacy tools implemented by such places could easily be broken or overcome by a trained Anbu or jounin investigator and the entrances were constantly monitored, usually by the bouncers on secondary orders, so the threat of someone actually getting away with something while using the buildings as a cover was pretty slim.

As Yūgao entered the room a voice called out, "Hey! Yūgao-chan, over here!"

Turning to the source of the call Yūgao smiled to find that some of her friends had already arrived and secured one of the larger tables for their little meeting. The speaker was none other than Anko Mitarashi, age 25 and one of Konoha's best interrogators. She stood about 5'5"or 5'6" with a lean build and generous proportions. Like Yūgao she had purple hair, leading many to believe the two were related in some way, though Anko's was a darker violet than Yūgao's royal purple and she wore hers up in a spikey ponytail. She had pupil-less amber colored eyes, a small nose, and had her near-constant smirk stretched across her lips. She was dressed quite…provocatively, wearing only a tight-fitted mesh bodysuit, a pair of shin guards, a dark orange miniskirt with a blue belt wrapped around it, and her hitai-ate around her forehead. The only thing keeping her from being arrested for public indecency was the tan overcoat that just seemed to cover all the right places. She was standing up, bringing her head over the top of the buffer zone to call for her.

Sitting to Anko's left was her best friend Kurenai Yūhi, age 32, a newly promoted jounin specialized in genjutsu. Kurenai was an attractive woman, standing just an inch taller than Anko at about 5'6" or 5'7," with dark, untamed raven-black hair that she wore down to her shoulders. She had a stern face with strong features and wore a bit of makeup, usually some dark red lipstick and purple eye shadow, giving her an exotic look, but her most drawing features were her eyes. They were red and her pupils had two sections, a lighter red outer ring with a darker red inner ring separated by a black ripple. Those eyes, and her natural affinity for illusions, had often made many speculate that Kurenai's family was related to the Uchiha clan in some way. She was dressed in a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible while the left appeared to be sleeveless. Over her blouse she was wrapped in an unusually broad strip of bandages that were decorated with a pattern similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wore her Konoha forehead protector across her forehead and regular shinobi sandals.

Across from them sat the youngest member of their little club, Hana Inuzuka age 21, chūnin and heiress of the Inuzuka clan. Despite being the youngest of their little group, Hana was also the tallest, standing just a little less than a half an inch taller than Kurenai at a full 5'7." She had dark eyes and dark brown hair pulled down in a long ponytail with a couple of bangs hanging in front of her face. Her face was noticeably less feral than a normal Inuzuka's, lacking the slit eyes and pronounced fangs common to the clan, but she still wore the typical, red Inuzuka fang tattoos with pride on each cheek, along with a flower-shaped tattoo on her upper right arm. She was dressed in a lighter version of the standard chūnin flak jacket, slightly unzipped near the top to be less constraining to her generous bust, a pair of green bracelets similar to her flak jacket, and a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee. Sitting around her were her faithful companions the Three Haimaru Brothers, a trio of large, wolf-like dogs with grey fur and white undersides. Usually most places wouldn't allow dogs inside, but given the Inuzuka's close relationship with their ninken partners, they generally got an exception.

Yūgao gave a quick look around for the final two members of their group, but couldn't find them. Guessing that they hadn't arrived yet, she grabbed an available seat between Kurenai and Hana and sat down. Looking over she noticed an open sake bottle and saucer in front of Hana, along with an already empty one. "Whoa Hana, hitting the sake a little hard tonight aren't we?" she asked.

Hana gave the older woman a slight growl. Despite her usually calm nature, Hana was still an Inuzuka, and when she was annoyed she wasn't above showing it. "I've got a reason to be Yūgao."

"Really?" asked Yūgao curiously.

"Guy troubles." stated Kurenai matter-of-factly.

"Oh. I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend at the moment Hana? Or are you just angry about hitting a bit of a dry spell?" teased Yūgao, trying to get her younger friend to relax and open up.

Hana gave a slight snort. "A dry spell I could handle, most men in this village just want to see if we Inuzuka are 'as wild in bed as on the battlefield.' _*Snort*_ Fucking perverts."

"Agreed." stated Kurenai hotly.

Yūgao shook her head. Their little group was made up of six of the hottest kunoichi in Konoha. It wasn't that surprising that each one had their share of issues involving perverts or men in general.

"I've wanted to test that rumor myself for quite a while." smirked Anko. The purple-haired tokubetsu jounin was openly bi and constantly flirted with her female friends. Yūgao was never more than half-sure whether she was joking or not.

"Anko, be serious." scolded Kurenai, before turning back to Hana. "So what's the problem?"

Well, you see…" Hana started only to be cut off by a new voice.

"What's this, moaning and gossiping about love life troubles and you didn't bother to wait for us. How cruel!" came a mock whine from behind Yūgao.

Turning around Yūgao caught sight of the last two members of their little group. The first was none other than Yoruichi Shihōin. The slender, dark-skinned woman was dressed in her usual attire: a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist with her hitai-ate run through it, black stretch pants, long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes. Despite being the oldest member of the group Yoruichi looked closer to Hana's and Anko's age than she did Yūgao or Kurenai. It sometimes made her curse the Kurosaki bloodline; it just wasn't fair for a woman in her thirties to still look like she was in her early twenties. Yoruichi was a jounin, considered one of the strongest in the village. She was a master of the _Shunpo_ techniques of the Kurosaki Clan, techniques that many had tried to acquire from her over the years. She had even earned the nickname '_Shunshin'_ (Flash Mistress) for her awe-inspiring speed. She was also a rival for Maito Gai for the village's strongest taijutsu fighter.

Standing behind Yoruichi was her constant companion and former apprentice Suì-Fēng, age 22. Sui-Fēng was a relatively short and petite young woman, standing just an inch short of five feet tall. She was quite pretty, though with a stern look, with sharp, strong features and dark grey eyes. She wore her black hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. She was dressed in a modified shinobi shozoku with the arm and back covering removed, along with a pair of long black armbands across her forearms, black shinobi sandals, and her hitai-ate around her throat. Sui-Fēng was a special jounin specializing in assassination and stealth operations, and was well on her way to being made an Anbu. Yūgao knew that those armbands of hers hid a couple of dangerous surprises, contained within a special set of storage seals. She was also incredibly fast, being taught _Shunpo_ by Yoruichi after taking an oath to teach it to none other than her own students.

As Yoruichi took her seat, with Sui-Fēng quietly taking the one next to her, she continued. "So what were we interrupting?"

"Hana's got guy troubles." teased Anko.

"Oh really? Puppy-girl can't find a bone to chew on?" teased Yoruichi.

"Watch it Fuzz-Puss." growled Hana, while friends the two fought like, quite ironically, cats and dogs at times. "Besides, it's the exact opposite. Mom's trying to set me up with someone."

"Really? That does not sound like Tsume-sama at all." stated Kurenai.

"I know, but it turns out mom made some stupid marriage contract with a friend of hers when I was just a pup." stated Hana. "Mom's not going to make me marry him, but she at least wants me to go on a date and give the guy a shot."

"I don't see the problem with that Hana-san." stated Sui-Fēng calmly. "I know blind dates aren't exactly fun, but you never know, perhaps you'll enjoy yourself."

"My problem is the guy's six years younger than me. He was in my little brother's class at the Academy for Kami's sake." responded Hana.

This got Yūgao's attention. Already guessing who the boy was she asked. "Does this guy have a name then?"

"Naruto." muttered Hana, "Naruto Kurosaki Ishida."

This caused several raised eyebrows. "The Kyūbi container?" questioned Sui-Fēng.

Hana gave her a look. "This has nothing to do with that. I'm not shallow or stupid enough to care about that stupid fact. Gaki's just a guy who had the bad luck to be born on the wrong day as far as I'm concerned."

"So what is the problem?" asked Yūgao curiously.

"Like I said, he's six fucking years younger than me." growled Hana. She was quite surprised when Yoruichi started to laugh. "What's so funny Fuzz-Puss?"

"It's just that the kid's a Kurosaki and you're only worried about six years." snickered Yoruichi. "Back home in Uzu it wasn't uncommon for partners to be ten or twenty years apart thanks to our bloodline. Hell, it wouldn't be that weird back home if _I_ started dating him." That little comment got raised eyebrows from most of the occupants of the table.

"How's that work?" asked Anko

"You forget," stated Yoruichi sagely, "about the little aspect of the Kurosaki bloodline, our longevity. With life-spans that easily go into the hundreds, an extra decade or two doesn't make much difference."

"I can see that working if he was older than me, but how does that help with him being younger?" questioned Hana.

"Because the Kurosaki, Ishida, and Kariya have got a special seal that let's their partners share their longevity." stated Yoruichi proudly. "It was originally developed back when both clans were still pretty young. A seal master developed it after he had to watch his wife age and dry up while he continued about the same. And I know Naruto knows it because Kushina said it was in the clan's library."

"So the gaki can give any girl he wants an extra-long lifespan?" asked Anko. "That kinda' makes me want to seduce the gaki myself."

"Anko!" chided Kurenai before she added, "I'm actually surprised some of the councilors haven't demanded it be handed over to grant them all life-spans like yours."

"They can't." answered Yoruichi with a shrug. "Only someone with either bloodline can give a person this seal. Added to that it directly links a person's life to the one who gave it. Say if Naruto gave Hana-chan the mark, and he died, the years the mark had extended would instantly return, aging if not killing her in seconds."

"So if the gaki died I'd die?" questioned Hana.

"Not necessarily, but you'd age. Say you'd had the mark for fifty years. For a Kurosaki you probably wouldn't look past your thirties or forties, but if Naruto died, you'd age into your seventy year-old self. If you're old enough the strain of the sudden shift could kill you." answered Yoruichi. "So there goes your big age-difference reason. Besides the guys a real cutie, he's got these beautiful blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and quite the nice little bod. Not to mention a really fine ass." finished Yoruichi with a smirk.

"And how do you know that?" asked Hana

"He stopped by the Urahara Shop a while back." answered Yoruichi with a shrug and a smug grin. "And I kinda' watched him change in my cat form." getting looks she added. "Hey I paid him back by giving him a nice look at me when I changed back." she defended herself.

Most of the women shook their head at this. Yoruichi could be a bit of a pervert when she wanted to be. Sui-Fēng on the other hand was quite peeved. _'How dare he see Yoruichi-sama naked!'_ mentally snarled the woman. It was quite common knowledge that Sui-Fēng had a bit of a girl-crush on her mentor, though whether or not the girl batted for the other team or was simply bi was still up for debate.

Seeing the look Yūgao spoke up. "Don't even think it Sui-Fēng. Naruto's one of my students and I don't want you going after him just because Yoruichi flashed him." she warned her younger friend.

Sui-Fēng gave her a look, but then nodded her head.

"So Naruto's one of your genin?" asked Yoruichi curiously, deciding a change in subject would be best.

"Yeah, since I was taught by his mother, Hokage-sama thought I'd be the best teacher for him. He and the rest of the team just passed their test a few hours ago. So now him, Hinata Hyūga, and Shikamaru Nara are now my official team." answered Yūgao.

"Do keep an eye on Hinata for me Yūgao. The poor girl's always had some confidence issues and will need some help working them out." asked Kurenai, she'd been assigned as Hinata's guardian while she was still a chūnin and had developed a bit of maternal care for the girl

"Don't worry about it Kurenai, she's in good hands." promised Yūgao.

"So what's he like?" asked Hana, deciding to at least get some info on her prospective date.

"He's a lot like sensei in a lot of ways." answered Yūgao with a wistful smile as she sipped her own sake. "He's a tough kid, with some good skills. He's actually got a decent head on his shoulders when he bothers to use it. And he's very determined though I'll admit he's more than a little of that is just raw stubbornness. He's also got a good heart with a soft spot for animals, so I really think you two would get along."

"You got all that from a Genin test?" asked Anko.

Yūgao shrugged. "I was in charge of looking after him a lot when he was still a kid." she answered. "I really think you should at least give him a shot Hana. He might just catch your interest."

"I kinda already did." stated Hana, with a slightly abashed look. "You see mom and I were arguing about it yesterday and…

_~~~~~FLASHBACK NO JUSTSU~~~~~_

_(Inuzuka Clan Compound, Clan Head's Home)_

"Mom! I can't believe you're asking me do this!" shouted Hana.

"Come on Hana, it's not like I'm trying to force you to marry the pup. Just give him a date and a chance." responded Tsume calmly.

"But he's the same age as Kiba!" shouted Hana.

"Someone call me?" asked Kiba as he entered through the doorway into the house's main room where the two Inuzuka women were arguing.

"It's nothing Kiba. How'd meeting with your team go?" asked Tsume.

"Fine, I guess. Sasuke's a prick, Sakura's a fan-girl and our sensei's acts like a bit of a lazy-ass though." stated an annoyed Kiba. "What were you two arguing about anyway?"

Before Tsume could answer Hana growled out. "Mom's trying to set me up with one of your classmates, some pup called Naruto."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Kiba, getting a nod he continued. "NO WAY! Absolutely not. I forbid it from happening!" shouted Kiba as he waved his arms in refusal.

"Since when is who I date your choice runt." growled Hana. While she was against the idea as well, Hana hated it when her little brother acted like he was her Alpha and ordered her around.

"But Sis! The guy's a total ass. He humiliated me in front of the whole class today using some weird technique." whined Kiba.

"Oh really?" asked Hana smugly, "Well in that case…" she stated seeing Kiba's relieved look she finished with a cruel grin. "…I guess I will accept. After all, anyone who can put you in your place runt deserves at least one date." she finished smugly before she turned to leaving, leaving a grinning Tsume and a stuttering and fuming Kiba in her wake.

_~~~~~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: KAI~~~~~_

"So you agreed just to steam off your little brother?" snickered Anko. "That's just priceless." laughed the special jounin, before the rest of the group joined in, Hana among them.

"Hope you don't mind sharing. Considering the gaki's now under the CRA." stated Yoruichi before she added a teasing smirk. "Maybe I'll go after him myself."

"I don't mind the sharing, that law's there for a reason after all and it's not all that uncommon in nature. Besides, who better to share with than friends." responded Hana with a smirk before everyone broke out in laughs again. Well everyone except Sui-Fēng who was seriously considering hunting down the blonde.

**_~~~ XXXXX ~~~_**

_(Hyūga Manor, Same time)_

Hinata Hyūga sat nervously in her father's study. She had just returned a little less than an hour ago and had been asked to come to her father's study as soon as she could. The girl sat quietly, nervous of what her father wanted to talk to her about.

Her father sat across the small table from her. His hands were resting calmly in his lap, and his face was the image of Hyūga calm as he asked, "So Hinata, how did your test go?"

"I-it went w-well Otōsan." she stated nervously. "I-I passed with m-my team."

"That's good to hear." stated the man calmly, as he picked up a small scroll. "Now that you're officially a genin there is something I think I should explain to you. You see when you were still in your mother, I made a marriage contract for you with one of my oldest and dearest friends. It states that my eldest daughter, is to marry her eldest son. That would be you."

Hinata felt her heart began to shatter at those words. She'd known all along that something like this might occur, that she'd be married off to some noble or suitor for political power and never get the chance to be with the man she loved. She fought back the tears as she lowered her head.

Hiashi noticed the depression consuming his daughter, and decided to speak up. "While I cannot force the two of you to marry, since his mother died before the contract could be finalized, if you do decide to pursue a relationship with him, you will have my full support, and thus the support of the clan. I understand the two of you were classmates at the academy. Naruto Uzumaki, or to be precise Naruto Kurosaki Ishida, is his name. "

Time seemed to freeze around Hinata for a moment, those words echoing in her mind. "I-I'm sorry Ot-tōsan but could you r-repeat that name?" she asked, hoping that she hadn't just imagined what he just said.

"Of course, his name is Naruto Kurosaki Ishida or, as he's more commonly known, Naruto Uzumaki. His mother was actually a teammate of mine when I was still a genin." stated Hiashi calmly.

Hinata blinked once…twice…thrice…before…

_*SQUEE!*_

…she unleashed the loudest fangirl-squeal ever heard in the elemental nations. The sound echoed throughout Konoha for several minutes before finally cutting off as its producer fainted backward across the floor.

Hiashi removed his hands from the sides of his head, both slightly covered in blood from where his eardrums had exploded. "I should have known that would happen." he stated as he tilted his head and patted one side, causing a small amount of dust, formerly an earplug, to exit his ears. "Strongest earplugs in the Nations indeed." he harrumphed.

**_~~~ XXXXXX ~~~_**

_(Back at the Bar)_

"What the hell was that!" snarled Hana as she rubbed her aching head. Inuzuka ears and an ultrasonic fangirl squeal do not mix.

Yūgao actually chucked as she cleared out her own ears. "That would most likely be your competition for Naruto." she stated with a chuckle.

_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_

**_~~~~~~~TECHNIQUE IDENTIFICATION~~~~~~~_**

**_Shunpo_** (Flash Step): _Unranked ninja skill, Kurosaki clan technique_. The first and key technique of the Kurosaki clan's _Hohō_ (Step Method) techniques, Shunpo is an unranked skilled whose power and ability rest solely on the skill of the user. Shunpo works by sending chakra out of the body to build up air resistance to gain speed from traction, forming a slingshot effect, while the muscles are charged with chakra to rapidly increase speed. These duel effects combined when using Shunpo allowing the user to move faster than a normal eye can follow. It can also allow a person to 'move' on nonsolid surfaces like water or even air by reinforcing it with chakra to partially solidify it, but this requires constant motion and cannot be sustained for long periods. The key basis of this technique is speed and distance, how far a person can move using a single Shunpo and how quickly can he get there.

**Hizangeki** (Flying Slash): _C-ranked offensive kenjutsu technique_. This technique forms by rapidly channeling chakra into the edge of the blade before bringing it forward in a swing, releasing a roughly crescent-shaped blade of chakra at the enemy. While not particularly powerful, having no more damage potential than a normal slash, the speed, accuracy, and ease at which this attack can be fired makes it a stable in the Zanjutsu user's armaments. Further advanced techniques allows one to launch more powerful or faster blades, rapid flurries of blades, or even multiple blades in a single slash.

**_Yōkoga_** (Demon Fox Fang): _Ability of Senkakitsune's Shikai state_. Similar to the Hizangeki technique described above, this attack launches a crescent of concentrated chakra at an opponent through the swinging of the sword in some form of slash. However this technique, being constructed of the potent chakra that Senkakitsune constantly emits from its blade, this attack is much more potent and dangerous, causing much more extensive damage on a target than normal and capable of cleaving through normal rock and steel.

**_Yōkonoko_** (Demon Fox Saw): _Ability of Senkakitsune's Shikai state_. A mid-ranged attack ability of Senkakitsune that charges the blade with its potent chakra before throwing it, causing it to spin like a spiral saw in flight and attack opponents. The spinning blade's flight can be controlled and manipulated through channeling chakra through the chain connecting it to its users wrist while physically manipulating the chain in some way. Useful for detainment purposes as well as assault since one can bind an opponent with the extended chain by controlling Senkakitsune's path around them before anchoring the blade and withdrawing the chain to fully taunt levels.

_Hadō no Juichiban: Tsuzuri Raiden_ (Way of Destruction Number Eleven: Bound Lightning): _Mid-lower level offensive Kidō spell_. The user of this technique gather a large amount of electrical energy in their hands before releasing it into an object creating an electric current through any object they touch and that electricity damages anything or anyone that is in contact with the object the current runs through. Can be used on items that normally don't conduct electricity well, like wood, but does not work on items that are completely insulated against electricity, such as rubber.

**Kagemane no Jutsu** (Shadow Imitation Technique): _C-ranked, Nara clan Hiden jutsu_. One of the basic building blocks of all the Nara clan's advanced clan techniques, the Kagemane jutsu allows the user to extend and manipulate their shadow as long as they don't exceed its total area, which can be further extended by touching other existing shadows. By connecting this shadow with another's the Nara are capable of gaining temporary control over their opponent's motions, forcing them to imitate their own movements. Can be broken by overloading the chakra that the Nara is focusing through the jutsu with their own chakra or by waiting for the time limit to expire.

_Hadō no Yonban: Byakurai_ (Way of Destruction Number Four: Pale Lightning): _Lower level offensive Kidō spell._ One of the most basic damaging spells that actually uses an element, Byakurai focuses a large amount of Raiton chakra into the tips of the user's finger, before unleashing it in a large bolt of lightning. Despite its simplistic nature and low level, the attack is quite powerful. That, combined with its low level, made this attack a signature move for Kurosaki shinobi in general.

**Suiton: Suiga** (Water Release: Water Fangs): _C-ranked, offensive Suiton technique_. The user channels chakra into a nearby water source and compresses the water before forcing it upward, forming a number of fang- or spear-like projections of hardened water that can then be launched at an opponent.

**Zanjutsu: Yōtate** (Cutting Technique: False Length): _D-ranked, offensive Zanjutsu technique_. A technique that utilizes the Zanpakutō's natural ability to change size and shape for combat purposes. The user first has to have the sword in one of its smaller form, usually wakizashi though katana can work, though its results are more limited. While stabbing at the opponent with their Zanpakutō they force their opponent to step backward to dodge, before channeling chakra to change their blade into its nodachi form, doubling or tripling its length, causing an opponent who's made only a slight dodge to be speared by the attack.

_Bakudō no Kyūban: Geki_ (Way of Binding Number Nine: Strike): _Lower level supplementary Kidō spell_. A basic binding technique that completely paralyzes an opponent by enveloping them in an aura of pale red chakra. The hand motions for this technique are fairly complicated and it can be fought off by powerful opponents, giving it its low ranking

**_~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~_**

**END CHAPTER 8**

**Now that was a long one, hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Preparing for a Date

**Naruto: Blades, Bows and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

chm01: Don't know just yet about Kushina's bow type, but the types are fixed and don't change.

shushinking: To answer your questions: Yes, each sword has its own distinct Bankai, possibly but I won't commit to anything just yet, and yes to the hollow side, but no comment on vizardization.

Anttolas: I can be pretty flexible when it comes to Kakashi-bashing. Kakashi has his good moments as well as his bad, so I can be pretty open on how I treat him.

BNGwarrior: That idea has definite possibilities, and it could easily happen.

Ethorion: Maybe, but as long as I work it out right I think I can handle it.

Zenith010: Thanks for the interesting Zanpakutō idea, it actually works with some ideas I've had for one of my own so I may definitely include it.

Dark Signer: Glad you think so, and yes Shikamaru is going to be forced to grow and pull his own weight on the team, more on that in this chapter. Yes Sui-Fēng is in the harem, though that won't come for a while, I was actually thinking of her starting out as an enemy only to grow close to our blonde. Maybe she challenges him to a fight and Yoruichi punishes her by making her go out on a date with him. Normally I'd agree with you on Hinata, but I'm hoping to cut Hiashi a little slack on this one since he's Kushina's teammate. He's still distant and cold, but not nearly as bad as canon. I have some ideas for including some of the Bleach cast, but a lot of them are sadly gone for good.

Vixen Uchiha: Never really thought about it that way.

kyubii's Shinigami: Actually that's how her name is spelled on the Bleach Wikia.

To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

**"Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

**'_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _**

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

_AN_: This is just a little note to clear up some confusion that's been arising. In this story I've been referring to Naruto as both Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Kurosaki Ishida. There is a reason. When Yuzu and Uryū came to Konoha after fleeing Uzushio and their respective clans, they were both forced to abandon their former clan names. They took up the clan name Uzumaki in honor of their ancestral homeland. Kushina was raised as Kushina Uzumaki, and continued to go by that name for most of her life until she awoke her kekkai genkai. Despite the circumstances that forced the two to flee, both still held strong, positive memories of their home and families, even planning on returning if their clans ever saw the light, so when both Uzu no Kuni and Uzushiogakure were destroyed, both took on the former clan names in order for their proud memory to live on. When Kushina awoke her dual kekkai genkai she was given both clan names, becoming Kushina Kurosake Ishida. Kushina still retained the Uzumaki name, seeing it as a way to truly bring the two clans together as an entirely new clan, but carried both carried both the Kurosake and Ishida names as well in order to honor her ancestors. Naruto is in similar circumstances, Uzumaki is his official clan name, but Kurosaki Ishida is his way of honoring his family's memory.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas.

**_~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 9: Preparing for a Date**

_(Training Ground 19, 1 Week Later)_

Naruto Uzumaki had arrived at his team's usual meeting spot in the center of their training ground, his two teammates arriving just before and after him and his sensei due any minute. "Hey guys." called out the blonde as he waved his hand in greeting.

Shikamaru grunted while Hinata blushed heavily while waving slightly at her teammate. Ever since her 'talk' with her father, which consisted of said man being forced to awaken the girl over half-a-dozen times and confirming that she was indeed engaged to her blonde crush, Hinata's shyness involving said blonde crush had sky-rocketed. The girl had been trying to work up the nerve to ask her teammate out on a date for the past week after training, but had failed miserably so far, usually resulting in her fainting and Naruto carrying her to the Hyūga compound.

"I hope we'll be able to get started on some real training soon. These 'tests' Yūgao-sensei has been giving us for the past week are starting to get old." stated the blonde grumpily. For the past week Yūgao had been giving her students a series of tests to measure their level of skill in a number of ninja fields, ranging from strength and speed exercises, to jutsu ability, to strategy and planning skills. The blonde had actually enjoyed some of them, but he still looking forward to getting some actual training done.

"Troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru. "Sensei's giving us these tests for a reason you know. She needs to find out our relative skill levels on everything so she knows what she needs to teach us and how best to use our skills."

"S-Shikamaru's r-right, Naruto-kun." whispered Hinata, once again pressing her fingers together as she spoke, "Y-Yūgao-sensei said t-that she n-needs as much information a-as possible so she c-can organize us a-as a t-team."

"I know that," muttered the blonde dejectedly, "but why can't she just use our academy files. Don't they have all this information in them already?"

"You didn't hear?" asked Shikamaru with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Hear what?" responded the blonde curiously

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru before answering. "There was a big investigation into the Academy during the three month break. From what dad said, it seems that Mizuki and a lot of other teachers were taking bribes in exchange for altering and padding certain students' grades. With that happening most of the Academy's records have been thrown out since they were all compromised in some way or another. Now it's up to our jounin-sensei's to figure out our respective skill levels while the new and remaining teachers have to work to get new grades for the rest of the Academy."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." stated the blonde as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm glad you understand the importance of what we've been doing the past week Naruto-kun." stated a voice from directly behind the blonde.

Naruto quickly stumbled forward in shock, nearly falling flat on his face, before turning to face his teacher. "Yūgao-sensei, don't do that!" shouted the blonde.

Yūgao merely chuckled. "You'll be happy to know that today will be the last day of testing. I've given you all of the tests I needed and today I'll just be going over your respective scores. After that I'm hoping to have one more examination before we start really training." explained the purple-haired jounin, getting nods from her students.

"Okay, the scores are ranked from 1 to 10 with one being the lowest and below academy range, five being an average Genin's level, and ten approaching, if not in, Chūnin level. First physical strength: Naruto is first with 7.5, and both Hinata and Shikamaru are tied with 5s." Which was actually quite impressive for a kunoichi, most fresh Genin kunoichi had slightly lower than average physical scores.

"Next, speed, without any chakra-based enhancements: Hinata and Naruto are tied with 7s, and Shikamaru has a 6." The Nara heir simply was surprisingly fast for his lazy exterior, though he not as fast as either of his two teammates.

"Flexibility: Hinata leads with a 9.5, followed by Naruto with a 6, and Shikamaru with a 4.5" The young Hyūga was surprisingly limber, even for a girl her age.

"Physical Endurance: Naruto is first with a perfect 10, Hinata is second with a 7, and Shikamaru is last with a 6.5." Naruto's score was pretty self-evident. The boy had been known to outlast some Anbu in his prank runs while both Shikamaru and Hinata had fairly impressive scores for genin.

"Intelligence: Shikamaru is first with a perfect 10, Hinata is second with a 7.5, and Naruto is third with a slightly below average 4." Testing Shikamaru on this one had been difficult, but Yūgao had found some IQ tests that the Nara would actually apply himself with.

"Chakra Amount: Naruto leads with a perfect 10, Shikamaru has an 8 and Hinata has a 7." In truth Naruto's score could be correlated as closer to a hundred thanks to both his bloodlines and the Kyūbi, but no need to give the blonde a big head. Shikamaru wasn't much of a surprise either; the Nara's were a clan that relied heavily on their clan's ninjutsu so large chakra reserves were a bred-in necessity. Hinata's clan, which relied on chakra to use their Jūken, was a similar case; though as a kunoichi her reserves were naturally smaller than her male teammates.

"Chakra Control: Hinata leads with a 9, followed by Shikamaru with a 7, and Naruto has a 3." Again the results were pretty self-evident. Jūken required intense chakra control, Naras needed good control to precisely manipulate their shadows, and Naruto simply had too much chakra to control easily.

"Ninjutsu: Shikamaru leads with an 8, Naruto follows closely with a 7.5, and Hinata has a 7." All three had excellent scores in this area, Naruto thanks to his Kidō, which were classified as ninjutsu, Shikamaru due to his clan's focus on ninjutsu, and Hinata due to her excellent control.

"Taijutsu: Hinata leads with a 9, followed by Naruto with an 8 and Shikamaru has a 4." Hinata's intensive Jūken training gave her the lead with Naruto following with his Hakuda training. Shikamaru simply lacked the energy or training for close-ranged combat.

"Genjutsu: Hinata leads with a 6.5, followed by Shikamaru with a 6, and Naruto has a 3." Hinata's precision control and Byakugan gave her an edge in this field, with Shikamaru's intellect and control helping him to secure his score. Naruto's poor control, unfortunately, had doomed him in this regard.

"Jutsu Subcategories: Naruto has the lead with a solid 9.5, followed by Hinata and Shikamaru once again tied with 8s." Naruto's clan techniques and zanjutsu training gave him this area, and Hinata's talent for _Iryōjutsu_ (Medical Techniques) and Shikamaru talent for his clan's _Hijutsu_ (Secret Techniques) gave them both an impressive score as well.

"Ranged-Weapon Use: Shikamaru has the lead with a 7, followed by Naruto with a 6.5, and Hinata with a 5.5." The young Nara had a surprisingly good eye and throwing arm. Naruto's skill with his bow had translated somewhat to give him a slightly higher than average score, while Hinata had good accuracy but lacked power.

"Finally Melee-Weapon Use: Naruto leads with an impressive 9, followed by Shikamaru with a 6, and Hinata with a 5." Naruto's zanjutsu training gave him the edge on this one, with Shikamaru only having slightly better than average training with a kunai, and Hinata's clan were taught to rely on taijutsu, so weapon training was a formality.

Shikamaru quickly did the math in his head. "So Hinata's first with a score of 93, Naruto's second with 91, and I'm third with an 88? Troublesome."

Yūgao nodded before adding. "But your scores are not meant to be your full measure as shinobi, merely to show where your strengths and weaknesses. Most of Naruto's weaknesses stem from his lack of chakra control, meaning he should focus on improving it, while your weaknesses center on a lack physical training. Hinata is the most well-balanced of the three of you, never having a single score below the average. I'd also like to point out that all three of you have impressive scores, most normal genin would only have scores ranging from 70 - 80, with fresh genin like yourselves only averaging about a 60." explained the former Anbu.

Naruto developed a large grin at that fact. "That means we are just plain awesome!" shouted the blonde with glee. Hinata developed a small smile at that while even Shikamaru sported a lazy grin.

Yūgao smiled slightly at her charge's exuberance before responding. "While I'll admit you three are impressive for fresh genin, don't get overconfident just yet. A fully ranked Chūnin could easily get a 120 or higher on those tests, meaning the three of you still have a long way to go." she stated calmly.

Naruto frowned a little at that before responding, "So what's this last test you wanted so we can get to training and getting stronger?"

Yūgao's smile grew a bit at her student's enthusiasm, before she responded, "It's a simple test really, just channel your chakra into one of these." she stated holding up four thin sheets of paper.

"Hey! I know what those are. They're chakra papers right?" shouted the blonde.

Yūgao nodded. "That's right, Naruto-kun. These papers were made trees that are grown and fed with chakra over the course of their lives. When chakra is channeled through them they react to the latent elements within the chakra to cause a specific effect based on the nature within the chakra. Fire affinities cause the paper to smolder and turn to ash, Wind cuts the paper, Lightning crumbles it into a ball, Earth dries it into dust, and Water soaks it. You will be able to use your own element a lot easier than other elements, so determining and training in your elemental nature is a common practice for most chūnin and some genin. When reaching jounin level most shinobi begin training in order to gain secondary or even tertiary elements."

"Hey sensei, I've already done this before. Mom left me a sheet of it in her scrolls." explained the blonde.

"That's good, so why don't you show your teammates how it's done?" asked Yūgao, handing Naruto one of the sheets.

Naruto nodded his head and began channeling chakra into the paper. Instantly the paper split down the middle with one half wrinkling into a ball while the other half appeared soaked.

"A natural triple affinity for Lightning, Water, and Wind; very impressive." stated Yūgao.

"I-is that r-rare sensei?" asked Hinata.

"Extremely Hinata." answered Yūgao. "Most people are born with only a single elemental affinity. Natural dual affinities are much less common, usually found in clans with some kind of kekkai genkai. The Uchiha, for instance, were known for having a potent fire affinity with most developing a second affinity early in life. Natural triple affinities like Naruto's are extremely rare, I've only heard of a single other case, a woman who inherited two elemental kekkai genkai that allowed her to combine the three into two different subelements." explained Yūgao as she handed a new slip to Hinata.

As Hinata began to channel chakra into the paper, the sides began to darken, the darkness spread down the length of the paper before it began to fall apart in wet clumps, bits of water leaking from the edges.

"It seems you have a Water affinity Hinata-chan." stated Yūgao with a pleased smile, getting a blush from the Hyūga as she handed the third sheet to Shikamaru.

The young Nara yawned lazily as he began to channel chakra into the paper. The thin sheet soon grew rigid, small cracks appearing on its surface, before it disintegrated into dust.

"An Earth element for Shikamaru-kun, that seems…fitting enough." teased the ex-Anbu to the lazy-as-a-rock Nara.

"Troublesome female." muttered Shikamaru under his breath. Yūgao still heard him and gave the young Nara a light swat to the back of the head, eliciting a groan from the Nara.

"So sensei, what's your element?" questioned Naruto eagerly.

Yūgao smiled a little as she held up the last sheet of paper. It instantly began to curl into a ball as one side began to smoke and the other dampened. "I'm a natural Lightning affinity, but I've trained myself to use both Water and Fire elements as well." She then dropped the now smoldering and soggy ball that used to be her strip to the ground before clearing her throat. "Now before we move on I'd like to explain about each of the five elements since, including myself, our team has at least one wielder of each of the five basic elements." she explained.

When her students nodded their accent she continued. "First is Fire, commonly known as the Element of Destruction. Fire is the most inherently destructive of the five basic elements, and even if used defensively fire will still burn and destroy whatever it touches. It is created and controlled by increasing the temperature of ones chakra, and most commonly used to create either fire or explosions, though some ninja use it to create smoke for specialized genjutsu. It is one of only two elements, called the 'creation elements' compared to the three 'gathering elements,' that does not require a natural source in order to make its creation easier, but this also causes fire ninjutsu to be slightly higher in their chakra requirements. _Katon_ (Fire Release) ninjutsu are at their strongest in close- to mid-range combat, losing a lot of power if used over longer ranges. Fire is strong versus the element of Wind, feeding off of it to increase its own intensity, but is weak to Water.

Next is Wind, commonly known as the Element of Motion. Wind chakra is created by shaping chakra as sharp and as thin as possible, creating a narrow vortex which then draws in air and shapes it into an attack or defense. Wind is possibly the rarest of the five normal elements, with only Suna supporting more than a few natural Wind elements. Wind is also believed to be the strongest of the three 'gathering elements' since air is always around unless one is completely submerged in one of the other two. Most _Fūton_ (Wind Release) ninjutsu rely on the manipulation of air and wind and can generate either cutting edges or crushing force which are usually created by the user generating some movement in the existing air, usually through either a hand or weapon motion or simply letting out a breath. These movements augment the release of chakra, enhancing the technique while lessening its cost. Wind is strong against Lightning, since air is a natural insulator, but weak against Fire.

Then there is Lightning, also known as the Element of Penetration. Lightning chakra is created and controlled by altering and increasing the vibrations of a person's chakra, giving the element intense penetrating power and speed. It is the second of the two 'creation elements,' creating electricity through the vibrations of the user's chakra without any nearby source materials. While quick Lightning chakra, moves slower than real lightning. This is because the electricity created is saturated with chakra, giving control but costing speed. _Raiton_ (Lightning Release) ninjutsu focus on generating and then releasing large amount of electricity, capable of dealing a great deal of physical damage, but the electricity produced can also paralyze or weaken the target so that they are unable to move. Lightning is strong against Earth, due to its piercing nature, and weak against Wind. It is also worth noting that Water and Lightning possess a unique relationship, due to water's nature as a conductor.

The fourth element is Earth, sometimes called the Element of Balance. Earth chakra is created by condensing chakra before sending it into nearby earth and stone to manipulate it into an attack or defense. Earth is probably the most balanced of the five base elements, used as easily to create offensive techniques as defensive ones, and many of its techniques can double as both. Earth is one of the three 'gathering elements,' meaning that in order to use Earth techniques a nearby source of earth or stone is necessary. This can be limited somewhat through using chakra to gather nearby sediments and compressing them into usable earth, but this greatly increases the chakra cost for the technique. _Doton_ (Earth Release) ninjutsu are extremely diverse but usually focus on creating or manipulating attacks or defenses out of nearby earth and stone. Earth is strong against Water, being able to absorb it, and is weak against Lightning.

Finally, there is Water, referred to as the Element of Change. Water chakra is created by spreading chakra before sending it into a water source to manipulate it. Water is a very dynamic element, easily shifting from attack to defense or vice versa. Like the other two 'gathering elements' Water requires a source in order for its techniques to be used. Most shinobi with Water affinities learn early on to have a jutsu that allows them to expel water from their bodies, usually the mouth, so they have material to work with. Others constantly carry an amount of water in sealing scrolls or other containers. A strong enough Water element can even pull moisture from surrounding vegetation or the atmosphere itself to fuel their attacks. _Suiton_ (Water Release) ninjutsu focus on the manipulation of water into attacks or defenses, shaping and condensing it to fulfill their needs. Water is strong against Fire, dousing most normal flames, and weak against Earth." finished Yūgao, "So any questions?"

"So Fire will always beat Wind and Lightning will always lose to Wind?" asked Naruto.

"Not necessarily, one just has a natural advantage against the other. A strong enough Fūton technique can overpower a weaker Katon technique, and a strong enough Raiton can pierce a weaker Fūton." answered Yūgao, before turning her attention to the rest of her team, "Any other questions?" After a moment's silence she continued, "Alright then, let's start training." she finished with a slightly sinister smirk.

**~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~**

_(Later that Evening)_

Naruto groaned lightly as he cracked his back while walking home.

"It's official, Yūgao-sensei's a sadist." the blonde muttered aloud as he stepped up to the gate and easily pressed it open, the wards glimmering slightly in recognition, before he noticed the front door was opened a crack. Eyes widening slightly, the blonde's hands flew to his obi where his sword was sheathed, one hand grabbing the hilt while the gripped the scabbard in a quick-draw stance. Slowly and steadily the blonde approached the door, slowly pushing it open before proceeding inside. Hearing noise coming from the main sitting room the blonde steadily approached, his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword.

Peering around the corner he was surprised to see the form of one Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka Clan Head, standing in front of the fireplace looking at one of the pictures, while her one-eyed canine partner rested on a nearby rug. Before the blonde could make himself known the Inuzuka head spoke up. "Sorry about barging in when you weren't home pup, but I came to have a word with you and sort of got lost walking down memory lane." apologized the woman without even turning her head from the photo she was studying.

Naruto was a bit surprised the woman knew it was him without even turning around, but quickly attributed it to the Inuzuka's famous nose. "It's fine Inuzuka-sama, though I think I'm really going to need a list of everyone who has access to the house's security seals." responded the blonde tiredly, as he removed his hand from his sword hilt. "From what the old man had said this place was supposed to have some of the best defensive and security seals around, but this is the second time someone's come in without my permission. It's starting to get a little annoying. "

Tsume gave a short bark of laughter at that. "Can't say I can argue with you there pup, I'd probably be pretty pissed myself if someone walked into my territory unannounced. Oh, and enough with this Inuzuka-sama stuff, that kind of meaningless formality is only good for council meetings and other official crap. Just call me Tsume, and the flea-bag shedding on your rug is Kuromaru." she said hiking a finger at her resting ninken.

Said canine snorted before lifting his head and responding. "You shed more than I do Tsume." looking over to the gob-smacked blonde. "What's the matter with you runt, cat got your tongue?" snickered the aged war hound.

"I didn't know Inuzuka ninken are able to talk." answered the blonde with a slight blush.

"Only a few can, and that's only when they've fully matured." answered Tsume with a grin. "I just happen to be lucky enough to get this yappy pile of fur as a partner."

"Love you too Tsume." responded the ninken sarcastically.

"Fuck you fur-ball." snipped back the Inuzuka matriarch.

"I didn't know you were into bestiality Tsume-chan. Not that I'm not flattered but…" responded the canine.

As woman and dog continued to trade snippy comebacks, Naruto approached the mantle. His eyes settling on the photo the Inuzuka head had been staring at when he first came in. It was near the center of the mantle, just to the right of where his mom's graduation picture had once stood. In it were three teenagers. The one in the center was obviously his mother, dressed exactly as she was in her graduation picture, though she had a smirk on her face rather than a smile. Standing to her left was another girl about the same age. She was quite feral-looking with spiky brown hair, narrow eyelashes, vertically slitted eyes, a purple fang tattoo on each cheek, and her, rather saucy, smirk revealed elongated fangs. She was dressed in a pair of tight, black shinobi pants with matching sandals and a green combat vest over what appeared to be a tight-fitting, short-sleeved mesh shirt. Lying at her feet was a small puppy with black and white fur. To her left was a young man who also appeared to be the same age. He had a very stern face, dark brown hair worn long down across his back, and featureless gray eyes, and he was dressed in grey-white combat robes with a black sash. It didn't take long for Naruto to connect the dots and realize that the two were Tsume and Hiashi, his mother's genin teammates.

Standing behind them was a rather attractive young woman. She had light blonde hair, worn down her back in a pair of long ponytails with the bangs falling down to frame her face, smooth pale skin, and light brown eyes. She was dressed in a standard jounin uniform with a few modifications, the shirt was slit down the front, revealing a good portion of the woman's _very_ generous bust, and the sleeves had been removed. She was also wearing a very odd necklace, a black cord with a long blue-green jewel at its center and a small pearl on either side. The necklace of course drew the young blonde's eyes back to the very large objects that were cushioning it.

"Those can't be real." muttered the blonde as he blushed at the photo.

Tsume caught the comment and looked to see what had caused the blonde's statement. Noticing the picture that the blonde was staring at she began to snicker. "Your mom said the exact same thing shortly after we met her ourselves; she even mocked her about needing to get implants during our test. Oh man, the ass-kicking Tsunade-sensei gave us for that one was brutal." she stated with a rather large grin while shaking her head.

"Tsunade-sensei?" asked the blonde. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Tsunade Senju, our team's jounin sensei and a member of the _Densetsu no Sannin_ (Legendary Three Ninja). She was one of the greatest shinobi to ever come out of Konoha, and viewed by many to be the greatest kunoichi of our time." answered Tsume

"What happened to her?" asked the blonde.

Tsume sighed at that. "A lot of bad shit. Both her baby brother and only remaining family, a good kid named Nawaki, and her lover, a man named Dan Katō, died over the course of a few years. Both deaths really hit her hard and she left Konoha shortly afterwards. She only came back once, when your mom was pregnant, to check in on her. No one's been in touch with her since Kushina's death; then again it was probably a pretty heavy blow to her to, especially after everything else. She may have cared for all three of us, but she loved Kushina like a daughter." she stated somberly.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little depressed at that, it seems his mom's death had hurt a great deal of people. Deciding to change the subject he asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." agreed the woman with a slight shrug.

A few minutes later we find the trio sitting in the kitchen, Naruto having just poured a cup of hot tea for both himself and Tsume while providing a saucer of the liquid for Kuromaru, who had grunted out a short thanks before lapping up the green liquid. After taking a small sip from his cup, the blonde asked, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Taking a sip from her own cup, Tsume nodded. "I do. You see back when your mom was still pregnant, she had a feeling you were going to be a boy. And well…when Kushina got a feeling about something, it usually turned out to be right." started the Inuzuka matriarch.

"Obāsan's letter mentioned something like that as well. Grandma said it was because Kurosaki women always had 'good instincts' or something like that." mentioned Naruto as he sipped his own tea.

Tsume nodded her head before continuing. "Anyway, your mom knew that after you were born you'd be placed under the CRA, and well…let's just say your mom took the opportunity to play matchmaker. I'd already had a daughter and Hiashi's wife was expecting with it already being confirmed as a girl. And well you can guess what happened after that.

"Wait so you're saying I'm already engaged to _two_ girls?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Not exactly pup." responded Tsume airily, "The marriage contracts were already made out and only needed to be officiated once you were born. Unfortunately, a certain living natural disaster made itself known before that could happen, and the rest, as they say, is history. Without your mother's signature to officiate the contracts they're voided unless the parties involved agree to marry on their own. Shame about that, it would have created an alliance between the Inuzuka, Uzumaki, and Hyūga that would have rivaled the Ino-Shika-Cho."

"So I don't have to marry them?" questioned a now confused Naruto.

"No one can force you to. The reason I'm here is to simply see if you're willing to go on a date with my daughter and see what happens." answered Tsume calmly.

"That sounds alright." stated the blonde slowly.

"Good, pick her up at the main house in the Inuzuka compound on Friday." stated Tsume with a broad grin as she finished her tea and stood to leave, before Naruto asked a final question.

"So who's Hiashi's daughter. Do I know her?" he asked curiously, from what Tsume said she should be about his age.

"I'd say you know her pretty well. She's your teammate after all." stated Tsume with a broad smirk.

That left Naruto speechless as she and Kuromaru headed out. It took several more minutes for the blonde to realize he'd agreed to go out on a date and he didn't know the flying frip about what to do on one.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Training Ground 19, Early the Next Morning)_

Naruto was leaning against a tree at his team's usual meeting spot. The blonde had woken up early that morning after having a difficult time sleeping the night before. It wasn't that surprising really; he had a lot on his mind. After all, the young blonde Jinchūriki had never even been on a date before and now he was _nearly_ engaged to two girls, one of them being his teammate who he was already starting to consider one of his closest friends and the other a girl he'd never even met before and now had a date scheduled with in less than a week. It was enough to cause anyone a little distress.

The blonde had been thinking about what was happening for a while now and had come up with two objectives. Objective one: Talk to Hinata and find out if she knows and what she thinks about all this. Granted he hadn't known Hinata that well before the day of team sorting, but he thought they were getting along great and on the fast track to being great friends. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his developing friendship to the girl over some stupid contract their folks came up with before they were born. He would never willingly sacrifice a friend, he had far too few of those already.

'_Sure Hinata's pretty shy and a little on the weird side, but she's also really nice and sweet, and pretty cute…GAHH. No thinking bad thoughts about your teammate!' _mentally roared the blonde as his thoughts began to wander off in the wrong direction.

Objective two: Get some dating advice. His options for that were pretty limited, but he hoped at least one of the few people he knew and trusted would be able to help. After all, the only girl the blonde had ever asked out before was his disastrous crush on Sakura and she had always refused him. If she'd ever actually accepted, the blonde probably wouldn't have known what to do.

Accomplishing objective one was the reason he was here so early instead of trying to get some more sleep. Hinata was always the first one at the training grounds and he hoped they'd have enough time to talk before Shikamaru and Yūgao-sensei arrived.

Luck seemed to be on his side this morning because about fifteen minutes before Yūgao-sensei was due, which meant about fourteen minutes before Shikamaru showed his lazy ass; Hinata arrived at the training ground. Naruto was instantly on his feet and waving at the girl. "Hey Hinata-chan, I need to talk to you for a minute."

This caused the young Hyūga to blush heavily before approaching her crush. "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered shyly.

"Um listen Hinata." stated Naruto nervously, he really was no good with dealing with these kinds of things. "You dad is Hiashi Hyūga, right? My mom's old teammate." asked the blonde.

"H-Hai." responded Hinata softly.

"You wouldn't happen to know about a marriage contract they made between us before we were even born?" asked the blonde, hoping she did since that would save him an ass-load of trouble trying to explain it to her.

"H-H-Hai." stuttered Hinata out, fighting every impulse in her body not to faint. "O-Otōsan t-told me a-about it a w-week ago, I-I didn't m-mention it before b-because…"

"I understand." agreed the blonde before she could finish. "I mean it's pretty embarrassing telling your teammate that you were almost engaged to them right?" he finished with a small grin.

Hinata's blush only increased.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that." continued the blonde. Hinata raised her head, not sure whether to be scared or excited. "I know we've only really talked to and known each other for a bit more than a week, but I think we're already becoming great friends…right?" he asked nervously.

Hinata nodded her head enthusiastically, happy that her crush already thought of her as a friend.

"Well the thing is I really don't want us to risk losing our friendship over a contract our parents made for us before we were even born."

Hinata lowered her head in disappointment at that.

"So here's what I'm thinking, instead of rushing into this dating thing we take our time and become friends first. Then…if you want to…we can move onto the dating thing, but we both have to promise not to stop being friends even if it doesn't work out. What do you think?" offered the blonde

Hinata was fighting to hold in a fangirl squeal of pure joy. Her crush was interested in her, and wanted to date her once their friendship was secure. "T-that s-s-sounds w-wonderful N-Naruto-k-kun." she forced out with a warm smile, fighting to remain conscious.

"Great Hinata-chan." with that the blonde stepped forward and hugged the girl tightly, causing the young heiress to lose her final ounce of self-control and faint in his arms.

The scene Shikamaru arrived to some ten minutes later was a panicking Naruto shouting and holding onto a fainted, and heavily blushing, Hinata.

"Troublesome blonde." muttered the Nara.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Later that evening, Konoha Academy)_

Naruto sighed as he walked through the halls of the academy, looking for the new office of one of the few people he trusted absolutely. He'd talked to Yūgao-sensei after training, which had started a few minutes late so Yūgao-sensei could revive their team's younger kunoichi member, asking for advice on the whole 'dating' thing. Yūgao-sensei had offered him some good advice, mostly on manners and being respectful to the girl. She'd also told him about his prospective date, being good friends with Tsume's daughter, who was now identified as one Hana Inuzuka. She had also told him that it would be best if he got any more advice from a male he trusted. That had left the blonde with very few options. The old man was just way too old, and Teuchi-ojisan hadn't been on a date since Ayame's mother had died. He didn't know Kisuke or Tessai well enough to ask for that kind of advice and he would be damned if he asked dating advice from a ten-year-old like Konohamaru. That left the blonde with only one real option. The blonde took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." stated the familiar voice within the office.

Pushing the door open Naruto walked in and greeted his favorite teacher/big brother figure. "Hey Iruka-sensei." greeted the blonde with a small smile. His former teacher was now sitting in the center of the Academy Head's office, overlooking a very large stack of files.

The investigation into the academy had raised a great deal of chaos and Iruka was doing his best in trying to sort it out. Iruka was simply horrified at the amount of corruption that had been running rampant in the academy right under his nose. Bribery, manipulations, and favoritism were only the tips of a very large iceberg of corruption and scandal. The Hokage had left much of the day-to-day running of the Academy in the civilian council's care since the majority of students attending that needed these classes were civilian born, those born to clans and shinobi families gained most of their training from their families. That had proved to be a major mistake. The former Head of the Academy, a civilian-born shinobi with close ties to several members of the council, had been cutting corners and embezzling funds in order to fatten his own pockets. The man had been stripped of his rank and was now serving a thirty-five year sentence in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility for a multitude of corruption, embezzlement, and bribery charges with a large percentage of his teaching staff, all convicted as accomplices to differing extents along with their own crimes, accompanying him and serving sentences ranging from five to thirty years. This had left the few remaining teachers, those proven innocent of any involvement, with a great deal of work to do.

Luckily some good had come from it. The clear showing of the level of corruption within the Academy had given the Hokage just cause to reassert his control over the area, preventing a lot of the political flack if he'd retaken control without such justifications. There had been complaints from the Civilian Council at this, as usual, but with the overwhelming evidence against their administration, which seemed lackadaisical at best, they were quickly silenced. The Hokage had already begun restructuring the Academy to better fit the standards of a ninja village, and had placed Iruka, as the most senior of the remaining members of the staff, as the temporary Head with the decision on if he'd retain the full position coming once everything was sorted out. The Hokage had already promised Iruka his full support in getting the Academy back in ship-shape.

While rewarding, his new position required a great deal of work; organizing new classes, ensuring that the large amount of replacement teachers were properly trained, attempting to reorganize class rosters and rankings due to the chronic bribes and favoritism that affected the old Academy. It was all very demanding, but the young instructor seemed to be thriving under the pressure. The knowledge that he was actually making a difference for the next generation was something Iruka loved and took great pride in.

"Naruto?" questioned Iruka as he looked up from the files he was looking over. A smile slowly spread over his face as he recognized his favorite student. "It's good to see you, come in and have a seat." he greeted warmly, indicating a chair in front of the desk.

Naruto grinned a little as he took the seat. "Man Iruka-sensei, it looks like you've got more paperwork now than Hokage-jiji." teased the blonde.

Iruka gave a slight grin before answering, "I know, but it's more than worth it. With the corruption within the Academy exposed and expunged its taking a lot of work to get everything functioning smoothly again, and I'm right at the center of it. Hopefully I can change things so the next generation of shinobi will have a better chance at a brighter future. I'm starting to think that the Mizuki Incident was the best thing that could have happened for the Academy." Iruka's face suddenly grew somber as he realized what he'd just said, considering what the incident had put the young blonde through. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean…"

"It's alright Iruka-sensei." cut in the blonde, "I actually agree. After all, if that teme Mizuki hadn't tried what he did, I wouldn't know about my family." answered the blonde with a soft smile as he gently touched his sword.

Iruka smiled softly at that, glad his younger brother had found some peace with the knowledge of his family and heritage. "So how has training been going with your new sensei?"

"Fine, we've just started really training since Yūgao took most of the last week to test us on our different strengths and weaknesses." answered Naruto with a shrug.

Iruka nodded, "That's fairly common, most senseis like to get a feel for their team's strengths and weaknesses before they actually start training. Combined with the chaos that the investigation has caused with the academy records, most senseis probably need to do all of the information gathering about their students for themselves in order to be sure of its accuracy." explained the academy teacher. "So what brings you here anyway? Not that I don't mind the company, but I doubt you're already missing me enough to come for a visit."

Naruto took a deep breath before answering. "I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"What kind of advice?" responded Iruka with a raised eyebrow. Naruto wasn't the type to ask for help unless he really needed it. The boy was just too stubborn for his own good at times.

"Romantic advice." answered the blonde quietly, causing both of Iruka's eyebrows to shoot into his hairline. The blonde quickly began to explain what was happening barely stopping for breath. At the end the blonde was panting slightly.

Iruka himself, while surprised, found himself nodding in understanding. Political marriages between clans, particularly for new ones like the Uzumaki clan, in order to both create and bolster alliances and good will were fairly common even in shinobi villages like Konoha. That didn't mean Iruka knew how to handle this himself. While not particularly unpopular with the female gender, Iruka was a rather shy young man who had very little experience in the dating world. Deciding he needed time to mull his answer over, he took a quick glance at the clock and got an idea.

"Say Naruto, how about we head over to Ichiraku's for dinner, my treat. We can talk more as we eat."

Naruto's face instantly split in a wide grin as he enthusiastically nodded his head. Iruka quickly put away the rest of his files to finish tomorrow, before heading out the door with his enthusiastic blonde charge leading the way.

A little bit less than an hour later and the two were happily enjoying their meals at Ichiraku's, Naruto devouring his fifth bowl for the evening while Iruka was slowly working on his second. Deciding that now was as good as ever, and that he needed to do something to prevent the blonde from eating his way through his next paycheck, Iruka started their conversation again. "Now Naruto I'm not the most experienced person when it comes to romance, but I've always believed there are three important things to remember when dealing with a woman in a romantic situation. The first is respect, always treat your date with the same sort of behavior you'd like to receive, and never treat them like a prize or an object to be won. Second is courtesy, always try to be kind and treat them nicely, and always try and see things from their perspective as well as your own. Finally, and most importantly, is honesty. A relationship founded on lies or deceptions is always doomed to fail in the end, so it's always best to be honest with your date and to just be yourself." explained the instructor, doing his best to put his own beliefs into words.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "So I should be respectful, courteous, and above all just be myself?" questioned the blonde.

Iruka nodded before a new voice cut in. "Iruka's right Naruto-kun. Those three things are very important from a woman's point of view. I can't tell you how many dates I've been on that have ended badly just cause the guy tried to treat me like a prize or lied his ass off to make himself look impressive." stated Ayame Ichiraku, Teuchi Ichiraku's daughter and the main waitress and assistant cook for the stand, as she sat a fresh pair of bowls in front of the two young men. Ayame stood a petite 5'2" and had long brown hair worn down in a ponytail, eyes of the same shade, and fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded back, a dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top, and a bright white bandanna to keep her hair out of her face. She was cute in a girl-next-door type of way, and viewed Naruto as a younger brother with the feelings easily reciprocated by the blonde.

"So you got any advice for me Ayame-nēsan?" questioned the blonde as he slurped his own noodles.

Ayame hummed in thought for a minute before responding. "Yeah, always put the girl's interests first on the first date. The first date's always crucial on developing a relationship so try and find out about her likes and dislikes beforehand and do something that you know she'll enjoy. It takes a lot of the pressure off and, if nothing else, it makes sure your date at least has a little fun even if you two don't mesh well. Oh, and trust your instincts, your heart and body have just as much say when it comes to romance as your brain does so it's best to listen to all three." offered the older girl, before an evil grin plastered her face. "And never bring your girlfriend to a place like this for a date. While places like our spot are good for a casual meal, dates are supposed to be romantic. If I ever catch you trying something like that I'll whack you over the head with a frying pan." she ordered before leveling said weapon at the blonde.

Naruto gulped at that. "G-got it nēsan." agreed the blonde, before he finished his ramen. "Thanks for the advice, both of you." he offered before turning and heading for home to mull over everything he'd learned.

Iruka chuckled slightly as he finished his own bowl and placed the money on the counter. "I think he'll be fine. Truthfully, my biggest worry was he was going to bring his date here, but I think you just ensured that's not a possibility Ayame." he stated with a grin.

Ayame smiled lightly at the Chūnin-instructor. "That was very sweet of you, offering Naruto that kind of advice Iruka-kun." she stated warmly.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, a habit he'd picked up from his favorite student, or maybe the reverse. "To be honest I just tried to put my own ideals when it came to dating into words." he stated embarrassedly

Ayame smiled even more at the chūnin. "That just makes you all the more sweet Iruka-kun, but I'm surprised a sweetie like you is still on the market." with flirtatious grin she added. "Maybe I should change that, it'd be nice to date a guy with some actual manners for once." and before she knew what she was doing she leaned forward and gave Iruka a quick peck on the cheek, before turning and walking away, attempting to hide the blush that was smeared across her cheeks.

Iruka could only absently raise his hand to his cheek and mutter "Ayame-chan?" as he walked home.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_END CHAPTER 9_**

**_NOTE: The scores listed above are based off of the First Naruto Databook entries and my own perceptions_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	10. Training Days and Date Nights

**Naruto: Blades, Bows and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.

**knightblazer85**: Some, but I'm always open to new ideas and suggestions, as long as they're original.

**Kyukon**: Thanks for all the praise; I also believe that new teams are better, especially when Naruto gets a power-up before graduating. They not only allow for a much more unique storyline, but make a lot more sense. The current harem is: Hinata, Haku, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Yoruichi, Hana, Konan, Yugito, and Sui-Fēng with the final two girls undecided.

**KitsuneNoYomeiri**: Indeed, the iron frying pan is truly the female genders most insidious weapon…well besides using our own hormones against us.

**VFSNAKE**: I was thinking more along the lines of 'chop them into tiny pieces.'

**Mujun**: Thank you very much, as for the growth of Naruto's chakra control, while it is true Naruto's training with chakra control is impressive, you're forgetting just how massive his reserves are, especially with the Kurosaki bloodline tripling them. With such vast reserves it takes an equally vast amount of work and exercises in order to obtain proper chakra control. So while it's safe to say Naruto won't ever reach medic-level control, his control can and will improve greatly over time.

**adngo714**: I guess it kind does resemble Ryūjin Jakka, but it's a lot less powerful. The idea was originally just a flaming sword, considering the Uchiha's association with Fire ninjutsu.

**Dragon Man 180**: Now those are some interesting ideas, but you'll have to wait and see for the answers. Kiba will get his in time. Hayate will appear in time, I've got his debut all lined up, and I like but I've got other ideas for the one-eye one.

**king of the shadows**: I don't think my Naruto's too OOC, a little brighter, and a little more stubborn maybe, but I can't see too bid of a difference.

**GracefulDoom**: Interesting idea, see the author's note at the end of the story.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'**_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _**

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas.**

**_~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 10: Training Days and Date Nights**

_(Friday Evening, Inuzuka Compound)_

Naruto was really, _really_ starting to get nervous. He'd been getting ready for this date for the past few days, and he believed that he had everything ready, but that still didn't kill the anxiety now building in his stomach as he approached his destination. He had tried to memorize everything Iruka-sensei, Yūgao-sensei, and Ayame-nēchan had told him, planned on what he'd hoped to happen and had even gotten out some of his better, more formal, new clothes for the occasion: a light blue _shitagi_ (undershirt), a black _kosode_ (robe) with dark blue trims on the sleeves as well as a dark blue cross on the back, a black _hakama_ also with dark blue trims, a dark blue _hakama-himo_ (obi or sash/belt) with his Zanpakutō sheathed on his side, white _tabi_ (socks), and _waraji_ (sandals). (_AN__: Think the standard Shinigami uniform only replacing most of the white parts with varying shades of blue and a Quincy cross on the back._). They were very well made and looked quite nice without being stiff and unpractical; Naruto thought that Kisuke had called them his 'semi-formal' attire. Naruto was just glad they had a nice, loose fit; if there was one thing he hated it was tight fitting clothes.

The young blonde let out a large sigh, attempting to dispel his nerves, as he approached his destination.

The Inuzuka Compound was located near the northeastern edge of the village in a heavily wooded area. In Naruto's honest opinion, it looked more like a miniature village than a clan compound. It was made up of over a dozen smaller buildings, most likely family residences for each member of the clan, spaced out a good distance away from each other surrounding a large central building. The central building was highly open, at least half of it was an open field with only a mesh fence connecting it to the main building. It was also the only building in the Compound made of stone, the rest being mostly wooden cottages and houses. Naruto guessed it was the Inuzuka's main kennel, where they bred, raised, treated, and cared for their clan's prized ninken and other canines. The Compound's surroundings only added to its appearance of a miniature village. It was surrounded on all sides by the thick woods, with no real boundaries other than the edges of the tree-line, and the only real connection to the rest of the village was a simple dirt path leading into the clearing.

Naruto soon found himself at, what he believed to be the Inuzuka Head's home. It was a large two-story wooden home, making it the largest building in the Compound aside from the kennel, and had the Inuzuka Clan symbol, a pair of red fangs similar to their facial tattoos, engraved over the door. Mustering his courage and repressing his doubts, Naruto lifted his hand and slowly knocked on the door.

A few minutes later the door the swung open revealing Tsume Inuzuka, now dressed in her civilian attire, a loose set of brown leather pants with a matching vest and a dark-green, short-sleeved top. The elder Inuzuka quickly gave the blonde a once over before smiling and giving a nod of approval. "Not bad pup, you actually clean up pretty good." she stated with a smirk, getting a blush from the young blonde, before leading him inside.

The inner décor of the Inuzuka household could best be described in a single word: rustic. Like the outside, the inside was mostly wood but a large portion of the furniture also contained what Naruto assumed was animal bones in their construction. The sitting room he was now waiting in was filled with different forms of trophies, everything from stuffed animal heads and mounts, probably acquired through hunting, to pieces of armor, weapons, banners, and similar items, more than likely trophies from the last war and various missions. Naruto also couldn't help but notice the extensive use of furs. Instead of regular padding the chairs and other seats had fur pillows, along with a fur blanket or two, and the hardwood floors were also covered in fur rugs. Just from this one room the blonde spotted tiger, bear, deer, boar, and a host of other animals the blonde couldn't easily identify. Though one thing stood out, or rather the lack of something stood out.

"No wolf or fox." muttered the blonde under his breath.

Tsume must have heard him and she turned to face him with a small grin on her face. "Wolf and fox are too close to kin and clan to eat, and Inuzuka never hunt for mere sport." she stated solemnly.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding; that made sense at least. The Inuzuka were _extremely_ close to their canine companions, seeing them as partners or even members of the family rather than pets. It only made sense that they would extend some of that respect to their ninken's canine cousins. Hell, there was a reason animal abuse, particularly abuse that focused on dogs, was such a rare crime in Konoha. If an Inuzuka found out about it…well the results wouldn't be pretty. Added to that was the fact that the Inuzuka were well known for their respect for nature; being one of the two major clans, alongside the Aburame, that constantly protected and cared for the forests that surrounded Konoha.

Tsume went off to fetch her daughter while Naruto continued to study the room. He noticed a few framed pictures mixed in with the assortment of trophies hanging from the walls, including a copy of his mom's genin team picture. Naruto was studying a more recent picture featuring adult-versions of his mother, Hiashi, and Tsume when he heard the sound of people entering the room. Turning around, Naruto caught his first real look at Hana Inuzuka.

Naruto first reaction was a slight blush as he took in the sight of the older girl. She was a bit taller than him, no more than an inch or so, with brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. She had large dark brown eyes, which Naruto noticed lacked the slitted pupils of her mother but matched the shade, a red Inuzuka fang tattoo on each cheek, and a pretty, if stern, face. She was dressed in a light grey, sleeveless blouse with a low-cut neck that showed off her chest, a dark gray set of pants that stopped just above her ankles, and a pair of black shoes. Standing around her were three large, grey-furred ninken.

Naruto's first thought was, _'She sure seems to like grey.'_ His second was, _'She's really pretty.'_

While Naruto was studying Hana, the young Inuzuka heiress was doing the same to her date. _'Not bad.'_ was her final decision. _'A little on the short side, but he's still young enough to grow a bit more. He's got a cute face at least, though it's a bit on the feral side. Not that that's a bad thing. And at least he's got half-way decent taste in clothes.'_ mentally appraised the young Inuzuka heiress. Deciding to get things started Hana spoke up. "Hello, I'm Hana Inuzuka and these are my partners, the Three Haimaru Brothers: Sumimaru, Nezumaru, and Harimaru." introduced the young woman with a short bow. Each of the three ninken gave a short bark of greeting as they were introduced.

_(__AN__: The 'Hai' in Haimaru means grey while 'maru' is a common suffix for boy's names. Sumi means charcoal, Nezu means slate, and Hari means quartz; which are three shades of grey.) _

Naruto quickly snapped out of his stupor and returned the bow. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you as well Hana-san." he said with a slight blush.

Hana noticed the blush and grinned. _'Definitely cute.'_ affirmed the Inuzuka heiress.

Tsume returned shortly after and escorted the two out the door. She gave the two a broad grin as they departed. "Try not to bring her home too late pup, but if you do at least leave me a note on whether I should expect a fourth for breakfast." teased the older Inuzuka as the two retreated.

Naruto sprouted an atomic blush while Hana's cheeks reddened to match her fang tattoos. "Mother!" called out the younger Inuzuka in embarrassment.

After walking for several minutes in embarrassed silence, Hana decided to try and get things rolling again. "So do you have any plans for what we're going to do tonight?" she was half-sure the younger boy was either clueless or taking her to some low-class restaurant.

"Well I was hoping we could go for a walk and try to get to know each other for a while first." supplied the blonde as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You know since neither of us actually knows each other very well. After that I was actually thinking of a picnic dinner. I have it all prepped and even know of a great spot for it." he finished, patting a small scroll on his hip.

Hana raised an eyebrow at that. "How did you know I enjoy picnics?" she asked curiously. It wasn't exactly a deep, dark secret, but neither was it common knowledge.

"My Jounin sensei, Yūgao Uzuki, said she was a friend of yours and gave me some advice." answered the blonde as he continued to rub the back of his head; Hana guessed it was a nervous habit.

"Ah." replied Hana. That certainly made sense. Yūgao had definitely known her long enough to know that little fact, and she had even told her that she was his sensei. It was still a pretty sweet gesture on the blonde's part to actually ask about her likes and plan accordingly. "And you decided to take me out on one just because she said it was one of my favorite things to do?"

"Well my Onēsan told me that I should always make the first date about the girl's wants. That way even if it doesn't work out, she'll still have a good time." responded the blonde with a slight shrug.

"This sister of yours sounds like a smart girl, you should definitely listen to her more often." stated Hana with a smirk before she raised a questioning eyebrow, "But I thought you were an only child?"

"I am, but Ayame-nēchan has always been there for me ever since I was really small, so I just got into the habit of calling her that." answered the blonde with a shy grin.

The two continued to walk and talk for a couple of hours, mostly trying to get to know each other better. Hana revealed that she was primarily a medic-nin specialized in veterinary medicine and mostly worked in the Inuzuka Kennels, but she was also a trained and skilled fighter, particularly when combined with her ninken partners, and one of the best trackers in her clan. She was actually planning on trying out for the Jounin Exams in the near future. While more even-tempered than most of her more…hot-blooded family, Hana still possessed an Inuzuka temper and was not one to take insult or mistreatment, a fact that several idiots had learned while thinking her less feral appearance made her easier pickings. Hana had even mentioned how she took more after her father, formerly a civilian-born medic-nin, in her appearance and demeanor than her mother. When Naruto asked what had happened to him, Hana had merely mentioned that he and her mother had had a 'falling out' while Tsume was pregnant with Kiba and they'd separated soon afterwards.

Naruto himself wasn't idle in their conversation. He was admittedly a bit shy and reluctant at first, but soon fell into his usual enthusiasm. He spoke a lot about his recent training with Yūgao-sensei, mostly teamwork exercises, but Yūgao had promised to start some more intense training next week after giving the trio the weekend off for rest and recovery. He'd also told her about of about a few of his personal favorite pranks during the Academy, getting a few laughs from the Inuzuka.

Eventually the sun began to set and Naruto started ushering Hana up the hills in the northern wooded area, just outside of the village proper, leading her to his 'secret spot.'

"I still don't see what the big rush is?" stated a slightly annoyed Hana, not too pleased at being rushed up a hill to who-knows-where.

"Trust me, Hana-san. You're going to love the view, and it's at its best at sunset." encouraged the blonde as he broke through the last bits of underbrush.

"Okay, but it better…be…worth…" Hana's voice trailed off as she stared out at the sight.

And what a sight it was. They were standing at the edge of a narrow, rocky cliffside, a small extension of the rocky protrusion that supported the Hokage Monument and acted as the village's northern border. The cliff was smaller than the monument, probably not even reaching half as high, but still managed to give a spectacular view of the entire village to the left and front, with the monument's seemingly starting down at them from the right. The setting sun only added to the dramatic image, adding a brilliant sea of yellows and reds to the already vibrant greens and browns of Konoha's buildings and forests.

"Whoa." breathed out Hana, her attention momentarily caught by the spectacular view.

"Impressive isn't it?" chirped out Naruto, forcing Hana's attention back to the blonde. The young blonde had already set out a large blanket for the two to sit on and was unrolling and unsealing several scrolls that contained an assortment of picnic items, including a variety of _onigiri_ (rice balls with assorted stuffing), omelets, sandwiches, and, to her surprise, meatballs, her favorite food, that were still steaming hot, probably sealed right after cooking. Hana made a mental note to ask Yūgao exactly what she'd told her student about her the next time they saw each other.

As she settled herself onto the blanket, Hana commented. "It really is a spectacular view, I'm actually surprised that no one else knows about this place. How'd you find it anyway?" she questioned as she speared one of the meatballs with a chopstick.

Naruto chuckled as he sat down opposite of her and grabbed a rice ball. "I actually found this place by accident when I was still a little kid, no more than eight I think. I'd just started at the Academy and my teacher was a total ass, whether it was because of the fox or the guy was just a jerk I don't know, and some of the other kids were picking on me. I got so upset and frustrated that I cut class and just ran out into the woods, looking for a place to be alone." he then snickered a little before continuing, "I ended up getting lost in the woods for hours, just wandering around. I didn't mind much, I actually preferred it to being stuck in class, and it gave me time to just vent. Somehow, my wandering led me to this spot just as the sun was setting. I ended up just sitting here and taking in the view for hours, until some of the Old Man's Anbu found me and took me to him. Ojiji was worried sick, he thought I'd gotten lost or something. After I told him about how the teacher treated me, he ended up sacking the guy and putting Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme in his place."

Naruto smiled wistfully as he turned his attention away from her and back to the sunset. "Ever since then, I'd always come here whenever something was bothering me or I just wanted to think. This place always seems to be able calm me down."

"I can see what you mean." agreed Hana softly. "Looking out over the whole village like this would make your own problems seem so much smaller."

"I guess that's part of it," agreed the blonde with a slight nod, "but the main part for me was that it made me feel like they were watching over me."

"They?" questioned Hana.

"The Hokages." stated the blonde waving toward the monument.

Hana took a moment to study the giant monument. Given the light, it really did look like the four giant heads were staring down protectively over them and the rest of the village.

"Looking at them from here, it always made me feel like I wasn't alone; like they were always watching over me and keeping me safe. I think that's part of why I've always wanted to be Hokage so much, because I want to feel the same; watching over everyone in the village, ensuring that they are never truly alone. That's part of what being Hokage means, well that's what it means to me I guess." stated the blonde introspectively as he scratched his cheek.

Hana smiled a little at that. To Hana being a good leader wasn't just about power and strength, but being able to care for and willing to protect everyone who followed you. A good heart was just as important as any amount of power or skill when it came to being a good leader. An alpha who didn't care for their pack would find themselves alone sooner or later, and tyrants usually met sticky ends. "That was quite poetic Naruto, you might just have a bit of a romantic in you." she teased.

Naruto blushed at that. "I don't know about that Hana-san, I was just saying what I felt, that's all." he mumbled absently.

Hana giggled a little. _'He's definitely cute, and can actually be a little charming, in a simple way, when he wants to be.'_ She thought absently.

**_~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~_**

_(Inuzuka Compound, Later that Evening)_

It was a couple of hours later that the two found themselves returning to the Inuzuka Compound. Naruto and Hana had enjoyed their meal and spent another few hours talking and enjoying the view, before Naruto had escorted her home. Now they were standing in front of the main house's doorway, bidding each other a good night.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Naruto-san." stated Hana with a soft grin.

"Me too Hana-san." stated a grinning blonde, before he blushed, "You wouldn't want to do something again, would you?" To be honest he liked the older Inuzuka girl. She was very kind and pretty, and he actually enjoyed spending time with her. Naruto, having no experience with relationships, didn't know if this was a good start to a romantic relationship or not, but he thought it was well worth the try.

Hana was a little surprised before she did a quick mental evaluation. _'Okay, he's cute, sweet, pretty funny, and seems to be an alright guy. I'd say that he warrants at least a second date, not to mention a little reward._' Coming to quick decision Hana gave the blonde a smirk. "Are you trying to ask me out on a second date Naruto-kun." she asked teasingly.

The blonde blushed heavily at that before stuttering, "Uh…yeah."

As soon as he finished Hana leaned in and gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips, before pulling back. "That was a reward for showing me such a good time tonight." she said huskily before turning and walking toward the door with an extra roll and sway in her hips. Right before she opened the door she turned her head and said, "And in case I wasn't clear, that's a yes to the second date. I'm usually either here or in the kennel when I'm not on a mission. Stop by sometime and we'll set it up. If it's as good as this one I might throw in an even better reward." she finished before tossing him a wink as she walked inside.

Naruto just stared after her for a few minutes, absently rubbing his lips. He'd just had his first kiss, and the girl who gave had given it to him was promising him something better if he did good on their next date. Absently the blonde turned and started walking home, his mind a hundred miles away.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

Inside the Inuzuka household Hana was walking with a victorious smirk. Teasing guys was always so much fun, and she personally thought that Naruto-kun was at his cutest when he blushed. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed her mother sitting at the table, drinking a beer. Grabbing one of her own, Hana sat down across from her mother.

"So how'd it go?" questioned the Inuzuka matriarch curiously, sipping at her own beer.

Hana half wanted to tell her mother it was none of her business or lie saying it was a disaster, but decided to just be honest. "It actually went pretty well. We went for a walk before he took me to a favorite spot of his in the woods for a picnic. The view was really something, and he even made me my favorite food. It seems Yūgao's been pretty open regarding giving her student dating advice." she stopped to take a drink from her own beer

Tsume made a mental note to thank the ex-Anbu. "And?"

Hana shrugged "He walked me home before asking me if I wanted to go on a second date," she left that hanging for a minute just to tease her mother before finishing, "and I said yes. I told him he could either find me here or in the kennels when he wanted to set it up." stated the younger Inuzuka, sipping at her beer again.

Tsume gave her daughter a large grin at that. "Glad to hear it." she stated warmly, which she was. Tsume loved her family, she would gladly die protecting any member of her clan but her own pups carried a special place in her heart, and she had a special place for her daughter. She reminded her so much of her husband who, despite their falling out, she still missed at times. Sure she wanted the clan alliance between the Inuzuka, Uzumaki, and Hyūga to go through; not only would such an alliance strengthen both her clan and the Hyūga while providing the Uzumaki with a solid foothold in the village politics, a win-win on all three parts, but Kushina had also been one of her closest and dearest friends, more like a sister than anything else, and seeing their kids marry would bring that connection to her lost friend that much closer. But Tsume's first concern was always and would always be her daughter's happiness.

"Hey sis." came a loud call, as the third member of the Inuzuka family entered the kitchen. "When'd you get back in, and where'd you go?" he asked as he reached the fridge and grabbed a soda.

Tsume got a glint in her eye. "Your sister just got back in from a rather hot date with your classmate." teased the eldest Inuzuka.

Hana recognized the 'tease Kiba' vibe her mom was setting and quickly followed. "He's such a romantic guy, not to mention a total cutie. I think I'm in L-U-V." she added in a girlish giggle.

The soda in Kiba's hand was soon crushed along the center, spraying and leaking its contents across the kitchen floor and Kiba's clothes. Kiba barely noticed. His entire being was consumed with a single thought. _'When I get my hands on that dobe I'm going to rip his fucking knads out through his throat!'_

"Kiba, clean up the mess you're making." barked out Tsume, the snickering in her voice, and Hana's echoing in the background, not even penetrating her son's rage-blocked mind.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Monday 6:00 a.m., Training Field 19)_

Yūgao had arrived a bit before her students this morning. Today would be their first day of intensive training. She'd spent most of her weekend developing and planning the schedules for each of her student's training, as well as making the needed preparations.

The teamwork exercises she'd been drilling into her students for the majority of the past week had two key purposes. The first was to get her three students familiar enough with each other and their respective fighting styles so they could work well together in the field. They'd continue with those drills throughout their training, continuously improving their ability to fight and work together as well as adapting to fit new techniques and abilities as they gained them. Those type of training sessions were the reason that many Genin teams continued to work together even after they reach Chūnin or Jounin rank, they knew how each other fought and worked well enough that it created a synergy between them.

The second reason was so that she, as their sensei, could observe their group dynamic and how they fought together, and Yūgao had been quite pleased with her findings.

Shikamaru had easily fallen into the role of team strategist. The young Nara was quickly proving his intellect and ability to his teammates, and both had already come to trust his planning abilities and foresight. He was already a brilliant tactician, a match for most Chūnin and some Jounin in that field alone; the only thing he seemed to lack was actual experience, something that she'd need to make sure he gained in the future. In combat the boy tended to stay back, acting as ranged support for his teammates, either using thrown shuriken or kunai or his clan's jutsu. His main weakness now was a lack of versatility in his jutsu, only knowing a single clan technique along with the academy basics. With a little work she knew he could grow into an excellent mid- to long-range combatant, though she'd be sure to at least teach him some close-combat skills, some enemies were impossible to fight from a distance after all.

Hinata was, quite literally, the team's eyes, acting as their main sensor and recon expert. Her Byakugan gave her an incredibly wide field of vision, allowing her to monitor and keep track of both her teammates and their target's movements. She was also showing a lot of promise in becoming the team's medic, having already showed an immense knowledge of herbal medicine and excellent chakra control. The girl always seemed to carry around several small jars of an extremely potent herbal healing ointment. Hinata had told her that her mother had originally developed it and she'd left the recipe to her after she passed away. She'd already used it several times during their training when one of her teammates had earned a minor injury or two and its effectiveness spoke for itself. In combat the girl acted mostly in a support position, either backing up or defending her teammates. She was pretty skilled with her Jūken, and Yūgao knew that with a little training she'd become a dangerous close-range combatant. She'd also need to teach her a few jutsu so she could attack from a distance, Hyūga traditions be damned, but that would come later.

Naruto was by far showing the most progress in the group. He was quickly growing into the team's leader. Shikamaru lacked the energy for the role and Hinata lacked the confidence, so that had left Naruto to fill the leadership gap, and truthfully the boy seemed to fill it quite well. The blonde was smart enough to trust in Shikamaru for the team's planning, but when they were actually in the field and something didn't go according to plan the blonde usually ended up taking command. While he lacked Shikamaru's tactical genius, the blonde seemed to be a natural at improvisation, coming up with ideas on the fly that, while less tactically 'clean' than Shikamaru's plans and strategies, always seemed to accomplish the job. Naruto was also the team's top combatant, capable of fighting at all ranges, using his Zanpakutō in close range, Kidō and other jutsu at mid-range, and bow at long-range. The blonde already had a wide variety of skills, but he lacked experience and proper training in how to use them effectively. He was…unpolished, rough. That was the best way to describe it. Her main job would be helping him develop and perfect those skills while adding to them.

Yes, Yūgao was quite pleased with her findings. All three had a great deal of potential as individuals, but as a team they could become something far greater. Shikamaru was the brains, Hinata was the precision, and Naruto was the muscle. With the proper training the three would be able to rival the original Ino-Shika-Cho, maybe even the Sannin.

Yūgao quickly broke out of her dreams for the future to focus on the present when she saw the last of her students arrive. With a quick Shunshin she left the tree she'd been waiting in and appeared in front of her team.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you don't mind the earlier wake-up call since it'll be our new meeting time." greeted Yūgao, getting a groaned 'troublesome' in response from her team's laziest member. Smiling and ignoring the lazy Nara's dissatisfaction Yūgao continued, "Glad to hear it, now we've got a busy schedule today. Let's start with a brief workout to get the kinks out. First 20 laps around the training grounds."

Two hours later, the trio of now slightly sweaty genin finished their workout regimen, which had included laps, push-ups, sit-ups, stretches, and a host of other exercises. Each of the three was in a unique state. Naruto only appeared to be slightly winded. Hinata was also fairly well-off, only appearing a little more winded than Naruto and was sweating slightly. Shikamaru was the worst of the lot, but he only seemed to be out of breath and rather sweaty.

"Good work everyone." stated Yūgao smugly. "From now on we'll be starting each morning's training with a workout regimen just like that, and as your conditions improve I'll be adding onto and individualizing each of your regiments. While training for techniques and styles is important, one should never forget the importance of good, old-fashioned physical exercise to help improve and maintain a ninja's core strengths and health. Now next we're going to be working on improving chakra control.

"Chakra control is one of the most basic ninja training principles, but also one of the most important. Without proper control a ninja cannot perform jutsu of any shape or form. Increased control not only allows the practitioner to wield more advanced jutsu, but wield the jutsu they already know much more effectively. As an added bonus most chakra control exercises also help build up a person's chakra reserves as well. Since all three of you rely heavily on chakra use, improving your respective chakra control and reserves will be a main priority." explained the purple-haired Anbu as she started leading her students toward the treeline.

"So what kind of exercises are we going to do now sensei?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Climbing trees." announced Yūgao.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "How does climbing trees improve our chakra control?"

Yūgao chuckled a little at that. _'Ah, to be young and naïve again.'_ she thought wistfully. "I believe a demonstration would be better than a simple explanation." she stated before walking toward a single tree near the edge of their clearing. She calming approached the trunk before simply raising her foot to it and began to calmly walk up it as if it was just another stretch of the road.

As she walked she began to explain the exercise to her three students, who were starting at her intently from the ground. "This is the _Ki Nobori no Shugyō_ (Tree Walking Exercise), a basic chakra control exercise known and practiced in most shinobi villages in some shape or another. While basic, it is an extremely useful technique for both practice and practical use. Using it a ninja can scale nearly any solid surface while leaving their hands free to perform other tasks." stated Yūgao as she finally came to a stop, standing upside down on one of the thicker branches near the tree's canopy.

"The key point of the exercise is precise control of the amount of chakra used in order to create an effect, in this case focusing a specific amount of chakra into the soles of your feet in order to have them adhere to the surface of the tree. Too little chakra and you won't stick. Too much and you'll be repelled away from the trunk, damaging the bark in the progress." Yūgao then threw a kunai at each of her student's feet, "Use those kunai to mark your progress. It's best to start out slowly so you can concentrate on the chakra flow." she instructed as she dropped from her perch, landing in a crouch in front of her students.

Each of the genin picked up their respective kunai, and approached one of the nearby trees. Each slowly formed the ram seal before channeling chakra to their feet and beginning their climbs.

Naruto barely managed to get a quarter of the way up before the wood seemed to explode beneath his feet, launching him backwards off the tree. The young blonde barely managed to avoid crash landing on his head, instead managing to throw himself into a tumbling roll ending in a low crouch. "Damn, this is tougher than it looks. I used way too much chakra on that one."

Shikamaru seemed to slip off a bit beneath the half-way mark. Falling backwards the young Nara managed to land in a crouch. "Man this is more troublesome than I thought. You have to mix and apply your chakra perfectly in order to maintain a decent hold." grumbled the Nara.

Hinata actually made it to the top on her first try, stopping on a branch near the top of the tree-line.

'_Well that went about as well as I expected.'_ thought Yūgao contemplatively. "Excellent work Hinata. Even for a Hyūga performing the tree climbing exercise perfectly on your first try is an exceptional display." praised Yūgao.

"Way to go Hinata, you rock." cheered Naruto, causing the bluenette to nearly swoon and fall off her branch. Shikamaru merely grunted in acknowledgement.

"W-what should I-I do now s-sensei?" called out the meek Hyūga.

"Take a few minutes to catch your breath before beginning again. While your control is excellent your reserves could do with some increasing. In the meantime, watch and help your teammates." urged Yūgao.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan to help monitor her teammates' chakra. Both barely managed to make any more progress than their previous tries before repeating their earlier falls.

"S-Shikamaru-san, you're not m-maintaining enough chakra in your f-flow after you reach the midway point. Y-you need to increase your amount and maintain it m-more thoroughly. N-Naruto-kun, you're putting way t-too much chakra i-in at the b-beginning and pushing even m-more in as you get higher. Try c-cutting it d-down to less than a q-quarter of what you're already u-using and m-maintain that amount." called out Hinata meekly, hoping she didn't anger her crush and friend with her criticism.

Both boys nodded and concentrated for a moment before beginning again. Both actually made a great deal more progress, Shikamaru reaching the two-third point and Naruto a bit over the halfway mark.

When Naruto landed a large grin broke out across his face. "Wow. That was a lot better than before. Thanks Hinata-chan, you seriously rule."

Hinata actually swooned this time, but was able to catch herself before she hit the ground.

Yūgao chuckled.

By ten o'clock, each member of Team 8 could now reach the top of their respective tree at least half the time. As Yūgao called a halt to their efforts she proclaimed. "Good work you three. We'll keep working on tree walking for two hours each morning until you've mastered it and then we'll move on to a more advanced exercise."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Naruto. "All three of us can now make it to the top on our own; doesn't that mean we've mastered it already?"

Yūgao chuckled at that. "No Naruto, you haven't. While all three of you have made excellent progress on the first stage of the exercise you haven't mastered it until you can move on a vertical or even upside-down surface as easily as you walk on the ground. In order for that to happen, regulating and sustaining the chakra flow has to become second nature. That will take a lot of time and practice." answered the former Anbu. "Now moving on, we're heading to the Hokage's office to pick up a mission. We'll be working on missions until two, with a break for lunch interposed somewhere in the middle, before we head back here for more training."

"Sweet missions!" cheered the blonde. "I wonder what we're going to do? Save a princess, or maybe find a lost treasure or maybe…" the blonde trailed off as they headed for the Hokage's office.

Yūgao didn't know whether to chuckle or sigh. Naruto's reaction to D-rank missions was not going to be a quiet one that was certain.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Konoha Market District, An hour later)_

"These are not missions! These…Are…_CHORES_!" howled a clearly agitated blonde as he lifted another sack from the back of a wagon and began moving it into the shop.

Yūgao was correct; Naruto's reaction to D-ranks was anything if not quiet. Sure once he'd received word of their first official D-rank, helping unload a large shipment of supplies that had just arrived for the Yamanaka Flower Shop, there had been a minute or two of stunned silence…before the blonde began throwing more profanities than a drunken sailor.

"We know that already Naruto. You've only repeated it a hundred times or so in the last hour. Troublesome blonde." grunted Shikamaru who was carrying in a rack full of fresh seedlings.

"C-Calm down, N-Naruto-kun." supplied Hinata, who was using her Byakugan to help count everything to ensure that nothing was missing from the manifest, as well as making sure both Naruto and Shikamaru put everything away where it needed to go. "I-I'm sure there's a-a very g-good reason why we're d-doing m-missions like these."

"Don't call these _things_ missions Hinata-chan, they don't deserve that title. And what possible reason could there be for having trained shinobi do these _chores_." replied the blonde.

"So glad you asked." chirped Yūgao, appearing behind the three, alongside their client Inoichi Yamanaka.

Inoichi looked at the three young shinobi, particularly the clearly irritated blonde before chuckling. "First D-rank huh?" he asked looking at their sensei. Getting a nod he continued to chuckle. "I remember my first one as well. One of the most annoying and frustrating things I've ever had to deal with, but trust me on this kid. After you've been on some higher-up missions, innocent D-ranks are going to seem like a vacation, so enjoy the peace while you can." he offered before heading into the store.

Yūgao smiled a little as the elder shinobi left, before she returned her focus to her students. Going into full lecture mode she began explaining. "D-ranks actually serve a variety of uses. The first is that they provide useful and necessary short-term services to Konoha using ninja labor that is, comparatively, cheap and effective. Services that otherwise would require brining in temporary, nonnative population forces that could serve as a breeding ground for spies or other enemy agents.

"Second, they provide shinobi a source of monetary revenue without being forced to leave the village for extended periods of time. While most D-ranks pay less than a tenth of the lowest C-rank mission, D-ranks are much easier to accomplish, less time consuming, and are hardly ever in short supply. While even the shortest C-rank will take a shinobi out of the village for at least a day or two, most D-ranks only take a few hours to complete. This allows shinobi who cannot leave the village or can't take more strenuous missions to at least be able to maintain a moderate income. This is mostly used by shinobi with small children or those recovering from more serious injuries.

"Finally, they also provide a valuable training exercise for young and inexperienced shinobi without any serious risks. This mission, for example, is providing you two," indicating Naruto and Shikamaru, "with excellent physical exercise which, as I stated earlier, is just as important for your progression as shinobi as skill training. Hinata is getting valuable practice using her Byakugan in a practical environment, using it to both check the inventory to ensure everything arrived in one piece while still keeping an eye on both of you. Other missions will provide other benefits. Some will provide low-risked versions of higher-ranked missions. Retrieving lost pets, for example, is quite similar to a search and rescue mission or a targeted abduction mission. Message delivery is excellent practice for advanced courier work that even the highest ranked shinobi are needed for. Other missions teach valuable skills that can be useful for both survival and undercover work. Gardening teaches foraging and plant recognition, repair work teaches engineering, and various jobs assisting at several other businesses provide basic instructions for several useful covers. To a ninja any and every skill can prove useful in the future, so these types of missions help give new genin a variety of experiences and skills to draw from. Granted most of this training and experience is extremely basic, but it does provide a solid groundwork for future, more advanced lessons."

Yūgao took a slow breath as she finished her explanation and gave her genin a grin before asking, "So any questions?"

Not surprisingly, none of her genin responded, though she did hear Naruto mumble, "They're still annoying." under his breath as the returned to work, causing the former Anbu to smirk.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~_**

It took a bit more than another hour for the trio to finish their first mission, though Naruto still refused to call them that. After handing the signed mission scroll over to the Hokage and receiving their payment slips, Yūgao had led the three out of the tower saying they were stopping for lunch before acquiring another mission. As they approached her restaurant of choice, a cozy little restaurant with a sign that named the place Unagiya; she noticed Naruto's worried expression. Slowing down as they neared the door she looked to her other two students. "Shikamaru, Hinata could you two go in and get us a table near the bar. A friend of mine is usually working there. I need to talk to Naruto for a minute."

Both teens gave her a short look before Shikamaru shrugged and headed toward the restaurant's doors with Hinata following shortly afterward. Turning her attention to her blonde student Yūgao asked, "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"Uh…no…nothing really." mumbled out the blonde. When Yūgao continued to stare at him he finally relented. "It's just that I've had some bad experiences with restaurants other than Ichiraku's and…" the blonde's voice trailed off.

"Ah." stated Yūgao in understanding. She should have expected this. She knew that a number of shops vastly overcharged the blonde while others simply refused him service outright. It was understandable that the blonde would be reluctant to enter a new location and risk it happening all over again, and now in front of his friends and teammates. "Tell me Naruto, how many shops and restaurants have treated you poorly?" she questioned.

"A couple dozen I guess, mostly places near where my apartment was." answered the blonde absently with a slight shrug. "After a while I found a few places that treated me at least halfway decently so I just started going to those places." In truth only Ichiraku's had really treated him nicely, the other shops just treated less horribly than most of the others. His old grocer at least let him buy fresh food, even if it did cost a bit more for him, and his old supply shop had even given him a half-way decent deal on used equipment, even if the quality was bad. Neither were friendly nor treated him like a customer, they were mostly professionally indifferent, looking through him when he paid and not even registering his appearance. It was one of the reasons he'd switched to Urahara's and the Ten Point shop so quickly, a little bit of extra walking was worth not being treated like a leper.

Yūgao nodded her head in thought; Naruto's old apartment complex was located in a relatively old area of Konoha, one that was also damaged badly in the Kyūbi attack. Most of the stores and residences there were owned and operated by old Konoha residents, people's whose families had lived in the Leaf for generations, and people who'd lost a great deal during the Kyūbi attack, meaning the negative attitude toward the boy would have been stronger there than in other areas. The Hokage probably hadn't realized this, setting Naruto up there since it was the closest residential area to the Hokage's Tower and Mansion and one of the best protected.

Deciding to help nip this problem for her sensei's son she spoke calmly and softly, "Naruto I know you've had a number of bad experiences with other places, but not all the merchants in Konoha are like that. I personally know the owner of this restaurant and she'd never treat you wrongly just because of the fox."

"Really?" questioned the blonde softly.

"You have my word." assured Yūgao. "After today it's going to be a special project of mine to show you to some of the better places in Konoha, places that will treat you with the respect you deserve. Since our team will be eating out nearly every day for a few months that shouldn't be a problem. If you'd like, some day after training I'd be glad to show some of the shops as well." she offered.

Naruto smiled a little at that. "I'd like that sensei."

"Good." stated the purple-haired kunoichi, returning the smile, "Now let's not keep your teammates waiting."

Inside, the restaurant itself was fairly small, with only about a dozen tables and a small bar/counter separating the dining area from the kitchen. Naruto and Yūgao quickly found the remaining two members of their team sitting at a small table near the counter. Joining them they were soon greeted by a call of "Yūgao!"

Turning to the caller the three genin found a woman who looked to be slightly older than their sensei. She stood about the same size as Yūgao at about 5'6" or maybe 5'7" with dark black hair worn in a low ponytail held by a white scrunchy. She was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves and shoulder and the rest in white, black pants, and an apron.

Yūgao rose and greeted the woman with a warm smile. "It's good to see you again Ikumi." Turning her attention to her students Yūgao introduced her. "Everyone this is Ikumi Unagiya, the owner and head chef of this restaurant and an old friend of mine." turning to Ikumi she introduced her students. "Ikumi these are my students; Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" muttered Ikumi as she studied Naruto for an instant, making the blonde slightly uncomfortable, before a grin crossed her face. "So you're Kushina's kid, well it's nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun, and the rest of you as well."

Noting Naruto's confused expression, Yūgao decided to explain. "Ikumi's family were some of the refugees from the fall of Uzushio, and your mother and her family did a lot of work helping the refugees that arrived here. Offering aid and helping fund those who needed help getting on their feet again. The name Uzumaki, as well as Kurosake and Ishida, are still very respected by many of those families."

Ikumi nodded her head. "Yeah, though I was way too young to remember anything about Uzushio, my folks told me a lot about it. Before the civil war my family was just a small ninja family without any major ties to any of the three clans, so we had no real stake in the civil war, so after it started getting really bad my family decided to leave."

"T-Three clans, what are those?" questioned Hinata curiously.

"Back in Uzushio there were three major clans that ran the village through a triumvirate council. These three clans, the Kurosaki, the Ishida, and the Kariya, were all direct descendants of the village's founder, a man once called the _Shinigami no Gongen_ (Avatar of the Death God) who was believed to have rivaled even the legendary _Rikudō Sennin_ (Sage of Six Paths) in power. Most of the other shinobi clans were related to them in some way or shape, some of them even held altered or mutated versions of their kekkai genkai." explained Ikumi as Yūgao returned to her seat.

"Mutations?" questioned Shikamaru. He'd never heard of a kekkai genkai mutating.

"Hai, the bloodlines of all three clans, the Kurosaki's _Zanpakutō_ (Soul Cutting Sword), the Ishida's _Kuinshī_ (Monk of Destruction), and the Kariya's _Dōru _(Doll), were quite unique. I guess the best way to describe them would be…genetically unstable I guess. Every once in a while someone in one of the clans would be born with a unique bloodline, something that was different in some major way than the original bloodline. Usually these unique bloodlines would disappear after a generation or two, either reverting back to the original bloodline or disappearing entirely, but occasionally they'd start to breed true. All three clans allowed the holders of these unique bloodlines to form their own clans that were still related and protected to their ancestor's clan. These clans, called Child Clans, were basically branches of the main clans, giving them full rights but still under the authority of the main clan." explained Ikumi. "When the civil war between the Ishida and Kurosaki started, with the Kariya soon joining in, most of the Child Clans sided with their parents. Those of us without any ties to any of the major clans were soon caught in the middle, either forced to take a side or maintain a careful neutrality. Many of them, including my family, fled during the height of the civil war and the majority of us ended up here in Konoha. Others started to flow in a few at a time as the civil war ended and Uzushio was invaded."

"S-So are there a l-lot of former Uzushio s-shinobi now living i-in Konoha?" asked Hinata

"Not really. Uzushio was a small village and, unlike here in Konoha, civilians weren't encouraged to enter the shinoibi ranks, so most of the shinobi in Uzushio were related to one of the three clans or their branch families and child clans. Even with a few of the main clan members joining us, there were less than fifty of us living here when Uzushio was destroyed. Now I only think there are only two or three dozen families here with any blood ties to Uzushio." answered Ikumi with a slight shrug. "But enough history, what'll you four have today?"

"I'd recommend the _Donburi_ (**AN**: A traditional Japanese dish consisting of an oversize bowl of rice covered in a savory stew made from a variety of ingredients). It's Ikumi's specialty and the best thing on the menu here." suggested Yūgao. "I'll personally have a _Gyūdon_ (beef and onion on rice) with miso soup."

"I-I'll have _Oyakodon_ (simmered chicken, egg and onion on rice) and some red bean soup p-please." asked Hinata.

"_Tekkadon_ (thin-sliced raw tuna over rice) and miso." muttered Shikamaru

"I guess I'll try the _Katsudon_ (breaded deep-fried pork cutlets, onion, and egg on rice) with red bean soup as well." ordered Naruto.

"Coming right up."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Training Ground 19, Two hours later)_

After finishing lunch and completing another D-rank mission, this one with far less complaining for Naruto, Team 8 returned to their training ground. As the three Genin gathered in the center their sensei decided to pop a question. "Alright, now can you three tell me what the three most basic shinobi disciplines are?" asked Yūgao as she turned to regard her students.

All three students were a little surprised by the sudden question. Shikamaru was the first to recover and answered, "Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu."

Yūgao nodded her head. "Correct, those three disciplines are the bare essentials for the shinobi. Taijutsu allows any shinobi to fight opponents who gets to close without the need for chakra or other outside implements. Ninjutsu allow shinobi to wield there chakra as a tool or a weapon. And Genjutsu allows a shinobi to deceive and manipulate an opponent using their chakra. There are dozens of other fields ranging from weapons training, to _fūinjutsu_ (sealing techniques), to _iryōjutsu_ (medical techniques); but those three are viewed as the core disciplines. Do any of you know why?"

When her three students shook their heads Yūgao continued. "It is because of their versatility. There are hundreds if not thousands of styles of taijutsu, each with their own unique strengths and weaknesses. Taijutsu also allow shinobi to fight without their chakra or any other tools other than their own bodies. Ninjutsu is even broader than taijutsu, with millions of different jutsu existing in this world. They can be used to attack, defend, or perform hundreds of auxiliary tasks ranging from spying and reconnaissance, to capturing and containing, to building or defending fortifications. Finally, genjutsu is a tool of deception and manipulation. While not as broad a subject as taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu allows a shinobi a large array of abilities and capitalizes on the ninja's greatest weapon: deception."

Yūgao smiled at her students. "For the next three hours we'll be focusing on improving these three principles, one hour working on each, starting with genjutsu. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. Now even the most basic genjutsu requires excellent chakra control, and since some of our team lacks that degree of control," Naruto blushed a bit at that while his teammates chuckled and giggled good-naturedly, "we'll instead start by learning how to cancel or counter them. Now there are several options available to combat genjutsu.

"The first option is for a ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra; this is called _Kai_ (Release). This can also be done by an unaffected ninja by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person. However _Kai_ can be difficult to apply directly and quickly unless a ninja has good chakra control.

"The second option is through intense pain not caused by the genjutsu and utilizing the resulting pain to bring their senses back in order. While more effective and quicker than using _Kai_, this method runs the risk of further weakening or injuring a shinobi in a combat situation.

"A third option is to expel a large amount of chakra throughout the body in a single moment, dispersing the foreign chakra with it; this is called _Hahen_ (Shatter). While highly effective against most genjutsu types and easier to use, _Hahen_ is extremely draining on the chakra supply compared to _Kai_. It is specifically designed for those with large chakra reserves and was actually first designed and used by the Kurosaki clan." that caught Naruto's interest.

"Now first I want all three of you to start practicing it before we start officially training. Shikamaru and Hinata, I want you two to practice _Kai_, Naruto you practice _Hahen_." instructed Yūgao

For the next hour the students practiced their respective techniques, with Yūgao testing them near the end by applying a weak genjutsu on each in order to test if they could break it yet using their respective techniques. Hinata and Shikamaru both managed to break theirs using _Kai_, and Naruto was able to break his using _Hahen_.

"All right, that's enough genjutsu practice for one day. Now to give your chakra reserves a little time to replenish we'll be working on taijutsu. To start off I'd like to watch the three of you spar. First Naruto and Hinata get into the center of the field and be ready to start on my mark." instructed Yūgao.

Both teens nodded and headed to the center of the training field. As both settled into starting positions Naruto gave Hinata a grin and said, "Good luck Hinata-chan, let's give this our best."

Hinata blushed but nodded her head, "Y-You too, N-Naruto-kun."

"Hajime!" shouted Yūgao as the match officially began.

Naruto decided to start the fight, rushing forward and aiming a powerful jab at Hinata's chest. Hinata quickly ducked and spun around avoiding the strike, before jumping back as Naruto continued the assault with a sweeping kick. Naruto quickly launched after her, firing a barrage of punches, which Hinata always seemed to dodge or sidestep, though the girl seemed reluctant to strike back. After side-stepping a punch to the stomach Hinata finally began her counterattack, grabbing the extended arm with one hand while launching a spear-hand at Naruto's exposed shoulder with the other.

Naruto hissed in pain as the strike landed on his shoulder before he felt his entire arm begin to go numb. However, Hinata's attack had left her slightly off-balance, which he used to his advantage as he launched a low kick at the girls left leg, striking it just above her ankle and knocking the girl completely off balance. Taking full advantage of his opponent's momentary imbalance, Naruto reversed her grip on his wrist and executed a judo throw, sending the girl flying onto her back in front of him. Naruto quickly bent down raising his good limb in preparation for a finishing blow, stopping just above the girl's head.

"Enough." called Yūgao. "Winner: Naruto. Good fight the both of you."

Naruto quickly regained his feet while offering his good arm to Hinata to help the fallen girl up, which Hinata blushingly accepted. As the two headed back to their sensei, Naruto attempted to flex his injured arm, causing him to hiss as white-hot pain surged through it.

Hearing her crush hiss in pain, Hinata was instantly mortified. "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry N-Naruto-kun. I-I didn't m-mean to h-hurt you." she apologized frantically, as she reached into her pocket and removed a container of her healing cream, before she began to apply it to Naruto's shoulder where she'd scored her hit.

Naruto sighed in relief as the cool feeling of the cream took effect. "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. It wouldn't be real practice if there wasn't some risk of either of us getting hurt. You were great out there by the way. The way you dodged nearly everything I threw at you was something else." praised the blonde.

Hinata blushed scarlet at her crush's praise. "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun, but I-I s-still lost." she stated slightly sadly. While losing to her crush was less damaging to her already low self-esteem, she'd still lost.

Naruto wrapped his recovering arm around her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry about that. In case you've forgotten I used to lose in the sparing matches at the Academy all the time. When it comes to sparring, winning isn't everything; getting back up and figuring up why you lost is just as important. I'm sure you'll be even better next time."

Hinata's blush seemed to deepen, both at her crush's encouragement and his close, physical contact. She smiled warmly at him. "T-Thank y-you Naruto-kun."

As the two reached Yūgao she gave them both a nod, "Fairly impressive, the both of you. You both seem to have a good grasp of your respective styles and can use them fairly effectively, though you both have your faults." appraised the former Anbu as she turned her attention to Hinata. "Hinata your defense is very impressive, as is your agility, but you seem to hesitate before and after attacking leaving you open for counters like the one Naruto performed." Hinata nodded her head in understanding as Yūgao turned her attention to Naruto. "Naruto your problem is just the opposite. You focus too heavily on your offense, lowering your guard when you attack to ensure more power in each move." Naruto nodded. "Now Hinata since you were the less injured in the fight you'll face Shikamaru in a spar, alright."

Both teens nodded and headed to the center of the field. Hinata once again fell into her Jūken stance while Shikamaru fell into a lazy Academy stance.

"Hajime." shouted Yūgao.

The two stood in position for several moments before Hinata actually decided to start their match. Moving forward quickly Hinata aimed a palm strike at her opponents stomach. Shikamaru barely managed to leap out of the way of the sudden strike. He then attempted to counter with a hook, only for Hinata to bob out of the way before launching a strike of her own into the boy's stomach, causing him to stumble back. Shikamaru barely had enough time to recover his guard before Hinata was back in front of him and launched a roundhouse kick at the boy's head. Shika barely managed to raise his forearm to block the blow, forcing Hinata back. The young Nara rushed forward, aiming a jab at the girl's face, but Hinata easily ducked under it and launched a sweep kick that knocked him off his feet. An instant later Hinata was on top of him, hand raised to strike.

"Enough." called Yūgao. "Winner: Hinata, good match." When the two returned Yūgao first focused on Hinata. "Good work Hinata. That was a bit better than last time. Keep it up." she praised, getting a light blush and a smile from her female student. Turning her attention to Shikamaru she stated bluntly. "While your overall skills aren't bad Shikamaru you lack an effective style. That's not surprising consider your family tends to focus more on ninjutsu and strategy than taijutsu, but we're going to need to correct that. No matter how good your techniques or strategies there's always a chance an opponent can break through." she instructed, getting a slow nod accompanied by a sigh and a muttered 'troublesome.'

The rest of the hour was spent going through different practice routines and training exercises for taijutsu, from punching logs to dodge and blocking training.

"For ninjutsu practice we're going to work on improving your elemental affinities. To do this I'll be teaching you each a form of elemental training exercise." explained Yūgao as her students once more gathered around her.

"What do they do sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Elemental training exercises help improve your ability to mold chakra into your natural elements, thus improving the effectiveness of any elemental ninjutsu you know or learn. I'm not teaching you any of those until you've showed at least a basic proficiency with your own elemental exercises. Also the exercises are helpful for later in your career since they're a part of the first step in training for gaining a secondary elemental affinity." answered Yūgao, before she continued. "Now how about I show you one just for a demonstration?" she asked, getting nods from all three of her students.

"Alright, since I'm the only Fire affinity on our team I guess I'll show you the most basic exercise for that." she stated before she picked up a leaf from a nearby bush and held it between her index and ring fingers. "This is the most basic of Fire exercises: Leaf Burning." she stated, and in an instant the entire leaf was engulfed in flames, turning to ashes in an instant. "It works by channeling your chakra into the leaf before forcing it to raise its temperature causing it to ignite." she explained before picking up another leaf

"Now, the next exercise I'll show you is yours Shikamaru. Even though I'm not an Earth element myself, as a former member of Anbu I've been trained to at least know the basics for wielding all five elements in order to understand how they work and how to counter them. For Earth the most basic exercise is called Leaf Crumbling." Yūgao placed the leaf in the palm of one hand before overlaying it with her other. "In order for this exercise to work you focus your chakra into the leaf before condensing it slowly inward. This will cause the leaf to dry and crumble into dust." she finished as she removed her hand, showing only a damaged leaf with several holes and a small amount of dust. "Since Earth isn't my element I wasn't able to accomplish it completely, but you should be able to fully destroy the leaf with enough practice."

Picking up another leaf she continued. "The next one applies to both of you; Naruto, Hinata. This is the most basic exercise for Water elements: Water Gathering." she stated placing the leaf in the palm of one hand while holding the other slightly above it. "For this exercise you once again focus chakra into the leaf, but instead of compressing it, you spread it, using it to connect one palm to the other and draw out the water in the leaf." she explained as several large droplets of water seemed to leave the leaf and flow above it, leaving only a dried husk. Picking up another leaf Yūgao started on the next element.

"Like Earth, I'm not a Wind element, but I know more than a little bit about it considering my fiancé is one. For Wind the most basic exercise is called Leaf Cutting." she stated once more placing the leaf in her palm and covering it with the other. "For this exercise you once again send your chakra into the leaf and then begin to force the chakra to grind against itself, cutting through the leaf." she explained as she revealed her hands again, showing a small tear that had formed near the northern edge of the leaf.

"Now, Lightning is an element that you don't need a leaf or anything else for the first exercise. Instead it requires only two fingers." explained Yūgao as she held up her two index fingers and held them slightly apart. "By gathering chakra into the tip of each finger and then vibrating it to produce an electric charge, you can create a current between the two." Instantly a pair of thick beams electricity began to spark to life between Yūgao's exposed index fingers. "This is the most basic Lightning exercise: Current Generation."

"Now each of you get started. Oh and Naruto, I'd advise you to pick an element and focus on it for today, before switching to another one during our next training periods." instructed Yūgao.

The next hour passed and all four students managed to make some progress on their elements. Shikamaru had managed to dry out the tip of his leaf, Hinata had managed to pull out the tiniest drop of water from hers, and Naruto, who'd decided to start with Wind, had managed to make a small incision on the edge of his.

"Alright you three that's enough." stated Yūgao after an hour passed. "You've all made good progress for your first day. Remember even the most basic of these exercises are incredibly advanced and will take a great deal of time and effort to master. Now for the next three hours I'm going to be separating you into two groups. One of you will work with me, while the other two perform an exercise I've assigned to you."

"First Hinata you're with me. Shikamaru your job is to teach Naruto how to play shogi. After he's got the basics you two are to play for the remainder of the hour until I come to get you for the next part of training." she said indicating a nearby board. Shikamaru's face actually formed a small grin as he led a groaning blonde to the nearby game board.

As the two boys left, Yūgao turned her attention to her female student. "Now Hinata, for our training I'm going to help you improve and customize the Jūken to better fit your own style, as well as help you prepare some more advanced techniques."

"U-Um Y-Yūgao-s-sensei." muttered Hinata quietly, her face downcast and worried.

"Yes Hinata." inquired Yūgao.

"H-Hyūga tradition f-frowns on altering the J-Jūken or on l-learning any other t-techniques outside of it." whispered the girl softly.

Yūgao smiled at her young student and decided now was a time to take action. "Hinata you said that it was your dream to reunite the two branches of the Hyūga clan, correct?"

"H-Hai." muttered the girl softly.

"In order to do that you're going to have to destroy a number of the old traditions of the Hyūga clan, and we both know a number of members will be against it. In order to accomplish your dream you must become stronger, and what better way than by defying another of the old traditions that have held your family back?"

"E-Excuse me?" asked a clearly shocked Hinata.

"The Jūken is an excellent style, but it is not perfect. It lacks a great deal of ranged attack power and is not suited for every fighter. By breaking this tradition you can show that the old traditions are holding the Hyūga back instead of helping them. If you become strong enough to prove that point it will certainly help you accomplish your dream." explained Yūgao.

Hinata looked down in thought for a few minutes, before she looked back up at Yūgao, determination clear in her eyes. "T-Then let us begin, s-sensei." she stated

"Good girl." stated Yūgao proudly, a small smile forming on her face.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(1 hour later)_

"Man this is so boring." muttered Naruto as he moved a piece on the shogi board.

"Quit your complaining you troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru as he move a piece of his own, capturing the blonde's silver general with his gold one. "Shogi is a good game and it's even useful for training purposes."

"Really? For what?" questioned the blonde as he used his lance to capture Shikamaru's gold general.

"Strategy training." grunted Shikamaru as he studied the pieces. "Shogi is an old strategy game; generals have used it for centuries to hone their tactical expertise without risking troops or wasting resources in war games. You're actually surprisingly good at it, by the way." he finished offhandedly as he moved another piece.

"Thanks, I guess." responded the blonde as he moved a piece of his own.

"_Tsumi_ (Checkmate)." stated Shikamaru as he moved his rook, completely boxing in the blonde's king.

"Crap, that's like what? Three, maybe four, losses in less than an hour, I thought you said I was good." muttered the blonde.

"Considering you lost in less than five minutes in our first game but managed to last nearly twenty in this one with less than an hour's experience. I'd call that impressive you troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru in response as he moved to reset the board.

"That's enough you two. It's time to switch. I'll stay here with Shikamaru. Naruto you and Hinata go back to the main clearing and start sparring again. Take a brief break between each set to help analyze and improve each other's technique."

"Gotcha." agreed the blonde as he rose up and stretched before walking with Hinata toward the designated area.

"Now Shikamaru." stated Yūgao "You and I are going to work on your tactics. You've got a lot of natural talent as a strategist, but you lack the experience to put it to good work. I'm going to help you with that. We'll be going over old battles and analyzing their strategies, as well as playing a few strategy games."

Shikamaru simply nodded.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(1 hour later)_

Naruto dodged to the side, barely avoiding a falling heel kick from Hinata. Spinning the blond launched a reverse roundhouse kick of his own at the girl's side, only for her to catch and block it with a forearm and launch her own strike at his chest. Naruto shifted his weight backward, performing a quick backflip in order to avoid the blow. Landing in a crouch he launched a low kick to offset the girl's balance. Unfortunately, Hinata had been moving forward at the time, causing her forward momentum to pitch her forward into the blonde and knock them both over.

The end result found the two in a very…compromising position. Hinata was lying on top of Naruto, her hands framing his head as she tried to catch herself, his hands resting on her hips, the result of a futile attempt to catch her, and both their faces barely an inch apart. The two stayed like that for several seconds, both embarrassed beyond belief.

Naruto was blushing deep red as a stray thought entered his mind. _'Wow, Hinata-chan's really soft and she smells…nice.'_

Meanwhile, in the back of Hinata's mind a tiny voice was yelling at her. _'KISS HIM! Kiss him now you fool! It's the perfect chance. Come on! Just do it.'_ the voice urged.

Before Hinata could decide whether to give in to the voice in her mind a new one cut in, this one decidingly real.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything you two." stated Yūgao, her amusement easily discernible. It didn't help that Shikamaru was behind her chuckling.

The two were instantly separated, both radiating blushes that could make a tomato jealous.

"Nothing happened." stated the blonde, his blush nearly matching Hinata's for once

"I'm sure." stated Yūgao drolly. "Now if you two are done, it's time to move on. Hinata you and Shikamaru head up to the northern area of the training ground. There's a few target practice dummies there. I want the two of you to work on your accuracy and throwing power, while Naruto and I stay her." she instructed. Both teens nodded and left. Turning her attention to her blonde student Yūgao stated. "Okay Naruto, we're going to work on improving your kenjutsu abilities today." she stated with a grin as she drew her katana off her back.

"Great." grinned the blonde as he drew his own sword off his waist.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(1 hour later)_

Naruto and Yūgao rejoined Hinata and Shikamaru after an hour and shortly after the four were once again gathered at the center of their training ground. It seemed that Yūgao-sensei had one final announcement before ending their training for the day.

"Alright everyone, all three of you did great today. Now this is going to become our regular training schedule on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I've got something different planned. On each of those days after missions you'll each head off to individual training programs for the rest of the day."

Starting with Hinata she started. "Hinata, on Tuesday you'll be working at the hospital as part of the medic-nin training program. Just go to the front desk and show your ninja registration and they'll assign you a trained medic-nin who'll you'll work with that day or who'll teach you. On Thursday you'll be training with your father. I've already set it up so he'll be waiting for you at the clan compound."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

Turning to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, you'll be working with me on Tuesdays to help develop your taijutsu abilities. It's pretty clear they're your biggest weak point right now, and I already have a style decided to teach you. On Thursdays you'll be training with your clan in their specialty ninjutsu. And before you get any smart, lazy-ass ideas, I've already spoken with your mother and she promised to _personally_ ensure that you actually train."

Shikamaru groaned and let loose another. "Troublesome."

Finally focusing on Naruto, "Naruto, I've arranged for you to train with a couple of people who've gone through Ishida and Kurosaki combat training. On Tuesdays and Thursdays you're to head to the Urahara Shop. Kisuke Urahara, who I understand you've already met, along with Yoruichi and Tessai have agreed to help you train in the Kurosaki clan's fighting techniques. Back in Uzushio, Kisuke was considered a master of Zanjutsu, while Tessai is a Kidō master and Yoruichi is a specialist in Hohō and Hakuda. I also believe Ryūken has agreed to stop by on occasion to offer some training in the more advanced Ishida clan techniques and tools."

Naruto gave her a broad excited grin.

"Now on Saturdays we'll be having a half-day. Show up same time as usual, but instead of missions we'll be doing some teamwork exercises like we did before, before ending early. Sunday's your day off. Take the time to rest and recuperate." finished Yūgao calmly. "Now that's it for today. Go home, get some rest, and I'll see you all tomorrow.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**END CHAPTER 10**

**ANNOUNCEMENT / ANNOUNCEMENT / ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I'm starting a new poll on my profile soon. Its purpose will be to decide on the ninth of my original Zanpakutō.**

**I am now taking submissions from other authors who wish to submit their own ideas. I've already acquired two and have a couple ideas of my own. There are a few rules listed below:**

**No Elemental Zanpakutō focusing on the elements of: Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, or Lightning. Any other element is acceptable but I've already created Zanpakutō for those five.**

**2) All ideas must be original, No requesting Zanpakutō from the canon story. Zanpakutō used in other fanfics are acceptable as long as the author is the one submitting.**

**To submit your idea include it in either a Review or a PM to me. All submissions should include:**

**1) Basic Shikai and/or Bankai Appearance.**

**2) Basic idea of abilities in either or both forms.**

**Doesn't require but can include an idea for the sword spirit.**

**HOPE TO HEAR SOME INTERESTING SUGGESTIONS**

**UNTIL THEN**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	11. First Encounters

**Naruto: Blades, Bows and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Bloodwolf432**: Your submission has been accepted.

**Cho Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**: An unusual submission, but it has been accepted.

**cjonbloodletter**: An excellent submission, it shall be added.

**Dragon Man 180**: I know it's a little slow, but I wanted to have at least one chapter focusing on training and the date. There will be plenty of action soon enough.

**angelusjmw**: I'm gonna need more details than that.

**Mujun**: An unusual idea, could you expand on it a little.

**Beast513**: Possibly, but you'll have to wait and see how that develops.

**Jin Shirinue**: An unusual submission but it shall be added with some tweaking.

**King of the shadows**: I intend to bring in some more characters, though I won't reveal all of them just yet, a few will be revealed near the end of this chapter.

**nubsauce13**: An unusual idea, I'll have to think on it.

_ictious1_: I'm afraid the idea's a little too narrow, relying too much on Sage Mode.

**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'**_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _**

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 11: First Encounters**

_(Timeskip: 2 months)_

Within the forests surrounding the Hidden Leaf a creature lurked in the shadows, hunted by a group of shinobi. For now it rested within the forest's leafy vegetation, attempting to recover from the long run its hunters had led it on earlier, hoping to gain some time to recover its strength before its hunters found it again.

The creature had no idea its hunters were already lying in wait.

"_This is Shadow, I'm in position." _stated a male voice over radio static.

"_P-Pale Eyes in position."_ stated a second voice, this one feminine

"_This is Spiral, I've lost visual. Can you give me the target's current position and distance Pale Eyes?"_ stated a third voice, this one also male.

"_C-Confirmed Spiral."_ responded the voice of Pale Eyes before a moment of radio silence, _"Target is approximately 25 meters South-Southeast of your current position hiding in a large bush. Move approximately fifteen meters due east and you'll be in position."_

"_Confirmed Pale Eyes."_ stated Spiral. After a few moments, _"This is Spiral; I'm in position and ready to begin operation."_

"_Good, are you three ready?"_ stated a fourth voice, this one slightly older and feminine.

"_Hai, Sensei."_ stated all three of the earlier voices.

"_Good. Pale Eyes, flush out the target. Now!"_ ordered the fourth voice.

Within the bush, the creature began to stir, some ancient sense alerting it to incoming danger. Instantly the creature leaped, avoiding a trio of shuriken that arced through the bush moments later, inches away from where it had just been resting. Yowling in fright and anger the creature launched itself out of the bush and away from the direction the attack had come from.

Directly into its hunters' trap.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu **(Shadow Imitation Technique)." called a voice from the nearby bush, suddenly a long strand of shadow shot from behind the foliage, streaking across the ground before it connected with the beast's shadow, immobilizing the creature as it struggled to break free from the paralytic hold, hissing in panic and confusion.

Within the bush Shadow's voice echoed within his radio. _"I've got him. It's your turn now Spiral."_ stated Shadow, a smirk audible in his voice.

"_Gotcha_." shouted the other male of the team as he began chanting from his hiding spot across from his teammate. "_Oh strand of golden divinity, I bid you, fly forth and bind all who stand against me in your burning grasp_. _Bakudō no Yonban: Hainawa_(Way of Binding Number Four: Crawling Rope)." called out the ninja as he extended his hand, middle and index fingers pointed outward, out of his cover toward the target.

From the tip of his outstretched fingers a thin, crackling line of golden energy shot forward, flying directly toward the beast. The creature howled in fright as the beam connected; exploding into multiple bands of golden light that quickly wrapped around the creature's limbs, further immobilizing it. The creature could only spit and hiss in anger as the combination of the two binding techniques rendered it almost completely paralyzed.

"_It's all up to you now Pale Eyes, deliver the final blow."_ called out the voice of Spiral.

"_Hai."_ stated Pale Eyes, as she leaped out from the bush where the creature had once hidden itself, revealing one Hinata Hyūga. Landing directly behind the creature she instantly delivered a palm strike to the back of its head, knocking the creature into unconsciousness. "C-Capture complete, Yūgao-sensei_._" spoke Hinata into her radio.

"_Can you confirm the target's identity." _stated Yūgao from across the radio.

"Brown fur with white tiger stripes on its head and back and a red ribbon on its right ear. Target is confirmed as one Tora the Cat." spoke Shikamaru as he stepped out of the bushes to join his teammate.

"_Excellent, bind the target and regroup at meeting point alpha. We'll regroup there and head to the Hokage's tower to deliver the target and complete the mission."_ stated Yūgao from over the radio.

"Man this is getting too easy." stated Naruto as he joined his teammates, with Hinata already binding the cat with a spool of wire.

"Don't get smug you troublesome blonde. Remember the first time we had to catch this damned thing, it nearly ripped both our faces off because we underestimated it." stated a grumpy Shikamaru, he really hated this troublesome cat.

"S-Shikamaru's right Naruto-kun. This is no ordinary cat." stated Hinata. Over two months working beside her crush along with her sensei helping her overcome her confidence issues and shyness had helped eliminate her stutter a good deal.

"Right, sorry." apologized the blonde as he scratched the back of his head. "But you have to admit our plans are getting better and we're catching him quicker each time." stated Naruto confidently.

"True enough. Your shadow clones made a great diversion, pushing that troublesome feline right where we wanted it to go. Though I don't think we'll be able to use that trick more than two or three more times before this troublesome cat realizes how fragile your clones are and we have to plan out a whole new strategy." agreed the Nara. Truth be told, Tora's learning curve was surprising and impressive to say the least. Every strategy he came up with only worked once or twice at best before the troublesome cat figured it out and found a way to beat it. He briefly wondered if he could teach it to play shogi or go, it would definitely make a worthy opponent, before shaking his head. He was already teaching one animal to play and Naruto was more than enough, though the blonde was getting much better. In a few more months he might actually pose a challenge.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Hokage's Tower, A short time later)_

"TORA! My precious wittle baby. Are you okay? Oh, my poor little Tora-chan, you got lost again, but luckily these nice ninja were able to find you and bring you back to me!" shouted an ecstatic Madam Shijimi, the Fire Daimyo's rather fa_…*ahem*…_plump wife, as she hugged/crushed the yowling Tora into her bosom. Said cat was attempting to claw its way out of its overly affectionate owner's arms, while screeching at the top of its voice. Begging for someone to kill it and end its misery most likely.

"You know, if that oversized furball didn't try and use my face as a scratching post when we first met, I'd actually feel sorry for it." stated an unsympathetic Naruto.

"Agreed." grunted Shikamaru.

Hinata simply shook her head, she didn't like the cat much either, considering it had tried to maul her crush, but she at least pitied the poor animal and wished it luck on its next escape attempt. Hopefully one they weren't assigned to.

Yūgao simply sighed. That cat's mother had been the same way when she was a genin under Kushina. She guessed it was some kind of weird tradition among the pets in the Fire Daimyo's family, or just a weird trait about the particular line of cats that Madam Shijimi favored.

After a few more moments of smothering her pet, Madam Shijimi had paid the Hokage for the mission, who then passed out Team 8's payment slips. "Excellent work Team 8, I do believe you three have broken the old record for capturing Tora. Let's see the old record was one hour, eight minutes if I'm not mistaken. What was Team 8's time this time Iruka?" asked the age kage.

"One hour on the dot Hokage-sama." stated Iruka as he studied a set of papers. As the new Headmaster for the Academy, the position being fully granted by the Hokage a little less than a month ago, one of Iruka's duties was to assign teachers to help the Hokage evaluate the genin teams as they completed their missions. Since most of the senior Academy staff was currently rotting away in prison, and the few remaining experienced teachers were needed to help oversee the training of the new replacements, that left Iruka himself to fill the role. Not that the new Headmaster minded.

"Excellent." smiled the aged Hokage. "That beats the old record by a good eight minutes. Who were the last holders?"

"That would be last year's Team 9 under Maito Gai. It appears they broke the old record by thirty minutes but were immediately forbidden from taking the mission afterwards for using a mentally scaring genjutsu on Tora." clarified Iruka.

'_Ah yes, that 'Eternal Sunset' genjutsu of theirs.'_ the Hokage repressed a shudder at the mere thought of it. _'I should really assign those two to use it in the T&I department, but I'm pretty sure it would be labeled a war crime if I did.'_ shaking his head to clear his thoughts the Hokage continued. "Anyway congratulations and again excellent work you three. Now moving on to your next mission we have a few different choices: babysitting one of the councilor's grandchildren, shopping for an ailing councilman, picking potatoes…"

"TORA NOOOOO!"

"…or retrieving Tora again." finished the Hokage, his voice dropping slightly in exasperation.

Taking a look over at her three students, who each wore expression of annoyance in one form or the other, Yūgao made a decision she'd been thinking about for a while now. "Actually Hokage-sama, I believe my team is now ready to take on a C-rank mission." stated Yūgao seriously, causing both the Hokage and Iruka to look at her curiously

"Are you certain of this Yūgao?" asked the Hokage calmly, raising a single eyebrow. .

"Hai."

"Really, sensei? We get an actual mission and not more of these boring chores? ALRIGHT!" whooped an excited Naruto.

'_Man this is so troublesome.'_ thought Shikamaru. It was either stay in the village and do troublesome D-ranks, or leave and do a troublesome C-rank.

Hinata simply pressed her fingers together, nervous about going on a more advanced mission.

"Yūgao-san you can't be serious?" asked a worried Iruka. "Your students have only been genin for a little over two months. Most jounin wait for at least twice that before starting C-ranks."

"I'm quite serious Iruka-san. My students have shown both the dedication and skill needed for such a mission, and I believe they are more than ready to take on a C-rank." answered Yūgao calmly.

Iruka sunk back into his chair looking slightly deflated and more than a little worried, but he acknowledged her decision as the team's sensei.

"Very well, if you're certain Yūgao." stated the Hokage as he reached into a small pile of scrolls on the desk and grabbed onto one of them marked with a number of Cs. Opening the scroll, he studied it for a minute before nodding his head. "I believe I have something that suits you and your students quite well. A lower rank escort and bodyguard mission with little actual threat of dangers other than common bandits and highwaymen, and an approximate month-long duration."

"That sounds perfect Hokage-sama." agreed Yūgao with a slight bow.

"Sweet!" cheered Naruto. "Who are we protecting? A princess or maybe a Daimyo?"

"Calm down Naruto. You client should be here in a moment." stated the old Hokage with a small smile.

As if responding to the Hokage's statement, the doors opened revealing…an old drunk? The man was tall, standing a good 5'10" with well-muscled arms that showed a life of hard work and a protruding gut that showed his decline into the latter years of his life. He had grey hair that was receding near the top of his head, and a grey mustache and beard, along with a pair of spectacles. His face was weathered and showed his age. He was dressed in a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals with a towel around his neck and a pointed hat on his head. He also had a bottle of sake in his hand.

"What the…? A bunch of snot-nosed kids?" grunted the old man as he took a drink from his sake bottle. "You honestly expect me to believe these three are ninja: a wall-flower, a kid who looks like he's half asleep and some wannabe samurai? These aren't shinobi, they're a joke."

'_Wall-flower?'_ mentally repeated Hinata, half-way between hurt and angry.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

"Wannabe samurai am I? Joke are we?" muttered Naruto softly as his hand went to the hilt of his sword.

Before her student could kill their client, Yūgao stepped between them. "I can assure you sir; my team is well qualified to handle this kind of mission.

The old man gave Yūgao an appraising look before he shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so girl." he stated calmly before becoming dead serious. "My name is Tazuna, a master bridge builder from the nation of _Nami no Kuni_ (Wave Country). I am in need of an escort to take me back to my homeland and protect me while I complete my masterwork, a bridge that will change the future of my country. I expect you all to protect me even if it costs you your lives."

Yūgao returned the serious expression with a nod and a slight bow before turning her attention to her team. "Alright everyone. Go home and pack for an extended mission. Pack everything you'll need for a week's journey and a month's stay in a foreign territory with full combat readiness. We meet at the southern gate in three hours."

"Hai sensei." stated all three genin as they left to fulfill their orders.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Several Days Later, Road to Wave)_

The group of five was now on the road to their destination, the small island nation of Nami no Kuni. Over the past few days the group had fallen into a relaxed defensive formation. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru taking the lead, followed by Tazuna with Yūgao walking to his side and slightly behind him.

The road was quiet as they walked. Deciding to try and make conversation in order to avoid another long and awkward walk, Hinata spoke up. "S-So Tazuna-san, what is the Land of Waves like?"

Tazuna gave the girl a short look before responding. "Wave is a small and isolated island nation to the east of the Land of Fire. We're a quiet and industrious people who mostly make our living off the sea, mostly as fisherman, but we also have a large port for shipping and such. It is a truly beautiful place, filled with thick forests and open to the sea." stated the aged bridge-builder wistfully.

"What about shinobi? Is there a ninja village in Wave?" questioned Naruto curiously.

"No there isn't." answered Yūgao as she decided to include a lesson with their walk. "Ninja villages have long been seen as representations of a nation's strength…its military strength to be precise. As such, many nations support a shinobi village of some size, each with its own unique strengths, skills, or customs. These villages act as separate entities, each one acting as an independent and self-contained government to itself with its leader answering only to the country's Daimyo himself, while maintaining strong ties to its parent nation. A small, island nation like the Land of Waves, which is protected more by its small size and the sea than active military strength, has no need to support one.

The five largest and most powerful nations each support an equally powerful ninja village. The five nations, the Lands of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth, each occupy vast territories and together called the _Shinobi Godaikoku_ (Five Great Shinobi Nations). The Land of Fire has our village, _Konohagakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden in the Leaves), the Land of Water has _Kirigakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden in the Mist), Wind has _Sunagakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden in the Sands), Lightning has _Kumogakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden in the Clouds), and Earth has _Iwagakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden among the Stones). Only the leaders of these five great powers have the right to bear the title of _Kage_ (Shadow). Konoha is led by the _Hokage_ (Fire Shadow), Kiri is led by the _Mizukage_ (Water Shadow), Suna is led by the _Kazekage_ (Wind Shadow), Kumo is led by the _Raikage_ (Lightning Shadow), and Iwa is led by the _Tsuchikage_ (Earth Shadow)."

"Whoa, so the old man really is something else isn't he?" stated Naruto with a grin.

"Yes, in his prime, Hokage-sama was widely acknowledged as one of the most skilled and powerful shinobi to ever live. Even today there are very few that can match him." stated Yūgao with a small smile. "On a mission like this we shouldn't have to worry about facing enemy shinobi though. The worst we could probably face are bandits and highwayman." she added as an afterthought, though she did notice Tazuna flinch slightly at the statement.

As the five continued their journey, they passed a rather large puddle near the side of the road. As the group passed, the puddle's surface seemed to shimmer, before two forms began to quickly rise out of it, the water swirling around them in thin streamers. After a moment the water finally dispersed revealing a pair of men standing back to back.

Both men stood close to six feet tall with dark brown hair, narrow black eyes, and breathing masks covering the majority of their faces. The one facing forward was wrapped nearly completely in a ragged, dark blue cloak, with only his right arm exposed. His forehead protector, which bore a scratched out Kiri symbol, had a single horn protruding from its center. The one facing backward was dressed in a set of camouflage pants and a dull brown vest and shirt. His forehead protector, bearing the same markings, had a pair of horn on it, one coming out of each upper corner of his hitai-ate. But what really caught ones attention about the two were the matching gauntlets that covered one of their hands and forearms, the first's right and the second's left. Both weapons were nearly identical and truly frightening pieces of work. The forearms were large, roughly cylindrical metallic masses that easily doubled the width of their forearms, while their hands were each equipped with a set of large, demonic steel claws. Emerging from a small hollow beneath the claws of both gauntlets was a long chain, seemingly made of razor-edged shuriken, which linked the two weapons together.

In a blur of well-practiced coordination the single-horned shinobi grabbed his partner and threw him over the traveling group's heads. While in midair the two-horned shinobi began to spin looping the chain below him to create a wide hoop that expertly fell onto its target before he landed on his feet and pulled his arm, bringing the chain taught around their victim. In a matter of seconds the shuriken chain was wrapped tightly around Yūgao, pinning her in place.

The sudden appearance of the two demonic shinobi caught the entire group of their guard. Yūgao attempted to break free for a moment while her student's could do nothing more than watch in stunned horror.

"One down." stated the twin-horned shinobi with a sadistic smirk. With a single massive pull from both shinobi the chain moved in a whirling motion shredding the captured Yūgao into a number of bloody pieces and clumps that quickly fell to the ground

"Three to go." stated his partner with an equally sadistic smirk.

"Yūgao-sensei!" shouted a shocked Naruto.

"Main threat eliminated Gōzu-ototo." stated the twin-horned shinobi.

"Good, now let's finish off these minor annoyances and then eliminate the target Meizu-ototo." agreed the one-horned shinobi, now identified as Gōzu. With that, the two rushed forward, shuriken chain ready to rip through their next target. And they were heading straight for a still stunned Naruto.

The blonde, who'd just seen his sensei reduced to mincemeat, couldn't even begin to move or dodge away from the charging shinobi…before a shuriken and kunai flew by either of his ears. The shuriken slammed into the hollow near the center of one of its links, pinning it to a nearby tree, when the kunai hit directly in the central hole of the shuriken, securely pinning the chain into place.

"Snap out of it you troublesome blonde. We need you ready to fight!" shouted Shikamaru, identifying himself as the thrower. "You and Hinata need to engage them, I'll guard the client and provide support fire." ordered the Nara.

Shikamaru's shout seemed to finally knock Naruto out of his shock, causing the blonde to quickly draw his sword. "Right, sorry about that Shika." stated the blonde as he and Hinata rushed forward. Hinata heading toward the one-horned Gōzu while Naruto charged the twin-horned Meizu.

"Dammit brother, I can't get loose." shouted an annoyed Gōzu as he tugged the chain.

"Release the chain brother, we can handle these brats without it." snarled Meizu.

With a nod of agreement the two demon brothers triggered the release mechanism for their chain, causing it to fall to the ground as the two missing-nin met their opponents.

_~~~~~~ Hinata vs. Gōzu ~~~~~~_

Hinata's Byakugan were already active as she rushed forward to face her opponent, allowing her to notice a faint glimmer of wetness on his claws her eyes momentarily darted towards his partner and her crush's opponent. Noticing a matching wetness she quickly called out, "Naruto-kun be careful, their claws are coated in some kind of poison!"

Gōzu had taken advantage of her momentary distraction to leap forward at the young Hyūga. "You shouldn't let yourself get distracted in a battle little girl." snarled the missing-nin as he slashed downward at her with his claws.

Gōzu and Meizu were a pair of large and physically strong shinobi and their gauntlets were heavy and powerful weapons. This gave them an advantage in their preferred method of attacking, sneak attacks and assassinations, allowing either to fell most opponents with a single blow. Those that they didn't kill immediately died shortly afterwards from the effects of their gauntlets' poisoned claws. However these traits also had a disadvantage: they made them slightly slower and less mobile than most Chūnin. Normally the two brothers were able to overcome this weakness by working together, but in separate individual battles, they could not cover this flaw.

And it was a flaw that Hinata's agile fighting style was capable of exploiting.

Ducking and weaving around the downward slash, Hinata hopped backward before surging forward, one hand raised to deliver a palm strike to her opponent's chest.

Gōzu barely managed to get his heavy gauntlet up in time to block the blow. The heavy metal armor that surrounded his forearm blocked some of Hinata's chakra infused attack, but it still sent barbs of stinging pain throughout the ninja's arm.

Being struck by a girl nearly half his age did not please the large missing-nin, particularly when he noticed Hinata's Byakugan. "Damned Hyūga brat." snarled a now enraged Gōzu as he knocked the girl's arm away with a backhand from his unarmored arm before trying to rip her throat out with a broad sweep of his poisoned claws.

Hinata quickly leaned backward, the poisoned claws passing right over her head, before turning the movement into a backflip that launched her foot directly into Gōzu's covered chin. The combination of the impact to his jaw and the chakra infused into the foot momentarily scrambling his brain had Gōzu stumbling backward for a moment.

And a moment was all Hinata needed.

Taking the opportunity Hinata charged forward, compressing the chakra in her hand into a small point near the center of her palm. Bringing her hand back before launching it forward, she landed a heavy palm strike directly to the man's chest while calling out, "**Hakke Bakushō **(Eight Trigrams Exploding Palm)." With the impact the compressed chakra in her hand exploded outward, sending Gōzu flying backward into a tree and knocking the man unconscious.

Hinata breath came in slow gasps for a moment afterwards before she realized something. "I-I won?" questioned the young Hyūga, not entirely sure about the matter herself.

_~~~~~~ Naruto vs. Meizu ~~~~~~_

"Crap." grunted Naruto as heard his teammate's warning. The blonde quickly raised his sword to block his opponents descending claws, ensuring that they caught along the blade and far away from his hands.

"What's the matter kid, afraid of getting scratched?" taunted the older shinobi as he pushed down on the sword, using his superior height and weight to push the blonde backwards and downwards.

'_Damn it!'_ mentally cursed the blonde as he continued to push back with his sword, putting as much strength as he could into the two-handed grip. Even so the larger and older nin was still overpowering him with just his one, metallic arm. _'This is bad. This guy's got a major advantage in power over me, not to mention the poison Hinata mentioned. I need to get some distance.'_ Growling as he continued to push back against his opponent, the blonde extended one of his index fingers from where it was curled around the grip of his sword and managed to angle it to point at his opponent. "_Hadō no Ichiban: Shō_ (Way of Destruction Number One: Thrust)" snarled out the blonde as a small orb of chakra appeared on the tip of his finger before exploding.

The second the smaller orb exploded a second larger explosion materialized near Meizu's right shoulder, directly where the blonde's finger had been pointing. The impact of the explosion sent the older shinobi tumbling backwards.

Naruto managed a brief sigh of relief. _'Thank god I've been working on my Eishōhaki _(Incantation Abandonment).' thought the blonde. It was a technique Tessai had been teaching him lately, one that allowed him to use his Kidō without performing their incantations. It was an incredibly useful skill, but it weakened the Kidō's power. Right now Naruto could only use it on his most basic Kidō.

Readjusting the grip on his sword Naruto shouted, "**_Sakebidasu, Benihime_ **(Cry Out, Crimson Princess)." causing his sword to be enveloped in crimson energy as it transformed into his chosen Shikai form. Swinging the sword in a one-handed arc he once again called out an attack, "**_Nake, Benihime_ **(Sing, Crimson Princess)" sending out a trio of energy spears at his recovering opponent.

Meizu, who was currently on all fours from the last, unexpected attack knocking him backward and down, managed to leap out of the way. The demonic shinobi's eyes widened in shock as he saw the transformation in the blonde's sword. "You…you…You're a Kurosaki." he snarled out as his eyes narrowed in anger. "DIE KUROSAKI SCUM!" he roared as he raised his gauntlet, revealing the small hole that had once contained his end of the chain. From that hole a barrage of shuriken began to fly out directly at the blonde shinobi.

Naruto pointed his sword forward and called out, "**_Chikasumi no Tate, Benihime_ **(Crimson Mist Shield, Crimson Princess)." releasing the crimson mist, which quickly took the form of a hexagonal shield and easily blocked the flying shuriken. As soon as the assault ended Naruto stepped forward and stabbed Benihime into the center of the shield muttering. "**_Kirisaki, Benihime_** (Shred, Crimson Princess)" The front of his shield seemed to bubble for a minute, before dozens of small, crimson shards began to launch themselves from its surface like a gatling gun, all heading directly for Meizu.

Meizu didn't have enough time to dodge this newest assault, and was just able to raise his gauntly enough to protect his head and face from the onslaught of the flying shards. The shards cut through his vest and clothes as well as his skin, leaving the man covered in a grisly array of cuts. The heavy metal of his gauntlet managed to deflect most of the attacks to his face and upper chest, but now the weapon was badly scarred, featuring several long gouges, dents, and holes, many oozing blood from cuts to his arm beneath the metal.

The injuries seemed to infuriate the man, as he screamed at the blonde. "YOU DAMNED KUROSA-" his tirade was cut short as the blunt end of a kunai slammed into his temple, thrown courtesy of Shikamaru, finally knocking the man into unconsciousness.

"Thanks Shika, but I could have finished it myself." stated the blonde as he threw his teammate a broad grin. Looking over to Hinata to see if she needed any help, he saw she'd also won her fight. "Wait to go Hinata-chan, you beat him all on your own. That's seriously sweet!" he cheered, causing the heiress to blush scarlet.

"Troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru as he moved to join his teammates, only to stop as he heard clapping.

"Very well done you three, I didn't expect you to be able to handle opponents like the Demon Brothers so well." stated Yūgao as she appeared in a nearby tree.

"Yūgao-sensei, you're alive!" cheered a relieved and happy blonde. Both Shikamaru and Hinata also seemed relieved at the sight of their sensei.

"I am. I managed to pull off a substitution combined with a minor genjutsu before those two managed to finish me. I apologize if I worried you three, but I needed to ascertain their target and their motives." apologized Yūgao as her mood darkened and she turned her attention to Tazuna. "Speaking of which Tazuna-san, we need to have a word after these two are taken care of."

Tazuna gulped nervously as the four shinobi quickly bound the two enemy nin to a nearby tree. "These two are Gōzu and Meizu, also known as the _Oni Kyōdai_ (Demon Brothers), Chūnin-ranked _nuke-nin_ (missing ninja) from Kiri who specialize in a cooperative assassination and combat style called the _Aum no Ansatsu Jutsu_ (Spiritual Balance Assassination Technique)." explained Yūgao calmly as she studied the two missing-nin, before she once more leveled a dark gaze at Tazuna. "Now Tazuna-san, I'd like to know why you lied when you requested this mission."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." stated the nervous bridge-builder.

"Then allow me to explain. Earlier when we were speaking you visibly flinched when I mentioned the chances of us being attacked by enemy ninja. Now alone that is only a coincidence, but when those two attacked us they were clearly targeting you. They attempted to eliminate me first to get rid of the most serious threat before indiscriminately targeting my genin. I had originally thought they could be targeting Naruto, due to Kiri's grudge against the Kurosaki Clan, but his opponent's reaction when he saw Naruto's sword shows that they had no idea who he was. That leaves only one viable target. You."

Tazuna visibly gulped as he stared at the now frowning kunoichi.

"When you put in your request for this mission, you only indicated that the only threats we'd have to face were bandits and similar hazards. Had you mentioned the threat of enemy ninja this mission would have been ranked a B- or even A-ranked assignment. If we had known that we would have to field the threat of enemy shinobi attacking us we'd have been forced to staff differently and charged you for the appropriate amount. The fact that you knowingly withheld this information from us is completely unacceptable. Right now I am giving you the chance to explain you actions before we are forced to take appropriate measures. You can either tell me the truth or this mission ends here and now." stated the woman icily.

Tazuna seemed to visibly deflate as he sat himself down on the ground. Taking a deep breath the old man began to speak. "You're right, there is something I haven't told you and you have every right to know. No, you deserve to know. There is a man who is currently after my life, and he is most likely the one who sent those shinobi to kill me. He is a short man, but one who casts a very long and dangerous shadow."

"A dangerous shadow?" question Shikamaru quietly from where he'd seated himself with the rest of his team.

"Who is he?" questioned Yūgao calmly.

"I'm sure you know him, or at least have heard of him. He is one of the wealthiest merchants in the world, the shipping magnate known as Gatō." stated Tazuna solemnly.

"G-Gatō? As in the head of the Gatō Company, the largest shipping company on the planet?" asked Hinata. Her family, being an old and wealthy one, had had some prior dealings with the company, though her father visibly disliked the man.

"Gatō is a well-known business leader and entrepreneur, why is he targeting you, a simple bridge builder?" questioned Yūgao.

"While Gatō is known as a business tycoon that is only the surface image he projects. Beneath the surface the man is a powerful crime lord. Slavery, drug-running, smuggling, any form of illegal shipping and movement can be traced back to him and his company. He uses whatever tactics he deems necessary, controlling gangs, mercenaries, and even shinobi as tools and middlemen to accomplish his goals. Blackmail, threats, and even open violence and assassination. These are all tools that man has used to acquire what he desires. And now his eyes have turned to my nation.

"Why? Why is he targeting the Land of Waves?" questioned Shikamaru, searching for a motive.

"Our land is a small and isolated place that no one pays much attention to, but we have access to several major trading routes. He hopes to use our land as a base of operations where he can control all of his activities, both above and below the view of the law, without any interference. A little over a year ago he came to our country and began to take over. Using his vast wealth and resources he started taking control of our land, first buying out most of the transport and shipping operations within our nation before attempting to acquiring nearly everything else. Anyone who resisted seemed to meet with an 'unfortunate accident.' On an island nation like ours, the one who controls the sea controls life itself, and Gatō has been ruthless in obtaining and using that power. We have almost been completely cut off from the main land, our supplies are dwindling and soon we will either have to submit to Gatō's rule or die of starvation."

"How terrible." whispered Hinata while Naruto tightened his grip on his sword. Even the lazy Shikamaru was frowning.

"But there is still one ray of hope. My bridge. With it we can reconnect to the mainland and Gatō's stranglehold on our nation will be broken."

"That explains why he is targeting you, by eliminating you he can stop not only the current bridge but any future attempts as well." agreed Yūgao, "But that still does not explain why you lied to us about the dangers we will face on this mission."

Tazuna's head dropped. "Because the Land of Waves has always been a small and impoverished nation. Even our nobles have little money, and with Gatō's grip on our country it is now even worse. Most of our remaining funds are now going toward the bridge. Even pooling all of that remained; a C-rank was the best we could afford. If you end this mission now I'll most likely be dead before nightfall." The old man then bowed heavily, prostrating himself before them. "Please! For my nation, for my people, this bridge must be completed!" he begged.

Yūgao closed her eyes in thought before turning to her genin. "What do you three think? This is as much your decision as it is mine."

"What do you mean?! We have to do something! We can't just let this Gatō bastard get away with this. We have to help!" stated Naruto without a single moment's thought.

"N-Naruto-kun is right. Those people are suffering and I don't think it would be right to simply abandon them without trying to help." stated Hinata.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru. "I have to agree with these two. We can't do nothing, but we also can't just charge in. I think our best option is to call for backup."

Yūgao nodded. "I have to agree with Shikamaru. We'll continue the mission, but we also need to call in backup. The only question is how to send out a request."

"One of my sparrows can do it. They're really fast fliers and I bet one of them could get the message back to Konoha in a day or so." suggested Naruto.

Yūgao continued to nod. "Good idea. Alright we're less than two days from Tazuna's home. We'll send out one of Naruto's birds with the request for backup now and have them meet us there."

"Thank you, I and my nation are in your debt." stated Tazuna solemnly.

"We can discuss repayment for a full mission later. For now, Naruto summon your bird while I write the request." stated Yūgao as she withdrew a pen and a sheet of message paper.

"Gotcha sensei." stated the blonde as he bit his thumb and performed the necessary set of handseals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique)." shouted the blonde as he slammed his palm into the ground, causing a small seal to appear on the ground before it erupted in a small plume of smoke.

The smoke quickly cleared revealing a large sparrow, about six or seven inches in length. It had light, silver-grey feathers with a few streaks of black thrown in. "You called Naruto-dono?" asked the little bird, causing Tazuna's eyes to widen slightly.

Naruto simply smiled at the small bird. "It's good to see you again, Hikōya-san (_AN: Hikōya = Flying Arrow_)." greeted the blonde politely. Taking the message from Yūgao he tied it to the small bird's leg. "I need you to deliver this to Hokage-sama as fast as you can, understood?"

"Perfectly Naruto-dono, it shall be done." with that the little bird took off into the sky, carrying the message.

"Hikōya's one of the fastest fliers among the Sparrows. She should be able to get the message to Hokage-sama by tomorrow morning, maybe even nightfall if the winds are favorable." stated the blonde proudly.

"Good, then let's get a move on. We need to reach Tazuna's home as soon as possible. The longer we stay here the better the chances of more assassins finding us." stated Yūgao seriously. All three genin nodded their heads as the journey to Wave resumed.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Wave Country: Hidden Base)_

Within the forests of Nami no Kuni, a hidden base rested within the trees. In this base stood a small, squat man. The man stood just below 5'4" with grey-brown hair worn up, showing a receding hairline and a broad, overly-developed forehead. His eyes were concealed by a pair of small, dark sunglasses that seemed to cover only his eyes while a small rat-tail mustache covered his upper lips. His skin was pale and showed the wrinkles and excessive weight of a life of excess with little physical work. He was dressed in a dark business suit and carried a cane in his off hand. Standing behind him was a pair of large, heavily muscled men also in business suits.

Across the room from the man, lounging on an aged sofa was a second figure, in many ways the smaller man's opposite. This man was tall, standing just over 6 feet with dark black hair worn short and spiky on the top of his head. His body, while pale, was covered in the lean, well-developed muscles of a professional shinobi. His face was mostly covered in bandages, only revealing a pair of narrow eyes with small dark brown irises and narrow black eyebrows. The man was shirtless, showing off the majority of his well-built upper body to the world, and wore a pair of striped, blue-gray pants and black and white camouflage boots and armlets. The only thing covering the man's chest was a narrow dark blue belt that seemed to secure a massive sword to the man's back. The weapon itself was a massive broadsword shaped like a butcher's knife, with a large circular hole near the tip of the blade, and a short semicircle along the blade's edge near the handle.

"Your men failed! You Failed!" shouted the small man. "What type of half-cocked operation are you running here you bum! I paid you a lot of money to eliminate that fool bridge-builder Tazuna and what do you do? You send a couple of amateurs that get themselves pasted!"

"Stop your annoying whining." stated the larger man in an annoyed tone. In a single blur of movement the man's massive sword was off his back, now fully extended and held easily in one hand at the man's side. The smaller man's bodyguards were also each a head shorter. As the two decapitated corpses fell around the small man, who looked noticeably uncomfortable about the display, the larger man continued. "Next time, I'll head out and handle the job personally. And the last thing that old bridge builder will see is my _Kubikiribōchō_ (Decapitating Carving Knife) removing his head."

The smaller man seemed to regain some of his lost bluster at that. "Are you sure you can handle this? From what I've gathered the old fool's managed to hire a pretty strong shinobi to act as a bodyguard, and since your last attempt failed they'll be on their guard. They'll be waiting, watching, always on their guard. It'll take someone with very advanced skills to do it now."

This actually caused the larger man to laugh. "Who do you think you're dealing with Gatō?" questioned the man. "I am Zabuza Momochi, the _Kirigakure no Kijin_ (Demon of the Hidden Mist), a master assassin." stated the now identified Zabuza.

Gatō nodded his head. "Alright, then I'll leave it to you. Just remember who's writing your paychecks Zabuza, and I expect good results from all of my employees." stated the diminutive crime boss as he turned and left, leaving the headless bodies of his bodyguards on the ground without a moment's thought.

"You do know," stated a new voice from within the building, right behind where Zabuza was sitting, "that I despise working for a man such as him. Even more than I dislike working with someone like you Zabuza."

"The feeling is mutual on both counts Tōshirō." stated Zabuza as the other man revealed himself. The man was short, roughly the same size as the diminutive crime boss who'd just left, but where Gatō was pale and squat, the now identified Tōshirō was tanned and lean. His hair was a mass of pure white spikes and his eyes were a cool turquoise. He had a young and narrow face that, combined with his size, made it hard to believe the man was the same age as Zabuza at roughly 34. He was dressed in traditional, dark blue swordsmen attire with white lining along the edges.

Tōshirō Yuki was one of the last survivors of the Yuki clan of Kirigakure, a clan with a kekkai genkai that allowed them to create, control, and manipulate ice: the _Hyōton_ (Ice Release). Tōshirō was a prodigy among his clan, and had risen through the ranks at an amazing pace. That is, until the Bloodline Genocide began. When the massacre of bloodlines began, Tōshirō and his clan had been one of the prime targets of the initial purges. Tōshirō had fought valiantly to rescue and help as many of his clan escape as he could, but in the end it was futile. After the dust settled only Tōshirō, his wife Rangiku, a holder of a different kekkai genkai the _Haiton_ (Ash Release); and his adoptive daughter Rukia, had managed to escape.

While Zabuza and Tōshirō shared a mutual respect for each other's skills as a shinobi, they also greatly disliked the other. Zabuza saw Tōshirō as an honor-bound traditionalist, someone to afraid to get their hands dirty and actually enjoy their work. Tōshirō viewed Zabuza as little more than a slathering beast at the worst, and a psychotic rebel with no respect for the rules or authority at best. The reason the two radically different shinobi even managed to work together could be summed up in one word: Haku.

Zabuza's most loyal subordinate was also a survivor of the Yuki clan. When Tōshirō had discovered the girl he'd attempted to convince her to come with him, seeing that they were family and should stick together. However Haku's loyalty was strictly with Zabuza, but the young ice-user was torn by her loyalty to Zabuza and her desire to learn more about her clan. Seeing an opportunity to get his most loyal subordinate some training in how to properly use her bloodline, Zabuza had offered Tōshirō and his family a place in his band. Tōshirō had agreed, hoping to convince Haku over time to leave and join them. This odd partnership had lasted for three years now.

"You do realize that that little toad will betray us at the first opportunity it appears convenient for him?" stated Tōshirō calmly.

"I know, but we need the funds that the little snob can provide. Once we've bled him dry we can simply eliminate him before he tries to eliminate us." stated Zabuza, a bloody smirk audible in his voice.

"You disgust me at times Zabuza." stated Tōshirō disdainfully, before he asked a question. "Are you really going after Tazuna on your own?"

"Yeah, I need to attack before they call for reinforcements. I'll bring Haku with me to observe and analyze. From what the little rat said it's only a single jounin and a group of genin. Shouldn't be a problem for me."

"Don't get cocky Zabuza, it'll get you or worse, Haku killed. While I wouldn't mind seeing you die, I will not allow another member of my family to perish when I can prevent it." stated Tōshirō. One of the things he'd made crystal to Zabuza when they first met was that if Haku died in his service, Tōshirō would end the swordsman personally.

That was what it meant to be family.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ JUTSU IDENTIFICATION ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Hakke Bakushō **(Eight Trigrams Exploding Palm): _C-ranked_ _offensive taijutsu technique, Jūken style_. A Jūken technique that compresses chakra into the palm of the hand before striking with a palm thrust or similar attack. The compressed chakra is then released upon impact creating an explosion of compressed air and chakra that explodes out of the target's palm, causing blunt force damage and knocking an opponent backwards.

_Hadō no Ichiban: Shō_ (Way of Destruction Number One: Thrust): _Lower-level offensive Kidō spell_. The most basic technique in Hadō, Shō creates a small burst of chakra that is launched at blinding speed at an opponent. The attack does little physical damage, but knocks the opponent back several feet based on the amount of chakra used, and can knock the wind out of an unprepared opponent. Due to its speed and invisible nature this attack is very difficult to dodge or block.

**_Nake, Benihime_ **(Sing, Crimson Princess): _Ability of Benihime's Shikai state_. By slashing with Benihime the wielder can create a number of spear-like energy constructs that are then launched at the enemy with incredible speed and power. The exact size, shape, number and intensity of the spears are entirely dependent on the wielder's influence and chakra expenditure.

**_Chikasumi no Tate, Benihime_ **(Crimson Mist Shield, Crimson Princess): _Ability of Benihime's Shikai state_. Creates a hexagonal shield of crimson energy in front of the wielder, emanating from the swords tip, whose size and strength depends on the user's will and chakra expenditure.

**_Kirisaki, Benihime_ **(Shred, Crimson Princess): _Ability of Benihime's Shikai state._ An ability that is used in combination with the Chikasumi, which causes the shield to release a large number of small, roughly diamond-shaped shards of crimson energy at an opponent. The shards are quite sharp and capable of cutting through flesh and bone easily as well as denting and gouging harder surfaces.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique): _C-rank, supplementary ninjutsu_. A space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. In order to properly use the user must have signed a summoning contract with one or more sets of creatures.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**END CHAPTER 11**

**POLL ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**First off I'm quite happy with the majority of ideas I've been getting in for my Zanpakutō poll. So happy in fact that I've decided to add onto it.**

**I will now pick not one, but TWO Zanpakutō from the poll and add one of my original ideas to the measure. I will not say which one.**

**Also I am unlocking one of the elements from my previous statements: ICE. So submit me an Ice-type Zanpakutō if you wish. I've already gotten a couple ideas for one.**

**I will continue to accept application until the end of October. After that I will post the poll within a few days afterwards.**

**Until then**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	12. The Demon in the Mists

**Naruto: Blades, Bows and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Ragnarok Warrior**: Yes, I'm also a fan of the HitsuMatsu pairing; they seem to balance each other out. I can understand your concerns on the difference in power levels, but you needn't worry, it won't be an issue. No Tōshirō won't know Kidō, he will have some extensive jutsu knowledge though including Fūton, Suiton and Hyōton.

**Raidentensho**: Thanks for the submission.

**Ninja bat master**: An interesting idea, to say nothing else, but I've already got several on my backburner. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Dragon Man 180**: Oh man! That would be a super-pervert's wet dream come true.

**ddcj1990**: Back up will be revealed next chapter or chapter after it.

**The Fanfic Stealer**: …Unique idea, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to use it effectively.

**Archmagelite2000yrs**: Normally I don't respond to flames but this I have to respond to this. You say I twist the stories and their properties? This is fanfiction, my burning friend, it is our right, no our duty, to twist the ideas of other stories into something new and unique. It is what makes fanfiction interesting.

_lightningblade49_: You'd think that wouldn't you?

**Epic-Kx**: Praise: Thank you. Question: Most likely, and with a few additional elements. Polish: Meh, can't be perfect. Submission: Thank you for the idea.

: Interesting idea, thanks for the submission

**angel61991**: Thanks for the interesting submission

**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'**_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _**

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 12: The Demon in the Mists**

Team 8 was currently in a small motor boat approaching _Nami no Kuni_ (Wave Country). The group of five had set out quickly after containing the Demon Brothers, arriving at the small port town on the South-eastern edge of _Hi no Kuni_ (Fire Country) later in the same afternoon. Tazuna had then led them to his contact, a local fisherman from Wave who'd been lucky enough to have his own boat out of port when Gatō had closed down the ports and destroyed the majority of Wave's native vessels. The man, named Kaji, had quickly taken the team of genin and the aged bridge-builder to his boat and set off, saying that it'd be best to move with the evening tide. The small boat was now quickly approaching Wave, entering a thick fog bank as they neared the shores.

"This troublesome fog is really starting to get thick." muttered Shikamaru under his breath before turning to his teammate. "Hinata, maybe you should activate your eyes now. Keep a lookout since the rest of us can't see a thing through this troublesome fog."

"Hai." agreed Hinata, as she activated her Byakugan to scan the surrounding area through the fog.

"Hey old timer, is there usually this much fog around here?" questioned Naruto as he tried to look through the deepening mists.

"It's fairly common, the tides and winds that surround our land often bring in heavy fog or mist." answered Tazuna with a slow nod of his head.

"This is good fortune." stated Kaji solemnly, "We'll be able to sneak in much easier with the fog hiding us as well. Perhaps the gods are on our side in this venture after all."

"Don't drop your guard." stated Yūgao severely. "The fog can hide our enemies as easily as it can hide us. And if the Demon Brothers are any indication then Gatō's hired shinobi from Kiri, and they specialize in fighting in these types of conditions."

The trip continued in silence for several minutes after that, until a massive shape broke through the fog, revealing a massive, uncompleted bridge standing proudly amidst the waves.

"Whoa, it's huge!" exclaimed Naruto in a mix of shock and awe.

"Quiet you little fool." hissed Kaji, as he moved to shut down the motor and began rowing them in. "Do you want to alert one of Gatō's patrol boats that we're here?"

Naruto quickly closed his mouth at that, while Yūgao directed her gaze to their boatman. "Patrol boats?" whispered the jounin.

"Hai." agreed Kaji. "Gatō started using them shortly after he closed down the docks. They're mostly here to keep people from leaving and spreading word about what's happening, but they're just as quick to stop and rob any ship coming in that doesn't bare Gatō's mark. They're no better than pirates."

"Then how have you been getting supplies for the bridge?" questioned Shikamaru calmly.

"The majority of the wood is harvested from within Nami itself. There are thick forests inland, and a number of the locals are acting as loggers hiding throughout the island in order to keep us supplied. They work quickly, only spending a few days in one area in order to prevent Gatō's mercenaries from finding them. The rest of our supplies either come from my own storehouse on the island and those of a few other construction companies and shipwrights, or we're able to smuggle it in. Luckily Gatō's thugs don't know the waters around here nearly as well as the locals do, so we've been able to sneak in what supplies we needed as long as we kept them small and spread out." explained Tazuna.

"Impressive tactics." stated Yūgao quietly, while Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"We're lucky." stated Tazuna with a deep sigh. "One of the people helping our efforts is the head of our nation's military. While we lack enough forces to repel Gatō, he's at least offering us what aid he can, having most of his soldiers defending the worksites and the bridge. They do what they can to keep Gatō's thugs at bay. Unfortunately the men are simple soldiers and militia, rank-and-file recruits without any special training; against trained ninja they don't stand a chance. That's why, when we found out Gatō had brought in shinobi to specifically eliminate me, we gathered what funds we could to hire your people."

Yūgao nodded her head in understanding; normal soldiers stood little chance against trained shinobi. The only forces active in the military that could actually fight against shinobi on even terms were samurai, who were trained in their own forms of chakra manipulation and combat, and she highly doubted a small nation like Wave supported more than a handful of those elite warriors. Those they did have were probably unable or unwilling to help. They were probably more focused on preventing Gatō from assassinating the Daimyo in order to take complete control of the country.

"We've arrived." stated Kaji, as the boat finally cleated the fog, arriving at a small, abandoned dock-house nestled in the midst of the forest. "This is one of the few hidden docks that Gatō hasn't managed to find and eliminate yet, and it's the closest one to your home Tazuna. If you and your escort hurry you should be able to make it before darkness fully falls."

Tazuna nodded as he stood with the rest of his escort and began to disembark. Turning around to face Kaji, he gave the man a short bow "Thank you for helping us my friend. I know it was a great risk."

"Just be careful Tazuna-san, that bridge of yours is our nation's only hope." stated Kaji as he started up the motor again.

"I will." agreed Tazuna as Kaji's boat moved away, before he turned to face his escort. "Let's move, my home is close by and the path through the woods is well-hidden, we shouldn't have any problems reaching it before nightfall."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Some time later, Hidden Path)_

The group of four shinobi and one bridge-builder were currently walking along a narrow hunting path through the woods, the path itself surrounded by thick bushes and trees on one side and the open water of the sea on the other.

"Are you sure this path is safe Tazuna-san?" questioned Shikamaru as he hiked a thumb at the nearby shoreline, "With the water so close by, wouldn't it be easy for a boat to spot us?"

"Impossible, the water around here is full of reefs and jagged rocks, anything larger than a rowboat that came through here would have its underside ripped to shreds. Only the locals know the waters well enough to pilot through the area safely, it's one of the reasons Gatō's men can't find our few hidden ports." answered Tazuna calmly as he took another swig from his ever-present sake bottle.

As they continued walking, Naruto began to shift around nervously. _'Something doesn't feel right.'_ thought the blonde. _'It feels like we're being WATCHED!'_ mentally snapped the blonde as he drew and hurled a silver kunai into a nearby bush, before drawing his sword and rushing after. Parting the bushes with his foot and holding his sword at the ready the blonde revealed…a white rabbit?

"Damn it kid! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" shouted an annoyed Tazuna as the other two genin members of the squad joined Naruto by the rabbit. Hinata gave the animal a quick once over to make sure that Naruto hadn't accidently hurt the poor bunny while Shikamaru studied it intently.

'_A white rabbit?'_ thought the young Nara, _'By this time of year a rabbit's coat should have lost its winter coloring and have developed its spring coat. For it to still have its winter coat must mean that it was raised indoors, and the only reason for that would be…as a substitution!_' realized the young Nara. Before he could raise his voice to warn his team Yūgao shouted an order.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" shouted the purple-haired kunoichi as she tackled Tazuna to the ground, barely avoiding the giant cleaver sword that would have severed the aged bridge builder's head from his body.

The massive sword soared through the air above the heads of the now prone genin before biting deeply into the side of a tree near the water's edge. Moments later, in a blur of movement, the form of Zabuza Momochi appeared, balanced easily along the handle of his sword, gazing down at the group of Konoha shinobi as they quickly regained their feet.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" growled out Naruto as he readied his Zanpakutō in front of him, waiting for an opportunity to attack.

"Zabuza Momochi, the _Kirigakure no Kijin_ (Demon of the Hidden Mist), a former jounin of Kirigakure and now an A-ranked nuke-nin." stated Yūgao calmly as she drew her katana from across her back and stepped forward in front of her students. "You three, stay back and protect Tazuna. This man is not like the Demon Brothers, he's on an entirely different level."

Zabuza smirked behind his bandages. "So pleased to know that my reputation has preceded me once again." stated the bandaged man with a short, mocking bow. "I know you as well, Yūgao Uzuki. The infamous _Konoha no Tsubasa Aijin_ (Blade Mistress of Konoha), the woman said to have mastered a hundred different blades and a hundred unique styles. You appeared quite prominently in the Kirigakure Bingo Book. You are supposed to be one of the few living shinobi outside of Kiri who can stand up to a member of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) in a direct battle of the blades. I wonder if that's true?" he finished curiously, the bloodlust evident in his voice.

"Are we about to find out?" responded Yūgao calmly as she fell into an opening stance, her sword held horizontally in front of her chest.

"Not necessarily." answered Zabuza with a slight shrug, as if he didn't care either way. "My target is the old man, hand him over and I'll let you and your brats leave here alive."

The response was immediate. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru instantly moved into a defensive formation around Tazuna. Hinata directly in front of him with her Byakugan active and falling into her Jūken stance, Naruto to the left with his sword drawn, and Shikamaru to the right with a kunai in each hand.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Zabuza. You know as well as I do that it would violate everything we stand for as shinobi to simply discard a client." stated Yūgao as she readied herself for combat, before a smirk appeared on her face. "Besides, I've always wanted to test myself against one of Kiri's strongest generation."

"So glad to hear it, I was actually hoping to see if you're as capable as the Bingo Book claims anyway." responded Zabuza with a smirk of his own as he and his sword disappeared in a blur of speed. Less than a second later Yūgao did the same.

_*CLANG*_

The two jounin reappeared several feet away from where either had begun, swords locked in a struggle for dominance. Zabuza bearing down with his monstrous cleaver while Yūgao steadily held him back with her katana. The two stood nearly motionless, each pushing forward with their respective swords, testing each other's strength before they disappeared again.

_*CLANG* *CLINK* *CLASH*_

The two continued to clash, disappearing one moment and reappearing the next as their blades met in tests of power and skill. After several minutes of this the two separated, Yūgao appearing in front of her genin and Zabuza appearing directly across from her, standing easily atop the water.

"Not bad little girl." smirked out the Demon of the Mists.

"Not bad yourself old man." responded Yūgao with an equal smirk.

"While it's been fun seeing if you can actually hold your own in a real fight girl, I've got a mission to accomplish." stated the former mist shinobi as he hooked his blade back across his back and began performing a set of handseals. Instantly his chakra began to surge and the water around him began to spiral upwards around him before dissolving into mist. As he finished his seals the rouge ninja called out. "**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**! (Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique)"

Instantly the spiraling mists exploded outward, covering the surrounding land and water in a thick blanket of heavy mist.

"What the hell?" shouted out Naruto, "What the hell did that bastard do?"

"This mist…" whispered Hinata, as she strained her eyes to try and see through it. "It's laced with a large amount of chakra, I can't see through it with my Byakugan." she finished, fear evident in her voice.

"The _Kirigakure no Jutsu_, a specialty of Kiri's Assassination Unit. As that unit's former leader, Zabuza Momochi is considered a master of it as well as the _Muon Satsujin Jutsu_ (Soundless Murder Technique)." stated Yūgao calmly

Naruto gulped loudly at that. "_Muon Satsujin_?" he managed to whisper out.

"Yes, it's a specialized assassination style. It focuses on moving quickly and quietly without the target even realizing you're there, usually using the mist or some form of smokescreen as a cover. A master of this technique is said to be able to track and kill opponents through sound alone." answered Yūgao seriously as the mists continued to thicken.

"Damnit! This mist just keeps getting thicker." cursed Naruto.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru, "Its Zabuza, he must be using the natural mists of the island to reinforce his jutsu. Hinata how's your Byakugan? How far out can you see?"

"No more than ten feet to any side." answered Hinata as she tensed her muscles preparing for an attack.

"_Hehehehe."_ Zabuza voice seemed to echo from all around them. _"Eight points."_

"What the hell?" muttered Shikamaru.

"_Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavean Artery, Kidneys, Heart. One strike to any of these and a person's life will end in a matter of moments. Which one should I target?"_ whispered the voice of the Demon of the Mists, as he let his killing intent flow around the genin.

Each of the three genin felt the intent envelop them and its effects became evident.

Hinata felt her knees weaken as her heart began to race and her breathing became shallow. _'What is this, I can barely breathe.'_

Shikamaru's entire body was shaking, his breath coming and going in short wheezes. _'This…This is the power of a jounin? This is insane; to be able to do this with just his focused killing intent.'_

Naruto's hands were shaking so badly he could barely maintain his grip on his sword while he fought to breathe. _'What kind of monster is this guy?'_

Tazuna looked like he was close to having a heart attack.

"Enough." Yūgao's calm voice seemed to be as loud as thunder in the near-total silence of the mist. In an instant the former ANBU commander flared her own chakra, knocking back Zabuza's mist away from her and her students while also canceling out the majority of his killing intent. Instantly all three genin began to breathe a little easier. "Don't panic everyone. We're a team, and I have no intention of letting him harm any of you this day. I will not let any of my comrades fall this day." stated Yūgao calmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that little girl." stated Zabuza dismissively, as he appeared directly behind the Konoha genin, his massive cleaver held against his back and poised to remove Tazuna's head.

As the former Kiri jounin moved to swing, Yūgao disappeared in an instant, reappearing with her sword deeply imbedded in Zabuza's stomach.

"You really shouldn't show off like that old man. It will get you killed some day." stated Yūgao calmly. As she moved to withdraw her sword, in an instant liquid began to gush from Zabuza's wound…pure, clear water. After a few seconds the Zabuza she'd stabbed dissolved into a mass of water.

"_Mizu Bunshin_!" snapped Yūgao, an instant before Zabuza appeared behind her sword raised to cleave her in half.

"And you shouldn't get so cocky little girl." snarled the demon of the mist as he brought his sword down, bisecting the kunoichi, only for her remains for dissolve into a puddle of water. "What the…?"

"You think you're the only one who knows the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **(Water Clone Technique)? Now who's the cocky one?" stated Yūgao serenely as she placed the tip of her katana against Zabuza's spine. Pressing the sword forward she continued. "It's over Zabuza. I wouldn't try moving if I were you, not unless you want them to be the last movements you'll ever make."

To her surprise Zabuza didn't try to move…he began to laugh.

"Hehehehe." chuckled the demon of the mist. "You really are an impressive brat girl, but you're still way out of your league." stated Zabuza as a second Zabuza appeared directly behind the two of them, his sword already in mid swing.

Yūgao quickly leapt into the air, dodging the massive sword even as the Zabuza she had captured dissolved into a mass of water. _'He created a second Mizu Bunshin? Clever bastard.' _though Yūgao as she spun in mid-leap activating one of the dozens of storage seals she had hidden in her sleeves and armguards, causing a trio of shuriken to quickly fall into her hand before she launched them at her opponent.

Zabuza quickly whirled around, using his momentum to quickly bring his sword to bear sideways, knocking away the shuriken like he was swatting flies, before leaping forward. Spinning in mid-movement the powerful swordsmen brought his sword down in an attempt to cleave Yūgao in half, only for her to jump back away from the descending blade, burying the sword's tip in the dirt. However, she was surprised when Zabuza used the momentum of his slash to spin himself, using the now anchored handle as a balance, into a tremendous spin kick that caught Yūgao in the stomach, sending her flying into the nearby water.

Yūgao quickly tried to climb to the surface, only to feel a great deal of unnatural resistance_. 'This water…it's denser than it should be. Like it's been saturated with chakra. Oh no!'_ thought the kunoichi as she struggled to get out of the water fast enough, only for Zabuza to appear directly beside her, already in the midst of performing his handseals.

"Too late little girl." smirked out the Kiri nuke-nin as he finished the seals. "**Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu**! (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)"

Instantly the water surrounding her began to glow with a pale luminescence, showing that it had been infused with a great deal of chakra. The water moved quickly, encircling and trapping her within a large sphere of chakra-infused water. Zabuza's arm resting easily on one side of the sphere, the water glowing and swirling around his hand, locking it in place.

"Hmph," snorted out Zabuza. "Don't even think about trying to escape girl, this prison may be made of water, but its stronger than steel. It's hard to bring that sword to bear when you can't even move. So ends the great Blade Mistress." he said with a sadistic smirk hidden behind his bandages. "I'll finish you off soon enough, but first your little students are going to be eliminated." raising his free arm and forming a single handsign he called out. "**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**! (Water Release: Water Clone Technique)"

Instantly the water in front of the genin team rose up and formed a perfect copy of the former Kiri jounin. The fully formed approached the trio of genin who were still standing guard in front of Tazuna. As it approached it began to speak, its voice a perfect match to Zabuza's. "So you brats think those headbands make you shinobi?" it asked sarcastically. "HAH! Little upstarts like you who haven't stared death in the eyes don't deserve that title."

"S-Shut Up!" shouted Naruto, leaping forward with his sword raised. Charging forward, Naruto brought his Zanpakutō down at the water clone…only for the nuke-nin to catch the blade easily between two fingers.

"Pathetic." stated the water clone simply, before slamming a foot directly into Naruto's stomach, sending the blonde flying backwards and skidding across the ground. "You're nothing but a bunch of brats."

"Everyone, get out of here now!" shouted Yūgao from within her water prison. "Right now it's taking all of his chakra and concentration to keep me held in this jutsu, so he can only attack through his water clone. But water clones cannot leave a certain perimeter surrounding their creator. If you can get far enough away he can't follow, so take the bridge-builder and go!"

'_That won't work sensei.'_ thought Shikamaru. _'No matter what strategy I come up with, no matter what tactics I use, there is no way for us to escape, let alone defeat, this guy on our own. Our only chance of surviving this fight…is to rescue you.' _Slowly the Nara heir began moving his hands behind his back, using a hand code Yūgao had taught them to relay a plan to his teammates.

Both noticed and nodded their heads slightly, signaling their understanding.

Shikamaru's hands moved in a blur as he reached to his side pouches, drawing a half-dozen shuriken and quickly flinging them at Zabuza's clone.

The former Kiri-nin easily brought out his massive sword and deflected each of the flying missiles with a twitch of his blade. "Pitiful." snorted the water clone.

But the shuriken were only a distraction, while Zabuza's arm was extended blocking the shuriken Hinata and Naruto charged forward, Naruto going in low and Hinata leaping to strike from the sky; hoping to take the missing-nin by surprise with a two-pronged attack.

They failed.

Naruto reached the ninja first, stabbing upward at Zabuza's stomach with his Zanpakutō, only for the clone to smash it down with the back of his own sword, spinning the massive weapon as if it weighed nothing, knocking the blonde off balance.

In the same moment Hinata tried striking downward with a chakra-enhanced palm only for Zabuza to grab her by her neck with his free arm and throw her into Naruto, sending both tumbling backwards.

"**Hijutsu: Kagehari**! (Hidden Technique: Shadow Needle)" shouted out Shikamaru from behind them. Instantly the Nara's shadow moved forward, stretching across the ground before instantly rising up, forming a trio of long needles that stabbed at Zabuza's exposed chest.

"Useless." stated the clone easily sidestepping the needles, only for another call to enter his ears.

"**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**! (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)" shouted Naruto, from the opposite direction, as he spat out a large spray of small orbs made of condensed wind chakra.

Zabuza quickly took his massive cleaver sword before sweeping it out in front of him while channeling his own chakra, intercepting and dispersing most of the projectiles…only for Hinata to appear inside his guard.

Hinata had rushed forward, using her teammates' two pronged attack as cover to get in close enough to launch her own attack. Channeling chakra into her palm she called out, "**Hakke Bakushō**! (Eight Trigrams Exploding Palm)" Bringing her hand forward to strike…nothing but air as Zabuza easily spun out of reach of the blow before backhanding the girl and sending her flying back toward her teammates who'd regrouped in front of Tazuna.

The water clone smirked. "I'll admit that wasn't half-bad for fresh gakis, but you're still far out of your league and this little game is starting to get annoying. As I said before, children like you who are just playing Ninja, who have never felt the blood of a dead foe on your hands, have no right to the title. When I was your age my hands were already stained red with the blood of many opponents." stated the clone proudly, causing the three genin and civilian to recoil in surprise.

"Zabuza Momochi, the _Chigiri no Oni _(Demon of the Bloody Mist)." hissed out Yūgao from within her prison.

"Ahh" spoke the real Zabuza. "So my name was in your Bingo Book as well." he stated in amusement.

"Long ago in the village of _Kirigakure no Sato_ (The Village Hidden in the Mist), also known as _Chigiri no Sato_ (Village of the Bloody Mist), those who graduated from the Shinobi Academy had to take a final test before they were accepted as shinobi." sneered out Yūgao, the distaste clear in her voice.

"So you know about our village's little graduation exam?" asked Zabuza, his own amusement as clear as Yūgao's scorn.

"What…What kind of graduation exam?" asked Naruto, curiosity overcoming his fear.

Zabuza actually laughed at that. "Oh it was just a little fight…to the death." smirked Zabuza. "Imagine it, someone you've shared meals with, studied with, trained with, and shared your dreams with. Someone so close that you could consider them family, and then you enter the final exam…and the rules have changed completely. You couldn't stop until your opponent was dead. If you refused, you both died. It was either kill or be killed."

"M-monstrous." whispered Hinata, her voice barely audible.

"Nearly twenty-five years ago the graduation exam was changed forever, due to a darkness released upon the village a year before. During that year's graduation exam a single boy entered the Academy during graduation exam. Then, without the slightest hesitation or remorse, he slaughtered the entire graduating class along with several others, killing nearly a hundred students and instructors." stated Yūgao disdainfully, her eyes glaring directly at Zabuza.

The water clone's eyes were downcast when he spoke again. "I remember that day all too well." stated Zabuza, his voice soft and distant. "It felt so…GOOD!" The demon of the mist finished in a roar, unleashing his killing intent at the gathered genin before charging forward.

In an instant he was upon them, slamming an elbow into Naruto's stomach and sending him flying backward. In the next Hinata was flying backwards from a foot to her stomach. In the next Shikamaru was down on the ground, sent their by a backhand to the side of his head. "Sorry kiddies, but playtime is over." stated the water clone as he began to unsheathe the sword from his back and began approaching Naruto.

'_This-This guy's a monster!'_ thought a panicking Naruto as he struggled to get back on his feet, his sword still gripped firmly in his hands. _'He slaughtered an entire graduating class when he was younger than us, and now he's taking us out as if we're nothing. We have to get away!' _

"_So you intend to run away?"_ asked a new voice, echoing from the back of his head.

Naruto's eyes widened instantly as he heard the new voice. His eyes darting around he noticed that the world had seemed to have lost all of its color, becoming nothing more than shades of gray, black, and white, while time seemed to have stopped. Naruto quickly recognized the phenomenon; it was the same thing that happened when Senkakitsune had talked to him while he was fighting Sasuke.

"_So you intend to throw away your pride and flee?"_ asked the voice again, and Naruto finally found the speaker. It was a man, or at least Naruto thought it was a man. It was incredibly tall, standing close to seven feet in height and dressed in an impeccable royal kimono, colored in a deep sea blue with alternating designs depicting waves, rivers, and whirlpools in alternating shades of blue. While the spirit's body was humanoid in shape it had some decidingly inhuman features. Its skin, what parts Naruto could see anyway, was covered in sea-green scales. Its hands ended in wicked looking black claws. And instead of legs, a long serpentine tail emerged from beneath the bottom of its kimono. It had a human face, though covered in sea-green scales, bearing noble and regal features and dark blue eyes, and a well-kept mane of blue-black hair, held back and in place by a crown made from coral and imbedded with pearls and sapphires.

"What choice do I have? This guy's stronger than all of us combined?" asked Naruto as he stared at the sword spirit.

"_You can fight."_ stated the spirit. _"Even if the odds seem impossible one can still fight. Will you simply abandon your friends and your sensei to save your own life?"_

"Never!" instantly shouted the blonde, not even having to think on it for an instant. He'd never abandon his friends, his comrades. .

"_Will you abandon this land to the plots and manipulations of a mobster like Gatō?" _

"No." growled Naruto. The sword was right, if he ran now he'd be abandoning an entire nation. That was something Naruto could never do.

"_Excellent!"_ roared the spirit. _"Never run away, never back down, that is the truth that lies within your heart, and it is the key to calling out to me. Stay true to that and I will always stand by your side. My name is…"_

Time seemed to return to normal as Naruto held out his sword, tilted diagonally in front of him, and roared out. "**_Arainagasu, Suijin_**! (Wash Away, Water God)"

Naruto's blade exploded in a burst of bright blue white, before the entire length of his sword was engulfed in a mass of swirling water. The waters seemed to warp and distend for a moment before starting to disperse. As the water began to fall away, his swords newest Shikai was revealed. It was a long-hafted spear, its shaft easily five feet in length and made of a smooth, dark blue wood capped with gold bands on both ends with a row of sea-blue sapphires in the center each band. A broad double-edged head made of an odd sea green metal topped it off, adding another foot in length to the tip, while the bottom half is tipped with a short spike of similar metal, both connected to the bands of gold. A long, dark blue tassel was wrapped just below the blades head and seemed to dance slightly in an unseen wind.

Spinning the spear easily in one hand, Naruto grinned solemnly. "My name is Naruto Kurosaki-Ichida, last of the noble clans of Kurosaki and Ishida of Uzushiogakure. I will never back down and I will never give up. So don't you dare underestimate me you eyebrowless freak!" shouted the blonde as he continued to spin the spear. While he spun the sapphire near the front blade began to glow, releasing an amount of glowing water which quickly coated the blade of the spear. "**_Shinsei Mizunagare_**! (Divine Water Flow)" shouted the blonde as he slashed out with the glowing weapon

As Naruto swung, the water flew from the blade, launching forward in an arc of glowing blue-white water.

The water clone, who'd stopped his advance in shock at Naruto's announcement and transformation, quickly brought his sword up to block the incoming attack. As the water-blade impacted, it seemed to shatter into dozens of smaller blades, each continuing forward to slash and shred the water clone. The clone, now covered in dozens of cuts and bleeding water, quickly dispersed.

The original Zabuza simply stood on the water, his eyes wide as he stared at the blonde. Then the kiri nuke-nin closed his eyes and began to chuckle, then after a few moments the demonic shinobi began to laugh. The man's laughter continued to intensify for several minutes while his free hand moved to cover his eyes.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and even Tazuna were staring at the man as if he'd gone insane; which they believed he had. Finally Naruto got fed up with being left out of the joke. "Hey! What the hell's so funny No-brows?" shouted the blonde.

Zabuza's laughter slowly began to quiet but his hand never left his eyes. "I can't believe there's still one of your clan left Kurosaki. After all these years I'd believed that clan of monsters were wiped out, only for a survivor to show himself as nothing more than a brat." chuckled the Demon of the Mist.

"What the hell is your problem with my clan?" shouted Naruto. "I mean first that two-horned jerk goes bonkers when he realized I was a Kurosaki, and now you start laughing like a hyena. What the hell happened between Kiri and Uzu?"

Zabuza's laughter stopped as his hand slowly left his face, showing an amused look in his eyes. "So you don't know? Well then allow me to tell you the story. You see thirty years ago _Uzushiogakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides) was in the midst of a civil war. In his_ infinite wisdom_, the _great_ Sandaime Mizukage decided to invade the village." the sarcasm in Zabuza's voice as he described the man was almost palatable. "The man had lusted after Uzushio's rich resources and potent abilities for many years and hoped to use the turmoil and confusion of the civil war to his advantage and finally claim them for himself and Kiri. He personally led the invasion force to strike against the Kurosaki Clan, supposedly the strongest of the Great Three Clans of Uzu."

Zabuza's voice sombered instantly as his eyes gained a distant look. "It was a complete slaughter. Over a hundred and fifty jounin and chūnin, including the Mizukage himself and the previous generation of the Seven Swordsmen, attacked the clan's compound. Less than a dozen survived. An entire shinobi force, slaughtered by just thirteen shinobi without losing a single man or scratching the compound's walls, all at the hands of those monsters in the _Goteijūsantai_ (13 Division Imperial Guards)."

"_Goteijūsantai?_" questioned Hinata, her voice quiet.

"The _Goteijūsantai_, also known more simply as the Gotei 13, was the name for the military format of the Kurosaki Clan. It divided the members of the clan into thirteen divisions based on their training, abilities, talents, and dispositions. They were responsible for everything from defending the clan compound known as the _Seireitei_ (Court of Pure Souls), to research and development and medical corps, to special ops and assassinations. Each squad was led by a single commander, which together formed an advisory council for the head of the Kurosaki clan, who always held the position of Commander of the First Division. In order to earn the title of captain one was said to have to rival a kage in power." stated Naruto, remembering the name being mentioned in one of his family's books.

"It was devastating." stated Zabuza in a hollow voice. "Over a hundred skilled and trained shinobi wiped out in an instant by a clan that was supposedly half-dead already. The Mizukage was one of the lucky ones who managed to escape that slaughter, half-alive and barely that, but its effects lingered on when he returned to Kiri. It was said that the Sandaime Mizukage grew to fear that clan so much that his fear soon spread to all those who possessed bloodlines, inciting the Bloodline Massacres. It is said that to the day he died, he offered a bounty of over a hundred million ryō for the head of a known Kurosaki brought to him out of his own pocket. Your family, brat, is quite literally Kiri's boogeyman," stated Zabuza with a snort, "and to think, that great clan has been reduced to a single brat. I wonder, if I bring in your head, maybe I'd be welcomed back with open arms?"

"Just try it." growled Naruto as he spun his spear again before shouting, "**_Shinsei Mizunagare_**! (Divine Water Flow)" launching another glowing water arc at the missing-nin.

Zabuza merely stood still as the water blade approached. When the blade was less than a foot away, he leaped into the air, jumping directly over the rushing water blade, his hand never moving from the globe's exterior as he dodged the attack.

"Nice try brat, but I know how that technique of yours works now thanks to my clone." stated Zabuza as he landed in a crouch. "I'll admit, that technique of yours is hard to block, since it can shatter and flow around most normal defenses, but dodging it is a completely different story."

"Well then I'm lucky Suijin isn't a one-trick sword." stated Naruto with a grin as he spun his spear again. Once again the sapphire near the front tip began to glow and release more glowing water that quickly covered the blade of the spear. "**_Shinsei Kawanagare_**! (Divine River Flow)" shouted the blonde as he stabbed the blade into the nearby water.

Instantly, the water in front of the blond surged upward, congealing into three rapidly spinning, drill-like tendrils, each laced with lines of glowing blue-white water. The three spiraling water-drills instantly launched forward, spinning and undulating like sea-snakes, flowing over and around each other as they surged toward Zabuza.

The missing-nin attempted to dodge the same way he'd done the first attack, only for the spears to tilt and swirl around, following him upward. Zabuza's eyes widened as he attempted to twist around, barely dodging one. He reached for his sword and drew it one-handed from across his back in a sweeping blow, dissipating the second, while moving it to block the third, hoping they weren't like the blonde's first attack.

Luckily for him, the attack didn't seem to share its predecessor's properties. It drilled against his sword for a few moments, biting and digging into the metal as Zabuza reinforced his blade with his own chakra, before dispersing in a large splash of water. Zabuza was smirking at his apparent victory when a sound came to his ears. Years of training in the _Muon Satsujin Jutsu_ (Soundless Murder Technique) had trained his ears to be able to capture even the smallest of sounds around him, and right now they were alerting him to something moving directly behind him. Turning his head enough to glance backwards he saw the first water spear, the one he barely managed to dodge coming right at him…aiming directly for his arm where he held the water prison technique.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He couldn't move his arm without breaking his jutsu. He couldn't block or counterstrike with his sword or he'd risk either cutting off or at least breaking his arm in the same movement. Given the force of the technique when he'd blocked it with his sword, the attack would easily pierce through his arm is he didn't do something. He now had a choice, release the jutsu or lose his arm.

The choice was obvious, either way he'd lose control of the jutsu, by releasing it now at least he would still be able to fight afterwards. Releasing his hold on the water prison Zabuza quickly leaped into the air, watching as the serpent-like water drill followed him, still beading in on his arm. With a flick of his wrist he destroyed it with a slash of his sword.

'_That's a really annoying toy that brat's using.'_ thought Zabuza. _'That first attack was nearly impossible to block but easy to dodge, now this one is nearly impossible to dodge but easy enough to block, a dangerous combination. I better eliminate the annoyances before they can pull anything else.'_ decided the missing-nin. Realigning himself in midair Zabuza grabbed his broadsword in both hands and burst forward, aiming directly for where the three genin stood on the shoreline, his cleaver ready to remove the heads of all three in a single swing. However, he'd forgotten one thing.

Yūgao Uzuki.

In an instant the jounin was in front of Zabuza, her own sword, aglow with pale blue flame of pure chakra, intercepting Zabuza's in a brief flash of sparks. As the two swordsmen held their positions, Yūgao spoke up.

"Good work, all three of you." stated Yūgao with a small, proud smile across her lips as she easily held off Zabuza's blow. "You three seem to be getting stronger faster than I thought. Especially you, Naruto." she stated proudly.

"Hmm." snorted Zabuza. "It seems I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." stated Zabuza calmly.

"Don't delude yourself old man." stated Yūgao with an audible smirk. "You weren't distracted. My students forced you to either let go or lose an arm, end of story, and now I'll finish this."

"I'd like to see you try little girl." snarled Zabuza as he suddenly leapt backwards, leaping into the air and resheathing his sword across his back. As soon as he landed his hands were already in the midst of a flurry of handseals. "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" roared the missing-nin. Instantly the water surrounding him began to surge upward, taking the form of a massive water dragon. With a massive roar the chakra construct barreled directly for Yūgao.

Yūgao rushed forward with her sword held in a low stance. As the dragon neared her she instantly slashed her sword upward, calling out "**Suiren: Umibunkatsu Suruken**! (Water Lily: Sea Splitting Sword)" As the sword rose, all the water in front of it seemed to do the same, forming a long trench in the water in front of her. The rising water split directly through the coiling water dragon, cutting the dragon into several sections as it collapsed back into normal water.

Yūgao leaped through the resulting splash and spray to find Zabuza already in the midst of another set of handseals. "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**! (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" Instantly the water around him began to raise and swirl around him, forming into a tight spiral.

However Yūgao hadn't been idle in her charge as well. Her sword was leveled at her side in preparation for a thrust as a large amount of water seemed to swirl around the blade, condensing and gripping it like a second skin. "**Suiren: Suikendan**! (Water Lily: Water Sword Bullet)" Instantly the last of the water swirling around the blade compacted before she thrust her sword forward in a thrust, causing the water coating the blade to launch forward in a narrow bullet-like shot. The water blast traveled at a tremendous speed, breaking through the water swirling for Zabuza's incomplete jutsu to slam directly into the missing-nin's chest. The impact of the technique sent Zabuza flying into a tree on the opposite shoreline, several dozen feet away, and the tree itself cracked and shook from the impact.

Zabuza roared in pain as he connected with the tree, blood staining the bandages covering his mouth. _'Damn it!'_ mentally cursed the missing-nin as he tried to rise to his feet only to fail. _'That attack broke a few ribs. I'm just lucky my _**_Daibakufu no Jutsu_**_ was in the way or it would have gone right through me.'_

"This ends now Zabuza." stated Yūgao as she appeared standing on one of the tree's branches.

"Damn you." growled as he tried to rise again, only to fail. "How the hell did you _*cough*_ do this?"

"You underestimated me and my team. While you were wasting your chakra using a water clone to play with my students and contain me, I was concentrating my chakra, preparing my techniques in advanced so that when I got out, I'd be able to end this quickly." stated Yūgao. "Your pride led you to this defeat Zabuza, a mistake that has killed many great ninja." she finished somberly.

Before the missing-nin could retort, a pair of senbon suddenly flew from the surrounding woods, piercing the missing-nin through the side of his neck. All eyes widened as Zabuza's body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Yūgao's eyes instantly traced the path of the senbon, coming to rest on the form of their thrower. The figure stood at about 5'4," and while their face and figure was mostly covered, from their build alone she could guess that they were only a year or two older than her students, if that. The young shinobi wore a green-blue short, combat kimono with white edges, with a green-brown obi with a fringed trail around the waist. Beneath it, Yūgao could see the traces of a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater, a split skirt in matching color that reached down to his knees, indicating the figure could be female, and light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as the kimono. Yūgao also noted that the shinobi's nails were painted a dark blue-green as well. The figure had long, deep black hair, gathered in a white bun holder in the back while a pair of long, thick locks fell loose and framed her face in the front. Their face, however, was completely concealed by a pure white mask. The mask had thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol on the forehead.

Yūgao's eyes narrowed when she recognized that mask. "What is a Kiri _Oinin_ (Hunter-nin) doing here?" she growled suspiciously.

"My job." stated the shinobi calmly, their voice indicating that it was indeed a young woman behind the mask.

"Oinin?" questioned Naruto as he readjusted his grip on his spear-like Shikai in case this new guy was a threat.

"Oinin are a special category of ANBU ninja used in many Hidden Villages. They are given a single specific duty that they are to accomplish above all others: hunt down and eliminate any rogue ninja from their village. When shinobi go rogue, they take with them many secrets of their home villages, both in their minds and in their bodies. The Oinin are specially trained to hunt down and eliminate these shinobi, destroying their bodies in order to keep a village's secrets secure." answered Yūgao as she slowly approached Zabuza's body, her eyes never leaving the Oinin or her hand leaving her sword. She slowly checked the neck for a pulse, finding none. "No vital signs."

The Oinin gave Yūgao a slight bow. "You have my thanks. I have been tracking Zabuza Momochi for a long time, but I have been unable to find the proper opportunity to eliminate him. You and your team's actions gave me that opportunity."

"And you couldn't have helped out earlier, like when our sensei was captured and we were nearly wiped out?" growled out Naruto.

"It is not my duty to save you." stated the hunter emotionlessly. "My only priority is eliminating my target. Nothing else matters." instantly the hunter appeared next to Zabuza's corpse as Yūgao slowly walked away.

"You son of a…" started Naruto as he readied himself to charge the hunter-nin and shove his spear up their ass.

"That's enough Naruto." Yūgao stated calmly, cutting off her student before the hot-headed blonde could start another fight, one they were definitely not fit for.

"Again, you have my thanks." stated the hunter, as she and Zabuza's corpse disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"I can't believe this." growled Naruto, his hands gripping his spear. "That bastard nearly wiped us out without even trying. If it wasn't for my Suijin being awakened we'd all be dead by now. And that…that…_BASTARD_ comes in and eliminates him like it was nothing." His grip on the spear was now white-knuckled. Suddenly the blonde roared and slammed the blade into the ground, falling to his knees as he did so. "What the hell are we doing here? We can't do anything; we're not strong enough to do anything. So why are we here?" asked the blonde, his voice mixing frustration with despair.

Shikamaru looked down, mentally agreeing with Naruto. As they were now, they were nothing but excess weight. It felt beyond Troublesome.

Hinata stared at her crush sadly. "Naruto-kun." she whispered. She agreed with him, she hated this feeling. Feeling weak, feeling useless. There was nothing in this word she hated more.

Yūgao simply placed a hand on her student's shoulder. "That is why we train, to become stronger." stated Yūgao simply. "While this encounter goes well-beyond the reaches of a C-rank, it has taught all of you an important lesson."

As her students stared at her she continued. "The gaps in your own power. Our opponent was a jounin, a top-ranked shinobi, and one of the highest levels of power a shinobi can obtain. While all three of you are strong for genin, you still have a long road ahead of you before you reach that level. It will take a lot of blood, sweat, and tears, but I know each of you can reach and even surpass that level. If you are willing to work for it." Seeing the determination glint in each of her student's eyes, the desire to grow stronger burrowing into each of their hearts, she couldn't help but smile. Perhaps something good had come out of this mission. "Now we still have work ahead. Tazuna, would you lead us to your home?"

The old man smiled as he readjusted his glasses. "Of course, you can rest easily there. It is well-hidden outside the main village so we should be safe there." stated Tazuna as he began to lead the group forward.

Only for Yūgao to drop to a single knee after a few steps.

"Sensei!" shouted the three genin as they rushed to their teacher's side.

"I'm alright. I just burned up a lot of chakra using those techniques one after another. I should be fine in a few days." stated Yūgao calmly. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly moved to either side and helped their sensei regain her feet. "Come on we need to move quickly, just in case Zabuza had any back up waiting." she ordered and the group departed.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Meanwhile, in the depths of the forest)_

"First I should remove the bandages from around the neck and drain some of the blood." stated the hunter-nin as she removed a pair of sheers from a nearby, unrolled tool kit.

As her hand approached the bandages, the hand of Zabuza's corpse instantly shot forward and grabbed her wrist. Slowly the other hand moved to the bandages, undoing the upper ones so his mouth was revealed. "That's enough Haku." growled the 'corpse.' "I can handle this myself."

"So you've already returned to the land of the living." stated the hunter-nin with slight surprise. "The strength of your constitution always astounds me Zabuza-sama."

The now revived missing-nin put a hand to his neck and ripped out the senbon still stuck there. "You're a brutal little bitch, you know that don't you Haku." growled out Zabuza as he began to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Zabuza-sama." stated Haku serenely. "That last attack from the purple-haired kunoichi damaged several of your ribs, including breaking three. As for me being brutal, I'm just the way you trained me." she stated with a soft smile.

Zabuza growled low in his throat. "You, Rukia, and Tōshirō really know how to get on my nerves sometimes. Maybe it's a genetic or something. Then again Rangiku does the same as well." growled out the missing nin as he spat out a small glob of blood. "And take off that ridiculous mask."

"Don't most people annoy you, Zabuza-sama? Besides, this mask has many fond memories for me," stated Haku serenely as she reached for said mask, "and it was most useful in saving you from those leaf-nin. Without it and my intervention you would be dead right now." she continued as she removed the mask, revealing a soft, feminine face with large brown eyes. "Though Tōshirō-ojisan would have been quite pleased if that had happened."

(AN: Ojisan = Uncle)

Zabuza continued to spit out small globs of blood as he glared at the ground. "Why the hell did I ever agree to work with that bastard?" snarled out the former Kiri elite.

"You wanted him to teach me how to properly utilize my bloodline so I could be a more effective tool for you." answered Haku calmly.

"Worst idea I ever had." growled out the missing-nin. "Putting me in a death-like state is one thing, but did you have to use the points in my neck? They hurt like a bitch and take forever to recover. Sometimes I think you're turning into quite the sadist."

"I am doing no such thing." replied Haku sweetly. "The pressure points in the neck are simply the easiest and most effective areas to strike, not to mention I wouldn't want to scar your muscular body. You'd never stop complaining if I did something like that. As for recovery, you'll be fully healed within two weeks, though knowing you you'll be on your feet in half that time. And I was still mad about you using my pet rabbit in your substitution."

"I still say that Rukia girl is a bad influence on you. You never acted so frivolously before meeting her." growled out Zabuza.

There was a moment of silence before Haku asked, "Next time, will you be alright?"

"Next time, I'll show that little girl the true power of one of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)." responded Zabuza.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_~~~~~~~~~ JUTSU IDENTIFICATION ~~~~~~~~~_**

**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu **(Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique): _D-rank, supplementary, Suiton ninjutsu_. This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by channeling chakra into a nearby water source, lifting the water up and turning it into a thick mist. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it, and with enough skill and chakra the mist can limit the effectiveness of most dōjutsu.

**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Clone Technique): _C-rank, supplementary, Suiton ninjutsu_. A Bunshin technique that uses water as a base in order to create a solid clone. The range of the clone is limited however, as it cannot travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

**Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Prison Technique): _C-rank, supplementary Suiton ninjutsu_. This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm against or inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself.

**Hijutsu: Kagehari **(Hidden Technique: Shadow Needle): _C-ranked, Nara clan Hiden jutsu_. User materializes and extends a set of long, sharp needle-like extensions of their shadow. Can stretch similar to kage mare; the more needles created limits the attack's range and increases its chakra cost.

**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku **(Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere): _C-rank, offensive, Fūton ninjutsu_. The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide, in a similar manner to how bullets function.

**Hakke Bakushō** (Eight Trigrams Exploding Palm): _C-ranked Jūken technique_. A Jūken technique that compresses chakra into the palm of the hand before striking with a palm thrust or similar attack. The compressed chakra is then released upon impact creating an explosion of air and chakra that extends outward from the user's palm, causing blunt force damage and knocking an opponent backwards.

**_Shinsei Mizunagare_ **(Divine Water Flow): _Ability of Suijin's Shikai state_. One set of Suijin's gemstones releases an amount of water highly enhanced with chakra, before using it to coat the blade of the spear that, when swung, will release the water in the form of an arc of water. The attack is both extremely quick and nearly impossible to block without a complete shield. Without such a shield the attack will only shatter and flow around the shield to strike the target. However, the attack lacks maneuverability and can be dodged easily enough by someone with significant speed and/or reflexes.

**_Shinsei Kawanagare_ **(Divine River Flow): _Ability of Suijin's Shikai state_. One set of Suijin's gemstones generates a large amount of water highly enhanced with chakra, before using it to coat the blade of the spear or the spike of the tail in it, before stabbing the coated point into the ground or a nearby water source. The enhanced water quickly gathers nearby moisture, either from nearby water sources or the ground and vegetation before forming a number of long spear- or snake-like projectiles. These projectiles have immense piercing power, capable of boring through stone and normal metal before dispersing, but their true strength is the seeking ability. They are capable of locking onto a target's chakra signature and following them, even targeting specific points at the user's discretion. However, they are slightly fragile and can be dispersed with a strong enough impact.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique): _B-ranked, offensive, Suiton ninjutsu_. This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill.

**Suiren: Umibunkatsu Suruken **(Water Lily: Sea Splitting Sword): _B-ranked, offensive, Suiton ninjutsu/kenjutsu_. This is an advanced technique from the _Gogenso Kusabana_ (Five Elemental Flowers) school of kenjutsu; a school that specializes in combining elemental ninjutsu with kenjutsu techniques. This technique gathers water chakra into the sword before swinging it upward. the chakra in the sword, pulling the water in front of it upward with it, creating a massive upsurge of water directly in front of the user. The water rises with great force, allowing it to either cut through or knock away nearly anything in its path, and forms a long, temporary trench in the water source or ground.

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) _A-ranked, offensive, Suiton ninjutsu_. This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster.

**Suiren: Suikendan **(Water Lily: Water Sword Bullet):_ A-ranked, offensive, Suiton ninjutsu/kenjutsu_. This is one of the strongest techniques from the _Gogenso Kusabana (Five Elemental Flowers) _school of kenjutsu. The user gathers surrounding water and condenses it around their sword. After gathering significant water the condensed water is released in the form of a narrow blast of water. The blasts is both highly condensed and flies at an incredible speed. It is capable of piercing through a massive amount of material in order to reach its target, where it causes intense physical damage.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**End Chapter 12**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm been focusing a lot on getting the poll ready for launching.**

**Barring unforeseen circumstances, the Zanpakutō Poll will be launched at midnight on Halloween night.**

**I've gotten over two dozen entrants, more than I ever believed possible and am looking forward to seeing everyone's ideas.**

**I've included a few of my own ideas in the poll, but I will not announce who entered what, in order to curve author favoritism**

**Until then**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	13. Rumbles in the Waves I

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Bloodwolf432**: One of mine.

**Raidentensho**: Suijin was actually inspired by Nejibana, but I wanted to add my own unique twists to it. As to it being gaudy, well the weapon is named after a god, and most deific weapons are a bit flashy. The different Zanpakutō and their abilities will be developed as the story progresses.

**Culebra del Sol**: Interesting enough idea, but it sounds too much like a fire type, which I already have planned.

**Dark Signer**: Yes, they will grow stronger, but it will take time. As for the idea its cute but not really suited for what I've got planned.

**chm01**: Do you honestly believe Zabuza's clone couldn't dodge or close the distance before he fired?

**The Product of One Profession**: _*Author raises his Colt revolver and fires all six rounds into annoying flamer's skull*_ **FLAMERS WILL BE TERMINATED!** Seriously though, I'm all for constructive criticism, it helps authors improve, but you're just being a complete ass. If you don't like the story stop reading it, don't just skim so you can insult it.

**Jigoku no Yami**: Interesting idea, I will think on it.

**Rezuvious**: Actually, according to my research, the average Japanese 16 year old stands somewhere between 5'7" and 5'8" with the growth process slowing down when they enter their late teens. So yes 5'5 and 5'6" are slightly short, and as we know slight differences are the ones people tend to mock the most. Like Yūgao and Zabuza's comments referring to age when in fact there's less than a full decade's difference.

**pharaoh-90**: I've actually been getting conflicting comments on that, so I'm just going to stick with what I've been using.

**Lord Blackwing 17**: An interesting Illusion-type Zanpakutō, I will see if it can be used

**Zakmarl of Rexxar**: It's cool, some typos can really get on people's nerves.

**Shadeirion**: Interesting idea, but unfortunately submissions are no longer being accepted.

**NaruAndHarrHaremFan**: 1) I was actually thinking of paring her with Shikamaru. 2) Possibly but not until the very end if then, 3)Possibly.

**Mars Ultor**: I've been getting that a lot, but it just sounded so cool, and goes along with the Nine-tails theme that was popular when I started writing. I'm always willing to listen to new ideas.

**Ccebling**: Sui-Feng, more than likely. Rukia I was thinking of pairing with Shikamaru.

_rrytry_: Sorry, but I'm going to stick to original Zanpakutō other than Benihime.

**The God of Jump**: 1) Thank you. 2) Still not decided a 100% percent on that yet but I have a good idea, 3) ALRIGHT HERES YOUR UPDATE NOW STOP SHAKING ME.

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

_**Author Note: To those of you who do not read my other main story Naruto: A Seer's Fable, I just wanted to let you know that I currently am suffering from a broken right arm, so my updating will a little slower than normal for the foreseeable future. Again I apologize for the delay in posting and apologize in advance for the delays in future releases my injured arm will no doubt cause. Also, I'm sorry but since I'm typing one-handed there will probably be a lot more typos than usual.**_

_**Also, for those who haven't notice the Zanpakutō poll is currently on my profile and will remain there until the end of April. Everyone please vote. **_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'**_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _**

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 13: Rumbles in the Waves I**

_(Hokage's Office Konoha, a day before the battle with Zabuza)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow), known to some as the _Shinobi no Kami_ (God of Shinobi) or _Purofessā_ (The Professor), was currently hard at work, battling the nemesis of all Kages; the one thing that no jutsu, no technique, no strategy could ever truly slay. That unknowable, unstoppable evil known only as…_paperwork_!

Oh by the Kami how he hated paperwork.

'_Sometimes I think I should have just let Danzō have this job. He'd have probably forgotten all about those mad schemes of world domination when he was introduced to this blasphemy against all mankind.'_ thought the aged Fire Shadow as he continued to read, stamp, collate, and sign the endless stream of political bull-crap that flowed onto his desk. His musings of how this endless stream of papery evil would have driven his former friend mad, or at least altered his current madness, were broken when he heard a soft tapping at his office's window.

Turning the aged Hokage noticed a silver-gray bird perched on his windowsill, pecking at the large sheet of glass in front of it. After a moment's study the aged Hiruzen recognized the bird as a sparrow, more than likely one of young Naruto's summons if its size and unusual coloration was any indicator He also noted it had a note tied to one of its legs. Standing up from his desk the aged shinobi made his way to the window and quickly opened it, allowing the small bird inside.

The sparrow quickly flew in, landing atop his desk before giving him a crisp military salute. "Hokage-sama," chirped out the bird, "I am Hikōya of Naruto-dono's Sparrow summons. My master has sent me with an urgent message for you." With that the sparrow reached out one of its legs, presenting the message to the Hokage.

The aged Fire Shadow quickly undid the bindings on the note and removed it from Hikōya's leg. "My thanks Hikōya-san." he stated calmly, giving the small bird a nod of thanks.

The sparrow merely bowed in return before disappearing in a puff of smoke, returning to its own homeland.

Quickly unfolding the note, Hiruzen recognized the code and handwriting as Yūgao's. It took the man less than a full minute to translate the message and when he did, his skin noticeably paled. Quickly forming a signal with one hand, two of his personal Anbu guards appeared in front of him. "Get me Hayate Gekkō and Genma Shiranui at once; tell them I have an emergency mission for the both of them and it involves Yūgao and her genin team. Also retrieve any information we have on the known contacts and allies of the Kiri missing-nin known as the _Oni Kyōdai_ (Demon Brothers)." ordered the Hokage.

The two masked nin bowed in concert before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

As soon as they were gone the old Hokage clapped his hands together in front of him before resting his head on top of them. Closing his eyes the aged Fire Shadow sent out a short prayer. _'Please be safe my boy.'_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Wave, Three days after the battle)_

Yūgao gave a low groan as she rose from her futon. It had been three days since her battle with Zabuza Momochi, but her body still hadn't fully recovered. She'd been in and out of consciousness after the first day, and had been forced to do nothing but lie down and rest for the next. Even now her muscles were still stiff from overloading them with chakra and her reserves still hadn't completely refilled, but at least she could move freely, even if she wasn't back at full strength. She had gone overboard in the final moments of her battle with Zabuza, pushing too much chakra through her body too fast, but it was necessary to end the fight before the missing-nin could attempt any more harm toward her students.

Stretching in hopes of relieving some of the stiffness that still pervaded her body, Yūgao was interrupted as the door to the room she and Hinata had been sharing slid open. Her hand subconsciously moved toward her sword only to stop as she recognized the figure as Tazuna's daughter Tsunami.

Standing at a bit over 5'02" with long blue-black hair, the young woman hardly resembled her father, more than likely taking after her mother instead. She had a kind face and, from Yūgao's brief contact with her, a kind and gentle disposition. She was dressed in a pink, short-sleeved blouse with red fringes and a short dark blue skirt.

"Oh you're finally awake." she stated with a soft smile. "I was just coming up to check and see if you were up for some breakfast. Your students are already downstairs waiting."

"Thank you." responded Yūgao with a short bow. "Breakfast does sound good." she stated leaving the room, her movements still stiff and slightly sluggish.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Tsunami worriedly. "I could bring something up if you aren't up for it yet."

"I'm fine, thank you, just a little stiff, and even that should clear up within the next day or so." responded Yūgao.

As the two women made their way down the steps, Yūgao took a few minutes to study her surroundings. The house they were in was a small two-story structure, hidden in the woods a good two miles outside of Wave's major village. From what Tazuna had told her, the house had originally belonged to someone else, but he and his family had been moved here secretly shortly before construction of the bridge had begun in order to keep Gatō from having them all killed in their sleep. It was relatively isolated and well-hidden, and so far that had been enough to keep Gatō from finding them.

Yūgao sighed; now that shinobi were involved that security wouldn't last long. She was just glad that the bridge was in the final stages of completion. From what Tazuna had told them he believed the bridge would be finished within a month as long as no major obstructions happened. Providing a solid security detail for both Tazuna and his family with just her and her team would be all but impossible for a prolonged period, but for just a month, it should be doable, especially if the Hokage managed to send them some solid back-up.

But the limited time remaining would make Gatō desperate. The business tycoon/mob boss had been trying to kill Tazuna since construction had begun, but luckily the precautions they'd taken had been enough to stop the mercenaries and other riff-raff that Gatō had hired from completing the job. Now though, the man was desperate enough to hire missing-nin for a true assassination attempt. She doubted the crime boss would simply destroy the bridge, Tazuna would simply start building it again and the act would probably antagonize the people of Wave into an open revolt, something that Gatō obviously didn't want. It would be too costly to the crime lord, taking away funds, men, and many other resources from his enterprises, not to mention drawing unwanted attention from the mainland. An occupation could be kept quiet, as long as the occupier had a tight enough grip, but it was nearly impossible to keep a civil war from being heard.

No, the only way for Gatō to stop the bridge and secure his strangle hold on Wave was to kill Tazuna, and the best chance for Wave's freedom was Tazuna's survival and the completion of his bridge. Either way the fate of the country was defined by the life of a drunken, old construction worker.

Oh the pitiable irony.

Yūgao shook her head slightly to dislodge those thoughts, now was not the time to think of the many annoyances this mission seemed set on providing. Now was the time to start making plans to accomplish their mission and keep Tazuna alive.

Arriving at the dining room table, Yūgao was quickly greeted by her trio of students who were already sitting around the low table, seemingly enjoying their breakfast.

"Yoh, sensei!" greeted Naruto with a broad grin from his seat. "Glad to see you up and about again."

Hinata gave her teacher a short bow from where she was helping Tsunami prepare dinner, while Shikamaru barely looked up and briefly nodded to her before returning to the game of go he was currently whipping Tazuna's butt at. The old bridge builder merely nodded, his eyes never leaving the game board in front of him,

As Yūgao joined them, sitting across from her three students. "Alright everyone, there's some things we need to discuss." she stated, her voice calm and authoritative.

This caught all three genin's attention. Naruto and Hinata both quickly turned their attention to their sensei, Hinata taking a seat next to Naruto, while Shikamaru sighed before laying down a final stone, winning the game and leaving a shocked Tazuna staring at the board, before turning his attention to his sensei.

Deciding to start with the biggest news first, Yūgao decided to drop the bomb. "I've been replaying our battle with Zabuza in my head and I've noticed a few things that don't make sense." taking a breath to calm her thoughts she continued, "I believe that Zabuza may still be alive."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Hinata's hand came up in front of her mouth and face as her eyes widened.

Shikamaru merely raised a lazy eyebrow.

"Y-You can't be serious sensei?" asked a stunned Naruto. "We saw the guy die right in front of us. You checked his pulse and heartbeat yourself!"

"Think about the weapons that the hunter-nin used." responded Yūgao calmly.

"Senbon?" questioned Shikamaru curiously.

"Exactly, senbon are originally based off of needles used for medical purposes like acupuncture. They are designed for precision and penetration, but they are not effectively lethal weapons on their own unless used to target a vital area of the body and even then instant death is not assured." explained Yūgao.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization as she softly muttered. "I-Impossible, you mean she used them to place Zabuza in a false-death state?"

Yūgao nodded her head in agreement while Naruto seemed lost. "A false-death state? What the hell is that?" asked the blonde to his female teammate.

"A-A false-death state is a state of the body that forces it into a death-like state, slowing and weakening both a person's heartbeat and respiration cycle to a nearly undetectable level. It's nearly impossible to tell the difference between a false-death state and actual death without a careful analysis or a highly skilled medic. It is activated by triggering a number of pressure-points on the body, particularly along the neck and chest." explained Hinata. Using and memorizing pressure points was a common strategy of the Hyūga clan and an intimate part of the Jūken style, particularly for those who lacked the skill to see a person's _tenketsu_ (chakra points).

Yūgao nodded, "Hinata's right, by using senbon to target those pressure points a skilled enough wielder can place a person in a false-death state. That combined with the fact that hunter-nin removed the body, rather than destroying it instantly which is the usual hunter-nin protocol, leads me to only one conclusion: the hunter-nin was not actively attempting to kill Zabuza, rather she was trying to save him."

"Are you sure about that?" asked a nervous Tazuna, who'd been listening in from his place next to Shikamaru. "Don't you think you could be overthinking this a bit?"

"That's entirely possible." stated Yūgao calmly. It was true, but she highly doubted it. "Still it is best for us to be prepared, even if it is simply meaningless suspicion on our part there is no harm in being cautious. Even if Zabuza was still alive, the wounds I dealt him were very severe, even with medical help he'll be out of the fight for another two weeks at least. Our best bet is to stay alert until our back-up arrives. Since my mobility is still limited from my injuries I'll stay here and begin setting up some traps around the perimeter of the building. The three of you will be in charge of looking after Tazuna and his family." ordered Yūgao, getting nods from all three.

"What's the point of all this planning? Gatō's going to kill you all anyway." stated a new voice.

The eyes of all four shinobi instantly turned to the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway was a young boy no older than ten. He was dressed in a pair of dark-green coveralls with a yellow shirt underneath and a tall white bucket-hat with a pair of blue stripes near the top. All four quickly recognized the boy as Inari, Tazuna's grandson. The young boy hadn't said so much as a single word to them since they'd arrived, but seemed to have decided now was the time to speak up.

"Inari, don't be so rude to our guests." scolded Tsunami. "Especially after they escorted your grandfather home and made sure he got here safely."

"Now, now Tsunami, no need to get so worked up." stated Tazuna calmly as he patted his grandson's head.

Inari merely continued to glare at the group of shinobi before turning his attention to his mother. "But mom, they're all going to die. Gatō's going to come back soon and he and his men are going to find them and wipe them all out!"

Naruto growled at that. "Hey brat." stated the blonde hotly. "Don't underestimate us, we're shinobi and nowhere near that easy to kill. Gatō and his goons are welcome to come and try and I'll show them all what a real hero is capable of."

"There's no such thing as heroes." stated Inari lowly, before he glared at the blonde. "You're nothing but an idiot full of stupid ideas!" shouted the boy as he turned to leave.

"Why that little…!" snarled the blonde as he rose to give the brat a piece of his mind…or maybe his fist.

"Naruto, chill." stated Shikamaru, grabbing the blonde's shoulder to calm him down and prevent him from attacking their client's kid.

"Sorry about that." apologized Tazuna, rubbing the back of his head.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Zabuza's Hidden Base, Same time)_

Within the depths of _Nami no Kuni_'s (Wave Country or Nation of Waves) forest, a large, conical structure stood hidden in the shadows. This was the domain of Zabuza Momochi and his band of nuke-nin.

Currently resting within one of the rooms, his body covered by blanket leaving only his bandaged face visible, was the Demon of the Mists himself, currently recovering from his battle with the Konoha shinobi, while his faithful follower Haku sat watch by his bedside on a small stool.

Suddenly the doors to the room swung open, hitting the walls with a resounding _*CLANG*,_ as Gatō walked in escorted by his two samurai bodyguards. To the diminutive crime-lord's left was a tall, heavily muscled man with tanned skin, brown hair done into a pair of braids in the back and a short goatee. He was dressed in a purple and black hakama with bandages covering the lower half of his torso, leaving the upper half bare to show of a muscular chest with his left shoulder covered in an intricate tattoo and another, simpler, one on his right arm. His face was rough, with one eye covered with an eye-patch and the other featuring a prominent scar directly above it. To the crime-lord's left was a shorter man with pale bluish-white hair and small black eyes with lined markings are tattooed under his eyes. He was dressed in a pair of loose dark blue pants, a large blue jacket with multiple pockets and a sash around the waist, and a large dark blue beanie that reached far above the top of his head. Both carried a katana at their hips.

"So the great and powerful Zabuza Momochi, the undefeatable jounin, got beat and has come home dragging his tail between his legs like a beaten dog." stated a smug Gatō as he stepped into the room, his bodyguards moving to flank him. "Heh, Demon of the Hidden Mists, hahaha, more like Coward of the Hidden Mist." insulted the crime-lord.

The insult caused Haku to stand from her position next to her master's bed. The two swordsmen quickly moved in front of their boss, swords inching out of their sheaths.

"Drawing swords?" hissed Haku slowly; her voice low and cold, like the fools' attempts at intimidation meant nothing to her.

Gatō merely waved the two samurai back as he began to approach Zabuza's bed. "Alright, I want to hear exactly how you're going to explain this fiasco." ordered the mobster. "And don't even think about playing possum, I know you're awake." he stated condescendingly, reaching out to ether grab the blanket covering the jounin or slap his face.

His hand never even got close, in an instant Haku's hand shot out, grabbing the shorter man's wrist in a vice-like grasp.

"Don't you dare touch him with your filthy hands." hissed the young ice-user venomously, applying pressure to the crime-lord's wrists.

"AGGH, Let go of me you little bitch! You're going to break it!" howled Gatō.

As the two swordsmen moved to draw their swords and protect their boss, both felt cold steel pressed against their throats.

"I'd advise you two to desist from drawing your weapons in my presence." stated Tōshirō calmly. The white-haired shinobi having suddenly appeared in between the two men without either of them noticing. In one hand the short swordsmen carried his katana, an unusually long one at 1.4 meters in length (4'7"), making it only a bit less than a full foot shorter than Tōshirō himself, with a pale blue hilt and the guard shaped like a four-pointed bronze star, and a kunai in the other, both weapons pressed firmly against the two samurai's throats.

'_Impossible.'_ thought the larger swordsmen.

'_How the hell did this shrimp sneak up on us so fast.'_ thought the other.

"Haku." continued Tōshirō, acting as if he didn't have two men by the jugular. "What have I told you about handling garbage with your bare hands? It is most unsanitary."

"Hai, oji-sama." answered Haku calmly as she released her grip on Gatō, causing the diminutive crime-lord to backpedal toward his bodyguards, who Tōshirō released before disappearing and reappearing next to Haku, gripping his now broken wrist.

"One more chance." growled the would-be dictator as he cradled his injured arm. "I'm giving you people one more chance to eliminate that fool Tazuna. If you can't do that than I'm cutting you all off and they'll be no one left to cover for you."

"That little rodent is probably the most disgusting man I've ever had the misfortune to meet." stated a new voice as two new figures appeared in the room.

One was a tall and busty woman who stood about 5'8" with long and wavy strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She had curvaceous figure with extremely large breasts that would make any man drool. She was dressed in a black combat kimono decorated with red and pink designs that showed off her ample bosom, a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage, and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. She also carried a short, straight bladed kodachi with a dark red hilt and a tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point, behind her back clipped to her pink obi. This was none other than Rangiku Yuki, formerly Rangiku Matsumoto, wife to Tōshirō Yuki and last known carrier of the _Haiton_ (Ash Release) bloodline.

Standing next to her was a young girl of about 16, with pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair cropped into a bob that hung about her face, with one strand of hair hanging between her eyes. She was short and petite, standing at about 4'8" or 4'9" but showed all the signs of growing into a true beauty in the next few years. She was dressed in a black combat kimono similar to Rangiku's but with white and pale blue designs that hid most of her form and a pair of white tekkou (fingerless gloves) that went just past her elbows. She carried a katana with a pure white handle with an extremely long ribbon wrapped around it and a white tsuba designed like a hollow snowflake-like circle clipped and sheathed to her white obi at her side. She was Rukia Yuki, adopted daughter of Tōshirō and Rangiku, and one of the last three _Hyōton_ (Ice Release) users along with her father Tōshirō and her cousin Haku.

"I couldn't agree with you more Rukia-chan." stated Rangiku. "Why are we working for him again?" she asked her husband and his 'business partner.'

"Because the rodent's got money we desperately need at the moment." growled Zabuza. "And Haku, you didn't need to stop the pest."

Haku smiled at her mentor. "I know Zabuza-sama, but I'd rather not have you cover my freshly cleaned blankets with that man's disgusting blood." stated the young ice-user, moving one edge of the blankets to reveal the kunai gripped in one of Zabuza's hands.

"Hey!" pouted Rangiku. "I though you said we weren't supposed to kill the weasel. If we were I would've slaughtered him the first time I caught him ogling my chest."

"I wasn't going to kill him, just cut off his hand." stated Zabuza calmly. "Besides every man we meet ogles your chest." Zabuza himself had done it a few time after they'd first met, before the woman's annoying personality had destroyed any hint of attraction he held for the blonde woman. Now he wondered how Tōshirō stood her all the time.

The sex must be damned good to make a man like him deal with her.

Rangiku huffed. "Yeah but that rodent looked at me like I was a piece of meat at an auction block, it was just disgusting."

Tōshirō decided to get things back on topic. "So how are we going to deal with the Konoha shinobi?"

"We can't do anything until I'm back on my feet. We don't know if their back-up has arrived yet so I don't want to attack the bridge builder until we're at full strength. Still we need to do something. Are the brothers here?"

"We, the _Sanryōshi no Kyōdai_ (Three Fisher Brothers), are at your command Zabuza-sama." stated a voice as three more figures appeared.

All three were tall, narrow men, each dressed in pale blue camo pants, with similarly colored shirts under Kiri flak jackets, tall, dark blue shinobi sandals, short, black rubber fisherman's cloaks that covered the bottoms of their faces, and a straw hat covering the top of their heads. Each wore a scratched out Kiri forehead protector, the farthest left had one on his left bicep, the farthest right had one on his right bicep, and the middle wore his as a belt. Each carried a weapon of some sort on their back. The one on the left carried a number of, what appeared to be, fishing spears in a pair of holsters, along with a massive harpoon in between them running down the center of his back. The one in the center carried a bamboo fishing pole down the center of his back. The last one carried what appeared to be a massive fishing net rolled into a rough cylinder in the center of his back. All three had dark grey eyes and black hair, the one on the right wore his in a long ponytail, the center's was medium length and worn messily around his head, and the third had his cropped short. What little could be seen of their faces showed enough similarities for one to believe that the three were indeed brothers.

"I want you three to go after the genin guarding the bridge-builder. Wait until they're away from the other shinobi before you try anything." ordered Zabuza.

The three shinobi bowed in unison before disappearing.

"Are you sure it is a wise idea sending those three after the genin. From what I saw of the genin in your battle with them, those three may not be enough to handle them?" asked Haku. "Besides I don't trust those three anymore than I trust the Demon Brothers." Both sets of brothers had been recent additions to their troupe, and to be quite honest none of the original group, which was no gathered in the room, trusted any of them to not slip a kunai in their backs for a quick pay-day.

"That's exactly why I'm sending them Haku. Best case scenario, the three runts traveling with the girl won't be able to interfere again and it will shake up her confidence. Worst case, we lose a trio of shinobi that none of us trusted and we may still at least hurt the gakis." answered Zabuza.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Bridge Construction Site, Sometime later)_

Naruto let out a loud sigh as he approached the bridge with Tazuna, passing the soldiers that stood on guard duty near the entrance, Naruto barely noticed as they saluted the two of them and allowed them to pass through. His mind was currently back at the house. After finishing breakfast he'd headed upstairs to get ready to go with Tazuna to the bridge in order to keep guard. He'd also intended to find that brat Inari again and give the little punk a piece of his mind. Only when he found the kid's room, he'd heard the sound of sobbing coming from within. Curiosity and confusion overtaking anger and annoyance, the blonde had sneaked a peek into the room. He had seen Inari, sitting on top of a dresser staring out at the ocean while he cried; holding a picture in both hands, the blonde could have sworn he occasionally heard the word 'Tōsan' between sobs.

That little discovery had thrown the blonde for a loop. Now he wasn't sure what to think about the kid. Shaking off the confusion, knowing it was time to get to work, he made a silent decision to ask Tazuna about it later. Maybe the old drunk could shed some light on what was going on there.

Taking a look around the blonde studied his surroundings. Since one of Team 8's primary focuses was bodyguard and protection detail, one of Yūgao-sensei's first lessons was how to appraise an area for combat and potential risks. Right now they were standing near the edge of the bridge, near where most of the construction was going on. From the looks of it the bridge was somewhere near two-thirds of the way done. Since it covered a stretch of ocean a bit over five miles in length, which would mean a normal person could probably cover the entire distance in a bit over an hour and any trained ninja could do it in ten minutes, half that or less at a full run. The bridge itself was quite wide, stretching close to a hundred feet to either side.

Naruto shook his head; the entire area was way too large and open for him to cover on his own, especially since it wouldn't be too hard for a ninja to climb up one of the support poles to sneak onto the bridge and attack. Deciding to call in a few extra sets of eyes the blonde bit his finger and began making handseals.

"Umm kid? What are you doing?" asked Tazuna as he stared at the blonde who'd just bitten himself before making some of those weird hand signs.

"Calling in some extra help." answered the blonde as he slammed his hand onto the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**(Summoning Technique)"

There was a small explosion of smoke which quickly dispersed, revealing a group of seven, normal-sized sparrows with brightly colored wing-tips and streaks of color on their chests.

"Akaya (Red Arrow) reporting." stated one of the birds, this one with silver-gray feathers and bright red feathers on its wings and chest.

"Oreya (Orange Arrow) reporting." stated a similarly colored bird only with orange feathers.

"Kiya (Yellow Arrow) reporting." stated a yellow-feathered bird

"Midoya (Green Arrow) reporting." stated a green-feathered bird

"Aoiya (Blue Arrow) reporting." stated another one, this one with blue feathers.

"Aiya (Indigo Arrow) reporting." stated one with dark purple wing and breast feathers.

"Sumiya (Violet Arrow) reporting." stated the last one, this one with bright purple feathers

"The _Nijiya Kantai_ (Rainbow Arrow Squadron) is reporting for duty Naruto-dono." stated all seven at once.

Naruto grinned at the birds. "Alright guys, listen up." stated the blonde seriously. "We are currently on a bodyguard mission, and this old man," the blonde indicated a gob-smacked Tazuna with a quick jerk of his thumb, "is our client. I want you to spread out and patrol the bridge and the nearby waters. Find anything out of the ordinary report back to me and be ready for a fight. Am I clear?"

"Hai Naruto-dono" stated the seven sparrows before they took flight.

"More talking birds." stated a now dumb-struck Tazuna.

"They're not normal birds Tazuna, they're summons." responded the blonde as he stood up.

"And what the hell are summons?" asked Tazuna, still weirded out by the talking animals. Anymore of this and he might be forced into becoming a vegetarian, hell now he was pretty sure he'd never be able to eat poultry again.

"Summons are animals who have, either through nature or design, managed to awaken their chakra, granting them unique abilities along with increased intelligence and, in most cases, size." answered the blonde, remembering Iruka's lecture on the subject. "Most of them have aligned themselves with different ninja in order to protect themselves and their homes from outside forces. In exchange for their homes being protected from encroachment by human hands the summons create what is known as a summoning contract which allows a ninja to perform a specific jutsu and summon them to his side when in need."

"So you hold one these summoning contracts for birds?" asked Tazuna as they continued to walk along the bridge, Tazuna occasionally stopping to give out a few orders or check in on one of his people's progress.

"They're sparrows to be precise and I actually have two: Sparrows and Butterflies." answered the blonde.

"So these 'summoning contracts' are pretty common are they?" asked the older man, mildly intrigued that shinobi could summon intelligent animals to do whatever they wanted.

"Not really." answered the blonde. "In fact they're pretty rare, and most people who have them consider them precious treasures, especially with how useful they can be. I only have two because I'm the last member of two distinct clans, each who had their own summoning contract. Most shinobi are lucky if they get to sign just one."

"Then these contracts only allow people from a certain family to sign them?"

"Again, not exactly. Most contracts stay within certain families more out of tradition than anything else. It is entirely possible for anyone to sign a contract as long as they have a current summoner's approval or, if there are no other current summoners, the approval of the summons themselves. However, most ninja keep contracts in their own families, or in some cases passing it along from master to apprentice, in order to prevent others from stealing the contract from them."

Tazuna nodded his head, deciding to stop this conversation before it got any weirder. As far as he was concerned these ninja were crazy-enough already and he didn't need to add any more dimensions to that insanity by trying to understand it.

The day passed quietly and quickly for the most part, the only downside being a light fog that rolled in about two hours after they'd arrived, making Naruto's job all the more difficult.

"Naruto-dono!" cried out a small high-pitched voice shortly after the fog had settled in.

The blonde turned to see the blue-feathered form of Aoiya flying toward. "What's the matter Aoiya?" asked the blonde.

"Someone's coming, I saw them traveling just below the water's surface and approaching the bridge. I sent out the call to my siblings before heading straight to you!" stated the panicked sparrow.

"Calm down Aoiya, where is he now?" questioned the blonde, his attention focused on his summons.

That is, until a sharp whistling sound caught Naruto's attention, the blonde reacted on instinct, jumping backward. His instincts saved him that day as a throwing spear bit into the bridge where he'd been standing just moments ago.

Naruto reacted in an instant, bringing his hand out as he activated his glove and called Kajoujaku into being in a flash of white light. Bringing an arrow to bare the blonde spun to face the direction the spear had come from. Aoiya was still in the air circling around him, waiting for instruction.

The blonde found his target instantly, standing atop one of the bridge's support beams. He was tall, standing at about six feet even from Naruto's perspective, and lanky and looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. He was dressed in pale blue camo pants, with a similarly colored shirt with full-length and tight sleeves under a flak jacket, tall, dark blue shinobi sandals, and a short, black rubber fisherman's cloak. The top of the cloak covered the lower half of his face while the top half was mostly covered by a wide-brimmed straw hat, but Naruto could still make out the man's gray eyes and black hair done into a short ponytail. He also had a pair of quivers on his back each filled with more throwing spears, just like the one currently imbedded in the bridge not a foot away from him, and a large harpoon sheathed in between them. He also had another throwing spear in hand, spinning it idly.

"Not bad kid. Most people don't dodge my throws that easily." stated the man as he absently spun his weapon, a smug smirk audible in his voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" growled the blonde as he took aim with his bow. Most of the workers were already panicking, staring at the man in fright or looking ready to bolt.

"I am Tsuriyari (Fishing Spear) of the Three Fisher Brothers, and I am also your executioner." stated the man malevolently.

Suddenly a group of soldiers who'd been patrolling the bridge arrived. Before they could do anything stupid Naruto shouted at them. "This guy's a shinobi. If you try and fight you'll be slaughtered, just concentrate on getting the workers out of here and I'll deal with him." ordered the blonde, his eyes never leaving the other nin.

The commander seemed to want to argue for a minute before nodding his head and ordering his troops to protect the civilians as they made a hasty getaway.

"That was pretty noble kid, sacrificing yourself like that to give those wimps a chance to run away." Tsuriyari stated condescendingly as he absently watched the civilians and soldiers flee.

"Who says I was sacrificing anything?" responded the blonde, raising his bow and taking aim. "I just didn't want them getting caught in the crossfire."

The man simply laughed. "You've got guts kid, I'll give you that, but you're way out of your league."

Naruto grinned. "That's funny; I was going to say the same thing to you."

With that the battle began.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Wave Village, Same time) _

Hinata Hyūga was beginning to get very angry.

This was a very rare emotion for the lavender eyed Hyūga heiress. Hinata at her core, you see, was a very gentle and nurturing being. This nature did not lead itself to rage and anger easily, but what she was now seeing was quickly overriding her naturally passive personality.

She was currently walking beside Tsunami through the small port village that served as Wave's major population center. All around her were signs of decay and destruction, the results of Gatō's tyranny baring horrid fruit. Most of the buildings were showing signs of poor repair and maintenance, degenerating to a point of near collapse. The people were haggard, beaten, and most looked like it had been ages since they'd had a true meal. The entire village appeared to be on its last legs.

Tazuna had told them about Gatō's strangle-hold on Wave during their journey here, but to actually see its effects, to see the buildings, the people, the life, all slowing dying under Gatō's heel brought it all into stark and vicious perspective.

Hinata was a person who believed in doing what was right; she believed that everyone deserved a chance to find their own happiness. It was one of the reasons the bigotry represented by her family's use of the Caged Bird Seal offended her so much. It was one of the reason's she had joined the shinobi program in the first place, hoping to gain the strength to change things and prevent such horrid events from ever occurring. And to see this, all this suffering and pain as the result of a single man's greed and desire for power, it offended and enraged the young Hyūga in a way that Hinata had never experienced before in her short sixteen years of life.

'_This is horrible.'_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry for dragging you along with me to shop for groceries Hinata-san, but with father spending most of his time working to complete the bridge I'm the only one who can and your sensei insisted that I not go out alone." apologized Tsunami as they entered a nearly deserted grocers.

"T-That's quite alright Tsunami-san. I-It is my duty as a shinobi to protect you while we're here." answered Hinata as she studied the store. The shelves were nearly bare, showing only a small amount of produce and a scant supply of everything else.

Seeing Hinata's eye, Tsunami explained. "This just another one of Gatō's tools to control Wave, our island doesn't have good soil for farming so a lot of our produce has to be imported from the mainland. When Gatō took over he stopped allowing the food imports into the village. The only way for people to get any real form of produce now is through him. He doles out a lot of food and other supplies to the people who agree to work for him; everyone else is forced to make do until they agree to bow down. What you see is what a few people are able to either grow on the island or smuggle in with the supplies for the bridge."

Hinata could only shake her head. "Horrible." she muttered.

Tsunami only nodded. "It's the reason my father is working so hard to complete the bridge as soon as possible. With it Gatō's grip on our nation will be broken."

While the two women were talking, an older man wearing a dark orange beret had snuck up behind them. The man was eying Hinata's supply pouch, believing it to be a perfect target. Reaching out he attempted to grab it…

Only for a female hand to lock around his wrist a moment before it reached the bag.

"I-I wouldn't do that if I were you." stated Hinata solemnly, her Byakugan active and staring directly at the man.

The sight of a fully active Byakugan, with its bulging veins both inside and surrounding the eyes, was more than enough to send the would-be thief running.

Tsunami was quite impressed with Hinata's show of speed. As the two left the shop she commented offhandedly, "That was an amazing of speed in there, not many girls your age can move that fast."

"I-I am a kunoichi, I am not like most girls." answered Hinata solemnly.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry." apologized Tsunami. "It's just hard to remember that you and your teammates are already full-fledged shinobi at your age. I mean at sixteen most people are just starting to figure out what they want to do for the rest of their lives while you three are already working at it."

Hinata was about to respond when she felt a tugging at the back of her jacket.

Turning around she found a small girl no older than Inari staring up at her with pleading eyes. Holding out her hands she asked, "Please?"

Pity overwhelming her growing distaste for Gatō, Hinata reached into her pack and pulled out a ration bar. "Here, it may not be very tasty, but it will fill you up very quickly." she stated handing the bar to the girl.

The girl smiled at her. "Thank you." she stated happily before running away.

Tsunami stood next to Hinata as she watched the girl run away. "This is what it's been like since Gatō came." she stated forcefully, "The children are forced to suffer while the adults must decide whether to sell their souls and pride to Gatō for survival or are too frightened to do anything. Everyone has simply lost hope. This is why my father is doing everything he can to finish the bridge. It will not only bring commerce and prosperity back to our nation, breaking Gatō's grip on us, but it will heal the souls of its people, bringing back their courage and their hope. It will show them that Gatō isn't unstoppable, that we can win. That is why my father is building his bridge, and why I will do everything I can to help him." she finished solemnly.

Hinata nodded her head. "A-And we will do everything we can to help you." promised Hinata.

Tsunami smiled at her as the two started walking back toward the house.

However as they walked and Hinata scanned the area, she noticed a slight distortion in the air, heading directly for them.

"Tsunami get down!" shouted Hinata tackling the older woman to the ground just in time to avoid the distortion. Just as they hit the ground a wooden poll they'd been walking beside split in half, a horizontal slash separating the wood right where Hinata or Tsunami's neck would have been. The sudden destruction sent the surrounding people fleeing in panic, leaving the roads deserted as Hinata quickly regained her feet, Byakugan once again flaring to full life.

The young Hyūga's Byakugan quickly located her attacker; the man's trained chakra standing out against the backwash of normal civilians. Her attacker was an unusually tall and lanky man, standing at least six and a half feet tall, maybe an inch or two more, who looked to be in his early twenties. He was dressed in pale blue camo pants, with a similarly colored shirt under a flak jacket, tall, dark blue shinobi sandals, and a short, black rubber fisherman's cloak. The top of the cloak covered the lower half of his face while the top half was mostly covered by a straw hat, but Hinata's eyes could easily see the man's messy dark black hair and grey eyes. The man also carried a bamboo fishing pole in his hand, currently pointing at the ground.

"Ah, a Hyūga." stated the man calmly, his voice unusually mellow, "Then it's not really a surprise you saw my attack coming. Those creepy eyes of yours are really something." he stated offhandedly.

"T-Tsunami, get back to the house as quickly as you can. I'll deal with him." ordered Hinata her eyes never leaving her target. Tsunami looked like she wanted to argue but Hinata cut her. "P-Please. This man is a shinobi, having you here will only give him another target and make it that much more difficult for me to fight him. Please, just have faith in me."

Tsunami stared at Hinata for a moment before nodding, grabbing her bags and running back toward the house.

"So that's the bridge-builder's daughter?" asked the attacking shinobi offhandedly. "I wonder if Gatō would give me a bonus if I brought her to him?"

"O-Over my dead body." growled Hinata as she settled into her Jūken stance.

"That's the plan." stated the shinobi casually. "My name is Tsurizao (Fishing Rod) of the Three Fisher Brothers. Thought you might want the name of your executioner."

"I-I am Hinata Hyūga of the Leaf, and I will not let you or your master harm this nation any further." responded Hinata.

With that the battle began.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

(Forest, Same Time)

'_This is so troublesome.'_ thought Shikamaru as he lounged, hidden in the branches of a tree.

Yūgao-sensei had assigned each of them with a target to watch. Naruto was looking after the bridge-builder, Hinata was with Tsunami, and his target was the Tazuna's grandson Inari. Only his target was being troublesome. The kid seemed to not want anything to do with his team, and had attempted to sneak off without him noticing. Luckily the kid had no chance losing a trained shinobi and Shikamaru was easily able to follow him, keeping to the shadows. He'd decided that if the kid knew he was there, he'd probably do something stupid, then Shikamaru would have to stop or save him and things would just get even more troublesome.

Right now Inari was merely sitting on the edge of a small fishing dock hidden in the woods, staring out at the sea. The kid had been there for hours now, doing nothing but sitting and staring. While Shikamaru could do the same thing, lying back and staring up at the clouds for hours on end, there was something off about what the kid was doing. It was probably the look in his eyes, a sad, remorseful look that Shikamaru couldn't quite place. It was all way too troublesome for the young slacker to want to deal with. Still it would probably be best if he brought it up with Yūgao and their client later, didn't want the kid drowning himself or anything like that under his watch. That would be even more troublesome.

Shikamaru gave out another sigh as he sat back and waited, keeping his attention on the surroundings just in case something happened. Didn't want the troublesome kid to get eaten by a troublesome bear after all. Now that would really be troublesome to deal with.

It was that attention that prevented him from being crushed as a weighed net descended on the branch he was lying on. Shikamaru was just able to roll off before the falling net completely ensnared the branch before it seemed to constrict it, crushing the entire thing into a mass of splinters. After the branch was crushed the net seemed to release it, showering the area with shards of wood, before zipping back into the woods.

"What the…?" shouted Inari as the noise of what was happening drew him out of his funk, only for Shikamaru to land right next to him.

"Listen kid, you need to get home now." stated Shikamaru calmly. Inari gave a 'what the hell?' look. "Just go okay, having to fight is troublesome enough, I can't do it with you hanging around and presenting someone with another target." hearing this Inari simply nodded in shock and ran off, hopefully back toward the house. "Now would you mind getting out here, I already know you're in the woods over there," stated Shikamaru pointing toward a section of woods to the right of where the net had disappeared into, "and it would be way too troublesome to have to flush you out."

"Annoying little leaf-rat." grunted a slightly high-pitched voice from within the forest, before a figure stepped out. He was slightly shorter than average, standing a bit less five and a half feet tall, with a lanky build and unusually broad shoulders. He appeared to be in his early or mid-twenties, and was dressed in pale blue camo pants, with a similarly colored shirt with full-length and unusually wide and loose sleeves under a flak jacket, tall, dark blue shinobi sandals, and a short, black rubber fisherman's cloak. The top of the cloak covered the lower half of his face while the top half was mostly covered by a straw hat, but Shikamaru could still make out his short cropped black hair and gray eyes. Shikamaru also noticed what appeared to be a bundled fishing net strapped to his opponent's back. The man's arms were at his side, swaying idly with his hands covered by his overlong and wide sleeves.

"So who are you and why are you trying to kill me?" asked the lazy Nara, hoping to get some information before he was forced to enter a troublesome fight.

"The names Gyomō (Fishing Net) of the Three Fisher Brothers, and the reason you're about to die is because our boss ordered us to." stated the man irritably, "Now can we get this over with. I don't have all day." finished the man with a scowl as he fell into a combat stance.

'_Great that means the other two are probably attacking Naruto and Hinata right now. Just my luck, I get the angry, impatient one._' "_*Sigh* _This is going to be so troublesome." muttered the young Nara as he also fell into a stance.

With that the battle began.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**END CHAPTER 13**

**Okay so this is my first time introducing OC villains. I always felt that the Wave arc didn't have enough combat so I decided to add some. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME:**

**READ, REVIEW, AND VOTE ON MY POLL**


	14. Rumbles in the Waves II

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Dark Signer**: I like the Wave Arc as well, but I just thought it could use more fights and I wanted to see how well I can write OC fights, so this chapter was a good testing ground for that.

**bankai777**: No Bankai just yet, that won't happen for a while now, Chūnin Exams at the earliest.

_GrievousHollow_: Interesting pairing idea but not in my intended plans. Yes Rukia would be quick with a frying pan, or sword as the case may be, as Yoshino and that's part of the reason for the pairing, Naras always get stuck with 'troublesome women.' Thanks for the votes.

**Epic-Kx**: Thank you. As for the progression, I've always believed that ninja are supposed to have a wide variety of skills. The characters in Bleach all have an assortment of skills as well. As for A Seer's Fable, it's still alive, but with my arm I haven't been able to update it recently, hopefully I can get some work on another chapter soon.

**HolyKnight5:** Cliché much? No that's not going to happen.

**DragonLord234**: Are you serious? You've never heard of Tōshirō of Bleach fame? Powerful and potent ice-wielding Captain/child-prodigy? Do you even read Bleach?

**Shisarakage**: Thanks for the praise and observations. While an interesting idea for the Wind- and Lightining swords, I'm afraid its inaccurate, and just because the bow is a piercing type doesn't mean that storms of arrows will not fall, after all that's what jutsu are for.

_Zanking_: Interesting idea but I'm afraid you're too late to enter.

**Black Durion**: 1) Interesting question but no. The idea for those three is that they use their unique bloodlines (Hyōton and Haiton) in combination with their sword in order to attack. (2) Afraid not.

**Zakmarl of Rexxar**: To answer your first question, while Kido does have some hand motions, they are nowhere near as complex as the handseals required to form jutsu and most can be used with a sword or other weapon in hand. As for the Harem I've been thinking on it as well and may alter it in the near future.

_tj_: First Senkakitsune does not possess all of the Kyūbi's power, just a tiny fraction of it, making it equivalent to a strong Shikai, not even its Bankai will be on even power with Kyūbi. And I've never bought the whole 10% rule for the Water Clones, I think it was just some stupid statement made to show the power difference between the genin and Zabuza.

_Ultimate Zanpakutō_: Wise words, particularly from a tiny green thingy.

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'**_Demon/Large Summon Thought' _**

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Chapter 14: Rumbles in the Waves II**

_**~~~~~ Naruto vs. Tsuriyari ~~~~~~**_

The battle began in a single instant. Naruto firing his chakra arrow while Tsuriyari threw the spear he'd been twirling. The two weapons met in a flash of light, Naruto's arrow exploding on contact with the chakra-enhanced spear, while the thrown spear was shattered into hundreds of splinters and metal shards by the impact.

As the flare from the two attacks settled Naruto was already in motion. His opponent currently had the high-ground advantage, giving him a better field of vision and a lot more options in ranged combat, so he either he needed to find some cover fast or close the distance between them. Since his opponent was too far away to close the distance normally without making himself a target and he wasn't accurate enough with Shunpo yet to land on the pillar without risking a miss and a long, painful fall, cover was his best bet. Running toward the nearby construction site, the blonde leapt over a pile of support beams, just dodging another of his opponent's spears. Bracing himself against the stack of beams, Naruto quickly pulled back the string of his bow, manifesting another arrow, before quickly leaning over and letting it fly at his opponent.

Tsuriyari back-flipped over the edge of the tower, using his chakra to anchor himself to the tower's wooden side in order to dodge the incoming missile, only for the whooshing sound of another attack to make itself know from directly behind him.

"**Kakugata Hōkō**! (Prismatic Arrow)." the shout was oddly high-pitched as the attack came barreling at him from behind

The missing-nin barely had enough time to cut the chakra to his feet and let himself fall out of the way as a vaguely bird-shaped mass of bright blue light flew past where he was standing mere seconds ago, leaving a deep gouge in the wood where it had just passed by. The light dimmed after it passed, dispersing in dozens of thin streamers, to reveal Aoiya coming out of a dive.

"Annoying pest." growled out the Kiri nuke-nin as he landed in a low crouch. He quickly drew out another of his weapons, planning on taking out the annoying bird before finishing off its master. Summons always did tend to complicate fights…

"**Kakugata Hōkō**! (Prismatic Arrow)" cried out half-a-dozen similar voices.

…especially if there's more than one of them.

As streaks of red, yellow, orange, purple, violet, and green descended on him the Kiri-nin was reduced to shreds…before exploding into a large puddle of water.

"Clone!" shouted Akuya, alerting his siblings. As the seven birds attempted to gain altitude and get out of reach of any counterattack, Tsuriyari's voice rang out around them.

"**Suiton: Yari Ame**! (Water Release: Spear Rain)"

In an instant dozens of 3 foot-long needles made of water sprang into existence in the surrounding air. It was one of the advantages a Suiton user had in damp environments like Wave, the excess moisture in the air supplied a great deal of water for them to use in their jutsu. In an instant the water spears plunged toward the flying birds, striking all seven in mere moments causing them to explode in several puffs of smoke, returning them to the summoned realm where they could rest and recover.

"Tsch" sniffed the man as he emerged from a puddle of water that had splashed onto the bridge. "That takes care of those pests, now where's the blonde one?"

His answer was an arrow heading directly for his head. The rogue shinobi barely had time to duck under the offending missile and leap to the side, unsheathing another of his throwing spears as he moved, but his target had already disappeared deeper into the mists.

"Damned annoying brat." snarled the missing-nin as he looked in the direction the shot had come from, only to find a vacant area. A sadistic grin spread across his face, "At least he knows how to fight, this might just be fun." he finished with a vicious smirk. It had been a long time since he'd gotten a real fight, not since he and his brothers had deserted Kiri. They were either eliminating weak civilians or running from hunter-nin, no real fight either way. No civilian could face a shinobi of his caliber but a single hunter-nin would be a challenge for him and his brothers combined.

That was one of the reason's they'd joined Zabuza's little troupe. Zabuza, Tōshirō, and Rangiku were all jounin-level ninja, individually each of them was a match for nearly any hunter-nin, but together they were strong enough to take on an entire squadron of them. That meant working for them added a little security to their existence, something sorely lacking in the lives of most nuke-nin. That was all there was to it, the jounin made sure they were safe from hunters and they provided some extra manpower when needed, a mutually beneficial arrangement.

That didn't mean they wouldn't double-cross them if a better opportunity came along, but that was neither here nor there. Now he had a brat to skewer.

**_~~~ XXXXX ~~~_**

Naruto was doing his best to keep his breathing and movements quiet as he made his way across the bridge. The mist supplied some help when it came to stealth but it would be useless if his opponent could find him using sound alone like Zabuza had.

Yūgao had taught him there were two ways to fight using ranged weapons like his bow. The first was to keep moving to prevent an enemy from getting a solid bead on you while looking for opportunities to strike. The second was to find some good cover, hunker down, and take your shots as they came. It was basically a choice between an offensive and defensive approach, and Naruto was never the type to play defense. To be quite honest Naruto preferred close-range fighting to long-range, it just felt more right for him. When he'd asked Yūgao-sensei about it she'd told him how someone fought was based on their personality. He was a very direct person, so close-ranged combat fitted his personality better, while a more cautious person like Shikamaru would prefer ranged combat. But right now getting too close to his opponent would probably get him skewered before he could reach him, that and he couldn't find the guy to get in close with.

"Damn this mist is so annoying." cursed the blonde under his breath.

"Shame because this is my favorite battleground." stated the voice Tsuriyari, somehow sounding like it was echoing from all around him, as the mists surrounding the blonde shinobi suddenly thickened dramatically.

"What the…!" shouted the blonde, before he was barely able to jump to the side and dodge one of his opponent's thrown spears, only for another to come flying at him from the opposite direction. Again, the blonde managed to dodge the incoming attack, though he gained a nasty gash on his right shoulder for the effort. Naruto fired an arrow in the direction the most recent missile had come from only for the chakra arrow to pass through nothing but air.

"Give it up brat." stated the echoing voice of the missing-nin as Naruto was forced to dodge another spear, again coming from a completely different direction as the previous two, returning fire only to miss again. "I am a shinobi of the Hidden Mist; I've been trained since day one to fight in the mists and shadows, surrounded by the ocean. In a battlefield like this I have all the advantages." he mocked as more spears flew at the blonde, each coming from a different direct than the last.

"Damn it." growled the blonde as he was forced to dodge another spear, his feet in constant motion to avoid the barrage of thrown weapons seemingly coming from every angle at once. He was no longer firing back, not wanting to waste his chakra on an apparently fruitless endeavor. _'As much as I hate to admit it but this bastard's right. As it is right now he's got every advantage over me.' _mentally cursed the blonde as he focused on dodging, before an idea popped into his head and a wicked smirk set itself on his lips. _'Then I better start taking those advantages away.' _decided Konoha's #1 unpredictable ninja. Dodging another attack, the blonde bent his knees and began channeling as much chakra as he could into his legs and feet.

Tsuriyari must have felt the sudden surge of chakra. "I don't know what you're thinking kid, but all you're doing right now is making yourself a bigger target." echoed the nuke-nin's voice as another spear came flying straight at the blonde's head.

As the weapon approached Naruto whispered a single word. "**_Shunpo_** (Flash Step)." before disappearing in blur, the thrown spear passing right through the spot he was standing.

"What the…!" shouted Tsuriyari in shock. Looking around in search of his target the missing-nin felt another surge of chakra, this one directly above him. Looking skyward, Tsuriyari saw his opponent floating several hundred feet in the air, bow drawn back and another arrow forming, this one glowing a deep, vibrant green instead of the usual blue-white.

Naruto had used Shunpo to take himself up into the sky above the reach of the mists before forming another arrow, only instead of using normal chakra like he usually did; this time he focused _Fūton_ (Wind Release) chakra through the bow into the arrow, forming a new attack.

"**Fūton: Kazedan Hōkō**! (Wind Release: Gale Bomb Arrow)" shouted the blonde as he shot the green arrow into the center of the mist-shrouded section of the bridge.

The glowing green arrow pierced the mists surrounding the bridge, leaving a wide wake of empty air as it descended, before striking the stone walkway where he'd been standing mere seconds ago. As it connected the green projectile seemed to detonate, expanding outward in a massive surge of wind. The gale-force winds easily picked up the softly swirling mists and hurled them aside, shredding them like a knife cutting through butter and clearing the air for all to see.

As the fog was dispersed four identical forms were revealed, each on an opposite end of the bridge surrounding the area he had be standing in moments ago and where his arrow had just exploded, and each knocked off their balanced by the powerful winds.

"Clones?" questioned the blonde curiously as he began to free-fall back down toward the bridge, the leftover wind chakra from his attack buoying him aloft for a few seconds after it had been launched. "That explains how he could attack me from four sides at once, but now I know just how to strike back." finished the blonde as he drew his bow back and charged another arrow, this one glowing a luminescent yellow.

"**Raiton: Kyūzō Hōkō**! (Lightning Release: Surge Arrow)" shouted the blonde as he fired the arrow straight downward, near the center of the four clones. Like its predecessor, this arrow also exploded as it hit the solid stone of the bridge, only this time, instead of releasing a mass of buffeting winds, this arrow exploded in a surge of dancing electricity, releasing dozens of streamers of golden lightning to dance across the still soaked wood and stone of the bridge, spreading outward toward the still off-balance missing-nin.

All four screamed out in pain as the electricity reached them, their bodies and muscles growing taunt and jerking in spasms of pain as the electrical energy of the attack surged through their bodies, before all four exploded into puddles of water.

Right before he hit the bridge Naruto sent a blast of chakra to his feet, condensing the air slightly in order to slow his fall and ease his landing. It was one of the fundamental principles of _Hohō_ (Step Method) he'd learned while trying to obtain mastery of Shunpo. "Damn it." growled the blonde as he landed and braced for another attack. "Where is that bastard?"

His only response was a pair of thrown spears.

Naruto rolled and dodged out of the way, bringing his bow to bear as he moved. "This is going to be a long fight." muttered the blonde.

**_~~~~~ Hinata vs. Tsurizao ~~~~~_**

Hinata burst forward, channeling chakra into her feet and legs to enhance her already impressive speed. Her opponent's weapon worked best at mid-range while she was at her strongest up close, so her best option was to close the distance fast and strike from close-range where she had the advantage.

The tall shinobi didn't even budge from his position just inside the alleyway as his opponent charged him, ready to strike, instead with the slightest of movements he flicked his wrist ever so slightly, making the fishing pole resting in his hand create a small, jerking movement. It was a small, insignificant movement, one that most Genin or Chūnin wouldn't have been able to notice in the heat of a battle.

However Hinata was not an average Genin, she was a Hyūga and blessed with the all-seeing Byakugan. These legendary eyes granted her several abilities, the least of which was enhanced perceptual abilities and a 360 degree field of vision. So when Tsurizao launched his attack, Hinata's eyes caught not only the movement, but the small string of chakra-enhanced razor-wire it sent directly at her legs. Hinata vaguely noted that the chakra was different than normal, slightly tinted with a dark green, which meant it was augmented with wind-attribute elemental chakra. Channeling more of her chakra into the soles of her feet, Hinata used the sudden burst of energy to leap to the side, avoiding the attack which left a deep groove in the ground just behind where she had been seconds ago.

'_This is bad.'_ thought the Hyūga heiress as she reentered her Jūken stance after landing. _'That strike wasn't aimed to kill, but to either weaken or disable my legs so I couldn't get close enough to strike in taijutsu range. That probably means his main weakness is close-ranged combat, which also means he probably has some way to keep me at a distance. What I need now is a distraction, just long enough to keep him from attacking before I can get into range.'_ Nodding to herself as she came to a decision, Hinata's hands fell to her sides, gripping two items she'd started wearing shortly after Yūgao had started teaching her how to use her water element: a pair of brown leather water skins. Popping the corks out of both skins Hinata began to go through a quick series of handseals.

"**Suiton: Mizutsume Hari**! (Water Release: Water Nail Needles)" shouted the Hyūga heiress. Instantly, two narrow streams of water shot out of her skins, each one winding around one of her hands before splitting into smaller rivulets that encased each of her fingers before solidifying into a set of razor-sharp claws. With a broad sweep of her arms to gather momentum and a flick of her wrists to send them flying, Hinata sent all ten needles flying forward at the nuke-nin, charging after them only seconds later.

This time, however, her opponent was far from idle. Within a few seconds the enemy-nin had raised his fishing rod and with three quick flicks of his wrist and a minor movement of the pole all ten darts were cut in half, severed by the augmented razor wire, and with a fourth flick Hinata would have been joined them…if the attacking string didn't pass directly through her before she burst into a dozen fragments of light and smoke.

"A _Bunshin_? So the little girl used the first jutsu as a distraction to replace herself, but where is she now?" stated the Kiri nuke-nin, his voice never leaving its bored tone, reeling around to find his wayward opponent, only to find her less than five feet away from him and closing fast.

Hinata reared back both her hands as she charged, channeling chakra into them as she moved. "**Jūyashi**! (Double Palm)" shouted the lavender kunoichi, sending both chakra-enhanced palms directly into the man's stomach, which sent him flying backwards into the alley. Hinata followed shortly after, intent on finishing the fight, only to stop when the man she struck exploded in a burst of smoke, replaced by a piece of rubble.

"Substitution." cursed Hinata as she used her Byakugan to scan for her opponent. She needn't look very far. A sudden surge of chakra from the opposite end of the alleyway alerted her to an incoming attack.

"**Fūton: Kamisori Bōfū**! (Wind Release: Razor Wind Storm)" shouted the missing-nin's voice from deep within the adjoining alley.

Hinata attention immediately focused on the incoming attack, her Byakugan allowing her to perceive the large number of wire-thin wind blades flying directly towards her in the narrow alleyway, while her hands were already forming another set of seals. Finishing her own seals Hinata brought her hands together in an Ox seal before shouting out. "**Suiton: Junsai**! (Water Release: Water Shield)"

The water from her previous attacks and more from her water skins quickly flowed in front of her, forming into an oval barricade that stood slightly taller and broader than her own body. The wind blades met the shield in a flurry of small bursts, shaving off some of the water with each strike, but the shield managed to hold through the attack, falling back to the ground as a large puddle after the final blade hit.

"Hm, now that's unusual." stated Tsurizao in the same bored monotone from when they first met, stepping out of the shadows at the opposite end of the alleyway, a good twenty meters away from Hinata. "A Hyūga using ninjutsu instead of taijutsu in a fight? I thought your clan only used that fancy bloodline and the taijutsu style that goes along with it?"

"I am not your typical Hyūga." responded Hinata as she fell back into a Jūken stance before rushing forward. In truth she only knew a half-dozen ninjutsu and a single genjutsu, not counting the academy basics. While not bad for a green genin, it was far from being anything truly spectacular. Jounin were supposed to have at least a hundred jutsu in their arsenal and ninjutsu experts could have over a thousand.

"Of that I am quite sure." agreed the missing-nin with a slight nod of his head as he began to wind his fishing pole in a small, fast circle, causing the exposed wire to whirl around at an increasing rate, trailing swirling currents of wind that began to form into a large disc. "But it is not enough to beat the likes of me. **Fūton: Ōkina Kazaguruma**! (Wind Release: Great Windmill)" shouted the missing-nin as he launched the large disc of spinning wind at Hinata.

Hinata prepared to dodge only to curse under her breath. She'd been drawn straight into a trap. The alleyway her opponent had originally attacked her from and drawn her into was narrow, no more than 10 ft. wide, lined by the two-story walls of the adjacent buildings on either side, leaving her little to no room to dodge the incoming attack. Thinking quickly, Hinata began channeling chakra into both of her hands, creating an effect the Hyūga called _Assei_ (Iron Hand). The _Assei_ was a technique the Hyūga had developed when the Jūken and the clan itself was still in its infancy, developed to allow them to fight swordsmen and other weapon wielders on equal ground. While the technique itself had fallen out of favor since it prevented the user from using the Jūken to its full effect until it was released, it was still one of the first techniques taught to any Hyūga when they began their study of the Gentle Fist.

Hinata sent a silent prayer to whatever kami were willing to listen, for this trick to work it was going to take near-perfect timing, reflexes, and control on her part, not to mention a fair bit of luck. Hoping and praying she could pull it off, Hinata began to move.

Bringing her hands together in front of her, Hinata angled her body as far to the right as she could manage before striking out just as the attack reached her, lashing both hands forward, one striking from the right, directly into the side of the technique and the other at its top from a different angle from the same side. Hinata could feel the chakra-enhanced air of the technique lashing at her arms and hands, cutting into her skin despite her technique, and for a brief moment she feared she'd underestimated the strength of her opponent's attack. But luckily it was not so, the force of her strike combined with the chakra she'd infused into the _Assei_ was enough to knock the Fūton technique to the side with only minor damage to her hands and arms, forcing it collide harmlessly with the ground just to her left, destroying several barrels filled with rain water and filling the narrow alleyway with a large dust cloud as it dissipated.

"She managed to deflect it with her taijutsu?" mused the missing-nin, a slight hint of surprise evident in his monotone. "I'll give the girl this, she's actually pretty good. Bloodline or no bloodline." Tsurizao was not a believer in the Anti-bloodline propaganda that Yagura had spread among the shinobi of Kiri. To him, bloodlines were just like any other jutsu or technique, a tool in a ninja's arsenal, nothing more nothing less.

Still he and his brothers had been loyal Kiri-nin for a time and did as their Mizukage had ordered, slaughtering the bloodline holders and their kin whenever the opportunity arose. They were shinobi after all, and shinobi followed orders, either from their superiors or from their clients. That is simply how the world worked. If his brothers had understood that they wouldn't be living as missing-nin, working for a diminutive crime lord wannabe with a cadre of other traitors, none of whom could be trusted to watch their backs without sizing it up for a kunai. Damn Tsuriyari and his stupid pride and Gyomō and his Kami-accursed temper. Still for all their faults they were his brothers, and they were an excellent team. That and Yagura would have executed him anyway if he'd returned after his brothers had decided to go rogue. It wouldn't have been the first time Yagura had executed an entire family for one person's betrayal.

'_Now is not the time to be thinking about such things, now is the time to do my job.'_ thought the Kiri nuke-nin as he raised his fishing pole for another strike, just as Hinata burst out of the dust cloud, charging directly at him.

**_~~~~~ Shikamaru vs. Gyomō ~~~~~_**

'_This is so troublesome.'_ thought the laziest member of Team 8 as he leaped to the side, dodging a trio of thrown shuriken.

As Shikamaru moved in order to avoid the next series of attacks his opponent seemed intent on leveling against him, he allowed a portion of his mind to drift into strategizing mode. _'Alright what do I know about my opponent? Given his uniform and the skills he's shown so far I'd put him at low Chūnin-level. Bad tempered. Seems to be a ranged fighter if his attacks so far are any indicator._' assessed the young Nara as he moved, throwing a kunai back at his opponent, who only responded by dodging slightly to the side and responding with another volley of shuriken. _'Only he doesn't seem to be attempting to gain any distance to attack from, meaning he's probably a mid-ranged fighter and not a long-ranged one. He seems to be trying to keep me from entering the forest, probably because those nets of his wouldn't be as effective in that kind of closed-in environment. That means it would be in my best interests to take the fight there.'_

His decision made, Shikamaru bolted for the forest's edge, dodging another brace of shuriken his opponent threw at him.

Gyomō merely smirked. Running through a set of handseals the Kiri missing-nin grabbed the large fishing net he kept attached to his back and threw it open, shouting "**Raiton: Arashi Sumimaru**! (Lightning Release: Storm Net Circle)" The net's wires began glowing with bright gold electricity as it expanded outward, skirting around the edge of the woods and across the shoreline, blocking Shikamaru's escape and locking both combatants into the area. As soon as the two flowing edges met, the now fence-like net seemed to expand upward, spreading out and expanding until the edges met at the top, forming a massive, cage-like dome formed of sparking electricity.

Shikamaru was barely able to stop his own momentum from forcing him into crashing into the obviously dangerous barrier that had sprung up between him and the woods, managing to skid to a stop inches away from the barrier before leaping backward. Looking up the Nara absently thought, _'Well this is…troublesome.'_ before he refocused his attention back to his opponent.

Gyomō laughed out-loud as Shikamaru skidded to a stop at the forest's edge and turned to level the missing-nin with an annoyed glare. "What's the matter leaf-rat? Angry you can't run away?" mocked the missing-nin. "You don't you're the first to try and run out on me do you? Hah! There have been plenty of cowards who've tried to run away from me and my brothers, but my nets never let them get far."

"There's a difference between running away and simply withdrawing to change positions." answered Shikamaru calmly as he studied this shift in the battlefield. _'With this technique active, it shifts the battlefield into a much smaller arena, approximately somewhere between fifty and a hundred meters in diameter, plenty of room to fight but cut off from the woods and the sea. A battlefield designed for mid-range combat, enough room to stay out an opponent's reach but not enough to get any clear ground. Guess this guy has no qualms about setting the board to his advantage.'_

"Excuses, excuses." snorted the missing-nin, clearly annoyed by the comment. "Just shut up and lose already you pesky brat." Raising one arm, a puff of smoke exploded out of his sleeve, followed by a spreading net that was flying straight at Shikamaru.

The young Nara quickly leapt to the side, barely getting out of reach of the fully expanded net. As he regained his feet, Shikamaru analyzed his opponent's tactics. _'Okay, first he attacks me with a net while trying to catch me by surprise, then he attacks with only shuriken and kunai before locking me into an enclosed arena, then he starts using those nets again. My best guess would be he's trying to push me into a corner now that the battlefield is set up just like he wants it. Best strategy? Counter-attack and keep dodging to a minimum until I can find a way out of here.'_ confirmed the Nara. Reaching into his side pouch the Nara drew out a kunai and hurled it at the wire connecting his opponents net to his arm, hoping to deprive his opponent of his weapon.

Shikamaru's aim was dead-on, his kunai striking the narrow wire dead center. But, much to Shikamaru's surprise, instead of cutting through the wire, the kunai bounced off it, sparkling with thin trails of electricity.

"People have tried that before to." smirked the missing-nin as he reeled in his net with a flick of the wrist. "Shame you threw the knife instead of cutting it physically, then you'd be in for quite the shock." the former Kiri-nin laughed out loud at his own joke, obviously amused by his own sense of humor. "Now let's try that again. Die!" snarled the missing-nin launching the net at Shikamaru once more.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru going through a trio of handseals of his own. "**Doton: Sekichū Dai**! (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Block)" Instantly a stone pillar, approximately seven feet tall and three feet wide, rose out of the ground directly in front of Shikamaru, blocking the incoming net. Like before Shikamaru watched the net coil around the pillar, this time noticing the small sparks of electricity the large wire mesh seemed to give off as it constricted around the large pillar, crushing it into gravel before returning to its owner. "So that's how you do it. You use Raiton chakra to enhance the net, the ambient chakra either weakens or paralyzes whatever gets trapped inside it while the Raiton chakra current running through the wires enhances either their crushing or penetrating power, allowing you to either crush or cut through anything inside." stated Shikamaru in his usual bored monotone

It seems he was right, if the annoyed tick developing over his opponent's right eye was any indicator.

"You know brat," breathed out Gyomō as he glared daggers at the young Nara. "You're really starting to sound like that idiot little brother of mine. And that's bad for you since both of the idiots piss me off more than anyone else." he finished in a snarl. Both Tsurizao and Tsuriyari were pains in his ass. Tsuriyari because the cocky little shit he was forced to call his youngest brother thought he was all that, and Tsurizao because the damned robot was either so damned by-the-book or was bored with the entire god-damned world. Granted the three of them were an excellent team when they worked together, capable of taking down nearly any opponent, but they were both so annoying! The damn idiots even had the nerve to claim he was the annoying one with his temper. HE DIDN'T HAVE A TEMPER!

Then after that stupid mission they both acted like it was his fault that the idiot client had died. It wasn't! Tsuriyari was the one who'd started the stupid fight in the first place and then that idiot civilian had gotten in the way. There was no way they could go back to Kiri after killing a client they were supposed to protect, one of Yagura's backers in his 'Crusade' no less. Yagura would kill all three of them himself if he ever found out, hell even if they did come up with an excuse the psychopath they called Mizukage would have probably still killed them for failing their mission anyway.

"Troublesome hot-head." was Shikamaru's only response, causing his opponent to see red.

"JUST DIE ALREADY YOU ANNOYING BRAT!"

'_Looks like I've succeeded in pissing him off, now I just have to figure out how to use it to my advantage.' _though Shikamaru as he dodged to the other side, avoiding another thrown net. _'This is so troublesome'_

**_~~~~~ Naruto vs. Tsuriyari ~~~~~~_**

"This bastard is really getting on my last nerve." stated a clearly annoyed Naruto as he took cover behind a stack of crates in the construction area.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since he'd dispersed the fog and he'd already gotten a good feel for his opponent's strategy: make clones, have clones attack, hide like a coward until enemy is dead or more clones are needed. The only good thing about this was that the idiot couldn't keep it up for long. While the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Clone Technique) was one of the easiest forms of solid clones when it came to its chakra cost, it still had a pretty heavy cost for a C-ranked technique. So a Chūnin, or at least Naruto thought he was Chūnin since he was nowhere near Zabuza's level but had a flak jacket which was the marker for a rank above genin, shouldn't be able to use it repetitively without wearing down quickly.

'_I guess my best shot's going to be wiping out all his clones, then taking him out when he tries to make more. The only question is how do I find him in the first place?'_ thought the blonde as he mentally went through his list of techniques. Finding one that he thought could help he made his plan and prepared for his next attack. Gathering and shaping the chakra that formed his arrow, he was pleased to see it take a jagged, angular appearance, as if it was made up of lots of tiny pieces stuck together, a sign that the technique he used was ready. Taking a deep breath and drawing back the bowstring the blonde rocketed out of his cover, aiming where he knew his targets were.

A trio of Mizu Bunshin made themselves known as the blonde leapt out of his cover, each moving out from behind a piece of construction equipment opposite the blonde and taking aim with their thrown spears and readying to launch them at the rolling blonde before attempting to get back behind cover.

Only Naruto was ready and waiting for them to emerge.

"**Funsai Hikari**! (Shattered Light)" shouted the blonde, releasing the arrow. Seconds after it was released from its string, just after crossing half the distance between Naruto and his closest target, the arrow shattered into dozens of razor thin shards of light and chakra, which continued on their, spreading outward and filling a wide arc with hundreds of flying, cutting projectiles.

All three clones fell back, their spears falling to the ground and exploding into small puddles of water as their hands lost the ability to maintain their grips. All three were covered in a number of jagged cuts and gouges, remnants of the blue-white chakra shards still dissolving in a few of the deeper gouges. In an instant all three reverted back to their natural state, falling to the ground in large puddles.

'_Alright now to find the bastard.'_ thought the blonde as he twisted his wrist at a specific angle, causing a small silver capsule to fall into his waiting hand. With a flick of his thumb the blonde opened the Gintō before swinging it around in a wide arc, allowing the glowing electric blue liquid within to completely encircle the blonde as it fell, as he intoned an incantation. "_Silver cloud, billow forth and reveal the darkness to the light – Augen_(Sight)" shouted the blonde. In an instant the liquid still floating in the air or resting on the ground vaporized, exploding outward in a burst of silver-blue mist that quickly coated the entire section of the bridge before dispersing

An instant later Naruto's bow was drawn back and another arrow fired, seemingly aimed at a patch of empty air near the edge of the bride. Only when it passed through the air seemed to bleed before, with a shimmer similar to a heat wave, Tsuriyari appeared, clutching his right shoulder where Naruto's latest arrow had cut a deep gouge through his flesh, nearly removing the entire arm.

"You fucking little bastard! How the hell did you find me?" snarled the missing-nin as he attempted to staunch the bleeding that was slowly numbing his arm. No one had ever managed to pierce his **Suiton: Suijōki Manto **(Water Release: Water Vapor Cloak) before.

Naruto smirked. "You think I used that technique a minute ago just to show off? There's no way I'm stupid enough to tell my enemy how my techniques work, but I'll just say that you won't be able to hide like a coward anymore so just give up." responded the blonde as he manifested another arrow.

Tsuriyari was now officially pissed. First the brat manages to keep dodging his attacks and destroying his clones, making what should have been an easy fight into a damned pain in his ass. Not only that but his brothers had probably already finished off their opponents and would give him hell about taking so long to finish off a know-nothing genin. Then the little punk actually managed to see through his technique _and_ injure him! And now the brat was telling him to surrender. That was the last straw.

Grabbing the massive harpoon he carried across his back the missing-nin quickly unsheathed it and the blonde got his first good look at the weapon. The weapon itself was a good five feet in length from tip to tip. The entire weapon seemed to be made from a single massive piece of some kind of black metal. The body was long, narrow, and slightly rounded while the head had a jagged and was covered in several dozen spikes. Hefting the weapon in both arms the missing-nin roared "You're dead you little brat!" before throwing the massive weapon…straight up into the air.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _thought Naruto, before he noticed his opponent going through a series of handseals. Before the blonde could loose his arrow and interrupt the technique, the man seemed to finish his jutsu, drawing his hands together to form a Tiger Seal.

"**Kurogōu**! (Black Rainstorm)" shouted the missing-nin, as the massive weapon hung motionless in the air before exploding out, seemingly shattering into hundreds of shards of black metal. With a teeth-grinding screech each shard warped and grew into a narrow, half-foot long blade, each made from the same black metal as the harpoon and shaped like an oversized senbon. The worst part was that they were currently hovering in the air, all pointed directly at the young blonde. "This is my ultimate technique punk!" snarled Tsuriyari, still holding his hands together in a Tiger seal. "Hundreds of spears, each augmented and controlled by my chakra, each ready to rip you apart with just a single flex of my chakra. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide!" shouted the missing-nin.

'Shit!' mentally snarled the blonde as he fired his arrow, hoping to stop the missing-nin before he could fully utilize the technique. The arrow streaked directly at his opponent, only for one of the spears to intercept it midflight, dispersing it before it could get within an arm's reach of the missing-nin. Tsuriyari continued to grin viciously. "Nice try brat but my spears can be used for more than attacking, NOW DIE!" shouted the missing-nin as, with a surge of chakra, he sent the entire horde of weapons flying directly at the blonde.

The blonde shinobi was already in motion, his arms moving in a rapid pattern as he began a short incantation. "_Silver flowing into white. A hundred sigils etched upon the skies. A thousand meanings lost in the wind. Bakudō no Junaban: UzumakuKumo_! (Way of Binding Number Seventeen: Swirling Clouds)" intoned the blonde as he brought his arms out in front of him before sweeping them outward in a broad stroke. Instantly white clouds seemed to seep out of the blonde's sleeves and flew outward, expanding as they went before they began spinning around him like a miniature tornado, forming a dome-shaped mass of swirling white around the blonde.

The black projectiles met the swirling clouds with an audible clang, each bouncing off as they came in contact with the swirling winds, deflected by the swirling vapors.

Tsuriyari merely smirked. "Nice try kid but I bet I can keep my attack going a lot longer than you can keep up that puny shield!" shouted the missing-nin as he sent a surge of chakra through the jutsu, causing the fallen weapons to rise back up and began circling the shield.

Naruto frowned from within his barrier. This was the strongest defensive Bakudō he knew and the blonde knew it wouldn't last for long, but he had one last trick. Raising his bow the blonde aimed at the spot where Tsuriyari had last been standing, hoping he was right about his opponent not being able to move while he maintained his jutsu. Pulling back his bow, Naruto charged as much energy as he could into his arrow, hoping to make it strong enough to pierce the barrier without losing all its power.

Tsuriyari was still smirking when the shot of blue-white light pierced through the swirling dome. He was still smirking while the chakra arrow flew directly at him. He was still smirking when that same arrow pierced through his chest leaving a large hole where his heart used to be. He was still smirking when he fell backward off the bridge dead.

With its master dead the jutsu quickly faded, the black metal spears shrinking and falling to the ground while Naruto allowed his shield to fade away. The blonde was smirking in celebration of his victory before a heavy realization made itself known.

He'd just killed someone.

**_~~~~~ Hinata vs. Tsurizao ~~~~~_**

As Hinata's form cleared the dust Trurizao's chakra-enhanced razor-wire lashed out, piercing the young Hyūga through the chest, only for her to once again explode in a burst of light and smoke.

"The same trick won't work on me twice." stated the missing-nin as he brought his pole in a sideways swing, bringing the already extended wire into a broad sweep through the wall on his left.

Where Hinata was running across, using the tree-walking exercise to stick to the sheer surface of the wall as she ran.

As the wire came hurdling forward, ripping through the wooden paneling that covered the wall, the young Hyūga heiress didn't have time to dodge when the razor wire ripped through her once again.

Only this time she collapsed in a large burst of water.

"_Mizu Bunshin_? (Water Clone)" questioned the missing-nin as he noticed five other Hinatas emerging from the now dissipating dust, charging directly towards him. _'Where'd that little girl get the water to make so many clones?' _questioned the missing-nin as he studied the force arrayed in front of him, before he noticed several broken barrels lying across the ground near where his attack had gone off, most still dripping with left-over moisture. _'Of course, those barrels probably had water in them; she must have used it as the base for her Bunshin. Now she's hiding with them, thinking my attacks are designed for one-on-one fights. Clever girl, but not clever enough.'_ concluded the missing-nin, as he began a set of handseals as the half-dozen Hyūga clones charged him, spreading out among the walls and path of the alleyway; one running in the center, two following slightly behind on either side, and one on each of the adjoining walls.

"**Fūton: Gakaze**! (Wind Release: Scourge Winds)" shouted the former Kiri-shinobi, bringing his pole down in a brutal arc and launching the wire forward at the central clone. As it flew the wire seemed to split, a dozen other strands made of pure wind splitting off of the main wire and lashing out towards the clones. All five Hinatas were pierced and slashed by the lashing wind wires, before all five dissolved into puddles of water.

"They're all clones?" questioned the missing-nin. "But then where's the origo…" he was cut off by a shout.

"**Jūken: Hachishō Danmaku**! (Gentle Fist: Eight Palm Barrage)" came the call from directly above him.

Looking upwards he saw his opponent descending on him, having leapt down from the roof. _'She used the clones as a distraction to draw my attention away from the rooftops. Clever girl.'_ was his last thought before Hinata hit the ground directly in front of him and bursting forward before he could bring his weapon to bare in any form of defense, striking at him eight times in rapid succession, twice to the collar, twice to each shoulder, and twice just below the stomach. He fell back, his body screaming in agony as the foreign chakra struck at his _keirakukei_ (chakra pathway system) and tenketsu.

Hinata bent over, her breathing ragged. "Did I win?" she questioned herself, her breathing labored from using so much chakra to form her water clones, advancing on her opponent so quickly, and striking with one of her strongest Jūken techniques. As she breathed she scanned the area, hoping that her opponent didn't have any backup.

But her opponent wasn't truly out of it. He was in pain, there was no doubt, but he was still conscious. Drawing on his last reserves of will and strength he moved his hand, pressing a small button hidden on his bamboo rod, causing the majority of it to fall forward, revealing a long-bladed tantō hidden in the rod's body. Pushing himself up, he charged at the Hyūga heiress. "Shinobi rule number four: A shinobi should never turn their back on an opponent until they're sure they are dead!" bellowed the nuke-nin, his mind overruled by the sheer pain the girl had caused him. Lunging forward he raised his blade above his head to finish the girl once and for all.

Hinata spun around at the voice, seeing the raised tantō aimed to stab her through, her body reacted on instinct. A spear-hand darted forward, between the man's upraised arms, striking at the exact center of his chest and sending a bolt of chakra directly into his heart, causing something similar to a stage 5 heart attack.

The tantō fell from now powerless hands, blood leaked from behind his mask as, with a final cough, the Kiri-nin fell backwards, dead by Hinata's hand.

Hinata's eyes widened as her opponent fell backwards. "W-what h-have I d-done?" her voice seemed to echo in the empty air.

**_~~~~~ Shikamaru vs. Gyomō ~~~~~_**

"**Doton: Sekichū Dai**! (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Block)" shouted Shikamaru, bringing up another stone pillar to block his opponent's latest attempt to ensnare him. As it was crushed, and a sixth pile of rubble was added to the battlefield, Shikamaru went through another set of handseals before shouting. "**Doton: Sekichū Dōgu**! (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Tackle)" causing another mound of earth to rise up out of the ground nearby before it began charging toward his opponent

"This is really starting to get old brat!" snarled Gyomō in annoyance as he launched his second net from his opposite sleeve at the charging pillar, capturing the majority of it before crushing it into ruble, causing the entire attack to dissolve back into a mound of dirt and rock, before withdrawing the net back into his wrist.

In truth it was indeed starting to get old. After forcing his opponent to blow his top, Shikamaru and Gyomō had been playing cat and mouse. Gyomō would attempt to force Shikamaru into a position, which was apparently anywhere within five meters of the barrier that was surrounding them. Shikamaru would either dodge or counter with his _Doton: Sekichū Dai_ (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Block) technique before counterattacking with either a thrown set of shuriken or kunai, or one of his few offensive techniques. Their battle was close to hitting the half-hour mark and it seems as if Gyomō was about five seconds away from suffering an aneurism from the sheer annoyance of it all.

"I've had enough playing around with an annoying Leaf-Rat for one day." snarled the missing-nin as he unsheathed a trio of kunai. "Eat these!" he snarled before throwing three weapons at Shikamaru.

The young Nara was momentarily surprised that his opponent had broken his attack patter to launch the kunai, but was easily able to dodge the kunai, only to realize he didn't need to, one bit into the ground a good half-foot short of him while the other two sailed by him, the left missing him by less than an inch while the other sailed far to the right. Shikamaru was wondering if his opponent's temper was starting to affect his aim before he noticed a faint glimmering in the air between them. "Shit, wires!" hissed the Nara in realization

"Too little too late brat." gloated the missing-nin, already in the midst of handseals. "**Raiton: Denkiana**! (Lightning Release: Electric Pit)"

Suddenly all three kunai began to glow a bright electric yellow and the wire connected them began sparking with electricity. In an instant the entire array flared up and released a concentrated wave of electricity from either side, quickly filling the ground between them with sparks and bolts of pure electrical energy before they met in a single large flash of light

Shikamaru's instincts took over before he had time to think, leaping to his left, and vaulting over the sparking wire and kunai closest to him in order to dodge the incoming wave of electrical energy, only to curse himself when he landed.

His jump had put him smack dab where his opponent had wanted, less than two meters away from the cage that was holding them prisoner.

"Gotcha brat!" sneered Gyomō, placing his hands in a Rabbit seal. "**Raiton: Saishū Gyokaku**! (Lightning Release: Final Catch)"

Instantly the section of netting directly above Shikamaru seemed to split in half, a large sheet of it disconnecting from the cage, falling down directly on top of the young Nara and covering an area too large for the young shinobi to dodge. Shikamaru barely had enough time to raise his arms and shout in alarm before the net connected, covering him in a torrent of electrical energy and a flash of light.

Gyomō was laughing his ass off as the light and smoke cleared. "How do you like that you annoying little rodent! That will teach you to piss off someone a hundred times your pathetic little skill level." gloated the missing-nin as he approached to confirm his kill before releasing his jutsu. A shinobi should always confirm their victory before lowering their guard and all that crap. Besides, Tsurizao would annoy the crap out of him if he didn't.

As he approached the bed of scorched grass where the net had fallen wasn't he surprised to find, instead of a human corpse, a roughly Shikamaru-shaped pile of burnt mud resting where the Nara's corpse should be.

"What the cr…!" he was halted mid curse, his body suddenly completely rigid as a familiar and grating voice appeared directly behind him.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu** (Shadow Imitation Technique) complete!" stated Shikamaru with a smug grin of his own.

"When the hell did you…" asked the former kiri-nin as his body was forced to turn around and face Shikamaru, his body forced to imitate the Genin's posture, still holding his hands in the Rat seal.

"Right after you used your little light show to push me into the kill zone. I used my **Tsuchi Bunshin** (Mud Clone) technique to create my replacement before using my **Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Underground Projection Fish Technique) to dive underground, then all I had to do was wait for you to come into my range." answered the Nara

"Impossible!" snarled the missing-nin. "The flash didn't last long enough for you to pull off that trick!"

"Normally no, it wouldn't have, but I left behind a few flash bombs when I dodged, seems they added a bit to the flare's strength and duration. That's the thing about bright lights and sudden flashes, they don't just mess with your sense of sight, they can also wreak havoc on your timing as well." stated the Nara with a small, smug grin.

"So now what?" snarled the missing-nin. "This little trick of yours won't hold me forever, and this jutsu of mine won't release until I break it."

"Well I was planning on seeing how well you like a taste of your own troublesome medicine." stated Shikamaru as he leapt backwards, forcing Gyomō to do the same, before releasing his jutsu halfway through his accent. Before the missing-nin could regain full control of his limbs he impacted the still fully charged barrier. The missing-nin's screams and the sound of crackling electricity seemed to echo around the clearing.

As the now fully charred corpse fell to the grass as the jutsu dissolved with its creator's death, Shikamaru realized exactly what his jutsu had done.

"Oh man, this is so troublesome." groaned a shaken Shikamaru.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_JUTSU IDENTIFICATION_**

**Kakugata Hōkō** (Prismatic Arrow) – _C-ranked, offensive summons technique_. A technique used by each member of the _Nijiya Kantai_ (Rainbow Arrow Squadron). The user releases their chakra in front of them before going into a dive-bomb attack. The chakra then envelops them in a colored shroud that enhances both their flying speed and the dive's attack strength.

**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Clone Technique): _C-rank, supplementary, Suiton ninjutsu_. A Bunshin technique that uses water as a base in order to create a solid clone. The range of the clone is limited however, as it cannot travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

**Suiton: Yari Ame** (Water Release: Spear Rain) – _C-ranked, offensive Suiton technique_. The user sends chakra into a nearby water source before shaping it into a number of long needle- or spear-like projectiles before launching them at an opponent.

**Shunpo** (Flash Step): _Unranked ninja skill, Kurosaki clan technique_. The first and key technique of the Kurosaki clan's _Hohō_ (Step Method) techniques, Shunpo is an unranked skilled whose power and ability rest solely on the skill of the user. Shunpo works by sending chakra out of the body to build up air resistance to gain speed from traction, forming a slingshot effect, while the muscles are charged with chakra to rapidly increase speed. These duel effects combined when using Shunpo allowing the user to move faster than a normal eye can follow. It can also allow a person to 'move' on nonsolid surfaces like water or even air by reinforcing it with chakra to partially solidify it, but this requires constant motion and cannot be sustained for long periods. The key basis of this technique is speed and distance, how far a person can move using a single Shunpo and how quickly can he get there.

**Fūton: Kazedan Hōkō** (Wind Release: Gale Bomb Arrow) – _C-ranked, offensive/supplementary Fūton/Shajutsu technique_. A _shajutsu_ (archery) technique of the Ishida Clan. Instead of using normal chakra to form the arrow, this technique requires the user to use Fūton chakra in order to create it, causing the arrow to glow a bright green instead of the usual blue-white. When the arrow hits a target instead of piercing it will explode in a large burst of wind, easily strong enough to knock a normal person several dozen feet backwards. Also useful for clearing areas of fog, poisonous gas, and other hazards.

**Raiton: Kyūzō Hōkō** (Lightning Release: Surge Arrow) – _C-ranked, offensive Raiton/Shajutsu technique_. A _shajutsu_ (archery) technique of the Ishida Clan. Instead of using normal chakra to form the arrow, this technique requires the user to use Raiton chakra in order to create it, causing the arrow to glow a bright yellow instead of the usual blue-white. When the arrow hits a solid object it detonates in a massive surge of electrical energy, shocking everyone in a small radius. This radius can be expanded if there is water or other suitably conductive materials in the nearby area to help carry the charge.

**Suiton: Mizutsume Hari** (Water Release: Water Nail Needles) – _D-ranked offensive Suiton ninjutsu_. The user gathers a small amount of water around either hand, forming it into a set of razor-sharp, claw-like nails. The nails not only improve taijutsu ability, but can be launched as a ranged attack, ending the jutsu.

**Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clone Technique) – _E-ranked, supplementary ninjutsu_. The most basic clone technique, it creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something.

**Jūyashi** (Double Palm) – _D-ranked, offensive Jūken taijutsu_. A double-palm thrust enhanced with chakra to increase it damage.

**Fūton: Kamisori Bōfū** (Wind Release: Razor Wind Storm) – _C-ranked offensive Fūton ninjutsu_. After channeling wind chakra into a razor wire or similar weapon, the user whips it about in a number of slashing movements, releasing a wind blade with each one. The blades cause narrow cuts that, while not deep enough to kill unless they hit a vital area like the neck, will cause extensive bleeding.

**Suiton: Junsai** (Water Release: Water Shield) – _C-ranked defensive Suiton ninjutsu_. A basic defensive Suiton technique, the use gathers and condenses an amount of water in front of them, forming it into a large oval shield to block incoming attacks.

**Fūton: Ōkina Kazaguruma** (Wind Release: Great Windmill) – _C-ranked offensive Fūton ninjutsu._ After channeling wind chakra through an appropriate medium the user begins to spin it in a large circle, condensing the wind generated into a large disc of swirling, cutting winds that can then be launched at an opponent.

_Assei_ (Iron Hand) – _E-ranked defensive Jūken taijutsu_. An extremely basic Hyūga technique that circulates the chakra through the hands, toughening and strengthening them so they are as durable as iron, However while this technique is active the user is unable to release the chakra from their finger-tips, a key part of most of the Jūken style's attacks.

**Raiton: Arashi Sumimaru** (Lightning Release: Storm Net Circle) – _B-ranked supplementary Raiton/Kekkai ninjutsu_. A _kekkai_ (barrier) ninjutsu that uses a fishing net as a medium in addition to the lightning element. The technique creates an electrified net of pure chakra surrounding an area in a dome-like shape, using the net used in its activation to form the outer border.

**Doton: Sekichū Dai** (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Block) _– C-ranked defensive Doton ninjutsu_. A defensive technique that raises a large and thick stone pillar in front of the user, creating a strong defensive obstacle in order to block incoming attacks.

**Funsai Hikari** (Shattered Light) – _C-ranked offensive Shajutsu technique_. A _shajutsu_ (archery) technique of the Ishida Clan. Altering the chakra used to create the arrow, the projectile takes on a more jagged, angular appearance, as if it was made of dozens if not hundreds of tiny fragments. When fired the arrow will shatter sometime after being launched creating a wide arc of damaging shards. While each individual shard deals minor damage unless it cuts a major artery, nearly anything within the arc is guaranteed to be hit by at least a dozen or more.

**_Augen_** (Sight) – _Lower-ranked Gintō technique_. The user opens a single Gintō capsule before spreading it out in either a circular pattern or a broad sweep, releasing the chakra water inside which quickly vaporizes and spreads outward. Anything that the vapor comes into contact with that has either a large amount of chakra or a circulating chakra supply (i.e. any living thing or object infused with chakra) it bonds to it, leaving behind a tracer of residual chakra. Due to their ability to absorb chakra from their surroundings the members of the Ishida clan could use this tracer to locate targets that were hiding from them.

**Suiton: Suijōki Manto**(Water Release: Water Vapor Cloak) – _B-ranked supplementary Suiton ninjutsu_. A Suiton technique that manipulates the water in the air surrounding the user to form an optical illusion around the user, hiding them from sight becomes more effective based on the humidity and moisture levels of the surrounding area.

**Kurogōu** (Black Rainstorm) – _B-ranked offensive ninjutsu_. The user sends a large amount of chakra into a specially prepared weapon before throwing it into the air. The weapon then activates, shattering into hundreds of shards which quickly shape themselves into miniature copies of the primary weapon. The copies can then be manipulated and launched at a target with near perfect control and accuracy. Even after striking a target, the weapons can still be controlled as long as the chakra control is continuous. .

**_Bakudō no Junaban: Uzumaku Kumo_** (Way of Binding Number Seventeen: Swirling Clouds) – _Mid-lower ranked defensive Kidō spell_. The user releases a large amount of chakra satureated cloud-like vapor from their arms and hands before forcing it to spin, creating a protective barrier around them. While excellent against projectile weapons like shuriken and kunai the shield is rather weak since if focuses on deflecting weapons rather than blocking them so a strong or heavy enough attack (or one with significant penetrating power like Naruto's bow) could easily break through with little to no negative effect

**Fūton: Gakaze** (Wind Release: Scourge Winds) – _B-ranked offensive Fūton ninjutsu_. A potent Fūton technique that uses a wire or similar weapon as a base. The user shapes the chakra into several copies of the wire that they are able to control and extend the wind wires, using them to strike at a multitude of angles and/or targets. The wind wires possess tremendous cutting power, capable of cutting through stone or steel easily.

**Jūken: Hachishō Danmaku** (Gentle Fist: Eight Palm Barrage) – _C-ranked offensive Jūken taijutsu_. An extremely simplified version of the Hyūga Clan's legendary _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_ (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). It strikes at eight vital points of a person's _keirakukei_ (chakra pathway system), greatly inhibiting their ability to use their arms (through strikes at each shoulder), legs (through strikes at the pelvis), or head (through strikes at the collar) by blocking and/or damaging the main pathways through those areas.

**Doton: Sekichū Dōgu** (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Tackle) – _C-ranked offensive Doton ninjutsu_. A Doton technique that raises a large pillar of stone and earth near the user before sending it charging at an opponent, displacing normal ground as it moves. It will stop as soon as it comes into contact with a physical object strong enough to resist its advance, such a tree or relatively solid stone wall, impacting the target with the power of a charging bull.

**Raiton: Denkiana** (Lightning Release: Electric Pit) – _C-ranked offensive Raiton ninjutsu_. A Raiton ninjutsu that requires a trio of kunai connected by a single piece of metallic wire. The kunai are charged with Raiton chakra before they are thrown to form an arc. When the technique is released the arc is filled with a large amount of electrical energy, burning and electrocuting anyone inside it.

**Raiton: Saishū Gyokaku** (Lightning Release: Final Catch) – _B-ranked offensive Raiton ninjutsu_. A technique used in combination with the **Raiton: Arashi Sumimaru** (Lightning Release: Storm Net Circle) technique. By sending more Raiton chakra into a section of the barrier, the user expands a section of it, forming an addition layer to the barrier which then falls off of the cage, covering a broad section of it in a sheet of pure electrical energy, dealing a great deal of damage to everything in the area.

**Kagemane no Jutsu** (Shadow Imitation Technique) – _C-ranked supplementary Nara clan Hiden jutsu_. One of the basic building blocks of all advanced clan techniques, the Kagemane jutsu allows the user to extend and manipulate their shadow as long as they don't exceed its total area, which can be further extended by touching other existing shadows. By connecting this shadow with another's the Nara are capable of gaining temporary control over their opponent's motions, forcing them to imitate their own movements. Can be broken by overloading the chakra that the Nara is focusing through the jutsu with their own chakra or by waiting for the time limit to expire.

**Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin** (Earth Release: Mud Clone) – _C-ranked supplementary Doton ninjutsu_. A ninjutsu that creates a solid clone using nearby earth and sediments as a base. Like similarly ranked clones they have a limited area of effect and will dissipate into a pile of their base element when damage enough.

**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) – _C-ranked supplementary Doton ninjutsu_. A ninjutsu that allows the user to swim through dirt and stone like a fish through water, allowing for stealth and silent movements and hiding in a given terrain area. Excellent for sneak attacks and assassinations.


	15. Settling the Tides

Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls

REVIEW RESPONSE:

**GJC**: Nope, just 12, I like that number. And no this will not be god-like Naruto, just a strong, varied Naruto.

**The Infamous Man**: Than you, it was my first time drawing a purely OC fight scene so I was a bit nervous about it. Haku's definitely surviving but Zabuza's still up in the air. As for the Vandenreich, yes I have some plans for them, and they are one of the reasons I'm rewriting a couple of my old chapters, to include new Quincy powers.

**DragonLord234**: Thank you, and I apologize if I came off a bit snippy, but Tōshirō is one of my favorite Bleach characters so I took it kinda personally. I also try to portray all my characters that way, strong in their own ways, but flawed and thus human.

**Dragon Man 180**: Interesting idea, but I'm afraid I don't see it happening, since most of them were probably wrecked during the fight and dissolved with their user's death.

**ElementalMaster16**: I named the technique Augen since it has to do with perception, and thus sight.

**Shisarakage**: I know, a lot of my elemental jutsu ideas originate from Avatar, it's an awesome series and I love the combat and bending sequences in it, which bleeds over into my stories.

**Shadowstormwarrior**: Interesting idea, but I'm sorry to say the poll is closed.

**McCabeRz**: You know it, I know it, but the story doesn't just yet.

**ArtanisRose**: Thank you, I'm trying not to overpower Naruto, but give him a solid skill development, way so that he can keep getting stronger.

**Lord Arashikaze**: All interesting questions, but I'm sad to say the'll have to remain unanswered and only by continuing to read will the answers reveal themselves.

**Leethal1991**: No big, some things just tend to stick in your mind until you vent or blow.

**DruidFWY**: Sorry to hear that, truthfully the only reason I said that NaruHina is the main pairing is because they're teammates and thus their developing relationship will receive more spotlight.

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _**Kidō /Gintō Spell Name**_, _**Skill Name**_, _**Zanpakutō Ability**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 15: Settling the Tides

_(Tazuna's House, Later that Day)_

Yūgao leaned back into her seat, silently massaging her forehead. _'How can this mission get any worse?'_ absently thought the former Anbu commander. First they ran into the Demon Brothers, then Zabuza Momochi not only attacked but was able to escape as well, and now not only had her students been attacked again, but each was forced to take the life of their attacker.

The first kill, it was something that each and every shinobi had to go through if they wanted to live in the shinobi world. It was never easy; in fact any shinobi who took it too well was immediately scheduled for a full psyche exam and profiling. Yūgao had thought that this mission would require only minor combat, bandits and highwaymen posed little actual threat for shinobi, even relatively fresh genin. She'd hoped to give her genin some actual combat experience, allowing them to adapt somewhat to the violence and bloodshed before they were forced to take a life. Unfortunately that plan went to hell rather quickly, just like the rest of this mission. Granted her students were gaining tremendous combat experience, having now faced down Chūnin-ranked missing-nin on their own and working together to fight against a Jounin, but at a great cost.

Looking back at her students she saw the signs of what they'd done already eating at each of them. Hinata was only slightly quieter than normal, but she also seemed jumpy, twitching and moving at every noise and movement around her. Naruto was quiet as well, a sure sign that something was wrong, and he constantly seemed lost in thought, staring at his own hands or off into the distance before coming back in a jolt. Shikamaru seemed to be the least affected at first, but she constantly caught him closing his eyes in thought before flinching, as if he was caught in some form of internal argument and was losing…badly.

Hinata and Naruto were both obviously still in shock over their own actions, Hinata never leaving the battlefield while Naruto seemed to be constantly reliving it. Shikamaru seemed to be attempting to rationalize his actions, reminding himself of why he'd done what he did, even as a more naïve, internal part of himself told him that it was still wrong.

Yūgao gave a quiet sigh before getting down to business. Granted this was far from the ideal situation for this kind of thing, but this mission had been far from ideal since the get-go. Removing a small bottle she'd purloined form their drunken employer, she quickly poured a small amount of the clear alcohol into three small glasses before pushing one toward each of her students. "Drink." she stated calmly.

"B-But s-sensei aren't we too young to drink?" questioned Hinata quietly as she looked at the cup in front of her.

"'Old enough to fight, die, and kill; old enough to drink, smoke, and fuck.' That is the unwritten rule of the shinobi world." quoted Yūgao calmly, getting blushes from all three of her students. "Now drink." it was not a request.

Each of the three genin tentatively picked up the glass in front of them before looking at each other. Naruto was the first to act, knocking back his head and cup and quickly swallowing the liquid. Shikamaru and Hinata merely sipped from their cup, taking the small mouthful of liquid in slowly. Naruto quickly began to hack and cough as the liquid burned down the back of his throat, while Hinata and Shikamaru merely shuddered at the burn from the surprisingly potent alcohol. Yūgao smiled to herself, she'd asked the old drunk for something potent, not knock you on your ass from a single sip potent but something with enough kick to quickly loosen the nerves of a green drinker. It appeared the man knew his booze.

The alcohol was supposed to take some of the edge off her student's shoulders. It was a good first step, now came the hard part, giving the kids a crash course on the harsh truth of the world. "I'm going to be honest with you three. Taking the life of another is never easy, it _should_ never be easy. Sadly however, it is a part of our lives and jobs as shinobi, and it is a burden we must carry. With time the burden will lighten, but it will never go away, and if you can't accept that I'd advise you to retire from active field work as soon as we get back to Konoha and take up an administrative position." It was true, a large majority of the bureaucracy needed to keep Konoha's military and goverment running smoothly was made up of Genin who couldn't handle taking a life or were otherwise unable to cope with active shinobi work.

"In real combat your opponent will nearly always be trying to take your life. To not fight back with equal intent is to weaken yourselves and will only doom you to eventual failure. It is sad but we must constantly judge whether the life of the person attacking us is worth more than our own lives and the lives of those that depend on us. Take the men who attacked you three. If you had not killed them, they would have probably killed you before going after Tazuna and his family. In my weakened condition I doubt I would have survived a battle with three Chūnin-level opponents. Then Gatō would have won and Wave would have been crushed. Tazuna, his family, and many others would have died under Gatō's heel. While it is not always so simple, it is the truth. In battle we must weigh not only our own lives, but the lives of all those who depend on us; our clients, our teammates, our village and country itself even, against the life of our opponents.

"It is a cold and cruel truth of the world that human beings will always find reasons to fight, that there will always be those that take advantage of their strength to harm and use others. As shinobi we possess the ability to do great things, both to help and to harm people. I will admit that if you chose to continue as shinobi you may eventually be ordered to do things you find distasteful or abhorrent. I will not lie and say that Konoha has always and will always act on the side of the angels, we are a shinobi village and that means getting our hands dirty in the politics of our world. Still Konoha has always tried to stay above the measure of other villages and not resort to the darker, more nefarious, acts unless forced to. It is an image we have tried to build over a near-century and one our shinobi take pride in." finished Yūgao proudly, before she looked at her three students evenly. "I want all three of you to know that I am proud of you no matter what decision you make after this. You each fought bravely against a stronger, more experienced opponent and won. You showed the bravery and conviction that mark a true Konoha shinobi. Just remember, as your sensei I will always be here to listen should you need me." she finished as she stood and left the room, leaving her students alone with their thoughts.

It was a short time later that we find the three genin gathered outside Tazuna's home. None of them were talking; in fact each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Shikamaru was lying in the grass and staring up at the sky that was just starting to color with the setting sun. Naruto was going through several kata with his sword, his eyes blank and his mind seemingly a hundred miles away as he went through the calm, repetitive motions of the sword drill. Hinata was sitting beneath a nearby tree, meditating in a lotus position, attempting to calm her mind and sort through this entire ordeal. It was surprisingly Shikamaru who broke the silence enveloping the three.

"So what do you guys think?" asked the young Nara, his eyes never leaving the clouds floating in the sky above.

"About what Shika?" questioned his blonde teammate absently.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru, "About what Yūgao-sensei said, about what we had to do, about…everything?"

Hinata took in a quiet breath before answering. "What Yūgao-sensei said was the truth, if we had died instead of them it could have doomed this entire country to die under Gatō." answered the heiress calmly. Surprisingly, once the shock had worn off the Hyūga heiress was taking this better than either of her teammates. Part of that was her training as a Hyūga. From an early age Hyūga children were taught how lethal the Jūken could be, part as a point of pride to the clan for the strength of their specialty, part as a warning of how a misstep in practicing it could be lethal. Part of that was demonstrations put on to show its devastating power. Once a wild boar had somehow managed to find its way into the clan's grounds, the creature was captured and then used as a demonstration, a Main Branch Hyūga killing it instantly with a single strike to its forehead.

The other part was what she'd seen while walking the village with Tsunami. The thought of so much pain and suffering to satisfy one man's greed disgusted her on an instinctual level and helped harden her spine.

Naruto sighed before sheaving his sword and joining his teammate on the grass. "Honestly? I don't have a clue. Like Hinata said, what Yūgao-sensei told us makes a lot of sense, but that doesn't make everything better does it? I mean when I was little and dreamed about being an awesome shinobi like the old man I never really thought about the people I'd be fighting, about having to kill them. Iruka-sensei always talked about the burdens shinobi had to carry, that we'd have to risk our lives for the village and I accepted that a long time ago, but he never talked about taking someone else's." rambled the blonde as he stared vacantly up at the sky.

"When people are young they don't really think about the consequences of their actions, of the things that are required to finish what they began." stated Shikamaru sagely.

Naruto snorted. "You sound like an old lady whenever you talk like that Shika." teased the blonde with a small grin.

"Troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru but a small smirk was also visible on his face.

Hinata smiled softly from her position beneath the tree. Her teammates were getting better, they were starting to remember who they were and put what they were forced to do behind them. Yūgao's words had helped all three of them move on, and now this slight return to normalcy was helping as well. The shock was slowly starting to fade away and they were starting to remember what they were fighting for. She remembered the village she and Tsunami had visited, the people who were suffering so much because of Gatō and his men. If she had to stain her hand with the blood of others, of people who would sell their own souls for money, to help them, then it was well worth the price in her mind.

A sudden shift in the wind destroyed that happy, peaceful moment. In an instant Naruto and Shikamaru were on their feet. Naruto's sword was an inch out of its sheathe and ready to be fully drawn while Shikamaru was already holding his hands at the ready, preparing to either start forming handseals or grab a kunai. Hinata was also on her feet with them, Byakugan active and already falling into a Jūken stance.

"Nice reflexes kids, but you don't have to get so bent out of shape. We're on your side." stated a voice as two men stepped out of the surrounding woods.

Both looked to be about the same age as Yūgao-sensei and were dressed in the typical uniform of Konoha jounin. The one on the left was fairly tall, standing at just below six feet, with an average build and short, dull brown hair that fell flatly against the sides of his head and light brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector as a bandanna with the metal plate facing the back of his head and was currently chewing on a senbon needle. The guy on the right was slightly shorter at about 5'8" with dark brown hair and eyes and a rather thin physique. The man actually looked quite sickly, with pale skin and protruding bags and lines beneath his eyes. He carried a katana across his back and wore his hitai-ate as bandana just like his companion, only with the metal plate facing forward instead of backward.

"Who are you two?" asked Shikamaru lowly, his hands never leaving their position. Just because they appeared to be Konoha shinobi didn't mean they actually were.

"The name's Genma Shiranui, tokubetsu jounin, and my friend's Hayate Gekkō, same rank as me. We're the back-up you requested." answered the taller of the two, holding up a scroll marked with the Hokage's seal.

The second man's name instantly clicked in Naruto's memory. "Hayate Gekkō?" questioned the blonde teen, staring at the second man. "You were on my mom's Genin team right?"

The now identified Hayate nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "That I was. _*cough*_ It is good to finally meet you face to _*cough*_ face Naruto-san. My fiancé, your _*cough*_ teacher, has told me a great deal about you." the man stated warmly before breaking into a small coughing fit.

"If that's the case," interrupted Shikamaru, "you wouldn't mind telling us the names of your other two teammates."

"Your sensei and my fiancé, _*cough*_ Yūgao Uzuki, and _*cough*_ Itachi Uchiha." answered Hayate calmly.

Naruto nodded before visibly relaxing, causing his two teammates to do the same. "Sorry about that, but we've been kind of on edge recently." apologized Naruto

Genma nodded. "No worries kids, perfectly understandable. Now if we can go inside, we've got some info on our opponents that we'd like to present to you and your sensei." finished the man as he held up a scroll.

The three genin nodded before leading the two older shinobi inside, where Yūgao was waiting. Yūgao nodded in greeting to Genma before smiling as she saw her fiancé. "It's good to see you Gekkō-kun."

The sickly tokubetsu jounin seemed to immediately brighten seeing his fiancé. "The feeling is mutual Yūgao-hime." he responded before moving forward and embracing the woman, causing the three teenagers to blush at the open display of affection while Genma merely smirked.

"If you two would like some 'alone time,' I'm sure the kids and I could wait for a couple of hours for the debriefing to begin." offered the smirking tokubetsu jounin.

The two shinobi quickly broke apart. "Can it Genma." growled Yūgao, before she became professional. "Now what was this information you two were supposed to deliver?"

Genma nodded as he lost his grin and settled down at the table with the others following after. "Hokage-sama had us gather as much info on the known accomplices and allies of the two missing-nin you and your team fought, and what we found wasn't pretty. Those two have been working under some pretty big fish since defecting from Kiri a year ago."

"Let me guess Zabuza Momochi?" offered Yūgao. Getting a surprised nod from Genma she continued. "We ran into him shortly after we arrived in Nami, I was able to injure him, but he managed to escape with the help of an unknown accomplice."

"Well at least he's held up for a little while, that gives us some time to get ready. But he's not the only big fish we'll have to deal with." stated Genma as he unsealed a few files from his scroll. "Our most recent information has Zabuza working with another couple of high-ranked Kiri nuke-nin, survivors from the Bloodline Genocide." stated the man as he pulled out one of the files. "First is Tōshirō Yuki, a survivor of the Yuki Clan of Kirigakure. Don't let the guy's looks fool you; he's a former elite jounin and now an A-ranked nuke-nin. Specializes in combining his Hyōton bloodline with his kenjutsu style known as _Shiryūken_ (White Dragon Sword) style. Little actual data is known about his abilities." pulling out another file Genma continued. "Next is his wife, Rangiku Yuki, formerly of the Matsumoto Clan also of Kiri. She was a tokubetsu jounin specialized in ninjutsu before deserting; now she's listed as an upper-B rank missing-nin. She specializes in using her Haiton bloodline as well as Katon and Fūton ninjutsu and she apparently has some skill in kenjutsu. Like her husband little is actually known about her abilities.

"With the Oni Brothers taken out of the picture the only other confirmed subordinates are a trio of Chūnin known as the _Sanryōshi no Kyōdai_ (Three Fisher Brothers): Tsuriyari, Tsurizao, & Gyomō. Individually the three are only fairly skilled, but working together they're supposed to be pretty deadly." Noticing the three genin flinch at the mention of the brothers he looked at Yūgao. "Something we should know?"

"My students were attacked earlier in the day by those three. They are no longer a threat to anyone." responded Yūgao calmly. The meaning behind her words was clear to see.

"Ah." stated Genma with a quick nod of his head. "Then your kids did good. All three were Chūnin on their own, but together they've been known to take out Jounin. While they were the last official member of Zabuza's band, we believe there are one or two others in the group, but we lack any information on them, only rumors that two young females have also been sighted with the group."

"The girl who helped Zabuza is probably one of them. She wore a hunter-nin mask and showed a great deal of skill in using senbon to target vital points, meaning she's obviously well trained." stated Yūgao calmly.

"So we've got two _*cough*_ jounin-level opponents and _*cough*_ one tokubetsu-level _*cough*_ opponent, as well as a couple of _*cough*_ unknowns, anywhere between Genin and Jounin _*cough*_ in skill rank?" questioned Hayate as he coughed lightly into his hand. "Hopefully, the three of us should be _*cough*_ able to handle Zabuza, Tōshirō and _*cough*_ Rangiku, but that leaves the two unknowns to the kids. You _*cough*_ think they can handle them?"

"Hopefully, yes. Now that you two have arrived, I'm going to start them off on some more advanced training. We've got at least two weeks before Zabuza's back to full strength and I doubt they'll attack again until they are back to full strength. Hopefully that'll be enough time."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Next Morning, Forest Lake)_

Yūgao had gathered her students as the sun rose and led them into the forest surrounding Tazuna's home, leaving Hayate and Genma to guard the clients. Hayate was currently guarding Tazuna while he continued his work on the bridge while Genma guarded Inari and Tsunami at the house, insisting that neither leave the area without the other and him being nearby. Inari hadn't seemed very pleased by that rule, but his objections were overruled by his mother.

Now the three genin and their jounin-sensei were gathered around a small lake hidden in the forest. "Alright team; it's time we get back to training. With it now all but confirmed that Zabuza is still around and with the addition of some other powerful opponents we're going to need you three at your best when the time comes, and that means training your asses off from now until then." stated Yūgao seriously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what's first sensei?" eagerly asked Naruto, who was currently bouncing on the balls of his feet. It seems the looming threat had helped wipe out the last remnants of the First Kill's debilitating effect on the blonde's mind. That was at least one good thing about the mission, nothing like the threat of incoming death to help people get over their issues. That or he wanted a rematch after the humiliation Zabuza had put them through during their first encounter. It was hard to tell with her blonde student.

"Chakra control." answered Yūgao. Before Naruto could complain she cut him off. "Learning new or more advanced techniques would be useless if you don't have the control to use them effectively Naruto, so improving your chakra control will always take precedent."

Ignoring the blonde's muttered grumblings, Yūgao turned away from her students and walked forward off the edge of the shoreline and _onto_ the placid waters. She continued to walk until she arrived at the center of the lake, still standing easily atop the water's surface, before turning back to face her students. "This is the next step in chakra control exercise after tree walking, _Suimen Hokō no Gyō_ (Water Surface Walking Practice). I was actually planning on waiting a while longer before starting you three on this exercise, but circumstances have forced my hand. The method behind it is similar to tree walking, simply focus chakra out of your feet and use it to repel you off the surface of the water. Use too much this time and you'll push yourself off the water and ruin your balance, resulting in a fall. Use too little and you'll simply fall in." instructed Yūgao. "Oh, and I'd advise you to remove any heavy clothing you're wearing until you've gotten a better handle of the exercise. Wouldn't want anyone to drown after all." she added with a small smirk.

Naruto nodded as he removed his kimono-jacket and hung it off a nearby tree limb, revealing the sleeveless white tunic with a blue eight-pointed cross design he was wearing underneath, before removing his Zanpakutō and placing it gently against the trunk. Hinata reluctantly did the same with her own jacket, revealing a black tank-top with chainmesh covering the lower part of her stomach and her upper arms. Shikamaru simply yawned as he removed his vest and weapon pouches and absently threw them against the side of the tree.

"Alright let's do this!" proclaimed the blonde as he rushed forward, channeling chakra into his feet the same way he did with the tree-walking exercise. He made it about three steps onto the open water before dropping like a stone. Hinata and Shikamaru, who had followed at a slower pace only made it slightly farther than their teammate before they too dropped beneath the water.

As her students resurfaced, each sputtering and gasping for breath, Yūgao chuckled softly. "I should have mentioned this earlier, but this exercise is much more difficult than tree walking. Would any of you like to guess why?" teased the purple-haired former Anbu.

Naruto glared at her while Hinata merely blushed at seeing a soaking wet Naruto. Inner-Hinata, who had decided to make another appearance inside her mind, was staring at the blonde in unabashed lust while licking her lips and drooling slightly, occasionally muttering 'Yummy' or 'Hina Want.' Shikamaru was also glaring lazily at his teacher, but reluctantly answered since it was obvious his intelligent teammate was too busy ogling the troublesome one. "The surface isn't solid." grunted the Nara.

"Exactly Shikamaru-kun." agreed Yūgao with a nod before she launched into an explanation. "The Tree Walking Exercise is much simpler because the surface you're adhering to is relatively stable, meaning that you only have to find the correct amount of chakra for the surface and keep the flow constant and steady, but water is different. Even when the water is calm, the amount of chakra needed to maintain the technique changes constantly, meaning you will constantly have to adjust the amount of chakra you send into your feet in order to maintain the technique."

"S-so it basically expands on what we learned tree-walking?" asked Hinata, who'd finally managed to break her gaze off of a still wet Naruto, much to her inner pervert's disappointment.

"Precisely Hinata." agreed Yūgao. "The Tree Walking Exercise taught you how to create and maintain a constant stream of chakra to a certain region of your body. The Water Walking Exercise does that but also forces you to continuously monitor and adjust that stream to suit your current needs. With time and effort your body will start to do this regulation automatically, subconsciously responding to your wants and needs." clarified Yūgao.

"Alright then." stated Naruto as he finally regained his breath from near-drowning. "Let's try this again." Getting back to his feet the blonde approached the water again and started channeling his chakra again, this time taking his steps slowly and easily as he started on the surface. It kind of looked like he was trying to keep his balance on slick ice, the way he constantly wobbled and looked close to losing his balance, his feet occasionally sinking an inch or so beneath the water before springing back up. "This isn't so bad." stated the blonde as he took another step. "Just takes a lot of concentration to keep the balance right."

Watching their teammate work, Hinata and Shikamaru quickly rejoined him, both slowly moving forward across the water as well, Hinata moving much more smoothly than either of the boys.

"Good work." stated Yūgao proudly as she watched their progress. It was slow going, with one of them falling into the water every once in a while, Naruto more often than Hinata and Shikamaru, but it was progress none the less. "Keep going back and forth across the lake as fast as you can. You'll notice the more you do it the easier it becomes, that shows that not only is your control improving but that your body is beginning to instinctively regulate the flow of chakra into your feet to suit your current needs. If you keep it up long enough you'll eventually be able to move across the water instinctively just by channeling chakra to your feet." instructed the jounin before she looked up at the sun. "I'm heading back to Tazuna's to help guard our client. Keep it up until about noon then come back for lunch. After that you can start working on your individual skills. I've got a few jutsu scrolls for each of you." finished the woman as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The three genin simply continued to train.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(1 week later)_

The entire group was gathered around Tazuna's table for dinner. All three genin were eating heartily, though with entirely different amounts of manners, after exhausting themselves with another day's training while the adults were eating far more steadily, Inari was simply glowering, and Tazuna was already half-drunk on a bottle of sake.

"Isn't this nice." muttered the drunken old man happily as he leaned back and took another swig of his bottle. "It's been far too long since we've had a table this full of life in our home."

As the group continued to eat, Hinata noticed Inari constantly glancing at a picture hanging from the wall. Approaching it after she finished eating, she noticed that it was a picture of Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami with one of the corners ripped out. What was truly odd though was that their seemed to have been a fourth person in the picture, with the lower half of his torso visible behind Tsunami, but the majority of their image had been ripped off.

Curiosity getting the better of her, the young heiress turned to Tazuna and his family and asked, "E-Excuse me? Why does it look like someone was ripped out of this picture?"

All three Wave inhabitants instantly tensed at the question, something the three high-ranked shinobi instantly noticed.

Tsunami, who was currently washing the dishes, answered quietly. "That was my husband."

Tazuna was looking particularly grim as he added, "That man was once called a hero in this land."

At that Inari quickly got up and headed up the stairs. Tsunami quickly got up to follow, but not before glaring at her father. "Father, you know you shouldn't talk about him like that in front of Inari!" scolded the woman before she followed her son up the stairs.

Hinata seemed quite mortified at the reactions her question had caused. "I-I'm s-sorry." stuttered out the young heiress. "I-I didn't m-mean to…"

"Don't worry about it girl." grunted Tazuna as he waved the girl off while staring into his sake bottle before taking a long swig. "You couldn't have known about it."

"There's a story behind this isn't there?" questioned Genma as he lazily chewed on his senbon.

Tazuna lowered his head, his eyes seemingly staring off into space as he began to speak. "That man is not Inari's biological father, no; he came into our family some time later. But he and Inari were as close, as close as any true father and son could be, and he brought great joy and laughter into our home." the old man's hands began to shake as he continued. "In those days Inari was such a bright and happy child, always full of laughter," tears were now leaking from Tazuna's eyes, "but now he never smiles or laughs. Ever since that day, that day when our joy and courage was stolen from us, just like so much else, at the hands of Gatō."

"Tell us what happened." prompted Yūgao calmly. This could provide some useful motivation to her students and allow them to better understand what was happening in this country.

Tazuna merely nodded, "First you should know about the man, his father. The man who first taught our nation the meaning of the word courage. He was a true hero to this land."

"A hero really?" questioned Naruto curiously, his eyes perking up at the word.

Tazuna wiped his eyes before continuing. "I'll let you decide that for yourselves. He first came to our nation nearly five years ago. His name was Kaiza; he was a foreigner, not born to Nami, but a true child of our homeland nonetheless. He had come to our land in pursuit of his dreams. We first met after he save Inari from drowning shortly after his own arrival in our nation. After that the two quickly became inseparable. Inari's biological father, my daughter's first husband, died before he had the chance to know him, so you can only imagine how important he became to Inari. Inari idolized him, trying to become just like him, and it wasn't long before the man became a part of our family. 'Live your life without regrets and defend what you care for with all the strength in your own two arms.' those were the words that man lived by. And then…when our nation needed him, he became a hero.

"A massive storm had ripped through our lands, unlike any seen here in over a hundred years. The flooding waters threatened to drown our entire village if we couldn't close the flood gates. But the storm had destroyed the mechanisms we used to shut them, and the only way to close them would be swimming out into the raging currents and tying a line so they could be close manually. None of our people had the courage or strength to do so, until Kaiza arrived. That man, without thought or hesitation, tied a rope around his chest and leapt into the water, swimming for the gate. I don't know how, but he did it. After that he became a true hero to our nation, teaching us all the meaning of courage, and Inari couldn't be any prouder to be his son."

"However," Tazuna continued, his voice growing grim and somber "it was shortly after that when Gatō first came to our shores and began to take over. His plans were subtle at first, but it soon became apparent what he doing. Kaiza was the only one in the entire village to stand against him, and Gatō couldn't have a local hero getting in the way of his plans. His men kidnapped Kaiza before torturing and executing him in front of the entire village as a show of power and force! Ever since that dark day Inari, Tsunami and the rest of Wave have changed, we lost our will to fight."

The looks of the shinobi were all different. Yūgao, Genma, and Hayate had emotionless, distant looks on their faces. It wasn't the first story they'd heard in their lives, but it was still a dark one. Hinata and Shikamaru both looked saddened by the tale, but it was Naruto who had changed the most. His eyes were hardened and there was a spark in them that any who knew the blonde would recognize, a spark of resolution, a spark of determination.

As the blonde quickly pushed himself off his seat and headed toward the door Yūgao spoke up. "Just where are you going Naruto? Don't you think you should get some rest for the night?"

Naruto shot his teacher a grin before replying. "Not just yet sensei. I've still got a lot of ground left to cover and I'm not stopping now. Besides I'm going to show that brat the truth, that there really are heroes in this world." proclaimed the blonde determinedly before heading straight for the door.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as he too stood up. "Come on Hinata. If we let that troublesome blonde go it alone he'll probably forget to sleep or eat for the next couple of days." stated the young Nara as he followed his teammate.

"Right." agreed Hinata with a nod of her own as she followed her two teammates back to training.

Yūgao could only smile. Looks like the story had lit a fire under her three students.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Several Day Later)_

After hearing about Kaiza and the history of Gatō's occupation of Wave, all three Genin had reentered their training with an entirely new level of fervor, Naruto more than the others. The young blonde was now the first one up each morning and the last one in bed, constantly training either working to improve on the Water Walking Exercise or learn a new jutsu or technique from the scrolls he'd brought with him or Yūgao had brought. Yūgao was both pleased and worried about her student's newfound determination. While it was always good to see her students doing their best, Naruto could easily exhaust or hurt himself if he kept up this pace.

Tonight Shikamaru was grumbling under his breath as he supported his blonde teammate as they returned to the house for dinner, a sight that was becoming all too common. Both young shinobi, and Hinata as well, looked quite bedraggled, their clothes scuffed and dirty from training or soaking wet from repetitively falling into the water.

Tsunami was just setting the table as the three genin walked in. "Good timing, dinner's just about ready." stated the woman kindly as she smiled at the three genin.

"Thanks Tsunami-san, you're the greatest!" shouted a hungry blonde as he raised his fist in joy at the prospect of food, causing him and Shikamaru to become unbalanced and nearly fall over, causing chuckles to echo from the majority of the room.

"You are so troublesome." muttered the Nara as tried to keep his balance with his overactive teammate. Why oh why had Kami cursed him with this troublesome blonde? It just reassured the young Nara of a few basic facts: Kami was a woman, and she hated Nara men. It was an ancient truth that had been passed down the Nara clan from father to son since time immemorial.

While Shikamaru was contemplating his family's ancient curse, dinner was served and soon devoured. Afterwards Naruto was leaning back, happily digesting his meal before returning to training, Hinata was helping Tsunami with the dishes, and Shikamaru was leaning against a wall, snoring softly. The remaining adults were sharing an after-dinner drink with Tazuna.

"In less than a week the bridge will be finished. It wouldn't have been possible without all your help. We will forever be in your debt for this." stated Tazuna solemnly as he held up his sake glass in salute before downing the beverage.

"We can't get complacent just yet. Zabuza should be fully recovered in just a few more days." stated Yūgao seriously as she sipped from her own glass. "I'll have my students stop training after tomorrow then all of us will join you on the bridge. I'll leave at least one of my Genin here to guard your family while we're gone." stated Yūgao, before she turned her attention to Tsunami. "I know it will be difficult for you but please make sure that neither you nor Inari leave the house while we're gone. It should only be for a few days, perhaps a week at most."

Tsunami merely nodded her head in understanding while Inari continued to glower in his own seat.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why did you decide to help me even after I lied in order to get you involved?" asked the slightly drunken bridge-builder.

"'Cowardice is a rot that eats through the hearts and honor of all men, but those who follow the path of justice can easily burn it away.' those were the words from our village's _Shodaime Hokage_ (First Fire Shadow)." stated Yūgao seriously. "You were scared and your actions showed it, but your heart was in the right place Tazuna-san. All you needed was a little help to bring back your courage." finished the woman with a small smile.

During Yūgao's speech Inari was staring at Naruto, memories of his adoptive father flashing through his mind as he stared half angrily, half sadly at the blonde shinobi.

The blonde, either ignorant or uncaring about the younger boy's gaze, stood up and stretched. "Man that was a good meal. Thanks Tsunami-san." thanked the blonde, getting a small smile and a nod from the older woman, before he turned and started heading for the door. "If we're going to stop training soon, then I at least want to get another hour or two in tonight before I hit the hay." stated the blonde.

"Why?" questioned Inari, his voice silent but seemingly echoing throughout the house.

Naruto turned his head slightly over his shoulder to look at the kid, whose face was now downturned in his direction. "Why what kid?" questioned the blonde.

"Why are trying so hard?" shouted the young boy as he slammed both hands onto the table, looking up and glaring angrily at Naruto. "All this stupid training, all these stupid words, they're all worthless!" cried the boy. "Gatō's got people are stronger than you on his side, he's got an entire army to back him up, and they'll stop you. They'll beat you down and destroy you. No matter what you say or how hard you try, the strong will always win and the weak will always lose!"

Naruto simply looked at the boy for a moment, before turning back toward the door. "Speak for yourself brat." stated the blonde offhandedly. "Me, I'm not the type to lie down and die without a fight."

"Just shut up already!" shouted Inari. "Just listening to you makes me sick. You're always smiling, always laughing; acting like this is some kind of game. You don't know anything about this country, what we've had to go through just to survive. You don't know what it's like to be treated like dirt; what it's like to suffer."

Naruto stood stock still at that final statement, his hand gripping the scabbard of his sword so tight his knuckles were turning white. The blonde turned his head slightly over his shoulder to glare at the kid with one of the coldest looks anyone had ever seen him wear. "First off brat, you shouldn't judge people you know absolutely _nothing_ about." growled the blonde as he glared at the younger boy, who recoiled slightly in fear at the blonde's tone and glare, before he snorted and returned his gaze to the door. "Second if all you do is just whine and complain than nothing is ever going to change. Your grandfather is putting his life on the line for this country and all you do is just cry about how pointless it is. All you are is a _coward_." finished the blonde, hissing the last word like it was the vilest of insults.

Inari simply started in surprise at the blonde's statement.

"Your father was a hero, just like the old timer." continued the blonde as he headed for the door. "They both know what it means to be willing to risk your life for what's important, something you obviously could never hope to understand. Go ahead say I'm nothing like you, I take that as the highest of compliments!" finished the blonde as he slammed the door behind him, leaving a shell-shocked room behind him.

"Naruto-kun." whispered Hinata softly, preparing to follow her teammate/crush, before a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Leave him alone Hinata." stated Shikamaru calmly. "I've known Naruto for quite a while as well, and when he's like this its best to just let him work it out on his own." It was true, Shikamaru had known the blonde since they'd started the Academy and despite not being the closest friends, he'd come to understand the blonde's mercurial temper fairly well. When he was this frustrated it was best to let him let off some steam before trying anything.

Hinata nodded softly, but continued to stare at the door, worry etched across her features.

Inari simply sat in his seat, crying softly.

"I apologize for that," stated Yūgao calmly, breaking the silence that engulfed the room, "but Naruto has good reason to say what he did. I believe he reacted so violently because your cases are quite similar Inari." This statement caused nearly everyone save the other two Konoha jounin to stare at her questioningly. "Naruto is an orphan, having lost both his parent when a great disaster befell our village on the same day he was born. Growing up he's had very few people truly care for him, and has mostly been forced to mostly raise himself. It was a hard and difficult life, many people lost family in that disaster so few could spare the time for an orphan who had no one else. I myself was responsible for looking after him a great deal when he was no older than you are now Inari." she stated looking directly at the young boy, who was quite surprised by these new revelations, before continuing.

"Despite that and all the other hardships Naruto has endured, I've never once seen him cry, sulk, or give up for as long as I've known him." Yūgao smiled softly as she remembered her years looking after the young blonde after he'd left the village orphanage to start the Academy. "He's always been very...passionate about things, always eager to leap in and do whatever he could. He's strives to be respected, and dreams of little else than gaining the respect and admiration of the people around him and, more recently, to prove the memory of his parents proud." Yūgao became introspective for a moment before continuing. "I think he realized a long time ago that crying wouldn't accomplish anything and decided to do something about it.

Yūgao was silent for a moment before her gaze focused entirely on Inari, who was now looking quite thoughtful. "I think Naruto understands a lot better than most what it truly means to be strong and stay true to your dreams, just like your father did Inari. And I think he understands what you're going through better than anyone else. Despite how harsh his words were, they were probably no different than the things he's told himself for his entire life." she finished quietly.

Inari merely sat there, lost in thought, his gaze directed at the table in front of him and his expression unreadable.

'_Naruto-kun.'_ thought Hinata sadly, thinking back at times she'd seen her crush alone, and lacked the courage to approach him.

'_Troublesome.' _thought Shikamaru, his own thoughts turning as he considered the many oddities of his friend.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Forest, Next Morning)_

Haku Yuki was humming a soft tune to herself as she walked through the forest gathering herbs. To say that Zabuza was recovering well was an understatement of epic proportions. Most people would still be unable to move for another month after the injuries he received, both from his battle with the Konoha jounin and from Haku's use of pressure points to stimulate a false-death state. But Zabuza-sama would probably be back to full strength by tomorrow at the latest. The herbs she was gathering today would help wrap up the process quite nicely and ensure her master was at full strength when they made their move.

Haku sighed to herself as her thoughts turned to their current assignment. This was probably the most distasteful assignment they'd ever been forced to take, dooming an entire country under the heel of a wannabe crime boss. Tōshirō-ojisan was not above making his distaste for that known, and neither Rangiku-obasan or Rukia-nēsan were too pleased about it either, but Zabuza-sama had insisted that the money was too good to pass up and sadly they needed the funds more than personal honor. Personally Haku agreed with her family on this matter, but Zabuza-sama's orders were absolute.

She truly wished that they could stop this life of constant traveling, of being forced to work for criminals, villains, and scoundrels just to survive. Tōshirō-ojisan had often mentioned heading to one of the other major villages and seeking asylum. Since both his and Rangiku's only recorded crimes were being bloodline-holders, most of the other major villages, and several of the minor ones if they were brave enough to risk angering one of the Great Five, would be more than willing to offer them asylum in exchange for gaining access to a new bloodline and some powerful shinobi. Sadly, Zabuza-sama's presence made that much more difficult, his attempt at assassinating the Mizukage and his long, bloody history as a shinobi made most villages less inclined to accept him into their ranks. Haku was quite sure that the only reason Tōshirō-ojisan hadn't taken both Rangiku and Rukia and left Zabuza to join a village was because of her. Tōshirō was very loyal to his family, and since Haku was a Yuki as well, he would not easily abandon her. Still it was only a matter of time before his concern for his family and honor overruled what kept him trying to recruit Haku.

The thought of the people she had slowly come to view as family leaving greatly saddened Haku, but she was Zabuza-sama's tool and her loyalty was to him first and foremost, nothing would change that.

Her train of thought was instantly broken as she entered a clearing she knew some of the herbs she needed grew. Several of the trees on the outer edge bore long, deep slash marks; some had even been cut cleanly through and had fallen onto the ground. Others, on the opposite side of the clearing held burn marks, slash marks, and dozens of other forms of damage. And lying against one of the less damaged trees in the midst of the chaos was a boy dressed in black and blue, sleeping soundly with a katana still gripped firmly in one hand.

Haku's eyes narrowed slightly as she recognized him as a member of the Konoha team that was protecting their target; moreover he was the boy who had identified himself as a Kurosaki. Both Tōshirō-ojisan and Zabuza-sama had spoken of the clan with a weary respect, citing them to be an extremely dangerous clan with a potent bloodline and dangerous abilities, but also one with a well-defined sense of honor and pride. Zabuza had once jokingly stated that they were closer to samurai than shinobi and Tōshirō had reluctantly agreed. Slowly she approached the sleeping blonde, her hand outstretched and slowly reaching for his neck...

Naruto awoke with a jerk, as he felt someone touch his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and his arm almost lashed out before he noticed the person standing over him. It was a young woman, dressed in a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono that went down to her ankles, decorated with small plum-colored and with pale red edges. She had a dark brown choker around her neck, a simple white obi tied in a bow securing her kimono, and a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She had pale, fair skin, dark black hair that she wore down her back, large, dark brown eyes, and a narrow, but very pretty, face.

The girl smiled at him. "You know you'll catch cold if you sleep out here?" she asked kindly, her voice deep and husky.

Naruto stood up, stretching slightly before sheathing his sword at his waist. "I wouldn't worry about it. I've got a strong constitution, never been sick a day before in my life actually." responded the blonde. "The names Naruto Uzumaki by the way. What's yours?"

"My name's Haku. It's nice to meet you Naruto-san." Haku replied affectionately with a small smile.

Naruto smiled back, a small blush coloring his cheeks. "Same her Haku-san, so what are you doing out here so early?" asked the blonde, given the position of the sun it was probably no later than eight or nine in the morning.

"I'm gathering herbs." she responded honestly, indicating a half-full basket resting by her side.

"Herbs?" responded the blonde curiously.

"Yes, there are several species in the area that are perfect for helping people heal and recuperate from injuries and diseases." answered Haku as she looked around the clearing before she refocused her attention on Naruto. "What about you Naruto-san? What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the forest?"

"Oh, I've been out here training since last night, guess I might have overdone it a little and fallen asleep." answered the blonde as his blush deepened slightly in embarrassment while he scratched the back of his head. "So would you like a hand gathering these herbs?" he offered kindly.

"That would be very kind of you." responded Haku gratefully.

The two set to work and chatted softly about various minor topics as Haku showed him what herbs did what and Naruto spoke briefly about his homeland. Soon enough an hour had come and gone.

"You sure like to start work early, don't you Haku?" stated Naruto offhandedly as he picked another small herb off the ground, breaking the stalk without damaging the leaves just as Haku instructed.

"I like it when it's early. It's so calm and peaceful at this time, not to mention beautiful." answered Haku softly as she looked around. Naruto had to admit, the lady made a good point, the forest was quite pretty, not to mention peaceful, in the morning. "So Naruto you're a ninja correct?" she asked after a moment.

"Yup." responded the blonde with a grin as he adjusted his hitai-ate around his waist. "I'm a ninja of _Konohagakure no Sato_ (The Village Hidden in the Leaves), the strongest village in the world."

"I see, it must be a very exciting life, but isn't it dangerous?" asked Haku.

"I guess so, but it's not something I worry about a lot." answered Naruto absentmindedly. "That's why I train anyway, so I can become stronger and then it won't be as dangerous."

"You seem pretty strong now, if the damage you did to the clearing is any indication. Isn't that enough?" responded Haku

"No way!" proclaimed the blonde. "Right now there's lots of people way stronger than me. That means I've got keep training; that I have to keep getting stronger."

"I see," stated Haku, "but why is it so important to become strong?"

Naruto actually looked a bit confused at that question. "Well at first I wanted to be stronger so people would respect me," started the blonde as he scratched the back of his head in thought, "but now my reasons are kinda different. You see my folks both died before I even got a chance to really know them. Recently I've found out a lot of cool stuff about my family and now I want to be able to make them proud of the shinobi I became."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I lost both of my parents when I was young as well." stated Haku empathetically, both teens stood silently for a moment before Haku asked another question. "Tell me Naruto is there anyone that is precious to you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response to that question. "What do you mean by precious?"

Haku gained a distant look in her eyes for a moment before she seemingly returned to earth. "I mean someone you would give your life to protect. I've always believed that if someone has something precious to them that they genuinely want to protect, they will become truly strong."

At hearing this Naruto's thoughts turned to the people he cared for. Iruka, the Ichirakus, Yūgao-sensei, Hana-chan, Hinata and Shikamaru, Konohamaru, the Urahara Shop crew and several others. A list that was so short so long ago now seemed to be growing. Naruto smiled as his mind turned to what Benihime had asked him when he first awakened her. "Yes, I have people like that. I totally agree with you on that one Haku." stated the blonde with a large smile.

Haku smiled back as she picked up her basket and turned to walk away. "You will become strong, very strong." stated confidently, before she began to walk away. "Goodbye, we'll meet again sometime." As she was walking, she suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, by the way. I'm a boy." stated the girl/boy.

**(AN: Haku's really a girl in this fic, I just like that part and couldn't bear to remove it.)**

Naruto's jaw dropped at that last bit. _'There's no way a guy can be that pretty!'_ mentally screamed the blonde in denial.

He was still standing like that some five minutes later when Shikamaru found him. Noticing the spaced-out look on his friend's face Shikamaru slapped the back of his head. "Oi, snap out of it you troublesome blonde." snapped the Nara.

Naruto shook his head for a moment before glancing at his teammate. "Oh, hey Shika, where'd you come from?"

Shikamaru merely muttered an annoyed "Troublesome" under his breath before motioning for his teammate to follow him. "Come on, we've got training to do. Not to mention Hinata and I were worried about your troublesome hide when you didn't come back last night."

Naruto smiled, honestly touched and happy with his friends' concern. "Sorry about that." apologized the blonde as he set out. "Let's get going then, no point in stalling, since this is going to be our last day we might as well go all out." proclaimed the blonde happily.

"You are too troublesome!" groaned the Nara as he reluctantly followed behind.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Zabuza's Base, A short time later)_

"Haku- nēsan, you're back." happily proclaimed Rukia as she greeted her cousin/sister at the entrance to their hideout.

"Hello Rukia-san. It's good to see you as well." greeted Haku formally.

"Come on Nēsan, can't you drop the formality when it's just the two of us." complained Rukia, her cousin's constant formality annoying her. Rukia was a polite and serious young girl by nature, similar to Haku herself, but she tended to lighten up when around her family.

Haku smiled slightly. "Of course Nēsan."

Rukia smiled back, before noticing something off. "Hey Haku are you okay, you're acting kind of different from usual?" she asked curiously.

"I'm fine Rukia; I simply met someone when I was gathering herbs in the woods." Haku replied calmly.

Rukia looked confused for a moment before a sly smirk appeared on her face. "Was this someone a boy by any chance?" she asked while grinning.

"Yes, why do you ask?" answered Haku honestly, unsure what her cousin was getting at.

"Aha! Haku-nēsan has a crush." proclaimed Rukia, pointing a finger accusingly at Haku.

"W-what gave you that idea?" asked Haku quickly, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Ha! You're blushing, I knew it. Haku-nēsan has a boyfriend!" sung Rukia teasingly, taking delight in getting a response from her blushing and sputtering cousin.

"I-It's nothing like that Rukia." protested Haku, "I simply met him in the woods and he offered to help me gather some herbs and we talked for a while, that's it."

Their conversation was quickly cut off as they entered the main meeting room to find Zabuza standing, twirling his massive sword through a few practice katas to work out the last remaining kinks in his muscles.

Hearing the door open, the missing-nin resheathed his sword against his back and turned to look at the two young ice-users. "Good, you're both back. Start getting ready, we attack tomorrow." ordered the nuke-nin, a hint of sadistic anticipation ringing in his voice.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(The Next Morning, Tazuna's House)_

"We're heading to the bridge now." stated Tazuna to Tsunami as he, Yūgao, Hayate, Genma, Hinata and Shikamaru stood outside the house, preparing to leave.

"Naruto pushed himself a bit too far the other day, so let him sleep in for a little." stated Yūgao. "When he gets up let him know that he's on guard duty today and that if anything happens to send a sparrow to the bridge."

"Of course." agreed Tsunami.

With that the group set off, none knowing they were heading straight for a battlefield.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

**END CHAPTER 15**

**ALRIGHT! Starting next chapter is the action-packed finale of the Wave Arc, the Bridge Battle!**

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone for voting on the Zanpakutō poll. The results were surprising but we've got two winners, and I'm pleased to announce one of them was one of my personal entrants.**

**I won't announce which won until they appear in the story, but I will tell you one of them appears in the Battle vs. Haku coming in the near future. So stay tuned. **

**Oh, and sorry for the recent delays, the area I live in got hit by some really nasty storms, we lost power at my house for nearly two weeks, which meant no progress on my stories for a prolonged period**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	16. Battle on the Bridge Pt I

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Kyukon**: I know, but the Wave Arc is kinda iconic, I just couldn't bear to change too much, still hope these new fights make up for it.

**Dragon Man 180**: Heh heh. Nice idea, I like it.

**Mars Ultor**: He wouldn't be Naruto otherwise, his heart is one of his most defining features.

**sarge2223**: I'm actually working on the harem now, I'll let you know when I make a final decision.

**uchiha isuke**: Thank you, the Fisher Brothers are one of several OC ideas that I've been sitting on for a while now and hope to use in this and my other stories.

**GodShadowEx**: *Present rude hand gesture to annoying flamer* F**K YOU!

**twana of death**: Thanks, no Fu in this one, but I've got her pegged for another story. As for Hollows…I've got an idea or two, but I'm still waiting to see if they pan out. As for Uzu, that was an invasion from a single village force, Uzu was destroyed by an alliance of several villages.

**First Australian WWE Champion**: I thank you for your honesty, at first I thought your review was turning into a baseless flame, but I was pleased to hear you support your argument. Allow me to offer my counter:  
Yes at the moment Naruto is still fairly immature, that is because, well I don't know about you but at sixteen I was still a bit of a brat myself, until I got my first job and was forced to start working for everything. The Wave Mission was supposed to act as a baseline to help him mature. The confrontation with Zabuza, the first kill, and the bridge battle are going to force Naruto to start maturing, to start on a path to become the badass he could be, it's the first steps on a long journey.  
As for his power level, you have to remember that he's only had his abilities for three months at this point; otherwise he'd be no stronger than cannon Naruto. Getting stronger takes time; it's just not one day wimp and the next badass. It's all about taking steps, one at a time. By the end he will be the badass I know you can see, but the journey to becoming that badass is equally important.

**YoruTaka**: An interesting idea, but I'm afraid the poll has been closed.

**Masteria**: To be honest, it was the only Quincy x Soul Reaper Pairing that made sense. At the time Uryu was the only Quincy introduced besides his father and grandfather, and Yuzu was just because I thought it would be cute: the sweep scatterbrain and the stiff.

**Notableword**: I understand your point, but I have an argument: The only way Sasuke beat the Demon Brothers so easily was by surprise, they didn't expect a genin to attack like that. Since they saw Hinata and Naruto coming they could attack better. As for the Mizu Bunshin: one Naruto only has like a few months intense training, two I don't buy the whole 10% crock.

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, _**Skill Name**_, _**Zanpakutō Ability**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 16: Battle on the Bridge Pt. I**

_(Woods Outside Tazuna's House)_

Gatō's two samurai bodyguards stood amidst the woods outside Tazuna's house. One of Gatō's men had finally managed to find the hidden cabin and now these two were sent to complete a specific task. The smaller of the two, the one name Zōri, had a small radio receiver to his ear and was listening to it.

"They're gone." stated the beanie-wearing swordsmen as he put the receiver back into his pocket. "Our guys in town just saw the old man and his five pet bodyguards heading towards the bridge. The place should be empty except for our target."

"Five?" grunted the larger swordsman, Waraji, as he looked up from where he'd been leaning against a tree. "Thought there was only supposed to be four of them?"

Zōri merely shrugged. "Don't know, don't really care. All I know is the bridge builder and his ninja are gone and the man's brats are all alone and defenseless." he finished with a sinister snicker.

"We only need one of them right? My blade is thirsty for some real blood." growled Waraji as he licked his lips and slightly unsheathed his sword.

"Sure, sure Waraji." stated a still snickering Zōri. "Though if we get the choice, kill the brat. I hear the old man's daughter is quite the looker." he finished with a twisted smirk.

"Whatever." grunted the swordsman as he started walking toward the house, his partner following close behind.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Bridge, Some Time Later)_

"Hold on, what happened here!?" shouted Tazuna as his eyes took in the sight that had greeted the group when they arrived at the bridge construction site. Dozens of bodies, soldiers and workers alike, were strewn across the ground. Tazuna instantly rushed to one of his fallen employees. The man was barely conscious, a senbon needle piercing the back of his neck. "Who did this?" asked the aged bridge-builder as knelt on the ground.

"M-m-monsters!" groaned the man before he passed out.

"This is odd, none of them are dead. Most have simply been knocked unconscious or paralyzed." stated Genma as he and the rest of the Konoha contingent got into a protective formation surrounding Tazuna. As he spoke a wind suddenly picked up and a thick mist blanketed the bridge. All five shinobi instantly tensed, drawing weapons. Yūgao and Hayate drew their swords, Genma and Shikamaru pulled out kunai, and Hinata activated her Byakugan before falling into a Jūken stance.

"This mist…it's the same as before." whispered Hinata as she scanned the surrounding mists. "It's Zabuza's **Kirigakure no Jutsu**. (Hiding in the Mist Technique)"

'_Looks like it's finally time for round two.'_ thought Yūgao as she readied her sword. Truth be told, a part of her was looking forward to this. Yūgao took pride in her skills as a weapon mistress and swordsman, a relatively rare occupation among Konoha shinobi, and the chance to test and prove herself against a member of Kiri's legendary _Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ (Seven Ninja Swordsmen), a team containing some of the strongest weapon users in the world, was a chance her pride couldn't turn away.

"Of course." a new voice echoed around them, seemingly answering Genma's question. "We were paid to eliminate the bridge-builder, not kill helpless civilians and weak soldiers. Some of us do not enjoy mindless slaughter."

"Was that supposed to be a shot Tōshirō?" growled Zabuza's familiar voice before he seemed to address Yūgao. "It seems you've brought in some friends little girl, but luckily I've got friends of my own. You also haven't lost the brats yet either, though you're down one at least. Did the Kurosaki brat run away?"

Instantly a half-dozen Zabuzas appeared surrounding the group. The three jounin tensed, but decided to wait for the Genin to move first, they needed to be ready for the real attack, not distracted by water clones

Hinata reacted first her muscles moving on instinct as she moved toward the center of the circle formed by the water clones in the blink of an eye. "**Jūken: Hachibōsei**! (Gentle Fist: Eight Pointed Star) (1)" Instantly she began to spin, her hands striking out as the rest of her body blurred, chakra lacing her fingers as she struck each clone nearly simultaneously. She stopped several seconds later, finishing in a low defensive stance before the clones suddenly burst, turning back into puddles of water, Hinata spoke up, her determination to save the country from Gatō giving her new courage. "We are not the same either, and Naruto-kun would never run away!" she spoke calmly but her voice was tinged with fire.

Yūgao smiled to herself. _'It looks like my little mouse has grown some teeth.' _she thought to herself proudly.

Zabuza chuckled softly. "Looks like your brats have improved some girl." stated missing-nin amusingly as the mist suddenly thinned, revealing Zabuza, Tōshirō, Rangiku, Haku, and Rukia all standing opposite of the Konoha group. "Looks like you may have a little competition when it comes to speed Haku."

"Now is not the time for your foolish games Zabuza." growled Tōshirō as he drew his own katana off his back and addressed the other shinobi. "This battle does not have to happen. Our mission is solely to eliminate the bridge-builder behind you. Leave now and there will be no need for mindless bloodshed."

"Afraid that's not going to happen shorty." grunted Genma. "We're ninja; we don't abandon clients to avoid a fight."

"Told you it was pointless Tōshirō." snorted Zabuza. "Pick your targets, but the girl owes me a rematch." snarled the missing nin as hefted his massive sword and rushed forward. Yūgao moved in the same moment, and the two swordsmen disappeared down the length of the bridge to begin their battle, neither wanting to involve their teammates in their battle since none had trained to specifically fight together and neither wanted a distraction from their own opponent.

Tōshirō moved forward and was met by Hayate, their swords locking in a contest of skill and strength. Both broke apart before disappearing over the bridge's edge to start their own battle.

Rangiku kept her kodachi sheathed as she rushed forward, only to be met by Genma. The two tokubetsu jounin exchanged looks before darting off the bridge and into the woods surrounding the bridge's land-bound side.

Rukia rushed forward, drawing her own sword before swinging at a dodging Shikamaru who quickly led her into the woods as well.

Hinata stood resolutely in front of Tazuna, knowing her job as the group's primary guard. Haku silently stepped forward. "It appears we will be fighting." she stated calmly before rushing forward.

"Please stay back Tazuna-san." stated Hinata before she rushed to meet her opponent halfway.

And thus the battle of the bridge had begun.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Tazuna's House, Same Time)_

Tsunami screamed as the front door to her house was cut open, allowing Gatō's two thugs to walk in easily.

"You're the bridge builder's daughter? You're coming with us." stated Zōri calmly. "Just come along nice and peaceful like and you won't be hurt." lied the swordsman evenly.

Tsunami backed up, knowing full well that was a lie. Naruto was still unconscious upstairs; the boy probably wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Mom!" shouted Inari as he stepped into the room.

"Inari! Quickly run away!" screamed Tsunami in a panic.

"Oh, there's the other one." stated Waraji lowly. "Gatō said we only need one hostage right?"

"Yup." agreed Zōri, a smirk on his lips.

"Good, then I can finally get some good blood on my sword." smirked the larger samurai as he fully unsheathed his sword and started walking toward the terrified Inari.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Tsunami, causing the large swordsman to stop and turn to look at her. "If you so much as lay a finger on my son I'll bite out my own tongue. Then you'll have no hostages. Please, just let him go and I'll cooperate." she finished desperately.

The two mercenary swordsmen exchanged a look before Waraji sullenly sheathed his sword; it wasn't worth failing their job just for a little fun.

"You're a lucky brat kid." stated Zōri mockingly, "Having such a caring mommy and all that. Come on, let's go." he finished grabbing Tsunami before tying her hands behind her back and leading her out the door by the shoulder with Waraji standing on the opposite side.

Inari simply collapsed, crying. "I'm so useless." he cried to himself, "I'm too weak to do anything. I don't wanna die!" Suddenly Naruto's, Yūgao's, and even his father's voices started echoing in the back of his head.

"_If all you do is just whine and complain than nothing is ever going to change. Your grandfather is putting his life on the line for this country and all you do is just cry about how pointless it is. All you are is a coward."_

"_I think he realized a long time ago that crying wouldn't accomplish anything and decided to do something about it._ _I think Naruto understands a lot better than most what it truly means to be strong and stay true to your dreams, just like your father did Inari. "_

"_Inari, when there are things you need to protect, then protect them with everything you have, with all the strength you have in your own two arms. Then you will truly be strong."_

Hearing those words again, something shifted inside the young boy's heart. _'No more running away, no more crying.'_ decided the boy as he stood up and wiping away his tears. Quickly grabing a kitchen knife he raced out the door, where the samurai were just about to leave the clearing containing the house. "Let my mom go!" he screamed charging forward with the knife held out in front of him…

_*SMACK!* _

…only to be sent flying backward by a backhand from Waraji.

"Kids starting to get on my nerves." grunted the large swordsman as he started walking toward the downed Inari while slowly drawing his own sword.

"Don't you da…" started Tsunami before she suddenly fell forward.

"Shut up already." grunted Zōri as he lowered his hand from where he'd just struck the young woman, before turning his attention to his partner. "Don't take too long Waraji, we have to meet the boss at the bridge soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Kid's too small to have any real fun cutting anyway." grunted the man as he raised his sword over the downed boy.

Inari could only close his eyes and wait for the end.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Hinata__ vs. __Haku _

The two teenage kunoichi met in a blur of motion. Hinata struck first, aiming a palm strike toward the masked girl's chest. Haku nimbly dodged beneath the attack and jabbed at Hinata with her own hand, a trio of senbon gripped between her fingers like a set of claws. Hinata spun away, her agility and speed nearly matching Haku's own, before attempting to deliver a spin kick to the side of Haku's head. The dark-haired ice user leapt backwards, avoiding the blow before and forcing the young Hyūga into a crouch as she landed, before throwing her senbon at the purple-haired heiress. Hinata merely struck out with one of her arms, channeling chakra through it to harden it using **_Assei_ **(Iron Hand) (2), and deflected the needles just as they came into range before quickly regaining her feet.

"We merely wish for the bridge-builder," stated Haku calmly as she studied the slightly younger girl from behind her mask, "you and your comrades have nothing to do with this. Stay out of it and there will be no reason for you to die."

"I refuse." stated Hinata resolutely. "If I allow you to kill Tazuna, then all of Wave will suffer under Gatō's heel, and I refuse to allow that."

"I understand and appreciate the sentiment," agreed Haku calmly, surprising Hinata, "but I too have a mission to accomplish and something I must protect, and I have two key advantages at the moment. First, I am faster than you. Second, we are surrounded by water." With that Haku quickly began forming handsigns before calling out, "**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō**! (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) (3)" before slamming her foot on the ground, causing the nearby water that had accumulated along the bridge to fly upward, shaping itself into a thousand water needles that quickly began flying straight at Hinata.

Hinata frowned as she began handseals of her own. "Two things: First, you are not the only one who can use water. **Suiton: Senkaitate**! (Water Release: Swirling Shield) (4)" shouted the Hyūga as the water around her began to spin around in a roughly cylindrical mass, blocking the incoming needles. Hinata was pleased with her latest jutsu, the one she'd managed to master while training over the past few weeks.

Haku merely raised an eyebrow behind her mask as she watched her attack be deflected, before the other rose to match as the spinning water column dispersed in a spray of falling water and Hinata was nowhere to be found.

Sensing motion to her side, she turned to find the younger Hyūga mere feet away from her with her hand drawn back. "**Hakke Bakushō**! (Eight Trigrams Exploding Palm) (5)" shouted the Hyūga as she brought her palm forward to strike at Haku's chest. The young Hyōton user barely had time to raise her arms in defense before she was sent flying backwards. "And second, you are not faster than me." Hinata finished calmly as she resettled herself into a stance as Haku regained her feet.

Haku had taken worse blows before, but was still slightly dazed from the impact. "It seems I cannot hold back against this one. How unfortunate." she stated calmly as she readied herself to attack again.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Shikamaru vs. Rukia_

"Stand still and fight like a man!" shouted an annoyed Rukia as she continued to slash and chase after a dodging Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman." muttered the Nara as he continued to dodge. Seriously what was with women, thinking a guy should just stand still and take their lumps? He had no intention of letting the dark-haired girl strike him with that very sharp-looking sword of hers. Luckily hours training with Naruto had given him a pretty good idea of how to dodge and fight against sword-users.

"What was that?" snarled Rukia as she burst forward and aimed a downward slash at Shikamaru's head, only for the Nara to suddenly draw a kunai and intercept the blade mid-strike. "Finally decided to stop running away have you?" asked Rukia with a smirk as she continued to bear down with her sword and attempting to cut through Shikamaru's block.

"You're not giving me much choice in the matter." returned the Nara grumpily as he worked to maintain his counter to Rukia's slash. The girl was stronger than she looked.

"True enough." returned Rukia before she disengaged her sword from their contest, only to spin and strike with a slash from the side, forcing Shikamaru to jump backwards in order to dodge.

Landing in a crouch, Shikamaru's hands quickly flew through a set of handseals. "**Hijutsu: Kagehari**! (Secret Technique: Shadow Needles) (6)" Instantly his shadow began to extend forward before shooting out of the ground at Rukia, forming a trio of spear-like needles.

Rukia leapt backward, landing in a crouch before smirking. "I see, given how you constantly avoided my attacks without attempting to counter and now only used a mid-ranged attack jutsu, I'd say you were a mid- to long-range fighter, correct?" questioned Rukia.

Shikamaru grunted. "And judging by the way you've tried to hit me with that sword, but still left room to back away while pursuing me I'm guessing you're close- to mid-range." responded the Nara as he studied his opponent.

Rukia smirked. "Well it seems you actually do have a brain inside that thick skull of yours. Since you're not likely to let me in close and you know I'm not going to let you get too far away, it looks like this is going to be a mid-range battle, and that's fine by me." slashing her sword outward, she called out, "**Sode no Shirayuki: Hakukaze no Mai**! (White Sleeved Snow: Dance of White Winds) (7)," releasing a burst of silvery white wind directly at the young Nara.

Shikamaru was already working on his own handseals. "**Doton: Sekichū Dai**! (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Block) (8)" before stomping his foot into the ground, causing a 6ft pillar of stone and earth to rise out of the ground in front of him and intercept the attack. In moments the pillar was covered in ice and frost. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in thought as he went through another set of seals, _'So that's the Hyōton? Genma mentioned it while discussing the people we'd likely meet if we had to face Zabuza again.'_ "**Doton: Sekichū Dōgu** (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Tackle) (9)" shouted the Nara, sending his still frost-covered pillar charging forward at Rukia.

Rukia stood her ground in front of the charging pillar, moving her sword into a two-handed grip. "**Sode no Shirayuki: Shirohana no Mai**! (White Sleeved Snow: Dance of the White Flower) (10)" Her sword began to glow with a pale white light before she slashed downward at the charging pillar. In moments the charging pillar was encased in ice, before shattering into a thousand pieces. Still holding her sword at the ready Rukia smiled. "So you use Doton and shadow techniques, interesting?" stated the dark-haired ice user.

"And you use Hyōton mixed with some form of kenjutsu." responded the Nara calmly as he studied her for a minute. "We thought there was only one Hyōton user with Zabuza, not two."

Rukia smirked. "You are again mistaken, there are not two of us, there are three. Myself, Tōshirō-tōsan, and Haku-nēsan are the last of the Yuki clan, proud bearers of the Hyōton kekkai genkai." stated the dark-haired girl proudly before she readjusted her grip on her own sword. "And my _Sode no Shirayuki_ (White Sleeved Snow) style uses it to its full advantage."

Shikamaru sighed as he drew a kunai in each hand. "This is going to be so troublesome." he muttered to himself.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Genma vs. Rangiku_

"Well aren't I the lucky one." stated a grinning Genma as he and his opponent came to a rest in a small clearing in the surrounding woods. "My opponent turns out to be a total babe, how fun. Don't suppose we could call this whole thing off and just grab some sake." offered the special jounin as he absently chewed on his senbon.

"That does sound tempting cutie," returned a smirking Rangiku as she settled down across the clearing from Genma, "but I'm afraid that I'm happily married."

Genma gave a slightly disappointed sigh. "Well isn't that the story of my life. Guess we're fighting then." with that the special jounin spat his senbon directly at his opponent's face.

Rangiku smirked as she drew her kodachi from her back in a flash and deflected the incoming senbon. "Now that wasn't very nice." replied the red-head teasingly, before she lashed out with her sword, calling out "**Fūton: Kazaha Shuriken**! (Wind Release: Wind Edge Shuriken) (11)." Sending a half-dozen, shuriken-sized bursts of sharpened wind at Genma, who leaped over them and was already moving through handseals of his own.

**"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) (12)" shouted the tokubetsu jounin from midair, launching a fireball at Rangiku while using the propulsion from the attack to alter and shift his fall to land on a branch near the forest's edge.

Rangiku stared up at the flame, before doubling her grip on her kodachi and sweeping it upward "**Fūton: Honō Hanarekaze**! (Wind Release: Flame Parting Winds) (13)." Instantly a narrow arc of swirling wind formed in front of the red-haired nuke-nin, following the path of her rising sword. The moment the fireball touched the winds, it began to split right down the middle, both edges flowing around the sides of the wind stream and away from her. While the fireball was being split in front of her, Rangiku was already working on her own series of handsigns. "**Katon: Isoikaen**! (Fire Release: Rushing Flames) (14)." cried the Kiri nuke-nin, releasing a half-dozen arcs of flame that flew straight toward Genma's perch among the trees.

Genma leapt backwards, allowing himself to fall downward before using the trunk of the tree as a springboard to launch himself into the air and away from the attack, landing in a crouch still on the opposite side of the clearing from Rangiku. As he regained his feet, he looked at his opponent with a smirk appearing on his lips. "Looks like this is going to be a battle of ninjutsu specialists. Don't you agree Rangiku-san?"

"So it seems." agreed a still grinning Rangiku as the flames died around her. "Now how about introducing yourself, it's quite rude that you know my name but I don't know yours."

Genma snorted. "My apologies." he offered slightly sarcastically. "I am Genma Shiranui, tokubetsu jounin and a proud member of Konoha's _Hokage Goei Shōtai_. (Fire Shadow Guard Platoon)" he finished proudly

Rangiku smirked. "Well if we're exchanging gloats and titles then I might as well show you how I earned the nickname _Haineko Rangiku_ (Ash Cat Rangiku)." stated the Kiri-nin as gray powder began swirling around her sword.

Genma grinned slightly. "Looks like this is going to be an interesting fight." stated the tokubetsu jounin as he drew another senbon and placed it in his mouth.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Hayate vs. Tōshirō_

The two swordsmen stood beneath the bridge, both standing easily on the water with their swords drawn and in a ready position.

"I suppose, as fellow swordsmen, it is only right to exchange introductions before we fight." stated Tōshirō calmly as he held his unusually long katana in a double-hand grip. "I am Tōshirō Yuki, a practitioner of the _Shiryūken_ (White Dragon Sword) style."

"I am Hayate Gekkō, heir to the _*cough*_ _Hadzuki Odori_ (Leaf Moon Dance) sword style of Konohagakure." responded an equally calm Hayate as he held his sword in a one-handed grip, while his other hand was at his side and slightly behind his back.

Tōshirō raised a single eyebrow. "Interesting, I was unaware that the Leaf Village possessed any swordsman families." stated the shorter swordsman calmly. "Still I'd rather not fight, unlike Zabuza I am not one to kill others to simply satisfy my own curiosity or bloodlust. I simply desire to complete my mission as effectively as possible, but I doubt you'll simply let me pass?"

Hayate simply looked at the white-haired swordsman. "We are both shinobi, _*cough*_ we both know that isn't going to happen."

Tōshirō merely shrugged his shoulders. "You are correct, as both shinobi and swordsmen we both have our pride. You'll forgive me for any insult, I've been forced to work with slime far too much over the past few years." he apologized calmly before shifting into a stance.

Taking that as a signal to begin Hayate lashed out with a single swing of his sword "**Horizuki no Mai**! (Dance of the Carving Moon) (15)." Launching a silvery arc of chakra shaped like a crescent moon.

As the arc of chakra flew straight toward him, Tōshirō merely taped the tip of his own sword against the water in front of him before bringing it upward in a swift swing. "**Shiryū Oriyoku**! (White Dragon Folded Wing) (16)." Instantly the water flowed upward with the sword, before freezing solid and forming a vaguely wing-shaped barrier in front of Tōshirō. Hayate's attack met Tōshirō's barrier in a crash of breaking ice, but the barrier held strong.

Tōshirō frowned behind the barrier. "I highly doubt that that was all you are capable of. Please do not underestimate me."

"I wasn't." Hayate's voice came from directly behind the shorter man, before his sword emerged from Tōshirō's chest. "**Wasurezuki no Mai**! (Dance of the Forgotten Moon) (17)." stated the leaf swordsman calmly, only for Tōshirō to sudden lose all his color, turning into nothing but an ice statue.

"Impressive," stated Tōshirō calmly as he reappeared opposite of Hayate as the ice-barrier fell into the water, "but you made a very large mistake following me onto the water. Here I have all the advantages." Swinging his sword upward, the smaller sent a large amount of water spraying in front of him before calling out, "**Shiryū Totsuga**! (White Dragon Snapping Fangs) (18)." causing the water floating in front of him to coagulate and freeze into a large number of fang-like darts before, with another swing of his sword, he sent them flying straight for Hayate.

"Not _*cough*_ all of them." stated Hayate as he swung his own sword forward in a flurry of cuts from a dozen different directions and angles. "**Fūton: Hanshazuki no Mai**! (Wind Release: Dance of the Reflecting Moon) (19)." shouted the leaf-nin as the slashes each created a stream of winds which soon merged into a wall of swirling, shifting winds. As the iced darts hit the barrier of swirling winds, each was seemingly dragged into it swirling current before being hurled back directly at Tōshirō.

The white-haired ice-users eyes widened slightly as his attack was reflected back at him, before he quickly brought his sword up again. "**Shiryū Oriyoku**! (White Dragon Folded Wing) (16)." Instantly raising another ice barrier to block the incoming darts. The two ice attacks met with the sound ice crashing against ice. After a moment the barrage of ice darts ended and the ice barrier dropped, revealing a slightly tensed Tōshirō.

"I still have _*cough*_ my own element _*cough*_, and there plenty of _*cough*_ air here as well." stated Hayate calmly as he returned to his fighting stance

A small smirk appeared on Tōshirō's lips as he steadied himself after blocking his countered attack. "So it seems." he agreed.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Yūgao vs. Zabuza_

_*CLANG*_

The final battle, taking place near the edge of the bridge, was surrounded by the echoing sound of steel striking against steel…

*CLASH*

…of sword against sword, as Zabuza and his massive cleaver-sword met Yūgao and her katana blade. The two blade-wielding jounin clashed repetitively, in middle of the mists. Zabuza and his massive weapon, constantly attempting to cleave through Yūgao and her smaller, lighter blade; while Yūgao herself constantly moved, attempting to use her smaller size and greater speed against the larger swordsmen.

"You're fighting differently girl." snarled Zabuza as he once again tried to cleave Yūgao in half with Kubikiribōchō. "Last time you actually tried to fight me. Now you're dancing away like a scared little child."

"Last time my focus was on keeping you away from my genin and my client. If I had fought you normally, I'd have risked you attacking them while I tried to keep my distance. Now that we have separated from them, I need not worry about that and can fight you without holding back." stated Yūgao calmly as she appeared behind Zabuza and attempted to stab him through with her katana, only for the larger nuke-nin to spin and block with his massive blade, catching her katana in the small hole near the tip.

"Holding back? Cocky little girl aren't you." responded Zabuza as he twisted his blade before Yūgao could remove her sword, forcing her to let go or risk shattering either her sword or her wrist. Yūgao quickly released her grip as her katana was jerked into an odd angle, and with a quick flick of his blade, Zabuza sent it flying across the bridge before he attempted to cleave Yūgao in half along her stomach, only for her to dodge backwards and land several dozen feet away from Zabuza. "Let's see how smug you are without your little toy." finished the nuke-nin as he readied his sword and placed himself between Yūgao and her katana.

Yūgao actually chuckled at that statement, before smirking at Zabuza. "Tell me Zabuza-san, when we first met you called me the _Konoha no Tsubasa Aijin_ (Blade Mistress of Konoha), one the nicknames I've earned during my career as a shinobi, but did you know that wasn't my favorite epithet?" asked the Konoha-nin as she held her left arm out and, in a puff of smoke, a naginata appeared in her hand. As she absently spun the bladed polearm she continued. "My personal favorite is _Senjin no Yūgao _(Yūgao of a Thousand Blades), and while I like to think of myself as a swordswoman first and foremost, my official title is weapons mistress." she finished falling into a new stance with her naginata gripped firmly in both hands.

Zabuza smirked behind his bandages. "So instead of fighting against a master swordsman, I'm fighting a girl who likes to play with her toys too much, how amusing." mocked the missing-nin.

Yūgao merely grinned. "'Specialization leads only to stagnation.' That is what my sensei always taught me." quipped the purple haired Anbu as she brought her newest weapon back and braced it against her side and made a few quick seals before returning her grip to her weapon and calling out, "**Raiton: Raijin no Abare**! (Lightning Release: Thunder God's Rampage) (20)." coating both herself and her blade in a thin coating of sparking electrical chakra before she charged forward, naginata held at her side. As soon as she was within reach of her opponent she launched a vicious sweeping blow at Zabuza's side, moving far faster than a normal person could hope to block wielding a normal katana, let alone a massive zanbatō type sword like Zabuza's.

However Zabuza was no ordinary swordsman.

Zabuza's surprising speed and agility with his massive blade had been the undoing of many of his opponents, all whom had underestimated the speed Zabuza was capable of while wielding his massive sword. Despite the size of his weapon, Zabuza's years of experience carry it and his own massive strength allowed him to wield the massive zanbatō-class sword with a level of speed and precision that others would find impossible. So Zabuza was easily capable of bringing his cleaver-sword to block the blow. However, when the naginata's curved sword-head met the cleaver-like blade of Kubikiribōchō and began to bite into the sword's thick metal, Zabuza's eyes could only widen in shock. Kubikiribōchō's blade was at least two inches thick, constantly reinforced with chakra, and made of the strongest iron in the world.

His eyes widened further as a thin string of electricity flew up the length of his blade and bit into his forearm, sending a sharp stinging pain throughout his entire arm. Zabuza merely grit his teeth. The pain wasn't anything bad, barely more than a nasty static shock, probably designed to make the opponent release their blade or weaken their grip, assumed the missing nin, before had to focus in order to dodge another strike, and then another and another.

Zabuza was forced to backpedal against the furious assault from the purple-haired kunoichi and her electrified weapon. Even using all his skill to dodge, the former mist-nin was forced to block the electrified blade several more times, earning new nicks in his sword and more stinging pains in his arms. After what seemed like several minutes of unending strikes, Yūgao began to slow down. Taking his chance, Zabuza swung his cleaver in a massive slash, hoping to cleave the woman in half yet again. However, Yūgao merely leapt backwards, using a final burst of speed to escape the massive sword and landing a good distance away as the electrical chakra surrounding her died down.

Zabuza took the opportunity to catch his breath. "I'll admit it girl, that was halfway impressive, but it'll take more than a light show like that to beat me." stated the swordsman with a grin behind his mask.

Yūgao merely chuckled. "Trust me old man, I'm just getting started." responded the purple-haired jounin as she readied her naginata again.

Zabuza's grin turned demonic as he held his hands together to form a seal. "Well so am I. **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**! (Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique) (21)." roared the nuke-nin as the mists around them suddenly thicken dramatically.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Back at Tazuna's_

Inari braced himself, waiting for the pain that would end his life…

…and waiting…

…and waiting some more.

Finally, after nearly a full minute of waiting, Inari slowly cracked open one of his eyes to see what happened.

What he found was the massive samurai's sword mere inches from his face. The blade and the arm swinging it were stopped by another hand, this one covered in a white glove, gripping tightly on the straining wrist of the massive swordsman who currently appeared to be struggling to break his arm free with little to no visible effect. And connected to that white-gloved arm was none other than one Naruto Uzumaki. His back was turned to Inari, but he could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he started talking to him.

"That was a brave thing you did kid. Stupid as hell, but brave." stated the blonde, his head slightly turning so he could look at Inari from the corner of his eye, a small smile now evident on his features. "You might just prove me wrong after all."

"You stupid little punk!" snarled Waraji, who the blonde had been ignoring a moment before, as he pulled his free arm back. "LET ME GO!" shouted the large swordsman as attempted to clobber the blonde whelp in front of him and force him to let go…only for said whelp to catch his fist in his own free hand.

Naruto slowly turned his head to face the larger swordsman, his eyes hidden by the rim of his bucket hat. He'd been watching what was happening ever since the two swordsmen had barged into Tazuna's place, waiting for a moment to strike where he wouldn't put Tsunami and Inari at risk. Unfortunately the sword-wielding pricks had forced his hand when the bigger one tried to slice up Inari. Besides, given that he could hear what the two swordsmen were discussing, including their plans for Tsunami, the blonde doubted he could have waited any longer to act before he finally blew his top.

"You are an insult to all swordsmen." growled the blonde lowly as he finished turning his head to face the larger man, eyes still hidden by the brim of his hat. "You not only turn a sword on an unarmed kid, but you do it for no other reason than to get a few sick thrills." snarled the blonde, his eyes suddenly becoming visible. The normally warm cerulean blue orbs were ice cold and had narrowed into animalistic slits. "I am going to make you regret that." hissed the blonde finally and, with a twist of his own wrist, Waraji's captured arm was twisted suddenly and violent counterclockwise, dislocating if not snapping the larger man's wrist.

Waraji howled in pain as his arm exploded in agony. "Damn it brat, stop that hurts!" pleaded the swordsman as he tried to free his hand from Naruto's grasp only for the blonde to suddenly let it go, causing the man to stumble backward his other arm still gripped tightly by the wrist.

"You can't even take a bit of your own medicine." snarled the blonde, his mounting rage evident, everything about these two was pissing him off. They were cowards attacking unarmed civilians, arrogant thugs who thought all it took was a sword to push everyone else around, sleaze who were planning on raping and murdering an innocent woman. Bastards who insulted everything that was right in Naruto's world. "Slime like the two of you don't deserve to exist in this world, and you're not even worth drawing my blade on to finish. **Hakuda:****"** Naruto whispered as he drew his now free hand back and clenched it into a fist, which suddenly glowed with pure blue-white chakra, "**Ikkotsu**! (White Strikes: Single Bone) (22)." roared the blonde as he slammed his now glowing fist into Waraji's stomach. Instantly an explosion of chakra emerged from the man's back, directly behind where Naruto's fist had impacted

Blood exploded out of the samurai bodyguard's mouth and nose, lightly flecking over the blonde's clothes, as the majority of his stomach and intestines were liquefied by the force of the blow. The blonde dispassionately let go of the now dead man's wrist, allowing his corpse to fall to the ground. Naruto casually stepped over the corpse, treating it like the garbage the man it once was, and focusing his attention on the other asswipe still in need of a major beat down.

Zōri, on the other hand, was freaking out. He'd just seen his partner get wasted by a teenager with a single punch. This was not what he'd signed up for. Drawing his sword as quickly as possible he pointed it at the still unconscious form of Tsunami. "D-Don't take another step closer kid or I swear I'll cut off this bitches head!" screamed the teal-haired swordsman, his voice and sword shaking as he tried to appear intimidating.

Naruto's frozen glare met Zōri's panicked stare for a moment before he disappeared out of sight in a blur of movement.

"What the…?" started the smaller swordsman as he looked around in shock.

"**Hakuda:**" Naruto reappeared in midair directly next to the swordsman's head; his foot now glowing blue-white just like his fist had a moment before. "**Kazaguruma**! (White Strikes: Windmill) (23)." With a swift, swirling movement the blonde's glowing foot connected with the side of Zōri's face, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The resounding sound of a skull shattering under the impact told Naruto almost as much as the blood now leaking from the downed swordsman's hairline as he landed on the ground in a crouch next to where Zōri had been standing moments ago.

Slowly, the blonde turned his attention to the still unconscious Tsunami and checked her pulse, making sure she was alright. Feeling a steady heartbeat Naruto sighed lightly in reflief, before placing a hand over the back of Tsunami's head. His hand slowly began to glow a pale white as he focused his Idō onto healing Tsunami's minor head trauma, hopefully that would get her back to the land of the living. As he knelt there his attention focused on the two bodies now littering the clearing.

'_I don't feel bad about this.'_ thought the blonde confusedly as he looked between the two corpses that had once been men, before shaking his head. _'These guys weren't even human anymore; they were nothing more than a pair of rabid dogs in need of being put down.'_

"_Sssso true."_ hissed a new voice.

Naruto's eyes instantly widened as he looked up, his eyes scanning the surroundings only to notice the now-familiar grayscale tones that meant only one thing: one of his sword spirits wanted to talk. Looking around the blonde called out. "If you wanna talk, you mind doing it face to face, I'm not really into this 'spooky voice from nowhere' crap." growled out the blonde. He'd just killed two guys and wasn't feeling the least bit regretful about it, something about that wasn't right and his sword spirits playing spooky observer were not helping.

"_Of courssssse child."_ spoke the voice again and in a single movement the spirit was in front of him, or, to be precise, coiled around him. This time the spirit took the form of a massive black snake, easily six feet in diameter and at least ten times that long. Its scales were mostly pitch black, but occasionally dotted with specks of glowing white light, making the creature look like it had been torn out of the night sky. Its eyes were two intensely glowing spheres, their color rapidly shifting within an prismatic array that hurt the blonde's eyes just to look at for too long. _"I'm glad that you have heard from me child."_ hissed the serpent; Naruto noticed its mouth never opened, never even moved, while it spoke. _"I wasssss worried that you'd never meet my requirement."_

"And what was that?" questioned the blonde as he stared at the massive snake.

"_An underssstanding."_ hissed the snake excitedly. _"There iss darknesssss in thiss world child, and sometimes that darknesss mussst be dessstroyed utterly before it can harm the innocccent. Protect the innocccent and consssume the darknesss and I will fight by your ssside. My name issss…" _

"Naruto?" asked Inari softly as he approached the kneeling blonde. The older boy had been staring off into space for a minute with a weird grin on his face and Inari was starting to get worried.

"Hm?" hummed the blonde as he refocused on Inari. "Sorry about that kid, got lost in thought for a minute there. You alright?" asked the blonde. As Inari nodded his head mutely, the blonde noticed the younger boy was currently missing his hat. "Hey where'd your hat go?"

Inari slowly raised his hands to his head, feeling his hair in surprise before looking around. The boy just noticed his hat resting beneath Waraji's cooling corpse. Naruto turned his head to follow the boy's gaze and frowned. "Well that sucks, I doubt you're going to want to wear it now, not after that jackass has been lying on it." offered the blonde with a light chuckle, causing Inari to start laughing as well as tears started to leak from his eyes.

Quickly trying to wipe them away the boy turned his head away from the blonde. "I promised I wasn't going to cry anymore, but I've already started again. Man I'm pathetic aren't I." whispered the boy as he tried to wipe away the tears.

"What are you talking about?" responded the blonde with a smile as he reached out and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Tears of sadness and tears of joy are two totally different things. There's no shame in letting those out." finished the blonde with a broad grin as he started laughing again, and was quickly joined by a freely crying Inari.

The laughter of the two young men quieted as Tsunami began to stir. Looking up, her attention immediately focused on her son before she rushed forward to embrace the small boy in a hug. "Inari! What were you thinking?! You could have been killed?! What happened!?" shouted the obviously distressed mother.

"I'm okay mom." offered Inari as he tried to calm his frazzled mother's nerves. "Naruto saved us!" he said indicating the grinning blonde, who simply waved his hand.

"It was nothing, now I'd advise you two to get back inside quick." stated the blonde as he stood back up. "I'm heading to the bridge, something tells me this is far from over and that's where the action's going to be. _Besides I've got a new friend to try out.'_ finished the blonde mentally as he gripped the hilt of his sword, the name of his newest Zanpakutō still echoing in his ears as he leapt off.

As the blonde disappeared into the horizon Tsunami's attention turned back to her son. She was surprised to find the boy smiling after the blonde, the first smile she'd seen him wear since Kaiza's passing. "Inari?"

"We can win mom." breathed out the boy before he shouted excitedly, "We can actually WIN!"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Hinata__ vs. __Haku _

"I do believe, that it's time we end these little games." stated Haku coldly from behind her mask as she approached Hinata. Instantly her hands formed a single unique handseal. Before Hinata could move to counter the water around her began to shift, freezing solid before a dozen long stalks of it slowly started growing up into the air. As it reached a height of close to six feet, the bottom portion broke off from the ground before ice suddenly shifted midair, stretching and widening with a teeth-grating sound almost like glass grinding against itself as each stalk suddenly grew into a mirror solid ice floating a few inches off the ground. Soon the process repeated itself with eight more mirrors above the previous circle, before repeating again with a final mirror. In the end, Hinata was completely enclosed in a dome of ice mirrors.

**"****Hijutsu: ****Makyō Hyōshō**! (Hidden Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) (24)." proclaimed the ice-wielder as the jutsu completed itself. As the ice mirrors finished forming, she slowly stepped toward the closest one. As she pressed her hand against it her body seemed to be absorbed slowly into the ice, her reflection taking form inside the mirror as her body disappeared outside it. As soon as her body was completely consumed her reflection seemed to mirror itself in every single one of the ice mirrors.

"What is this?" questioned Hinata as she watched the entire process with a vague sense of awe, hey Byakugan allowing her to see exactly what was happening. The chakra that seemed to connect all the mirrors to each other, and the way Haku's own chakra and body seemed to meld with the power of this jutsu.

"My ultimate technique." stated Haku calmly, her voice seemingly echoing from all the mirrors at once, as she drew another set of senbon. "And with this technique, I will show the true meaning of speed." With that she launched her needles from within the ice mirror, the needles seemingly passing through the mirror's surface like it was simply rippling water.

Hinata quickly sidestepped the flying needles, only to his as another one came from directly behind her, less than a second after the first needles passed her by. Within seconds needles were flying at her from all directions. Hinata didn't even have time to form the handseals for her defensive jutsu, being forced to constantly dodge in order to prevent being turned into a pincushion. Even with her own extraordinary speed and agility she couldn't avoid being cut by at least some of the needles and as the assault ended several minutes later her skin and clothing was covered in dozens of lacerations.

"You are most impressive." stated Haku's voice from within the mirrors as Hinata fell to her knees, already close to losing consciousness from the amount of wounds she'd endured and blood she'd lost from that one attack. "Even with me constantly moving at the speed of light and attacking from all directions, you were still able to avoid anything more than a slight cut or two. The perceptive powers of your dōjutsu combined with your own speed is truly an astonishing combination." complimented the ice user. "Still it is not enough. I ask you once more: give up! I have no desire to end your life, but to protect the dreams of the people I care for I will kill you."

"I-I refuse." hissed Hinata as she forced herself back to her feet. "This place, these people are relying on me. Naruto-kun is relying on me to help him complete this mission! I refuse to fail any of them ever again!" shouted the Hyūga heiress.

"I see." stated Haku sadly, the slightest hint of regret echoing in her voice, "Then I too must do what I must for the people relying on me." In an instant the faces of all 21 encircling mirrors began to glow with a pure white light. "**Hyōton: Makyō Hyōhari **(Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Needles) (25)." Instantly ice needles began to explode out of each mirror, each aiming directly for Hinata.

Hinata closed her eyes and readied herself for death, there was no way she could dodge this attack and she didn't have enough chakra or time to use her defensive jutsu. _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I never got the chance to tell you how I truly feel.'_ was her final thought.

Only for a black and blue blur to suddenly appear in front of her. "_Bakudō no Shichiban: Gekitai_ (Way of Binding Number 7: Repulse) (26)." proclaimed the figure, bringing his hands together. Instantly a blur of energy exited his body, passing over and through Hinata, before connecting with the barrage of ice needles and sending them skittering to the ground.

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized who'd just arrived to save the day.

Within her mirrors, Haku's eyes also widened behind her mask as she recognized the figure standing in the center of her jutsu.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived." stated the blonde proudly.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

**Jutsu Identification**

(1)** Jūken: Hachibōsei** (Gentle Fist: Eight Pointed Star) – _C-ranked offensive__Jūken taijutsu technique_. An attack technique of the Jūken School that is believed to be a predecessor for the legendary **Kaiten** (Heavenly Rotation) technique. The users lashes out, moving her body in a circular spin while striking at surrounding enemies during the spin. Requires both excellent balance and control in order to be used effectively.

(2)_ **Assei**_ (Iron Hand) – _E-ranked defensive Jūken taijutsu_. An extremely basic Hyūga technique that circulates the chakra through the hands, toughening and strengthening them so they are as durable as iron, However while this technique is active the user is unable to release the chakra from their finger-tips, a key part of most of the Jūken style's attacks.

(3)** Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō** (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) – _B-ranked offensive Suiton ninjutsu_. The user gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. They can then direct them to a specific target at high speed. While the needles do surround a target from all sides, they don't appear above the target, creating an escape route.

(4) **Suiton: Senkaitate **(Water Release: Swirling Shield) – _C-ranked defensive Suiton ninjutsu_. The user gathers water around themselves before causing it to spin rapidly, deflecting or gathering incoming attacks into its current.

(5) **Hakke Bakushō** (Eight Trigrams Exploding Palm): _C-ranked, Jūken taijutsu technique_. A Jūken technique that compresses chakra into the palm of the hand before striking with a palm thrust or similar attack. The compressed chakra is then released upon impact creating an explosion of compressed air and chakra that explodes forward out of the user's palm, causing blunt force damage and knocking an opponent backwards.

(6) **Hijutsu: Kagehari** (Hidden Technique: Shadow Needle): _C-ranked, Nara clan Hiden jutsu_. User materializes and extends a set of long, sharp needle-like extensions of their shadow. Can stretch similar to kage mare; the more needles created limits the attack's range and increases its chakra cost.

(7) **Sode no Shirayuki: Hakukaze no Mai**! (White Sleeved Snow: Dance of White Winds): _C-ranked, offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. A Hyōton technique that relies more on the Fūton element of Hyōton creation to release a burst of freezing winds at an opponent. These winds will both slow and weaken an enemy, weakening and freezing muscles due to extreme cold.

(8) **Doton: Sekichū Dai** (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Block) _– C-ranked defensive Doton ninjutsu_. A defensive technique that raises a large and thick stone pillar in front of the user, creating a strong defensive obstacle in order to block incoming attacks.

(9) **Doton: Sekichū Dōgu** (Earth Release: Stone Pillar Tackle) – _C-ranked offensive Doton ninjutsu_. A Doton technique that raises a large pillar of stone and earth near the user before sending it charging at an opponent, displacing normal ground as it moves. It will stop as soon as it comes into contact with a physical object strong enough to resist its advance, such a tree or relatively solid stone wall, impacting the target with the power of a charging bull. Can also be used in coordination with existing stonework to reduce the chakra cost

(10) **Sode no Shirayuki**: **Shirohana no Mai**! (White Sleeved Snow: Dance of the White Flower) – _C-ranked offensive kenjutsu/ninjutsu technique_. The user coats their sword in Hyōton chakra, causing anything cut by it to rapidly freeze over before shattering.

(11) **Fūton: Kazaha Shuriken** (Wind Release: Wind Edge Shuriken) – _C-ranked offensive Fūton technique_. A simple Fūton technique that combines wind chakra with the slashing of a blade to create a number of small sharp-edged projectiles that are launched at an opponent.

(12) **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique): _C-ranked offensive Katon ninjutsu_. The user inhales a large breath after completing the hand-seals while holding a special seal to his lips, before breathing out a large fireball that is launched toward an opponent.

(13) **Fūton: Honō Hanarekaze** (Wind Release: Flame Parting Winds): _B-ranked defensive Fūton ninjutsu_. A defensive Fūton technique that uses a sword slash to generate a cleaving wind in front of the user, the wind then forces any incoming attack to either side. It is more effective against nonsolid based attacks like fire, water, air, and lightning techniques than it is against more solid techniques like earth and physical strikes.

(14) **Katon: Isoikaen** (Fire Release: Rushing Flames): _B-ranked offensive Katon ninjutsu_. A ninjutsu that ignites surrounding air or gathers surrounding fire around the user before launching it at an opponent in several large arcs.

(15) **Horitsuki no Mai**! (Dance of the Carving Moon): _C-ranked offensive Kenjutsu technique_. A kenjutsu attack that focuses chakra into the tip of a sword before swinging it, releasing a powerful arc of energy with significant cutting power.

(16) **Shiryū Oriyoku**! (White Dragon Folded Wing): _B-ranked defensive Hyōton kenjutsu/ninjutsu technique_. This technique uses water manipulation to pull a roughly wing-shaped mass of water in front of the user before freezing it into a solid barrier.

(17) **Wasurezuki no Mai**! (Dance of the Forgotten Moon) _B-ranked offensive Kenjutsu technique_. The user first distracts their opponent with an attack from the front, before using high-speed movement and misdirection to get in close and strike from a different angle

(18) **Shiryū Totsuga**! (White Dragon Snapping Fangs): _B-ranked offensive Hyōton kenjutsu/ninjutsu technique_. Gathering water and rapidly freezing it in front of them, the user launches a barrage of fang-like darts at their opponent.

(19) **Fūton: Hanshazuki no Mai** (Wind Release: Dance of the Reflecting Moon) _B-ranked defensive Fūton ninjutsu/kenjutsu technique_. A kenjutsu technique created by Hayate Gekkō to take advantage of his wind affinity and combine it with his kenjutsu style. The user slashes repeatedly with his sword while coating it with wind chakra, creating a barrier of swirling, conflicting winds. These winds gather incoming attacks before hurling them back at the opponent. Note: Larger, heavier attacks can break through this defense.

(20) **Raiton: Raijin no Abare** (Lightning Release: Thunder God's Rampage) – _B-ranked offensive Raiton technique_. A technique of the _Ochita Raijin_ (Fallen Thunder God) school of _naginatajutsu_ (**_lit_**: Naginata Techniques, the martial arts of wielding a naginata). The user coats themselves and their weapon in a thin coating of lightning chakra for a short period of time before starting a flurry of attacks at their opponent. This increases the user's speed and the piercing power of their strikes, as well as adding a slight

(21) **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique): _D-rank, supplementary, Suiton ninjutsu_. This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by channeling chakra into a nearby water source, lifting the water up and turning it into a thick mist. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it, and with enough skill and chakra the mist can limit the effectiveness of most dōjutsu.

(22) **Hakuda: Ikkotsu** (White Strikes: Single Bone) – _C-ranked Hakuda taijutsu technique_. The user focuses a large amount of chakra into their fist, causing it glow, before using it to strike an opponent. This greatly enhances the raw destructive power of the blow, but it is only good for one hit and takes a moment to charge, making it less useful unless an opponent is somehow detained.

(23) **Hakuda: Kazaguruma**! (White Strikes: Windmill) – _C-ranked Hakuda taijutsu technique_. A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force

(24) **Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō**! (Hidden Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) – _B-ranked Hyōton ninjutsu_. Haku's ultimate technique, this nefarious ninjutsu forms a circle of ice mirrors surrounding the target. The user is capable of merging with these mirrors and travelling between them at the speed of light, making it nearly impossible for a person without enhanced optical abilities to keep up with her attacks.

(25) **Hyōton: Makyō Hyōhari** (Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Needles) – _B-ranked Hyōton ninjutsu_. A move combine with the Makyō Hyōshō, by further reinforcing the ice mirrors with her chakra, the user is capable of launching a barrage of ice needles from all the existing mirrors at once. It is nearly impossible to dodge this attack.

(26) _Bakudō no Shichiban: Gekitai_ (Way of Binding Number 7: Repulse) – Lower-ranked Bakudō technique. This technique releases a pulse of energy that blocks and counters the inertia of any nonorganic object it comes into contact with, making it an excellent technique to block incoming projectiles, so long as they are nonorganic, but a poor one for melee combat.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

**END CHAPTER 16**

**Whew, I forgot how hard it is to multitask on these battles, still a good start for the two or three part conclusion to the Wave Arc.**

**Again sorry it took so long to update, but the weather has not been pretty around her the past few weeks, storms and such building up to that nasty hurrice, luckily we only got hit by the edge, but still we lost power for most of the last couple days, still what can you do?**

**Next Chapter: The Fights Continue and Naruto's new Zanpakutō is revealed. **

**READ AND REVIEW**


	17. Battle on the Bridge Pt II

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**missourijack**: To answer your questions in order: 1) I have plans for the third clan, but they won't show up till at least Shippuden time. 2) Gotei 13 is mostly dead, I may recreate some characters like I did Tōshirō but they're mostly dead, as for Uzushiro, they'll be making a visit in the future but not sure when. 3) Not telling :) 4) No 5) Yugito's a possibility but I've already got Fu planned for a different story.

**Norse Raider**: Thank you, and I know I use a couple of clichés, but as I always say, they're clichés because they work

**MisterJoke**: Well that's quite the rude thing to say. I'll have you know I have this planned out far in past the Chūnin exams and the Sasuke retrieval arc.

**kurokamiDG**: _*Shrugs his shoulders*_ Maybe. Ichigo's a cool customer and he and Naruto are pretty similar at times.

**Sammywolfstar**: Here it is, hope its long enough, topped out at a bit over 11,000 words,

**Dark Signer**: Thank you, I try to make my fights more than simply throwing around flashy attacks, though that's not always a bad thing. As for my other stories Forsaken Wolf is going to be a while, I'm focusing on other projects now and I haven't been able to get in touch with my partner on Naruto X so it's pretty much stalled.

**Dragon Man 180**: Who knows?

**Shisarakage**: Thank you, I was trying to keep their techniques close to their true abilities, while altering them to fit the ninjaverse without their Zanpakutō.

**n0mster**: The reason he lost to Hinata with the stats is because she's a more balanced person. Even with the upgrades, Naruto's control and genjutsu skills are pretty lackluster. You'll notice that he finished ahead in most of the individuals with her close behind, but his low scores there and her high scores all around made the difference. As the saying goes: Power comes only with time. Give it time and you'll see what he's truly capable of.

**MasterAssassinConnor**: Don't worry man, I've actually got quite a bit planned between Wave and the Chūnin Exams, I always thought they rushed that part.

**Fan1591903**: To answer your questions: I'm still planning on giving him the toads, they're a cool bunch of amphibians, and I already have a connection for the Sage of 6 Paths, but not in the way you'd expect. No more canon Zanpakutō. And as for relying too much on Shika, the kid's not a Captain yet, and they use Shikai a lot, just not Bankai.

_Kid Coheer_: Thanks for the support and the ideas.

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, **_Skill Name_**, **_Zanpakutō Ability_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 17: Battle on the Bridge Pt. II**

"_Naruto Uzumaki has arrived." stated the blonde proudly._

The air was completely silent for a moment as the blonde-haired shinobi proudly made his appearance.

"N-Naruto-kun." whispered Hinataas she slowly approached the blonde, only to collapse part way as her body slowly gave way beneath her.

In an instant Naruto turned around and caught the stumbling Hyūga heiress before she fell to the ground. "Take it easy Hinata, you look like you're on your last legs." scolded the blonde kindly as he supported the Hyūga girl.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I wasn't strong enough to beat her on my own." whispered the Hyūga heiress as she felt her consciousness begin to slip away from her.

"What are you talking about Hina? From the looks of it you gave this fight everything you had so there's nothing to be sorry for." stated the blonde warmly as carried her to a spot near the edge of the ice dome before laying her down onto the bridge's floor. "Now get some rest and I'll finish what you started, after all that's what teammates are for right?" he finished with a broad grin.

Hinata could only smile as she slipped into unconsciousness. This was why she'd fallen in love with the blonde-haired man standing in front of her, the kindness and warmth that he gave off without thought, the never-ending confidence in his own strength. She wanted to whisper those words to him now, but instead slipped into the soft embrace of unconsciousness.

Returning to his feet the blonde looked up and stared at the surrounding ice mirrors. "You know, you gave away a pretty good opportunity to attack while Hinata and I were distracted." offered the blonde calmly.

"I did not wish to intrude, it is most rude to interrupt the final moments between comrades." stated Haku from within her mirrors.

"That's something coming from someone who started off pretending to be an ally." stated the blonde with a snort, as he fell into a fighting stance, one hand gripping the hilt of his Zanpakutō. "Besides you make it sound like I've already lost."

"Because you have." responded the ice-user calmly, no arrogance evident in her voice, as if she was merely stating a common fact. "The moment you stepped foot within my mirrors you lost this battle."

"Really? Well then I guess step one's going to have to be taking out these mirrors then." stated the blonde as he stuck out one of his arms, palm down, and began to incant. "_Blood-soaked flames! Gather yeeh who holds thy rage and burn forth to consume all that stands before you._" invoked the blonde as crimson red fire and light began dancing along his downturned palm. "_Hadō no Nijuban: Shinkuhi Hōkō_! (Way of Destruction Number 20: Crimson Fire Roar) (1)" roared the blonde as he raised his arm, palm raised and facing outward, and swung it toward the one of the ice mirrors, releasing a blast of bright, crimson red light and flames directly at Haku's mirror.

Haku remained completely calm and motionless as the attack flew through the air at one of her mirrors, not even flinching as it hit home and wrapped its target in a cloak of crimson flames. Several seconds later, the attack died down to reveal…a perfectly whole mirror still floating in the air with Haku's reflection still inside. The only signs the mirror had even been hit was that the corners were slightly melted and misshapen; damage that was already restoring itself, new ice forming over the melted portions while the distorted portions slowly reshaped themselves with a low, grinding screech until the mirror was as good as new.

"I'm afraid it will take more than simple flames to destroy my mirrors." stated Haku serenely from within the mirror, staring down at the blonde. "They are created from my chakra, forged with the power that runs through my veins. This is my bloodline, the _Hyōton_ (Ice Release)."

Naruto whistled lowly. "Okay, I'll admit it; that is a _very_ neat trick." whispered the blonde.

"Thank you." responded the ice-user, before her reflections began to disappear, leaving only a single image in one of the mirrors, a set of senbon gripped between her fingers like claws. "Now I believe it is my turn to attack. Since you've already proven capable of countering my needles from a distance, let us try something else. **Hyōton: Makyō Hyōsenkō**! (Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Flash) (2)" And in an instant she was gone and a set of three long cuts appeared on Naruto's arm as he felt himself be jerked around by a sudden impact. Focusing his attention in the direction the impact had headed he found Haku standing in a different mirror, before she disappeared again and a new set of cuts appeared on the blonde jerking him in the direction of a different mirror where Haku now stood, before disappearing again and again in a rapid flurry.

Naruto roared out in pain as he was slashed what felt like hundreds of times in a matter of moments. There was no time to dodge, to counter, or to even move between each strike. The best he could do was hold on and set himself into the best defensive stance he could to protect most of his vitals.

The barrage continued for what felt like several minutes until Haku suddenly stopped, coming to rest in the topmost mirror covering the dome's roof. "Impressive, you are a very durable person Naruto-san. Most would have been rendered unconscious or dead by my attack halfway through that barrage, but you're still standing. Your endurance is clearly something else." she commented lightly as she stared down at him.

Naruto snorted before spitting a small glob of blood, careful to keep away from where Hinata's unconscious body was resting so she wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire. "What can I say, I'm just one tough guy." he responded through grit teeth. Yeah that attack had hurt like hell, but most of the cuts were shallow and his healing factor was already fixing most of them. It was times like this he was _almost_ thankful for the fuzzball being sealed in his belly. Almost anyway.

"That appears to be true." agreed Haku serenely before her voice gained an edge of ice. "I am going to ask once more Naruto-san, surrender. If you continue on like this I will have no choice but to strike at you with full intention to kill in order to win. I do not want to kill you."

"No you want to kill Tazuna." growled the blonde. "What's the difference between killing an innocent old man and killing me?" snarled the blonde.

"The bridge builder is a contract, a job. There is nothing personal in it." returned Haku calmly, "I take no pleasure in death, but will do what I must to complete my mission."

"Well it's my mission to keep the geezer safe. Hell even if it wasn't I wouldn't just let you waste him to help that sleaze Gatō, contract or no contract!" returned the blonde lowly, a slight snarl crossing his lips, before a smirk appeared on his features. "Besides you're forgetting one thing."

Behind her mask Haku raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?" she responded calmly, wondering what the blonde was planning.

"You're not the only one here with a few tricks up their sleeve," stated the blonde as he drew his sword and held it out in front of him, blade pointed down, "and I think it's time I show you my newest one." he finished before releasing the hilt. "**Gattsuku, Kuroana**! (Devour, Black Hole)"

Then, both the blonde and the sword were covered in darkness.

'_No not darkness, black light.'_ corrected Haku as she was forced to avert her eyes away from the dark glow, only for them to widen again as it faded, revealing the blonde's new blade. "What is this?" whispered the young ice-user as she stared at the strange weapon literally floating around the blonde.

It was a chain of some kind, made of pitch black metal and small, thick rings, stretching somewhere between eight and ten feet in length. Every six inches along the chain's length a half-foot wide, razor-edged black disc with a vortex design on it interposed over the chains before leaving another six inches of chain visible before repeating. The ends of the chain linked with a thick, dark black cord that connected them with a pair of large Fūma Shuriken; which were now floating lazily to either side of the blonde, slowly rotating in midair, while the chain floated around him, encircling him like a snake coiling around its prey.

"This is part of my bloodline, my Zanpakutō, and I think it's time you two get acquainted." responded the blonde as he held his hand out, his middle and index fingers pointing out toward one of Haku's mirrors. Instantly one of the Fūma shuriken began spinning rapidly before flying toward the mirror, but instead of impacting with it, the flying weapon flew around it, wrapping the chain around the mirror. With a flick of his fingers Naruto sent the chain out again wrapping the mirror next to it, then the next, then the next; the chain seemingly expanding infinitely until all twenty one mirrors were bound within the black weapon's coils, the two shuriken still spinning rapidly at either end.

"Now let me show you what it means to mess with a Kurosaki." finished the blonde as he directed his two fingers downward. "**_Kurotoguro_**! (Black Coil) (3)" proclaimed the blonde, as black, smoky energy started leaking out of the chain. The dark, wispy energy quickly enveloped each mirror, wrapping and coiling around them like vipers. In an instant every mirror was covered in the smoke-like substance before it began to glow with the same dark light as before and, as one, the mirrors slowly lurched forward.

"What is happening?" whispered Haku; even from within her mirrors she could feel the immense pressure these chains were now exuding, attempting to force her mirrors down into the ground. But her mirrors _could not_ be moved, it was an inherent factor of her technique, fully linking the mirrors to their positions in the air. As long as they remained whole and she maintained her jutsu no force could move her mirrors, Haku was confident in that fact.

That confidence broke when the first cracks started to show on her own mirror.

When an object was caught between two powerful forces, that object would invariably feel some form of pressure. If those two forces were nearly equal in strength that pressure would only increase faster. As long as those forces continued, that pressure would only build until it became too much for the object to handle; until, invariably, the object would give out.

And Haku's mirrors, despite their innate durability and resistance to flames, could only take so much strain between the strength of her jutsu and the force being applied to them by Kuroana's technique.

"Impossible." whispered Haku desperately as she watched the cracks quickly began to spread across each of her mirrors until…

_CRASH_

…her mirrors were shattered.

As the shards began to fall Haku's eyes, still hidden behind her mask, grew impossibly wide. _'No one has ever broken my mirrors before.' _she thought to herself, a fierce panic starting to take hold in her heart and mind before she forced herself to calm. _'Now is not the time to panic. I can still win; I just have to strike while his weapon is still occupied.'_ With that Haku burst out of the largest remaining shard of her mirror, senbon drawn and bearing down directly where Naruto was standing. As she approached, she reared back her senbon, ready to drive them into her opponent and finish this fight. When she was within range she lashed out, stabbing forward and aiming for the blonde's neck, hoping for a quick incapacitation.

Only for the blonde to spin out of the way at the last moment before lashing out in a blur of speed, grabbing her extended arm.

"Nice try," gritted the blonde, as he clutched onto her forearm with one arm while his other grabbed her by the waistband of her haori, "but compared to how fast you moving earlier, it's a lot easier to keep track of you now. **Hakuda:**" intoned the blonde as he twisted his hips and placed his feet while his entire body started to glow with a vague white aura, "**Oninage**! (White Strikes: Ogre Toss) (4)." With a lurch, Haku was sent flying over her opponent's shoulder.

'_He used my Hyōsenkō to learn how to predict my movements?'_ she thought in awe. _'While being attacked constantly from all sides nearly instantaneously he was still able analyze the way I moved between each mirror. Extraordinary_.' with that final thought she impacted into the solid surface of the bridge, the impact knocking her mask off her face as she tried to roll with the impact and managed to quickly regain her feet.

Only to be wrapped in the chain of her opponent's weapon seconds later. She could feel the bladed edges of the discs cutting into her clothes while the remainder of the chain held her tight and the two shuriken, both now folded into a single curved blade, bit deeply into the ground on either side, anchoring her fully to the ground before her opponent appeared in front of her, his fist reared black and glowing white as he prepared to deliver the final blow.

'_It looks like this was my loss.'_ thought Haku as she raised her head to face her death with honor, only for the blonde's fist to stop less than an inch away from her face.

"No way." whispered the blonde as he recognized the face that was hidden behind the mask. "You're that guy from the forest, Haku? Holy crap! You _ARE_ a girl!"

So it appeared. Due to Kuroana's chain coiling tightly around her, Haku's normally loose clothing were now firmly pressed against her skin, revealing the bumps of a pair of firm B-cup breasts tightly bound beneath her clothing. More than enough proof about her true gender.

Before their conversation could continue they were interrupted by a sudden sound and flash of light from further down the bridge caught both their attention.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Shikamaru vs. Rukia_

"This is so troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as he leapt backwards and launched a barrage of at least a dozen kunai at Rukia. The battlefield was now littered with scattered kunai and shuriken, courtesy of missed or deflected throws from Shikamaru. Rukia merely raised her katana and deflected the kunai that came close to her with the blade of her katana.

"Will you stop saying that!? It's getting on my last nerve! **Sode no Shirayuki: Shiroame no Mai**! (Sleeved White Snow: Dance of the White Rain) (5)"snarled Rukia as she raised her katana before slashing down and releasing a burst of narrow icicles at Shikamaru and forcing him to jump backwards in order to dodge.

"Troublesome woman." noted Shikamaru absently as he landed on the ground several feet away from the, now extremely pissed, ice-wielder.

"That's it, I'm cutting that annoying tongue out of your head before this day is done." growled Rukia as she charged forward.

Shikamaru merely smirked as he placed his hands into a Rat seal.** "****Hijutsu: Kage Tabisen****! **(Secret Technique: Shadow Tripwire) (6)" Suddenly a narrow thread of shadow stretched across the ground between two of Shikamaru's kunai that were lodged into the ground, directly in the path of the charging Rukia. Before the charging ice-user could move to change her path, the shadow of her foot touched the shadow wire. Instantly her body seized up and she began to fall forward, only to be met by a set of six shuriken biting into her across her chest and upper body.

'_Exactly as planned.'_ thought Shikamaru. He'd been setting that trap up for a while now, charging a few of his kunai with his chakra before throwing them slightly off so they'd miss and lodge in a shadowy spot in the ground in preparation for this technique. However his brief contemplations were shattered when the Rukia he'd struck down lost all color ad turned into an ice statue. "Bunshin!?" cursed the Nara as he looked around, searching for his opponent.

"Nice try, but I am not so easily manipulated." came Rukia's icy voice from directly above Shikamaru's head. Looking up Shikamaru saw Rukia falling towards him, apparently leaping from the top of a nearby tree, her sword pointed downward and glowing bright white with chakra. Leaping backward, Shikamaru noticed the smirk on Rukia's lips as she landed and her sword pierced the ground, before a corona of white light erupted around her.

"**Sode no Shirayuki: Tsukishiro no Mai****!** (Sleeved White Snow: Dance of the White Moon) (7)" proclaimed the young ice-user's voice as the halo around her suddenly began expanding outward.

"Shit!" hissed Shikamaru as he leapt backward while his hands flew through a set of handseals, landing moments before the white light enveloped his position.

Moments later, after covering an area several dozen feet wide, the white light began to fade, and as it faded, the now frozen forest was revealed again. Everywhere the dome of light had touched, the trees, the rocks, even a few birds that had been in the trees, was now covered in frost and ice, frozen solid by the power of Rukia's strongest technique. Rukia herself was kneeling in the center of the frozen section of the forest, panting heavily from the massive exertion of chakra that her technique had taken. The _Tsukishiro no Mai_ was an extremely powerful technique, easily A-ranked in terms of power alone, but it was also extremely draining, forcing Rukia to both convert a great deal of her chakra into Hyōton chakra and then thickly spread it out over a wide area. The wider the area, the more chakra it took.

_*Pant* *Pant*_ Looks like I've won Nara-san." panted out Rukia as she stood up, drawing her sword easily out of the frozen ground before leaning against one of the nearby trees for support, knowing that no one could have survived being caught in her ice dome.

"Not quite." came Shikamaru's voice from above and behind her. "**Hijutsu: Hosoku Kagesaku**! (Secret Technique: Snaring Shadow Cords) (8)"

Before Rukia could even begin to react, thick, rope-like tendrils of shadow shot down at her from the canopy of the tree she'd been leaning against. Two lashed around each of her arms pulling them apart while one more bound her legs together before pulling her up and off the ground.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Rukia found Shikamaru kneeling in the bough of the frozen tree, his hands forming the Rat seal that was common for his clan's ninjutsu, and the back of his vest covered in frost and snow. "How…?" whispered Rukia.

"I'm a Doton user you troublesome woman. When your ice dome thing was about to get me, I used my **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) (9) to dive underground and avoid it…barely." with that he rolled his shoulders, causing the frost covering the back of his vest to crinkle slightly as bits of ice and snow fell away. "Any slower and I'd have been an ice cube. Still I guess I was lucky that technique of yours doesn't extend below the ground. I guess this is checkmate." finished the young Nara with a small sigh as he drew a kunai from his pouch.

Rukia's eyes widened, but she could nothing but struggle against the shadow tendrils

Shikamaru slowly readied his kunai, preparing to end this fight until a sudden sound and flash of light from the direction of the bridge caught his attention.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Genma vs. Rangiku_

"**Haiton: Haineko Saisho**! (Ash Release: Ash Cat Scratch) (10)." proclaimed Rangiku as she slashed out with her nodachi, sending a burst of the accumulated ash at Genma.

Genma quickly leapt off the ground and into the air landing on a tree limb, only for the ash to swerve midflight to come flying after him. "Shit." muttered he senbon-chewing tokubetsu jounin, as he barely had to time to jump again and avoid the ash, which then impacted the branch, ripping through the bark and leaving a massive gash across the entire area the ash had touched. "Now that's a nasty little technique." he muttered lowly from his new perch, clinging to the side of another tree using his chakra as he saw what happened to the branch.

Rangiku covered her mouth with the back of hand before laughing heartily. "That's the power of my Haiton honey." replied the orange-haired missing-nin with a grin as she held out her sword in front of her, ash still swirling around its blade. "Each grain of ash is like a tiny blade, completely under my control and directed by my chakra."

Genma gave a low whistle. "Like I said, a nasty little technique. Guess I can't afford to play around on this one." replied the Konoha-nin as he drew out a set of senbon and threw them at Rangiku before performing a set of handseals of his own. "**Senbon Kage Bunshin**! (Senbon Shadow Clone) (11)." he proclaimed as a half-dozen senbon quickly multiplied into over a hundred, all bearing down on Rangiku.

Rangiku smirked before bringing the palm of her hand against the hilt of her sword in front of her face "**Haiton: Haineko Buyō Senkai**! (Ash Release: Ash Cat Whirling Dance) (12)." Instantly a nimbus of ash began swirling around her deflecting the incoming senbon and sending them scattering to the sides. Once the senbon were all dealt with Rangiku lashed out with her sword again calling, "**Haiton: Haineko Saisho**! (10)," and sending another burst of ash at Genma.

Genma quickly leapt off of his perch, barreling through the air while going through another set of handseals before taking in a deep breath. "**Suiton: Renzoku Teppōdama**! (Water Release: Serial Gunshot) (13)." proclaimed the tokubetsu jounin as he released dozens of compacted water bullets, each the size of a baseball out of his mouth in a rapid burst. The first dozen water bullets impacted with the wave of ash from Rangiku's attack, bursting on impact and soaking the ash through and sending it falling to the ground in clumps, while the remainder flew straight for Rangiku who was forced to dodge, jumping onto the branch of a nearby tree.

Genma grinned as he landed on another branch a good way away from Rangiku's. "That's the thing about ash pretty lady. If you get it wet, no matter how sharp it is, it just clumps together." stated the leaf shinobi.

Rangiku pouted back at him. "Well that wasn't very nice," she stated childishly, before a grin spread across her face, "but that's just the start of what my Haiton is capable of." As she finished the ashes began swirling around her sword again, only this time they were glowing a bright green. "**Haiton: Usugiri Haineko**! (Ash Release: Slicing Ash Cat) (14)" she shouted, swinging her sword out and releasing a glowing surge of swirling ashes.

Genma leapt backwards, already halfway through a set of handsigns. "**Suiton: Renzoku Teppōdama**! (13)." shouted the jounin again, releasing another massive barrage of water bullets. Only this time, when they impacted the ash, the bullets were sliced into pieces as the swirling cloud of ash passed through them, leaving the water to fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Shit!" shouted Genma as he raised his arms to protect his face from the incoming attack, before being enveloped by the swirling cloud of glowing ash.

Rangiku smirked as the cloud enveloped her opponent. "Sorry honey, but my Haiton is a mix Fire and Wind chakra. All I've got to do is overload it with some extra wind and it'll even cut through water without getting wet." smirked the orange-haired shinobi, before her eyes widened as her cloud dissipated, revealing, not a human corpse, but a pile of kindling that had once been a log. "Substitution." she growled in annoyance.

"Oldest trick in the book." stated Genma's voice from directly behind her. Whirling Rangiku slashed out with her sword, only to cut through a mass of swirling leaves that soon enveloped her as well. "**Konoha-Ryū: Uzuha**! (Leaf Style: Swirling Leaves) (15)." proclaimed the leaf-nin's voice, now echoing among the leaves.

"Genjutsu?" shouted Rangiku as she quickly formed her hands into the Ram seal and surged her chakra, proclaiming "KAI!" causing the swirling leaves to dissipate and revealing Genma a short distance away from her, finishing a set of handseals.

**"****Katon: Hiiro Hari**! (Fire Release: Scarlet Needles) (16)." proclaimed the tokubetsu jounin as he breathed in deeply before exhaling and releasing dozens of scarlet red needles at Rangiku.

Rangiku, leapt backwards, trying to put some distance between herself and the attack while slashing out with her sword. "**Haiton: Haineko****Shusei Keisei**! (Ash Release: Ash Cat Defensive Formation) (17)." sending a massive surge of ash in front of her, accumulating into a barrier of swirling ashes. The burning needles met the swirling ash with a hiss before the two attacks seemed to explode, forcing both shinobi to fall back to avoid getting caught in the explosion.

Genma was panting as he came to a stop a good distance away from Rangiku. "I've got to say, you sure are a real hell cat lady." panted out the Konoha-nin.

"You're not half bad yourself hon." responded a breathless Rangiku.

Before the two could restart their match, a sudden flare of light and sound turned both their attention back to the bridge.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Hayate vs. Tōshirō_

The two swordsmen were currently locked in a fierce kenjutsu battle atop the waters surrounding the bridge. The blades of the two kenjutsu experts meeting, striking, blocking, and disengaging in a rapid flurry that a normal person would find nearly impossible to keep up with. Tōshirō lunged at Hayate only for the dark-haired swordsman to spin to the side to avoid the strike and counter with a powerful downward slash. With a flick of his wrist Tōshirō reversed his sword, bringing the back of the blade against the length of his forearm and raising it to block. Their blades connecting once again, the two kenjutsu fighters pressed forward, each attempting to overpower the other until both were pushed back, forcing some distance between the two.

As soon as Hayate landed he lunged forward again. "**Yūreizuki no Mai**! (Dance of the Phantom Moon) (18)" Instantly his body began to blur before six Hayates surged forward, swords bared and moving to strike at Tōshirō from a half-dozen different angles and with a half-dozen different attacks.

Meanwhile Tōshirō landed some distance away, and, when he saw this new attack coming, merely raised his katana above his head in a one-handed grip. "**Shiryū**," stated the silver-haired shinobi coldly as he began to spin his sword above his head, its blade glowing white with Hyōton chakra. "**Obōshi**! (White Dragon Spinning Tail) (19)." Instantly a long, thick, tail-like mass of ice extended from Tōshirō's spinning blade, striking all six of the charging Hayates and causing all six to flicker out of existence. After a moment the tail dissolved back into ice and chakra, small chunks of ice falling into the surrounding water.

"An interesting technique, but where is the original?" wondered Tōshirō as he dropped back into his stance.

**"****Shingetsu no Mai**! (Dance of the New Moon) (20)" Hayate voice echoed from around Tōshirō. Feeling KI radiating from his opponent Tōshirō instinctively moved to the side, a move that saved his life as a long slash mark appeared on his right shoulder, cutting through the cloth and leaving a light wound on his shoulder. Instantly Hayate appeared a few feet in front of him, his sword stretched to the side as he recovered from his strike. Turning around to fully face his opponent again, Hayate gave the other man a level look. "Most _*cough*_ impressive, Yuki-san. Very few people _*cough* _have ever dodged that attack before." he stated calmly.

Tōshirō remained calm as he rolled his now injured shoulder, luckily he'd dodged fast enough, any slower and he wouldn't be able to use his left arm any longer. If he hadn't dodged at all he likely wouldn't have had a neck anymore. "I believe I'm starting to understand how your style works Gekkō-san." responded silver-haired swordsman coolly. "You use misdirecting attacks to draw your opponent's attention before striking from surprise. A sword style truly built for shinobi."

Hayate nodded his head once. "_*Cough* _It seems your reputation as a master swordsman is _*cough*_ well-earned Yuki-san." stated the dark-haired swordsman with a respectful nod, before his expression hardened. "However if you _*cough*_ believe that the only thing my style is _*cough*_ good for is misdirection then you _*cough*_ are seriously underestimating me." With that Hayate burst forward, his form once again blurring as he charged. "**Mikazuki no Mai**! (Dance of the Crescent Moon) (21)." His form blurred once again, this time splitting into three separate forms, all charging from different angles.

"Hm." snorted Tōshirō. "Even with a new name, the same trick won't work on me twice." proclaimed the ice-user as he raised his sword over his head again and began to spin it. "**Shiryū Obōshi**! (19)." Once again the lashing tail of ice was formed and headed straight for the charging leaf-nin.

However this time one of the Hayate leapt forward, meeting the swinging tail with his katana. The blade screeched as it met the onrushing ice limb, but the strike was strong enough to counter the tail's strength and send it flying backwards and away from the other two Hayates. With its job done, the countering Hayate dispelled in a puff of smoke.

_'__What is this?'_ thought Tōshirō in surprise as he saw his attack countered by what he believed to be an illusionary clone as the remaining two leapt at him, swords bared. _'I see, this time he's using solid clones rather than illusionary ones. A dangerous trick, particularly when one has come to expect simple misdirection from his techniques.'_ he analyzed calmly before refocusing on the present. "Very impressive Gekkō-san, but I have a few tricks of my own." he stated calmly as he lowered his sword before pointing it at the two leaping attackers, the blade once again glowing white. "**Shiryū Bunkitsume**! (White Dragon Branching Claw) (22)."

Instantly the white glow solidified into a coating of ice that then sprang forward, seemingly growing and extending outward from the blade. When it was halfway to the two Hayate's the ice lance suddenly split in two, forming a pair of lance, each heading toward a different Hayate. As the lances continued to rapidly grow forward, they each continued to branch out, forming dozens of narrow ice picks that continued to streak toward the midair Hayates. Neither one had a change to dodge as the ice branches, now numbering in the dozens, pierced into their bodies…

Before both exploded into puffs of smoke

Tōshirō's eyes widened as the attack was revealed to be yet another misdirection. Suddenly, the Leaf-nin appeared behind the white-haired swordsman, blade held steady in a stabbing position. "**Fūton: Kūgetsu no Mai**! (Wind Release: Dance of the Empty Moon) (23)." Hayate's soft voice cut through the air as he stabbed his sword forward. Instantly a barely visible vacuum seemed to spring from his blade, barreling straight toward his opponent.

Instantly Tōshirō turned toward the sound of the voice, raising his sword into a blocking position as he spun and, once more channeling his Hyōton chakra into the blade, proclaimed, "**Shiryū Reitō Yuaka**! (White Dragon Frozen Scale) (24)." The white glow expanded outward from the blade, forming a large scale-shaped shield of crystal-clear ice in front of the Yuki-clan shinobi.

The vacuum blade connected with ice shield with a deafening screech. Tōshirō was pushed back across the water for several moments from the impact as his diamond-hard ice shield was chipped away at by Hayate's vacuum blade. After a several moments the blade finally died down and Tōshirō was able to release his shield.

Panting heavily the two swordsman prepared to face off once again, only for a bright light and distinctive sound to draw their attention back to the bridge.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Yūgao vs. Zabuza_

Yūgao stood calmly amidst the mists now shrouding their section of the bridge, her eyes closed and her naginata held at the ready by her side in one hand, while the other formed a half-ram seal in front of her face. As a member of the Anbu, Konoha's elite Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, she had been trained to fight in any and all conditions, including pitch black. While not as skilled at it as Zabuza and his mastery of the _Sairento Kiringu_ (Soundless Murder Technique), she was more than capable of fighting blind by channeling chakra throughout her body to enhance her hearing and other senses.

A slight disturbance in the air was her only warning. Leaping into the air, Yūgao barely dodged a swing from Zabuza's massive zanbatō that would have ripped her in half at the stomach. As she descended she latched out with her naginata, only to hit nothing but air and mist as Zabuza remerged with the surrounding fogs seconds after striking.

"Hmhmhm." chuckled the missing-nin, his voice echoing from all around her. "Too slow little girl." mocked the missing-nin.

Yūgao frowned slightly before calming down. Now was not the time to lose her cool; that would only make her an easier target. _'I need to find a way to clear this mist,' _she thought to herself as she reentered her meditative position, _'but the question is how? I could try to knock it back with my chakra alone like I did when we first fought, but it would take too much chakra to completely clear the mists, and I'd end up just like before. It's times like these that I wish I had a Wind nature like Hayate-kun, then I could simply blow it away, but perhaps there's another option.'_ An idea suddenly sprung to life inside her mind.

In an instant she resealed her naginata back into the seal array she'd had tattooed onto her forearms long ago. A moment later she leapt into the air again, dodging a swing from Zabuza who'd thought to take advantage of her momentary lapse in attention by banishing her weapon. While still midair she held both arms out, and in a pair of small burst of smoke a folded _tessen_ (Iron Fan or War Fan) appeared in each of her hands. In an instant she snapped them open, momentarily revealing an image of a red phoenix on each fan, as she began to rapidly spin. "**Katon:****Hōō no Kaze**! (Fire Release: Winds of the Pheonix) (25)," called out the purple-haired shinobi as her body turned into a red blur.

Instantly burning hot air began exiting out of the spinning red dervish now suspended over the battlefield. The burning air met the clinging mist with a barely audible hiss, the water in the mists rapidly turning to steam from the heat and leaving behind only the thinnest traces of mist around the two, and revealing Zabuza standing among the fading mists. The large swordsman seemed surprised to have his mists dissolved around him, momentarily freezing in confusion.

It was all the time Yūgao needed. With a snap and a puff of smoke her tessen were shut and resealed as a set of new weapons appeared in her hands. In each hand was a pair of short chains, each a few feet in length, with a small weight on each end. Each weight also sported a large seal on its tip, carved directly into its metal. With another quick spin she let all four _manriki_ (**AN**: short for _manrikigusari_ meaning 'ten thousand power chain') fly with a shout of, "**Manriki ****Chijō no Tezā**! (Ten Thousand Power Earthbound Tether) (26)"

All four flew through the air at intense speeds, spreading only slightly as they flew, before connecting with Zabuza. One head of each length impacted with one of the swordsman's limbs; one connecting to each one of his arms at the wrist, the one hitting his sword arm forcing Zabuza to reflexively release his grip on Kubikiribōchō, while the other two slammed into an knee on either leg, forcing the swordsman into a kneeling position. The second after impact, a section of the metal chain began coiling around the targeted limb like a serpent, the ones on his arms coiling around his forearms while those on his legs wrapped firmly around his lower legs, while the seal on the head started glowing blue, the glow slowly spreading down the chain. The other end of each chain continued onward a short distance before burying itself several inches deep in the stonework of the bridge, effectively chaining the swordsman in place.

"What the crap!" snarled the missing nin as the pulling chains stretched his arms out to the sides and secured his legs to the ground. Flexing both his arms the missing-nin tried to break the chains, or at least dislodge them from the ground. It _should_ have been an easy feat for him with his massive strength, strength honed by years of wielding a weapon that weighed more than most men. However, as he flexed his arms, tensing the muscles to break through the thin metal chains, he gave a mighty pull, forcing his strength into his arms to break free, but the chains held strong. "What the hell!?" growled the swordsman as he tried again, only for the chains to hold strong.

"I see, its finally taking effect." stated Yūgao calmly as she landed on the bridge across from him, before calmly turning and walking to where her katana still rested on the bridge's floor.

"What the hell did you do to me girl." growled the missing-nin as he continued to try and break the chains holding his arms.

"Do you remember what happened whenever you tried to block my naginata when I was using my _Raijin no Abare_ (Thunder God's Rampage) technique?" she questioned calmly as she picked up her sword.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he remembered. Those small jolts of electricity, he'd thought they were only a distraction, something to momentarily break his attention or loosen his grip on his sword, but could they have been…

"Ah, I see you understand. The electrical shocks released by my _Raijin no Abare_ technique act as a muscle relaxant, slowly draining the strength from my opponent's limbs. Your blows have been getting progressively slower since then, something you likely would have noticed if I hadn't been adjusting my own speed to match your declining rate. Normally the effects wouldn't have taken nearly as long, but since you dodged most of my attacks, not to mention your admittedly massive strength, it took some time for it to truly start to kick in. That combined with the seals strengthening my chains means there's no chance of you breaking free anytime soon." stated Yūgao confidently as she stared at her opponent from across the bridge.

"Don't be so sure of that girl." growled the missing-nin as he glared at her from his position, even tied down the Demon of the Mists would not admit defeat.

"To be quite honest Zabuza-san, I'm not." stated Yūgao as she slowly fell into a stance, her sword held out and ready at her side in a double-handed grip. "Even bound like you are I'm hesitant to approach and strike normally. Instead I intend to finish this fight right now, with one of my own original technique." she stated coldly. Slowly electricity began gathering around her sword, first a few sparks, then more, until it looked like she was wielding a lightning bolt instead of a katana.

"W-What is this?" questioned the missing-nin, his eyes widening and the tinniest traces of fear evident in his voice. He'd never seen so much electricity gathered around a single weapon before.

"This is one of my three strongest original techniques. I originally got the idea for it and its two sister techniques from witnessing the jutsu that made my former senpai famous." answered Yūgao calmly as she tensed her limbs. "This is the end Zabuza-san, it has been an honor. **Raigiri**! (Lightning Slash) (27)" shouted the purple-haired Anbu as she charged, lightning-coated katana held low, sparks of electricity occasionally leaping from it to leave gouges in the surface of the bridge.

'_Damn it!'_ mentally snarled Zabuza as he saw the attack looming down on him. _'I refuse to let it end like this.'_ "I REFUSE!" howled the missing as he surged all his muscles. Either due to the adrenaline pumping through his system, a last moment surge in chakra, or through sheer will alone, Zabuza ripped his left arm free, pulling the chain out of the ground, the head still connected with a large slab of concrete, and swung it in the direction of the incoming attack.

Surprised, Yūgao instinctively brought her sword up, tilting her body to change the angle of the attack to refocus on the incoming threat. Her lightning covered sword easily split through the hunk of concrete and stone, causing it explode in a massive spray of dust and rubble, and forcing Yūgao to leap back while the electricity from her attack continued down the iron chain, flying through it and impacting with Zabuza's still-bound left arm in an explosion of light and electrical energy. Zabuza howled in pain as the world exploded around him,

Yūgao landed back near the point where she'd first began her attack, sword held at the ready. _'No one could have survived that.'_ thought the purple-haired Anbu as her gripped lessened slightly, only for it reform in an instant as the smoke and dust began to clear, revealing a standing figure.

As the air cleared, Yūgao couldn't contain a light gasp. Zabuza was indeed alive and standing there, the chains of her previous attack broken by the explosion and lying around the swordsman's feet, and the Kubikiribōchō once again held loosely in his right hand. However, the swordsman was far from whole. His clothing was shredded, his bandages falling away from his face revealing a relatively small nose and narrow jawline and a narrow mouth filled with jagged, shark-like teeth. However what had caused her gasp was his left arm, or at least what was left of it. His entire forearm and hand were gone, destroyed by Yūgao's lighting, leaving what appeared to be a cauterized stump which was leaking a small trickle of blood. The entire upper portion of the arm, along with a good portion of the left side of his chest, was covered in cauterized scars, the intense heat and cutting power of her attack seeming both cutting and cauterizing the flesh in an instant.

"I told you once already girl. Don't. Underestimate. ME!" roared the missing-nin as he lifted his massive sword with his one good arm and prepared to charge. Yūgao herself fell into a new stance, readying herself to fight again.

Only for the hollow sound of a pair of hands clapping to bring both swordsman to a stop, and forcing their attention to the source of the sound.

There standing on the edge of the bridge was Gatō, one of his arms wrapped in a cast, and behind him a veritable army of mercenaries and thugs, dressed in a wide-array of weapons and armor.

"Bravo, bravo." stated the minute businessman smugly, as he continued to clap his hands mockingly at the two shinobi. "Now that was quite the entertaining little spectacle. I should watch you shinobi fight more often if it's even half as entertaining as that little show you two just put on."

"Gatō." growled Zabuza as he glared at the diminutive crime boss. "What the hell are you and these thugs doing here?"

"Ah, you see Zabuza, there's been a slight change in plan." stated the smug midget. "Now, if I recall the former plan was for you and your people to eliminate the bridge-builder then I pay you. The new plan goes something like this: You and your crew tire yourselves out fighting the Konoha shinobi the bridge-builder bought, taking each other out if possible. Then my men here," he waved vaguely behind him indicating the mercenaries behind him, "slaughter the survivors and the bridge-builder if you still haven't managed to kill him. Then I collect the rather impressive bounties offered by Kiri on your heads. I earn more money, my friends here get a nice fat paycheck and a cut of the bounty, and you all die." finished the businessman turned mobster smugly.

"What?" growled the missing-nin murderously his eyes narrowing as he looked at his former employer.

"Yes, you see you and your band are far too expensive for my tastes. After all, I hired all these fine folks," stated Gatō, once again waving his arm to indicate the gathered mercenaries, "for less than half of what I promised to pay your group. Still, money is money, so if you could do me a favor and take out at least a few of them before they finally bring you down I'd appreciate it. Can you do that oh great Demon of the Bloody Mists. Hm. Looking at you now you're about as demonic as a wet kitten." he finished mockingly, his gathered minions laughing uproaringly behind him.

Zabuza merely stared at the diminutive crime boss and his minions, before he began to chuckle. "Well little girl, it seems that our fight's over for now. With my contract terminated my people and I have no desire to end the bridge-builder's life, so Tazuna is safe from us and our groups have no quarrel." stated the missing-nin professionally, slamming his blade into the ground, as he reached behind his back, pulling out a small cylinder from a pouch.

"So it would seem." agreed Yūgao as she calmly reached into her own belt and pulled out a similar tube. "What color is you regroup flare signal?" she asked offhandedly.

"Yellow. Yours?" answered the missing-nin as he raised the tube over his head.

"Green. No conflict?" returned Yūgao, as she did the same

"None." agreed Zabuza as he channeled chakra into his tube as Yūgao did the same with hers. In an instant both tubes release a small burst that flew into the air with a high-pitched whistling before exploding, one in bright yellow flare, the other in a bright green one.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Naruto vs. Haku_

Looking up at the sky at the two flares over his teacher's position, Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Shit!" muttered the blonde as he turned to look at Haku. "What does a yellow flare mean for your group?"

"Cease hostilities immediately and fall back onto the user's position." answered Haku calmly. "I assume a green flare means the same to you?"

"Yeah." agreed the blonde as he made as slight motion with his hand, causing Kuroana to uncoil around Haku and begin floating around him again, "What the hell does this mean?"

"Hopefully that we are no longer enemies." stated Haku calmly. "We should hurry." she stated before moving toward the position the flares came from.

"Right." agreed the blonde, before he turned his attention to Tazuna. "Oi! Old timer. Keep an eye on Hinata, she's out cold. Make sure she's alright would yah?" he shouted/asked as he indicated where Hinata was resting.

"Uh, sure." agreed the bridge-builder, wondering what the hell was going on as the blonde ran off with the girl he'd been fighting moments ago. "Ninja really are a strange lot." he muttered to himself as he went to check on the downed girl who'd been protecting him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Shikamaru vs. Rukia_

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as he sheathed his kunai back into his belt pouch. "Oi, what does a yellow flare mean to your group."

"Cease hostilities and regroup." answered Rukia, more than a little relieved that her life had apparently been saved.

"Hm." grunted Shikamaru. _'There's no way they'd know our code system, since we set it up this morning, so it's unlikely to be a trap. The most logical solution would be that something happened and the fighting's stopped because of it, but I wonder what it could be.'_ wondered the young Nara as his hand formed the rat seal again, this time releasing his shadows' hold on his opponent. "Come on, we'd better go see what is going on."

"Agreed." stated Rukia as she picked up her katana from where she'd dropped it.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Genma vs. Rangiku_

"Hn." snorted Rangiku softly, "Looks like our fight is over for now hon. Still it was fun."

"Likewise." grunted Genma, as he rolled his shoulders. "Shall we see what's caused our commanding officers to declare a ceasefire?"

"Sounds like fun." agreed Rangiku with a smirk.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Hayate vs. Tōshirō_

"Hmm." hummed Tōshirō as he stared at the flares, just visible from their position on the water.

"_*Cough* _It looks like our duel ends _*cough*_ here Yuki-san." stated Hayate calmly as he moved his sword closer to its scabbard without sheathing it.

"So it appears." agreed Tōshirō as he imitated the gesture before the two swordsmen sheathed their blades as one. "It was a well-fought battle while it lasted Gekkō-san, perhaps one day we can have another under friendlier circumstances."

"I'd _*cough*_ enjoy that." agreed the leaf swordsman as he nodded his head.

In an instant both shinobi leaped onto one of the bridge's support beams, racing for the source of the flare.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Yūgao vs. Zabuza_

"What the hell did you just do?" growled Gatō as he glared at the two shinobi. Both had dropped their empty tubes and Zabuza had pulled his massive sword back out of the bridge and was supporting it on his good shoulder.

"We simply told our teams to stop wasting time fighting each other." stated Yūgao easily before she smirked at Gatō. "We ninja are professional soldiers and fighters, unlike the mercenaries you've hired. Of course we have a way of signaling each other in case sudden circumstances shift and new orders are needed. Such situations are fairly common among those in our profession."

"Yūgao-sensei!" shouted Naruto as he landed next to his teacher.

"Zabuza-sama." shouted a shocked and worried Haku as she raced to her master's side.

"Hello Naruto-kun, is that a new Zanpakutō?" greeted Yūgao kindly.

"Enough Haku. There's nothing you can do here." growled Zabuza as Haku fussed over what was left of his left arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" questioned the blonde loudly as he looked between the missing-nin standing across the bridge and the army of mercenaries led by what appeared to be a midget in a business suit.

"I believe all of us would like an answer to the young Kurosaki's question." stated Tōshirō calmly as he and the rest of the shinobi arrived, forming two groups on the bridge, opposite the mercenaries.

"The answer's really simple Tōshirō." growled out Zabuza as he pointed his sword at Gatō and his gathered troops. "The midget's decided to double-cross us. That means we're no longer fighting the Konoha-nin. And since Gatō and his little friends decided to try and remove us from the picture, not to mention having the audacity to try and double-cross me, I'd say they're going to be on the ass-end of a slaughter." finished the missing-nin as he smiled bloodlily at the mercenaries who recoiled back slightly in fear.

"The same applies with us." agreed Yūgao calmly as she readied her katana. "Zabuza and his group no longer have a reason to target Tazuna any longer, so they are no longer our enemies. Gatō, on the other hand, has already made it clear he intends to eliminate the bridge-builder after killing us, so our mission is perfectly clear."

"Wait so now we're fighting _with_ these guys rather than against them?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Today's enemies are tomorrow's allies Naruto-san; that is one of the rules that make up the shinobi world." answered Haku as she readied her senbon. "Though I am most pleased we are no longer fighting each other."

"Like-wise I guess." grumbled the blonde as the blades of Kuroana's shuriken heads began to spin rapidly. "Still, when this is over you and me are having a talk about what happened in the forest."

"In the forest?" questioned Rukia as a smirk appeared on her face as she drew her sword again. "So this is the guy you've been crushing on Haku-nēsan."

"NANI!?"

"Please stop saying misleading things like that Rukia." stated a now blushing Haku.

"This is _sooooo_ Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru under his breath.

"What's this, has dear little Haku-chan finally discovered boys?" teased Rangiku as she readied her nodachi, ash swirling around the blade.

"Seducing an enemy kunoichi. Not bad kid, not bad at all." stated a smirking Genma as he drew some senbon of his own.

"We will be having words about this later Kurosaki-san." stated Tōshirō coolly, a tick mark appearing on his head as he drew his katana.

"Now _*cough*_ now, no need to scare the boy Yuki-san, I'm sure it was just _*cough*_ teenagers being _*cough*_ teenagers." stated Hayate calmly as he drew his own katana.

"That is what I'm worrying about." grumbled Tōshirō.

"Can we _please_ just kick mercenary ass now!" begged Naruto, wondering if he should just let the thugs kill him…Nah, no way was he going down the victim of some weak-ass mercenaries.

"GET RID OF THEM!" shouted Gatō, tired of being ignored by the gathered shinobi. The mercenary horde roared in agreement and charged forward.

It was over quickly…the mercs never stood a chance.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

**Jutsu Identification**

(1)_Hado no Nijuban: Shinkuhi Hōkō_ (Way of Destruction Number 20: Crimson Fire Roar): _lower-level Kidō attack spell_. The user gathers there chakra into one hand before igniting it into a form of highly condensed flames and heat energy, which are then fired at an opponent, dealing significant heat-based damage.

(2) **Hyōton: Makyō Hyōsenkō** (Demonic Mirroring Ice Flash) – _B-ranked offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. A technique used in combination with the Makyō Hyōshō, the user cancels out the reflections in the ice mirrors before using her chakra to create a link between her current mirror and another one in the field. This allows them to rapidly transport between the two mirrors, moving at speeds close to the speed of light. While moving the user slashes at anything in their path with their weapon.

(3) **_Kurotoguro_** (Black Coil) – _Ability of Kuroana's Shikai state_. After binding an object or opponent with Kuroana the user directs and intensifies the objects gravity, causing an immense amount of pressure and damage to whatever it is wrapped around. If the gravity is directed downward, it causes the target to fall to the ground unless it is buoyed by a superior force and then crushed against it, if it is directed upward it will cause them to fly into the sky, if the gravity is directed to a side, the target will fly in that direction until the target is stopped by an object dense enough to not shatter under the weight.

(4) **Hakuda: Oninage** (White Strikes: Ogre Toss) – _C-ranked Hakuda taijutsu technique_. A shoulder-throw technique that relies on Hakuda's use of chakra to strengthen their arms and add significant power to the toss, sending any opponent, even those larger and heavier than the user, flying.

(5) **Sode no Shirayuki: Shiroame no Mai** (Sleeved White Snow: Dance of the White Rain) – _C-ranked offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. The user coats their weapon with Hyōton chakra before slashing with it, releasing a large number of narrow, but strong, ice shards that fly toward a target.

(6) **Hijutsu: Hosoku Kagesaku** (Secret Technique: Shadow Tripwire) – _C-ranked supplementary Nara ninjutsu_. The user channels their chakra into a projectile before throwing or setting it into the ground. Within a certain time limit, the user of this technique can form a Rat seal and cause two the shadows of two of the planted weapons to connect together forming a narrow wire of shadows across the ground. Any living creature whose shadow touches this shadow wire is momentarily paralyzed.

(7) **Sode no Shirayuki: Tsukishiro no Mai** (Sleeved White Snow: Dance of the White Moon) – _B-ranked offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. The user coats the blade of their weapon with a large amount of Hyōton chakra before stabbing it into the ground, which erupts in a circular explosion of white light. Anything that is touched by this white light is frozen instantly.

(8) **Hijutsu: Hosoku Kagesaku** (Secret Technique: Snaring Shadow Cords) – _C-ranked supplementary Nara ninjutsu_. A technique that uses both the user's and any surrounding shadows to form thick, rope-like tendrils to bind opponent's limbs and render them unable to move. Requires the user to be in an area with shadow cover in order to use effectively. More shadows allow more tendrils to be made with less chara cost

(9) **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) – _C-ranked supplementary Doton ninjutsu_. A ninjutsu that allows the user to swim through dirt and stone like a fish through water, allowing for stealth and silent movements and hiding in a given terrain area. Excellent for sneak attacks and assassinations.

(10) **Haiton: Haineko Saisho** (Ash Release: Ash Cat Scratch) – _B-ranked offensive Haiton ninjutsu_. The user covers their weapon with ash using their bloodline before slashing out, sending a wave of ashes at their opponent. Each grain of ash is razor-edged and capable of cutting anything that they come in contact with. On their own, the cuts are minor at best, less severe than a paper cut, but combined they are capable of cutting through stone.

(11) **Senbon Kage Bunshin** (Senbon Shadow Clones) – _B/A-ranked (dependent on number of clones produced), offensive shurikenjutsu/Ninjutsu/bunshin jutsu technique_. The user creates anywhere between ten and a hundred shadow clones from one senbon to strike at an enemy. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on senbon, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible.

(12) **Haiton: Haineko Buyō Senkai** (Ash Release: Ash Cat Whirling Dance) – _B-ranked defensive Haiton ninjutsu_. The user causes their ashes to swirl around them rapidly. Since the ashes have the strength and consistency of steel and are moving at an extremely rapid speed, they are capable of deflecting most forms of attack away from the user.

(13) **Suiton: Renzoku Teppōdama** (Water Release: Serial Gunshot) – _B-ranked offensive Suiton ninjutsu_. A more advance form of the **Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot) technique, the user kneads and forms several dozen small bullets of highly compressed water in their mouth before releasing them in a rapid burst, either in a devastating contained area or over a wider range. Each baseball sized bullet has the same power of a normal gunshot.

(14) **Haiton: Usugiri Haineko** (Ash Release: Slicing Ash Cat) – _A-ranked offensive Haiton ninjutsu_. A Haiton technique that first forms the ashes around a weapon before infusing them with even more Wind chakra, coating each grain of ash in a small pocket of rapidly swirling air, before launching them at a foe. This technique not only drastically increases the ash's cutting power, but also protects them from water's derogatory effects on their consistency.

(15)**Konoha-Ryū: Uzuha** (Leaf Style: Swirling Leaves) – _C-ranked genjutsu_. The user causes an illusion of swirling leaves to surround their target, preventing them from seeing anything farther away than a few feet and also distorting . Used to either hide ranged attacks or as a stalling tactic to all the formation of a more powerful jutsu.

(16) **Katon: Hiiro Hari** (Fire Release: Scarlet Needles) – _A-ranked offensive Katon technique_. The user gathers an immense amount of Fire chakra in the mouth and lungs while kneading it into the shape of needles, before firing them at an opponent The needles are not only extremely hot, burning anything they come in contact with, and possess excellent piercing power, but when they come to a stop instead of dissolving they explode in a small blast, similar to that of an explosive note.

(17) **Haiton: Haineko** **Shusei Keisei** (Ash Release: Ash Cat Defensive Formation) – _A-ranked defensive Haiton ninjutsu_. The user gathers an immense amount of ash around their weapon before slashing it forward, creating a barrier of swirling ashes in front of them to bloc and intercept incoming attacks. Any physical attack that comes in contact with this barrier will be repeatedly slashed by the ash's micro blades.

(18) **Yūreizuki no Mai** (Dance of the Phantom Moon) – _B-ranked offensive kenjutsu technique_. The user creates a number of clones while simultaneously moving to strike at an opponent. The clones distract the opposing fighter, leaving them open for the real strike.

(19) **Shiryū Obōshi** (White Dragon Spinning Tail) – _B-ranked offensive/defensive__Hyōton kenjutsu/ninjutsu technique_. The user rapidly spins their weapon above their head, gathering chakra and water around their blade before shaping it into a tail-lie mass that spins around them. Can be used either offensively, to strike at nearby opponents, defensively, to deflect incoming attacks, or both.

(20) **Shingetsu no Mai** (Dance of the New Moon) – _A-ranked offensive kenjutsu technique_. One of the five strongest techniques of the _Hadzuki Odori_ (Leaf Moon Dance) sword style. Striking from surprise, either from a hidden location or using another technique to distract their opponent, the user strikes at blinding speeds, seemingly disappearing from sight for a few moments before reappearing after striking.

(21) **Mikazuki no Mai** (Dance of the Crescent Moon) _A-ranked offensive kenjutsu technique_. One of the five strongest techniques of the _Hadzuki Odori_ (Leaf Moon Dance) sword style. The user creates three shadow clones, and each one of them assaults the enemy from a blind spot. The attack occurs on three fronts simultaneously, so it's almost impossible to catch them flat-footed.

(22) **Shiryū Bunkitsume** (White Dragon Branching Claw) – _A-ranked offensive Hyōton kenjutsu/ninjutsu technique_. The user channels Hyōton chakra into their blade, enveloping it in a thick coating of ice, before extending the blade forward to spear at opponents. As it extends the blade can continuously branch out into newer, slightly thinner, blades of ice, making it extremely difficult to dodge.

(23) **Fūton: Kūgetsu no Mai** (Wind Release: Dance of the Empty Moon) – _A-ranked offensive Fūton kenjutsu/ninjutsu technique_. One of Hayate's original techniques. The user gathers Fūton chakra around the blade of the sword, creating a powerful vacuum around it before stabbing forward, releasing the vacuum blade and sending it hurtling at an opponent. The vacuum blade has immense piercing and destructive power, capable of piercing almost anything in its path.

(24) **Shiryū Reitō Yuaka** (White Dragon Frozen Scale) – _A-ranked defensive Hyōton kenjutsu/ninjutsu technique_. The user gathers Hyōton chakra into the blade of their sword before spreading it out in front of them, forming a roughly scale-shaped shield of highly condensed ice in front of them. The ice forming the shield is incredibly durable, having durability comparable to that of diamonds.

(25) **Katon:** **Hōō no Kaze** (Fire Release: Winds of the Pheonix) – _C-ranked supplementary Katon technique_. A lower-ranked skill of the _Hiiro Hōō_ (Scarlet Pheonix) of _tessenjutsu _(_**lit**_: Iron Fan Techniques, the martial arts of wielding a war fan or tessen or war fan). The wielder uses Katon chakra to rapidly heat the winds produced by their tessen, which are themselves augmented by chakra sent through the tessen itself. While not damaging, the heat produced by these winds is strong enough to turn nearby water into steam, or dissolving mists.

(26) **Manriki Chijō no Tezā** (Ten Thousand Power Earthbound Tether) _– B-ranked supplementary technique_. A technique of the _Ketsugō Kagekusari_ (Binding Shadow Chain) school of _kusarijutsu_ (_**lit**_: Chain Techniques, the martial arts of wielding chains). The user throws a set of specially prepared manriki, the heads emblazed with a set of seals. One end strikes the opponent's limbs, usually at a joint like the wrist, elbow, knee, or ankle. A portion of the remained will then wrap itself around the target's limb while the seal activates, binding them in place and strengthening the chains. The second end will then burrow into the earth surrounding the target, activating its own seals to anchor itself solidly in place, making it much more difficult to pull free.

(27) **Raigiri** (Lightning Slash) – _A-ranked offensive Raiton kenjutsu technique_. One of Yūgao three original techniques that combine her training with elemental techniques and her mastery over weapons, particularly her katana sword. They were originally inspired by Yūgao seeing her former Anbu commander, Kakashi Hatake; perform his legendary _Raikiri_ (Lightning Cutter) technique, said to be one of the strongest elemental ninjutsu in existence. Yūgao was amazed at the combined power and simplicity of the technique and was inspired to create her own technique eventually culminating into the three sister jutsu: _Raigiri_, _Higiri_ (Fire Slash), and _Suigiri_ (Water Slash). The Raigiri in its simplest form is merely channeling a massive amount of lightning chakra across the length of her blade and constantly circulating it. The constant circulation and the conductive metal of her sword amplifies the power of the lightning chakra as well as giving it shape and form despite being a purely nature transformation technique. The lightning is designed to flow into any target it strikes, making it a one-strike technique.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

**END CHAPTER 17**

**Hello and how are you folks. Know I'm cutting it close this month but hope it was worth it. **

**Next chapters the wrap up and conclusion of the Wave arc, with our heroes heading home with a few new friends. **

**Oh and for those who haven't noticed already I've got quite a bit of new artwork on my homepage, including images for both Naruto in his new attire, a portion of which is acting as the fics cover, and all his Zanpakutō's Shikai states**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	18. Heading Home

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Arai kaji**: Thank you, but I already have the ideas all sorted out.

**bankai777**: Some yes, some no, but I won't tell you which.

**Goldenprice**: …You have a sick and perverted mind.

**Rake1810**: Wave will probably be the longest arc, it's a crucial one with a lot of scenes I wanted to work with, and a lot of ideas I wanted to get down. Particularly, I wanted to test out my abilities writing OC fights from scratch with the Three Fisher Brothers, which took up the better part of two chapters.

_Kid Coheed_: Good questions, but I can't answer them without giving away story plot points.

**Ryo no Kitsune****:** The staff is for another story: Naruto: A Seer's Fable.

**Sendicard**: I am open to ideas and await your comments. As for my choice of starting points: it's simply the best place to start for this fic. The Mizuki Incident offers a dramatic point, just perfect for the awakening of a bloodline or a secret being unveiled. Wave is too late since I wanted to put Naruto on a different team. As for the grammar problems, I am not a professional writer, I make mistakes, I'm sorry.

**General RTS**: Good ideas, the first would be good for when he needs a wide area attack, but it would also be dangerous since anyone else on the battlefield could get caught in the massive crossfire. The second is good, but it is also more difficult to shoot or snipe while in motion and birds, other than hummingbirds I think, can't hover. Also interesting idea for an aerial battle, I will think on it.

**Raetorian2195**: Never seen Bleach? Is that even possible? Just kidding :) Anyway, thanks for the praise and the butterflies will come when they are needed.

**Remzal Von Enili**: Interesting, but I've already got plans for the Fullbringers.

**shadow12**: True enough, but the Wave Mission had two very important and intense battles. I promise that it will be the only arc where two Zanpakutō are unlocked at the same time.

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, _**Skill Name**_, _**Zanpakutō Ability**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 18 Heading Home**

_(Wave, A Week Later)_

It had been a week since Gatō's Fall, as the battle on the bridge was now being called by the residents of Wave. Gatō's mercenary forces had been completely routed by the combined might of the Kiri nuke-nin and the Konoha shinobi. The majority of them had died on the bridge, slaughtered by the combined might of a half-dozen jounin-level shinobi and a several high-powered genin. A small portion had managed to escape, fleeing back to the boat they'd come in on before high-tailing it out of there. Those that hadn't died or managed to escape, either knocked unconscious by one of the shinobi, Haku's senbon taking down the largest number this way, or by mere luck or accident, had been captured and were executed within the next few days shortly after being judged by the residents of Wave for the crimes they committed in Gatō's employ. The shinobi had only suffered one casualty.

Sadly, Zabuza Momochi hadn't survived the battle. The Demon of the Mists had died killing Gatō.

_~~~ Flashback no Jutsu ~~~_

Gatō watched, awestruck and horrified, with his eyes impossibly wide and visible behind his designer shades as his men were killed. No, slaughtered was a better word for it. His army of over two hundred mercenaries was being slaughtered by ten people, most of them injured and almost half of them kids! It was unbelievable. It wasn't possible!

"M-Monsters." whispered the would-be conqueror of Wave as he slowly began moving backward, hoping to avoid being noticed by the...creatures that were destroying his men. He needed to get to the boat and back to his home. Once there he could gather everything of value and get out of the god-forsaken backwater and start over somewhere else. The world was a big place and with his money he could avoid any fallout from this incident. Granted he'd have to grease a few palms, but that was a necessity in his line of work. With enough time and plenty of money he could…

"Going somewhere Gatō?" asked a voice from behind him.

Barely managing to maintain control of his bladder, Gatō turned to face the speaker. Standing before, bathed in the blood of dozens of his men and carrying that monstrous sword of his easily over one shoulder, was Zabuza Momochi, the man he'd tried to backstab." Z-Zabuza" gulped out the diminutive crimeboss.

"Hello Gatō, you weren't planning on running away now were you?" asked Zabuza, his voice sounding demonically jovial, like the devil happily coming to collect his soul. "After all, the fun's just begun." finished the nuke-nin as he lifted his monstrous cleaver with his one good arm, the remainder of the other still hanging limp and bleeding at his side.

Gatō gulped, stepping backwards away from the monstrous shinobi. "N-now Zabuza, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." offered the frightened midget, his body shaking uncontrollably as he fought every instinct that was now screaming at him to run and hide. "I'll double, no TRIPLE, your pay if you and yours don't let those Konoha guys kill me."

Zabuza chuckled, a low and evil sound. "I'm afraid your money's no longer of any use to me." he stated lightly.

"W-what do y-you mean?" questioned Gatō, scared stiff at that proclamation, if he couldn't buy his way out of this then…

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm already dead." stated the nuke-nin jovially. "That girl's last attack, well the damage is even worse than it looks." he gestured with the lump of burned flesh that used to be his arm, patting it against the scarred and burned portion of his chest. "I'm pretty sure one of my lungs and half my heart was fried by that lightning of hers. If I was anyone else I'd be dead on the ground by now. As it is, I'm quite literally a dead man walking." then Zabuza smiled his teeth stained with blood, though whether his own or those of his men, Gatō was unsure. "So I decided that if I'm going down, the least I could do is drag your sorry ass to hell with me!" with that the dying demon charged.

"No! Stay AWAY!" screamed Gatō, turning to run, only to fall forward midstep as Kubikiribōchō slashed through the lower halves of his legs, severing them from his body at the knees. The now legless crimelord continued to roll and skid forward, coming to a stop inches from the edge of the bridge. The terrified mobster tried to crawl away, only for Zabuza's feet to appear directly in front of his face. Looking up, the would-be tyrant began to cry. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" he screamed over and over, sobbing at the feet of the nuke-nin.

"Now Gatō, there's no need to cry." crooned the nuke-nin softly, stabbing his massive sword into the ground before easily picking up the sobbing, legless man before he began slowly walking toward the edge before coming to a stop right at the edge. "After all we're just going on a little trip, Straight To HELL!" roared the missing-nin before he allowed himself to fall forward over the edge, laughing maniacally as he fell, the still screaming Gatō close at hand.

_~~~ Flashback no Jutsu: KAI ~~~_

In the end, it was a death truly worthy of the man known as the _Kirigakure no Kijin_ (Demon of the Hidden Mist). After the battle was over, Tōshirō had retrieved the man's body, leaving Gatō's drowned corpse to feed the fish, and the people of Wave had allowed the man to be buried on their shores, his final action of killing their oppressor mollifying their attitudes toward the man who'd been hired to kill their hope. His massive sword, the Kubikiribōchō, now rested at a gravesite hidden in the forest, acting as a gravemarker for one of the most feared shinobi to ever be born in Kirigakure no Sato.

After the battle was over, Tōshirō and his family started to leave, but were stopped by Yūgao and her fellow Konoha-nin. Yūgao had simply asked what their plans were now that their contract had expired. Tōshirō's answer was calm and collected. "It is past time I take my family and settle down. I'm sure we will be able to find a village willing to offer us sanctuary from Kiri since our only recorded crimes is being bloodline holders."

Yūgao had nodded, it was a fairly common practice, offering amnesty to those shinobi whose crimes were minor enough or agreed with a village's own policies allowed a shinobi village to both gather information on its rivals and add new skills to its roster. With Kiri currently weakened and embroiled in a civil war due to the genocides, there would be many villages that would happily offer the family asylum in exchange for information and adding their bloodlines to their village. It was then Yūgao had surprised the man.

"If you would like, I could send a message to our Hokage and see if he is willing to offer asylum on behalf of Konoha." offered Yūgao civilly. When Tōshirō had stared at her in blatant surprise she had chuckled. "Do not be surprised Yuki-san, your family has proven themselves to be skilled shinobi from what my comrades have reported and you have acted with nothing but honor towards us. Konoha would benefit greatly from adding you and your family to our ranks."

Tōshirō had paused to think for a minute before nodding his accent. Konoha had an excellent reputation among the shinobi villages, both for its strength and the sense of camaraderie and honor it endorsed among its shinobi. The Leaf Village was easily strong enough that, should the Mizukage demand their return, Konoha could respond negatively without risking much against the weakened shinobi village. It would be a fine place for his family to call home.

So Naruto had been asked to summon a sparrow to send the message to the Hokage. Three days later, the summons had returned bearing a letter holding an offer of asylum from the Hokage. Should the family accept, they would have to serve a six-month probationary period where they would be watched to ensure no obstructive or treasonous behavior. Afterwards the group would be granted full sanctuary and citizenship in Konoha, Tōshirō and Rangiku would be given the ranks of jounin and tokubetsu jounin respectively while Haku and Rukia, neither ever having been a formal shinobi, would become Genin until they proved themselves worthy of higher rank. In exchange the group would answer any and all questions offered to them about Kiri affairs before they left and willingly go through a profiling session with the T&I department to ensure their motives were genuine.

Tōshirō and Rangiku had discussed the offer for a few hours before agreeing. The four would accompany Team 8 and their backup back to Konoha when the bridge was completed.

That would happen tomorrow, the final pieces of the bridge had been placed near the end of the day and now the entire village was celebrating. Naruto had enjoyed the celebration, mostly since he and his teammates were treated as heroes by the people of Wave, but he found the entire event exhausting and had left to catch his breath and take care of something. Now he was walking through the woods, a specific destination in mind.

As he cleared the final stretch of trees, he found the spot where they'd buried Zabuza, his massive sword acting as a tombstone in front of the recently overturned dirt that marked the grave itself. Surprisingly he wasn't alone; another figure was silently sitting in front of the grave, staring at it quietly. Naruto's eyebrows rose when he recognized the sitting figure as Haku.

Haku had been extremely quiet since Zabuza's death and burial, barely speaking to anyone. Her family had done what they could to comfort the girl, but she was seemingly dead to the world. Tōshirō had explained to the Konoha shinobi what he knew about how Haku and Zabuza had found each other, and the blonde couldn't help but sympathize. He knew what it was like to be alone in the world, to have no one care for you or to care for in return. He also knew what it was like to someone offer you some kindness or purpose. The old man had done the same to him. His memories of the old man, wearing his hat and robes, offering kindness and warm words to a scruffy blonde ragamuffin were one of the first reasons he wanted to be Hokage, to be like the old man. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if something happened to the old man, or Iruka, or even the Ichirakus or his teammates. For those who had known a life without bonds, losing them was an idea far too painful to imagine.

"What are you doing here Naruto-san?" asked Haku coolly, not even bothering to turn to look at him. Her voice was hoarse, like she hadn't spoken in a long time.

"I just came to pay my respects." stated the blonde quietly, holding up a small bottle of sake and a few sticks of incense.

"Why?" responded the dark-haired girl softly, still not looking up. "Zabuza-sama was your enemy."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah he was, but he also taught me an important lesson, so he deserves some respect at least." he responded bluntly.

When Haku made no move to respond or stop him, Naruto continued. He first opened the sake bottle and took a small sip before making a face; he still hadn't developed a taste for the stuff, and pouring the remainder on the ground in front of Kubikiribōchō. After the bottle was empty the blonde took the sticks of incense and planted the bottoms in the, now damp, ground. Then he place his index finger and thumb around the tip, keeping a small amount of space open between them, before generating a bit of lightning chakra in the tips of both digits, forming a small spark that ignited the incense. He quickly repeated the process with the other two sticks before moving to kneel beside Haku and clapping his hands together twice.

"Thank you for teaching me the importance of strength and the drive to never surrender." whispered Naruto quietly in prayer. That was the lesson that Zabuza had taught him. When they'd first fought, Zabuza had completely outclassed him and his team combined. It had taught him that no matter how strong his determination was, it was worthless if he didn't have the strength to back it up. Even on the bridge, Zabuza had fought with a strength and ferocity that was practically inhuman, even when he should have been dead twice over. It was both an awe-inspiring and terrifying sight and one the blonde would never forget.

For those lessons, Naruto was grateful, and he'd honor and respect the memory of the Demon of the Mists.

Slowly a soft huffing sound drew the blonde's attention away from his prayers. Turning his focus to the source of the sound, he caught sight of Haku, her hands firmly clenching the bottom of her kimono while her head was bowed slightly. It was the first time the blonde had gotten a good look at her face since he'd arrived and she didn't look good. Her eyes were rimmed with red, bloodshot, and puffy, all signs that she'd been crying recently and for a while. Her teeth were grit as she tried to choke back her sobs.

Acting on instinct, the blonde reached out a hand to touch to touch the girl's shoulder in an attempt to offer comfort. The second his hand made contact, Haku moved in a blur, slamming her body into his, her head buried deeply into his shoulder as she sobbed uncontrollably. Naruto, completely dumbfounded and unsure of what to do, patted the girl's back awkwardly.

"I-I'm so u-useless." sobbed the girl. "I-I was sup-posed to be Z-Zabuza-sama's tool, his sword and s-shield, but I couldn't save him! I couldn't protect him, my precious person. What good am I?" she cried burying her face deeper into his shoulder.

Naruto really didn't know what to say, so he simply pulled her into a loose hug and let her cry. Slowly, he started to speak, "Tōshirō told us how you and Zabuza met, and I…I want you to know I understand." he paused for a moment, unsure of how to continue before starting again. "I've been alone before too, and I know what its like." he offered softly, "Like I told you in the forest, I'm an orphan myself. Both my parents died the day I was born so I didn't even know who they were, let alone what they thought of me. For the longest time no one wanted anything to do with me, I was completely alone and I didn't know why. I understand how painful it is, to have no bonds, no one to care for or who cares for you in return. But I found people, the old man, my teacher, sensei and my teammates, and others too. I can't say what I would have become if they hadn't been there for me, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to any of them."

Haku had quieted in his arms, her attention captured by his story.

"I'd like to think I'd be able to live on, if for nothing more than their memory. They gave me purpose, something to believe in and live for. If I just gave up, I'd feel like I was betraying what they did for me. I can't help but think it's the same thing here. Like you said, Zabuza gave you a reason to live and stopping now, just because he's dead, just doesn't seem right to me." he paused for a second to think, before adding. "Besides Zabuza's still with you after all, in the lessons he taught you and the memories you have of him, and you've got other people who care about you now to. Tōshirō, Rangiku, and Rukia are your family as well, and I know they've been worried about you." Naruto blushed slightly and looked away before continuing. "And, if you'd like, you've got me as a friend to."

Haku was silent for several minutes, before she hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered softly before she detached herself from the hug, "and I'd be very happy to count you as a friend as well Naruto-kun." she offered warmly as she stood up.

Naruto smiled back. "Glad to hear that Haku-chan." he returned warmly as he stood as well.

In contented silence, the two started walking back toward their temporary home, side-by-side.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_(Bridge, Next Morning)_

"On behalf of the people of Wave, I'd like to thank you, all of you, for what you've done for our country." stated Tazuna somberly as he addressed the Konoha contingent, gathered at the Wave entrance to the bridge, the final touches having been put on the massive gatehouse yesterday evening. The Yuki family stood behind them, away from the gathering since they had no part in it, while behind Tazuna, his family and a large portion of Wave's citizenry had gathered to send off their heroes. "Without your help our bridge would never have been completed, and Gatō would still be in power."

"It was nothing Tazuna-san, we were merely doing our jobs." offered Yūgao calmly. Jobs they'd been paid for most gratuitously. The day after Gatō's death became widely known, nearly the entirety of Wave had stormed the diminutive mobster's palatial home. Those few mercenaries that had been left to guard the place, in addition to the house's staff, had quickly surrendered in hopes of avoiding being lynched by the angry mob. Some of them had even been successful. The house had been torn apart, stripped of everything of value, including a rather large safe filled with cash, while the rest had been burned to the ground. The burning wreck had even served as the central bonfire for several days of celebration while Gatō's lauder had provided the food and drink. The Konoha shinobi had been offered a portion of the take as thanks for their aid in destroying Gatō and his men. The jounin had accepted the money, claiming that the majority of it would go to paying for the escalation of the mission fee from C- to A-rank. Once Konoha had sorted it out, the rest would be paid to them as a bonus.

"Still know that you and your people will always be welcome here." stated Tazuna with a brief bow, which was soon echoed by the rest of the gathered populace.

"Thank you." returned Yūgao graciously, returning the bow with the rest of her team and their backup.

"Hey nīsan, you promise you'll come back right?" asked a teary eyed Inari as he looked up at Naruto. Since the bridge battle, the two had grown quite close, Inari looking up to Naruto as a big brother figure, and Naruto happily returning the sentiment.

"Of course." agreed a broadly smiling Naruto, before an idea popped into his head as noticed Inari's hatless head, his old one being destroyed when the mercenaries had attacked his home. "In fact," started the blonde as he took his own bucket hat and plopping it on the younger boy's head, "keep an eye on that for me okay? I might just come back and get it someday." he finished smushing the hat on the kid's head affectionately.

Inari laughed and pulled the brim down, conveniently covering his tear-filled eyes.

The watching groups smiled at the display, two females, one a purple-haired heiress the other a dark-haired senbon-user, couldn't help but note that the blonde-haired young man would be an amazing father one day, a thought that caused both females to blush brightly.

As the Konoha group turned and started heading down the bridge, soon joined by the four former nuke-nin, their pace casual for the start of their journey. Once they reached the edge of the bridge they'd pick up the pace and, with any luck, be home in just a couple days.

"Hey Tazuna, now that the bridge is finished, shouldn't we give it a name?" asked one of his crewmen as they watched the shinobi depart.

"Hm, you're right." chuckled Tazuna ruefully. "Anyone got any suggestions?" he asked the gathered crowd.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" asked Inari as he happily fiddled with his new hat.

"_Naruto_ (Maelstrom)?" muttered Tazuna thoughtfully. "Maelstroms have long been associated with great changes in our world. That boy has changed you Inari, helping bring back your courage and bring back our village's hope. Aye, it'll be a fine name." stated the old drunk at last.

"It certainly is a fitting name." agreed Tsunami with a soft smile.

The people of Wave gave a cheer at the dedication of the Great Naruto Bridge!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_(Konoha, Three Days Later)_

The group of nine shinobi arrived at Konoha's south gate in the early afternoon three days after leaving Wave. They were met by the gate guards who, upon noticing their guests, quickly called in a team of four Anbu to act as an escort to the Hokage tower. They were buzzed into the aged kage's office shortly after arrival, and Yūgao was called forward to give a full report on the mission. After Yūgao gave a quick overview of the major events, Hayate and Genma were called forward to give their own reports, which confirmed Yūgao's. Finally the three genin were called forward and asked to fill in a few details. Once the reports were done, the Hokage turned his attention to Tōshirō and his family.

"Tōshirō Yuki, also known as the _Shiroryū no Kiri_ (White Dragon of Kiri), Rangiku Yuki ne Matsumoto, also known as _Haineko Rangiku_ (Ash Cat Rangiku), and both young Rukia and Haku Yuki, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the village of Konohagakure no Sato and offer you asylum within our walls." stated the old kage formally, giving the four a slight bow of welcome.

The four Yukis bowed deeply in return. "It is our honor to be here Hokage-sama. We are most grateful for your offer of sanctuary." stated Tōshirō graciously as he ended his bow, his family following shortly after.

"Think nothing of it child." stated Hiruzen as he lit his pipe. "The madness that has infected Kiri has long been a disgrace to the shinobi nations. Offering what aid we can to those that were simply caught in the middle of it is the least we can do. Now I assume you've read through my offer."

"Yes Hokage-sama." agreed Tōshirō.

"And you found everything acceptable?"

"Quite Hokage-sama. Both my wife and I would be honored to join Konoha's ranks once our probation is over, and both Haku and Rukia have agreed to enter your shinobi program as genin. I do have one request, though." stated the white-haired swordsman.

"Oh, and what would that be?" questioned the aged Sarutobi magnanimously.

"I would like them to be placed in the same cell when they enter." stated Tōshirō calmly. "Both have been trained to fight well together using their Hyōton and their styles complement each other. It would also ensure both have a teammate they know they can trust and ease many of my worries about them being separated from us for prolonged missions."

"Hmm." hummed the Hokage as he picked up the file that had been quickly assembled on the four shinobi's skills and began leafing through it. "Haku-san specializes in mid-to-long range support combat using her senbon and ninjutsu while Rukia-san is a close-to-mid range combatant specialized in kenjutsu supplemented by her Hyōton correct?" he asked, getting a nod from Tōshirō. "Yes I can see how well those two skillsets could work well together with the proper training." he stated with a nod. "Very well, I'm sure we can find a third teammate and appropriate sensei by the time your probation periods are done." agreed the Hokage with a nod.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." stated Tōshirō gratefully with another bow, which the Hokage waved off.

"No need." stated the old man before he snapped his fingers and an Anbu wearing a Wolf mask appeared next to him. "Ōkami and his team will lead you to the T&I Department for you evaluations and debriefing. As long as you cooperate everything should be completely painless and noninvasive. Afterwards they'll escort you to your new home; it's already been furnished and should be more than enough to comfortably accommodate the four of you. While on your probation, you'll receive a modest stipend to pay for any necessities."

With another nod and a final bow the four were soon being led out of the office by the four-man Anbu cell. Before they left Haku turned to Team 8. "I hope to be seeing you soon, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, Shikamaru-san." she stated politely before following after the rest of her family.

None of the shinobi missed Rangiku leaning close to her older foster-daughter and whispering, "Naruto-_kun_?" in her ear as they departed, causing Haku and Naruto to blush, and several older shinobi in the room to chuckle.

Hinata on the other hand, didn't know how to feel. On the one hand she'd come to like Haku over the past week, The girl had apologized for knocking her unconscious on the bridge and had even complimented her on her skills in battle, saying it was one of her most difficult fights to date. The slightly older kunoichi's words had helped soothe Hinata's battered and still struggling self-confidence. Still, it appeared the girl was yet another competitor for her crush's affections. Even with the CRA active, Hinata feared her chance to be with the young man she'd come to care for would disappear if she didn't act.

Sarutobi himself was chuckling; it seems his young ward's fears about being unable to find companionship were largely unfounded. The young blonde's burgeoning relationship with the Inuzuka heiress was becoming a topic of the village gossip, and it appeared that one of their newest kunoichi also had a soft spot for the young swordsman. _'Minato, Kushina, you'd be so proud, your son seems to be quite the charmer.'_ he thought to himself ruefully.

Clearing his throat and turning his attention fully back to the young genin team and their sensei, Hiruzen spoke up. "First off, well done Team 8 on the completion of your first C-rank mission. The fact that you were able to perform so well even after its escalation into A-rank speaks highly of your skills and training." praised the old kage.

Truth be told, what had happened to Team 8 during their mission was hardly a rare occurrence. While the sheer size of this escalation, going from a low-C to mid-A rank, _was_ unusual, C-ranks escalating in danger and rating due to unforeseen threats or unexpected events was far from rare. It was one of the reasons taking a genin team on a C-rank was such a big deal. While most normal genin squads could handle a C-rank simply enough after a relatively modest amount of training, the fact that C-ranks were the first missions that genin could go on that had a real chance of escalating to something most genin couldn't handle.

"All four of you will receive pay for a full A-rank mission," continued the old Hokage, as he reached into his desk and pulled out several pay stubs before handing one to each member of the team as well as the two tokubetsu jounin. Given the amounts high-ranking mission could pay, shinobi were rarely paid in cash unless one specifically requested such an action. Instead, most payments were paid through direct transfers from the village's mission office to the shinobi's personal account. It was actually one of the first jobs of most jounin senseis to help their students set up their 'mission account,' though some of the clans took care of the responsibility themselves. "And once our accountants get through tallying the funds received from Wave's citizenry, you can expect a handsome bonus as well for bravery above and beyond your duty to a mission. You have done the Leaf proud."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." stated Yūgao with a deep bow, which her students and comrades quickly echoed.

"Dismissed." stated the Hokage evenly as he returned to his work, allowing the six to leave the office.

Once outside both Hayate and Genma quickly bid the genin and their sensei farewell, Hayate and Yūgao sharing a brief kiss before their departure, before Yūgao turned to her students.

"Good work everyone; I'm very proud of all three of you. You handled yourselves well in a situation that many older shinobi would have found dangerous and difficult." stated Yūgao proudly.

Shikamaru gave a light yawn, Hinata smiled, and Naruto smirked. "That's because we're the best sensei." stated the blonde proudly.

Yūgao merely grinned as she shook her head, "Don't get too cocky Naruto, you've still got a long way to go."

Naruto nodded but his grin never left his face.

"Anyway, take the next few days off to rest and recover, we meet bright and early first thing Monday." ordered Yūgao before dismissing her team.

**_~~~ XXXXX ~~~_**

_(Outside, Short Time Later)_

"Man, that was a wild mission." proclaimed Naruto as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Troublesome more like it." stated Shikamaru dully.

"Shika, getting out of bed each morning is troublesome to you." responded Naruto as he turned to face his friend with an equally dull expression.

"And your point is?" asked the lazy Nara.

"S-So, what are you going to do with your days off?" asked Hinata meekly.

"Sleep." grunted Shikamaru.

"I'll probably relax around the house, maybe do some light training." stated Naruto cheerfully. "Maybe if Hana-chan's home we'll go on another date." he added thoughtlessly.

Hinata did her best to suppress the small twinge of envy that erupted at that statement. She so wanted the blonde to take _her_ out on a date, but didn't have the confidence to so much as even hint at that desire. For now she was contenting herself with his friendship and hoped that soon it could grow into something more, once she worked up the nerve to ask.

Shikamaru sighed to himself. This romance drama stuff was so troublesome. It would be so much easier if his purple-haired teammate just confessed to the troublesome one, but it wasn't his place to interfere. After all, as his dad had told him many times before, 'matters of the heart were the most troublesome.' No, best not to get involved, it would be less troublesome to let them sort it out themselves.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_(Gyūnkiri's_ (Beef Cutter's), _Saturday Night)_

Naruto and Hana were on another date, this time the Inuzuka heiress taking her blonde beau to one of her, and her clan's, favorite restaurants, Gyūnkiri's. It was a well-sized, upper-scale restaurant specializing in fresh beef dishes, their claim to fame being that they brought in live cattle as part of their supplies, butchered them on-sight, and prepared them for that evening's meals. Hana had, of course, insisted that Naruto pay since he was the one who just went on a high-paying, A-class mission. After the two ordered their steaks, Hana asking for rare while Naruto ordered his medium, Naruto had begun regaling Hana with the story of their mission, Hana occasionally offering an anecdote from one hers to compliment the blonde's point or offer an argument.

"…and then the guy threw this massive harpoon into the air and it shattered into what had to be a thousand pieces, all shaped like mini-spears, before sending them all straight at me!" stated the blonde enthusiastically, making broad motions to indicate the sheer number of projectiles.

"So what did you do?" asked Hana curiously; trading mission stories was always an interesting way to pass the time. You never knew what was going to happen next, the fact that Naruto seemed to have a small degree of talent as a storyteller only added to the enjoyment.

"First I used a Bakudō to block the teme's attack, #17 _Uzumaku Kumo_ (Swirling Clouds) which creates this spinning shield of cloud-like stuff to block incoming attacks. Anyway, it blocked every one of them, but the teme just brought them back up and had them start circling my barrier, waiting for it to fall. Well I knew I was in trouble then, but I had an idea. I raised my bow, charged as much chakra into my next arrow as I could, and let it fly. Pierced right through the shield and straight through the…the…" the blonde's voice trailed off near the end.

"Yes?" inquired Hana curiously, wondering what had happened and why he was acting so off.

"It pierced his chest, right through the heart, he was dead when he fell off the bridge." finished the blonde quietly, looking away.

Hana's eyes widened slightly in realization as she recognized what had happened. Smiling softly she reached out and began to softly rub her date's cheek. It was a simple display of affection that both Hana and Naruto enjoyed. "Poor lover, the first kill's never easy, but you'll get over it. I still remember mine and it wasn't pretty." she reassured him.

"What happened?" asked the blonde curiously. Hana had honestly always seemed more of a healer than a fighter to him.

"It happened when I was still a Genin, had to be close to four years ago now." started Hana, her voice wistful as she thought back. "My team and I were on a simple recon mission near Fire's eastern border with _Takigakure_ (Hidden Waterfall) and Waterfall Country, standard C-rank stuff since both are allied with our village and nation. Unfortunately something went wrong. Seems a couple of rogue Taki-nin had tried to steal village secrets before leaving the village and we were in their escape route. Our sensei took on the leader, a jounin, but his partner, a senior chūnin, managed to get away while they were fighting. My teammates and I tried to keep him busy, but we were still fresh genin fighting a seasoned and high-ranking chūnin. One of my teammates managed to stun him with a flash bomb, and me and the trio came in fast with a _Gatsuga_ (Fang Passing Fang). I honestly expected him to dodge, but for some reason he didn't. We nailed him, each of the trio took off one of his limbs and I hit him in the chest, nearly ripped a hole through it."

She shivered a little, "There was so much blood and it was all over me; my face, my hair, my hands, I was covered in it." she shivered again. "I spent the better part of the next week in a shower, but I could never feel completely clean of it. Eventually mom sat me down and we talked. It helped a lot, and eventually I got over it." she then offered him a small smile. "I'll never forget it and I don't like that I had to do it, but I don't let it control me. I think that's how it's supposed to be." she finished knowingly.

Naruto absently took her hand off his cheek and held it in his own. "I'm sorry I made you live through that again Hana-chan." he apologized before he impulsively kissed the back of her hand before blushing.

Hana smiled at him softly. This was probably their fifth or sixth date and she was really starting to fall for the blonde knucklehead sitting in front of her. She'd gladly admit that he was a bit thick, but he was also very sweet and had a warm heart that Hana found she greatly enjoyed. He was, in a nutshell, a nice guy, one she could easily imagine spending a lot more time together with. Then there was…Hana didn't know how to describe it. Naruto just sort of have this aura about him, whether it was from his attitude or simply a part of him she didn't know. It was just something that drew people in, an innate charisma that marked him as someone born to lead someday in Hana's opinion.

Their steaks arrived shortly afterwards and the two ate in contented silence for several minutes, before Hana prodded Naruto to continue. They were actually heading home, Naruto dutifully walking her back to the Inuzuka compound, when Hana asked him a question.

"So, should I introduce myself to this Haku girl? Since she and I could very well be sisters in the near future." she teased the blonde.

"H-Haku and I are just friends Hana-chan!" Naruto managed to stutter out in response, blushing like an overripe tomato.

"Maybe," agreed the Inuzuka, "but you two seemed awfully close, particularly since you so sweetly comforted her after Zabuza died. Don't you know girls have a habit for falling for guys who are there for them in their hour of need Naruto-kun?" she teased him again, a sly smirk on her face as he blushed. She so loved making him blush.

"I never should have told you about that." grumbled the blonde.

"But why?" asked Hana with feigned shock. "It really showed your sensitive, caring side Naruto-kun," she then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "and that's a major turn on for some girls." she finished huskily, causing the blonde's nose to leak a small stream of blood and his face to once again go atomic red while he stumbled mid-step. Hana snickered again; yes her Naruto-kun was just so cute when he blushed.

Before she could continue her teasing they arrived at her home. As Naruto wished her a good night, she leaned in a grabbed the back of his head before pulling him into a long, steamy kiss. It was several moments later that they broke apart and a very pink and dizzy Naruto wobbled as he was released. Leaning forward, Hana whispered in his ear, "Remember Naruto-kun, with the CRA it's important that your future wives get along. So I think I should introduce myself to our newest interested party." With that said, she turned and went inside, her rump swaying seductively as Naruto watched.

Naruto just nodded slowly, a large, goofy grin on his face. Hana had a habit of melting his brain at the end of their dates, and it looked like tonight was no exception.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_(Monday Morning, Training Ground 19)_

"Morning Hinata, morning Shika." greeted Naruto as he arrived at their usual meeting place at the center of the training ground.

Shikamaru grunted in acknowledgement from his spot lying against the trunk of a nearby tree while Hinata smiled bashfully and returned the greeting.

"So any ideas what we're going to be doing today?" asked Naruto curiously.

"More than likely we'll do some more troublesome training." stated Shikamaru in his usual bored tone.

"Yeah, that's obvious, but what kind of training Shika, and do you think we'll get another exciting mission?" returned the blonde excitedly.

"I doubt it." grunted Shikamaru. "We just got back from a C-rank that escalated far beyond the mission parameters; it's highly unlikely we'll be going on anything more advanced than a D-rank for a while."

"S-Shikamaru's right, Naruto-kun." agreed Hinata softly, "Yūgao-sensei will probably want to focus on our training for a little while before we go on another C-rank."

"I guess that makes sense." agreed Naruto with a slightly dejected sigh. He was hoping for more excitement. While he could have lived without a lot of things that happened on their mission to Wave, Naruto had greatly enjoyed the excitement the mission had provided. Going back to D-ranks was going to be even more boring than it was before. "But that still doesn't answer my first question."

"Well perhaps I can answer that part then." stated Yūgao from directly behind him.

Naruto did not jump; his sensei had done this enough times that he'd learned to quell that reaction before it started. He did twitch quite violently though, which caused Yūgao to smirk.

"Hey sensei." greeted the blonde as he turned to face her.

"Morning." grunted Shikamaru, who didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Good morning Yūgao-sensei." greeted Hinata politely with a small bow.

"Good morning everyone." greeted Yūgao as she smiled at her students. "Now to answer your question Naruto, we're going to start by n doing a fight analysis for your time in Wave."

"A what?" responded Naruto curiously.

"A fight analysis. Basically I want you three to look over yours fights while we were in Wave and see what you did wrong and what you did right. We're going to study them and look for weaknesses in your current fighting styles in hopes of improving them."

"Why are we doing this now sensei?" asked Hinata. "Wouldn't it have been better to do something like this before we fought?"

"Good question Hinata," responded Yūgao with a grin, "but there's one important difference between then and now. Do any of you have an idea what that is?"

"Experience." answered Shikamaru, still not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Exactly, Shikamaru." agreed Yūgao with a nod. "Before Wave, the only fighting experience you three had came from spars and training matches. While useful, that experience pales in comparison to real combat experience. Now that you've used your skills in actual combat you can more easily look at your styles and see where your weaknesses are. While it would certainly be more beneficial to try and find theses weaknesses before entering real combat, there are simply some things that can't be seen until one has had their life at risk." stated Yūgao calmly.

"So, because we've actually fought, we can look back and see where we went wrong and make it better?" asked Naruto confusedly.

Yūgao nodded her head. "In a nutshell Naruto, yes. Now I want each of you to get into a meditative stance." When all three genin were in position, sitting in a slightly curved line in a lotus position, she continued. "Now I want all of you to look back on your fights in Wave, meditate on them and consider how things had gone. In an hour we'll stop and discuss what weaknesses seem the most obvious to you and work on ways to improve it."

So an hour passed and the three genin meditated, each concentrating on their own fights and what mistakes they'd made during them. Yūgao smiled as she watched; there was a secondary reason for this training. It was another step to help them continue to get over their first kills. All three had been coping well during Wave, but a part of that was probably from the excitement and constant work the situation had provided. Now that they were back home, in a more relaxed environment, there was a real chance the issues could start to rise again. The meditative exercise should help them put their ghosts to rests and continue to move on from the incident.

She knew both Hinata's and Shikamaru's parents had talked to their child about it over the break, having informed both sets about it shortly after dismissing her teams. Luckily, both had shinobi parents, so they'd be able to help them handle it with their own experiences. She'd also stopped and visited with Naruto yesterday, hoping to help the blonde since he lacked the familial support that his two teammates had. She was quite pleased to hear that he and Hana had talked about the issue as well on their date the night before. It seemed her younger friend was having quite the nice influence on her student.

After the hour had passed she stepped in front of her student and sat cross-legged in front of them. As the three ended their meditations, Yūgao told them to make themselves comfortable, allowing all three to loosen their muscles and relax a little. Naruto stretched his legs out, while Hinata shifted into a seiza position, not a very relaxed pose but one she was more comfortable in. Shikamaru just leaned backward and allowed himself to flop bonelessly onto the ground, breaking his stance with as little effort as possible.

"So who'd like to go first?" asked Yūgao in a friendly tone. Seeing Naruto and Hinata glance around nervously, she smiled softly. "There's no need to be embarrassed. All three of you are still genin; you have a long road ahead of you so you can continue to grow. No one expects you to be perfect right off the bat." turning her attention to Shikamaru she stated. "Since you seem the most relaxed Shikamaru, why don't you start us off?"

"Troublesome." grumbled Shikamaru as he continued to stare up at the clouds. "The biggest thing I noticed is close-range. While I've gotten better at taijutsu since we started training, it's still my biggest weak spot. If I'd been better in close range I probably could have beaten Gyomō a lot easier. His strength was mid-range combat and he cut me off from long-range so the only point I could fight him from where I had any real skill was mid-range, his strong ground. If I was better at close-range I might have been able to close the distance, taking away that advantage. As for Rukia, it's the same thing; she was at her best in close- and mid-range, while I'm strongest at mid- and long-range. If she had managed to box me in, I probably wouldn't have won." stated the young Nara, his eyes never leaving the skies above.

"Very good Shikamaru." agreed Yūgao with a nod. "You are the ranged specialist of our team. While both Naruto and Hinata prefer to fight at close distances, your talents lie when fighting from further back. Still, being able to fight from close-range comfortably is extremely important since it is impossible to always keep your distance in a fight. How do you think you could improve on that?"

Shikamaru sat up and closed his eyes to think for a moment. "I think I should probably start learning to wield a weapon of some kind. I'll be the first to admit I'm no good at taijutsu, it's just too troublesome. That and if I fought someone like Rukia again who uses a sword or other weapon, bare-handed fighting would be more different, while fighting a taijutsu expert with a weapon gives me a slight edge." he finally stated

Yūgao smiled at the young Nara as she nodded her head in agreement. "That's a fine idea Shikamaru, and you just happen to have a weapon specialist as your sensei. Do you have any weapon you'd like to learn about in particular?"

"Something simple." stated Shikamaru lazily. "I'm not a close-range fighter Yūgao-sensei, and to be honest I prefer keeping my distance, so a simple weapon would be best since I could learn to use it while still retaining my focus."

Yūgao nodded her head. "Then I have the perfect weapon for you Shikamaru." she then reached into a belt pouch and pulled out a kunai. "The kunai is an extremely simple weapon, one many ninja use without thought. While most ninja use it as a thrown weapon for distractions, much like shuriken, or to deliver explosives like paper bombs; they were originally designed for close combat. In properly trained hands it can be a fast, efficient, and highly lethal weapon." explained Yūgao. "And since it is often carried as part of every shinobi's gear, it will be easily overlooked, so any advanced training can easily take an enemy by surprise." she finished as she offered the small knife to Shikamaru hilt first.

Shikamaru studied it for a moment before nodding in acceptance and taking the weapon.

Turning her attention to Hinata, Yūgao bade the girl begin her own analysis.

Hinata sat still for several moments before she began speaking softly. "I-I lack reach. When I fought Tsurizao he used several tricks to keep me at a distance, where I'm not nearly as strong and he had the advantage. I-I also need to work on improving my speed and flexibility and adapting my taijutsu to make better use of it. Haku was just as fast as I was before she used her technique b-but she made better use of it. If I had been better I'd have been able to at least counter more of her attacks and been able to help Naruto when he arrived."

Yūgao nodded slowly. "And how do you think you could improve?"

Hinata was silent for a moment before she answered. "I-I need to learn more offensive jutsu. Right now my Suiton jutsu is limited to mostly supplementary and defensive techniques, I need to start training in using them offensively as well. I also need to work more on my personal taijutsu style, both incorporating my speed and flexibility into the style and improving on them."

Yūgao smiled. "Good thinking. I'm sure I can supply you with some more Suiton scrolls to help add an offensive element to your jutsu arsenal and we can continue working on improving and adapting your taijutsu as well." agreed the older kunoichi.

Hinata smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

Finally Yūgao's attention turned to Naruto.

Naruto sat silently for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I think my biggest weakness is that I can't mesh my skills well enough. When I fought Tsuriyari, I relied mostly on my _shajutsu_ (archery techniques) and only used a couple Gintō and Kidō techniques. If I'd used more Kidō or ninjutsu, I probably could have won a lot easier. The same goes for my fight with Haku. I relied on my Zanpakutō and my Hakuda training after my first Kidō didn't work. I never even thought of using my bow, which might have had enough power to break through her mirrors." he finished thoughtfully.

"And how do you think you can improve on that." asked Yūgao.

"I honestly have no idea." responded Naruto, scratching the back of his head lightly.

Yūgao sighed but nodded. "I understand. Honestly it's a problem your mother and I both had." that caught Naruto's and her other student's attention. "Your mother had the same array of skills you have, and I started training in a wide variety of weapons under her. Both of us had a large number of skills at our disposal and at times it was difficult to pick the best one for the job. Sadly, the only way to really solve this problem is through more experience. As you continue to fight and train you'll get a better understanding of your skills and find which works best in a given situation." explained Yūgao. "Right now, we'll continue to work on improving all your skills. I also think it would be good if we started using full-combat sparring in your training, not only against me but some of your other teachers as well in order to get you a broader range of experience. I'm sure Tessai, Kisuke, and Yoruichi would be glad to help with that." she finished calmly.

Naruto simply nodded his head in agreement.

Team 8 continued their discussion for the better part of the morning, further analyzing their fights and trying to figure out what could have been done differently and what could have gone better or worse.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

**END CHAPTER 18**

**Well that ends the Wave Arc and a bit of filler. We'll start on the next story arc next chapter. **

**I should point out that it will **_**NOT**_** be the Chūnin Exams. I always believed that they started that arc far too soon. They didn't give the characters enough time for any real growth. **

**I've got about a half-dozen other arcs planned before the Exams begin. Yes it will take time, but it'll be worth when Team 8 comes in bigger and badder than ever, though they won't be the only other ones stronger, rather than simply powering up the protagonists, I believe in raising everybody's level, keeps things interesting.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	19. The Chill of Winter

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

_**bankai777**__: Who can say, some yes, some no, but I won't say who is who. _

_**VFSNAKE**__: All good things come to those who wait._

_**ANBUspider**__: I understand what you're saying, and yes it will take some time to get them all up, hell I doubt we'll be seeing the Chūnin Exams for at least a year real time, but I hope that I'll be able to keep you interested while we wait. _

_**supersopar**__: The glove won't be coming off for quite a while, I have plans for that. _

_**Qaletaga**__: A secret that is not known is one that cannot be stolen. There are many ways of gathering information. Hell one of the main supporting characters, Ino, is from a clan of mind-readers. So even if Naruto doesn't accidently let it slip, anyone can make a mistake, there are other ways of obtaining that information. I'm not defending keeping it a secret, just saying that there is __some__ logic there._

_**Link Valor**__: Ah, there's a story there, one that will be revealed in time. _

_**grayfoxmg1**__: A tag-team mission or two is definitely a possibility. I've got an idea or two for them in the future, but they're not there yet. Meeting other ninja and other villages is likewise a possibility. As for the Raiga story arc, its definitely a possibility. _

_Kid Coheed__: I agree with you. I'm hoping to get 5 more main arc, none of which should go over four chapters, to ensure the awakening of all Naruto's Shikai before the Chūnin Exams; along with a few mini, one or two chapter, arcs to break things up. As for a ronin arc and Rukia and Haku's teammate, well I've got plans for them. _

_**deatstalker982**__: The idea for Shikamaru has…possibilities._

_**X10-Killbot**__: I've heard that before, but the 9-thing was a big thing when I first started and now I've got all these cool ideas for swords and I don't want them to go to waste. The connecting still happens, but it's mostly off-screen stuff. I've actually always seen the Zanpakutō bonding thing as something that happens naturally as the user grows more experienced using their weapon. Beside, Ichigo and Zangestu don't really communicate that much either unless Ichigo screws up or needs something._

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, _**Skill Name**_, _**Zanpakutō Ability**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 19 The Chill of Winter**

_(Port Town of Natsuyuki, a Month Later)_

The three Genin members of Team 8 were currently lounging around a vacant lot near a movie theater, having recently left after seeing 'Princess Gale: The Lost Battlefield,' the latest in the widely popular Princess Gale series.

"Not bad, but I liked the first one better, sequels never really stack up to the original." stated Naruto easily as he sat atop a pile of crates, his feet absently kicking the air. "What do you think Shika?"

Shikamaru, who was lying beneath Naruto, enjoying the shade from the pile, opened one eye in annoyance. "It was too loud, I couldn't sleep through it." responded the lazy Nara.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." he muttered under his breath before turning to his other teammate. "What about you Hina?

Hinata looked up from where she was leaning against the wall. "I-It was nice Naruto-kun, I really liked the ending." answered the girl meekly. It had been another 'almost date' between her and Nauto, if one ignored Shikamaru which was a lot easier that most would think, so she was feeling a little shy. Particularly when a part of her mind reminded her about what 'else' could happen in a dark movie theater.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it was a good ending. Still I gotta wonder, what does seeing a movie have to do with our next mission?"

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru. "Were you even paying attention when Yūgao-sensei read us the mission briefing?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "A little near the end, I was a bit excited about getting another C-rank and kinda got caught up in the moment." he answered bashfully, not looking either of his teammates in the eye.

Shikamaru sighed and let out a grumbled, "Troublesome blonde."

"We're acting as bodyguards and escorts for the actors and filming crew in charge of shooting the Princess Gale movies while they go to Snow Country to shoot parts for the latest movie." explained Hinata. "We were supposed to see the movie to help familiarize ourselves with the clients."

"Oh, that makes sense." agreed Naruto with a nod, before his face became more thoughtful. "But wouldn't guarding something as big and important as a movie crew and a bunch of famous actors be higher than a C-ranked?"

Shikamaru raised a lazy eyebrow, surprised by his teammate's insight. It seems the hours they'd spent playing shoji hadn't gone to waste when it came to improving his teammate's ability to think things through. "Normally yes, but the entire thing has become a big public relations affair for both the movie company and Snow's government. The Daimyo of Snow personally promised the movie crew's safety during their time in his country. Requesting anything more than a C-rank mission for additional escort and protection detail could be seen as an insult to the Daimyo's goodwill, something that would make shooting in his country much more difficult." answered the Nara lazily.

"Great, politics." muttered Naruto. He was really starting to hate politics.

"Get used to it." returned Shikamaru with a yawn and a stretch. "If you're going to be a clan head, let alone Hokage, you're going to have to learn to deal with it."

"Shikamaru's right Naruto-kun." agreed Hinata speaking from experience with her own father, "Having to deal with politics involving the clan is one of the clan head's main duties, and the Hokage is involved in every political field related to Konoha."

"I know that," grumbled Naruto, "but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Their conversation was suddenly cut short as a large white horse leapt over the fence separating the back of the lot from another street. Acting on instinct, the three young shinobi leapt upwards and to the sides, sticking to the walls of the adjacent buildings. After their return from Wave a month ago, Yūgao had refocused their chakra control training back to Tree Climbing, saying that until they'd fully mastered it, working on furthering their Water Walking would be worthless. However, their experience with the more advanced training exercise, brief as it was, had greatly helped speed up their progress. Now all three could activate and maintain the Tree Walking exercise on almost pure instinct. It was attaining this level that had made Yūgao decide they were ready for another C-rank.

"Isn't that…?" started Naruto, his eyes locking on the horse's rider. It was a beautiful young woman, probably no older than her early twenties, with dark black hair tied up in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon and light brown eyes. She was dressed in a bright green robe over dull blue-green pants and a pink blouse, with a blue-green tabard over the robe with a pink sash tying both the tabard and robe close.

"Yukie Fujikaze, the actress who plays Princess Gale and one of our clients." agreed Shikamaru.

"And she's not alone." stated Hinata, her Byakugan active. Seconds later a dozen men, all dressed in identical full body black armor with red conical helmet caps and blue and purple tabards, mounted on black horses burst through the gate in hot pursuit.

"Damn, looks like this troublesome mission's starting early." grumbled Shikamaru as the trio raced after the fleeing actress and her armored pursuers.

Moving along the sides and roofs of the buildings lining the street allowed the dark-haired genius to quickly study both the layout of their surroundings and their targets' movement patterns while keeping pace with the charging horses and calculating the odds and weighing different plans against each other and their most probable outcomes. After several minutes of pursuit the young Nara tapped his earpiece and began issuing orders. "Naruto, there's a fork in the road up ahead; our target is likely to take the left-hand route. When she does, block it off. Hinata and I'll contain and incapacitate the pursuers from there; you continue protecting the client, make contact when she finally stops."

"Right." agreed both Genin, easily falling into their roles. Shikamaru was the team's strategist for a reason, and both had enough experience with him to trust his plans.

Just like Shikamaru had predicted, when the actress arrived at the fork she did indeed head left, going down the narrower alleyway. Seconds after she crossed the threshold between the two buildings, Naruto had already begun an incantation. _"Oh children of the moon and night, weave thy lights throughout the sky and haunt the dreams of man!_ _Bakudō no Junanaban: Akarimō_! (Way of Binding Number 17: Starlight Web) (1)." While incanting the blonde shinobi brought up his left hand, index and middle fingers pointing out. As the chant ended a glowing orb of silvery light formed at the tip of the two outstretched fingers before launching forward.

When the orb reached the mouth of the side-street it exploded outwards into hundreds of narrow strands of silver light, dozens of which quickly anchored to the sides of the buildings adjourning the street while others wove themselves among the anchoring strands, forming a web. As the strands finished moving and the glow began to fade, the strands quickly began expanding until they were several inches thick. When the light finally dispersed completely the strands had formed a giant, web-like mass of grayish-silver material with each strand at least three inches thick, forcing the pursuing horsemen to stop in their tracks, the horses of the front-runners nearly bucking off their riders as they reared up in surprise and fear.

As the riders tried to calm their panicking mounts and figure a way around or through this new barricade, Shikamaru landed quietly in the deeply shadowed recesses of a nearby alleyway. His hands silently forming a set of handseals before he finished with the Rat seal that marked several of his clan's techniques. "**Kageshibari no Jutsu**! (Shadow Bind Technique) (2)." proclaimed the Nara heir quietly. The shadows surrounding him on the ground quickly began to move forward, forming a thick, swiftly moving line across the ground before suddenly splitting into a dozen narrow strands, each heading toward the shadow of one of the horses. As they connected the horses suddenly grew stock still, much to the surprise of their riders.

Moments later Hinata landed on the back of one of the now paralyzed horses, mere inches behind its rider. Before the armored man could even notice her, the blue-haired Hyūga lashed out with a knife-hand to the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious instantly. Even as the man fell from his horse, Hinata was already moving, leaping to another of the still paralyzed horses and striking its rider with a palm to head, knocking him out before he could react. Again and again, the Hyūga girl leapt from horse to horse with astounding agility and striking the riders unconscious with a single well-aimed blow before they had time to react. A couple tried to dismount or counter-attack before she arrived, but all were far too slow compared to the nimble young kunoichi. In less than a full minute all twelve riders were unconscious on the ground.

"Well that was certainly easy." muttered Shikamaru as he released the seal, stopping his jutsu and allowing the horses to move freely again as Hinata finished binding the last of their riders.

"I-I have to agree. T-They certainly didn't act like any kind of trained fighters." observed Hinata nervously, something about this didn't seem right.

"That's because they weren't." came a very familiar voice from behind the two genin. Turning quickly they caught sight of Yūgao standing between two men also mounted on horses. One was an older man, dressed in dark pants and a yellow sweater with a dark brown cap on his head, thick gray hair that went down to his shoulders, and a pair or large sunglasses. The other was a middle-aged man with dark, grayish-brown dressed in a pair of dark dress pants and a matching dress jacket over an off-white shirt, with a pair of small spectacles perched on his nose.

"Yūgao-sensei?" questioned Shikamaru as he turned his attention to his teacher, who slowly walked up to them before disappearing in a sudden blur. Seconds later she reappeared opposite the tied-up men with her sword drawn less than an inch out of its sheath. With an easy motion she finished resheathing the blade, causing the wires the two genin had used to tie up the men to fall to the ground, severed.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, these are Director Makino and Sandayu Asama, they are the ones who hired us for this mission. They are also the ones who sent these men to retrieve Fujikaze-san." explained Yūgao, indicating the older man first, then the middle-aged one, before turning her attention back to the two men still seated on their horses. "My apologies for my students roughing up your men." she apologized calmly, giving the two a short bow.

"Think nothing of it." stated Makino with a laugh. "If anything it just proves that we were right to hire you shinobi. These clods here are just some stuntmen who thought they could earn some extra cash by playing bodyguard. But compared to the real deal, well I think your kids proved that point quite nicely." finished the man with a broad smirk.

"Wait, if these guys were supposed to be acting as bodyguards, why the hell were they chasing their client?" questioned Shikamaru.

"Um, perhaps bodyguards wasn't the proper term to cover their job." stated Sandayu hesitantly. "Escorts would probably be a better one, I think."

Shikamaru sighed, this was going to be a troublesome mission; he could just feel it.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Several Hours Later)_

Naruto Uzumaki was not a happy ninja. No, happy would not describe the blonde jinchūriki at the moment. Annoyed, yes. Pissed, yes. Half-way ready to strangle that annoying, stuck-up little…Hell Yes! But certainly not happy.

He'd tried to be nice. Hell, he had even tried to be _polite_! And what had that gotten him? The damned snooty woman had walked right past him, dismissing him like he was some annoying hanger-on. He had tried to explain that he was one of the shinobi bodyguards hired to protect her during the latest film shoot, only for the woman to glare at him and promptly tell him that she wasn't going. After that he'd contacted Yūgao-sensei using their ear-pieces.

The chakra-powered and seal-based radio sets that were used by shinobi were a lot smaller than the larger ones used by the government and military, being noting more than a small piece of molded plastic that easily fit in the ear canal. Granted they had a much shorter range, only able to cover a few dozen kilometers, but they were a necessity for on-mission communications.

Anyway, Yūgao had told him to keep an eye on the runaway actress until the final preparations were set for their departure. Once things were ready, Yūgao would bring the clients and collect the girl herself. Until then, Naruto was the official babysitter for the snobbish actress. So the blonde had watched and waited from a distance, keeping to the rooftops since most people forget to look up when searching for someone. He'd seen her dismiss and even scold a bunch of kids for simply asking for her autograph, something that continued to lower the blonde's already drooping respect for one of his favorite actresses. Then the woman had snuck into a clothing store, bought an entirely new outfit that hid her features, before starting to lead the blonde around the port town in, what he was beginning to suspect was, an attempt to lose him.

Noticing the woman frown suspiciously before taking out her pocket mirror and using it to look over her shoulder before frowning and ducking into an alleyway, the blonde finally decided that trying to follow her incognito had failed spectacularly. With an annoyed sigh and a silent declaration to work on his stealth skills, Naruto disappeared in a Shunpo only to reappear on some scaffolding near where the actress was lurking, apparently attempting to ambush her pursuer.

"You know, you've got some pretty good senses for a civilian." stated Naruto conversationally from his position above and behind her.

Yukie actually jumped in surprise and fright before rapidly turning toward the source of the voice, her eyes narrowing into a scowl as she recognized the blonde "You again." she muttered distastefully.

"Yup, me again." replied Naruto sarcastically. "How'd you know I was following you?" he asked out of outright curiosity.

The famed actress humphed, "I've had to deal with stalkers since I made my debut as 'Princess Gale,' after a while you start to develop a sixth sense for when you're being followed by some creep." she answered with a frown. "So why are you following me kid, you a fan of mine? Want an autograph or something?" she asked him sarcastically

Ignoring the backhanded insults, Naruto shook his head before leaping down to speak to the woman face to face. "No, I've seen how you treat your fans. Like I said before, your studio hired me and my team to act as bodyguards for your next shooting. I'm just doing my job." he answered offhandedly. "Trust me, if I had a choice, the last place I'd be would be following a mean-spirited woman like you around."

Yukie actually snorted, "Man you've got some balls on you, don't you? Insulting your client like that could cost you your job in most places." she stated ruefully.

Naruto shrugged. "I call 'em as I see 'em, and technically, since you didn't hire us, you're not my client." answered the blonde lazily. "Besides I was hired to keep you safe, not compliment you." After watching the woman act like a royal bitch to nearly everyone else around her, the blonde really didn't feel like mollycoddling her.

Yukie actually laughed at that, approaching the blonde good-naturedly. "You know I could actually get to like you brat." she stated as she moved some of her hair away from her ear as she got closer, fingering a large red earing as she approached. When she was inches away from him, she squeezed it, causing a spray of fine red liquid to fly directly toward Naruto's face

It was only Naruto's instincts that saved him from a face full of pepper spray. Sensing hostile intent behind the woman's casual approach and gesture, the blonde instinctively raised an arm to protect his face, catching the red irritant on his sleeve rather than in his eyes.

"What the fucking hell was that for!?" snarled Naruto angrily, lowering his arm to glare directly at the woman who was once again looking at him with a bored and disdainful expression.

"Wow, looks like you're actually a ninja after all." she stated with mock exuberance. "Here I thought you were just another pest intent on following me around."

"What!?" shouted Naruto, his face mixing disbelief and rage.

"Relax," countered Yuki with a negligent wave of her hand as she turned and started walking away. "A lot of stalkers and other fanatics have tried impersonating members of the staff to try and get close to yours truly. I was just making sure you were who you said you were."

"You stuck-up little…" Naruto mumbled as he started following her, his hands unconsciously inching toward his sword. _'No Naruto, you can't attack the target. even if she is a stuck-up bitch.'_ he scolded himself as he moved his hand away from his sword and began following his target again.

Yukie quickly led him into a nearby underground bar, walking past the bouncer herself. The man, apparently thinking Naruto was under-aged, attempted to stop him from following her in. However a quick flash of his hitai-ate and a flare of his chakra quickly dissuaded the man and the blonde simply walked through.

Yukie approached the bar and signaled the barkeep. "A bottle of the strongest stuff you have." she ordered as she settled in, placing a number of bills on the bar.

The bartender merely nodded and retrieved a medium-sized bottle of sake and a drinking cup before placing it in front of the woman and taking her money.

Naruto sighed and settled in a nearby booth, ordering a cup of tea to satisfy the owner before settling in to wait for his teammates and sensei to arrive.

'_Shikamaru was right; this mission is going to be troublesome.' _

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

_(Several Hours Later)_

After nearly three hours of watching his client drink herself silly, Naruto was starting to get really bored and Yukie was starting to get really drunk. Surprisingly, the morose and dour woman was mostly a very friendly drunk. Not to mention frisky if the half-dozen times she'd tried to pinch his rear was any indication.

"Hey blondie!" called said frisky drunk. "Why don't you stop moping around and join me for a drink, it's a lot more fun than drinking alone!"

Naruto sighed to himself, this was the third time she'd asked him to join her in the past hour. _'Oh well, could be worse. The second time she actually tried to grope me while doing it.'_ Yukie was a particularly beautiful young woman, Naruto would never deny that, and he was in no way averse to female attention, Hana would happily testify to that, but there was just something wrong with flirting with a drunken woman who tended to hate you and everything else when sober. Turning his attention back to the drunken actress, Naruto responded. "First of all, Naruto Uzumaki does not _mope_. Second of all, I'm on duty, which means no getting drunk."

Technically the blonde wasn't sure he could get drunk. He'd had a few drinks since Yūgao had introduced him and his teammates to the wonders of alcoholic beverages, but the closest he'd gotten was a heavy buzz. Yūgao assumed it was the healing factor from the fox working to purge his systems of any toxins. She theorized that he could get drunk; he'd just have to intake more alcohol than his system could purge at once. It was a theory he was in no hurry to test, particularly while on duty.

"Spoilsport." pouted Yukie, sticking her tongue out at him before returning to her drinking.

Naruto sweat-dropped, some people really changed when they got drunk. His attention suddenly shifted to the only other man in the bar, a man dressed in a form-covering coat, loose pants, and a hat that hid most of his upper face. He'd arrived about an hour after they had, had taken an empty seat near the back corner of the bar, and had been nursing his drinks since he'd arrived. He was standing up from his table, a drunken wobble evident in his steps, before throwing some money on the table and starting to wobble toward the door, his path going directly past Yukie's spot on the bar.

Naruto's eyes quickly narrowed in suspicion. Something didn't seem right about this guy. His gait, while unsteady, was a lot more balanced than a drunk's should be. His arms were swinging loosely at his sides, when normally a drunk would be using them to try and keep his balance. Then the blonde noted that the man's path was veering ever closer to his client. But the key thing was the man's eyes; they were locked on Yukie, never wavering more than an inch from her. With a frown, the blonde readied himself. When the man's arm suddenly flew toward Yukie's jacket in an apparent stumble, Naruto was already moving, grabbing the man's wrist when it was barely an inch away.

"I'd advise you to find someone else to rob, pickpocket." growled Naruto.

"I-I don' know w-watch yehr talkin' bout kid." slurred the drunk.

Naruto didn't buy it for a minute, but he doubted calling the cops would solve anything; he'd caught the guy before he could steal anything after all. "I'm sure, let me just help you to the door." stated the blonde sarcastically as he led/dragged the drunk/pickpocket toward the bar's door, not failing to catch the scowl that flashed across the man's features for a moment.

"Don' nead anee help." grumbled the man as he pulled his arm away and stumbled toward the door.

"Fujikaze-san!" a loud and panicky shout suddenly turned Naruto's attention away from the departing thief to the frantic man who'd suddenly rushed through the door, followed by Shikamaru and Hinata. The man barreled straight for the bar, ignoring Naruto and the thief as he stopped right next to Yukie. "Fujikaze-san, our boat to the Land of Snow is ready to leave; we need to hurry if we're going to make it in time to meet our people at the next port!"

"No thanks." stated Yukie offhandedly, waving her free hand at the sputtering man, who Shikamaru identified as one Sandayu Asama, the woman's manager and one of the producers of the Princess Gale series. "I have absolutely no interest in going to Snow."

"But…but Yukie-san, your part…" sputtered Sandayu.

"Hm, oh that." sniffed Yukie dismissively. "I've decided to bow out of the 'Princess Gale' role; it's become a bit too tiresome."

"Yukie-san you can't be serious!" shouted Sandayu "The film _needs_ you..."

"Don't worry about it Sandayu, actresses are replaced between movies all the time, it's no big deal..." interrupted Yukie as she took another drink from her sake.

"Don't be ridiculous!" shouted Sandayu, leaning close to stare Yukie in the eye. "There is no one else who can finish this project other than you. Besides, you're under contract to finish this film; violating it and dropping out with no good reason from such an important project will ruin your career. You'll never get another role." finished the man darkly.

Yukie's mood suddenly sombered as she turned away from the fuming man, pouring herself another drink. "So what?" her tone had dropped to a low and somber one. "I've always hated acting anyway. After all, who can find any joy in breathing life into someone else's lies?"

"Yukie-san." stated Sandayu in shock, not sure how to continue his argument.

"I suppose we have no choice then." stated Yūgao from where she'd suddenly appeared behind Yukie. Reaching out, the purple-haired jounin easily gripped a portion of Yukie's neck; causing the woman to go stiff for a moment before slumping forward onto the bar, unconscious. "After all, it is part of our jobs to see that you fulfill your end of the contract Yukie-san." finished the woman casually.

Outside the bar, the would-be pickpocket had drawn out a small communicator. "It's me." he whispered, his voice having completely lost its drunken slur. "She has the hexagonal crystal, but I was unable to obtain it, apparently her studio has stumbled on some halfway competent ninja bodyguards. No worries, she's heading for Snow as we speak."

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

_(Next Morning, Aboard Studio Boat)_

Yukie awoke with a low groan, pulled from dreams and memories of the distant past. "Crap how much did I drink last night." muttered the girl as she slowly pulled herself up. The only time she remembered her childhood was when she was too soused to repress it.

"Ah, Yukie-san, you're finally up." greeted Sandayu with a calm smile.

"It feels like the entire building's rocking, I haven't drunk that much since we won that award for the first Princess Gale movie." muttered the young actress, still only vaguely aware of her surroundings. "Could you get me some water?"

"Of course, as for the rocking, I'm afraid there's a good reason for that." stated Sandayu nervously.

That odd statement seemed to bring the world around her into focus. Instead of her hotel suite, she was lying on a bed in what appeared to be a ship's cabin. Staring out of a nearby porthole, she was greeted with the sights and smells of the open ocean surrounding the boat that the studio had commissioned for their journey to Snow.

The sheer variety of vulgarity that the young actress screamed after realizing she'd been shanghaied was enough to make several of the veteran sailors blush.

Shikamaru simply sighed as he stared up at the clouds from his position on the deck. He just knew that this mission was going to be troublesome.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(1 Week Later, Aboard Studio Boat)_

Naruto leaned back against the railing of the ship, absently watching the crew at work as they used their time on the ship to film a few scenes using collapsible backgrounds they'd rigged onto the ship. They were rapidly approaching Snow and the cast and crew seemed to have been filled with a nervous energy as they tried to keep themselves active, all while dressed in thick clothing to counter the rapidly dropping temperature as the approached the subarctic lands of Snow Country. He and his fellow shinobi had likewise shifted to warmer clothes.

He was now wearing a thicker version of his normal kimono-jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt emblazoned with the eight-sided cross of the Ishida clan and had replaced his hakama and sandals with a pair of think long-legged pants with a similar design and a pair of black boots with a blue stripe going up the side of the ankles. His bucket hat still remained perched on his head, though it was sometimes covered with the black hood, marked with a blue cross, of his jacket, and his forehead protector was still placed through the obi of his pants acting as a belt buckle.

Hinata had shifted into a slightly thicker version of her jacket, only dark blue-gray instead of the normal cream in color, and wore a deep blue long-sleeved shirt beneath it while her shinobi pants had only been replaced with a slightly longer and thicker version in the same design. She still had her forehead protector around her neck like a collar and still wore sandals, only exchanging the normal open-toed variety for a close-toed set.

Shikamaru's wardrobe had gone through the most dynamic change of the group, his usual vest and mesh shirt being woefully inadequate for the frozen environs of Snow. He was now dressed in a dark brown jacket marked with the Nara symbol on his right shoulder, with matching long pants, over a thick, dark-green shirt with a pair of brown boots replacing his sandals. He still wore his hitai-ate over his bicep, and had several weapons pouches across his legs, arm, and waist.

Yūgao, on the other hand, had changed the least, only adding a dark purple scarf around her neck, a black, hooded cloak over her shoulders, and replacing her normally open-toed sandals with close-toed ones like Hinata. She had claimed that the body suits most Jounin and Chūnin wore as part of their uniforms were weather-resistant and insulated against the cold.

As Naruto continued to watch Yukie act he couldn't help but shake his head. "Man, for such a cold woman, she sure can act." he muttered under his breath.

Sandayu who'd been standing nearby, watching the performance as well, nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, despite all her faults, Yukie-san is one of the best actresses I have ever seen. She is one of the rare types that can truly put all her heart and soul into a performance. There's no other actress alive that can match her when the cameras begin to roll." he stated with no small amount of pride.

"Sandayu! I need my eye drops." called said matchless actress.

"Except for the fact that she cannot seem to cry on command." finished Sandayu embarrassedly as he rushed forward to apply the drops.

"Troublesome." stated Naruto, preempting his teammate, who simply nodded his head.

"Couldn't agree more." agreed Shikamaru.

Hinata and Yūgao sweat-dropped, through whether it was at their male teammates or the actress, no one was sure.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

_(Next Morning)_

The next morning found the shinobi, and nearly everyone else, awakening with a loud clatter as the assistant director started screaming about a problem.

Apparently, during the night the ship had wandered into the path of a free-floating iceberg and was currently partially beached on its shores. The ship's crew quickly found that there was no serious damage and they could set sail around the giant mass of ice within the hour. The director had different plans. After a moment of studying the iceberg he'd decided that it would be the perfect spot to film one of the major scenes for the movie. So, following their director's orders, the staff and actors had set up shop and were currently starting to film the first big confrontation of the movie.

"Bwahahah, so you've finally arrived Princess Gale!" called out the actor playing the villain Mao from his position atop the cliff-like mass that made up the center of the iceberg.

"Princess, please stand back." stated one of the actors playing Gale's three bodyguards.

"Yes let us handle this fiend." stated another as the trio of actors/heroes readied their faux weapons.

"You whelps actually believe you can stand up to me!?" sneered Mao sarcastically, sweeping his arms out to point directly at the troupe. "Fools! Face my…" he was cut off when a series of explosions suddenly detonated directly behind him. "Is this part of the scene?" asked the confused actor before Yūgao appeared next to him, grabbed him, and Shunshined them both next to where the rest of the crew was standing, her genin quickly going into formation behind her as the confused actor stumbled back to the rest of the crew.

"Everyone stand back, those were no special effects." ordered Yūgao as she brought out her sword.

"Greetings, and welcome one and all to the Land of Snow." called a voice the upper slopes of the iceberg, directly behind where the explosions detonated moments ago. Turning the shinobi caught sight of a man in his thirties throwing away a snow-colored tarp. He had pale blue-gray hair worn up in a ponytail, pale blue pupilless eyes with light purple tear-like marking beneath them. He was dressed in a one-piece bodysuits made of blue, grey and white material, with the right arm covered in a purple sleeve and the left by a normal extension of his jumpsuit. He had a form of armor over his right shoulder, with a blue and white Yin-Yang symbol over its center. He also wore a hitai-ate that framed his face in a similar manner to the Nidaime Hokage's, marked with the four dot symbol of _Yukigakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden in the Snow), the native shinobi village of Snow Country.

"It is a pleasure to see that you've finally decided to return, Princess Koyuki Kazehana. I do hope you've kept the Hexagonal Crystal safe." stated another voice, causing their attention to turn to a narrow ice spire, where a kunoichi had suddenly appeared. She was a slightly short and lithe young woman in her early twenties or late teens, with short pink hair sticking out of a gray helmet with her hitai-ate fastened to it and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a similar bodysuit to the other man's, but it seemed to be more tightly fit than her companion's, showing off her feminine frame, her left forearm was covered in bandages while her right arm was covered in a purple sleeve similar to her companion's, and she had what appeared to be a rounded, rectangular metal plate with the same blue yin-yang symbol as the other's in its center resting between her shoulder blades.

"Koyuki Kazehana?" whispered Yūgao in surprise, her eyes darting to Yukie, only to suddenly shift to a barren point a short way in the distance.

"Hmph. Seems the jounin's not half bad." stated a voice from the seemingly empty ground as another man emerged, throwing off the snow covered cloak that had been concealing him. He appeared to be a bit older than his female companion but not quite as old as the male one. He was both tall and thickset with dark blue-black hair and black eyes apparent inside a faceguard similar to the other man's and bearing his Yuki hitai-ate. Like the others, he was dressed in a blue, white and grey bodysuit, but had several pieces of metallic armor covering his shoulders, a massive gauntlet and arm guard covering the majority of his left forearm with rest covered by bandages while the other arm was mostly covered by a dark purple sleeve, a blue and white yin-yang symbol on the center of his chest, and what appeared to be a folded snowboard strapped to his back. "But it won't be good enough." he finished derisively.

"Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, protect the crew and the actors. Everyone else, get back to the ship as quickly as possible." ordered Yūgao as she rushed toward the Yuki shinobi.

"Mizore, Fubuki, deal with the genin and retrieve the princess. I'll handle the jounin." ordered the elder shinobi as he rushed to intercept Yūgao as she climbed the ice cliff he was perched on.

"As you say, Nadare-taicho." agreed the pink-haired kunoichi identified as Fubuki as she leapt from her perch and started racing toward the film crew

Mizore merely grunted in acknowledgement as he removed the snowboard from across his back and threw it to the ground before jumping onto it and blasting toward them.

Naruto moved to intercept Mizore.

Hinata moved to intercept Fubuki.

Shikamaru moved to better protect the civilians and see to it that they all made on board. Without any earth, being on a mass of ice and snow, Shikamaru's jutsu repertoire was nearly cut in half. That meant he was best served working as backup.

_Nadare vs. Yūgao_

"Nadare Rōga, Yuki's jounin commander and the right hand of the current Daimyo of Snow. You're supposed to have earned both positions by helping lead the coup de tat that put the current Daimyo in power." stated Yūgao coldly as she faced off against her opponent on the cliffside.

"Ah, you've heard of me, I'm flattered." stated Nadare pompously. "And I've heard of you Yūgao Uzuki, though I am slightly disappointed. I was hoping to finish what I started with Kakashi Hatake years ago, though killing one of his subordinates will have to do."

"What is the meaning of this Rōga?" scowled Yūgao. "Your Daimyo promised the movie crew and all who were part of it safe passage through his lands. An attack like this could start a war; a war Snow has no chance of winning."

"Hmph." snorted the blue-haired man. "You shouldn't underestimate us, just because we come from a '_minor'_ village doesn't mean we don't have our own powers." stated Nadare off-handedly. "As for this attack, the fact that your 'companions' contain not only a kidnapped member of the royal family, but also one of the leaders of the rebels that have been attempting to disrupt Dotō-sama's rule should provide more than enough leverage to allow us to avoid any political fallout." a malcious sneer suddenly crossed his lips. "Besides, once we acquire the Hexagonal Crystal, it is Fire that will fear the Snow."

Yūgao frowned. Not only did they have a missing princess amongst their party, but they apparently had a rebel leader as well. Added to that, Nadare was obviously hinting that something more was going on. This mission was starting to turn as bad as the Wave mission. Refocusing on the battle at hand she launched herself forward, bringing her sword out in a wide slash. Nadare leapt over the strike while leaping backwards and performing a set of handseals.

"**Hyōfū: Byakurō Ryō**! (Ice Style: White Wolf Hunting) (3)." called the Yuki-nin as he landed. Instantly the ice and snow surrounding him morphed into a giant wolf-like shape before launching at Yūgao.

Yūgao merely brought her sword up in front of her and began channeling fire chakra into the blade. "**Hihasu:****Ha Kaika**! (Fire Lotus: Blooming Blade) (4)" proclaimed the jounin as her sword erupted into flames before she brought it forward and slashed through the charging ice wolf, cleaving it in half while the flames of her sword melted the rest into a puddle of lukewarm water. Holding her now flaming sword in front of her, Yūgao sent more chakra into the blade before lashing out in Nadare's direction with a call of, "**Hihasu: Akaiken no Fukinagashi**! (Fire Lotus: Red Sword Streamers) (5)." launching a half-dozen narrow fire streams at the Yuki jounin.

Instead of dodging, Nadare merely raised one hand in front of him imperiously. As the fire streamers neared him, they seemed to connect with some kind of invisible dome surrounding the Yuki shinobi, flaring out harmlessly without touching him. Nadare's smirk was anything was pleasant when the attack died against his barrier. "This is the power of the chakra armor of Yukigakure. It enhances the flow of chakra within our own bodies, enhancing our jutsu. At the same time it projects a constant barrier of chakra, dispersing enemy genjutsu and ninjutsu before they can even connect." proclaimed the Yuki nin arrogantly.

Yūgao merely frowned. _'This is not going to be an easy mission.'_ thought the jounin as she readied herself for the next exchange.

_Mizore vs. Naruto_

Naruto charged forward, bringing his Zanpakutō out as he ran, while his opponent continued to barrel forward on his snowboard. Just before the two collided, Naruto sprung forward, raising his sword to slash at the larger man's neck. Mizore blocked by raising his armor-covered arm to deflect the incoming strike and tossed Naruto over his head. The blonde landed on the snow in a low crouch while the Yuki-nin continued forward for a distance before turning to come around for another rush.

Still crouched, Naruto responded by raising his hand, palm outward with his index and middle fingers extended and the rest curving slightly inward, and began incanting. _"Fire and earth, burning and crashing, all that rises falls back to the earth._ _Hadō no Jukyuban: Ryūsei Mosu_! (Way of Destruction Number 19: Meteor Flare) (6)" proclaimed the younger shinobi as a large sphere of black and red energy erupted from his palm and barreled toward the Yuki-nin, who didn't even bother to dodge. Instead he charge straight into the blast, which rippled away a few inches from his skin, like he was charging through a waterfall and not a highly condenced mass of chakra.

"What the…!" shouted Naruto, only to be cut off as a fist impacted his jaw, sending him flying backward.

"Not good enough brat." snorted Mizore as he barreled past, aiming for their target, a stunned Yukie, or Koyuki, who was standing, watching the battle in a sense of horrified awe. "Got you!" shouted the large nin as he brought his gauntleted hand up and launched a several cables from the lower portion directly at the immobilized actress. Shikamaru, who was trying to move the panicking civilians back to the boat while the director demanded that they keep filming, moved to intercept, but was too far away. The cables wrapped around Koyuki like a group of pythons, causing her to scream in pain as they constricted her. Mizore smirked and moved to pull his prey in….

"**Hizangeki**! (Flying Slash) (7)."

…Only for a flying blade of chakra to sever the cords before he could.

"I'm your opponent you oversized meat-head." shouted Naruto as he held his sword out in front of him. **"****Hagasu to Kirisaku, Senkakitsune **(Rip and Rend, War Fox)." roared the blonde, causing his sword to shift into the red-bladed scimitar-like form. With his freshly changed sword gripped in a double-hand grip, Naruto charged forward once again and attempted a powerful slashing blow on the larger nin's side, who once again tried to block with his armored arm. Only this time, the sword bit deeply into the metal, the blazing red chakra surrounding the blade, splitting the chakra barrier like tissue paper.

Mizore grunted in effort as he tried to keep the blonde's blade from digging deeper into his arm. Gritting his teeth the larger nin launched a side kick at Naruto, connecting and sending him skidding back. Looking at the damage done to his arm, which was now sparking slightly, Mizore scowled at the younger shinobi. "Damned little pest, you'll pay for that!" snarled the Yuki-nin as he pointed his palm toward Naruto and launched a new set of cables at the younger shinobi.

Naruto dodged, disappearing in a Shunpo, only to reappear several feet away swinging Senkakitsune at the larger nin. "_**Yōkoga**_! (Demon Fox Fang) (8)." roared the blonde swordsman, launching an arc of dark red chakra at the larger nin.

Mizore raised his barrier to intercept the incoming attack, only to grunt as the arc began ripping through his barrier. _'There's something off about the chakra that thing's giving off.'_ growled the Yuki-nin mentally as he sent more chakra into his shield to fully stop the opposing technique. It worked, as the red arc dissipated into wisps of dark red vapor, but Mizore had lost sight of his opponent while he was forced to concentrate on the barrier.

"_**Sensō Tsume**_! (War Claw) (9)." An opportunity Naruto had not wasted as he leapt forward, sword raised and the chakra covering it glowed an even darker shade of red. The sword was positively vibrating with power as Naruto brought it down in a double-handed overhead blow aimed to split his opponent in two.

Mizore didn't have time to dodge, instead he raised his gauntleted arm up to block. The metallic limb barely slowed the descending sword down. It also revealed that, rather than a piece of armor like Naruto had first thought, the gauntlet was instead some form of prosthetic limb; since the now cleaved arm didn't bleed, rather it shot sparks of electricity as a mass of broken gears and cut wires were revealed to the world. Still the prosthetic had slowed down the sword enough for Mizore to make his mistake. Channeling a burst of chakra into his snowboard, the enhanced piece of equipment launched him backward, out of the way of the descending sword, which still managed to cut off the tip of his nose as he flew backward.

Mizore clutched his now shorter nose in pain with his remaining arm as he glared murderously at Naruto. "You…You…YOU'RE DEAD!" roared the Yuki-nin as he readjusted his stance on his snowboard.

Naruto grinned ferally as he fell into a low stance with Senkakitsune. "Bring it on." invited the blonde.

_Fubuki vs. Hinata_

"**Hyōfū: Tsubame Fubuki**! (Ice Style: Swallow Snow Storm) (10)." called out Fubuki as she descended from her perch, causing the nearby snow to fly into the air before reshaping itself into several dozen razor-winged ice sparrows that quickly oriented themselves to fly directly at Hinata.

Hinata merely channeled a burst of chakra into her feet, allowing her to leap over the incoming swallows and land on the ground several feet away and continue her charge. However her active Byakugan instantly caught sight of the ice birds turning in mid-flight, reangling themselves to come at her again. Frowning to herself after realizing that dodging the attack would not be possible; Hinata began forming a set of handseals. Slamming her hands together in a final seal, the surrounding snow instantly dissolved and began swirling around her in a tight spiral. "**Suiton: Senkaitate**! (Water Release: Swirling Shield) (11)." called the blue-haired Hyūga.

Despite being created by a B-ranked jutsu, the ice swallows were surprisingly fragile. The jutsu's strength came from their speed, cutting edges, and ability to change direction midflight; not from their durability. So when the ice swallows slammed into the swirling water shield they were shattered with a sound similar to breaking glass, the shards of ice that formed them scattering across the snow covered ground.

Fubuki frowned and readied to launch a kunai as soon as the water cleared, only to find a small pile of snow in the space where Hinata had been before. Eyes widening, the Yuki-nin instantly tried to scan the surrounding area, looking for her opponent. She didn't have to look far.

With a burst of ice and snow, Hinata exploded out of a nearby snowbank, having replaced herself with some of the snow while inside her defensive techniques, and leapt toward her opponent. "**Jūken: Hachishō**** Danmaku**! (Gentle Fist: Eight Palm Barrage) (12)." called the Hyūga heiress as her hands blurred in a flurry of strikes. The first two strikes landed on Fubuki's right shoulder, causing her to scream as her nerves and _keirakukei_ (chakra pathway system) were assaulted by Hinata's chakra. The chakra armor lessened the damage somewhat, weakening the chakra in her strikes, but since the chakra was released from Hinata's fingers directly into her flesh the armor's effects had little time to work before it pierced her.

Fubuki leapt up and backwards, trying to get out of Hinata's reach, only for the Hyūga to doggedly pursue her, readying her next two strikes. However, while still in midair, the backpack-like part of Fubuki's chakra armor unfolded, revealing a pair of bat-like mechanical wings lined with pale purple cloth. As the wings spread out, Fubuki sent a burst of chakra into them, causing her to rapidly ascend out of Hinata's reach.

Hinata was forced to readjust her leap to land in a low crouch as her opponent soared out of reach.

While still in midair, Fubuki drew a trio of kunai with her good arm before lobbing them at the crouching Hyūga. Hinata's Byakugan quickly noticed the small, blue spheres attached to the end of each kunai by a short length of cord. Thinking they were explosives of some kind, Hinata instinctively channeled a great deal of chakra into her feet while jumping backward. The chakra acted as a booster, greatly enhancing the already nimble girl's leap and sending her upward and hopefully out of reach of the resulting explosions.

However, rather than a fiery blast like she was expecting, the small bombs detonated in a massive burst of ice, causing dozens of thick, spike-covered spines of ice to burst out of the ground where the kunai had hit. Hinata twisted out of the way of one spike, before using it as a foothold, suspending herself upside down from it while ghosting through a set of handseals, causing the snow and ice nearby to melt into several large droplets of water that floated upward to hover around her while quickly reshaping themselves into ovoid, knife-like masses. "**Suiton: Mizukunai no Jutsu**! (Water Release: Water Kunai Technique) (13)" called the Hyūga heiress as she launched the floating kunai to burst forward, aimed directly at the flying Fubuki.

Fubuki merely reinforced her barrier, blocking the water daggers before they could even reach her and causing them to fall harmlessly back to the ground as puddle of water. A couple popped, revealing kunai hidden within the projectiles. The Yuki-nin smirked, it was a nice trick, if not an amateurish one, but their chakra barriers could block solid projectiles the same as chakra-based ones. The exploding notes attached to their handles on the other, could prove to be a problem. Eyes widening Fubuki instantly channeled more of her chakra into her barrier, reinforcing it. The tags exploded seconds later, briefly covering her in a veil of smoke before she was rocketed back out by the force of the explosion. The barrier had prevented her from being damaged by the bombs, but the blast still had enough force to send her flying backward.

Spreading her wings to catch more air and stop her uncontrolled flight, she glared down at the Hyūga who was still perched on the ice. "No more playing around little girl." growled the Yuki-nin as she glared at the younger girl.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Jutsu Identification**

(1)_Bakudō no Junanaban: Akarimō_ (Way of Binding Number 17: Starlight Web) – _Lower-level Kidō supplementary spell_. The user gathers their chakra and compacts it into a small ball composed of silvery chakra threads which is then launched at a targeted area. When the ball reaches the target, it explodes outward in a number of threads of light which quickly weave themselves into a web-like mass before solidifying. The solidified strands are similar to thick ropes, but are surprisingly durable.

(2) **Kageshibari no Jutsu** (Shadow Bind Technique) – _D-ranked, supplementary Nara Hijutsu_. An older and weaker variation of the Nara clan's famed _Kagemane_ (Shadow Imitation) technique. Rather than forcing a target to imitate their actions, this techniques simply paralyzes the target. However the user is unable to move while this jutsu is active, greatly limiting their attack options. Like the Kagemane, the user is capable of using surrounding shadows to extend their own and allow them to capture more targets, though this increases the cost and strain of the technique if held for too long.

(3) **Hyōfū: Byakurō Ryō** (Ice Style: White Wolf Hunting) – _B-ranked offensive_ _Hyōton ninjutsu_. The user forms a nearby mass of snow and/or ice into the form of a large, snarling wolf which is then launched at an opponent. The construct has limited awareness and can move freely on its own without instructions from its creator in order to attack its target.

(4) **Hihasu:****Ha Kaika** (Fire Lotus: Blooming Blade) – _C-ranked offensive, Katon Chakura Nagashi (Chakra Flow) technique_. This is a basic technique of the Fire style of the _Gogenso Kusabana_ (Five Elemental Flowers) school of kenjutsu, a school that specializes in combining elemental ninjutsu with kenjutsu techniques. The user coats their blade in Katon chakra before expanding it outward, causing their blade to burst into flames. These flames can either be used to augment the user's kenjutsu attacks or as a basis for some of the school's more advanced techniques.

(5) **Hihasu: Akaiken no Fukinagashi** (Fire Lotus: Red Sword Streamers) – _B-ranked offensive, Katon ninjutsu/kenjutsu technique._ A more advanced technique of the Fire style of the _Gogenso Kusabana_ (Five Elemental Flowers) school. This technique manipulates existing flames surrounding the user's sword, usually created by the _Ha Kaika_ (Blooming Blade) technique, and uses them to launch several narrow streamers of undulating fire at an opponent. The flames move and flow in an unpredictable manner and can strike from nearly any angle, making them difficult to block or dodge.

(6) _Hadō no Jukyuban: Ryūsei Mosu_ (Way of Destruction Number 19: Meteor Flare): _Lower-level Kidō attack spell__. _The user gathers their chakra into the palm of their hand before condensing it and firing it outward as a large, condensed sphere. While lacking any vast destructive power, the projectile possesses significant kinetic power, capable of plowing through solid rock.

(7) **Hizangeki** (Flying Slash) – _D-ranked offensive kenjutsu technique_. This technique forms by rapidly channeling chakra into the edge of the blade before bringing it forward in a swing, releasing a roughly crescent-shaped blade of chakra at the enemy. While not particularly powerful, having no more damage potential than a normal slash, the speed, accuracy, and ease at which this attack can be fired makes it a stable in the Zanjutsu user's armaments. Further advanced techniques allows one to launch more powerful or faster blades, rapid flurries of blades, or even multiple blades in a single slash.

(8) _**Yōkoga**_ (Demon Fox Fang) – _Ability of Senkakitsune's Shikai state_. Similar to the _Hizangeki_ technique, this attack launches a crescent of concentrated chakra at an opponent through the swinging of the sword in some form of slash. However this technique, being constructed of the potent chakra that Senkakitsune constantly emits from its blade, this attack is much more potent and dangerous, causing much more extensive damage on a target than normal and capable of cleaving through normal rock and steel.

(9) _**Sensō Tsume**_ (War Claw) – _Ability of Senkakitsune's Shikai state_. By further concentrating the red chakra released by Senkakitsune around its blade, the user dramatically increases Senkakitsune's cutting power.

(10) **Hyōfū**: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Style: Swallow Snow Storm) – _B-ranked offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. This technique creates a cluster of ice blade in the shape of miniature swallows out of preexisting ice, which the user then directs at an opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings.

(11) **Suiton: Senkaitate **(Water Release: Swirling Shield) – _C-ranked defensive Suiton ninjutsu_. The user gathers water around themselves before causing it to spin rapidly, deflecting or gathering incoming attacks into its current. Also blocks an opponent's view of the user for several moments, allowing for sudden movements from fast-enough users.

(12) **Jūken: Hachishō Danmaku** (Gentle Fist: Eight Palm Barrage) – _C-ranked offensive Jūken taijutsu_. An extremely simplified version of the Hyūga Clan's legendary _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_ (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). It strikes at eight vital points of a person's _keirakukei_ (chakra pathway system), greatly inhibiting their ability to use their arms (through strikes at each shoulder), legs (through strikes at the pelvis), or head (through strikes at the collar) by blocking and/or damaging the main pathways through those areas.

(13) **Suiton: Mizukunai no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Kunai Technique) – _C-ranked offensive Suiton ninjutsu_. The user gathers surrounding water around them, forming it into several knife-like masses that can then be launched at an opponent, their path and direction controlled by the user. The masses are sharp edged and can easily cut through flesh, but primarily act as a distraction to allow the shinobi to prepare another attack. They can also be used to hide other projectile weapons or tools.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

**END CHAPTER 19**

**There you go, the first part of the next arc of BBS, the Snow Arc. It's a personal favorite of mine, my favorite movie and not just because it was the first. **

**I'm hoping to get this baby put away in a total of three, perhaps four, chapters, so here's hoping.**

**Anyway, in case you noticed the name I gave the Yuki-nin's ice techinques **_**Hyōfū**_ **or simply 'Ice Style' is simply to differentiate it from the Hyōton practiced by the Yuki clan. **

**READ AND REVIEW**


	20. Ice and Snow

Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls

REVIEW RESPONSE:

_**ImaginBreaker7**__: Yes, I know it's a bit earlier than canon, though hard to tell how early, but I have my reasons. As for changes, wait and see for yourself_

_**Ccebling2**__: I have some plans for the Vizard, but they're still a ways ahead in the future, and no Koyuki's not in the harem._

_**Iceflame55**__: Let's just say he's going to be quite surprised. _

_**mfmxxx**__: I wouldn't call Sasuke 'evil' just yet, more 'disturbed.' Remember even in canon Sasuke's mental state was pretty unstable, with Naruto 'the dead last' beating him, his already unhinged mind just took another beating. As for Kakashi: give me a canon quote of him actively involved in Naruto's younger life, cause I don't remember any of it. As for Minato: I said it before, this fic is going to focus a lot on Kushina's past since far too often have I read Minato-focused stories. As for why he's not been mentioned: almost no one knows that Minato is his father, and those that do know are keeping it to themselves. Naruto isn't thinking about him because he knows he'll learn the truth when he becomes Chūnin so his focus is on getting stronger and learning about the family he does know about until then. _

_Guest__: It was a heat of the moment thing, besides keeping his identity hidden isn't going to do much good. a lot of his techniques are clan ones and anyone who has a grudge will likely recognize them. _

_**meowy1986**__: It's not that he's not accepting them, it the fact that he has to go through certain circumstances to hear them. Benihime was awakened through his desire to protect Iruka, the others will awaken when his emotions are properly heated._

_**Dragon Man 180**__: Well the Jūken is because the chakra is injected through physical contact, keeping the barrier from actively affecting the attacks. As for Senkakitsune, if I remember the movie correctly, Naruto's Kyūbi-chakra cloak was able to hurt Mizore in the first fight, making me think the demonic chakra, like Senkakitsune produces from its blade, is to potent for the armor to affect normally. _

_**shadow12**__: A good point, but I have my own plans for Orochimaru and Gaara's fights._

_Kid Coheed__: I am honored by your praise, and I like to think I've done a good job shaping Yūgao as a sensei. _

_**Shadowstormwarrior**__: It's one of my favorites as well. _

**The Engulfing Silence**_: While I don't like the criticism, I appreciate the honest opinions. I know I am far from perfect, and can understand your issues. The end of the first chapter was more of a joke on Naruto's part, a way to mock Mizuki which I think is well within Naruto's character, even if it did point out an underlying problem. I've also heard complaints about the canonicity of 11, but I had my reasons. Yūgao allowed her students to face the Demon Brothers because she wanted to let them have actual combat experience while still being close enough to offer support as well as finding out who they were targeting._

_**Schwarzer Lowe**__: Thank for the info, but I think I'll stick with Naruto: BBS, if I ever refer to that game it will be as Kingdom Hearts: BBS, or would it be BS since 'by' may not receive a letter._

_FJ__: Interesting ideas, but I'm afraid I've already got the nine picked out._

_seth__: No, they're just happening later in this story._

**i love sharp object**_: Thanks, and I've got plans for that up ahead, no need to worry._

_** 195**__: Maybe in the future, but I want to leave them as a surprise until I've revealed all nine. _

**Kyo no Kitsune**_: Actually I see Bankai as a jounin-level technique, high up but not insurmountable, with Shikai being Chūnin, difficult but possible with enough training. And I don't think Naruto is as weak as canon, but compared to an experienced, highly skilled and lethal elite jounin like Zabuza, it's like comparing a 5__th__ seat member to a captain, major power differences. _

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, _**Skill Name**_, _**Zanpakutō Ability**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 20 Ice and Snow**

Yūgao cursed under her breath, slicing through another charging ice wolf as she attempted to reach her opponent. Rōga was a fairly skilled opponent but, despite being among if not the strongest shinobi in _Yukigakure_ (Hidden Snow), based on skill alone she would probably place him no higher than a tokubetsu jounin specializing in ninjutsu. He clearly didn't want to allow Yūgao anywhere close to him, showing a clear lack of confidence in close range, but his armor changed him from a slightly dangerous but easily surmountable foe for the seasoned elite jounin to a credible threat. The armor not only protected him from most forms of ranged attacks, dispelling ninjutsu and genjutsu before they could get close and deflecting any thrown shuriken or kunai, but also seemed to augment the man's chakra reserves, allowing him to belt out one B-ranked jutsu after another. That, combined with having a clear terrain advantage, made this a fight Yūgao wasn't going to win easily.

Nadare wasn't too thrilled with how this fight was progressing either. He'd underestimated the Konoha kunoichi's skill level. Normal the combination of his skill with ninjutsu, his village's specialized techniques, and his chakra armor made him an unbeatable fighter on his home turf. Yūgao, however, was showing herself to be a dangerous opponent, cutting through his ice-based techniques using a fire-based kenjutsu style while focusing her efforts on getting close enough to cut him down, forcing him to remain constantly on the move or risk getting cornered. He was still confident he could win, given enough time he should easily be able to wear the woman down. His armor was constantly replenishing and restoring his chakra by stimulating his chakra coils and would allow him to keep fighting long after his opponent collapsed from chakra exhaustion. But one misstep and she would be on top of him, and he doubted he'd last long in a close-range fight against someone who'd earned her fame as a sword-mistress.

Landing on a new perch after gaining some more distance from his opponent, he spared a glance around to check how his subordinates were faring and frowned deeply. Neither Mizore nor Fubuki had managed to acquire either target. In fact, both of them, each a skilled Chūnin of Yukigakure, were being pushed back by mere _Genin_! It was an embarrassment, one he would make both of them pay for when this was over. Mizore had lost the majority of his prosthetic arm and had seemingly forgotten about their mission in order to squash the blonde genin he was facing while Fubuki was too focused on keeping herself out of reach of the Hyūga girl she was facing. The third brat had managed to evacuate the civilians, including both their primary and secondary targets, back onto the ship and was now moving to offer support to his teammates.

Given that both of his subordinates were having trouble with a single brat, that would probably not end well. Once they were defeated, the Genin would likely focus on aiding their sensei and, while he had no doubt he could wipe all three out in an instant, their interference could very well be enough of a distraction to allow his opponent the opportunity to get in close and finish him, something he obviously did not want to happen.

Frowning to himself, Nadare decided it was time to pull back. They'd clearly underestimated their opposition. Next time they would not be so lucky.

"It seems we'll have to finish this fight another day." stated the blue-haired Yuki-nin as he glared at his opponent.

"What's the matter Rōga, you're not running away are you?" mocked Yūgao from her position opposite the man.

Nadare growled at the insult to his pride, before beginning a rapid set of handseals. "Merely deciding to change the location of our final battle. Believe me Uzuki, this will not be the last time we meet. **Hyōfū: Ikkaku Hakugei**! (Ice Style: One Horned White Whale) (1)." As the seals ended a massive white whale, seemingly made of ice and snow, with a single pronounced horn erupted from the ice behind him, rapidly rising into the air.

Yūgao's eyes widened in shock as she realized exactly what her opponent was doing. Momentarily turning her attention to her students, while keeping her guard up against a sneak at from her opponent, she called out. "Get back to the ship! On the double!" ordered the former Anbu. Turning her attention back to her opponent, she found the man had already fled, heading in the opposite direction. "You're right about one thing Rōga, this is far from over." she growled as she sheathed her sword and ran for the ship.

Down below Naruto and Hinata both broke off their fights, their attention momentarily turning to the source of their sensei's shout. Seeing the massive ice construct finishing its accent into the sky, both realized what was happening.

"Shit!" called out Naruto as he broke away from his opponent, trying to keep an eye on the larger nin in case he tried something while he escaped.

Hinata merely ran, her opponent already far out of reach and her Byakugan allowing her to keep an eye open in case she tried to take a pot-shot at her.

Their opponents, who'd also noticed the sudden shift, caught sight of the jutsu their commander had used and frowned. Using the _Ikkaku Hakugei_ jutsu like that was the signal to fall back.

"This isn't over brat!" growled Mizore as leapt backwards, grabbing his snowboard with his remaining arm before leaping onto the board and bolting away

Fubuki merely frowned down at her opponent for a moment before she reangled her body and flew off.

Shikamaru, who'd been moving to support his teammates, groaned out a low 'troublesome' before doing an about-face and heading straight for the ship.

The Konoha shinobi were still racing toward the ship when the ice whale slammed into the center of the iceberg, its titanic weight shattering the ice and snow beneath it while the shockwave caused the remainder of the iceberg to quickly begin to shatter and break apart into hundreds of pieces.

Hinata and Naruto had made it just in time, both covering the final few feet with a leap to stick to the sides of the ship as the ice beneath their feet began to crack and give way under the impact and vibrations. Yūgao appeared on deck in a puff of smoke as they finished climbing up the sides.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Naruto as he panted for breath from their sudden rush, more out of shock than actual exhaustion.

"A distraction." stated Yūgao coolly.

"And CUT!" shouted the director. "Someone tell me we got all of that!"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Aboard the ship, Several Hours Later)_

"So Sandayu-san, I believe you have some explaining to do." stated Yūgao calmly from where she stood across from Sandayu, who was sitting in the center of the ship's mess hall, while the rest of Team 8 and the filming crew sat around the room, all watching the conversation with varying amounts of interest. The only people not there were the ship's crew, who were busy managing the ship and checking for damage, and Yukie, who had collapsed during the attack and was resting in her room.

"What do you want to know?" responded Sandayu evenly. The normally gentle and slightly wimpish man now sat stoically, his face seemingly made of stone and a calm, resolved expression on his face. The man no longer looked like the mewing movie executive and personal assistant to a young diva, instead there sat a soldier, a man ready to fight and die for what he believed and who had done so in the past.

"For starters who exactly are you?" started Yūgao coolly, her eyes never straying from the man sitting in front of her. "Nadare said that one of our passengers was a leader of the revolutionary movement that is currently attempting to overthrow Snow's Daimyo. I'm assuming that's you."

"That is correct." answered Sandayu proudly. "My name truly is Sandayu Asama. I am the former commander of the 50th Samurai Brigade and Chief Aide of Lord Sōsetsu Kazahana, the former Daimyo of Snow, and a loyal retainer of the rightful lordship of Snow Country."

"So Yukie really is Koyuki Kazahana, the lost heiress to Snow's royal family?" responded Yūgao evenly.

"Wait, so Yukie's really a princess!?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"That is correct Naruto-san." stated Sandayu. "Yukie Fujikaze is merely an alias that was invented when she first went into hiding, a final means of protecting her from Dotō. She is actually Koyuki Kazahana, the only daughter of Lord Sōsetsu Kazahana and rightful ruler of Snow Country." Sandayu's eyes became misty and his expression softened as he seemingly became lost in the past. "The Land of Snow has never been a large or powerful nation, but we were peaceful and prosperous; the many mines that fill our country providing a bounty of metals and ores that ensured our country's coffers were never empty. Lord Sōsetsu was a wise and caring ruler who loved and was loved by his people, and Lady Koyuki was his most precious treasure. He invested much of Snow's wealth in the development of new technology to help better the lives of his people."

Sandayu's face suddenly morphed into a scowl, his hands gripping his pants and shaking in restrained rage. "But that all ended ten years ago. Lord Sōsetsu's younger brother, Dotō, staged a revolt against Lord Sōsetsu. Dotō somehow managed to convince a large portion of Yukigakure to side with him. In the dead of night he assassinated his own brother, burned Kazahana Castle, the ancestral home of the ruling family, to the ground, and seized power through a merciless coup de ta. Many of us attempted to fight back, but Dotō had already placed several teams of shinobi in waiting. The majority of Lord Sōsetsu's court was cut down in a single night and the rest of us were forced to go into hiding in order to survive. Lady Koyuki, the heir apparent, disappeared into the night. Many believed her dead."

"But she survived." continued Yūgao. "One of Konoha's shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, had been in the area on a mission on behalf of Snow's Daimyo. He was able to protect and evacuate the princess. After that our village helped establish a cover for her." she explained before her attention returned to Sandayu. "How long have you known who she really is?"

"Since before I officially met her. My people, the rebellion, have been searching for her for years. We had heard rumors that she'd survived the coup and had gone into hiding. We finally found her several years ago when she was just starting out as an actress. I recognized her almost immediately, having seen her so much in her youth. I was able to place myself as her assistant and manager, hoping to both ensure her safety and eventually bring her back to Snow to take her rightful place." stated Sandayu calmly.

"And putting everyone else here in dire peril. You must have known the invitation to Snow was a trap?" countered Yūgao.

Sandayu bowed his head in apparent shame. "I know and I am truly sorry for putting you all at risk like this, but I had no idea Dotō would react so quickly. I had hoped that, once we arrived in Snow, I could take Lady Koyuki and, with the two of us gone, you all would no longer be in any real danger. You must understand that, after all these years, the idea that our princess is still alive, it is a miracle beyond words for all of us who thought she died those long years ago."

"I should have died that day." stated a voice from the entryway. Turning everyone found the frowning face of Yukie…no Koyuki, standing in the doorway. "In some ways I might as well have died."

"Princess you mustn't say such things." shouted Sandayu as he rose to his feet, hands out and pleading toward the younger woman as he approached her. "The very fact that you are alive brings new hope to our people. Your very existence is a source of hope that your people are ready to fight for."

"Hope?" whispered Koyuki, her voice dead. "How can I be a source of hope when I have none left myself?"

"Princess I beg of you, don't even think like that." begged Sandayu as he dropped to his knees, prostrating himself before the young woman. "With you by our side, the people will stand with us against the tyrant Dotō. We have been preparing for this day for years, gathering our forces and readying our people for battle. With you at the head we will throw down Dotō and you can retake your rightful place as ruler of Snow. Please, for the sake of your country, for the sake of your people, take up arms and stand with us. I swear on my life and honor I will keep you safe."

Koyuki stared at the man silently for a few moments before turning away. "I don't think so." she answered coldly. "You're completely out of your mind if you think I'm going to put my life on the line for something as ridiculous as this."

"B-but princess, your people…" started Sandayu

"I could care less about a bunch of people I've never met. Just forget about it!" Koyuki snapped back.

"Princess…"

"Enough already!" Koyuki practically screamed. "Don't you get it!? Dotō's already won! My father is dead and Snow is his! Nothing you do is going to change that!"

"So he should just give up!?"

That shout came from one very pissed-off Naruto Uzumaki, who was now glaring at the young woman, who simply glared back. "This Dotō bastard killed your father and you just want to walk away and let him get away with it! What kind of heartless bitch are you!?" Family was important! Naruto had gone his whole life not knowing his, and now all he had was memories and stories from other people. This girl had known her father, loved the man, and now she was willing to just walk away and let the bastard who killed him win?

There was no excuse for that in Naruto's mind.

Koyuki simply continued to glare at the blonde, her eyes attempting to bore holes through his skull.

Naruto couldn't care less. "Sandayu and his people are willing to put their lives on the line to save their country and avenge your father, and all you can say is that it's pointless! Insult what they're trying to do once more and you're going to have to deal with me!" he finished as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword, the threat obvious and unignorable.

There was a moment of brief, tense silence before…

"As long as people live, hope will grow. As long as hope exists dreams will be born. And as long as there are dreams, the future can be changed." stated Director Makino poignantly, his head downcast as he rested it on his hands, before he looked up and faced his gathered crew and the Konoha shinobi with a small, eager smile on his lips. "I like it. This story has only just begun and is practically begging to be put to film. And we're going to stay and see it through to the end."

"Director, you can't be serious," started one of his assistants, "This is going to be…"

"Dangerous?" finished Makino, his grin growing into a smirk. "Yes I know, but we've faced danger before and think of the opportunity. A chance to film the true story of the liberation of a nation, complete with a real-life princess. We'll be turning the fantasy of Princess Gale into reality. It's the chance of a lifetime!"

The gathered crew began to buzz, their leader's excitement becoming contagious as they thought of the epic creation they were going to be a part of.

"Sensei?" asked Shikamaru questioningly. This had already far outstripped their mission parameters.

"We don't have much of a choice." stated Yūgao with a frown. "There's no way Dotō is going to let any of us leave the country alive. The mere fact that we were able to repel his first attack has marked all of us as targets for elimination. More so, we know he's planning something, the fact that they forcefully beached us rather than attack the ship directly speaks to something more than a simple assassination attempt."

"You're right." agreed Shikamaru rubbing his chin and appearing suddenly thoughtful. "If he'd simply wanted to assassinate Koyuki, it would have been easier to simply sink the ship and ensure there were no survivors. Instead those shinobi were specifically attempting to capture Koyuki-san alive."

"Which means that they wanted something from her, either information or something else." finished Hinata

"Yes, but I have no idea what exactly." agreed Yūgao, "For now our only option is to continue with this mission. We have no choice but to fight."

She really didn't want to get her students involved in what could easily turn into an all-out war, but she had little choice. They couldn't even call out for backup like before. If any more Konoha shinobi entered Snow territory now, Dotō would use it as a declaration of war, something the Fire Daimyo and Hokage would never allow. They were on their own here.

Her eyes moved toward Koyuki, who was still frowning in the doorway. "That goes double for you Koyuki-san. Now that Dotō knows you're alive, he won't stop hunting you until you're dead. As long as you're alive you're a threat to his rule."

Koyuki paled and opened her mouth to reply, only for Yūgao to cut her off.

"It doesn't matter if you have no intention of retaking your country. Your life and your claim to the throne are both threats Dotō will not ignore. Even if you don't want the throne, others could still use you as a rallying point against his rule." finished Yūgao.

Koyuki lost even more color. "Don't you people get it!? There's no chance here. This isn't like the movies where heroes can beat impossible odds! There's no such thing as happy endings in real life!" she screamed desperately, trying to force these people to see reason.

"Of course there is if you're willing to fight for it!" Oddly enough it wasn't Naruto who shouted those words, but the oddly impassioned Director Makino. "Films are nothing but dreams brought to life, and every dream can come true if one is willing to fight for it."

"Well said old timer!" agreed a smiling Naruto, "We've got you covered. Right sensei?"

Yūgao sighed, but nodded. At least her genin had spunk enough to continue fighting.

Sandayu, still sitting on the floor of the ship, had tears leaking from his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you all, our people are truly in your debt."

Director Makino grinned. "Alright everyone, it's been decided, we're going to finish this picture no matter what!" proclaimed the director.

"And you'd better believe it's going to have a happy ending!" agreed Naruto.

Koyuki continued to watch from the doorway, a deep frown marring her face.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Mountains of Snow Country, One Week Later) _

The next week would be uneventful for the movie crew and their shinobi bodyguards. They'd arrived at their port the next day, loaded up everything needed onboard the ships onto the small convoy of large, heavy-looking machines. According to Sandayu the weather conditions of Snow count meant that feed for horses and other draft animals had to be constantly shipped in, making feeding and tending such animals a very expensive ordeal. As such they were only owned by the wealthy or a few private businesses that used them for messenger service. Instead most transport was done on dog-sled, for smaller quicker groups or individuals, or using the large, steam-powered 'automobiles' that had been invented a short time before Dotō's coup had killed Koyuki's father. Since then most of the new inventions in Snow had been military-based.

Anyway, they'd loaded up on the convoy and had set out, shooting as they moved through the countryside. Director Makino had been insistent that they stay on course with their regular shooting despite the 'new project,' believing keeping things as normal as possible would be good for the crew's morale and both Yūgao and Sandayu had agreed. Still, they were making good progress through the icy mountain ranges and snow-covered valleys that made up most of Snow's inland surface. They hadn't had any more encounters with Yuki shinobi or Dotō's other forces.

It was actually making Yūgao and her team uneasy. They'd expected another attack soon after they'd arrived, or at least some form of scouting or spying attempts, but they'd been wholly unmolested since they'd landed in Snow.

"It doesn't make any sense." stated Shikamaru as he and the others sat inside one of the vehicles as the moved through a large ice tunnel. "Right now we're in the middle of enemy territory. They should have attacked by now."

"Exactly Shikamaru." agreed Yūgao, nodding her head slightly toward her student. "Dotō's men should have at least attempted to find and attack us by now, and it's not as if we've taken any precautions to hide our movements." with a group this size, made up mostly of civilians, any real attempts at stealth wouldn't be worth the efforts she and her team could bring to bear.

"Perhaps he's merely being cautious. I know that Rōga is one of Dotō's top men, perhaps your ability to handle him and his subordinates so easily has caused Dotō to take a step back and attempt a more careful approach." offered Sandayu hopefully.

Yūgao shook her head. "I don't think that's it. If anything our ability to push back his original strike force should have provoked Dotō to send a larger, more powerful force after us, or at least have his men keep an eye on our movements. But we've seen no sign of any of that since we've arrived. It's almost like he already knows where we're going." explained the jounin.

Sandayu shook his head. "That's impossible, the rebel base we're heading to is one of our most well-guarded secrets. There shouldn't be a way for Dotō or his men to know where it is." explained the former samurai commander.

Yūgao frowned. "I hope you're right, otherwise we could be walking right into a trap."

That rather dismal idea was interrupted when Naruto and Hinata entered the still-moving vehicle, both easily slipping through one of the windows.

"Everything looks good, doesn't seem to be any sort of problems going on in the caravan from what I could tell." reported Naruto as he sat down. Yūgao had had her genin going on regular patrols through the caravan as they moved since they first started, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

"I-I noticed something strange." stated Hinata cautiously. "There's some sort of metal framework running along the ground beneath the snow and ice. It doesn't look like any kind of trap I've seen before, but I don't know what it's for."

"Oh, those." stated a relieved Sandayu, happy to be moving away from the dismal subject they'd been discussing moments earlier. "Those are merely railroad tracks."

"Railroad?" questioned Naruto curiously.

"Yes, another invention of Kazahana-sama's researchers." agreed Sandayu. "Think of it as a larger, faster version of the vehicles we've been riding until now, though it can only move along a preexisting track like the one Hinata-san found. He'd hoped to have them laid across the country, allowing easier movement of both supplies and people as well as further increasing our nation's ability to trade. He'd already started building them before the revolt started." the man sighed sadly before finishing. "Sadly, the coup happened before the final designs for the trains could be finished; now the tracks are merely a reminder of what might have been."

The vehicles came to a halt a short time later, just after they exited the tunnels and emerged on a broad ridge that stretched along the mountainside. The movie crew had already disembarked and, after some stretching, began setting up for the next scene when one of the assistants came running up toward the director who was speaking with Yūgao.

"Director Makino, we've got a problem!" shouted the clearly panicked assistant as he raced toward them.

"What is it now?" shouted back the old man.

"It's Yukie, I mean Koyuki, I mean…" stuttered out the assistant in a confused panic.

"Just spit it out man!" ordered the director.

"She's vanished again!" squeaked out the man.

"What!?" shouted Makino "I thought we had someone watching her door since the last time this happened?"

"We do." agreed the assistant. "He says he looked away for less than a minute to use the bathroom before we entered the tunnel, she must have ducked out then."

Yūgao sighed. "I'll get my genin. They should be able to find her quick enough. You have your people focus on getting ready to shoot. I want this over and us out of here as soon as possible." instructed the jounin.

Makino nodded his head slightly in agreement before he started relaying orders to his crew.

Yūgao merely shook her head as she went to send out her team. This mission was bad enough without having to deal with a runaway diva/princess.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

Koyuki panted as she ran through the pine forests that filled the lower ends of the mountainside, gripping her coat tightly to her sides as she made her way through the ankle-deep snow.

'_I don't care what they say, I refuse to get involved in this madness!'_ thought the runaway princess as she continued her mad dash. "I won't go back!" she vowed aloud.

Unfortunately, her thoughts distracted her as a particularly deep snow drift collapsed beneath her feet, sending her tumbling forward and landing face-first among the ice and snow.

As exhaustion and the cold gripped her, she found herself drifting into the past. She saw herself once more as a young girl, mere months before the coup that had killed her father and robbed her of her joy and future. Her father was showing her a 'special' mirror that would show her the future. It was part of his newest and greatest project, one that would change the face of Snow and truly bring spring to their country.

'_You were always such a liar father. There's no such thing as spring here.'_ thought the woman sullenly as she watched her younger self stare into the mirror. _'All this land will ever know is winter.'_

"Geeze, you really are an annoying woman, you know that?"

A voice, one she recognized, caused Koyuki's eyes to slowly drift open again. Standing in front of her was Naruto, the blonde-haired boy that was proving to be one of the largest pains in the ass she'd ever met.

"You know, running away from your problems like this isn't going to solve anything. It never does." stated the blonde as he walked toward her. "Maybe you should grow up and try facing them for once." he added as he pulled her onto his back and tapped his ear.

"Shikamaru, Hinata. I found her, we'll meet you back at the set." reported Naruto before he started heading back up the mountain, Koyuki merely clinging silently to his back, not even bothering to make a sound.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

It had taken a while for Naruto to reach the ice cave leading to the filming crew's current worksite, particularly since he couldn't move at full speed without risking his reluctant passenger falling off if she moved suddenly. Moving at his full speed, even a small fall could prove dangerous to someone without any prior combat training to help toughen them up.

So Naruto was forced to trudge through the snow, carrying what was becoming his least favorite person on his back, at a ridiculously slow, for him, pace. Luckily they were almost there.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" asked Koyuki suddenly from her spot across Naruto's back, her half-dead eyes still staring off into the distance.

"It's my job." answered Naruto shortly. "No matter how many times you run away, until my job is finished I'll keep dragging you back." After a couple moments of silence he asked a question of his own. "Why do you keep running away?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Koyuki morosely. "Because this entire situation is insane; like the plot of a bad movie. There's no way a ragtag group of rebels, a film crew, and four shinobi can beat the kind of forces my uncle has at his disposal."

Naruto snorted at that. "And running away is going to accomplish what? Dotō's already coming after you, he's not going to stop no matter where you run." retorted the blonde.

"At least I'll still be alive." returned Koyuki frostily.

"Yeah, and running every second of every day. Doesn't sound like much of a life to me." responded Naruto sarcastically.

Koyuki didn't respond to that. Instead the two continued to trudge forward in silence for several minute.

Until suddenly, the sound of a massive horn being blown caught both their attention and forced both them to look backward toward the cave's entrance, where the sound had originated from. Feeling a sudden spike of chakra from beneath his feet, Naruto looked down. The ice and snow that covered the central part of the ice cave's floor was rapidly melting, revealing long metal bars laid out forming two paths, with shorter, thicker bars lying horizontally between each pair of narrow bars, forming what looked like a pair of oversized metal ladders lying next to each other across the ground.

"What the…" muttered Naruto before his eyes were drawn back up when a light appeared behind the corner they'd turned not too long ago

"I-It's a train!" whispered a clearly horrified Koyuki.

"A what?" questioned Naruto, only to be answered as the machine rounded a corner not too far behind them.

It was a massive machine, easily filling up most of the tunnel as it charged through, the top occasionally scrapping the roof of the tunnel while there was less than a foot of space left between the sides of the grill and the walls. Crafted from dark iron, the massive steam engine had obviously been heavily armored, with a dark, heavy grill covering most of the front of it, and two large lights placed above a double-nose tip. It was also going very fast and had a _LOT_ of momentum behind it, if the ice pillars it smashed through without the slightest decrease in speed were any indication.

"Crap! Hold On!" shouted Naruto as he turned and started hauling ass at full speed.

"Are you nuts!? You'll never be able to outrun that thing!" shouted Koyuki from her perch even as she followed his instructions and clung on for dear life.

"So I should just stop and let it flatten us!?" responded Naruto as he continued to run, the train slowly closing the gap behind them.

"We're DOOMED!" screamed Koyuki.

"Oh stop being such a pessimist and just shut up!" screamed Naruto as he ran, the woman's attitude not helping his running in the slightest.

"This is pointless! We're going to die!"

"I said shut up, this is far from over! As long as I'm alive I'm not going to give up so shut up and let me do my job!" screamed Naruto. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. It was crazy since he'd never tried using it while carrying another person before, but what did he have to lose? "Hold on tight! I'm going to try something crazy!" shouted the blonde as he surged chakra into his feet.

"What the…" started Koyuki, though she nevertheless tightened her already firm grip.

"_**SHUNPO**_! (Flash Step) (2)" screamed Naruto and they vanished in a blur, reappearing several dozen feet ahead only to vanish with another shout of "_**Shunpo**_!"

The process repeated over a dozen times, the blonde and his passenger rapidly gaining distance away from the pursuing train until, with a final "_**Shunpo**_!" they appeared outside the cave, landing in a pile on the snow to the sides of the cave's entrance and far away from the tracks.

Naruto was panting heavily; using Shunpo over a dozen times in rapid succession was exhausting even by his standards. Still he managed to smirk and look at Koyuki who was collapsed next to him. "Told you I could do it." he stated proudly.

Koyuki's only response was to vomit on the snow in front of her.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, that happened to me a lot when I first started using it."

Koyuki didn't get a chance to respond, even if she could while emptying her stomach contents across the ground, as the train rocketed out of the tunnel seconds later, heading down the line for a short distance before coming to a stop, the final cart several dozen feet ahead of them.

As Koyuki finished, a voice suddenly echoed through the air. "It's been a long time, dear little Koyuki." The voice was slightly warped and metallic, obviously coming from the train, but Koyuki's eyes still widened in recognition.

"T-that voice." she whispered, her body shaking with fear. "It's him."

Naruto frowned and looked toward the train, trying to find the source of the voice. There he was, standing right behind the engine on a raised platform, dressed in dull green and blue-gray robes with a soft gray mantle edged with black and gold resting over the majority of his body. He definitely resembled Koyuki in some ways, the basic shape and form of their faces being similar enough for someone to identify them as relatives. His hair was darker than hers, more of an aged black than Koyuki's lustrous locks, and his face was more rigid and squared, but there was no denying the family resemblance. This man had to be Dotō. And, standing to one side and slightly behind him, was Nadare Rōga, a calm smirk on his lips.

"Come now my dear." continued Dotō pompously, his voice echoing through some loudspeaker system installed into the train. "Let's have a look at that pretty face of yours. After all, a family reunion should be a happy time, no?" the sarcasm and arrogance in the man's voice was almost palatable. He obviously thought he had nothing to fear here, that he was in complete control.

As Koyuki continued to kneel on the ground, Naruto moved in an instant, putting himself between the two while manifesting his bow and pulling back an arrow, aiming directly for Dotō's swelled head. With a slight _*snap* _the chakra arrow was sent flying, right on target.

Dotō didn't even blink, let alone move, as the chakra missile came flying toward him. When the arrow was inches from his face it seemed to connect with an unseen barrier, grinding to a halt before wavering and then completely dispersing into several small motes of white light that quickly faded away.

Dotō raised a single, sardonic brow, as if asking if that was it.

Naruto growled and cursed under his breath. He was really starting to hate those stupid chakra barriers. Dispelling his bow, the blonde swordsman quickly fell into a kenjutsu stance, readying himself to draw his sword and strike when needed.

Dotō looked ready to speak again, only to be cut off as a low rumbling caused his attention to turn toward the upward face of the mountainside. From there a small avalanche was hurtling down toward the train, carrying with it a dozen thick and obviously hand-cut logs. The logs and falling snow slammed into the central carts of the train, rattling it but not knocking it over and to the side which was the obvious intention. Dotō grabbed the railing of his platform to keep his balance but was otherwise unaffected by the collision. Nadare didn't even need that, simply standing calmly and coolly as the train shook around him, anchoring himself to the floor with chakra no doubt.

"Hmm. Now what is this?" muttered Dotō curiously as he regained his balance, looking at the sudden attack curiously and without the slightest hint of worry.

"Dotō!" came a shout from further up the mountainside, drawing the named man's, and everyone else's, attention to the source.

There, scattered across the hillside were at least fifty men, all armored in well-worn, but well cared for, lamellar armor and wielding katanas, spears, and naginatas. Standing at the forefront of the group was Sandayu, garbed in black armor with dark brown cloth on the edges and a matching jacket with the sleeves torn off over his shoulders and carrying a katana sheathed at his hip. The formerly meek assistant was nowhere in sight, here stood the warrior and soldier who had first appeared aboard their ship, standing with his men and ready to fight.

"Hear me Dotō!" shouted Sandayu, his voice harder and stronger than Naruto could ever remember hearing the usually meek man speak with. "The time of your tyranny is now over! I Sandayu Asama and fifty men, all proud member of Sōsetsu-sama's Samurai Brigade, stand before you to avenge our lord and leader, the man you betrayed and murdered in cold blood. In the memory Lord Sōsetsu Kazahana you will fall this day!"

Dotō frowned slightly. "More insurgents?" he asked himself aloud before turning his head slightly to glance at Nadare. "I thought your men had finished eradicating these vermin already?" his tone showing the slightest hint of annoyance as he addressed his jounin commander.

Nadare bowed deeply in return. "My apologies Dotō-sama, it seems this final nest has escaped our sights. I will have our men take care of them."

Dotō merely waved a dismissive hand. "There's no need." he stated absently before a rather vicious grin made itself known on his face. "Besides this is a fine time to test my newest toy. Have your men ready to fire."

"As you say my lord." agreed Nadare with another bow.

While Dotō was issuing orders, Sandayu had continued his speech, now waving a direction in Koyuki's direction. "Our princess, Lady Koyuki, has returned to us men! With her watching over us, waiting to retake the crown that is rightfully hers, we cannot fail! We SHALL NOT Fail!" cried Sandayu as he raised his sword above his head. His men raised their own arms in a massive roar of agreement. "Forward!" shouted Sandayu as held his sword forward and started charging down the incline, his men thundering after with their weapons at the ready.

Dotō merely shook his head in apparent annoyance. "Pitiful." he stated aloud, turning his attention toward the charging samurai. "It seems you weaklings need to learn what true power is." With that Dotō raised one hand above his head, apparently signaling something.

As his hand rose up, the sides of the central train cars split open, revealing long, flat metal sheets covered in dozens of narrow openings.

"Automated kunai launchers, capable of launching hundreds of kunai in a matter of seconds." stated Dotō confidently, his grin growing into a truly evil smirk, "This is true power little rebels, weapons forged to bring a new age to war. Shall I give you a little taste of it?" as he prepared to bring his arm down and signal the launchers to fire, a voice suddenly cut through the chill air.

"**Kayakujutsu:****Kibaku Fuda Bakudan Keitei**! (Gunpowder Technique: Explosive Tag Bomb Snare) (3)."

Instantly dozens of exploding tags, hidden atop the logs the rebels had launched at the train, flew through the air, attaching themselves to several of the launchers before detonating in a number of loud explosions along the length of the train.

"What is this!?" snarled Dotō, showing the first true hints of emotions, as he struggled to keep his balance against the rapidly rocking train while his precious weapons were being destroyed.

"I hope you didn't forget about us." stated Yūgao calmly from the hilltop where Sandayu and his men had just left, making it obvious who had activated that technique.

Hinata suddenly leapt from the snowbanks surrounding the mountainside, throwing several kunai, each armed with exploding tags, at several of the other carts before darting back into cover. Each connected with its target before detonating, destroying more of Dotō's weaponry and further damaging the train.

Several other cars suddenly exploded as well, the detonations seemingly coming from directly below them. As the bombs detonated Shikamaru slowly emerged from the snow-covered stone and earth, having moved beneath the cars using his **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) (4) in order to plant the bombs directly beneath the cars.

Dotō was snarling, practically foaming at the mouth, as he watched his newest inventions being totaled by these foreign shinobi. "Kill them and bring me the girl!" shouted the Daimyo. Instantly over two dozen Yuki shinobi, all wearing the same uniform of a dull gray-white pants and sleeveless vests, marked with the same blue and white Yin-Yang symbol as before mounted on a metal setting and placed over the center of their back, over black long-sleeved shirts and wearing facemasks that covered the lower halves of their faces while hood-like helmets with the Yukigakure hitai-ate placed over the forehead covered the upper halves, leaving only their eyes visible, erupted out of the remaining cars, most heading to attack the rebels who'd stopped in their tracks as the explosions detonated in front of them, while a trio of them broke off and charged straight for Naruto and Koyuki.

The rebels, who'd been momentarily shell-shocked by the explosions ripping through their enemy's base, quickly rallied and returned the shinobi's charge with one of their own, roaring out a battle cry as they met the silent shinobi. "Protect the princess!" shouted Sandayu as he led a number of his soldiers away from the main group, hoping to intercept the Yuki shinobi before they could reach their target, only to be intercepted himself by another group of shinobi.

Naruto's hand quickly flew together, forming a single, cross-shaped handseal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! (Shadow Clone Technique) (5)" proclaimed the blonde as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seconds later six different Naruto's erupted from the smoke, all with their blades drawn as they broke into pairs and charged the incoming Yuki ninja, who were charging at him in a triangle formation. Knowing that ninjutsu wasn't effective against these guys if they were wearing that chakra armor stuff, which he honestly couldn't tell since each piece from the last fight had looked different save for the Yin-Yang symbol, he'd already decided to take this fight close-range with zanjutsu.

The first two met the leading attacker, who was obviously surprised that his opponent(s) had just multiplied. Overcoming his shock, the Yuki shinobi moved to block an overhand swing of the first's sword with a kunai, only for the second to move into his now open side and slice open his midsection with a powerful horizontal slash, nearly bisecting the man. Both clones quickly dispersed as their opponent fell lifelessly to the ground.

The other two Yuki-nin, while still caught off-guard by their opponent's sudden multiplication, had a moment more to react and were able to avoid sharing their teammate's fate, jumping to dodge the first strikes from their charging opponents rather than blocking and leaving themselves' open to a second attack from the other attackers. One rolled to the left and the other to the right, further separating them and their opponents.

The one on the right quickly regained his feet and launched himself forward toward the closer of the two blonde, drawing a pair of kunai as he ran, obviously hoping to eliminate the clones quickly. He lashed out at one of the clones, who blocked the kunai strike with his katana. Twisting himself around while still holding the blonde's sword in place with his kunai, the Yuki-nin lashed out with his second kunai, scoring a deep strike against the clone's side and causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke. The Yuki-nin smirked beneath his mask, pleased with his victory…

"**Zanjutsu: Jikadzuki**! (Cutting Technique: Straight Thrust) (6)."

...only for his eyes to widen in horror as a sword blade erupted from the center of his chest. Gasping loudly, the Yuki-nin fell forward as the blonde, and the sword holding him up, exploded into a puff of smoke.

The one on the left also regained his feet quickly, but seemingly decided to try and keep his opponents at a distance. He quickly drew a set of six shuriken in each hand and launched them at the two blondes who were once again charging at him. One of the Narutos moved in front of the other, intercepting the shuriken with his own body and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Yuki-nin tensed and drew out a kunai, readying himself to strike when the other Naruto emerged from the smoke, only for it to dissipate and reveal empty air. The startled nin looked around, searching for his target until…

"**Zanjutsu: Suikawari**! (Cutting Technique: Watermelon Splitting) (7)"

The Yuki-nin looked up toward the source of the voice just in time to see the blade of a katana cut through his skull, splitting it like a ripe watermelon.

Naruto wasn't the only member of his team fighting. Hinata was working with the rebels, who, despite outnumbering their opponents nearly two to one, were having trouble fighting the shinobi. The chakra armor wielded by the Yuki-nin proved to be just as useless against Hinata's Jūken as it had for Fubuki. Hinata was constantly in motion, leaping around the battlefield while striking at the attacking Yuki-nin and drawing their attention away from the samurai and soldiers, giving them a chance to regroup and attack again. Shikamaru was constantly going underground using his **Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (4) only to reappear behind a Yuki-nin who was distracted or locked in battle with one of the samurai before stabbing a kunai into the opposing nin's back.

Yūgao…Yūgao was like a force of nature unto herself. Her blade effortlessly slashed through any Yuki-nin that got too close as she moved across the battleground.

Dotō was glaring at the battlefield from his platform, scowling as he watched his shinobi be cut down by this…this…_rabble_. Growling to himself, Dotō turned and motioned for the train to start moving. He had other options available. No matter what the Hexagon Crystal would be his and the threat Koyuki's existence posed to his rule would be removed. Disengaging from the carts too damaged to move, leaving behind nearly half its length, the rest of train quickly began to chug forward.

As the train began moving forward again, Yūgao smirked to herself. Just as it was crossing a wooden bridge that had been erected over a gorge that cut through the mountainside, she formed a single, one-handed handseal. "_Katsu_! (Release/Explode)" proclaimed the former Anbu, and the tags placed along several of the beams supporting the bridge exploded in a rapid series of fiery blasts. While the first three cars made it across before the bridge-collapsed, the remainder was pulled down into the gorge, nearly dragging the rest along with it if the anchors connecting the third and fourth cars hadn't snapped under the strain.

With the threat driven back, the samurai and Konoha shinobi set about helping the wounded. Of the fifty samurai who'd gathered to fight this day, fifteen had either died in the fighting or had been seriously wounded. Grave loses for their already small forces, but without the aid of their shinobi companions, all knew it would likely have been far worse. Hinata was using her medical training to help treat the wounded with the assistance of some of the movie crew, who'd been filming from a concealed location on the mountainside. Yūgao and Shikamaru were keeping an eye on the area, making sure the group weren't caught off guard while recovering and Naruto was sticking close to Koyuki. The others were resting and some were even celebrating their victory.

Koyuki, for her part, was standing silently to one side, watching it all with a distasteful look on her face.

"Princess." a voice suddenly caused her to turn her attention to her side, where Sandayu was approaching her. The man's arm was in a sling but he was otherwise whole, though his face was concerned. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but now you can see what is happening here. Dotō is usually the machines your father invented to help our people to create weapons of war. Surely now you can see that he must be stopped."

"All I see is people who wouldn't have died if they hadn't bought into this foolishness." replied Koyuki coldly as she turned and walked toward the ridge's edge.

"What is wrong with you." growled Naruto from where he stood nearby. "These men risked their lives to free their country, _your_ country, and all you can do is stand around and insult them?"

"You just don't get it!" shouted Koyuki as she turned to face Naruto, staring him in the eyes. "There is no happy ending here, no dramatic victory for the good guys. If we stay here chance are we _will_ die!"

"So what!?" snarled back Naruto as he got into the woman's face. "Everyone here knows that we're risking our lives and accepts that. There's a lot worse out there than simply dying, something you can't seem to understand."

"My lady, Naruto-san is right." agreed Sandayu, his tone serious as he stepped forward and moved Naruto back a bit. "Everyone here, every last one of my men, myself included, are willing to lay down our lives in order to bring Spring to our nation."

"There is no such thing as Spring in this country. Only a winter that has long frozen my heart and my tears." responded Koyuki coldly, her eyes glacial as she stared at them.

"My lady…" Sandayu started, only to be suddenly cut off as a surge of air gusted from the cliff's edge, revealing a massive dirigible that suddenly floated aloft behind them. The side door opened revealing Mizore, armed with a new prosthetic arm which he promptly leveled at Koyuki before launching its hand, attached back to the prosthetic by a thick cable, at the woman, snaring her before pulling her back in.

Naruto moved to intervene, only to be forced to suddenly dodge to the side as Fubuki flew overhead and launched a barrage of kunai armed with the same ice bombs she'd used against Hinata, causing a miniature forest of ice spikes to bloom out of the ridge's surface. The samurai, shinobi, and film crew were forced to scatter in order to avoid the erupting spikes, leaving no one able to move to counter as Koyuki was dragged into the blimp as it quickly began to ascend and fly off.

No one that is, except for a single blonde shadow that had disappeared soon after the spikes began to emerge.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

"My dear Koyuki, you have certainly grown into a lovely young woman." stated Dotō with a cold grin on his face as he offered the girl a glass of wine. Koyuki and her uncle were in a small corner of airship's main control room. Koyuki was sitting on a comfortable looking couch that had been set into the wall, her eyes closed and not even looking toward her uncle, and Dotō was standing nearby, holding a wine glass of his own. Nadare stood calmly behind them, watching over the proceedings. "Tell me, do you still have the Hexagonal Crystal?" continued the warlord smoothly when Koyuki didn't respond to his first comment.

"That old thing?" responded Koyuki blandly, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Yes, I still have it."

"Good." hissed Dotō, the smallest hint of excitement entering his voice. "It is an ancient symbol of the Kazahana clan, and the key to this country's greatest treasure."

"Treasure?" asked Koyuki, opening a single eye to study the man in front of her. "What are you talking about? We were fairly wealthy, but my father spent most of the money we received on those contraptions he loved so much."

Dotō's grin slowly grew into a full smirk as he looked down at her. "Ah, but those contraptions can be the greatest treasures of all. Just look around." he said gesturing to the cockpit they were currently lounging in. "With a few modifications the toys my brother so foolishly built have become the tools that will lead our land to greatness. Weapons of war no other country can hope to match." His smirk turned malicious. "And the greatest of those inventions is still dormant, hidden away by your father. I searched for years, looking for a clue to where it was hidden and what it could do. While its purpose is still a mystery, I've found where it is hidden. Amongst the _Niji Hyōga_ (Rainbow Glaciers), locked away behind a door that requires a very special key."

Knowing just what Dotō was referring to Koyuki reached into her jacket and pulled out the long, purplish crystal she was wearing as necklace.

"Yes." agreed Dotō, his eyes locked on the crystal. "That treasure must be extremely powerful for my brother to take such lengths to ensure no one else could get ahold of it. With it our land can grow into a power greater than that of the _Shinobi Godaikoku_ (Five Great Shinobi Nations)."

A sudden blur of motion suddenly cut off they tyrant monologue, Nadare had moved in front of him and was now blocking Naruto's Zanpakutō with a kunai as the blonde seemed to suspend in midair from where his falling slash had meant to cut Dotō in half. The blue-haired jounin lashed out with a side kick at the still airborne shinobi, catching him in the chest and sending him skidding backwards. Before Naruto could completely recover, Mizore appeared behind him and slammed the open palm of his new prosthetic against his back. As the metallic hand connected a massive bolt of electricity suddenly surged out of the gauntlet's hand, electrocuting Naruto and forcing him to fall to the ground as his muscles seized up, his sword falling to the ground beside him.

"Like the upgrade you little bastard." sneered Mizore as he placed a foot on Naruto's back, keeping the blonde pinned down.

"My, my, how on earth did you get in here?" questioned Dotō as he approached the downed blonde, seemingly unfazed by the sudden attack. He noticed the blonde's sword and reached down to pick it up, only to suddenly pull back his hand when sparks of electricity surged from the handle when he drew too close. "What an interesting weapon you have. Where did you find it?"

"Bite me." growled out Naruto from his position against the floor.

Dotō frowned slightly at that. "What a rude child." he stated absently before looking toward Mizore and making a motion with his hand. The large Yuki-nin nodded before bringing his fist down on the back of Naruto's head.

Then Naruto knew only darkness.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Jutsu Identification**

(1) **Hyōfū: Ikkaku Hakugei** (Ice Style: One Horned White Whale) – _A-ranked offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. The user gathers a large amount of existing ice from the surrounding ground or water and shapes it into a massive whale-like mass with a single horn (similar to that of a narwhal) that will erupt out of the nearby water or ground, rise into the air, and then fall back to the earth. By expanding more chakra the user can send the whale higher, causing it to have more destructive power when it comes down, with enough chakra this technique can easily sink a large ship or crush a building. While capable of crushing anything in its path it is fairly easy for a trained shinobi to dodge since its rise and decent takes some time. This jutsu is more commonly used as either a distraction or to forcefully control an opponent's movements.

(2) _**Shunpo**_ (Flash Step): _Unranked ninja skill, Kurosaki clan technique_. The first and key technique of the Kurosaki clan's _Hohō_ (Step Method) techniques, Shunpo is an unranked skilled whose power and ability rest solely on the skill of the user. Shunpo works by sending chakra out of the body to build up air resistance to gain speed from traction, forming a slingshot effect, while the muscles are charged with chakra to rapidly increase speed. These dual effects, combined when using Shunpo, allows the user to move faster than a normal eye can follow. It can also allow a person to 'move' on nonsolid surfaces like water or even air by reinforcing it with chakra to partially solidify it, but this requires constant motion and cannot be sustained for long periods. The key basis of this technique is speed and distance, how far a person can move using a single Shunpo and how quickly can he get there.

(3) **Kayakujutsu: Kibaku Fuda Bakudan Keitei** (Gunpowder Technique: Explosive Tag Bomb Snare) – _B-ranked, offensive_ _Kayakujutsu_ (Gunpowder Technique). A technique where the user prepares several exploding tags in advance, readying and arming them to ignite before either setting them as traps or launching them along with other projectiles, usually kunai and/or shuriken but any projectile will work. The tags will remain dormant until the technique is activated. When it activates the tags will fly from their locations toward one or more target(s) of the user's choice and latch onto them before detonating.

(4) **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) – _C-ranked supplementary Doton ninjutsu_. A ninjutsu that allows the user to swim through dirt and stone like a fish through water, allowing for stealth and silent movements and hiding in a given terrain area. Excellent for sneak attacks and assassinations.

(5) **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) – _B-rank supplementary ninjutsu_. An advanced form of Bunshin, Shadow Clones are created by compressing and dividing the user's chakra. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.

(6) **Zanjutsu: Jikadzuki** (Cutting Technique: Straight Thrust) – _D-ranked offensive Zanjutsu technique_. A straight sword-thrust, enhanced by chakra and allowing impressive piercing power

(7) **Zanjutsu: Suikawari** (Cutting Technique: Watermelon Splitting) – _C-ranked offensive Zanjutsu technique_. A powerful, chakra-enhanced overhand blow that is designed to cleanly and precise split an opponent in half. Relies both on the user's natural strength and the force of gravity from the user's jump.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

**END CHAPTER 20**

**Alright there goes part two of the three part Snow Arc. Now a couple of quick explanations about points I'm sure readers are going to comment about:**

**One: The train. In canon the rebels were completely wiped out when the train opened fire, only for Team 7 to attack directly after. That's something I never understood, why did they wait? I don't get it, and to be quite frank I like what I did better, letting it dissolve into a fight between the Yuki-nin, Konoha-nin, and rebels. **

**Two: Naruto and the others easily beating the Yuki-nin. Now here's what I'm thinking, Mizore and Fubuki were both at least Chūnin rank and, even in the movie, Team 7 beat them on their own. The nameless minions are regular genin so, ergo; Naruto and his teammates should be able to beat them pretty easily. Now this won't prove true for the Chūnin exams, since the 'Genin' competing there are the best of the best, my logic goes that any team that can make it to the 3****rd**** round is either extremely lucky, or sneaky in Team 10's case, or has Chūnin-level power. I actually really liked how I used Kage Bunshin in it, I think that's how its supposed to be used in combat: as a distraction to create openings for the original, or other clones, to exploit.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	21. The Warmth of Spring

_**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**_

**REVIEW RESPONSE**:

**eniox27**: ...Whaaaat?

**Dragon Man 180**: The reason's simple really: mass combat is only good to a certain point. While Naruto's clones were attacking in pairs, they each had an attack plan, a non-grouped clone joining in could have upset that plan.

_Kid Coheed_: I couldn't agree more on the Kakashi thing, he just seems too insistent on everybody learning on their own rather than actually teaching. Thanks, i try to keep true to each of their combat abilities. Shika prefers to keep out of reach and strategize, Hinata's a skirmisher who relies more on speed than strength, Naruto's a tank, and Yugao's the commander and weapon mistress.

**SmileFoxGin**: You know, I'm getting_** F***ING**_ tired of 'authors' who haven't posted a single story nitpicking and insulting everyone else's work. If you think you can do _so_ much better than do it. Otherwise shut up or stop logging on.

**Kyo no Kitsune**: Oh, where to begin. A) First coming up with unique ninjutsu is part of Naruto fanfiction, hell its half the fun. I think my reasons for creating the technique were valid. B) If you don't like my OCs or fights then don't read. C) I think your numbers are off as well, Hatake is specialist in ninjutsu so I'm using him as an example, with your number of nonspecialists being far too low. Even those specializing in other fields would have special moves. D) Shikai is Chuunin because Bankai is Jounin, and while we've only seen seated officers have Shikai, if its anything like the 'Only commanders have Bankai rule.' then several unseated ones probably have Shikai as well.  
Again i say, if you don't like, no one is forcing you to read.

**Elemental Flash**: Thanks for the support. No on the Quincy spirit or Fullbring (though Fullbring will make an appearance.) As for the Hollow/Zanpakutō merger, well let's just say i'm leaving that up as a surprise.

**Dark Soul Slayer**: Afraid not, clones can't activate Zanpakutō, their blades simply lack the spirits, being nothing more than copies.

**Lielz van Doo**: Overkill? No what is this strange word of which you speak?

**pyre29**: Thank you for the honest support. Yes the harem progression is going to be slow. I doubt it will develop past just the single relationship for at least a few more arcs.

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, _**Skill Name**_, _**Zanpakutō Ability**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 21 Spring's Warmth**

Naruto's first thoughts upon awakening were that his arms were sore and he was cold. Slowly, his awareness began to return and he began to realize the causes of these two irritations. His arms were sore because he was being suspended by them, both joined together by a pair of manacles connected to a chain that hung him from the ceiling like a side of beef. He was cold because his kimono-jacket had been removed, leaving him in his skin-tight tunic shirt and pants. That was not good. Most of his equipment was stored inside the pockets sown into his jacket's inner lining. A few twitches and he could practically feel how light his hakama was, meaning the few weapons he carried in them were gone as well. He couldn't even feel the familiar weight of his Zanpakutō anymore.

"This…is bad." he muttered to himself.

"Ah, so our young guest is finally awake." a familiarly condescending spoke up from nearby.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He briefly noticed that he was indeed suspended from the ceiling by his arms, locked in what had to be a dungeon of some shape or form. And there, standing in front of the bars that separated his cell from the rest of the complex, was Dotō, grinning smugly at him while he held his Zanpakutō in his hands. Hands, Naruto noticed, that were covered in what appeared to be some kind of weird metal and leather gloves. They were made from the same material as the armor he'd seen the Yuki shinobi sporting and even had the same blue and white Ying-Yang symbol across the back of each palm. Naruto didn't even bother thinking about it; all he saw was the bastard holding his weapon, a literal piece of himself.

"Teme!" snarled the blonde shinobi as he surged his chakra, planning to use it to rip the manacles and chains from the roof before using them to strangle the smug bastard standing in front of him. Only, instead of feeling a rush of chakra through his veins, he was instead hit with what had to be at least a thousand volts of electricity. The sudden surge of pain completely broke his concentration, causing the gathering chakra to dissipate. He bit back a scream as his body thrashed wildly while every nerve in his body started screaming in agony as the electricity surged through him.

And Dotō simply stood there, watching it with an amused smirk on his face.

"Ah, good to see my newest toy is working properly." stated the man with a grin as he gestured toward Naruto's chest. Resting there, seemingly bolted to his stomach through his shirt, was a metal octagon, with a circular face plate in its center shaped like a red and blue Ying-Yang symbol. "It doesn't have a proper name yet, but it's quite the useful little thing when you want to keep a shinobi prisoner. You can think of it as a sort of chakra magnet, it pulls the chakra circulating through your body into itself, rendering you no stronger than a normal human, and whenever you try and draw out your chakra it pulls some in as well before releasing back into your body in the form of a _slight_ electric shock. The shock not only releases the energy, preventing an overload, but also breaks the target's concentration and prevents them from using any of the chakra they managed to gather." explained the tyrant arrogantly, seemingly taking pride in his torture device.

Naruto merely glared at him as he tried to even his breathing out after the massive electric shock he'd just been put through.

"But you have some interesting toys too." continued Dotō, completely ignoring Naruto's glare as he held up his sword. "I can still feel the chakra roiling through this weapon even through the chakra suppressors installed in these gloves. It's truly astounding, these Zanpakutō of the Kurosaki clan."

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of his clan name.

Dotō grinned even wider. "Don't be so surprised. Before my little…promotion, I was Minister of War and Shinobi Affairs in my brother's court. That meant I had to keep an eye on all the goings on in the shinobi villages. The destruction of Uzushiogakure may have occurred before my time, but the rumors of a number of survivors joining Konoha were still floating around when I took office. Your clan holds quite the amazing little ability, creating such magnificent weapons out of nothing. It's such a shame that they were wiped out. Still, the loss of Uzu and Konoha is the gain of Yuki, I'm sure your DNA will make the next generation all the stronger."

Naruto's eyes widened, realizing exactly what the bastard in front of him was talking about, before narrowing in rage. "Fuck you!" snarled out the blonde as he tried to lunge at the man, despite the chains binding him.

Dotō merely laughed. "I'm afraid I don't bend that way my boy. Don't worry though, once I've secured the Hexagonal Crystal from your friends I'll be sure to send some of my kunoichi down to keep you…company. Who knows, you might even enjoy yourself?" With that the egotistical warlord turned and began to leave, laughing as he did so. As he departed he threw one last jibe over his shoulder. "Oh, and do keep an eye on my dear niece. The two of you will be spending a great deal of time here together from now on." With his final barb thrown, the warlord of Snow departed, leaving the blonde shinobi alone with his neighbor.

Koyuki, who was occupying the cell directly opposite of Naruto's, didn't even look up from her position sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared vacantly out in front of her.

"You know, your uncle's a real piece of work." stated Naruto snarkily.

Koyuki tilted her head toward Naruto, who was squirming and shifting against his chains, obviously attempting something. "What was your first clue?" she stated in a dead tone.

Naruto snorted at that. "By the way," he continued, shifting himself and rolling his shoulders, trying to work the stiffness and twitching that still pervaded his body after his electric shock, "what the hell were you and Sandayu arguing about before you got snagged? 'Bringing spring' and 'no such thing as spring.' What does that mean?" he asked curiously.

Koyuki actually seemed to look through him for a moment, her eyes staring blankly at his form while her mind was a thousand miles away. "Snow is a land locked in eternal winter." she began softly. "To us spring is nothing more than a distant dream, one that we can always hope for but will probably never come. For my father and many others, spring became a symbol. A symbol of warmth and contentment, of a better future." she laughed, it was a hollow, sad sound. "A symbol of dreams coming true." she croaked, her voice almost breaking before it hardened again. "But in the end its no more than a fairy tale, this land has no spring. My father died, I fled the Land of Snow, and I stopped believing. I just kept running and running, doing whatever I could to survive. I lied to so many people that it became second nature to me, that's the reason I'm such a great actress. Lying on stage and pretending to be someone else is probably the only thing I'm really cut out for in this world."

Naruto simply stared at her for a moment as she sat there, wallowing in her memories. "Well then simply change it." he stated offhandedly, cracking the last bit of stiffness out of his neck.

"Huh?" Focus returned to Koyuki's eyes as she stared at the blonde.

"If you hate lying so much, then stop. It's as simple as that." stated Naruto easily as he began to feel his chakra again. "If you just give up and accept things as they are nothing is ever going to change. The only way the world is going to get better is if you're willing to make it that way yourself. All giving up ever does is take away all your dreams and hopes. That's why I never give up!" finished the blonde shinobi vehemently, finally grasping hold of his chakra. Rather than yanking it out by the metaphoric fistful, like he usually did, he instead pinched off and began to draw out the tiniest amount he could.

A small burst of electricity surged from the device attached to his chest as he drew it out, but, due to the relatively small amount of chakra he'd grabbed, the shock was much less intense this time. It still hurt like hell, but it was weak enough that he could brace through it without losing control of the chakra he'd managed to gather. Focusing it into his tongue the blonde pressed it against the side of his mouth, causing a small seal to appear. He had to thank Yūgao for helping him put it there, it was simply impossible to place a storage seal inside your mouth on your own and his clones weren't good enough yet to accomplish it. Biting the tip of his tongue deep enough to draw blood he pressed the, now slightly bloody, tip against the seal, making sure to breathe out as he did. The first few times he'd activated the seal in practice he'd forgotten that part and had either spat out or nearly swallowed and/or choked on the sealed item while he was coughing out a lung.

As a miniature puff of white smoke exited his mouth with his breath, he caught the small silver tube of his Gintō between his teeth as it appeared. Pulling himself up so his mouth was level with his hands he managed to place the small tube in proper grip. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out another miniscule dollop of chakra, again forcing himself to endure the painful electric shock that followed. While Gintō didn't need chakra to be used, they did require a miniscule amount to activate. Usually it was pulled directly from the chakra circulating in the _keirakukei_ (meridian/life-force/chakra system), but with Dotō's freaky chakra magnet pulling all the chakra out of his system, Naruto was forced to apply it directly. Channeling the chakra into the Gintō's metal shell the blonde popped the top.

Now for the tricky part, if he messed this up he'd likely lose a few fingers. Tilting his body he splashed the water upward, trying to hit the chain without letting the water touch his body. He succeeded, the majority of the Gintō's glowing contents hitting the chain while the rest spattered against the floor or wall, none hitting his body. Before the water could drizzle down he started his incantation.

"_Soul of battle, bear your fangs and show your fury –_ _Wärmen_! (Warming) (1)."

The water coating the chain quickly started glowing brighter and brighter as he incanted the Gintō's activation phrase, until, with the declaration of the name, it erupted in a burst of light. As the light flared, gravity seemed to reassert itself on Naruto's body, causing him to fall to the ground, a length of chain following after him, the tip looking like someone had dunked the end in acid.

Naruto landed on his feet as the chain collapsed. A broad grin on his features as he pulled his arms apart, allowing the now slack chain to flow through the slots in the manacles and pool at his feet. He slowly began rolling up the sleeve on one of his arms until it revealed a spot on his forearm just below his elbow. Gathering another drop of chakra, and wincing in pain as the device once again made its presence known, he applied it to the spot, allowing another storage seal to appear. He really needed to spend more time with his dad's sealing scrolls, Naruto decided, fūinjutsu could be pretty damn awesome. Biting his thumb, he pressed the bloody digit against the seal, causing a small burst of smoke to explode from it. The smoke quickly dissipated, revealing a small bandoleer filled with a dozen Gintō tubes. Naruto quickly repeated the process with his other arm, this time revealing another bandoleer filled with a half-dozen Seele Schneiders.

Grinning to himself, the blonde quickly strapped both around his upper arms. Armed again, his focused turned to the machine that was preventing him from actively using his chakra. Pulling out another Gintō from his bandoleer, the blonde pulled another drip of chakra from his coils, again focusing through the sudden surge of pain as he fed it to the Gintō, before popping it open and pouring it onto the faceplate of the device covering his stomach, again being careful not to let a single drop touch him.

"_Soul of battle, bear your fangs and show your fury –_ _Wärmen_! (Warming) (1)." as the incantation ended, the electric blue liquid now covering the magnet's front started glowing brighter before flaring once again and fading. As the light faded the machine was revealed again, only now it looked like someone had dunked it into an acid bath, the entire front portion having seemingly been vaporized by the Gintō's power. With a few final, pitiful sparks, the remainder of it fell to the ground, leaving behind a few puncture marks in the blonde's shirt and several narrow wounds on his stomach, wounds that were already quickly healing as Naruto felt his chakra return to normal.

Grinning to himself, Naruto drew a Seele Schneider from his other bandoleer. With a flip of the wrist and a moment's concentration, the Seele was fully extended and a foot-long blade of vibrating, bright blue light had formed from its tip. Dashing forward, Naruto slashed through the bars of his cells, causing them to fall apart and opening a doorway that he happily stepped through. A wide, triumphant grin appeared on his face as he turned toward Koyuki. "So princess, want to see if we can change this story's ending?" he offered as he approached her cell's door.

Koyuki simply stared at him in shock for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her lips as she stood up.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

The walls of Dotō's fortress, built over the burned down remains of Kazehana Castle, shook as another explosion rattled the castle's walls.

"Looks like we picked a good time to escape." muttered Naruto as he ran forward, slightly ahead of Koyuki. The remaining rebels had seemingly chosen the moment they'd left the dungeons to launch an attack on the tyrant's base of operations.

A trio of snow shinobi, all dressed like the ones who had attacked the rebels from the train, suddenly caught sight of the two escapees as they rounded another corner. All three quickly drew kunai before charging forward.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he noticed them and quickly moved to stand in front of Koyuki. Direct Kidō or Gintō attacks didn't work against chakra armor, and neither did his bow. That meant that, without his sword, he was stuck with mostly his taijutsu. Still, he a few tricks left up his sleeve. With a fluid motion he gathered the chakra into his hand, forming his bow before pulling it back, knocking the Seele he still had drawn like an arrow before drawing back and letting it fly at the onrushing nin. The Seele Schneider's silver frame was completely covered in pale blue energy as it flew, appearing as nothing more than a lance of onrushing chakra.

The trio of Yuki-nin didn't even bother trying to dodge, apparently convinced of their armor's superiority against chakra-based attacks. That arrogance cost the lead one his life. The chakra powered projectile met the Yuki-nin's barrier right in front of the leading nin's face. The two connected with a flare of light that filled the hallway and nearly blinded all involved before, with a sound similar to shattering glass, the two seemed to collapse into each other, resulting in a small explosion of smoke and light. The leading-nin's body emerged from the smoke moments later, falling forward and completely missing its head.

The two remaining Yuki-nin had momentarily stopped due to the flare of light and explosion, but quickly regained themselves before charging again, intent on closing the distance before their target could launch another attack.

Naruto himself was more than a little shocked by the reaction his Seele had caused with the barrier, but was forced to shake it off. _'Questions later, right now my ass is still in the fire.'_ thought the blonde. Realizing that he didn't have time to draw or activate another Seele, Naruto swiftly dissolved his bow and rushed forward, intent on keeping his remaining opponents from getting close enough to attack Koyuki.

Right before he should have met the first of the onrushing Yuki-nin, this one a woman if the bulges on her chest were any indication, Naruto vanished in a blur using _**Shunpo**_. He reappeared moments later behind the second Yuki-nin, his body seemingly caught in midair. "**Hakuda: Kazaguruma**! (White Strikes: Windmill) (2)." He swiftly brought his now glowing foot out and connected it to the side of the Yuki shinobi's neck, snapping it and sending the man's body flying toward his companion.

The Yuki kunoichi managed to avoid the flying body of her partner, ignoring it as it impacted against the wall with a sickening crunch, and launched her kunai at Naruto, before starting a set of handseals.

Naruto easily dodged to the side, avoiding the kunai, but it delayed him enough for his opponent to finish her jutsu.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama**! (Water Release: Gunshot) (3)." called the kunoichi, launching a basketball-sized bullet of water from behind her facemask.

The bullet impacted with Naruto's body, sending him hurtling back into the wall. When the Yuki kunoichi rushed in to finish him, the body exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing the headless body of her partner instead, replaced via a quick _Kawarimi_ (Substitution) from Naruto.

Before the kunoichi could fully turn around to face where the body had formerly been, Naruto had already closed the distance, one glowing hand thrusting into the woman's side in an open palm thrust. "**Hakuda: Tesshō**! (White Strikes: Iron Palm) (4)." The blonde's palm sank several inches into the woman's side, just below her ribs, before blood exploded from her lips and she was launched in the opposite direction, slamming into a wall with another sickening crunch, several organs and bones either ruptured, broken or severely damaged from both the strike and the impact with the wall.

Naruto let out a small breath of relief. _'Thank Kami these guys are weaklings. If we met one of those other nin from before then I don't think there's much I can do with just Hakuda.'_ thought the blonde tiredly, he really needed to get his sword back. "Come on, we should keep moving." he voiced aloud to his companion.

Koyuki merely nodded her head, still a little surprised by the level of combat she was being forced to watch, it was certainly different from the choreographed work they did in the movies.

As they continued to run, they were soon met by another, larger group of nin, this one containing a half-dozen of the uniformed nin led by a man whose clothing looked closer to the ones worn by the trio Team Yūgao had originally faced on the iceberg. _'This is not good.'_ thought Naruto as the group spotted them. He doubted he could beat six attackers at once with the handicaps he was dealing with, let alone messing with one of higher-ranked ninja, if the uniform difference meant what he thought it did. He began to move closer to Koyuki, hoping he could grab her and they could make a run for it before they could react.

He needn't have bothered. Before the group could fully respond to his appearance, a white-cloaked shadow descended on them with a katana raised. In an instant the leader fell to the ground as a large gash opened across his chest, spraying arterial blood as he fell limp to the floor. Seconds later four of the uniformed nin fell to the ground from various cuts and slashes, all of them instantly fatal. Before the final two could recover fully from seeing half their squad cut down in a matter of seconds, two new shadows attacked them from behind while their attention was on the first shadow. One struck one of the remaining nin with a palm thrust from a blue, glowing hand, connecting directly behind where their hearts should be. The nin fell down to the ground seconds later. The other died as the last shadow simply jammed a kunai into the back of his neck.

"Good to see you're safe Naruto, though we will be having words about disappearing like that without orders later." stated the first shadow as she lowered her hood, revealing Yūgao's face. The other two shadows lowered their own hoods revealing Hinata and Shikamaru

Naruto himself gave a relief-fueled laugh. "Man, am I glad to see you guys!" called out the jubilant blonde as he approached his team. "What the hell is going on? Did you guys stage this just to break us out?"

"The rebels have been readying this attack for months." stated Shikamaru dourly, "Koyuki's arrival was supposed to be a signal for it to commence, a final troublesome rallying point to boost morale. Her kidnapping just forced them to push it ahead of schedule."

"W-We volunteered to enter and find you two." finished Hinata, who was pleased beyond measure to find her crush safe and alive.

Before the happy reunion could continue, a frowning Koyuki marched right up to Yūgao and stared the older kunoichi in the eye. "My necklace." she stated before extending her open hand out, the demand obvious.

Yūgao sighed slightly to herself as she reached into her cloak, pulling the Hexagonal Crystal from one of her flak jacket's pockets. "You do know that me taking this is probably the only reason Dotō didn't kill you immediately after capturing you." Yūgao offered drolly as she tossed it to the princess, who caught it easily in one hand.

"I am aware of that." responded Koyuki coolly as she placed the necklace around her neck again. "Now come on, let's go." she stated impatiently as she turned and started walking. Surprisingly, she was heading deeper into the castle rather than trying to escape.

"Uh, you do know the exit's that way?" offered Shikamaru blandly, hiking his finger in the opposite direction.

"I know, but I'm tired of running away!" responded Koyuki hotly, her eyes focused ahead of her. "It's time we finish this, and I know just where my uncle is going to be. The bastard gloated about building his throne room on the spot where he cut down my father."

The four shinobi blinked in surprise as they watched her march off. That was a strange thing coming from the runaway princess. Yūgao turned to Naruto with a slight smirk on her face, knowing where this had probably come from. "Looks like you managed to light a fire under her, didn't you Naruto?" she asked the blonde teen.

Naruto blushed a little, but there was a smug grin on his face as he raced after Koyuki.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

The doors to Dotō's throne room burst open with a loud explosion as the four Konoha shinobi rushed in, followed closely by Koyuki. The room itself was fairly bare, with the only adornment being the large throne sitting atop a raised stone dais with a short flight of stairs leading to it. And sitting atop that throne, looking incredibly smug, was Dotō himself, Naruto's Zanpakutō resting against one side of the throne like some kind of trophy.

"So good of you to come," stated the man as he smiled down at the gathered shinobi as Koyuki made her way to the front. "Koyuki."

There was something off in the man's tone, something that made all the leaf shinobi edgy. It sounded like Dotō was expecting them to come. Their suspicions were confirmed when Koyuki suddenly rushed forward towards her uncle. Yūgao moved to stop her moments later, only for Nadare, Mizore, and Fubuki to suddenly appear between them and the two Kazehanas.

"You know you really shouldn't be surprised. I'm an actress after all, lying and playing parts is what I do." she stated absently as she walked up the steps toward her uncle, her voice cold and devoid of any real emotion.

"And what a masterful performance it was my dear." offered Dotō snidely, a smirk on his features as he rose to greet his niece.

As she reached the top of the steps, Koyuki tossed a glance behind her shoulder, her eyes focusing on Naruto who was glaring up at her. "For what it's worth, thanks." she offered sadly before she turned and approached her uncle. Only, when she was mere steps away, the crystal fell from her hand as she suddenly reached into her coat, pulling a small knife that she rapidly plunged into the surprised man's robes, shocking everyone in the room.

"I told you already, I'm an actress." snarled Koyuki as she tried to drive the blade deeper into her uncle's side, only to gasp in surprise when the blade refused to sink past the first inch or so.

"You wretched whelp!" snarled Dotō, one of his arms shooting out to backhand the girl, sending the younger Kazehana flying from the surprisingly powerful blow. "You honestly thought that pathetic little toy would be enough to kill me!?" roared the furious tyrant. He grabbed the edge of his robes, pulling them off in a single fluid movement, revealing a black chest plate that looked like several large, black scales layered over each other, the edges colored a deep blue, with the same blue and white Ying Yang symbol as the chakra armor they'd seen before resting over where the heart should be and a device similar to Fubuki's wings resting in the center of his back. A pair of black bracers covered each of his wrists while black armored greaves covered most of his legs and lower body, the top portion covered by a pale green skirt that covered most of his pelvis and stretched down to cover some of his legs.

"That's…" whispered Yūgao, her eyes widening with realization.

"Chakra armor?" finished Dotō smugly, the former rage gone as he reverted back to smug satisfaction as he picked up the Hexagonal Crystal from where Koyuki had dropped it. "Yes, our latest prototype. Did you fools really think I'd simply hand out my weapons without keeping the best for myself?" he started laughing as he reached out and picked up a still wobbly Koyuki from where he'd knocked her to the floor. "Now my dear, let's go, to the end of the rainbow." he finished with a sarcastic laugh, quoting the end of Yukie's latest picture.

"Koyuki!" screamed Naruto, disappearing in a _**Shunpo**_ to the throne and grabbing his sword. Using the throne like a springboard, the blonde swordsman launched himself at Dotō, his sword flying from its scabbard as he brought it out and around in a powerful slash aimed at the tyrant's chest.

In response, Dotō merely raised one of his arms negligently in the direction of the incoming attack. The second the blade of Naruto's sword came within inches of the armor, a chakra barrier flared to life and released a massive pulse of energy towards Naruto, sending his skirting back across the ground.

"Didn't I tell you boy? This armor is the latest creation of Snow's research. That relic can't do a thing to me now." stated Dotō smugly. "But I do believe that's enough games for now." raising his hand, Dotō snapped his fingers and explosions suddenly filled the chamber, the walls detonating as the castle started crumbling around them. "This old place no longer suits my needs, so I'll let it serve as your tomb." stated Dotō as a cable shot from his raised arm, before it pulled the man up and out of the collapsing building and toward the roof. His minions followed after and the Konoha shinobi scattered.

Save Naruto who disappeared upward in another _**Shunpo**_, following right on Dotō's heels.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

As the castle collapsed around them, Hinata and Shikamaru dived out, landing in the branches of the pine forest that stretched beneath Dotō's mountainside fortress. The two Genin barely had a moment to catch their breath and recover from their harsh landing when a dozen kunai started raining down on them from the sky; several armed with the same ice bombs that had been used against Hinata before.

Leaping away to dodge the incoming projectiles and rising ice spires, Shikamaru let out a low groan. "This is too troublesome." muttered the Nara, before he looked toward his teammate. "Where are they?"

Hinata's eyes pulsed as her Byakugan came alive, the veins surrounding them now extremely distinct. "One is airborne, north 42 degrees, a second one is coming in fast, south southeast 61 degrees." stated the dark haired Hyūga.

Shikamaru nodded before leaping to the side. "Keep the muscle-head busy; I'll deal with the troublesome flyer."

Hinata nodded, turning on her heels to race toward the Mizore who was rapidly approaching on his snowboard.

_~~~ Shikamaru vs. Fubuki ~~~_

Shikamaru threw himself forward, launching a brace of kunai at the flying kunoichi who didn't even bother dodging, letting the projectiles clang helplessly against her barrier.

"Useless." laughed Fubuki arrogantly as she dived down toward Shikamaru, who continued to throw kunai after kunai as he ran and Fubuki chased him. As she closed in her hands darted through a set of seals. "**Hyōfū: Tsubame Fubuki**! (Ice Style: Swallow Snow Storm) (5)." Instantly the ice covering several of the lower branches of the trees she'd been flying by surged out, forming a dozen miniature swallows that started flying directly toward Shikamaru.

The young Nara continued to run for several more moments before skidding to a sudden stop, his hands already forming seals of his own. "**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**! (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return) (6)." shouted Shikamaru as he brought his foot down, stomping the earth mere moments before the swallows were upon him. As his foot connected, the frozen ground sprang up like a tatami mat, blocking the razor-winged projectiles. As Fubuki flew overhead, a frown quickly forming on her face as she reached for some more kunai, Shikamaru's hands darted together to form an Ox seal before he reached out and grabbed his shield.

"**Doton: Ōishi Shuriken**! (Earth Release: Great Stone Shuriken) (7)" With a grunt and a heave, Shikamaru lifted the large block of stone off the ground and threw it at the turning Fubuki. The large square mat of stone, spinning like a giant shuriken, slammed into her shield with enough force to send the kunoichi flying backwards even as her shield managed to block it and reduce most of it to rubble, though several shards managed to slip through the overworked barrier and cover her face and arms with several small but painful cuts.

"You annoying rodent!" screamed Fubuki as she regained her bearings and started flying after the retreating Shikamaru as he raced back the way they came, once more throwing kunai at her as he ran. "Didn't I tell you before!? It's useless!"

"No, not really." muttered Shikamaru as his hands formed a seal. "Boom." he stated lazily.

"Huh?" shouted Koyuki as she heard hissing from all around her. Turning her head she saw several kunai, seemingly deflected by her barrier on her first pass through, lodged into the trunks of the surrounding trees, ignited exploding notes wrapped around their handles. _'Those throws, they were meant to see how his kunai flew when they were deflected by my barrier and then to set this up. He was setting a trap for me all along.' _she realized before futilely trying to make a break for it.

_KABOOM_

It wasn't the explosion that did her in, though the combined explosions of a dozen exploding tags certainly rattled her; rather it was the dozens of trees suddenly falling on top of her that finished Fubuki off. She screamed as she vainly tried to regain her bearings and weave through the falling foliage, before one of the falling trunks connected squarely with her back, smashing her wing brace as it sent her tumbling to the ground beneath its weight. The combined impact and weight was too much for her armor's stabilizer, ending the already crushed kunoichi's existence in a final explosion.

"What a troublesome woman." muttered Shikamaru from the safety zone outside the reach of his explosives. It had taken a bit of work to get a good idea of how fast his opponent could fly with those wings of hers so he could find the right distance he needed to have her from his blast zone before he set it off. Luckily his Doton techniques had distracted her long enough to give him a good lead or he might have had to set off the blast while he was still in the danger zone.

Now that would have been troublesome.

_~~~ Hinata vs. Mizore ~~~_

Hinata's dashed forward, her body leaning forward with her hands drawn back behind her all to gain more speed, as she dashed at the onrushing Yuki-nin. Mizore had a wide grin on his face, one arm drawn back to smash the slip of a girl charging toward him when she got close.

The distance between the two rapidly closed until, when they were mere feet away, Mizore launched his punch. Instead of smashing the girl's skull like he intended, Hinata leapt forward, using her superior reflexes and agility to actually use the outstretched limb like a springboard to launch herself over the other nin in a spinning leap. When she was directly over him, Hinata launched her palm down, scoring a painful palmstrike to the top of the older shinobi's head while at the same time using it as a balance to alter her fall behind him into a more controlled descent.

Mizore nearly fell off his snowboard, the blow to his head rattling his brain and making it hard for him to stay balanced on his rapidly moving snowboard. He barely managed to bring his arm up to block the roundhouse kick Hinata launched from directly behind him. Still, he managed to block the strike, but the momentum and strength behind the blow, combined with his own loss of balance, sent him flying off his board and into the snow even as his snowboard continued onward without him.

Hinata landed on the ground in a crouch while Mizore quickly managed to push himself out of the snowbank he'd fallen into. Roaring in rage, the larger nin launched himself forward, bringing his metallic arm to bear as he tried to smash the little kunoichi into the ground.

But Hinata was far faster, her speed and flexibility had been increasing rapidly since she'd started training with Yūgao-sensei, and compared to her Mizore, who specialized in power and relied on his snowboard for speed, looked like he was moving in slow motion. She twisted herself around, slipping by the man's prosthetic arm. To her Byakugan, the mechanical prosthetic looked like a mass of wires and tubes all pulsing slowly with chakra fed directly into it by the man's chakra network. Her hands lashed out in a blur, striking at the three of the largest concentrations of chakra in it over the course of a few seconds.

Mizore roared in pain as smoke started to billow from his metallic arm, the entire thing becoming completely irresponsive. "You little bitch!" screamed the man as he swung the now useless prosthetic at Hinata, who dodged with an agile backflip.

Landing in a low crouch several feet away she fell into a loose stance and gave a quiet proclamation. "You are within range of my divinations." she intoned quietly as eight triagram circles appeared in her mind's eye around her and her target, setting up the boundaries that she needed to memorize for this technique to work correctly.

With that she launched herself forward, bringing her hands out in two strikes to the man's chest. "_Ni Shō_! (Two Palms)" Mizore jerked backward from the blows. Grunting in pain, he tried to swing at her, but the Hyūga girl ducked under the strike and closed the distance.

Two more followed closely after. "_Yon Shō_! (Four Palms)" Mizore jerked and tried to counter again, moving far slower and clumsier this time, and once again Hinata dodged out of the way, easily sidestepping the fumbling punch before closing in again.

Four more followed, her hands starting to blur in a show of speed. "_Hachi __Shō_! (Eight Palms)" Mizore grunted in pain, barely managing to remain on his feet let alone try and counter the attack

As eight more palms strikes followed in a rapid flurry, she finished with a declaration of "**Hakke Juroku Shō**! (Eight Triagrams Sixteen Palms) (8)." slamming the final palm directly into the center of the man's chest

As the final strike landed Mizore fell backward, blood exploding from his lips as his internal organs failed him. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Hinata was panting lightly as she slowly let her stance fall. She was pleased that she was able to perform her newest Jūken technique correctly; it was the most basic version of one of her clan's most prized techniques. Her father had actually been proud of her when she managed to use it correctly in her last training session with him before they'd left for this mission. Her father, the constantly cold and distant Hiashi, had started to warm up to his wallflower daughter, beginning to see the potential she had. While she never spoke of her efforts to create her own version of the Jūken to him, the man seemed to know and, while not effectively supportive, did not decry or attempt to halt her efforts. If anything, the man seemed to see it as a test, a way to see if the small bits of promise he was seeing in his eldest child were really indicators of a hidden talent or just the hopeful imaginings of her teacher.

Still it was just another step forward; she had a long way to go until she felt ready to view herself as worthy of her dreams, until she was capable of changing her clan.

Until she felt strong enough to tell Naruto how she felt.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

Meanwhile, Yūgao had her own matters to settle. Instead of heading down into the forests, she'd followed her target up onto the mountainside. A part of her wanted to follow her two students and ensure their safety, but Rōga was the far greater threat. Both of his Chūnin lackeys barely deserved the title, relying far too heavily on their armor, and Dotō, while his new armor was an unknown variable, still had only mediocre shinobi training.

No, it was best she eliminate the largest threat to her team and client first before she moved on to help her students handle the lesser threats.

Standing across from her on a narrow ledge, Nadare was smirking viciously. "Time to finish this Uzuki. Let's hope you give me a better fight than your coward of a commander." taunted the blue-haired nin.

"If memory serves Rōga, you were the one who ran away during our last encounter." responded Yūgao calmly before she burst forward, her body practically disappearing in a blur as she moved.

Nadare, however, was already going through a series of handseals. "**Hyōfū: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu**! (Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique) (9)." called out the Yuki jounin as he brought his hands together into the final seal when Yūgao had covered nearly half the distance between them.

Instantly the ice and snow covering the mountainside above them exploded outward, morphing into dozens of giant wolf-like constructs with glowing red eyes. The ice wolves barred their fangs, howling and barking as they charged toward Yūgao.

The purple-haired jounin didn't stop in her charge, instead using her momentum to leap into the air above the first charging wolf. In twin puffs of smoke, her twin war fans appeared in her hands. "**Katon: Hōō Senpū**! (Fire Release: Phoenix Whirlwind) (10)." called out Yūgao as she fell toward the ground, bringing her fans out in a circular, sweeping gesture that caused the air around her to ignite in a whirlwind of flames. The surrounding ice wolves were instantly felled as the flames melted their bodies back into water, canceling the jutsu.

Nadare scowled as he watched his fiercest jutsu being melted away. His hands quickly started forming the seals for his jutsu again…

Only for Yūgao to explode out of the flaming tempest like some sort of divine being, her katana drawn and completely wreathed in furious red and gold flames. "**Higiri**! (Fire Slash) (11)." her voice echoed over the roaring flames of her technique.

Nadare's eyes widened in fear and shock as he brought his hands together again. "**Hyōfū: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu**! (Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique) (9)." screamed the panicking nin. A half-dozen more ice wolves erupted out of the surrounding ice and barreled toward Yūgao, intent on intercepting her before she could reach their creator.

Yūgao didn't even slow in her charge, instead her sword flickered out, moving faster than the eye could see, as three of the ice wolves attempted to pounce on her. Instantly all three exploded in a blast of steam and boiling water, their body completely vaporized as the seemingly invisible sword blade sliced through them. The remaining three attempted to charge her head on, only for her to meet the first with another blindingly fast slash of her sword. The sword cut through the ice wolf's body instantly, and the blast of heat released by the swinging of her blade was so immense the two wolves directly behind the first quickly dissolved into water as well.

All six wolves had fallen in as many seconds.

Nadare eyes widened further, staring at the scene in complete and utter disbelief. "Imposs…" he started, only for Yūgao to cross the remaining distance before he could finish the thought.

Yūgao's sword lashed out once more, the flames still burning viciously. Nadare quickly pumped extra chakra into the barrier, trying to push the devastating technique back. His barrier met the burning sword in a massive flash of light. The heat coming off the burning blade was enough to cause Nadare's face and exposed skin to instantly start to redden and burn and his hair to smolder. He pumped even more of his chakra into the barrier, trying with everything he could to keep the burning blade away from him. But it wasn't enough. In a small explosion, the central control unit of his armor exploded in a small burst of smoke and his barrier shattered. Still the barrier had slowed down the attack enough for Nadare to leap away and dodge the remainder of the blow. Yūgao's flame-covered sword instead hit the snow-covered ground, causing a massive burst of stream as all the snow in a twenty-foot radius around the impact site instantly vaporized.

Nadare let out a small sigh of relief as he landed outside the steam cloud, only for it tinstantlyo turn into a gurgle of pain and blood. Looking down he saw a, now flameless, sword blade exiting his stomach.

"A shinobi should never be too reliant on a single tool Rōga." stated Yūgao coldly from behind him, her sword still sticking out of the man's stomach. "You rely so heavily on that armor of yours to keep you safe, you forget that it only protects you from chakra and projectiles, not a good, solid length of sharpened steel." With a single fluid motion Yūgao removed her sword from his stomach before swinging it outward in a quick flash before resheathing it across her back.

Nadare Rōga's body fell to the cold snow in front of her, his head landing several inches away, eyes still wide and unbelieving.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_(Rainbow Glacier Shrine)_

Circling a large frozen lake that took up most of a frozen plateau, the Rainbow Glaciers were an imposing sight. The six massive glaciers themselves were towering monuments, each made of ice so old and solid that no flame could hope to melt them in a hundred years.

And sitting at their center, on an artificial island on the frozen lake's surface, sat a small wood and stone shrine, shaped like a large cauldron with dozens of frozen-over tubes connected to its base. The shrine itself was a fairly new addition to these ancient monoliths, created at the end of a massive project that Sōsetsu Kazehana had begun centering around the towering glaciers. The truth of the project was lost to everyone, buried with the fallen Daimyo when his brother led his coup de ta.

But Dotō knew, he knew exactly what was hidden beneath these icy plains. The secret his brother had taken such great lengths to hide from him and all the others. The thing he promised would truly bring spring to their frozen homeland. Oh what a weapon it must be; a tool that, in the proper hands, would make Snow stand above all the other nations. That was the only true spring there could be.

And it was all his. He'd brought the girl, his brother's sniveling little brat, to bear witness to his greatest victory. She'd die soon enough, but why not let her see exactly what the future would bring so she could take word to her father. His dear brother deserved to know that his greatest creation would still change Snow, only under his rule instead.

A victorious smirk wide across his lips, Dotō placed the Hexagonal Crystal in the small divot at the shrines center. With a slight twist, the crystal sank completely into its niche and the entire shrine began to glow, sending small veins of light stretching across the frozen lake and toward the surrounding glaciers. From what little he could find of his brother's notes, the glaciers served as the main power source for his final creation, the unique properties of their ice allowing them to act as massive mirrors to catch the sunlight and convert it into energy to power the machine. The sheer amount of energy all six could gather at once was unbelievable, and it served only to whet Dotō's appetite for the true treasure hidden beneath it all.

His elation sank to anxiousness, then into frustration as no great weapon of mass destruction made itself known. Instead the ice and snow surrounding the glaciers began to steam and hiss, heat rising off of them like a...a massive furnace. Beneath his feet the ice and snow began to crack, ice that had been frozen for centuries starting to give way to the rapidly warming waters beneath it. "What...what is going on?" whispered the stunned tyrant.

Then Koyuki, who'd been watching silently behind him, started to laugh. It started out as a few soft, sad chuckles, then developed into a full and heavy belly laugh, the girl's shoulders shaking and tears leaking from her eyes as she sat where Dotō had tossed her when he'd landed.

"What's so funny girl?" growled Dotō.

"D-Don't you get it?" asked the laughing girl, "This, this is my father's legacy, a way to truly bring spring to Snow." the girl started laughing even harder, clearly suffering from some sort of emotional breakdown. "Can't you see? The ice is already melting. He _literally_ found a way to create spring."

Dotō's eyes widened in shock and realization. It couldn't be. All those years of work, all that effort, all the time he'd spent working to uncover his brother's final creation. Just to find an oversized heat generator?

Roaring in frustration and rage, Dotō grabbed Koyuki by the throat, lifting her off the ground with one hand. He'd end his brother's miserable line for this humiliation! Drawing back the other he prepared to crush the girl in a single blow.

"Let her go!"

Only for something to impact his barrier seconds later. A silver projectile, seemingly encased in a shell of pure chakra, was attempting to break through his barrier. He felt his barrier strain against the attack, and heard a few small cracks as the control unit for his armor's barrier system began to strain, but it was enough. The projectile's chakra was finally overwhelmed, causing the shell to fade away and the narrow silver projectile left inside fell to the side.

Throwing the girl aside and turning his rage-fueled vision toward the source of the projectile he saw him, the blonde-haired Kurosaki brat standing atop one of the remaining mounds of still melting ice, a white and blue bow held in one hand. The boy suddenly released the weapon and started charging him.

"Naruto!"

He barely heard the girl call out the brat's name. His plans, his dreams, were now in tatters and the fool boy had presented himself as a target to relieve his frustrations upon. Bringing his hands together he started forming seals for his own personal jutsu.

"**Hyōfū: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu**! (Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard) (12)" roared Dotō, bringing back one of his fists. Instantly ice and snow, dyed black by his chakra, began gathering around his fist before he launched it forward, firing the attack toward his target. Ice and snow continued to gather around the projectile as it flew forward, quickly turning it into a large, black dragon's head, maw and eyes aglow with red light as it barreled toward its target.

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

Naruto was feeling more than a little tired. It had taken over two dozen _**Shunpo**_s, several fired one after another, and a lot of tree jumping just to keep up with the bastard who'd kidnapped Koyuki. Sure his bloodline made it nearly impossible for him to run out of chakra but the strain of using so much still tired him out.

Still, he'd arrived just in time to watch as the entire thing light up with chakra before it started feeling like he'd stepped into a sauna. While he was trying to puzzle out what was happening, Dotō had apparently lost it and grabbed Koyuki by the throat, his intentions obvious. Knowing he couldn't close the distance in time, Naruto brought out his bow and pulled out another Seele before launching it at the tyrant, hoping to at least get him away from Koyuki. His Seele hadn't broken through the barrier like before, but it had definitely distracted the old bastard.

Deactivating his bow and letting his now free arm drop back to his side he charged forward, ready to take the fight straight to the psycho. It was time to end this.

"**Hyōfū: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu**! (Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard) (12)."

Naruto leapt to the side. He managed to avoid the main attack, but the explosive shockwave created by the impact still caught him in the side and sent him skidding. He managed to regain his balance, drawing his sword as he continued to charge. Focusing more chakra into his blade, causing it to glow blue, he slashed toward Dotō even as he continued to charge. "**Zanjutsu: ****Hanasaku Kiri**! (Cutting Technique: Flower Blossom Slash) (13)." launching a large crescent-shaped blade of chakra at the tyrant, which quickly shattered into dozens of smaller blades.

Dotō didn't even try to dodge, merely bringing both arms in front of him, forming a cross block. As the dozens of small chakra blades flew towards him, his barrier suddenly surged to life, deflecting or completely vaporizing the chakra constructs as the came toward him. As the last of the blades vanished, the tyrant spun, blocking the sword strike Naruto had launched from behind with his bracers and sending Naruto stumbling backwards as his barrier pulsed outward.

As the blonde reeled from the sudden pulse of chakra, Dotō charged forward, his armor enhancing more than simply his chakra as he drew back a fist and slammed it into Naruto's face. The blow sent him hurtling backward several feet before he crashed into the surface of the lake, breaking through the already weakened ice and down into the waters below.

As he started to sink, the last things he heard was Dotō starting to laugh and Koyuki screaming his name

'_No, I'm not going to lose like this!'_ snarled Naruto as he fought to remain conscious, the blow mixed with his exhaustion making it hard to think straight. _'I'm not going to let that bastard get away with what he's done. I'm going to kick his ass!' _

"_**Well said child."**_ a deep, echoing voice seemed to echo around him.

Opening his eyes, Naruto noticed the now familiar loss of color in his surroundings before his eyes locked on the figure towering before him. It was a massive dragon, easily twenty stories tall, seemingly made of steel and leather rather than flesh and bone. It's hide was seemingly made of a dark and burnt grey metal, riveted and pieced together to seemingly form a complex array of scales and vents; making the spirit look more like a suit of armor than a living creature. Short metal spikes emerged from the creature's back, starting at the base of the skull and moving downward to cover its spine to the tip of its long, powerful tail. It held four powerful limbs, each tipped with a set of claws that looked more like massive swords, and a set of black leather wings, supported by a network of blackened steel similar to the creature's scales, rose from its back. It's long, reptilian head was capped with a pair of large, slightly curved metal horns, and another smaller pair beneath the first covering either side of its head. However, it was the massive spirits eyes, pure pools of burning red flames, that caught Naruto's attention.

"_**Rage fuels many flames, but justice burns through all wickedness."**_ rumbled the massive sword-spirit as it stared down at its host. _**"At its heart, fire is a weapon of purity. As old dead growth must be burned away so that new life can take its place, so too must the wicked be cleansed in fire so the just may rise. That is the true heart of flame, and it rests in your heart as well child. Know now that I fight with you, I am..." **_

_**~~~ XXXXX ~~~**_

Back up top, Dotō was laughing, taking great and immense joy in finally removing one of the annoying thorns that had been digging into his side. Finishing, he turned his attention to Koyuki, who was staring wide-eyed and disbelieving at the spot where the boy had fallen through. _'Perhaps I should throw her in as well once I snap her neck, let them be together in the end.'_ thought Dotō viciously as he started walking toward his niece, intent on finishing what he'd started before they'd been interrupted…

"**Hai Warui Moyasu, Jigokugizō**! (Burn the Wicked to Ash, Hell Forge)"

The sudden shout instantly shifted the daimyo's attention back toward the opening in the water. There, exploding out of the water and trailed by a torrent of whirling flames, was the boy. As the brat landed on the ice in front of the hole he'd managed to smash him into, Dotō caught sight of the strange new weapon the boy was wielding

It looked like a single piece of metal armor that covered the entirety of his right arm and was made of some dark, burnt grey metal. The shoulder was topped with a rippling scale-like design, seemingly joined together by a single piece. The forearm and upper arm were both completely encased in armor, the backs of both sections covered in what appeared to be vents, while the top of the elbow was covered in a double-ended nozzle of some kind. The hand and fingers were plated, allowing the fingers to move freely, and each digit ended in a thick, draconic claw. (_**AN**__:_ _See profile form image_).

"Round two teme, let's finish this." Naruto growled as he brought his newest Zanpakutō to bear.

"Insolent whelp." snarled Dotō as his hands once again flashed through the seals for his jutsu. "**Hyōfū: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu**! (Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard) (12)." roared out the tyrant as he launched another black ice dragon at the boy.

Naruto brought up his own arm, spreading the palm open and revealing a small, nozzle-like opening in the center of the palm. "_**Honōhebi**_! (Blaze Serpent) (14)." screamed the blonde as fire exploded from his palm, rapidly expanding and forming a dragon-like mass that met Dotō's attack halfway between the two. The two attacks seemed to war with one another for several seconds before the flame dragon finally melted through its counterpart. However, it lost most of its consistency doing so, leaving only a large wave of flames still hurtling toward Dotō.

The tyrant once again raised both arms in a cross block, activating and enhancing his barrier to weather the storm of fire. However, when the flames cleared he saw his opponent charging straight toward him. Snarling in rage, Dotō brought his hands together and formed the seals for his strongest attack. "**Hyōfū: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu**! (Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard) (16)." he screamed, launching a black ice dragon to either side. The two serpents quickly began to spin around their creator forming a massive tornado of black ice.

Naruto merely continued to charge straight toward it. Bringing back his fist, fire began to explode from the vent covering his elbow, launching him forward. "_**Kazanken**_! (Volcano Fist) (17)." screamed the blonde as he was literally rocketed forward, his entire arm engulfed in flames from the other vents and glowing red hot.

The burning fist met the swirling ice with an audible explosion of steam. Still, after a moment's delay, the constant pressure from the elbow-nozzle, now acting as a jet booster, pushed Naruto forward, breaking through the barrier and sending him rocketing right toward its center where a shocked Dotō stood watching.

"I-Impossible!" screamed the panicking Daimyo as he once again brought both arms to bear in hopes of blocking the incoming attack.

"_**Mōkaryūsei**_! (Blaze Meteor) (18)." roared Naruto as the flames coating his metallic fist grew even larger before he slammed it into Dotō.

The corrupt daimyo's barrier tried to thwart the attack as the man pushed everything he could into his barrier in a last-ditch attempt to save himself. Maybe if he was a better shinobi rather than someone simply relying on a weapon and some halfway training he could have done it or at least used the delay to dodge. Instead his armor's control unit gave way in a small explosion. Dotō's eyes didn't even have time to widen as his barrier shattered, before Naruto's flaming fist impacted his still crossed arms and the world exploded into flames.

Seconds later Dotō's blackened, smoldering corpse flew out of the blast zone, still smoking. The smoke cleared moments later revealing a still-standing Naruto, his metallic armor still poised from the last punch.

Standing back up, he turned to grin at Koyuki. "I win." he stated with a broad grin on his lips as he started to approach her where she was standing on the rapidly melting lake's edge.

Koyuki simply stared at him as he approached, unable to really say anything.

Then Naruto's grin grew even wider, "Will you look at that." he stated gesturing out past the edge they were standing on. The entirety of the surrounding snow had already melted and bits of bright green grass were starting to show themselves. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful spring, huh princess?" offered the blonde teen with a grin as he plopped down on the ground.

Koyuki couldn't hold it in any longer, she started laughing again. She laughed long and hard, she laughed until she was crying; happier than she'd ever been in a long time.

Yes it did indeed look like a beautiful spring.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Jutsu Identification**

(1) _Wärmen_ (Warming) - Lower-level Gintō. A weaker version of the more advanced Gintō _Heizen_ (Heating) that uses only a single Gintō tube. When actiated, anything touched by the waters of the Gintō is purged, causing damage similar to a powerful acid or other corrosive. Less powerful than the destructive forced created by _Heizen _(Heating) it still very useful since it can be used to cover smaller areas.

(2)**Hakuda: Kazaguruma** (White Strikes: Windmill) – _C-ranked Hakuda taijutsu technique_. A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force.

(3)**Suiton: Teppōdama**(Water Release: Gunshot)** – **_C-ranked offensive Suiton ninjutsu_. The user concentrates chakra into their mouth before kneading it and converting it into water, which can then be fired in multiple shots, depending on the amount of chakra the user put into it. Unlike many Suiton jutsu this requires no nearby water sources, a rare advantage for Suiton wielders.

(4) **Hakuda: Tesshō** (White Strikes: Iron Palm) – _C-ranked Hakuda taijutsu technique_. A palm thrust enhanced with chakra to increase the penetrating power of the impact. It is similar to the _**Ikkotsu**_ (Single Bone) technique in many ways, but sacrifices a portion of the attacks power for greater speed. While external damage caused by this technique is minimal, it is capable of causing extensive internal damage, often rupturing and/or damaging organs and bones from the force of the impact.

(5) **Hyōfū: Tsubame Fubuki** (Ice Style: Swallow Snow Storm) – _B-ranked offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. This technique creates a cluster of ice blade in the shape of miniature swallows out of preexisting ice, which the user then directs at an opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings.

(6) **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return) – _C-ranked defensive Doton ninjutsu_. After striking the ground with their hands or feet, the user creates a large wall of earth in front of them that can be used to block incoming attacks.

(7) **Doton: Ōishi Shuriken** (Earth Release: Great Stone Shuriken) – _C-ranked offensive Doton ninjutsu_. A technique often used in combination with the _Doroku Gaeshi_ (Earth Shore Return) or similar techniques. The user grabs onto a large piece of stone or rock, surging their chakra through it to augment its weight and control before throwing it at an opposing adversary.

(8) **Hakke Juroku Shō** (Eight Triagrams Sixteen Palms) – _C-ranked Jūken taijutsu technique_. The least variant of the Hyūga Clan's legendary _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_ (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) technique. While the _Hachishō Danmaku_ (Eight Palm Barrage) teaches the basic idea of the technique, this technique is the actual first step to learning the full version. Forming the image of eight triagram circles in their mind's eye to create an area of control for the technique, the user moves forward and begins a rapid series of strikes at a combination of the target's tenketsu, striking first with a two-strike combination, then another two- strike, then a four- strike combination, then finishing with an eight-strike combination to create sixteen strikes in a total of four combinations.

(9) **Hyōfū: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu** (Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique) – _A-ranked offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. The user channels their chakra into nearby snow and ice, transforming it into a massive pack of giant wolves which pursue and attack the target(s) of this technique. If used on a mountainside or similar surface this technique also causes an avalanche directed at their opponent, greatly increasing the wolves' speed and offensive might.

(10) **Katon: Hōō Senpū** (Fire Release: Phoenix Whirlwind) – _B-ranked offensive/defensive_ _Katon technique_. A skill of the _Hiiro Hōō_ (Scarlet Phoenix) style of _tessenjutsu _(_**lit**_: Iron Fan Techniques, the martial arts of wielding a tessen or war fan). The wielder uses Katon chakra to rapidly heat the winds produced by their tessen, which are themselves augmented by chakra sent through the tessen itself all while whirling the fans around their bodies, creating a whirlwind of flames that surrounds them. The flames not only burn anything in reach but also protect the user and block an opponent's line of sight to them for several moments after the technique ends.

(11) **Higiri** (Fire Slash) – _A-ranked offensive Katon/kenjutsu technique_. One of Yūgao three original techniques that combine her training with elemental techniques and her mastery over weapons, particularly her katana sword. They were originally inspired by Yūgao seeing her former Anbu commander, Kakashi Hatake; perform his legendary _Raikiri _(Lightning Cutter) technique, said to be one of the strongest elemental ninjutsu in existence. Yūgao was amazed at the combined power and simplicity of the technique and was inspired to create her own technique eventually culminating into the three sister jutsu: Higiri, _Raigiri_ (Lightning Slash), and _Suigiri_ (Water Slash). The Higiri in its simplest form is merely channeling a massive amount of fire chakra across the length of her blade and constantly circulating it around and through the sword. The heat of the flames produced also superheats the sword to a near melting point, requiring a high-end sword otherwise the sword will melt and become useless after or even during the technique. The combined heat of both the constantly renewed flames and the superheated metal of the sword is intense enough that Yūgao has been known to cut through metal as easily as paper with a single strike and simply swinging it releases burst of heat strong enough to ignite wood. Unlike its sister techniques, which are one-strike techniques, the Higiri can be maintained continuously. However, the technique is both highly draining and physically hazardous if used for too long due to the intense heat produced by the blade. Yūgao has stated that the longest she can control this technique is thirty seconds without risking losing her sword arm to the flames.

(12) **Hyōfū: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu** (Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard) – _B-ranked offensive Hyōton ninjutsu_. The user gathers a portion of ice and snow around their fist, dying it black with their chakra, before launching it forward. The attack will gather more ice as it moves, eventually creating a large, dragon-like projectile that will strike a target with powerful destructive force.

(13) **Zanjutsu: ****Hanasaku Kiri** (Cutting Technique: Flower Blossom Slash) – _C-ranked offensive kenjutsu technique_. An advanced form of the _**Hizangeki**_ (Flying Slash) technique. This technique is first formed in a manner similar to its base technique, though much larger. After launching the chakra blade, it then shatters into dozens of smaller blades that fly in the same general direction of the original attack. While is each individual blade is quite weak, no stronger than a normal _**Hizangeki**_, the sheer number and spread of the attacking blades makes this technique difficult to block or dodge completely.

(14) _**Honōhebi**_ (Blaze Serpent) – _Ability of Jigokugizō's Shikai state_. The small hollow in the center of Jigokugizō's palm releases a massive burst of flame, which condenses after being fired into a draconic mass that flies toward the target.

(15) **Hyōfū: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu** (Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard) – A-ranked offensive/defensive Hyōton ninjutsu. An advanced form of the _**Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu**_ (Black Dragon Blizzard) technique that creates two ice dragons which then begin to circle the user at intense speeds, creating a massive whirlwind of ice and snow that not only damages any opponent that gets near, but acts as a protective barrier for the user at its center.

(16) _**Kazanken**_ (Volcano Fist) –_ Ability of Jigokugizō's Shikai state._ The small nozzle on the back of Jigokugizō's elbow releases a large, directed gout of fire. Rather than attack this augments the user's speed and power, acting as a jet booster. The remainder of the arms is also wreathed in flames from the vents, augmenting the attack with a great deal of explosive force.

(17)_** Mōkaryūsei**_ (Blaze Meteor) –_ Ability of Jigokugizō's Shikai state._ After covering itself in flames, Jigokugizō's wielder then concentrates them into the arms first, greatly enhancing the power of a single blow and causing a fiery explosion on impact.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

**END CHAPTER 21**

**Thus ends the Snow Arc. A brief epilogue next chapter followed by a return to Konoha**

**Sorry for the delay, but this one fought me all the way, still I mostly like how it came out.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	22. Dinner with the Hyūgas

**Naruto: Blades, Bows, and Souls**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**ImagineBreaker7**: Don't expect much from the epilogue, it's basically just wrapping the arc up so we can return to Konoha.

_Kid Coheed_: Thank you, as for Bankai, well you'll have to wait a while to see, those won't be coming until at least Shippuden

**Arai Kaji**: Not really, I've got most of the basic ideas, the real time eater's fleshing those ideas out and turning them into actual chapters

**Elemental Flash**: Thank you, as for your questions: No, no, wait and see, no but both Fullbring and Bount will make an appearance in the future, and classic hollow.

**ryuken85**: The other teams are going to be stronger, maybe not as strong but they will be improved.

**Kronos Titan of Time**: Kidō is blocked by the chakra armor so its kind of a no go for this arc.

**DocHoliday0316**: *Shrugs* He had a file hidden within mouth's reach in cannon, so I thought why not more? I've come to believe that ninja live by the boyscout's motto: Always be prepared. As for your questions 1) Chūnin exams or maybe shortly before, 2) Not planning on it.

**Dragon Man 180**: That's more in line with the jutsu. I think earth techniques lighten the rock while they're in contact with the user's body.

**GlassedGamer**: Sorry, but my authoring style has always believed that the devil is in the details. Ishida Glass is similar to Ishida Silver, only, you know, glass. It is highly resistant to normal damage and can also channel chakra easier than normal glass. The idea was originally to give Naruto a pair of glasses that worked like binoculars or a scope for his bow, but that idea fizzled out fast.

_**To everyone else who read and reviewed thanks for your time and support.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Zanpakutō Speech"_

"**Demon/Large Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summon Thought' **_

**Jutsu**, _Kidō/Gintō Incantation_, _Kidō /Gintō Spell Name_, _**Skill Name**_, _**Zanpakutō Ability**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else for that matter except for any original ideas. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 22 Dinner with the Hyūgas**

It was nearly a week after the final confrontation with Dotō when the Konoha-nin were ready to depart Snow Country.

The changeover from Dotō's regime to Koyuki's went far smoother than most would have expected. It seems that the tyrant had not made himself many friends during his decade-long reign. The fact that most of his efforts and focus, along with the majority of his increased tax funds, had been on turning his brother's beneficial inventions into war-machines had certainly made him unpopular with the common people. The fact that his brother, while eccentric, was a much beloved leader since several of the inventions he'd worked on had already made life in Snow far easier, hadn't helped the man's popularity much either. Combined with the truth of his death, which Dotō had always claimed, with only limited success, was a tragic accident followed by a coup attempt by several of his brother's former advisers that Dotō's shinobi allies had bravely put down, being revealed and it wasn't surprising that the vast majority of Snow's people were quick to side with their newly returned, not to mention famous and charismatic, princess.

The nation's army and samurai forces were also quick to throw their support behind the young princess. Apparently Dotō had favored his shinobi minions far more than he had the other sections of the nation's military, giving the shinobi of Yukigakure more and more authority in military matters. This had, of course, created a great deal of resentment in the other military branches, something the rebels had taken advantage of. Not a day after Dotō's death, the heads of the military and Samurai forces were kneeling in front of Koyuki, proclaiming their loyalty to the 'rightful Daimyo of Snow.'

The only holdouts had been a portion of the remaining nobility and a large faction within the nation's small shinobi village, Yukigakure. Several of the noble families had gained a lot of influence and wealth by supporting Dotō and his works, and they were loath to risk losing it when a new Daimyo took power. Several of them claimed her to be a fake, but Sandayu and the few surviving members of the old regime supporting her quickly quieted most of those accusations. The fact that Dotō had no wife or known mistresses, and thus no heir to his throne, also removed another option they could have used to stay in power. In the end most quietly accepted the turnover, some hoping to turn this to their advantage and gain further control through manipulating the weak-willed heiress and former starlet.

They would find it a task much easier said than done. Anyone who'd ever met Koyuki could attest to how strong-willed, or simply stubborn, the young actress could be. Many of these would-be manipulators would lose the power and fortunes they'd so coveted when the supposedly weak girl brought them to her court under charges of conspiracy or crimes against the nation in their support of her treasonous uncle.

Yukigakure, however, was a far more dangerous problem than a few plotting nobles. The village, or at least the majority of it, had been one of Dotō's major supporters in his coup de ta against Koyuki's father. The majority of the village knew this and also knew that with a new Daimyo, the daughter of the man they had helped Dotō assassinate, on the throne they were in a great deal of trouble.

It needs to be said just how reliant a shinobi village is on its Daimyo. even more so for smaller villages like Yukigakure. The Daimyos not only held supreme authority over the nation that the villages were built in, but they supplied a large percentage of the villages funding, both in the form of missions and in direct funding to help keep the village running. It ranged from anywhere between a quarter for the larger or more independent villages like Konoha, to nearly half, for smaller or more isolated villages like Yukigakure. In exchange the villages provided several services to their Daimyos and home nations.

In times of war, the village and its shinobi acted as a military force for their homeland, creating and taking missions specifically designed to aid their country in whatever conflict they were involved in. During times of peace, they acted as a sort of security force for the nation's government, ferreting out threats and dangers to the nation before assigning shinobi squads to handle them, using the funding provided by the Daimyo to pay for them. They also served as the center for a nation's intelligence network, with many Daimyos relying solely on their shinobi to provide spies and other forms covert intelligence outside their own courts. Most importantly, a village would never take missions that directly harmed its home government, unless such missions were authorized by the Daimyo themselves.

There was a reason that Yukigakure's siding with Dotō's rebellion had come as such a surprise. Despite their advanced skills and abilities, shinobi villages like Yukigakure held less than a full thousand shinobi, less than a fifth of the size of even the least populous of the great five, while the combined forces of Snow's samurai and army forces held easily ten times that amount. While it could certainly put up a fight, even a major village simply couldn't win if it were to openly revolt against its parent nation.

Had Dotō's forces failed to usurp him, Lord Sōsetsu would have been well within his rights to completely wipe Yukigakure off the face of the map, either by cutting off all funding to the village and letting it slowly starve to death or by simply ordering his army and samurai forces to burn it to the option that was now available to his daughter. It was only the quick thinking of a section of Yukigakure's shinobi that prevented the village from being wiped out. Instead, they staged a small-scale rebellion of their own. A large contingent of the remaining shinobi attacked, captured, and/or killed the remaining leading council of the village before bringing them to Koyuki, proclaiming their loyalty and begging forgiveness for being 'manipulated' by Dotō and his ilk.

With Nadare, one of Yuki's strongest nin and its current jounin commander, and a large number of its shinobi already dead, Dotō's self-destruct maneuver killing as many of his own men as it had the rebels without even managing to take out his primary targets, the village was now in poor straights. Their internal coup had worsened that problem even more, leaving them with only a fraction of their former numbers and without many of their strongest and most experienced fighters. Even if Koyuki showed mercy and allowed them to survive it would likely take decades before the village could recover to anything near its former strength.

That was probably part of why they did it. To show how far they'd fallen and present a weak face to make themselves seem like less of a threat to the new Daimyo. They could recover from what had happened, but not if Koyuki decided she didn't trust them enough to keep them around and decided to burn their village to the ground and start from scratch.

And it worked, mostly. Koyuki did decide to allow the remains of Yukigakure to continue, but not without stiff regulation. The number of missions and amount of funding they'd receive from the Daimyo's court would be both extremely limited and closely monitored, slowing down their recovery even more. No Yuki shinobi would have a place as guards in the Daimyo's court, and the village itself would be closely monitored for a long time to come. If even the slightest hint of treason were to come to light…well needless to say it would be very bad for Yukigakure.

So in bit more than a week Snow was starting to return to some semblance of stability. A grand inauguration was held with Koyuki, standing atop a raised platform and dressed in an elaborate rainbow-colored kimono, speaking to the gathered people of Snow, her people. Sandayu stood proudly behind her, dressed in a less elaborate and more somber kimono, Koyuki already having named the man her royal adviser. As she looked out over the gathered masses she spoke of the new spring that would envelop their country, bringing peace and prosperity to them.

She also mentioned forming stronger friendships with their neighbors, particularly Fire Country and Konoha.

In fact, resting in Yūgao's pack was a sealed scroll to be delivered to the Hokage. The scroll was an invitation for an ambassador from Fire Country and Konohagakure to come to Snow, which would soon be renamed Spring, Country and begin discussion for a mutually-beneficial treaty of alliance, one that offered better trade for Fire and more missions for Konoha.

All in all, the mission had ended quite well.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Konohagakure, 2 days after Team 8's return)_

"Hah!" cried Naruto as he brought his katana down in a vicious downward strike.

"Troublesome." grunted Shikamaru as he brought up a kunai to block, intercepting the falling sword, before lashing out with a second kunai held in his free hand and forcing Naruto to jump back.

The two teens were sparring in an open area in their team's usual training field. It was their first day back to their usual training schedules after returning from their latest mission, and Yūgao had assigned them to spar with their respective weapons while she was working on personal training with Hinata. Shikamaru was actually starting to get pretty good with his kunai, and had the advantage of being able to wield one of the light blades in each hand without worrying about the weight unbalancing him. Naruto on the other hand had a larger, heavier weapon, granting him more power and reach with his strikes, and, combined with Naruto's greater experience in bladed combat, meant the blonde teen had a strong advantage.

Still, Shikamaru, lazy ass that he was, was still putting up a good fight.

Landing on his feet, Naruto shifted into a new stance before launching himself forward, bringing his sword back before launching a rapid flurry of slashes while still pressing forward. Shikamaru grunted in effort as he used both kunai to keep up with his teammate's rapid slashes, while at the same time being forced to backpedal in order to keep at least some distance. Naruto lashed out again and again, his blade blurring as he continued his rapid flurry of strikes, not giving Shikamaru a chance to counter and forcing him to stay wholly on the defensive.

Grunting in frustration, Shikamaru finally managed to deflect one of Naruto's strikes away, leaving the blonde open for a stab from one of the Nara's kunai. Naruto reacted instantly, shifting his weight with his still-moving sword and using that momentum to pull himself into a roll, dodging Shikamaru's strike. He finished his roll a short distance away before quickly springing back to his feet in a new stance.

"Alright, that's enough you two." called out Yūgao as she and Hinata entered the clearing.

Naruto nodded as he stood up and sheathed his sword. Shikamaru let out a low yawn as he put his kunai back into their respective pouches. Hinata quickly joined the two boys before the three turned to face their sensei.

"Now I know this is just our first day back after our latest mission, but we still need to keep up our training." stated Yūgao seriously as she looked at her students. "All three of you did very well, you each fought against difficult opponents who had several unique advantages and not only did you manage to survive, but win as well. I'm proud of the progress you've all been making, but that is no excuse to start slacking off. Now I know we usually work on teamwork drills on Saturdays after we finish our morning workouts, but tomorrow we're going to be starting something different. Rather than drills, I'd like you three to go to one another's homes and train together. The training can be anything you like; it's entirely your decision. Tomorrow you'll be working at Hinata's home, next week you'll work at Shikamaru's, and the next week will be Naruto's. On the fourth week we'll be working on more advanced team training exercises before starting the process over again."

"Now the reason we're doing this is to start you three on improving your training as individuals." explained Yūgao. "As you three continue to grow, I'm not going to be able to constantly guide you, so you need to start learning how to plan and train in your own ways to fully develop into true shinobi."

"If this is supposed to be individual training, then why are we going to be doing it together?" questioned Naruto as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"The reason for that is simple." answered Yūgao with a smile. "Even as you develop as individuals, you must also continue to grow as a team. It is no secret that teams formed as Genin most often stay together throughout a shinobi's career as long as the team is still whole. Even when one or more members die, those that survive still work together quite often. Even when you work with a team outside your own, you will either work with people you have at least some familiarity with or at least be given time to get to know each other's skills and abilities before the mission truly begins.

"There is one important reason for this: not knowing your allies' abilities is a major threat on the battlefield. Without knowing your ally's tactics and abilities, you could just as easily endanger them as assist them in a fight. For example: A trio of Chūnin-ranked shinobi are teamed together for a mission where they face a jounin-level opponent. One is a taijutsu expert, another a Katon-user specialized in wide-scale techniques, and the third is a medic. Normally this would make a fairly good balance and they'd have a reasonable chance of at least surviving their encounter. The Katon user would first use their attacks to disrupt or weaken the jounin before creating an opening for the taijutsu expert to exploit while the medic provides backup and support. However, without knowing each other's abilities, they'd likely only get in each other's way. The taijutsu expert would mostly likely move to close the distance between the enemy nin, preventing the Katon user from attacking without harming his ally and leaving the medic unguarded.

"Even in emergencies, teams are usually formed of people who have at least some knowledge of the others' abilities. A mission assigned to a group who has no knowledge of the others capabilities is a dire one indeed." finished Yūgao calmly. "So even as you work as develop your skills as individuals, you must always be aware of your teammates growing abilities. Continuing your individual training as a team is simply another way of accomplishing this, do you understand?"

The three genin chorused an agreement before Yūgao dismissed them for the day.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

_(Hyūga Compound, Next Day)_

Naruto's first thoughts when he visited the Hyūga compound were that it was quite…big…and fancy.

Located in one of Konoha's wealthier districts, the Hyūga Compound was almost large enough to be a district itself. That wasn't too surprising, with the massacre of the Uchiha and the slow dissolution of the Senju clan through war and intermarriage, the Hyūga were one of, if not the, most populous clans in Konoha. It was surrounded on all sides; save for the main gate at the front of the compound and a pair of smaller side gates, by an off-white colored plaster and stone wall that was just short of a story high and topped with black tiles. Not of any real use defensive wise, particularly in a village filled with trained shinobi, the wall mostly served as a status symbol to separate the Hyūga's property from the rest of the district as well as giving the clan some form of privacy from their neighbors.

Considering the Byakugan's ability to see through solid objects, the barrier never interfered with the Hyūga's ability to keep an eye on their neighbors. Which was a bit unfair if you think about it, but then again they were a shinobi clan.

While the Inuzuka Compound had reminded Naruto of its own miniature village, the Hyūga made him think of one giant, old-fashioned mansion rather than a clan compound. It consisted of several dozen building, arranged in a well-spaced and orderly design; all connected with covered walkways and colored the same off-white shade as the wall surrounding it with the same black tile roofs. The buildings themselves were mostly one or two stories houses or apartment halls. From what Hinata explained the 'Main House' Hyūga's usually lived in their own houses with their immediate families while 'Branch House' members lived in the communal apartments. Exactly what the difference between the two 'houses' were, Naruto still wasn't sure. All he knew was that Hinata didn't seem comfortable talking about and would usually try to change the subject.

Naruto usually let her. He knew a thing or two about having things you didn't want to talk about.

Anyway, besides the residential buildings there were also several dojos and a small clan library among the various buildings as well. Between the buildings and filling most of the compound's open ground were several flower gardens, rock gardens, and meditation gardens, all perfectly maintained and carefully cultivated. The buildings were all well cared for and spotlessly maintained, none looking anything less than perfect. Apparently the Hyūga were pretty big into keeping up appearances; probably something to do with being a 'noble' clan. Naruto still didn't understand that part, how could shinobi be 'nobles,' but wasn't interested enough to delve any deeper into the matter.

"F-father has arranged for one of the smaller dojos to be reserved for the day, and w-w are free to use it as we see fit. H-He simply asks that neither of you wander the compound without me or another Hyūga as an escort." stated Hinata nervously as she escorted her two teammates through the estate after meeting them at the gates. While the Hyūga girl was trying to express an aura of calm, her thoughts were racing. _'Naruto-kun's in my home! What should I do, should I show him around first or simply take him to the dojo? Should I show him my room or would that be to forward? Oh, I hope he likes it here. Maybe I should have some tea made, or some snacks or…'_ It was no wonder that her stutter had returned, the girl was feeling a bit more than a little nervous about having her long-time crush in her home.

"So what are you guys going to be working on?" asked Naruto conversationally as Hinata led them into the complex.

Shikamaru yawned lazily as he stretched his arms behind his head. "Dad gave me a new clan technique to try and learn after we got back, so I'll probably be working on that mostly." answered the Nara lazily.

"Cool, what's it called?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**Kagesensui no Jutsu** (Shadow Diving Technique)." answered Shikamaru. "It's kind of like my **Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** (Underground Projection Fish Technique), only it lets me merge with my shadow instead of sinking underground." he explained, noticing his teammate's curious look.

Naruto blinked. "If you can already use _Dochū Eigyo_, and this new technique does the same thing, then why learn it?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru. "Because _Dochū Eigyo_ has some weakness that _Kagesensui_ doesn't have, just like _Kagesensui_ has weaknesses _Dochū Eigyo_ doesn't." he answered simply.

Naruto's only response was a confused, "Huh?"

Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. His teammate was getting better at thinking things through, he honestly was, but there was still times that the troublesome blonde was as thick as a brick. "_Dochū Eigyo_ lets me move underground, making it harder to detect me, but I can only use it on surfaces like sand and dirt, not one something like a wooden floor or a paved street. _Kagesensui_ merges me with my shadow, so I can use it anywhere, but unless I'm careful or there's a lot of shadows around it can be detected a lot easier." explained the Nara.

"Oh, I get it. So one covers up some of the weaknesses of the other? That actually sounds pretty useful." agreed Naruto with a happy nod.

Shikamaru let out another sigh before asking. "What about you?"

"I'm hoping to work on my _Shunpo_ (Flash Step) some more. Yoruichi-san started teaching the basics of this new technique called **Utsusemi **(Cicada), before we left, but I never got a chance to start practicing it. It's kind of like the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique), only a lot better since I can move anywhere I want after using it and I don't need a substitute to replace myself with. She says that if I can master it well enough I'll eventually be able to move into my opponent's blind spot right after they attack me. It sounds so awesome and Yoruichi said that learning it is the first step to learning more advanced _Hohō_ (Step Method) techniques!" answered Naruto with a grin. "It would be a lot easier with a sparring partner though." he finished with a thoughtful expression.

"I-If you'd like Naruto-kun, I'd be glad to spar." offered Hinata meekly. "I've been meaning to practice with some of my Jūken techniques so it would be helpful to me as well." she explained when the blonde's attention turned to her.

Naruto smiled brightly at the shy girl. "That would be awesome Hinata-chan." he agreed happily.

Hinata blushed brightly but returned the blonde's smile with a small one of her own.

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes, silently wishing his blonde teammate would get a clue or his female one would just confess. Why did his teammates have to be so troublesome?

The trio arrived at a small dojo near what Hinata had told them was the Clan Head's dwelling where she and her family lived. Shikamaru immediately moved onto the walkway surrounding the dojo before plopping down into a meditative position to start preparing for his new jutsu while Naruto and Hinata moved inside, where a large sparring circle took up the majority of the building's central room.

The two teens quickly took up spots on opposite ends of the circle before exchanging bows and starting their spar. Hinata rushed in, knowing her purpose in this spar was to act as the attacker so Naruto could work on his defense. When she was within a few feet of him, Naruto's form suddenly flickered as he vanished from sight reappearing several feet away.

"Damn it." grunted the blonde as he came to a stop. "I didn't even leave an afterimage behind at all. I've got to be a lot faster if I want to get this right." His focus suddenly shifted back to the match as Hinata closed the distance again while preparing another strike.

Naruto waited a bit too long to try his technique this time, earning a blow to his shoulder when he'd just started moving, causing him to careen out of control and land in a tumble on the opposite end of the sparring circle. "Ouch." he grunted as tried to push himself up.

"Ow."

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata worriedly as she quickly moved to his side.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata-chan, just waited too long on the Shunpo. That hit threw me off balance and I lost control." grunted Naruto as he tried to move his arm, only to feel a numb, stinging sensation from where the Jūken strike had paralyzed it.

Noticing her friend/crush's discomfort, Hinata quickly went through a quick set of handseals, causing her hands to glow a pale green with medical chakra, before placing them over the spot where her strike had hit.

"Ah." sighed Naruto in relief as he felt the cool sensation of medical chakra healing the damage to his arm. Granted the fox's healing ability would have fixed it soon enough, but it was nowhere near as comfortable as having Hinata's medical techniques healing him. "Thanks Hinata-chan." he offered her with a grateful smile as he rolled and flexed his revived arm.

Hinata blushed cutely. "I-It's no problem Naruto-kun, I am the team's medic after all." she stated softly, before poking her fingers together. "I'm sorry about hurting you."

"Don't sweat it." responded Naruto with a wave of his newly healed hand. "I've told you before Hinata-chan, people get hurt in spars, it's just a part of how you learn. At least now you can heal me up whenever you do smack the crap out of me." he finished jokingly with a broad grin, causing the Hyūga heiress to blush again.

The two quickly stood up and returned to their sparring, Naruto attempting to master the _Utsusemi_ while Hinata worked on her Jūken.

_~~~ XXXXX ~~~_

Naruto was getting better.

There were two secrets to learning the _Utsusemi._ The first was a matter of raw speed, putting enough chakra into the technique so that, when you used Shunpo, you left an afterimage behind long enough for it to be hit. The second lied in the timing, one had to move at just the right moment to leave a realistic afterimage that would survive until after the opponent's strike landed, thus lowering their guard and giving the user enough time to either counter or make a break for it. The first was a question of power, the second was more finesse.

Several hours later Naruto had gotten the first part down pat. After activating his Shunpo he could now leave an afterimage that lasted several seconds, a useful trick on its own. Naruto's prankster side had already devised a dozen ways to use it in a fight. However, the timing was giving him…trouble. He just couldn't get it just right. He either vanished too soon, causing the afterimage to waver before it was even struck, thus weakening the value of the technique, or too late and he'd end up getting hit, usually resulting in a nasty tumble.

Still he was getting better…just not a lot better.

Hinata was charging in again, readying herself for another strike, Naruto braced himself, preparing for another Shunpo. "**Surikaeru**! (Sidestep) (1)." Hinata's form suddenly blurred, disappearing from Naruto's line of sight and reappearing coming from his right-hand side. He barely noticed in time and tried to use _Utsusemi_ to dodge; only he reacted a moment too late. Hinata's palm once more connected with his side right before he flickered away, causing his Shunpo to once again go out of control and him to suffer a rather uncomfortable tumble.

As Hinata moved to heal the damage she'd just caused, a new voice broke in.

"Man, you're really pathetic aren't you?"

Turning to the source of the voice, Naruto found himself staring down at…a little girl. She looked to be about 8 or 9, and was definitely a Hyūga. She also looked like she was related to Hinata, they had the same basic facial builds but their colorings were very different and her features were a bit sterner than Hinata's. She was a petite little thing, standing just over four feet in height with long, dark brown hair, similar to Hinata's dark blue/purple hair in that it was almost black, and the same pale grey eyes of the rest of the Hyūga clan, only they were a shade of slate gray rather than Hinata's lavender-tinted gray. She was dressed in a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts and sandals.

She was also looking down at them with a very snooty look on her face. Naruto shook his head; kids should not be able to look 'snooty.'

"Hanabi-chan." stated Hinata as she nodded to the new girl.

"You know this brat Hinata?" asked Naruto, causing the now-named Hanabi's eyebrow to twitch at being called a brat.

"Hai, she's my younger sister." answered Hinata simply before Hanabi interrupted.

"Oi! Who do you think you're calling a brat, you pathetic commoner!?" shouted said brat.

"Who do you think you're calling pathetic brat!?" responded Naruto hotly. He hated being talked down to, particularly by a kid who looked half his age.

"You obviously." snorted Hanabi. "If you can't even dodge my sister's attacks, you obviously can't be that good."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" growled Naruto. Insulting him was one thing, he could deal with that, but insulting his friends was a one-way ticket to beat-down land, brat or no brat.

"Hmph, I always beat Hinata in our spars." stated Hanabi arrogantly, her chin rising as a superior look appeared on the girl's face. "If she's so weak that I can beat her easily, then what does that say about how I compare to someone like you."

Naruto tossed Hinata a look, and saw that the dark-haired girl was looking away, blushing profusely. _'That doesn't make sense.' _thought Naruto as he looked back at the smaller girl. _'Hinata's really strong, I know that. So this brat is either some kind of fucking prodigy or…'_ something clicked in Naruto's head and he understood. A smirk appeared on his face as he stood back up. Time to teach the brat a lesson.

"Well if you're so strong, than landing a hit on someone like me shouldn't be a problem now should it?" stated Naruto sarcastically as he stepped back into the sparring circle. "Or are you all talk and no bite brat?"

"Who do you think you're talking to commoner?" snapped Hanabi as she stepped into the circle as well.

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm not going to hurt her. I just need to teach her a lesson, that's all." stated Naruto as he shot the older of the two Hyūgas a confident grin.

"What was that!?" growled Hanabi as she glared at the much older teen.

Naruto merely smiled at the girl. "Nothing Hanabi-chan, just some big kid talk." he offered sweetly.

Hanabi actually snarled at him, apparently the kid didn't like being mocked. "I'll show you!" she snapped, activating her Byakugan and charging toward Naruto while her hands glowed slightly with chakra.

Naruto had to admit the brat was fast, for a kid anyway. Still, compared to Hinata who, without taking his Shunpo into account, was the fastest genin on their team, combined with the fact that Naruto was just coming off of hours of sparring with the older, faster Hyūga girl, meaning he was already in a combat ready state, and it was like she was moving in slow motion. When the girl was only a few inches out of reach, Naruto suddenly disappeared; vanishing from the girl's immediate line of sight in a sudden blur.

The smaller Hyūga screeched to a halt, obviously surprised by her opponent's sudden disappearance. As she hastily skidded to stop her charge, Hanabi's Byakugan allowed her to see her foe appear directly behind her, reeling his hand back before bringing it forward to…

_*Poke*_

…poke her in the back of her head. The sudden pressure, combined with her unstable balance due to her sudden stop was enough to send Hanabi sprawling onto her face. "Why you…" growled the little Hyūga as she sprung back up into a low crouch and launched a kick at the blonde's leg, only for him to disappear and reappear again; this time standing right in front of her.

_*Poke*_

He poked her in the forehead this time, causing her to fall back onto her rump, rubbing her abused noggin. Frowning furiously, Hanabi quickly shot back up to her feet and charged again.

Thus the cycle repeated itself. Hanabi would charge, only for Naruto to disappear with a Shunpo before reappearing and poking the girl in the head, usually resulting in her falling back onto the dojo's floor to rise again.

Over half an hour later and Hanabi was sitting on the dojo's floor, legs spread out in front of her and hands behind her and barely keeping the panting girl from collapsing flat onto her back. Standing opposite of her, Naruto hardly looked ruffled, then again he'd been training for a lot longer and nearly limitless stamina was kind of his calling card.

"W-Wh-Why c-ca-can't I h-hit y-you." panted out Hanabi, staring at the blonde in a mixture of shock, exhaustion and more than a tiny bit of awe. This was the first time someone other than her father had beaten her so easily.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll admit, you're pretty good for brat, but I'm better." he tossed the girl a lopsided grin though. "Still, I'm impressed that you were able to keep up with me for as long as you did."

Hanabi ignored the praise. "But sister managed to hit you!" she exclaimed after managing to regain her breath and pointed at Hinata, who'd been watching the fight nervously. "I always manage to beat her when we spar, but she can hit you just fine! So how can you be better than me?"

Naruto grinned, tossing a glance at Hinata before returning his focus to the younger Hyūga. "Maybe 'cause she doesn't fight you with everything she's got?" he offered sagely.

Hanabi blinked, completely unprepared for that answer. "Why would nēsan do that?"

"Because you're her little sister, duh." returned a grinning Naruto as he looked at Hinata, who was blushing brightly, with a fond smile on his lips. "Your big sister's a really nice person Hanabi-chan. She has trouble hitting me in our spars without apologizing for it. If she does that for a teammate and friend, then do you honestly think she could hurt her little sister when they spar?"

Hanabi blinked, looking toward Hinata confusedly. When her elder sister avoided her gaze and continued to blush brightly, she looked down. "So I'm really weak?" she asked, sounding equal parts sad and nervous. Hanabi had always been proud of her strength. To find out that the only reason she'd managed to win all her spars against her sister was because Hinata didn't want to hurt her…it seriously shook the younger Hyūga's confidence.

"Nope." answered Naruto simply as he approached the girl and started to pat her on the head affectionately. "Didn't you hear me before? I already said you were pretty damn strong for a kid. Most of the brats I know wouldn't have been able to last half as long as you did when sparing with me." he grinned at the now blushing Hyūga beneath his hand. It was funny, the sisterly resemblance between her and Hinata really shot up when she blushed. "Just not as strong as me or your nēchan." he finished with a smirk.

Hanabi's blush deepened before she shot back up to her feet. "I'll show you!" she proclaimed loudly, the stuffiness gone and replaced with a more child-like disposition that seemed far more natural on the small girl. "One day I'll be strong enough to beat both you and nēchan!" she proclaimed loudly, pointing at him with a serious expression on her face

Naruto laughed at that. Yeah, this definitely suited the kid more than the stuck-up personality she'd been displaying when she first came in. "I'll be looking forward to that day kid." he agreed as he patted her head again, causing the small Hyūga to blush again.

Hinata was smiling as she watched her crush interact with her sister. It just showed off everything she loved about the young man standing in front of her. He was so warm and bright, even her sister, who had always presented such a cold façade as a way of maintain the expectations of an heiress to the Hyūga clan, couldn't help but warm up to him.

"Ahem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the three's attention to turn to the doorway again. Standing there was another Hyūga teen, this one male and about the same age as Naruto and Hinata, maybe a little older. He had black hair worn long down his back in a loose ponytail. He was dressed in a loose, beige short-sleeved jacket that was closed completely, a pair of loose black shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and a Konoha forehead protector, which had a pair of straps connected to it, wrapped tightly over his forehead. The lower parts of his right leg and arm were wrapped tightly in bandages that ran up the past the sleeves of his pants and jacket. Like both Hanabi and Hinata he was fair-skinned and he sported a pair of Byakugan that were the same shade of slate gray as Hanabi's. Those same eyes were currently staring at the three of them sternly.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama." greeted the new guy coolly, his expression completely neutral as he focused his gaze on Hanabi. "Hiashi-sama sent me to check in when you didn't return."

The smaller girl ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sorry Neji-nīsan, I kind of got distracted." apologized Hanabi as she blushed slightly.

The now named Neji merely frowned a bit before directing his attention back to Hinata, where it deepened slightly. "Hiashi-sama wanted to let you know dinner will be ready within an hour, and that your…_guests_," that word was said with a great deal of barely hidden distaste, "are welcome to join us."

At the mention of food, Naruto's stomach grumbled audibly, causing Hinata and Hanabi to both giggle slightly, while Neji merely frowned in distaste. Naruto simply laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "Dinner sounds good." Naruto agreed with a sheepish grin, before turning to the terrace where Shika had been practicing earlier, only to find it empty. "Hey Shika, where are you?" he called out.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru's dull tones seemed to come from a shadowed corner of the room. The shadows began to slowly ripple as Shikamaru pulled himself out of them, rising to the surface like a diver coming out of the water. "There's no need to shout. I've been here for a while you troublesome blonde," grunted the Nara in an annoyed tone, "and yeah, dinner sounds cool."

"Very well." stated Neji coolly. "I will inform Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama, I suggest you and your…friends wash up beforehand. There are showers in the back of the dojo. Hanabi-sama, you should come with me as well or Hiashi-sama may come looking for you." finished the boy simply, before he turned and walked out the door, Hanabi following quickly behind him.

"Who shoved the pole up that guys ass." muttered Naruto as he headed toward the indicated showers. It was no wonder that Hanabi was acting like such an arrogant little brat; if the rest of her clan was like that Neji guy rather than Hinata it would probably be the only way she knew how.

"I'm s-sorry for Neji's rudeness." apologized Hinata quickly. "He's not v-very good with people."

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as he followed Naruto toward the back. "I'd always heard that the Hyūga clan head only had two daughters, not two and a son?" asked the Nara heir as he directed a curious look toward Hinata who was heading toward a different area of the showers.

"N-Neji-niisan is actually my cousin, but he's been raised with us since…" Hinata paused, and a look that mixed depression and helplessness crossed her features for a moment. Naruto didn't see it, as he was looking in the opposite direction, but Shikamaru caught it and made a mental not to look into it in the future, "since his father died." she finished sadly.

"I see." grunted Shikamaru as he followed Naruto who'd already entered the showering area.

~~~ XXXXX ~~~

Dinner was, altogether, a rather peaceful affair. The meal had been expertly prepared and quite good, if a little too high-class for Naruto's tastes, consisting of hand-rolled sushi, rice, and a well-cooked and seasoned dish of wagyu beef. The sushi was good, though Naruto had never developed a real taste for it, and the wagyu beef, which was far more to Naruto's tastes, had been excellently cooked. While they ate, Naruto, who was minding his manners in hopes of not embarrassing his teammate, spoke with Hiashi about his mother, with the rest of the diners listening in. The Hyūga clan head was more than pleased to regale him and the others with stories of his and Kushina's past, particularly of their time as genin under the legendary Slug Sannin Tsunade.

"Then, she asked Tsunade-sensei if the mission was officially over yet. When sensei answered that yes, it was, she whirled around and slugged the man directly on the nose, breaking it." chuckled Hiashi as he finished a story about one of the teams earlier C-ranks, a bodyguard mission for a merchant who'd been a bit 'grabby' as Hiashi put it. "I don't know which annoyed Tsunade-sensei more, that she'd done it or that she'd done it before she got a chance to."

Naruto was laughing loudly, fully enjoying hearing about his mother. While Hiashi Hyūga had originally came on as a stick in the mud, which Naruto still thought he was, the man knew some good stories about his mother's genin days. Hinata and Hanabi were both giggling, while Shikamaru was simply enjoying his meal. The only one who wasn't enjoying the encounter seemed to be Neji, who had sat quietly the entire time, stiff as a board even while he ate.

While the others laughed, Neji rose to his feet. "Excuse me, its getting late and I have training in the morning, with your leave Hiashi-sama." stated the boy coldly as he bowed formally to the older Hyūga male.

Hiashi merely nodded before taking a sip of his sake dish and glancing toward a clock mounted on the wall. "It is getting quite late." agreed Hiashi as Neji departed. "Hinata, why don't you escort your teammates to the entrance." he instructed his eldest daughter, who nodded meekly before rising to her feet.

The two teenage males rose as well, before Shikamaru bowed to the Hyūga patriarch. "Thank you for having us Hyūga-sama." he stated formally, using manners his mother had ingrained into his skull using a frying pan.

Naruto copied his friend, though the bow was shorter and less well-practiced. "Yeah, thanks for the hospitality." agreed the blonde.

Hiashi merely nodded. "It was no trouble. Yūgao explained the situation and you are more than welcome to stay for dinner the next time you come for your team training as well." agreed the Hyūga head graciously before motioning for Hinata to direct them out.

"Well that was certainly…nice." stated Naruto absently. It had been interesting getting a closer look at his female teammate's home life and meeting her family. After you got through the cold little shell she'd built around herself, Hanabi was a good kid. Hiashi was well…stiff was the only way Naruto cold describe him, but not too bad. Though her cousin definitely needed to loosen up a bit. Either that or have that stick surgically removed from his ass.

"Y-yes. It was nice having you two here." agreed Hinata meekly as she led them toward the main entrance.

"Yeah." agreed Naruto with a nod. "I'm looking forward to having you both at my place in a couple weeks. It's not nearly as big, but the back yard has plenty of room to train in."

Hinata blushed a little at the thought of going to her crush's house. Her Inner Pervert once more made itself known, suggesting all kinds of 'fun' things that could be done while visiting their crush's home.

Shikamaru merely sighed. hoping that nothing too troublesome happened when they went to his home next week. _'Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?'_ he asked himself, before nearly tripping and falling on his face as a horrifying idea made its way into his brain:

His mom and Naruto meeting. And getting along. And both hassling him at the same time. Shikamaru viciously repressed the shudder that tried to surge down his spine at that thought. Naruto on his own was troublesome, so loud and energetic that it was exhausting just being near him some times. It was a lucky thing that Hinata could distract him most of the time or he'd have likely already driven Shikamaru crazy. Combined with his mother's constant, troublesome nagging about asserting himself and trying harder and…Shikamaru repressed another shudder.

That could not be allowed to happen.

The trio that made up the genin of Team 8 parted ways for the night a short time later. Naruto was smiling slightly, thinking that, overall, today had been a pretty good day. Hinata was blushing and imagining being in her crush's home and the things that could happen there. And Shikamaru was plotting dozens of scenarios about how to keep his mother out of the house and away from his teammates next week.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Jutsu Identification**

(1) **Surikaeru** (Sidestep) –_ unranked Jūken taijutsu technique_. A unique technique employed by Hinata that focuses on speed and footwork. While charging at an opponent, the user suddenly shifts their weight and _moves_, quickly disappearing and reappearing a short distance at an equidistant point in a different direction from their target, realigning the angle of the attack and allowing them to move around an opponent's defense. The more skilled or advanced the user of this technique is, the farther away they can be from their target they can be when they use this attack, and the more times they can use it over a given period.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~~~~~~~~~ **_

** END CHAPTER 22 **

**I know it's a filler, but it was just something I wanted to do. **

**Next chapter starts a new mission. This one will be both my first wholy origional arc, and the first of what I like to call mini-arcs. They won't last long, I'm only planning on two chapters at most, and there won't be any new Zanpakutō. I have reasons for them and hope you'll like them. **

**Alright one more thing: I've had some questions about when the Chūnin Exam is going to be. I'm not going to lie, its going to be a while. I've still got four more main arcs (3-4 chapters), and two more mini-arcs (1-2 chapters) after this next one is done. So yeah, it'll take some time, but I promise it's going to be well worth the wait. By then I hope to have fully developed Team 8 into the characters they need to be. **

**So till then…**

**READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
